Discovery
by arabellaesque
Summary: BG1: The tale of Maiyn, Imoen and their friends as they find themselves forced into investigating the iron crisis of the Sword Coast. Newly revised.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: ** I've slightly changed the chapters for this, now that I've finished the story fully, and gone over it to correct any spelling/grammar mistakes I saw. Reviews are always welcome and I'll try and upload chapters regularly as I revise the finished story on my own computer before I start Maiyn's journey into SoA. thanks to everyone who has left comment so far - it's all the encouragement I need to keep putting the story up regularly, especially since it's completed (after many weeks!)

None of this would likely have ever come about if it hadn't been for the wonderful BGTutu mod which encouraged my creative side to come out and play; the creators of the Coran and Xan romance mods also being largely responsible for Maiyn's development.

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

She made no noise as she crouched behind the barrels, waiting for the warden's attention to be wholly absorbed by the approaching caravan. She'd gone through these motions so often before that it was almost habit, but today it was different; today would probably be the last time she would ever sneak out of the Candlekeep gates unseen and unheard, and all on her own.

Maiyn didn't have long to wait. As usual the Gatewarden gave his full attention to the potential visitors, his concentration fully on the book he was examining. It was no doubt to be offered as a donation to the keep's great library as the payment for entry, as was the custom.

She cautiously wrapped her cloak closer around her, the hood shrouding her pale face as she stealthily stalked along the shadow of the mud splattered walls until she was free to duck around the outside palisade of the town. Her pace picked up as she pulled her hood down, and she sprinted lightly into the confines of the forest.

She'd walked here often, sometimes alone and sometimes with her foster father, Gorion. It was on her seventh birthday that he first took her outside Candlekeep. They walked for almost an hour on the edge of the wood, as he pointed out the different flowers to her. Most of the conversation, she reflected, had been him gauging her comfort in the wild setting, but she'd ran around and played happily, and begged him take her back into the trees as soon as he could.

He had smiled that day, a proud smile that acknowledged the growing up of his ward, and her obvious love of the life her kin so fondly embraced. It was from then that she had undertaken some private lessons with him, where she had become quite fluent in elvish despite her human surroundings and human father. Gorion had also taught her of the Seldarine, the Gods of her people, and she had immediately felt an affinity with Fenmarel Mestarine.

The mage had ensured that Maiyn was able to access all the books relating to him in the library, and she had poured over them, learning his history. The more she read of the loner god, the deeper her worship of him became, and she yearned to follow his path, to protect those who came to her, and to protect the forest and woods. Since then, she had prayed and meditated every dusk in his name, and solemnly swore to uphold his values.

-----------------------

A faint smile crept across her face as she walked, memories flooding through her mind of her past twenty years. Although she should still be a child, an enchantment had been woven into her being and she had aged as a human would. Gorion had not been able to explain why this had been, or what could have placed it on her, but he had suggested it was possibly related to her being an orphan. The only definite answer he was able to give her regarding it, was that it would be broken on her 20th birthday - the following day - when she would continue to age as a normal adult elf.

She had asked about her parents once or twice, but Gorion had no details to give her, saying he'd cared for her since she was a newly born babe. Although he had known her mother a little, he had no idea of her sire, and he would only tell of her mother dying in childbirth. The fact the elderly sage had loved and nurtured her for her whole life was enough, and she refused to think of him as anything but her true father.

Her peculiar aging had meant that her friendship with Gorion's other adopted child, Imoen, was incredibly close. Maiyn had been barely three years old when the human girl arrived to live with them, signalling the end of Gorion's adventuring days. Although he clearly adored both of them, he had always kept a closer eye on Maiyn, and Imoen had almost grown up seeing the innkeeper, Winthrop, as a father figure while she did chores for him and picked up some dubious lockpicking skills from some of his customers.

They were as close as sisters, and Maiyn had been distressed when Gorion had called her to his room that morning. She had gone as asked, curious as to what her father wished; it was unlike him to send a messenger requesting her presence. He would either wait until he saw her during her lessons, or seek her out for himself. When she had arrived though, the reason became clear.

_"Ah Maiyn, my child, I do not have time to explain just now as I have much planning to do, but we must leave Candlekeep tomorrow, before nightfall," Gorion said as Maiyn quietly entered his room after knocking upon his door._

_"But why?" Maiyn asked, surprise showing clearly on her face._

_"It is no longer wise for us to stay here," he said, with a faint smile. "You have grown into a fine young woman, my dear, and it is time for us to leave these confines. There is much of the world out there, and perhaps it is time you saw some of it."_

_Maiyn had barely been able to prevent the beaming smile that spread across her face. "Where will we be going father? Can we visit Tethyr? And I know Imoen would love to see Calimport! Or maybe Waterdeep!"_

_"Maiyn, child," Gorion had said softly, sitting in his large armchair and looking serious. "Imoen shall not be travelling with us at this time. Winthrop has agreed that she can stay with him at the Inn until we settle some other matters."_

_"But..." Maiyn was crestfallen, her smile faded immediately. She couldn't imagine leaving Imoen behind, they'd been inseparable for their whole lives._

_"I know you must be saddened by this news," continued Gorion, his voice remaining gentle and kind, "but you must trust me when I say it is for the best. You shall see Imoen again, sooner than you imagine I daresay, but for now it is in everyone's best interest for her to remain here, while you and I seek out some of my old friends."_

_Maiyn nodded. She trusted her father implicitly, and knew he would not separate the two unless it was necessary. "I should pack my belongings," she said quietly._

_"Only pack what you will need," the sage advised as he stood up. "I trust you will know what that is, but visit Winthrop now - he will have a few things for you."_

-----------------------

She had seen the innkeeper that afternoon, and he had given her some leather armour and a plain helmet to wear. She had put them on, and instantly felt clumsy and restricted; she was far too used to just her tunic, skirt and cloak. She had inspected herself in the full length mirror behind the bar. Her black hair was neatly braided into several tails which fell around her shoulders, and mostly covered her pointed elven ears. Her mottled brown cloak fell almost to her ankles, designed for a much taller human; she had found it several years before, along with an old bow and quiver, and she'd become inseparable from all three. Her ventures out with the keep walls were used mainly for her to practise her aim and skill with the weapon, and she had become a capable archer.

The leather armour hung down and protected her to the top of her legs. Her dark green skirt flowed out from under it, swirling around above her knees, the only bit of flesh that showed. Her boots were old but still sturdy, and fit around her calves comfortably. She seemed to have perfected the art of being stealthy in them and she couldn't bear to part with them, even when Winthrop offered her a new pair.

The most surprising gift had been left until last though. A gleaming sword complete with its own scabbard was produced from somewhere underneath the counter, and Maiyn had fastened the belt around her waist. She knew little of the outside world, but was aware of the iron shortage plaguing the Sword Coast, and remarked on it while admiring her new blade.

Winthrop told her that it was the best he could do at such short notice, but that it was better than nothing. _'I doubt ye'll need it lass,' _he'd said, _'but if anything happened, I'd never forgive mysel' for letting ye leave these walls unprepared.'_

-----------------------

The rest of the day had allowed her to catch up with her errands so she would have the day of departure free for herself. The inhabitants of Candlekeep had all somehow learned of her impending travels, and had reacted strangely whenever they met her. Phlydia was one of the older students in the library, and she had almost cried when she passed Maiyn that afternoon.

_'Oh, you remind me of Gorion when you smile like that,'_ she had said while wiping her eyes. _'Raising you has been hard on him, I know, but he says it's a toil of love... a toil of destiny even. You must be a very special child indeed to draw such praise from a man of his silent nature.'_

Dreppin, the cattle herder who was only a few years her senior had been especially strange. Normally he was cheerful and playful with both the young elf and Imoen, but he had seemed withdrawn and quiet when she stopped to talk to him that day. There was sadness in his eyes whenever he looked to her, but he did not mention her leaving, and in the end she was called away by the dwarven storeman, Reevor, to finish her chores. When she had returned to the barns, Dreppin had gone.

The encounters had not become any clearer as the day went on. When dusk was falling, Maiyn had settled upon the ground within the inner gardens, outside the library walls to begin her meditation and prayer. As she was in deep thought, the keep chanters wandered past, but paused upon noticing her. Distracted by their gaze, she looked to them and smiled, and they'd began to sing.

_'In the Year of the Turrets, a great host will come from the East like a plague of insects, so sayeth the Wise Alaundo...'_ the Voice of the East had chanted.

The Voice of the North joined in. _'When conflict sweeps across the Dales, the great lizards of the north shall descend with fire and fury, so sayeth the Wise Alaundo...'_

_'When the Shadows descend upon the lands, our divine Lords will walks alongside us as equals, so sayeth the Wise Alaundo...' _chanted the Voice of the South,

_'The Wyrmm shall wander the earth, and such a pestilence will follow in his wake that all who know of his passing shall be struck down by the plague, so sayeth the Wise Alaundo...'_ the Voice of the West finished.

_'The Lord of Murder shall perish, but in his doom he shall spawn a score of mortal progeny. Chaos will be sown from their passage, so sayeth the Wise Alaundo...'_ had intoned the High Chanter finally, his gaze fixed directly on Maiyn, who was watching them enraptured. A subtle nudge to the side had brought her back to reality, and caused the chanters to continue on their way.

_'You are leaving tomorrow, child_, had spoken the familiar voice of Tethtoril, Gorion's close friend and one of the Elders of Candlekeep. _'You have learned much in your time here, and I am sure Gorion is proud of you - as am I. Listen well to him, Maiyn, for without knowledge, life is a mere shadow of death, and your foster father is a very wise man.' _Without another word, he had turned and left, though Maiyn was sure she'd seen tears shining from his eyes.

-----------------------

She paused as she made her way between the trees, taking in her surroundings to be sure she would never forget it. She noted the way the trees grew, widely spaced with plenty of room between them for the wildflowers underfoot to flourish. Bushes and shrubs littered the gaps, scents of honeysuckle and lavender would whip through the air whenever she passed them. She wondered if they'd return to Candlekeep when they were done - Gorion had assured her she wouldn't be parted from Imoen for long; perhaps that was what he had meant. Something in her heart told her otherwise though, and she had a sense of foreboding about their departure.

With a sigh, she knew she should return to the keep. The final caravan was due to arrive soon, and after it there would be no sneaky entry back to the town - and Gorion would find out what she'd been up to all these years. She was pretty sure he knew about her having acquired a bow, but he had never asked her where she used it, despite knowing that the guards would not permit her to play with arrows in the confines of the settlement. She was quite happy assuming he wasn't aware of the things she got up to, and she would rather trust that he believed the rather far-fetched tales both she and Imoen came up with to explain their absence from classes whenever they played truant.

She smiled wistfully as she began to head back. Her life was good, especially for an orphan. She wasn't sure why things had worked out so well for her, but she wasn't complaining.


	2. Leaving Home

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Leaving Home**

-----------------------

Imoen awoke early on the morning of her best friend's birthday. Their foster father, Gorion, had told her about the plans to leave, and she had been disappointed to learn she would not be accompanying them. She hadn't taken it too much to heart though - Gorion had always seemed to have a closer interest in Maiyn, and Imoen had plans anyway.

She ran along the corridor of the library sleeping quarters and knocked loudly on the elf's room, barging in without waiting for an answer as was usual. Maiyn was awake and sitting on her windowsill, looking out at the town. She looked as if she hadn't slept much.

"Packin' all done?" asked Imoen brightly.

Maiyn nodded, and pointed to a bag at the foot of her bed. Imoen could see her bow and quiver neatly resting on top of a full looking pack.

"Good then!" exclaimed the young thief. "Comin' for breakfast?"

-----------------------

The day passed quickly for both the ranger and the thief. Maiyn was reluctant to venture outside the library, telling Imoen about the curious ways her friends had acted the previous day. They sat in one of the study rooms; a plain room with a large window that overlooked the small town outside, a few desks, and several uncomfortable chairs. It was here that the girls had received many of the lessons the monks had provided them with as children.

"Oh silly, don't ya see?" asked Imoen, surprised by Maiyn's honestly clueless face. "They'll miss ya!"

"Oh," said Maiyn, with a slight smile. "Well, I'm sure I'll be back soon enough. You're not coming with us, but Gorion said we'd not be apart long, so we must be coming back... mustn't we?" Her final words were almost pleading, but Imoen couldn't answer.

"Ya should go and say bye to Dreppin properly," said the human, changing the subject.

The elf raised her eyebrow at her friend. "I spoke to him yesterday..." she said.

"Yes," said Imoen impatiently, "but ya were called away from him, and he wasn't there when ya got back!"

"So?" Maiyn had assumed he was bored waiting, and hadn't blamed him for not hanging around.

"So, silly, are ya going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"But I said bye before I was called away," said Maiyn, with exasperation. "Well, I more or less said it."

"He really likes ya!" Imoen giggled.

Maiyn stared at Imoen.

"He _really_ likes ya," repeated Imoen, wondering how much more she'd have to spell it out.

Maiyn suddenly turned a deep red colour, and looked away as one of the library's younger monks ran over to them with a message from Gorion. The elf thanked him, and he beamed at them both mischievously as he ran back out.

"He wants me to be ready to meet him outside in an hour," said Maiyn softly. "I better collect my belongings and make sure I have everything."

-----------------------

Maiyn knew she would have no time to meditate at dusk, so she offered a quick prayer to Fenmarel as they waited outside for the sage. He was as punctual as ever, and pleased to see his ward ready to go. He embraced Imoen tightly, and then adjusted his travelling robes and cloak while Imoen and Maiyn hugged goodbye. The thief didn't seem to be as sad as Maiyn was, and the elf was slightly upset by her cheery wave as they set off.

"I see Winthrop has equipped you well," remarked Gorion as they walked. "I hope you have said your farewells, because we must leave right now."

Maiyn nodded affirmatively, but looked to where Gorion's gaze had settled. Dreppin was sitting on a fence watching them go, and she paused momentarily to look at him. His eyes were as sad as they had been the previous day, and she glanced quickly at her father. She hesitated, wondering if she should try to quickly excuse herself to say goodbye properly, but when she looked back to the herder's location, he had gone. Maiyn sighed, and ran to catch up with her father.

-----------------------

The Gatewarden waved them off cheerfully, and even the guard, Hull, dropped his usual gruffness to give Maiyn a quick hug as she passed, making her promise that she'd look after both herself and Gorion. The sun was falling beyond the horizon as they made their way through the forest, the mage deciding against taking the well used road to the east, and instead striking out in a more direct route to the Friendly Arms Inn.

"My old friends, Jaheira and Khalid, are there," he explained to her as they briskly walked. "Should anything happen to me, you must head for the inn and seek out their assistance."

"Why would anything happen, father?" Maiyn had been slightly worried by implication.

Gorion chuckled. "My dear Maiyn, the roads are dangerous with bandits and other foes. It is likely we shall face some hostility, but in the worst case, you _must_ get to Jaheira and Khalid, do you understand?"

She nodded, but she carried a worried frown on her face. Gorion casually asked about her bow, and she had told him how she found it one day. His eyes twinkled as he asked her where she had practiced using it, and with a small cough she admitted to her adventures outside the gates of the settlement. Her father didn't look surprised in the slightest, but he expressed his dismay about her less than honest actions and she hung her head in shame.

Darkness fell properly when they hit a particularly dense patch of the forest, and Gorion's soft incantation lit a small bobbing torch that hovered along beside him. Maiyn's infravision had kicked in as it fell dark, and just before Gorion had cast she was pretty sure she'd seen the signs of something up ahead. She opted against mentioning it, knowing that all manner of wild creatures would be found here, and just kept following her father as they stepped out of the trees and into a clearing which was home to several stone circles.

Maiyn looked at the rocks with curiosity as they passed through the centre of the first set. She'd heard of such things in her lessons with the monks, and knew it was probably druids who had marked out an area particularly special to them, but she could see no obvious reason for their choice; though in the darkness she could not make out much of the natural clearing at all.

She didn't notice Gorion stopping until she walked into his outstretched arm.

"Wait - there is something wrong," he said to the surprised elf. "We are in an ambush! Prepare yourself child!"

Maiyn's trembling hands readied themselves by the hilt of her sword, and her heart almost stopped when she noticed the four figures emerge from the forest at the other side of the clearing. Two ogres towered high above both she and Gorion, and they flanked a slender figure with a large flail, and the most frightening figure of them all; a heavily armoured figure, almost as tall as the ogres themselves, and cloaked in darkness, save for the yellow light of his eyes.

"You are perceptive for an old man," said a deep voice. "You know why I am here. Hand over your ward and no one will be hurt. If you resist it shall be a waste of your life."

"You're a fool if you believe I would trust your benevolence," stated Gorion calmly. "Step aside and you and your lackeys will be unhurt."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, old man," said the armoured figure, the voice full of threat.

A flash momentarily lit up the scene as Gorion's magic got to work, targeting the ogres and knocking the smaller target unconscious. As the armoured figure and the injured ogres closed in on Gorion he turned to Maiyn. "Run! Run child, get away while you can!"

Maiyn hesitated, unwilling to leave her father to fight alone - but something in his eyes told her to go. She stumbled back a few steps, watching the ogres fall, and saw Gorion draw his sword to fight the man. She turned and started to run, but instinctively looked back when she reached some dense undergrowth. She was just in time to see her father stagger, felled by the blade of the attacker, and horror filled her; she fought the urge to cry out loud, or to run back to her father's body.

She concealed herself as well as she could in the bushes and moved away silently, using the skills she'd practiced for fun as a child, and the light footed grace her elven heritage had blessed her with. She fled until she thought she was far enough away, and could hear no one following or hunting her. Then she stopped, and collapsed into the foliage maintaining her cover, sobbing quietly and uncontrollably until she lost consciousness.

-----------------------

Maiyn stood up, realising the sun was quite high in the sky. The events of the previous evening were still fresh on her mind, but her sensible side had ensured she remained calm, and now she was wondering which way she should go. Returning to Candlekeep was not an option; she had to go on and find Gorion's friends as he'd asked, but she felt caught in a quandary. Should she try to find his body, to make an attempt at burying it, or should she leave it as it was. Her thoughts about the matter were suddenly disturbed.

"Maiyn!"

The elf jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. "Imoen?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey!" exclaimed the human, grinning from ear to ear. "Why are ya standin' here all alone? Shouldn't ya have got further? Where's Mr. G?"

Maiyn looked around, taking in her surroundings with a bit more clarity. She realised that she was standing just off from the main road, and she turned back to stare at Imoen, listening as the young thief explained she had no intention of staying behind and missing out on the fun.

"I didn't expect to catch up with ya so soon though!"

Maiyn nodded, and explained in a quiet voice what had happened, and her uncertainty about returning to the scene. Imoen paled quite significantly.

"Oh Maiyn... well, I'm here now, so we can go and find him together, if ya like?"

Maiyn nodded, letting Imoen take her hand and feeling her friend's gentle squeeze. She wasn't alone.

-----------------------

Maiyn found it quite easy to retrace her steps, and together they moved silently to the scene of the fight. The elf was reluctant to go near the body, so Imoen gave her hand a quick squeeze and stepped forward. With a deep breath the thief approached the corpse, noting that Gorion looked quite peaceful, as if he was sleeping. Only a small patch of blood around his side betrayed the image.

Imoen bent down and looked through his pockets, ignoring Maiyn's outraged gasp behind her. She removed a letter, and passed it to her friend.

"Don't you want to read it first?" asked the ranger.

Imoen shook her head. "I read it the other day. Don't look at me like that." The thief was well known for her tendency to find out news in Candlekeep by being less than scrupulous in her regard to other people's correspondence.

Maiyn tried to change her disapproving gaze as she opened the folded parchment. The letter was addressed to Gorion, advising him to leave Candlekeep at once with his ward. It was signed only with an 'E', but the tone suggested it had come from a friend; a trusted one at that.

Somehow the two girls managed to dig a hole deep enough to lower Gorion's body into. They took a few of his personal belongings as keepsakes, and stored them in Imoen's pack. Maiyn was distressed to see that only the ogres had fallen with their father; the two other attackers were still alive and out there somewhere. Imoen calmed her down, and suggested they move to the inn before night fell. Maiyn nodded, and offered a quick prayer over Gorion's grave before she left, asking Fenmarel to accept her father's spirit in the forests, and to guide him to whatever place he was destined.

They headed out into the forest silently, and cautiously made their way in the direction Gorion had been heading.

-----------------------

After a several encounters with some rather ferocious wolves, the girls emerged from the trees onto a road that wound its way towards a large monument, placed at the merging point of several routes. Imoen and Maiyn walked towards it, almost reaching it before they noticed the man.

He was dressed in a green robe and was hanging from the stone, no more than two feet from the ground. He was clinging on to the rock, shrieking for help despite the lack of passers by. They then also noticed a halfling jumping up and down, trying to grab onto the man's robes, muttering obscenities as he scowled up to the climbing figure.

Maiyn exchanged a glance with Imoen, and they approached the strangers. The halfling noticed them, and glared fiercely.

"May we be any assistance?" asked Maiyn politely. The robed man looked down to her, and leapt from his perch, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Hmm... children wandering in the wilderness?" he mused. "Surely you must be none too bright to be travelling these roads."

"An' ye look a bit scuffed too," said the shorter man, roughly.

The men introduced themselves as Xzar, apparently a necromancer, and his warrior companion, Montaron. Xzar offered the girls some healing potions, and Maiyn had no choice but to accept them at his insistence as she introduced herself and Imoen.

"Hmm... perhaps as payment for them you could go with us to Nashkel," said Xzar thoughtfully as Imoen gave Maiyn an annoyed look. "It is a troubled area, and we mean to investigate some disturbing rumours surrounding the local mine. Some acquaintances are very concerned about the iron shortage. Specifically, where to lay blame for the matter."

"Yer conscience be yer guide," muttered Montaron slyly.

Maiyn heard Imoen groaning quietly; she hadn't failed to notice the young thief's look of distrust at these characters, and she partly shared it. However, they were on their own, miles from home and the two men had displayed no danger to them, other than slight eccentricity and attempted manipulation. Maiyn was a firm believer in strength in numbers.

"We would join you," she said, suppressing a smile, "but we must meet some friends first. Perhaps you could travel with us to the Friendly Arm Inn, then we can go to Nashkel from there?"

"We've precious little time," noted Xzar, "but it is best to travel accompanied. We shall go with you as it is not far from here."

"Aye," grunted Montaron, picking up his pack, "but ye owes us fer our time."

Maiyn smiled brightly to the two men, and grinned at Imoen's fallen expression. She turned and started suddenly, as a tall man in bright red robes, with a bright red pointy hat loomed over her.

"It's been nigh unto a tenday since I've seen a soul walking this road," he said, his bright eyes studying Maiyn curiously. "And I've been without decent conversation since! Travelling nowadays seems to be the domain of either the desperate or the deranged. If thou wouldst pardon my intrusion, might I inquire as to which pertains to thee?"

Maiyn frowned slightly, wondering to herself what it was about the monument that had drawn various sorts of madmen to it, like moths to a bright lamp.

"Heh," giggled Imoen, cheering up slightly. "I... or do I need ta say 'Ti'? I mean, if you is 'thou'... or was it 'thee'… Um, in any case I'm not desperate, and I'm certainly not deranged!" She shot a look at Xzar and Montaron. "I'm just excited," she went on, "I'm going to be a famous adventurer, like Elminster!"

The old man smiled behind his bushy beard and moustache. "Thou art a spirited girl Imoen, but what of thy companion?"

"Wait, wait - how d'ya know my name?" asked a startled Imoen.

The old man chuckled. "One can acquire such knowledge in more ways then one, child. But let the quiet one speak." The old man's gaze fell to Maiyn who suddenly felt like she had been put on the spot, and she wiped the frown from her face, almost as if she feared the man would read her thoughts.

"Er. Not to imply anything," she said eventually, and with great care, "but how do you measure up to your own standards? Pestering strangers about their mental state doesn't seem all that well adjusted to me."

The old man seemed to ponder this for some moments, before breaking into a smile. "Point well taken, and thou hast answered my question most adequately!"

"I'm sorry," apologised Maiyn, realising she had been rather blunt. "I was unprepared for your question, and I did not wish to cause offence..."

"No offence taken, young one!" exclaimed the man cheerily. "I shall think of thee as determined instead. I shall trouble thee no more, as thou art more than capable of the task at hand. I have said too much, and taken too much of thine time. I am sure we shall meet again!"

The old man gave Maiyn one last bemused look, and a sincere smile lit up his face. He left as swiftly as he had appeared, and Maiyn didn't have time to wonder who he was; night was falling rapidly, and she wanted to make it to the inn.


	3. New Friends

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**New Friends**

-----------------------

Jaheira was worried. She fidgeted with her armour for the umpteenth time, and noticed Khalid's bemused gaze. They were late; it was unlike Gorion to not be punctual, and she was sure something had happened. She had suggested they leave, and head towards Candlekeep themselves, but Khalid had shaken his head.

"Wh-what would happen then if they arrived h-here, and we had g-gone?" he said. He patted his wife's arm, his kind half-elven face giving her a reassuring glance.

She knew he was right, of course, but he had always been the patient one. The fiery druid was kept in check by her husband on more occasions than she cared to think about, but their balance was part of the reason she had fallen in love with him.

She absent-mindedly twirled her brown hair with her lithe hands, her piercing green eyes not moving from the door. She knew it would be dark outside by now, and even if Gorion's ward had slowed him down, they still should not have taken this long.

Khalid watched his wife with concern. He was worried about Gorion's lateness too, but his head told him that they were better staying put. If anything had happened, the ward was still to head to the inn and Khalid was not keen on leaving quite so soon.

"Khalid! Look!" Jaheira had stood up suddenly, her gaze still fixed on the entrance. He looked over to see some people entering the inn. Two figures had paused as they looked at their surroundings. They were swathed in dark cloaks with hoods drawn up, making it impossible to discern anything about them, but it was possible that one was Gorion.

Khalid nodded, and stood up too, preparing to go to meet them. The appearance of two further members of the group stopped him, and he heard Jaheira sigh. She followed it with a loud tut and he took her hand and squeezed it. He had also recognised the mage as a Zhent by the sigils on his robe, and the two half-elves both sat back down, resigned to waiting longer.

-----------------------

Maiyn's gaze scoured the common room of the inn. She'd almost wondered if they'd get there alive after being ambushed by several xvarts - small humanoids with bright orange eyes - who had rushed the group as they travelled along the road. Montaron had immediately charged back at them, enjoying the chance to stab things, while Maiyn and Imoen had picked a few off with their bows. Xzar had just stood looking at them, occasionally trying to pull on Maiyn's sleeve. _Look! Look! Aren't they... blue! _He'd exclaimed, over and over again, with obvious delight.

Then they'd reached the gates of the inn, and Maiyn had been astonished to realise how much it reminded her of Candlekeep. The large outer palisade looked sound enough to prevent attacks, and the small settlement inside housed a small community, the focal point being one large building. The difference here of course, was that the building was a tavern, while back home it was the library. _Home_, she thought sadly, realising that was no longer a true assessment.

Her heart fell as she realised she wasn't going to magically recognise her father's friends, and so she looked to Imoen. The young thief was just as wrapped up in her cloak as the ranger, the cold night proving to be much chillier than either expected. As Maiyn caught her eye, Imoen shook her head slightly; the inn, at first glance, was full of both travellers and locals. They would have to ask around.

Montaron and Xzar stumbled in behind them; Xzar had become engrossed with the brickwork of the building outside, and the two young girls had left the halfling to get him up the stairs and into the warmth of the tavern. He immediately began purring as the two pushed their way roughly past the girls and headed straight for the bar.

Maiyn rolled her eyes, and followed them. "We'd better try and get rooms for the night," she said to Imoen, who nodded affirmatively. "You scout around, and see if you can find anyone."

Imoen sighed, and began to wander amongst the patrons, not really knowing what she was looking for. It was quite late now, and a lot of the customers had been drinking for hours so were rather worse for the wear. Imoen smiled softly to herself. _I'm sure some won't notice the absence of some coin..._

-----------------------

"Jaheira - l-look. The two that c-came in with the Zhent and his guard; one of them is a y-young elf." Khalid had noticed Maiyn pulling down her hood and throwing her cloak back.

"Hmm," said Jaheira softly, studying her. "She looks like a ranger. They might have picked her up to scout for them, or lead them someplace."

"She looks as G-gorion described her," said Khalid quietly.

"It cannot be," said Jaheira firmly. "Where is Gorion? Why would she be travelling with such companions?"

Khalid's gaze fell to his wife, and his eyes were full of sorrow. "I think we b-both assumed the worst about G-gorion when he failed to appear last night."

Jaheira nodded resignedly. "It still does not explain her consorting with Zhentarim!" she hissed.

"Let's s-speak to her, and see what she has t-to say," suggested Khalid quickly, "before we g-go assuming the worst and m-making rash judgements."

-----------------------

Maiyn managed to secure two rooms for the evening, and gave one of the keys to Montaron. He muttered about having to share, and dragged the necromancer upstairs to rest. Maiyn looked around to try to spot Imoen so they could do likewise, and found herself face to face with two half-elves who were looking at her curiously. The woman was glaring at her sternly, and she found it hard to keep her gaze. The man however was smiling warmly.

Then he spoke. "Something about you is f-familiar, child. Your manner reminds me of a sage I know, b-by the name of Gorion."

Maiyn's eyes opened wide at the name of her father. "Khalid?" she asked, scarcely believing she'd found them. The half-elf nodded.

"It is almost a slight on him, but I can see it too," stated the woman, her expression not softening in the slightest. Maiyn glared at her, not quite believing she'd said that out loud. The woman ignored her stare, and continued. "We are old friends of your adoptive father - he is not with you?"

Maiyn shook her head and briefly outlined what had happened when they left Candlekeep, not letting her furious gaze lessen until she came to recount Gorion's death. Khalid patted her shoulder comfortingly when she told them she had awoken the next day alone.

"We share y-your loss," said Khalid quietly.

"You have wandered here on your own?" asked Jaheira bluntly.

"No, Imoen has been travelling with me," replied Maiyn, staring emotionlessly at the half-elf.

"Imoen? She was to stay at Candlekeep surely?" The female managed to seem even colder.

"She... followed us," Maiyn said, suddenly quite meek. "We met two other travellers on the way here, who accompanied us..."

"We s-saw them when you c-came in," said Khalid.

Maiyn nodded, and spotted Imoen out of the corner of her eye. She waved the thief over, and let Khalid and Jaheira introduce themselves to her. Khalid told them he was trained in the arts of fighting, as was his wife, but she also held some druidic powers. He politely asked if they had been trained in any professions as they grew up, and grinned mischievously as Maiyn explained Imoen's tendency for having light fingers. Imoen glared at the elf, immediately calling her a 'prancing tree-hugger'. Maiyn scowled disapprovingly.

"We knew y-your father from his d-days as a Harper," Khalid explained to them as they had something to eat. They both nodded - Gorion had briefly mentioned his time with the group, but never gone into detail, and both Imoen and Maiyn had known not to pry. Imoen had learned enough from letters that she should never have seen to know the sort of missions he'd undertaken in the days before he settled with the girls. She'd always shared the gossip with Maiyn, the two girls discussing excitedly the adventures that he'd been involved with. This meant that Imoen was excited to be in their company, insisting on calling Jaheira 'auntie' much to the druid's obvious horror. Maiyn informed the two Harpers and Imoen that she had secured a room for the evening, and that she'd planned to meet with Xzar and Montaron in the morning. The half-elves nodded, and advised the two young girls to get some rest.

"W-we would quite like to accompany you to Nashkel, if y-you wouldn't mind," said Khalid as they all went upstairs. "W-we mean to look into the iron c-crisis too, and we would be safer travelling together."

Maiyn nodded. "It would please me to travel with you," she said smiling sincerely at him, completely ignoring his wife who she still considered to be rude and terrifying in equal measures.

"One can never be too careful about the dangers on the open road," said Jaheira cryptically as they reached their rooms. "Wherever they may spring from." The druid looked at Imoen. "Although you were not meant to come this far, child, you should accompany us too. It would be too dangerous for you to return to Candlekeep on your own now."

Imoen opened her mouth to say something, but Maiyn butted in, suddenly annoyed by the threat to her self-imposed leadership.

"Well, it's lucky you're _allowing_ her to come with us," she said hotly, "because if you'd told her to leave us, I'm afraid I would have had to go with her! Come on Imoen!"

The ranger dragged the thief into their room, and slammed the door behind them. Jaheira gave Khalid a look and then rolled her eyes as he chuckled. _This will surely be an interesting trip_, he thought as he followed the druid to their own room.

-----------------------

Maiyn looked around. Beregost was quite large, certainly, but she'd expected it to be much bigger from the tales Imoen had spun as they walked the road that morning. She could see buildings stretching off into the distance, people milling around in the streets between them. It was certainly a far cry from Candlekeep.

"Well here we are!" proclaimed Imoen, happily. "Whatcha think?"

Maiyn shrugged helplessly, still surveying her surroundings. "I haven't seen enough of it yet to have much of an opinion, really."

"We'll see what she has for us then! Uh... better let me do the talking, ya know. A hayseed like you in a 'big city' like this, oooh... pretty scary!"

The elf gave her friend an exasperated look. "So says Miss Wordly huh? Tell you what, I'll just stand off to the side and look menacing."

Imoen giggled. "You're smarter than ya look! Guess there's hope for ya, after all. Let's find a nice place and get some rooms - I haven't had a hot bath in ages! They say Feldepost's is a good inn, we should try there."

"We have to find it first..."

"Hey you're the rangery one! It'll be easy for you to find it! And after that, I'm going shopping. We need some supplies. Let's see... some new blankets maybe, soap, lantern oil... er... I think I kinda misplaced your hunting knife so we'll have to get a new one of those. I need some new clothes, too. My pink tunic got ripped in that last fight with those kobolds"

"Erm, Imoen... all your tunics are pink. Actually, all your clothes are pink..." said Maiyn wryly, changing the topic from the battle. The ambush had come as a bit of a surprise, though it had not lasted long when Montaron and Khalid charged at their foes. Imoen and Maiyn's arrows, and Jaheira's sling bullets had also helped take down the attackers, but one renegade kobold had moved away from its group and started shooting at Maiyn. An arrow had landed squarely in her left shoulder, and Jaheira had come over to investigate it at the end of the fight.

_"Let me see the wound," demanded the druid._

_Maiyn didn't bother arguing, and an almighty stab of pain shuddered through her arm and shoulder, causing her to scream in agony. Jaheira looked at her in some surprise._

_"I was merely removing the arrow," said Jaheira calmly, with an amused expression._

_"I've only ever grazed my knee before!" yelled Maiyn agitatedly._

_Jaheira seemed to have difficulty suppressing her grin. "Try to keep your voice down; there may still be enemies around."_

_Maiyn screamed obscenities in her mind, aiming them at the women sitting before her, while the half-elf cast a spell of healing. The ranger gingerly shrugged her shoulder and arm, and was relieved to find it all back to normal almost immediately. She ignored Jaheira's smile as she got ready to get back on their way._

"Well yes," admitted Imoen, "but it was my favourite! C'mon slowpoke, I want to look around! I hope we have enough money for everything."

-----------------------

The young man paced up and down the street, looking for a suitable group of people. His employer had been very exact with what she required; a capable band, strong and experienced, who won't ask questions, and who will act on order. The trouble was that those sorts of people just didn't exist in Beregost. Sure, there were travellers passing through every day, but none of them would even stop to listen to his offer. He sighed, wondering what he was going to do.

"See, I _told_ ya I'd get us to the centre!" A female voice drifted through the air towards him, and he turned to look at her. A pretty human girl was standing in the middle of the road, her auburn hair falling onto a dark pink cloak. Her eyes were bright and full of mischief, and her arched eyebrows gave her a playful expression as she regarded her companions. He recognised at least two warrior figures among their number.

_Adventurers,_ thought the young man, _just what I'm looking for!_

-----------------------

"I didn't doubt your ability to find the middle of a town," said Maiyn dryly. "Oh no, don't let Xzar get near the monument!"

The others turned to see the huge standing stone bearing the town's name that the necromancer was mindlessly wandering to. Montaron raced after him, and managed to turn him around, guiding him in the opposite direction. The rest were about to discuss where to go next when the necromancer let out an almighty shriek.

"What's wrong now?" Maiyn asked when she'd regained her composure.

The necromancer's trembling hand was pointing to the building they had happened to stop outside. For a second, Maiyn thought he was casting a spell at it, but thankfully he eventually managed to speak.

"Burn! Burn they say! How about I burn them! How would they like it, I ask you!"

The others regarded the inconspicuous building with suspicion, before realising it was a tavern. A gilded blue sign hung above the door, proclaiming it to be called 'The Burning Wizard'. Maiyn groaned, and signalled for them to move slightly further away.

"I could burn it! Burn it!" shrieked Xzar as Montaron and Khalid forcefully backed him away from the establishment. "Do you think I should burn it!"

The young man that Xzar had addressed looked quite perplexed. Maiyn rushed over with a groan. "He is quite weary; we have been travelling for some time," she explained apologetically on the necromancer's behalf. She offered a forced smile before retreating to aid the others in manhandling Xzar further down the street. People were stopping to stare at the mage, and Maiyn was almost ready to gag him.

-----------------------

He had no idea what the strange man wanted to burn, or why he was being asked if the madman should, and his brow furrowed in confusion. He was relieved when a girl appeared, signalling the other two men to move the maniac further away still, and he could tell by her apology that she was well spoken, and quite probably well educated.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, as the elf turned away. She looked back in surprise, and regarded him with a raised eyebrow. _They're certainly not what I expected_, he thought to himself, _but there's noone else I can ask._ He sighed, and put on his most charming smile. "I have a proposal for you, if you are willing to listen to me."

-----------------------

Maiyn's eyebrow arched subconsciously as she looked at the man. He was human, and rather young at that. He wore a simple tunic that appeared to have been recently cleaned, and his hair was carefully sculpted into a stylish quiff. He didn't appear to be very dangerous. But then again, he had just requested help from a party of people containing a deranged mage - whose actions he had witnessed. _That could signal a potentially fatal trait_, she thought laconically.

"That depends," said Maiyn eventually. The others had gathered around her, having managed to distract Xzar with promises of sweets.

"Well, my employer is looking to offer 300 gold pieces to an able band of adventurers," he rattled, as if reciting from memory. "All that is required is that they agree to perform a service of protection for her! And I've heard all about your group - I think you'd be perfect for the job! What say you?"

"I see," said Maiyn slowly, trying to stop herself smiling. "I say that you can't really have heard anything much about us at all."

The young man blushed slightly, and inclined his head. "Well, that's true. I just thought flattery would make my job a lot easier," he admitted, looking suddenly shy.

"I'm not sure if we're willing to do much in the way of mercenary work," Maiyn continued. "It really does depend on the nature of the employment."

"It is a simple task," replied the man hastily. "My boss is a renowned actress called Silke, and she is being threatened by some thugs from Feldepost's Inn - all over a cancelled performance there! She had to cancel, you see, because she has been invited to perform at the Duchal Palace in Balder's Gate! Feldepost wasn't too happy though, and he started threatening her - you only need to stand there and look menacing enough to keep her safe until they leave!"

_Menacing? _Maiyn thought to herself. _Well, Jaheira and Montaron could scowl for Faerun, and I guess if Xzar finds something wrong with them he can be pretty scary in his own way..._

"Okay," she said to the delighted youth. "Show us to your employer."

-----------------------

Something about it just didn't add up to Maiyn. A quick glance behind her showed most of her companions seemed to share that sentiment. They had been led to the actress, Silke, by the young man. She was standing alone in an alley that managed to remain quite dim despite the afternoon sun shining down on the rest of the town. He'd introduced himself as Garrick, a bard who served her. Maiyn had tried to introduce herself, but Silke had ignored her completely, launching into a set of instructions instead.

_"All you need to do is wait here until those menacing thugs appear, then defend me if necessary."_

_"We weren't told there would be any need to fight as such..." began Maiyn faintly._

_"Whatever you do," continued the woman dismissively, "don't talk to them! One is a powerful mage who can confuse you with the power of his words!"_

So they waited with her, and sure enough, three men approached. The leader bowed his head respectfully, and seemed to be trying to offer her a gem, but she started screaming over his voice whenever he attempted to speak, and now she demanded the group attack the unarmed strangers.

"I'm sorry," said Maiyn to the actress after some thought, "but we're not going to murder some innocent men."

Silke swung round to face them, her eyes flashing with anger. "Foolish whelps!" she screamed. "I'll deal with them myself then, after I've taken care of you and your useless friends!" With a single word she projected mirror images of herself.

Khalid and Montaron both charged at her, and Jaheira began to madly sling shots almost as quickly as Imoen and Maiyn could shoot off arrows. Xzar was standing still, muttering something - this wasn't unusual behaviour for him though.

The actress managed to finish another incantation before her last mirror was wiped out, and she extended her hand and pointed to Maiyn. A bolt of lightning shot from her fingertips, causing the elf to dive to the side and land awkwardly. As she rolled to get up she noticed the bolt had bounced off the wall across the alley and was heading back towards them.

"DUCK!" she yelled, instinctively throwing herself to the ground. Imoen and Jaheira followed suit, and Montaron and Khalid wildly dived to the side. Silke shrieked as her own bolt passed through her, but somehow she survived, and immediately began another conjuration with trembling hands.

The companions desperately tried to get back to their feet in time to disturb her spell, and Maiyn noticed two small purple missiles dancing through the air, heading straight for the actress. They hit their target rather violently on the head, causing her to tumble to the ground quite unceremoniously where Montaron gave her body a quick stab. Maiyn looked over to Xzar, but he was entranced by the lilac sparks that were emanating from his fingertips.

"Thank the heavens for m-magic missile, hmm?" asked Khalid merrily, as he extended a hand to the elf to pull her to her feet. She grinned, and looked over to see the men explaining to Jaheira how they had acquired a gem for the actress.

"Acquired?" asked Jaheira with a raise of her eyebrow. Some of the men coughed slightly, and backed away from their leader, leaving him to face the stern druid.

"Well, er," he muttered, avoiding eye contact, "we're really glad you helped us out like that, since she was going to kill us, and well, we don't need the gem, so how about you... keep it and we'll... just..." The man turned around and bolted, his companions close behind.

Maiyn scoured the alley for the Silke's ex-employee as Montaron roughly looted the body. She saw him loitering at the end, obviously hesitating about his next move. His eyes were fixed to the road, as if he was debating with himself upon his chances at a quick escape. She marched up to him swiftly and quietly.

"So," she said, making him jump in surprise as he realised how close she was.

"Ah, er..." he said, trying to smile, and backing away slowly. "So, Silke's dead! Well, I guess she had it coming... you can't be as evil as her and expect to get away with it after all!" He grinned weakly.

Maiyn followed him as he backed up against a wall, and noticed with satisfaction that he looked quite uncomfortable.

"You knew she was trying to lure some poor men into a trap." She didn't ask, because she already knew the answer. Garrick nodded regardless. "And despite that, you asked us to perform a service for her."

"I..." he began, but Maiyn stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"I will believe that you only acted as such," she said, "because you had no option, and so I shall not be angry. We will be leaving now."

She turned with a small smile, and started marching back to the others.

"Hey," Garrick cried out, behind her. "I don't suppose I could come with you, could I?"


	4. Travels South

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Travels South**

-----------------------

The seven companions huddled around the table by the roaring fire. Montaron was nursing a large mug of ale, lost in his own thoughts. Xzar was humming merrily as he sorted through his spell components; he was the only one of them showing any sign of good humour. Imoen and Garrick were looking serious, staring at their drinks and unwilling to break the silence with any chatter. The mindless flirting they had subjected the others to earlier had been forgotten for now.

Jaheira and Khalid were exchanging concerned glances quite regularly. The druid still held the piece of paper they had received from the dwarf. Occasionally their gaze fell to Maiyn, who seemed completely oblivious to everyone else. Her gaze was firmly fixed on the dancing flames of the fire, and had been for since she had read the note.

-----------------------

_"We need to rest," said Maiyn firmly, after letting the others know that Garrick would be accompanying in his unemployment. "Look - there's an inn right here. Why don't we check it for rooms?"_

_So they did. The inn was called the 'Red Sheaf', and its smoky atmosphere was filled with rather rough looking clientele. Most of them were busy with their own debates and discussions, but the ranger was not completely unaware of the leering glances she received from some of the older customers. Maiyn did her best to ignore them, trying to hide her displeasure as she tried to push her way towards the bar, when a dwarf had caught her arm._

_She shook him off distractedly and without a second thought, checking behind her to note that Khalid had managed to keep up; the others were stuck outside as Xzar had stopped dead inside the doorway, seeming to try his hand at meditating._

_"You're at the end of your rope, I'll wager," said the dwarf who had grabbed her. "Not that it's anything personal you understand but I'm afraid your time on this here ball of mud is just about done."_

_Maiyn looked at him blankly. She was too busy trying to figure out how to make Xzar move so the others would be able to get in; or more importantly, so that some of the patrons could get out without having to stab him first._

_"I'm sorry, I don't follow," she said airily, wishing the stranger would just go away, wondering if she should go back to move the errant necromancer herself._

_"I'm sayin'," the dwarf sighed, disappointed that his attempt at prose had been so easily overlooked, "that it's time for your life to end."_

_Maiyn froze, and turned her gaze slowly back to him. Suddenly she was actually hearing his words. "But why? What have I done to you?"_

_"You've done nothing to anyone, far as I know," said the dwarf simply, with a shrug. "Don't matter a whit to me. A price is a price, and a head is a head, and whenever the two meet, there's old Karkat makin' his living! Like I said, it's nothing personal."_

_Karkat then swung his axe at the elf, despite the rather crowded surroundings. Khalid had noticed what was happening, and managed to pull Maiyn back so she was well out of the dwarf's reach, and he pushed her towards the door. She ran as fast as she could, pushing her way past the growing crowd who wanted to see the tavern brawl. The half-elf had stayed back, trying to hold up the dwarf, who merely ducked past the stance and made after his quarry._

_Maiyn somehow managed to get to the door, and she gave Xzar an almighty shove to get him out of the way. When she had got past him, she bolted down the steps from the first floor entrance, almost knocking Imoen off her feet. _

_"Come down, come down!" she'd yelled._

_The dwarf appeared at the top of the stairway, bumping into Xzar as he tried to make his way to the steps with Khalid in close pursuit._

_"Don't TOUCH me!" screamed the necromancer, reciting a quick cantrip that set the dwarf's beard on fire. Montaron howled with laughter at the sight, and the panicking dwarf managed began beating at his chest, trying to extinguish the flames. _

_Montaron's subtle trip caused Karkat to tumble down the stairs, which somehow managed to extinguish the fire but daze the dwarf. Jaheira and Khalid grabbed him, confiscating his weapon and quizzed him on his intentions. He had reluctantly handed them a piece of parchment, and slunk off when they told him he would not be so lucky as to live if it happened again._

-----------------------

Now they were in Feldepost's Inn; Maiyn had snatched the paper from Jaheira's hands and insisted they find another tavern. They had paid for rooms for the evening, and come back downstairs after dropping off their belongings to read the letter. Only it was less a letter, and more a bounty notice offering 200 gold pieces for Maiyn's head.

"Who would want you dead?" asked Garrick, breaking the silence.

Maiyn didn't even acknowledge him, so Imoen filled him in on their adventure so far. He said nothing, but nodded when she finished, and went back to staring at his mug.

"Did Gorion say nothing to you about possible attacks?" Jaheira's normally sharp tone was much gentler than usual, and she looked to the elf with concern.

Maiyn shook her head sourly, her eyes still firmly fixed on the fire.

"Well, we m-must keep an eye out," said Khalid firmly. "Whoever has p-placed this bounty, they are n-not law enforcers, and it is likely it is the same m-man as who attacked Gorion and yourself before."

Imoen leaned over and gave Maiyn a hug, which was enough to pull her gaze from the flames. She returned the embrace, and smiled fondly to her human friend, shaking herself slightly as she tried to break off her melancholy thoughts.

"'Ere now, get out! I don't like your type in here!"

Maiyn sighed, and looked up to see an angry looking man glaring at them and pointing at the door. She wasn't sure what they had done to offend the stranger, but after all that had happened that day, she found herself struggling to form a diplomatic answer. Before she managed to find one, however, another voice had piped up.

"Why for?" asked Montaron angrily. "Bar's free to all! Even let ye dung-stinkin' grub-farmers in!"

Maiyn glared at Montaron; a glare like no other before, and even the halfling could see the venom packed into it.

"Shut up, runt!" she hissed to him, before removing her glare, and turning to the man with a much softer gaze. "I'm terribly sorry about my friend here," she apologised. "He sometimes has... language difficulties."

The man didn't look as if he could care about the lingual skills of a halfling. "I told you to get lost! Ain't no room here for you trouble makin' strangers!"

"There's no need to get all bent out of shape," said Maiyn simply, "there's plenty of bar for us all, and we don't mean to bother anyone else in here."

"Hey!" the man exclaimed, outraged at the implication he could be told what to do by strangers. "I take whatever shape I want! I'm sick of you freakish adventurers going out, consortin' with gods know what, and draggin' your trouble back to my home town! What do you say to that!"

Maiyn stared at him, wondering why everyone in this town wanted to pick a fight with her. The rest of the group were staying silent, watching with obvious interest, except for Montaron who was visibly sulking. "I..." she began, searching for words. "I have nothing really to say to that, sir. I am new to the road, and I have only ever done what I thought was right - and that's all I intend to do."

"Oh, you go dancin' around the point, don't ya?" raved the man. "You mess up the local economy with your treasure, you upset the balance of nature-"

Jaheira coughed quite pointedly at this, and the man was slightly thrown as he looked over to the stern half-elf.

"You... yes... you... er", he stammered, trying to remember where he was, and avoiding Jaheira's piercing gaze. "Yes! You flash your magic around, and because of that, because of all of it, maybe somebody's son thinks it's fun, and goes out and gets himself killed! It's a bad example, and somebody outta sort you out!"

"Hold on!" said Maiyn, standing up abruptly, so the man drew back hastily. "Everybody goes on their own path, and I'll not be held accountable for what the Fates deal!"

"He was a good boy 'til your kind came through town! Filled his head with nonsense they did, and because of it he's dead! Now why shouldn't I take that out of your hide?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't choose this path for myself? That maybe I'm in this position through necessity, not choice?" Maiyn was almost shouting now, and Jaheira and Khalid were looking ready to stand up and intervene if necessary. "If you knew him like you think you did," continued the elf, "then ask yourself if he wouldn't have gone anyway. To some it's a calling, or something you're born with, the Fates decide it for you, whatever! Nobody gives it to you!"

"'Tain't true!" wailed the man. "He was going to take over the farm and settle down. Maybe apprentice with Thunderhammer during the winter. He never wanted to adventure..."

Another figure slowly approached the table, and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "That was what you wanted Marl," he said gently. "Fun's fun, but yer blamin' these folk fer what couldn't be helped. That boy was a fireband if ever there was."

"No," sobbed Marl, "He was settling down! He wanted... he wanted..."

"That new plough you got," continued his friend softly. "The one you bought last year. He got the gold by helping clear kobolds near Ulgoth's Beard. He wanted to make a difference, make these Realms a bit safer, just like these folks most likely."

"By Chauntea, why couldn't he just stay at home?" The man looked helplessly at Maiyn, and she suddenly felt a huge surge of sympathy for him.

"The Realms call, and you go." Her voice was kind, and she extended her hand to pat the man's arm. "He sounds a fine lad, taken too soon, but doing what he was meant to do. If you'll suffer our company, I'll gladly buy a round and toast his memory with you."

"'T'would be fitting, I guess," nodded Marl, taking a seat offered to him by Khalid. Maiyn fetched drinks from the bar with the help of his friend, Dunkin, and together they toasted the fallen.

"To Kennair Nethadin," said Marl sombrely. "Rest ye well!"

"Rest ye well," chorused the others, before finishing their drinks. Marl then stood, and shook the elf's hand before leaving without another word.

"Well, tis the calmest I've seen him in weeks," remarked Dunkin standing. "Thank ye for keeping yer patience with him."

After the men had gone, Jaheira and Khalid went to see about getting some food. As he passed, Khalid patted Maiyn's shoulder, and smiled approvingly at her. Montaron took the opportunity of their absence to kick Maiyn under the table - however, he only managed it because he was sitting next to her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Maiyn, now look ye here-" he started.

"No, you look." Maiyn decided it was about time she put her foot down properly. "We've got a job to do, and we don't need acres of dead locals complicating it, right?"

The halfling scowled. "Without sayin' yer wrong there, ye could've been politer about it."

Maiyn sighed in an exasperated way. "Okay my little friend, let me put it this way. Would your temper have heard anything politer?"

Montaron paused, obviously considering this. His scowl faded away, and was replaced by a highly mischievous grin. "Heh. Ye gotta point there. I'll gives ye that un fer free then."

-----------------------

Khalid awoke the next morning to find Jaheira already dressed, and sitting by the window.

"I am worried about the letter," she said quietly, not even turning to check he was awake. She just knew.

"I know d-dear," Khalid replied, as he got dressed. "We expected something like this to h-happen though."

Jaheira nodded and sighed. "Do you think Gorion told Maiyn anything about her past? She seems to be very carefree, and I am beginning to doubt she understands the danger she may be in."

"I think G-gorion was most likely w-waiting to get to the Friendly Arms," said Khalid. "He had h-hinted that he would t-tell her on her twentieth birthday, and that was the d-day they left."

"But then he died before he had the chance." Jaheira murmured a small prayer to Silvanus for Gorion's spirit. "Now it is up to us to inform her."

"I d-don't think the time is right," said Khalid thoughtfully. "While she allows us to accompany her, she is q-quite safe. We should let her d-discover herself before we confuse her with her p-past."

Jaheira looked unconvinced, but nodded. Together they made their way downstairs.

-----------------------

Montaron looked at the sleeping mage, and knew he should untie him before he woke up. He was getting rather tired of having to tie the necromancer to the bed each night, but it was a lot less hassle than wakening up to find Xzar dangling from the windowsill, or even having completely vanished. Still, they were on their way to Nashkel now, and soon this particular mission would be over. Maybe then they'd return to Zhentarim, and Montaron could enjoy spending the gold he'd managed to acquire over the past few months.

The halfling quickly removed the ropes from the mage, and then sat back down in the large armchair in the corner of the room. He wasn't sure what he made of their companions yet. He had caught the two half-elves looking at him more often than was necessary, and he knew better than to trust them. Something about them had made him wonder if they were affiliated with the Harpers, but even if they weren't, he'd have to keep a careful eye on them. He couldn't risk them hurting Xzar before they finished their pursuit.

The young bard had only been with them a short while, and the halfling had no real opinion on him. _Airy-fairy_, Montaron muttered to himself, wondering again what the point was of having someone to sing a sing when there was blood-shedding to do. The two young girls had aroused his curiosity. They were obviously not used to the travelling life, their naivety shone through in their actions, the way they chatted freely and animatedly as they walked through the forests, for example. He recognised the human as a fellow thief almost immediately; her elegant poise and charming smile made her a natural rogue, if inexperienced.

Her elven companion was a bit more mysterious. She seemed to be a ranger, to all intents and purposes, her skill with a bow was undoubtedly fine, and her ease at moving through the woods seemed instinctive. She had a close bond with the human, but seemed wary of everyone else, and her skills at leading were still in their most basic stages. Despite this, she had managed to guide them so far, and he had found himself respecting her words to him the previous evening. Not many others got to talk to him like that._ Aye, she's not too bad, that one_, he thought to himself, smiling slyly.

-----------------------

Imoen awoke to see the sunlight streaming into the window of the bedroom. She grunted and rolled over sleepily, almost knocking Garrick to the floor. This caused her to sit up with a start, and she looked down at the grinning bard. A quick check at the rest of the room revealed they were alone. Maiyn was meant to share the room with them, but her bed looked as if it had not been slept in.

"Where's Maiyn?" she asked, but Garrick merely shrugged. "She didn't come to bed?"

"I guess not," said Garrick lazily, stretching his arms, then reaching up to pull Imoen closer to him. "Lucky for us I guess, otherwise she might have walked in at the wrong time..."

Imoen matched his mischievous grin. The ale they'd sampled last night had left her quite merry indeed, but she could clearly remember the activities that had followed when Garrick had got her back to their room.

"She said she was going to meditate a while, if I remember clearly," continued Garrick, his brow creasing as he thought back to the evening. "I think she said she'd follow us up later, but if she did we must have already been asleep."

Imoen nodded, and got dressed quickly. She told Garrick to get his stuff together, and went downstairs where she found Jaheira and Khalid sitting at a table. They wished her a good morning, and asked how she'd slept.

"I slept fine," she said, flushing slightly. Khalid noticed her reddening, and just chuckled, while Jaheira's frown increased.

"Has Maiyn awoken yet?" asked the druid.

Imoen shuffled her feet and explained the unused bed. The druid cursed, and sprang up from her chair, saying she would look around the town. Khalid tried to get her to come back, but the female half-elf ignored him, and only stopped when she got to the door and came face to face with the ranger.

"Where have you been, child?" Jaheira snapped.

Maiyn gave her a look which spoke volumes. "I went for a walk," she said simply, and wandered past to sit down beside Imoen.

"Imoen said your b-bed didn't look as if you'd slept in it," said Khalid to her, gently.

Maiyn looked at him in surprise. "But I had," she shrugged. "I left Imoen and Garrick to go to bed before me last night, and I went outside to the back of the inn for a short while to meditate and pray since I missed the chance at dusk. I got a little carried away I guess, because I seemed to be there for ages, but then I came in, and went up to the room."

Imoen shifted uncomfortably, but Maiyn didn't seem to notice.

"It was dark," she said, "so I didn't bother lighting a candle, and I didn't need to anyway. The other two were asleep, so I just went to bed, and I woke up just as dawn was breaking again. So I went for a walk."

"You must be careful when you go out on your own," said Jaheira shortly, but said no more when she saw Khalid's warning look. Maiyn just shrugged again, and ordered some breakfast.

-----------------------

Nashkel managed to surprise Maiyn by being even smaller than Beregost. It seemed to consist of one main road that led beyond the bridge they were about to cross. Buildings lined the route, and Maiyn could see a graveyard not far down, suggesting the presence of a local temple. Trees grew freely between the homes, boxes and barrels sitting outside in the sun, unattended but safe from thieves due to the strong presence of both the Amnish guard and Flaming Fist troops. One guard stopped them as they crossed the bridge into the town, as Jaheira had warned them may happen.

"Identify yourselves!"

"We are er... the party of Maiyn?" the elf ventured.

The guard's mouth curled into a suppressed smile, recognising the hesitation of an inexperienced leader. "State your business in this town."

"We are here to see the mayor," Maiyn said, relaxing at a question she knew the answer to. "He is expecting two members of my party, Xzar and Jaheira. We are at the disposal of the town while we stay here," she added, hoping it sounded professional.

"Welcome... Party of Maiyn," grinned the guard. "I am Bardolan of the Amnish Guard. If you are here to help resolve our troubles, we extend our warmest greetings. Things have not been good here for some time now."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow. "Regarding the iron crisis?" she asked as she walked alongside him further into the town. "I know a little of it, and the problems relating to your mine, but I have only heard rumours and vague suspicion as to the causes."

"Aye, well," Bardolan sighed. "Our iron is rotten and there's talk of demons in the depths. The lower levels are all but abandoned until this crisis passes, and well, with all the miners disappearing... Then there's Commander Brage. Ack! They stripped that title from him, but here I am still using it."

"Commander Brage?" asked Maiyn.

"Aye, he killed his wife and children one night, in a blind rage seemingly. Then he killed all who saw him, and broke for the hills. He is out there still, and still we mourn, as much for him as for those he's taken." The guard stopped and wiped at his eye quickly. "Fie on you now! You've brought tears to the eyes of a soldier! On with you!"

The party left his company, heading towards the large townhouse that Khalid pointed out to meet with the mayor. He recognised Xzar immediately in the group, but his expression only displayed relief when his eyes rested on Jaheira and Khalid. He quickly recounted the problems they were having with the mine to the companions for the benefit Maiyn and Imoen.

"You probably already know part of our problem," he said, after the introductions were out of the way. "The iron shortage has crippled the coast and our mine is pretty much at the centre of it. Miners go missing all too often, and what ore we do manage to get out is tainted and worthless. Clearing the mine will not solve all our problems, but it would be a start, and it's the start we seek from yourselves."

Maiyn nodded to him. "We will help as best as we can, and will go to the mine as soon as possible." Her tone was confident, her manner assured, and the mayor smiled to her.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "You will be the toast of the town if you can help."


	5. Battles Underground

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Battles Underground**

-----------------------

It hadn't been hard to find. The foreman had been unwilling to let more 'meddlesome adventurers' traipse about in the tunnels, but since the mayor had sent them there was little he could do about it, except express his annoyance and impatience at their invasion of his mine.

They managed to go down a level without meeting anyone except frightened looking miners. Several of them pleaded with group to find the cause of their friends' deaths, and Maiyn had found it hard to listen to their tales. One had approached them timidly, and asked if they could take a dagger to one on the lower levels.

_"This is Kylee's dagger," he croaked. "He forgot to take it with him this morning, but he's down on the next level, and I'm worried about him being down there without it."_

Maiyn had assured the man she would deliver the dagger to his friend, and he'd thanked her profusely before returning to his work. They reached the lower levels without incident, and strode into a large cavern. Maiyn was pretty sure they'd find Kylee there too; and they did. He was thankful to have his dagger, but he wasn't convinced it would do him much good. He told them briefly of the creatures he had seen skulking around in the shadows, and the yapping noises they heard coming from the abandoned shafts. Jaheira nodded knowingly to Khalid, and Maiyn desperately wanted to ask what it was that they suspected, but her pride stopped her from making any conversation with the druid that wasn't absolutely necessary.

The party didn't linger for long as none of them were enjoying the darkness and dampness of the mine, and they wished their task to be done as soon as possible. Every tunnel looked the same to Maiyn, and she failed to understand what it was about life underground that appealed so much to dwarven folk. As they headed down another slope they heard a faint yapping noise.

_Kobolds_, thought Maiyn, as she prepared her bow, getting into a defensive position with the others. Sure enough, three kobolds came bouncing up the passage towards them, spotting them almost instantly and taking fire with their own shortbows. The group took them out quickly, their confidence growing by the weak foes the faced. Another set of stairs led down further into the darkness, and Maiyn hesitated. Something didn't feel right, but she wasn't sure what.

"Let me go ahead," she whispered to the others. "I'll see what is down there and return." Before Jaheira could object, she moved off ahead, and soundlessly crept down the stairs. Her elven infravision helped her to detect life around the bend ahead of her when she'd reached the bottom. Cautiously she moved towards the corner, and slowly peered round. A few kobolds were sitting there, obviously guarding the corridor. One had noticed a movement and was aiming straight towards her, and she withdrew as the arrow shot past. She could hear them yapping, moving closer to see what had found their way to them.

She ran back to the foot of the stairs, readying her bow. As they bounced around the bend she let off shot after shot, taking several down before they could react. More followed, advancing towards her with amazing speed, and Maiyn considered her options carefully. Then she ran upstairs.

-----------------------

Jaheira muttered something savage as Maiyn disappeared, and not even Khalid's words could soothe her bad mood. Imoen couldn't understand what she was saying, because it seemed to be in some elvish dialect, but she was sure she could hazard a guess. Khalid gave up trying to calm his wife, and instead reminded the younger ones to stay wary, noting that kobolds could see in the dark just as well as Maiyn could; if she saw anything downstairs, it would likely also see her.

Xzar was moved safely to the back of the group, where he swayed unsteadily on his feet as he entered a trance. Montaron, Jaheira and Khalid all readied their melee weapons, and crouched low, listening for any signs of approach. Imoen had an arrow ready at her bow, but her hands were shaking, and even Garrick's presence couldn't calm her nerves. The young bard had been instructed to not sing until battle began, as to not draw attention to their position.

Within minutes they heard someone running up the steps. Maiyn flew past the three fighters, and took up position beside Imoen, not even bothering to inform her companions about the fleet of kobolds chasing her. Their yapping soon filled the tunnel, and as they began to appear at the top of the stairs the fight began. The group had a strong position, and the kobolds fell swiftly to the three experienced fighters. Imoen and Maiyn had no real chance to use their archery for fear of hitting one of their own by accident, but their backup wasn't needed. When all was done, and valuables were collected, the group ventured down the stairway as a whole, and further into the mine.

-----------------------

"What do we do _now_?" asked Maiyn, feeling quite hopeless.

They'd travelled along the corridor, taking out a few stray kobolds as they went. Before long the tunnel had widened, they'd paused, allowing Maiyn to scout ahead to check for enemies. She returned with the news; a vast cavern lay ahead of them, the corridor continuing at the far side. Between them and it were dozens of kobolds, all alert and sitting almost regimented in the cave. Another larger figure was standing at the other side, but Maiyn hadn't been able to work out what or who it was. They were vastly outnumbered, and they knew it.

"We runs at 'em!" said Montaron, a bit too loudly for Maiyn's liking.

"I think that would be borderin' suicidal," remarked Imoen. The others tended to agree.

"We could try drawing some out," suggested Garrick thoughtfully, "make some sort of commotion, and let some of them come up here to investigate. That way we could perhaps take them on in manageable numbers."

The others stared at him. Even Xzar seemed to be surprised.

"What?" he asked, indignantly. "Don't look at me like it's the first suggestion I've made... even if it is. I mean, have you never heard of the tale of Ameda the Swift-"

"The bard has made a wise suggestion," said Jaheira, interrupting before Garrick could get into the flow of his tale. "We can make a sound here and pull back slightly; that way the sounds of any battle will be prevented from reaching the main cave. Hopefully this will let us lessen their numbers at least."

Jaheira clanged her shield off the wall a few times, and the party waited silently. Sure enough, a yapping noise made its way up the corridor towards them, and the group turned and retreated a little way back, taking up positions for a fight. They picked off the kobolds easily; their orderly form quickly breaking as they bounced up the corridor to investigate the noise. As the last one fell, Maiyn noted with dismay that only a small number of the total had actually ventured out of the cavern. She bent down and picked up a few arrows from one of the fallen kobold's quivers.

"Xzar, could you identify this for me?" she asked, handing the missile to the necromancer.

"Why certainly," he crooned, quickly muttering a few arcane words with a beaming smile. "These are arrows of fire, my dear mummy."

Maiyn smiled. "The cave... some of the kobolds had lanterns," she said thoughtfully. "How flammable would these arrows be if they hit an oil lantern?"

Khalid grinned at her suddenly realising what she was thinking. "They'd be quite likely to explode I g-guess. The enchantment on them is quite strong, b-but Xzar might know b-better."

Maiyn looked back to Xzar. For once his expression was totally serious, and he was carefully examining the arrow. "They have been potently enchanted," he said, "and as such they act like they are on fire without needing to be lit - when they hit their target, they will spark and explode on a minor scale, so I think the answer you're looking for is... stilts."

Maiyn blinked at him, but he had provided enough information. "If I could get close enough to get a few shots off at some lanterns..." she mused.

"Wait," said Jaheira suddenly. "How many of them are there exactly?"

Maiyn shrugged. "I'm not sure. A lot."

"I shall go with you and use an entangle spell - that way we can cause enough disruption to hopefully distract them from shooting, and the magical vines may be able to withstand the explosions. If so, this could prevent them from fleeing while you make your targets."

Maiyn thought about this for a few seconds, but there seemed to be little else in the way of options. Finally she nodded. She instructed the others to stay just slightly further back; ready to enter into a battle if the plan failed, equally as ready to flee if they needed to. When everyone was ready the two women moved back down towards the cave.

-----------------------

Jaheira began to mumble her incantation as they stood at the corner before the cavern. Maiyn had a normal arrow equipped, ready to try and fell the nearest archers who might target Jaheira and disrupt her spell. As the druid turned around the corner, she raised her shield to protect her as much as she could, hastily murmuring the remaining few words.

Maiyn leapt past her, bringing down the nearest kobolds with her shots before they had managed to ready their own arrows. Jaheira's spare hand moved upwards as she finished her conjuration, and the ranger's hand hovered over the fire arrows in her quiver; if Jaheira's spell worked she'd need one quickly to aim for a lantern, but if it failed for whatever reason, she was more comfortable with the more familiar arrows to take down the creatures individually.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and Maiyn instinctively grabbed a fire arrow, deciding to go for the shot regardless. As her hand clasped the unfamiliar fletching, she saw several yellow tendrils erupt from the ground, winding their way around most of the kobolds, trapping them in their grip. Suddenly the elf realised she was shaking, and she desperately tried to get her aim true on one of the lanterns. Jaheira had slipped back around the corridor when her spell had taken effect, and it was now up to Maiyn to finish the plan. She took aim at the farthest light source, and let her arrow fly.

Her world stayed in slow motion as the missile glided through the air, and she watched it strike a kobold firmly in the torso. She cried out in frustration, lining up another shot almost instantly, her nerves being replaced by determination - her shaking expelled. This time her aim was true; as her arrow hit home the lantern exploded, and a magical fire rippled out, reaching across the cavern as it detonated, incinerating those nearest it. Arrows were raining down on Maiyn as she ducked around the corner to avoid the detonation, and one flew into her unprotected right leg causing her to flinch.

"You have been hit," noted Jaheira. "Stay still a while..."

But Maiyn paid her no heed, limping back to the cavern entrance when she was sure the flames had quenched. She readied another arrow, and aimed for a lantern significantly closer to her than the first. Just as she took aim her eyes caught sight of the tall figure fleeing up the corridor at the far side of the cave. Maiyn let her missile fly, and moved to retreat back around the corridor, but her injured leg failed her. She stumbled as she tried to turn, and the force of the explosion pushed her back against the wall, the blinding light of the fire being the last thing she saw before everything went dark.


	6. Mulahey

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Mulahey**

-----------------------

Maiyn woke to see the others resting around her. She'd not been moved, so she could only assume that the plan had worked. She had also regained consciousness, which meant she was still alive, and this could only be a good thing. Her leg had been healed, and she was surprised to find she felt no pain as she pulled herself up from the floor.

"How long was I...?" she asked, feeling slightly dazed.

"Not long," said Khalid, kneeling beside her. "At most, about h-half an hour. Your second arrow managed to c-cause the surviving kobolds to f-flee. We're not sure why they d-didn't just fight, but there couldn't be many left."

"That wasn't my second arrow," she said glumly, explaining her missed first shot.

"You were lucky they only hit your leg," said Jaheira sharply, but her tone became more gentle. "You were foolish and reckless to run back like that, but I expect it is a sign of your young years."

"How are you feelin'?" asked Imoen. The young thief was watching her friend with worried eyes.

Maiyn smiled. "I feel... cold and a bit sick actually. But otherwise, I feel fine."

"The knock to your head will be causing you to feel nauseous," said Jaheira. "We will rest here a short while, and eat."

Montaron was busy fixing some food while the conversation went on, and when Khalid and Jaheira moved away to talk in private Maiyn watched him with an amused smile. The halfling noticed her stare, and scowled.

"Ye wantin' somethin'?" he snapped impatiently. "I have no time fer chattin' wi' ye. I'm preparin' the flamin' dinner."

Maiyn couldn't help but be amused by his obvious ire. "I must admit that you surprise me. Cooking isn't a talent I'd have associated with someone of your... temperament."

The halflings glare increased tenfold at her. "I likes eatin', and I don't trust none other wit' me stummick, is all," he muttered.

Maiyn couldn't resist teasing him. "Hmmm. Reserving to yourself the rights to nightshade distribution, I suppose?"

Montaron's scowl faded, and he grinned at her wickedly. "As there's only the one cookin' pot and it's all-share-all, I'd suffer it too, which me stummick'd mislike. 'Sides, if I had somethin' like that in mind, ye'd know of it long 'fore dinner time."

"So you have the knowledge of poisons, then?" she asked, now genuinely curious.

"If'n I didn't, I'd be a fool... or dead, more like," he snorted. "But ye needn't be worryin'. None o' ye're worth such slickery out here."

"You sound as though you don't approve."

"Well, if they's _no_other way... but I never yet knew a feller as used 'em regular, what didn't get sloppy in his habits and neglectful o' his skills." Montaron shrugged, and his attention went back to his culinary skills. He occasionally looked up to the young elf as he prepared the rations, but she had closed her eyes, and was resting uneasily against the cold, stone wall.

-----------------------

Montaron and Imoen had been scouting ahead checking for traps. Maiyn had insisted on it after they crossed the cavern and Xzar had stepped on a loose stone. Khalid had ducked to avoid the acid arrow that flew towards him, but the elf was unwilling to risk running blindly into any further snares.

It meant that their advancement was slow but steady, and judging by the occasional flurries of activity from the two thieves, it was a prudent move. The walls around them slowly began to change as they moved further into the depths, the rock looking less mined, and more like a natural cavern. The floor underfoot also changed, and occasionally a crack in the ground would show some slow moving lava beneath the surface.

Before long they arrived at a deep chasm, a narrow bridge of stone being the only way across, leading into the darkness. Montaron and Imoen cautiously approached it, still checking for anything suspicious, when a hail of arrows landed around them, causing them to pull back to the cover of the walls.

They waited, but nothing appeared from across the bridge.

"They won't come over," sighed Maiyn, "because it's trapped."

The group tried to work out what to do next. Without being able to check for traps, they could not cross such a narrow and dangerous span. Maiyn agreed that she could possibly move herself forward enough to take a few shots at them, but accepted that they'd see her just as clearly, and she'd be outnumbered once again. Jaheira had been right before - she was lucky it was just her leg that had been hit. She didn't want to test her fortune again quite so soon.

"Would you provide cover for me, my child, if we were to approach the edge of the chasm?" Xzar's voice was soft, and he held something in his hands that Maiyn couldn't quite make out.

"Cover? You want to go nearer to them?" Maiyn pondered the mage. "Whatever for? If they hit you with an arrow, there's little I can do!"

"I am glad you would oblige, child!" Xzar exclaimed, and wandered off towards the bridge before she could grab him. Maiyn leapt after him instinctively, and readied her bow. Sure enough, she could make out the kobolds sitting at the other side of the chasm, and there were many.

She moved slightly ahead of Xzar so they would be tempted to aim for her, and she rained down arrow after arrow upon them as she somehow dodged the incoming onslaught. She could head Xzar muttering behind her, and he seemed to take a lifetime to cast whatever spell he had prepared. Then he was done, and he turned and disappeared back to the group, leaving the elf alone, still shooting and amazed she'd not been hit. On the edge of her vision, she could make out what appeared to be a cloud, a billowing mass of gas that lingered over the edge of the opposing side of the gorge. One by one the kobolds fell to the ground; some were still, some were twitching, and some turned to flee further down the tunnel. Maiyn watched in amazement for a few seconds, and then swiftly returned to the group. She stared at Xzar.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you? What _was_ that?"

Xzar was sorting through some jars in his pack, but he paused to look up to the ranger. "Ah, my dear child," he cooed, "that was stinking cloud. I have a soft spot for that spell, but the components for it are rather tricky to come across generally. I would advise us not crossing over until it has dispersed."

Jaheira and Khalid moved forward slightly to see what was happening in the cloud, but Maiyn insisted everyone wait until Xzar decreed it safe to cross. Then Imoen and Montaron began edging their way across the bridge once more, disarming several traps. When they reached the other side of the chasm, they were met with a pile of kobold corpses.

"How exactly did this cloud kill them, Zhent?" asked Jaheira sharply as she stood amongst them.

Xzar turned to the druid, and smiled benevolently. "Poison," he said simply, rummaging around in his pack further. When he realised she was still looking at him, he walked over so that his face was only a couple of inches from her own.

"I have become death, destroyer of worlds!" His cackle echoed around the cave, and made Imoen jump.

"Enough!" snapped Jaheira, turning away in disgust. "We must move on."

-----------------------

The tunnel twisted and turned as they went on, providing plenty of places for the kobolds to ambush them. There were never more than a couple at a time though, and the group found them easily dealt with. They then came to a junction, there the tunnel split into two. One smaller tunnel ran off into the darkness, while another larger entrance led into another sizeable cavern. Maiyn had moved to scout the smaller tunnel, while the others looked into the cave, when she heard a high pitched chittering noise coming from their location. Strange noises followed, and Maiyn heard Garrick breaking into song, being somewhat drowned out by Xzar's roar: "_Let the rivers run red!_"

She turned to head back to her companions aid when the familiar yapping noise erupted from behind her. The kobolds down this corridor had obviously heard the commotion too, and were coming to investigate; her companions would be too busy fighting their own battle to notice them. She readied her bow and aimed down the passage, taking out the kobolds as they appeared in her sight. There seemed to be almost no end to them, but they came one or two at a time, not possessing the sense to group together and charge as a unit.

Before long, Jaheira and Khalid had appeared by her side, and helped her to take out the remaining foes. The three returned the junction, where Maiyn noticed the halfling looking very pale.

"We think Monty's poisoned," said Imoen, looking at him with worry.

"A bit o' poison ain't gonna... argh!" Montaron jerked violently, and collapsed to his knees, huddled into a foetal position. Jaheira roughly made him sit up, and checked him thoroughly.

"It's quite bad," she murmured. "I shall need the herbs from my bag."

Khalid immediately opened her pack and took out some small white flowers. As he handed them to Jaheira he also took some small bottles from his own pack, and opened one. Jaheira crushed the flowers in her hands, and added them to the bottle he held open to her. Khalid put the lid back on the bottle and shook it vigorously while Jaheira tried to hold the halfling upright.

"You must drink this," she said, as Khalid guided the bottle to his lips. The halfling allowed them to administer the antidote, but pushed them away when he had enough strength back, immediately falling over in the process.

"We need to rest," said Jaheira. "The antidote will take a few hours to completely cure him, and he will need to regain his strength in that time."

Maiyn nodded, and watched Khalid and Garrick try to assist the halfling into becoming more comfortable. "What poisoned him? I was here, trying to hold off the kobolds, and I only heard some strange sounds..."

"Two giant spiders that lived in that cave," replied Jaheira, busy sorting out the remainder of her herbs and potions.

Maiyn felt herself sway slightly, and she felt dizzy. Imoen had noticed her friend turning pale, but Maiyn shook her head before she could say anything. Imoen nodded, knowing what was wrong.

-----------------------

_"Look, it won't harm you!" Imoen had been teasing Maiyn for hours, holding the creature out to the elf at every opportunity as they lounged in the gardens at Candlekeep._

_"I don't care!" shrieked the elf, recoiling from the human's outstretched palm. "Just take it AWAY from me!"_

_Imoen giggled and withdrew her hand. "Really, for someone who loves the wilderness so much, you're a real BABY about spiders!"_

_Maiyn scowled at the thief, but remained hunched up, refusing to go anywhere near her._

_"You know, the monks were telling me..." Imoen began._

_"No, Imoen, really, don't!" pleaded Maiyn._

_"... that you can get giant spiders, and they're even bigger and taller than some humans!" finished the rogue proudly. "Maiyn? Where are you going? Maiyn!"_

_The elf was unable to answer her friend, as she'd darted off behind the bushes to be violently sick._

-----------------------

"So, Maiyn," said Garrick as they rested, dragging his gaze from Imoen's sleeping features. The bard and ranger had agreed to take the first guard with Khalid, allowing the others to get some sleep. "I was wondering what you thought of my music. Everyone else seems to have an opinion..."

Maiyn looked at him, and blinked, clearing her mind of the spider infestation it was suffering from. "Oh, er," she replied, slightly hesitant at the random question. "Truly, you are a great bard Garrick. You have songs and tales for every occasion."

The bard looked at her incredulously, but smiled when her face remained serious. "Thanks, it... uh, means a lot to hear that! When I write of you, I'll be sure to mention your kindness and good nature."

Maiyn smiled. She hadn't really lied - exaggerated perhaps, but not outright lied. Garrick's songs did seem to have a positive effect in battle, and at rest he had shared some of his more interesting tales and songs to an appreciative audience - well, Imoen at least.

"When we have finished here, I shall have a new tale to write," Garrick mused thoughtfully. "It will be an interesting piece to work on, I am sure."

The elf grinned at him. "Yes, I am sure it will," she remarked, looking from the young bard to her sleeping friend, and then returning her gaze to the bard.

"Er," coughed Garrick, suddenly turning red. "Well, yes." Maiyn heard Khalid chuckling softly as he worked on his swords, and she caught his eye while grinning mischievously. The whole party knew of Imoen and Garrick's blossoming relationship after Maiyn had quite pointedly asked how much rest they'd got after suffering from the necessity of sharing a bed in Beregost. Imoen had immediately turned scarlet, and kicked her friend as Montaron yelled, _'Oh, look ye! The young rogue's got hersel' a singin' knight!' _He and Xzar had howled with laughter, despite Jaheira's disapproving stare at the juvenile display. Khalid had just chuckled softly with Maiyn.

"Tell me, m-minstrel," began Khalid, looking over to Garrick, "do you know any songs or t-tales other than the formal lays that y-you share with us?"

"Heh," sniggered Garrick. "As a practicing bard, I've learned a few score drinking songs. You have to know those to get by in taverns, but I'm not ready for the grand halls yet."

Khalid smirked. "No, I meant... folk songs, I g-guess you'd say."

"Folk songs? Hmm." Garrick paused to think. "One or two, maybe, from when I was a child, but they don't entertain the taproom crowd, and they certainly can't be called 'Art'."

"No?" Khalid looked surprised. "Odd, when you th-think of it. That common experience isn't the b-best soil for art to grow in..."

"What everyone already knows can't be art," said Garrick thoughtfully. "Art is too rare for that, and so is best served by extraordinary events; the better to explore the outermost limits of feeling and understanding..." His voice drifted off as he stared into space.

"I don't feel so b-bad, then, about not being artistic," stated Khalid, "if one has to speak a different language and almost be an outsider j-just to cope with it."

-----------------------

Montaron and Imoen had been working on the trap for almost ten minutes when they signalled that it was safe. It was an elaborate snare, covering half the door as well as the floor next to it. Maiyn was surprised to find the door unlocked, and the group moved through quietly. The corridor didn't extend far ahead of them. The end was a smallish cavern, littered with the bones of some poor creatures. _Probably kobolds_, thought Maiyn.

A passage branched off to their right, and the elf cautiously crept up to it and peered around. Three kobolds were sitting with their backs to her, facing a large boulder at the far side of the tunnel. Maiyn saw that their attention was taken by crumpled figure lying on the ground. She turned her gaze to a small fissure in the wall; the space had been converted into someone or something's quarters, with rugs laid across the floor, and cushions scattered along the edges of the walls. Maiyn moved around the corner a bit more, and managed to make out a half-orc kneeling at the far side of the room, deep in prayer. The symbol hanging on the wall above him clearly showed him as a Priest of Cyric, and Maiyn wrinkled her nose.

She returned back to the others and filled them in on her findings. "I am going to go back and try for the kobolds," she said firmly. "If the half-orc becomes aware of what is happening, I shall call for you - or rather, you will likely hear for yourselves."

"Who is the other person behind the kobolds? A prisoner?" asked Imoen thoughtfully.

Maiyn shrugged. "Looks most likely, but we shall see." Without another word she returned to her position, and silently readied her bow. Before she could take a shot, the prone figure moved and raised his head. Maiyn retreated into the shadows, but his eyes followed her, and she saw the male elven face quite clearly. The expression was weak and tired, and Maiyn instantly knew it was no foe. She raised a finger to her lips, and moved forward again, readying her bow to take down the kobolds.

Her first two shots were perfect, felling them before they even reacted. The last kobold hadn't realised what was happening until it was too late, and it was mid-turn when Maiyn's arrow landed in its head.

Maiyn instinctively darted over to the figure, past the priest who was still deep in prayer. The male elf's robes were dishevelled; his skin filthy with the dirt of the mine, and his long dark hair was matted. She wondered how long he had been held captive here, and without a word she produced her new hunting knife and swiftly cut his bonds.

A sound from the priest's quarters made her push him rather roughly behind the large rock, so he was safely out of sight from the approaching priest. She mouthed an apology, then darted away while staying in the shadows, standing up and walking out to face the cleric from a different angle. The half-orc slowly brought his gaze up from the sight of his dead kobolds and regarded her.

"Tazok must have dispatched you, and my traitorous kobolds let you pass, didn't they?" His voice was tired, his eyes were cold and soulless. Maiyn hoped the others had heard his voice, for the man was wearing protective platemail, a sturdy looking helmet and a large shield. He was also armed with a mean looking mace. "I knew I could not trust them! Armed as such, you have obviously been sent to kill me. By Cyric, not a measure of ore leaves this mine unspoiled, and I am still to be executed?"

"No such person sent us," replied the elf calmly. Her hand was ready to snatch some arrows from her quiver at the first sign of danger, but she had no hope of penetrating the man's defences. She spoke on, her voice carrying nothing but a confident tone. "Your head however is in no less danger! Reveal your treachery, and mayhaps we will be merciful!" Her voice rose as she spoke, alerting her friends to her discovery, and her keen hearing heard them moving closer, much to her relief.

The male just stared at her, and a look of mild disbelief crossed his face. "Tazok did not send thee? Ha! Then thou art dead, most certainly! Help me, my minions - aid me!"

The cleric stretched his hand out, and pointed to the tunnel where her companions were waiting to strike. Maiyn couldn't see what had happened, but Montaron suddenly charged past the tunnel entrance with Khalid close behind. She heard Imoen shrieking "_He's raised the dead Maiyn!"_ and she remembered room littered with skeletal remains.

A familiar yapping noise filled the air, and kobolds seemed to materialise from nowhere, blocking her way back to her friends. She ducked back behind the rock making sure to not step on the injured elf, and began to shoot down the kobolds, ducking the arrows that were shot back towards her. A quick look past the creatures revealed that Garrick had picked up a sword from somewhere, and was in the midst of the melee alongside Jaheira, swinging wildly at the Priest of Cyric, while Imoen concentrated on the kobolds nearest her. Xzar was throwing spells towards the undead, looking more focussed than Maiyn could ever remember him. _Of course, _she thought while readying another arrow, _he's a necromancer; he'll feel alive amongst all this undead..._

Suddenly she felt a wild surge of panic. She had grabbed the last of her arrows from her quiver, and was out of ammunition. The injured elf by her side had noticed this, and looked slightly concerned. She shared a beaming smile with him, and shrugged, before lightly jumping into the fray to loot a quiver from one of the fallen minions.

Somehow she managed to dodge the blows aimed at her from the kobolds, and she swiftly bent and grabbed a case from one of their fallen comrades. Turning around, she was faced with one particularly ferocious looking creature, and she didn't have time to reach for her sword as it lunged for her. Instead, she ducked to the side and swung her newly gained quiver hard at its head. It staggered slightly from the unexpected blow, and she instinctively followed it up with a vicious punch to its jaw. As it fell to the ground dazed, she wondered what had come over her, and she bounded back to the slight cover provided by the boulder.

"I got some more arrows!" she exclaimed in elvish to the prisoner, and she refilled her own quiver. Without any more words, she went back to shooting the yapping beasts, happily noting that Khalid and Montaron had arrived to help Garrick and Jaheira with the priest.

Garrick swiftly pulled back from the battle, dropping his sword and pulling out his lute. The last kobold fell, and Xzar began to concentrate on an incantation aimed at the priest. The priest was also in the middle of a spell, using his shield to deflect the rain of blows from the three fighters surrounding him. With a look of triumph, he finished his conjuration, and a yellow glow engulfed Montaron and Jaheira, rooting them to the ground.

Khalid somehow managed to avoid the effects, and redoubled his attack. The cleric avoided his blows, and managed to strike Jaheira with his mace painfully, tearing open a large gash on her shoulder. The spell he'd placed on her kept her rooted in place, and he drew back his mace for another swing.

It never came though, as Xzar's magic missiles streamed through the air, striking the man's helmet and causing him to loose his footing. Khalid lashed violently with his swords, knocking his foe's shield to the ground, and managing to deftly flick his mace from his grasp.

"I yield, I yield to thee!" the half-orc exclaimed, scrabbling around on the floor. Maiyn stood and moved closer to him; Khalid had restrained himself from any more strikes, but was poised and ready to land the final blow; the injury to his beloved wife had incensed him almost to the point of losing control.

"What information can you give us about why you are here?" asked Maiyn directly.

The priest turned to look at her, and smiled. His mouth was moving but he didn't speak.

"He's casting!" Maiyn yelled, but his hold spell wore off at that moment, and before Khalid could move the man lay on the ground dead, with Montaron's sword piercing the joint in his armour around his torso.

"That'll bloody teach 'im t'cast at me!" roared the small warrior, who seemed to take a personal insult in being prevented from maiming.

Jaheira dropped her pack, and busied herself with a healing preparation with Khalid's help while Maiyn looked on helplessly. Montaron was stripping the corpse of valuables, and had seemingly found several magical items. Xzar took them and identified them swiftly as a Ring of Holiness and what he called 'Boots of Grounding' - boots with a slight enchantment that made them more able to absorb electrical attacks. Jaheira accepted the gift of the ring when her healing spell was done, a warm yellow glow engulfing her as it settled upon her finger, and her husband was given the boots.

"Khalid, can you give me a hand?" Maiyn asked, leading him to the boulder. The elf prisoner was still conscious, but was only able to stand with fighter's help and support.

"At last," he said faintly, "I am free of my prison. Five and eighty days are for too long for one of the fair folk to live as a dwarf, though you look no better yourself. I am Xan, by the way."

Maiyn grinned at the morose expression on the elf. "I am Maiyn. How did you come to be trapped in such an inhospitable place?"

Xan seemed to flinch at her name, and his eyes regarded her almost with fear for a split second.

"What is wrong?" she asked, puzzled by his reaction.

The elf merely shook his head, and sighed. "Alas, I was sent to investigate the strange goings-on in this area, and I landed caged for seemingly hopeless weeks on end. I have not seen the sun for almost as long as I have not seen my home."

"Then we shall fix that as soon as we can," said Maiyn brightly.

Imoen had found and opened a chest in the priest's room, and Xzar came rushing over to relieve her of the spell scrolls she found, stashing them neatly in his pack for perusal later. Imoen passed several potions of healing to Jaheira and Khalid to replenish their supplies. Two shortsword were also found, one of them was claimed by Xan, and he immediately seemed to regain strength when it was handed to him. Xzar identified the other as having a minor enchantment upon it, and Imoen put it in her pack for safekeeping. Most interesting, to Maiyn, were the parchments she found at the bottom of the chest. A quick glance showed that one was more recent that the other, so she opened the older first, and read it.

_My servant Mulahey,_

_I have sent you the kobolds and mineral poison you require. Your task is to poison any iron ore that leaves this mine. Do not reveal your presence to the miners or you will find yourself swamped by soldiers from the local Amnish Garrison. My superiors have recently hired the services of the Black Talon Mercenaries and the Chill. With these soldiers at my disposal I should be able to destroy any caravans entering the region from the south and east. _

_I do not wish to deal with iron coming from the Nashkel Mine, so do not fail your duty._

_Tazok_

She passed the parchment to the others, and opened the next letter.

_My servant Mulahey,_

_Your progress in disrupting the flow of iron ore does not go as well as it should. How stupid can you be to let your kobolds murder the miners? With your presence revealed you should be wary of enemies sent to stop your operation. Your task is a very simple one; if you continue to show that you cannot do the job, you will be replaced. _

_I will not send the kobolds you have requested as I need all the troops I possess to stop the flow of iron into this region; I have enclosed more mineral poison, however. If you have any problems, send a message to my new contact in Beregost. His name is Tranzig, and he shall be arriving at Feldepost's Inn in the next week._

_Tazok_

The ranger frowned as she handed the parchment to Jaheira. Imoen had discovered some vials and bottles of the poison they'd been using on the ore, and Maiyn carefully put them into her pack to show the mayor when they returned to Nashkel. The iron crisis was turning out to be a well orchestrated plot by someone or some group, and Maiyn's party had only just scraped the tip of the iceberg it seemed.

"We need to report back to the mayor of Nashkel," she said, "and then I need to visit this Tranzig person."


	7. Dreams and Carnivals

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Dreams and Carnivals**

-----------------------

Xan felt relieved to see the sky. He had resigned himself to a life in the dark cavern, with only the kobolds for company as his strength slowly sapped away with the absence of his Moonblade, until he died, alone and having failed his mission. He stood slightly away from the others, letting the breeze caress his face as he raised his head to the sky, and closed his eyes. He sighed, almost with contentment, having forgotten how good it was to feel the world around him; the soft breeze, the scent of the forest nearby. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the elven girl had walked over and she was smiling warmly.

"I have to thank you again for releasing me," he said dourly. "My appreciation for my liberty binds me to offer my services to your cause - if you would allow us to face the impossible together, that is. I am a skilled mage if you were unsure as to my profession." He was unsure as to how she would respond, but it would seal his doom one way or another.

The ranger laughed slightly, a lilting sound that reminded him of his home, and for a second he felt his heart wrench with sadness. "I would be pleased to have another mage join us, if it is what you wish," she said.

"I thank you," he said formally. "However ineffective our actions may be, I shall not rest until I have made payment to you."

"There is nothing to pay me for," she said gently.

Xan looked straight into her eyes, and smiled slightly. "Nevertheless, I have made my oath, and I shall endeavour to fulfil it. But it is a hopeless task, and we are doomed to failure." He sighed and turned his face upwards once more, still barely believing he was free. "The sky! Ah, it is a relief to gaze upon this unbounded infinity once more. This is much better than the frowning walls of my filthy cave."

"I am glad you're feeling better after everything you have gone through," said Maiyn, sincerely.

"I am afraid I shall never be able put this experience away for good." he said morosely. "Any sort of torture would pale before those bleak, empty weeks I had to endure. Not a single scrap of daylight, not a breath of a living wind; such an existence was worse than death."

Maiyn frowned with concern. "I am sorry, Xan. I hope you will recover."

"I might, but what is the point? Our pitiful band will likely be captured again, and all too soon. Regardless, Mulahey is dead, and I am fortunate to see the sky and walk the woods. Thank you… Maiyn. I almost want to believe it will last."

She seemed to notice his pause at using her name, and he readied himself for her question. She opened her mouth to speak, but voices rose behind them, and she was disturbed by an argument taking place between the druid and the halfling. With a resigned sigh she turned to sort it out. Xan watched her go, trying to decide what he thought of his rescuer.

-----------------------

Imoen reeled from the reward they had been given by the mayor as they sat in the common room of the Nashkel Inn.

"I dunno Maiyn; I think there's about 1000 gold pieces in here!"

"You can count it, if it'll make you happier," said replied the ranger, suddenly feeling tired. She leant forward and took the key to the room she was to share with Xan; the Inn only had four rooms, and so Maiyn and Xan had agreed they would be happy enough to share since the others paired off quite naturally.

"I'm tired," she said simply, and left the others without another word, heading up to her room swiftly.

When she got there, she shut the door, but left it unlocked so Xan would be able to get in, and she lay atop one of the beds, closing her eyes. She felt herself drift off, and didn't fight the feeling of sleep as it enveloped her.

-----------------------

_Maiyn was back at Candlekeep, standing outside the immense palisade. The gate was closed and barred, preventing her access to within. She looked above the walls and saw the window to her old room in the library building; a candle was shining behind the glass, but suddenly it went out. As the light was extinguished, the bricks surrounding the windows closed too, the walls conspiring to keep her at bay._

_"You cannot go back this way child." The voice was calm and caring - Gorion's form materialised beside her, but instead of being comforting it was just a shade of his former self. He was as dead to her here as he was in reality. "You must go on."_

_The ghost gestured to the woods that lay behind her as if it should be inviting, and she turned to look, wondering how hard it would be to get through. A path formed for her as she thought; clear and easily passable, and it seemed like it was meant for her. Maiyn felt a pulling sensation trying to draw her to it. It promised to lead her from the life she was leading, but something felt wrong - she found it too convenient and something about it made her uneasy. She didn't want to dwell on her loss, but she was determined that it should not be forgotten. Gorion would live in her memory for a long time in peaceful reverence._

_The ghost of Gorion smiled at her, and faded away as she turned to find her own course. She moved away, seeking out a new direction - one that was not so clear, but interesting nonetheless. The pull from the original path became a push, but Maiyn held steadfast to her decision. A whisper followed her as she strode determinedly, its sinister tone echoing in her head and sounding familiar, though she had never heard it before._

_"You will learn..." Maiyn didn't look back, but she felt a chill run across the length of her being, as if someone had walked across her grave. The ground beneath her opened up, and suddenly she was dragged down into the earth._

_When the light returned, she found herself in the empty mines of Nashkel. She was still moving down into the earth, through walls and floors, descending deeper until she came to a gentle halt. She saw the bloated figure of Mulahey, in no better shape than she had left him, standing motionless before her._

_The apparition seemed to be waiting, and a dagger of bone floated out from the shadows and hovered before her. It was waiting for her to take it, to strike him down for the final kill; a death beyond death. Maiyn turned from it, and heard it clatter to the ground. The ghost was surprised, but its expression thankful as it floated off, on to face whatever fate was in store for it. A spark of hope was left in Maiyn, which seemed to fill a hole she didn't know was empty - a dagger shaped hole. She was disturbed by a voice from the earth below, and as it began to speak the dagger rose into the air and launched itself towards her heart. _

Maiyn awoke, sweating and trembling from the nightmare, but the voice lingered in her conscious head. "You _will_ learn!" She didn't feel right - something about her had changed but she had no idea what. A strange burning sensation rippled through her very being, but faded almost instantly, and she feared she was feverish.

"Are you alright?" Xan's voice was concerned, and his eyes were troubled as he looked over to her.

She nodded, trying to catch her breath as her heart pounded in her chest. "It was just a nightmare." The mage didn't look convinced, but said nothing. "How long have I been asleep?"

Xan shrugged. "An hour, perhaps two. I came up not long ago to recommend that you ate before retiring fully for the evening, but I didn't wish to waken you from your slumber."

Maiyn nodded, and sat up properly. "Have you eaten?" The mage shook his head. "Will you accompany me then?"

-----------------------

They sat mostly in silence as they waited for the food to arrive. Their other companions had retired, so they had the table by the fire to themselves, and Maiyn found herself in almost a daze while she stared at the flames until Xan decided to start a conversation.

"What caused you to leave your home?" he asked carefully. "You look too young to lead a life on the road and I cannot help but wonder about your reasons."

"I have no home, Xan," she replied honestly, her heart wrenching as she faced up to the truth. She saw the look of intrigue on his face, and elaborated slightly. "I grew up at Candlekeep, but its doors are closed to me now."

"Candlekeep? Are you sure?" he asked incredulously. "Ah, but of course you are. I do not doubt your words, but the library fortress is strictly regulated and carefully guarded. Unless there've been special circumstances I am unaware of, I do not see how the monks could allow you to spend childhood there."

The ranger grinned despite herself. "I must have been a charming child."

"Oh, I do not doubt that. You are still... charming." Xan lowered his head for a few seconds, and Maiyn thought he looked slightly flushed. "There must have been a deeper cause, was there not?"

"My father persuaded the Keeper of the Tomes to let me stay." Maiyn's voice broke slightly and she fought to keep it steady. "Gorion was a well-known sage, and had some influence on the monks. But it is not important now - he is dead, and they would not accept me back. There is nowhere else for me to go."

"I... I see." Xan paused for a few moments. "My condolences. I have heard the name: he was a powerful human mage, and a friend of Harpers who are always welcome in Evereska. I know how hollow the words may sound; alas, I can do no more. You have saved my life, and I shall do my best to protect yours if the occasion arises. And I foresee it will be soon, for the number of our enemies does not decrease." He sighed dramatically.

Maiyn reached across the table for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," she said quietly, then decided to change the subject. "I have noticed the blade you carry." Xan raised an eyebrow curiously. "It's a Moonblade, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded, and couldn't quite keep the look of surprise off his face. Maiyn laughed at his expression.

"I may have grown up away from our kin, Xan, but I do know some of our customs." Then she inclined her head, and addressed him in elvish: "I hail you, the defender of Elvendom, and wielder of the Moonblade."

Xan now looked completely incredulous by the enigma that sat before him. "It is..." he responded, also in elvish, "it is almost reassuring to be recognised, my... sister."

Maiyn smiled brightly at him, and continued in their native tongue. "You seem to be surprised I can speak our language."

"I expected you to know only common," he admitted, "but it is a pleasant surprise to realise that your mentor made some effort to teach you of your heritage."

"Gorion made a great effort," she said softly, her gaze returning to the fire as she reminisced. "He taught me about our language, our customs, our Gods..."

"The Seldarine?" Xan asked.

Maiyn nodded and smiled. "He introduced me to Fenmarel Mestarine. I think he thought I would find... an affinity."

Xan nodded, and seemed to be deep in thought. "He certainly seems to have given your roots some consideration. Did he ever speak to you of your parents?"

Maiyn nodded. "He spoke a little, but he didn't have much to tell. He knew my mother, but had no knowledge as to who my father was, or even if he still lived. He seemed fairly sure he had died though, and he himself witnessed my mother's death."

Xan's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "He witnessed it?"

"She..." Maiyn's voice croaked slightly. She'd never shared the details with anyone else, not even Imoen. "She died in childbirth he said. He took me to live with him so I would not grow up alone."

Xan looked puzzled by this. "There would have been other relatives surely? You would have been born in an elven settlement? Why wouldn't he leave you to grow with your kin?"

"I don't know Xan," she said, looking straight into his eyes. "But it matters not. I got the best life I could have had, with a loving father and Imoen as a sister."

Xan nodded. "But it must have been difficult to be close to Imoen, for she is young, and you would have been quite mature when she was just a baby."

Maiyn shook her head, and explained the aging curse that had lingered over her until recently. Once again, his eyes widened in amazement and he seemed to have difficulty understanding until they had gone over it for the second time.

"You are quite a remarkable person, it seems," he said thoughtfully, his dark eyes studying her intently.

"Oh I am," she said, smiling weakly. "So much so, that I have a price on my head." Again she explained the story behind the bounty notice they had found, and how they believed it to be connected to the man who had killed Gorion.

"I wished to ask you something," she said suddenly, while Xan sat deep in thought. "When you heard my name for the first time, you flinched, and when you came to say it yourself, you paused - why?"

Xan smiled dryly to her. "Gorion may have taught you a lot about your heritage, but he has neglected to tell you the meaning of your name? Whether or not it was intended, the forepart of your name, 'Mai', means 'the slayer', or death. The end is commonly used to mean 'bringer'. Your name crudely translates as 'the bringer of death'."

-----------------------

"Gorion never said where your name came from?"

Maiyn shook her head to Imoen. The sunlight was shining down on them as they sat on the grassy bank by the Nashkel Temple of Helm. Small flowers covered the slope that the two girls were perched on, the ground rolling down to be met by the dozens of headstones that marked the final resting places of the town's fallen. It was peaceful there, away from the slightly busier road that ran through the town.

She'd explained the conversation she'd had with Xan the previous evening to her friend while they'd managed to slip away from the others for a while, both of them making daisy chains without thinking, their nimble hands working the flowers together. Subconsciously they were racing each other; as children they'd had competitions to see who could make the longest chain within certain time limits.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have chosen that name for you with _that _translation," said Imoen thoughtfully, as she played with some strands of her hair. "It does _sound_ rather sinister, but Xan's hardly Mr. Cheerful, is he?"

Maiyn grinned. "That's true," she replied, watching the townsfolk pass in the distance. "I don't see why he'd lie about it, though I suppose he could just be misinterpreting it, or reading more into it that there is."

"Well he is all gloomy," noted Imoen. "Bet he wouldn't have mentioned it if he'd been able to make your name mean 'Happy Forever'!"

The two young friends giggled as they got up and slowly walked back to the inn arm in arm. Jaheira had been rather displeased with the thought of them going out alone, but had relented when they had assured her they would be armoured and armed. _Who'd bother us here_, wondered Maiyn as they'd left. _It's not like it's a bustling, huge city!_

"My d-dear, please sit down," said Khalid for the third time in the space of an hour. "I am sure that the g-girls are more than capable of looking after themselves and staying out of t-trouble."

The druid paced around the almost empty common room, her body language showing her agitation. The other members of the group were sitting at the table with Khalid, watching the domestic disagreement with some amusement.

"But what if trouble decides to seek _them_ out?" Jaheira snapped, not bothering to cease her stride. "People pass through this town all the time as they travel between the north and Amn. Anyone could find them out there."

"Noone knows they a-are here," said Khalid quietly, still trying to soothe his wife. "They are y-young, and they have had no f-freedom to any degree. Let them-"

The half-elf's words were cut short as the sound of Imoen shrieking drifted in from the open window. Jaheira immediately began sprinting to the door, the others following her closely. _Oh d-dear_, thought Khalid, as he wrenched his swords from their scabbard.

-----------------------

Maiyn saw that Jaheira was the first of the others to emerge from the inn, just as she expected. She tried to shuffle away from the body lying at her feet, suddenly feeling like she'd just been caught stealing cookies from Winthrop's store again. The rest of her companions were behind the druid, watching with expressions ranging from curiosity to shock.

She could see Imoen standing beside her, looking almost as sheepish. Jaheira's gaze had fallen to Maiyn's sword, and the elf looked down to see it rather bloody and wet. She coughed slightly, and looked for something to wipe it on, finally resorting to just using the hem of her cloak. Imoen was doing likewise with her own blade.

"And tell me," said Jaheira, marching towards them. "What happened here?"

"Well..." began Imoen, faltering immediately when the druid's stony expression hit her.

"We were just coming back, "said Maiyn meekly, "and, well..."

"Yes?" Jaheira had folded her arms, and was waiting expectantly. Maiyn wondered if she often found herself having to ask young women why they were standing next to a corpse with bloodied weapons; she was acting like it was a regular occurrence, or like she was just preparing to chide some naughty children for yelling too loudly in the street.

"We were almost at the door," said Imoen, rediscovering her courage, "and this man came rushin' towards us. He said somethin' like 'Nimbus has come!' and threw somethin' at Maiyn!"

"I think it was 'Nimbul'", the ranger corrected, her face creased as she tried to remember.

"Well, whatever!" exclaimed Imoen, now warmed up to the task. "Anyway, he threw somethin' at Maiyn, we think it was a dagger! But she ducked, and it flew right over her head - oh look, it was a dagger! It's stuck in the doorframe!" They all looked over to where Imoen was pointing, and sure enough, an ornate dagger had lodged itself up to the hilt in the wooden frame.

"Then he closed his eyes and started mumblin'," continued Imoen, without pausing for breath, "and we just looked at each other. I think we knew we didn't have time ta get our bows ready, ya know? And so we got out our swords and we just leapt for him, but I stumbled and fell against him, and knocked inta him, and he fell right onta Maiyn's sword!"

Maiyn nodded, and felt abashed by the stares from her companions. Jaheira was oddly silent, but the ranger knew it was only temporary until she found the words she was seeking. Montaron interrupted with a thunderous laugh before she got a chance.

"Ye've got th' luck o' some God wi' ye, ye have!" he exclaimed, shaking his head and heading back into the inn with Xzar following him closely. The necromancer seemed to be completely oblivious to all that had had happened.

Garrick ran over to Imoen, and made sure she was okay. The young thief pretended to be annoyed by his concern, but allowed him to lead her inside with the promise of a stiff drink to help her nerves.

Jaheira's gaze stayed firmly fixed to Maiyn, who was beginning to wish the ground would just open up and swallow her. "You were lucky today," she said finally. "Don't think every encounter you have shall work out like this."

Maiyn started to nod, but the druid swiftly turned and darkly stalked off towards the woods on the edge of the town. The ranger watched her go with slight relief; she hadn't been sure what she should expect, but she'd seemed to get off lightly.

Khalid patted her arm. "She only acts like that b-because she is concerned," he said gently, smiling to Maiyn's nod of agreement. "Give her a while t-to herself, and she'll come to realise you are n-not a child any more."

Maiyn sighed, and allowed herself to be guided back inside by Khalid and Xan. She'd not been adventuring long, but already she felt in need of a break.

-----------------------

"That's a g-good idea," Khalid had said, much to Maiyn's relief. She'd heard about the carnival from the innkeeper, and after the incidents of that morning she'd immediately wanted to go. Jaheira hadn't been gone long, and when she returned Khalid had managed to talk her around to into agreement; so here they were, wandering amongst the performers and visitors.

Despite the earlier occurence, Jaheira had relaxed enough to agree to them wandering around on their own, admitting that it would be difficult to be overly far from the others if anyone got into trouble. Maiyn had immediately slipped away into the crowd, enjoying the peace and quiet of her own company for a change. Her companions were mainly agreeable, but she'd begun to miss the quiet time she'd occasionally found in the gardens at Candlekeep when she could be alone with her thoughts.

Now she'd stumbled across 'The Great Gazib'. She wasn't the only one who had though; she saw Xan had also become a part of the amassing crowd, watching the flamboyant wizard use his silver-tongued charm to create an air of excitement amongst commoners and nobles alike.

"Allow me now to introduce the Amazing Oopah, the world's only exploding ogre!" exclaimed Gazib as Maiyn quietly wandered over to stand beside the enchanter. He nodded his acknowledgement to her, but didn't return her smile.

The crowd ooh'd in excitement as the mage cast a spell of summoning, and a tall, mean-looking ogre appeared before them. Gazib waved his arms around and the ogre exploded before he could even let out a grunt. Entrails showered down around the slightly disgusted crowd, and the ranger was glad she'd moved back from her original location. One little boy had enjoyed it greatly.

"Again, again!" he screamed, jumping up and down and clapping his hands, blood splattered across his face.

Xan sighed. "The child is doomed," he said glumly. "He is fascinated by the thought of death and gore, and he will end up leaving home to become an adventurer, dying during his first expedition in excruciating pain, having achieved nothing at all."

Maiyn couldn't help but giggle at her doom saying friend, her eyes twinkling with amusement. This time he almost smiled in return as their eyes met, and they both looked back to the scene before them sheepishly. Oopah had reappeared looking completely fine.

"Oopah not want..." the ogre began, but the mage ignored him, waved his hands again and another shower of ogre innards flew through the air.

"MORE!" screeched the boy, bouncing madly.

"Ah, er, the Amazing Oopah-" started the mage.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" yelled the little boy.

"Well, er, one more time I guess won't hurt!" The Great Gazib smiled captivatingly, and summoned forth the ogre once again.

"OOPAH NOT WANT!" roared the ogre, waving his morning star menacingly and successfully knocking the mage to the ground.

The crowd immediately dispersed, screaming in terror as the ogre closed in on his oppressive master, ending his life with one crushing blow to the head. He turned and regarded Maiyn and Xan suspiciously. Neither had made any movement to defend the wizard, and both just stared at the ogre calmly.

"Oopah leave now," he grunted, and the ranger just nodded, watching the figure amble off into the surrounding forest. No one looked to be concerned at all about the mage's sudden death, so Maiyn and Xan just looked at each other, shrugged, wandering off further into the fair together.

-----------------------

"Look!" said Imoen, poking Garrick in the side and making the young bard flinch. He looked over to where the thief was pointing, and saw the young ranger who led their group walking along beside the gloomy elf they'd rescued from the mine.

"It's Maiyn and Xan," he said, looking at Imoen for further details on what was exciting her so much.

"Have you not been listenin'?" she asked with a scowl. "I was just telling you how they'd been up talkin' last night, and then they went and shared a room! Maybe they're gonna end up together!"

Garrick smiled, and regarded the pretty face of his companion as she stared pointedly at her friend. "Perhaps they may," he said, "but I am glad to say that I have snagged the fairest of the ladies for my own."

Imoen's attention immediately returned to her young lover, and she blushed slightly, giggling as she buried her face into his chest.

Garrick sighed and stroked her hair gently. _If only it were to last_, he thought.

-----------------------

Jaheira tried hard to relax. She had ensured that Xan would stay close to Maiyn during the time they were at the fair, and she knew Imoen would refuse to be parted from Garrick, so there was little chance of either of them being caught completely alone. This was a slight comfort, but comfort enough to allow her to spend the precious little time she had alone with Khalid. They strolled among the crowds, looking at each other adoringly as they discussed the sights around them. The druid knew it would do them all good to have a while to relax after the adventure in the mine, and she knew Khalid was right when he pointed out they were still very young girls.

_"They've n-never been far from Candlekeep, let alone loose in the r-real world," he said as Maiyn ran off to tell Imoen they were going to the fair. "In many respects they're still l-like children, even though they are adults."_

_Jaheira nodded. "But only a few minutes ago they were set upon by a known bounty hunter, and it was only luck that saved them."_

_"P-perhaps," acknowledged Khalid, "but we won't be able to l-look out for them forever. Is it not better to let them have t-time with their guard lessened while we are still around, rather than having them d-drop their guard entirely d-due to exhaustion when we leave?"_

_The druid sighed. She could see her husband's points, as she knew he could see hers; but on this matter he was determined to be firm. She trusted him to have thought it through thoroughly. _

_"Then we shall go and enjoy the fair."_

"C-come dear, let us see what is in here," said Khalid as they approached a magnificently tall tent, made of the deepest purple material. Jaheira just smiled and nodded, following him as he opened the flap and ducked inside.

"You there! Stay back! If any of you come closer I'll kill her, I'm serious! Don't make me do it - all I have to do is say the last word of my spell, and she'll die!"

Jaheira's hand went instinctively towards her club, but she refrained from touching it. "What's this all about?" she asked, looking back towards the terrified woman.

"She's a witch!" shouted the seemingly insane man. "She'll use her magic to... to poison the children of this town! She'll butcher the livestock, and... seduce the young men, yes! She'll make them her puppets! She must be killed!"

"She must be k-killed because she's a witch?" Khalid asked.

"Yes!"

"Because a witch uses magic?" asked Jaheira.

"Yes!" The man looked slightly calmer when it seemed the strangers understood him.

"But," said Jaheira cynically, "why are you prejudicing against a magic user when you yourself are one? You yourself said you'd kill her with your 'magic word'."

"I..." the man faltered.

"I think you need to get a hold of yourself," continued Jaheira firmly.

"Are you mocking me?" he shrieked angrily. "Noone mocks the great Zordral! You'll pay for your insolence!" He raised his arms and opened his mouth to utter something - either a new conjuration aimed at the couple, or the final word to finish off his prisoner. The word never left his lips though, as Khalid darted forward with both swords drawn and ensured the man's swift death.

"Are you alright?" asked Jaheira, freeing the woman from her bonds.

"I am now," said the woman breathlessly. "Thank you for rescuing me. I am Bentha, and yes, you could call me a witch, for I do use magic. However I have no intentions of doing any of the things he described."

"We don't doubt that for a second," said Jaheira warmly.

Bentha smiled, but it faded as she looked at the man's body. "He was an old enemy of mine, one who has caused my family and I a great deal of pain over the years."

"We w-would not stand idly by and let an innocent b-be hurt by someone clearly d-deranged," Khalid assured her.

"If you had not walked in at that moment, I do not doubt I would have been killed," said Bentha quietly. "I must thank you again, but I have little to offer as payment for your actions."

Jaheira shook her head. "We do not seek payment - we were happy we could assist."

Bentha smiled at the two half-elves. "There are not many left like you in these lands," she said. "But take this, I insist - it is not much, but I am sure people such as yourselves will find a use for it sometime." She pushed a small potion bottle into Jaheira's hands and took her leave.

"You have spent so much t-time telling me how much you w-worry about Gorion's children," Khalid said to his wife, with twinkling eyes, "that you had caused me to f-forget how easily we can find t-trouble ourselves."

-----------------------

The group came together shortly after, with the exception of Xzar who no one had seen since they arrived at the fair. They debated about where he could be when Maiyn's attention drifted to a small halfling wandering around, trying to incite people into buying some scroll from him. She wandered over with the others following behind, and listened to his announcement.

"Come one, come all," he yelled, "take a look at the stone warrior maiden. How long has she been trapped in this petrified form, noone knows! Be the first to learn for the mere price of 500 gold pieces! For that small amount of money I can give you a magic scroll, and with this scroll you can release the maiden from her stone prison! Think of the gratitude! You could be her saviour, perhaps of some princess from a faraway land! Or perhaps a powerful sorceress in search of a concubine! You can't afford not to know, so you know you should buy the scroll!"

Maiyn looked further ahead, and sure enough, she could make out the shape of a humanoid statuette.

"You mean you have the scroll that shall release this woman from her petrified prison?" Jaheira was glaring at the halfling.

"Why, yes!" he responded happily, sensing a potential buyer. "Yes, I do! As I said, for a mere 500 gold pi... Ow! You hit me!" Jaheira had indeed given the halfling a swift clip around the ear.

"Glad you noticed," she said dryly. She also looked over at the stone form that stood forlornly between two tents, the dull grey stone contrasting with the bright blue and green canvas. "I shall take the scroll," she continued, snatching it from his hands, "thank you very much. You will leave here quickly before I have the urge to hit you again. I have little patience for miscreants seeking profit in the misfortune of others."

The halfling slunk off miserably, and Jaheira held the scroll out to the ranger. Maiyn shook her head.

"You know what to do with it," said the elf.

"You wish me to?" checked the druid.

Maiyn nodded. "Of course."

Jaheira read from the scroll and placed her hands on the statue. As she stepped back Maiyn noticed colour drifting into the greyness of the form. Slowly the rock became more like flesh, and the figure returned to living, free from her stone captivity. She took a look around, seemingly puzzled and dazed by her surroundings, then noticed the companions watching her.

"You... freed me?"

Maiyn nodded. "Jaheira worked a scroll to rid you of the spell that was binding you in rock."

"Where am I?"

"We are at the fair, east of Nashkel," replied the ranger.

The maiden nodded, and stretched, relishing her freedom once more. "I am Branwen," she said slowly, allowing Maiyn to introduce companions in return.

"How did you come to be here?" asked the ranger curiously.

"I am a war-priestess from the Norheim Isles," said Branwen, frowning slightly as if she was trying to remember some long lost details. "I have been trapped in stone for what feels like an eternity, and you have saved me. For that, I owe you my life. I am indebted to you, and by Tempus I leave no debt unpaid! Let me join whatever cause you're fighting, for I should make a valuable ally and bring the favour of the Lord of Battles upon us!"

Maiyn smiled at the feisty priestess. "We would be honoured by your presence. We welcome you to our group."

"I am glad to be part of your war party," Branwen said strongly. "I will not make you regret your decision, though I shall share with you a word of caution. Beware the dog that trapped me here - Tranzig was his name, and I know not if he still lives or is in these lands, but I shall see him dead before I see the shores of my home again!"

"Tranzig?" asked Maiyn, taken slightly aback. "Are you absolutely sure that was his name?"

The priestess snorted. "I am completely sure! I spit on his name!"

The elf glanced at the others. "There is something you should know," she said slowly. "We recently stopped a group of people who were tainting the ore from the mine here. When we killed the ringleader, his personal letters showed his contact to be someone named Tranzig. We intend to seek him out in Beregost."

Branwen's eyes shone with fury. "Then I have even more reason to serve alongside you. Together we shall bring his life to an end!"


	8. Departures

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Departures**

-----------------------

Maiyn was exhausted when they returned to the inn that evening. They had managed to locate Xzar in a tent at the edge of the carnival as they left. Khalid had immediately forbidden Maiyn and Imoen from entering.

_"There is a scent of d-dark lotus coming from in there," _he had said, frowning._ "I will g-go and see if the necromancer is within."_

Within moments Khalid had re-emerged, dragging a slightly dishevelled Xzar with him. The necromancer had been scowling and cursing at the fighter as he was man-handled back into the sunlight; but at the sight of Maiyn he had paused and beamed, opened his mouth as if to speak, and then fallen over unconscious.

Montaron had taken him up to bed after he and Khalid managed to carry him to the tavern, then the halfling had cornered Maiyn on the landing before she went back downstairs to join her companions.

_We be leavin' in th'mornin_, was all he had said before sullenly returning to his room, closing the door behind him before she could respond.

-----------------------

The ranger shared the news with the others as they settled into their usual seats in the common room; the two half-elves had barely been able to keep the expression of satisfaction from their faces. Maiyn didn't share the sentiment, feeling slightly hollow about parting company with the strange Zhentarim. Food was ordered, and the companions found themselves relaxing, listening to Branwen's tales of her people, and sharing their own backgrounds with each other.

Xan spent most of the evening listening. Although it had also come to his turn to talk of his background, he had felt his heart wrench at the memories of Evereska, and he had only just managed to describe the lands he called home. He concentrated more on discussing his duties as a Greycloak, a defender of elven interests across the Western Heartlands, and the Moonblade that passed to him from his father. He knew his own tale sounded much less interesting than the others, but he couldn't remember having much of a life without duty, for the Moonblade had ever been present in his family. Even his childhood had been spent in Evereska's magnificent libraries, where he cultivated his magical arts, and did little in the way of anything else

He listened to Jaheira and Khalid talk briefly of their meeting; how they came together when Jaheira was a member of a band who helped Khalid escape the clutches of some Zhentarim agents. Although they avoided going into too much detail, he could tell they trusted the group enough to hint of their Harper ties; he had suspected as such, especially when he had learned of Maiyn's father, and noted the pair's constant concern over the old sage's wards.

Garrick spoke for a while about his longing to be a bard as a child. He had been born in Saradush, but he avoided talking about his parents, instead describing how he would sneak into the inn in the town and sing for the travellers, avoiding the locals who would inform the innkeeper, and ensure he was thrown out most unceremoniously. In his short years of life he had already travelled to Calimport with some merchants, where he had been mugged and left beaten within hours or his arrival. There he had met Silke, and had followed her swift departure from the city, which at the time she had insisted was due to 'artistic differences' with another actor.

Then all eyes fell to the two young girls, worlds apart in race, yet closer than many sisters he'd met. The human went first, talking of her earliest memories of life at Candlekeep under the watchful eye of Gorion. Xan listened intently as she described how she quickly learned that she could make more money by working for Winthrop than Maiyn ever managed running errands; the young elf grinned at her friend but didn't deny it. Imoen went on to talk of the people she'd met who had stayed in the inn's rooms, some of them being notable thieves who had encouraged the girl's natural talents for lockpicking and passed on tips and words of wisdom for her art.

Then she spoke of the times they'd played truant from class; it seemed to be such a frequent occurence that he wondered how they had managed to learn anything at all, but there could be no doubting that they both possessed some intelligence. Maiyn reluctantly took over when Imoen ran out of escapades to share, but she spoke very little of herself much to Xan's disappointment, and only really went into any detail about the day she left Candlekeep for Branwen's benefit.

Xan wanted to ask about her childhood, he wanted to know how the bright spirited girl had coped being away from her kin, living amongst humans in a human environment, but the conversation shifted to other things, and he found himself listening less and less.

_What have I got myself into?_ He thought morosely.

-----------------------

Maiyn wondered how late it was. It had been dark outside for several hours, and they had been chatting for even longer - the discussions slowly changing into more personal conversations amongst themselves. She yawned and stretched, bringing amused glances from Jaheira and Khalid. She had insisted earlier that Branwen could have her bed in the room she shared with Xan, and she would use her bedroll. Xan had been aghast at the thought of the girl sleeping on the floor while he had a bed, but she'd waved off his protests with an amused grin, insisting that it was good enough for her.

She looked over to Imoen, and felt a pang of jealousy. Her friend had spent most of the evening sitting with Garrick, completely engrossed when he spoke, while Maiyn had sat alone. She couldn't blame the young thief, of course. She'd rather spend her time with a charming young bard too, and she had known perfectly well that Imoen would be the one to get the attention of the young men they encountered. Even back at Candlekeep, the human had been the one the new boys followed. _Well, except Dreppin_, she thought ruefully. The thief was easily the prettiest, despite being a human compared to what should have been a naturally beautiful elf. It was something that Maiyn had never been overly bothered about though - well, not until now.

"I must retire," she said sleepily, running her eyes as she stood up. "I shall see you all in the morning."

As she walked to the stairs, she noticed two figures entering the inn - unusual at this late hour. She watched them approach the bar, and could make out a human man and woman. The female enquired with the innkeeper about rooms, but he told them apologetically that he had none left. The travellers' faces fell; the dark-skinned, slender young woman especially looked weary and tired - Maiyn thought she could see injury to her arms in the dim light. Her tall male companion was covered in scars and tattoos; he was an impressive size, but Maiyn didn't feel threatened by his stature in the slightest. She cautiously approached them as they headed back towards the entrance, and called out to get their attention.

"You are looking for rooms?" she asked.

"Oh Boo, look at the small elf!" roared the man, and Maiyn could see a small rodent in his hands that certainly seemed to be regarding her. "Perhaps she has come to tell Minsc and Boo and Dynaheir where they can find shelter for the night!"

"We are indeed," said the woman, in a much thicker accent than the man. "Doest thou know of another tavern that is near?"

"There is only one other tavern in Nashkel that I know," replied Maiyn, "but alas, it doesn't have any rooms for travellers."

The woman sighed. "Well, we thank thee for the information, but we must go and find somewhere safe to camp for the night."

"No, wait," said the ranger quickly. She was unsure why she wanted to help the strangers, but knowing her group had shelter from the rain outside meant she at least had to offer. "We have the rooms here, but we're already slightly overcrowded. It won't be the height of luxury, and you'll have to share with some of us, but you're welcome to at least have some room on the floor if that's preferable to the woods outside." Her words tumbled out in a rush clumsily, but her message managed to get across to the travellers. The tall male was looking at the woman, obviously allowing her to make up her mind. Her eyes in turn were fixed on Maiyn, and the ranger found it hard to tell what she was thinking.

"May we meet thy other companions before we answer?" she asked.

"Of course," smiled Maiyn, leading them to the table where the others had been watching the exchange. Jaheira and Khalid immediately introduced themselves, and the woman seemed to relax visibly when she looked at the druid. _How does she do that?_ wondered Maiyn. _Strangers can take one look at her, and they will begin to trust us. Before they realise how annoying she can be, anyway..._

Maiyn studied Jaheira as the strangers listened to the others introduce themselves, and suddenly she knew. The half-elf wore a small Harper pin on the collar of her tunic, but usually kept it hidden under the fold. Maiyn caught her replacing it there, having had it out on display for the formal meeting. Maiyn grinned slightly, and realised the woman was introducing herself.

She said her name was Dynaheir, and her warrior was known as Minsc. They were apparently travelling on a 'dejemma', which was some task she had to perform as a witch from her home in Rashemen. The mission would also allow Minsc to become a member of the band of berserkers where he had grown up, and although she didn't go into much detail about what they were trying to do, she expressed concern that they would fail.

"Minsc received a rather nasty head wound," she said, looking at the warrior with some concern. "We were passing through Sembia, and it has left him unlike his old self. We managed to make it to Cormyr despite his inability to keep a hold on his berserker rages, and I believed that would be the end of our travels. I was about to seek passage home to Rashemen at that point."

"But then Boo found Minsc!" exclaimed the ranger, showing the group his furry friend. "A nice man in a pointy hat told Minsc that Boo was the only miniature giant space hamster he'd ever find!"

The woman sighed, but a smile crossed her lips faintly as she regarded her guard fondly. "The change in Minsc was almost immediate. His control of his rage was much better, and as long as he was not parted from the rodent he was almost back to his old self."

Maiyn regarded the warrior with a thoughtful expression. She didn't doubt his ability as a fighter for one second, but something about his character, and his gentle undertones made her wonder about the complexities that probably lay within his seemingly simple exterior. When the introductions were done, the strangers accepted the offer to share the companions rooms for the night, and together they made their way upstairs to arrange the distribution of rooms.

-----------------------

Maiyn bounded downstairs two at a time, wondering what the day had in store for her ever expanding party. She entered the common room and came face to face with Montaron and Xzar, who looked as if they'd been waiting for her. Her spirit dropped.

"We jus' wan'ed t'make sure ye knew we was off now," said Montaron gruffly, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked, surprised that she cared so much considering they were both quite neurotic.

"S'for th'best," Montaron mumbled. "Yer sister gave us our dues in coin, so we're all even."

Maiyn nodded, and threw her arms around the halfling in a quick hug.

"Ge'off me!" he snapped, but she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes as he pushed her away. She turned to Xzar, but was more cautious of approaching the errant necromancer.

"Goodbye then Xzar," she said, giving him a little wave.

"Are we off now mummy?" he replied dreamily. "I do like it so much better when you come with us."

The halfling rolled his eyes to Maiyn, and dragged the mage away out of the inn as she watched them go. She noticed Jaheira and Khalid at a table, in deep discussion with the Rashemeni witch. She frowned slightly, and wandered over to them innocently, finding it hard not to notice their obvious cease of discussion as she got near.

"Good morning Maiyn. It seems to be a fair day outside," said Jaheira, uncharacteristically chatty. She usually was not one for mindless small talk.

The ranger peered at the three of them suspiciously. "You don't have to stop talking just because I've come over," she said, rather indignantly.

"Don't be silly, child!" laughed Jaheira, trying a little too hard. "We were merely filling Dynaheir in on our travels so far. She and her warrior companion have agreed to accompany us... if you permit it, of course."

Maiyn nodded to the witch, and smiled pleasantly. "Of course."

"It shall just be Minsc who travels with thou awhile," the Rashemeni woman stated. "I have business to attend to elsewhere, and thy companions here have agreed to escort me. We should not be long absent, but it is of the utmost importance."

Maiyn frowned slightly. "Can we not all accompany you?"

The witch hesitated, and Jaheira answered for her.

"It is better if only Khalid and I go. You are safe with the others, and you have wished to be able to prove your own competence; this gives you the perfect opportunity to. We should not be gone for more than a few days, and we would be able to meet you in Beregost to try and find this Tranzig person if all goes well."

Something wasn't right, and Maiyn knew she wasn't getting the whole story. She shrugged, and walked away, heading outside to get some fresh air. As she stopped and embraced the sunlight she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Khalid had followed her outside, but she was in no mood to humour him.

"Maiyn, p-please don't think we are excluding you from anything important," he said.

"What am I meant to think? We meet some strangers, and the next day you and Jaheira intend to leave with one of them - who has already admitted to being on some sort of mission that she wouldn't tell _me_ about, but you seem to have got enough from her to know _you_ can help!"

"It is n-not so much Jaheira and I who c-can help her, as the people we know," said Khalid, trying to explain to the irritated girl. "You know the p-people we are counted amongst and who I m-mean."

Maiyn regarded him for a moment and nodded. "And because it is Harper business, and I am not one, you cannot tell me any more." She sighed loudly. She had heard those words so often from Gorion when she had shown curiosity in his meetings.

Khalid nodded. "We shall not b-be gone for long, and we would not d-do it if it was not in the best interest of the group."

"I know," she nodded. "And I accept it. But just because I accept it, does not mean I like it."

-----------------------

"Minsc and Boo do not understand why they cannot go with their witch," said the warrior with a puzzled expression as Branwen tried to explain it to him for a third time. Maiyn was sitting beside Xan, her expression rivalling his for gloominess as she stared dourly at the table. Imoen had been informed of the Harper's decision to leave with the witch when she had come downstairs, and she too had expressed her irritation at being excluded from the full story before she'd gone back upstairs to waken Garrick up properly. That had been quite a while ago, and Maiyn started to wonder what they were doing. Then she realised exactly what they might be doing, having missed the chance of privacy the previous evening by having to share a room with the Harpers, and she shook the vision from her head.

"I'm going up to see what's holding them up," she said, getting up and stomping towards the stairway, deciding that it was at least something to do.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Xan dryly after her. "Who knows what you might walk in on."

The ranger snorted and strode up to the room. She did have the sense to knock first, but there was no reply, and Maiyn sighed with exasperation. She took a deep breath, and pushed the door open, preparing herself for an unsavoury sight. Instead, Imoen was sitting on one of the beds, a crumpled note in her hands, and she seemed to be hastily wiping her eyes. There was no sign of the bard.

"Im? What's wrong?"

The thief said nothing, but held out the note for her friend to look at. The ranger's concerned gaze shifted from the thief, to the letter.

_My dearest Imoen,_

_This is not how I envisioned parting with you, but I fear it must be this way. Our adventures together in the company of your friend, Maiyn, have been both exhilarating in nature, and sweet for company. A bard truly could not have wished for a better comrade than yourself, and I hope your memories of me will stay fond, as my memories of you are sure to._

_Our recent escapades have given enough material for me to now try to travel to Baldur's Gate, where I hope my muse will be of interest enough to raise my reputation in my profession. I shall be sure to describe you as the beautiful and wonderful adventurer you were so keen to be - and as you truly are. Perhaps one day we shall meet again, and until that day I hope that your travels keep you safe._

_Give my regards to the others; it was a joy meeting you all._

_Garrick_

"Oh Imoen..." Maiyn pulled her companion close into a tight embrace, and felt her slight sobs and trembling as she wept. Eventually Imoen freed herself, and wiped her nose on a tissue.

"It's okay Maiyn, I'm alright," she said, managing a weak smile. "I guess I knew it'd end like this one day, and well... I'm young! We have the rest of our lives ahead of us, don't we? At least he didn't steal anythin' from us - I checked the money pouch quickly and he's taken a little, but nowhere near what his share would have been." Maiyn had to prevent herself from grinning. Trust Imoen to think of money when her heart had just been broken for the first - and probably not last - time.

The human sighed. "Let's go back down to the others. I guess they'll... need to know."

Maiyn nodded and held her friends hand as they went back downstairs. The others looked up as they approached, and Maiyn spoke.

"Garrick had to leave us," she said quietly. "He didn't want any emotional scenes so he stayed upstairs hoping to get myself and Imoen alone to explain. He's gone to Baldur's Gate, as he felt it was time to take a break from the adventures to work on his material so far, and we agreed with him. He asked us to say goodbye to you all, and to pass on his regards."

Maiyn felt Imoen squeezing her hand in appreciation before she let go. _Garrick had better be praying that he doesn't encounter me again,_ she thought to herself. _I won't forget what he did to my sister._

-----------------------

It had seemed like an easy task, and Maiyn had been unable to say no when the Mayor himself arrived at the tavern to ask them personally. _You have heard of Commander Brage no doubt?_ He'd said. _We have had little luck finding him, but we hear you have some tracking skills, and we would appreciate it if you could lend your help to our cause._

And so, within an hour of learning of Garrick's departure, they had secured their rooms for yet another night at the inn, hoping they would make it back before nightfall before they had headed west out of the town.

Maiyn had picked up the track of the former soldier quite quickly, and had led them deep into the forest that lay before the hills by the coast. They had been walking for several hours now, and had emerged onto a woodland road, where the track seemed to end abruptly.

Maiyn searched around, looking for any trace or clue as to which way to go, but it was Minsc who noticed the prints in the mud that went in the same direction as a recent caravan had.

They had not gone far along the road when they saw the fate of the caravan; it lay on its side, blocking the passage for any other wagons and heavy blows seemed to have caused immeasurable damage to it. The horse that once pulled it was lying mutilated on the ground to one side, and an uneasy silence seemed to linger over the area. Maiyn shook her head, to prevent anyone from approaching any closer, then beckoned Branwen to follow her as she skirted along the edge of the forest, aiming to go around the scene of devastation. They had almost drawn level with the caravan when a woman broke from the trees, rushing towards the two women.

"Please," she said breathlessly, "I beg of you to go no further!"

Maiyn had taken a defensive stance at the first sign of danger, but relaxed herself somewhat at the woman's plea. "What has happened here?" she asked.

"It is Brage..." gasped the woman. "He is there, strewn about with the carnage he has wrought. I have tried to reason with him, but it is as if he is possessed by another's soul."

"Brage is still here?" Maiyn asked. "We were sent by the Mayor to escort him back to Nashkel."

"No!" The woman's shout echoed through the forest, and the ranger could see the pain in her eyes. "You cannot take him back to the guard! They will surely execute him!"

"He has murdered both family and strangers in cold blood!" interrupted Branwen. "Justice should be served!"

"He knows now what he does, he is like a man possessed!" The woman dropped to her knees before Maiyn. "Please... I am Laryssa, his cousin. I came to find him, and he attacked my caravan... it was all I could do to flee the swing of his tremendous blade. For all the bonds of love and blood, save him from his present agony if there is a way to do so, without ending his life!"

Maiyn reached out, and helped the woman to her feet, as a figure emerged from behind the overturned wagon. "We will do what we can," she said, trying to assure her. "Go and join my other companions, you will be safe there."

The woman scurried off as Maiyn and Branwen stood tall to face the commander as he approached. He was very tall and imposing, but Maiyn held herself confidently; a quick glance to her companions showed Imoen readying her bow, and Xan preparing a cantrip. She knew neither would act without her signal.

"I pray you have left a trail of crumbs to lead us all back again." Brage walked straight up to Maiyn, his voice was quiet and calm and she waited for him to continue. His hand swept across the scene of destruction that lay around them. "The others did not, so they decided to stay. Shall we try to find the way home together?"

The ranger looked into his empty eyes and nodded, but remained quiet. Her companions had edged closer and were comfortably within earshot, watching the conversation with concern.

"I pose you a riddle," he said, his eyes never leaving the elf. "The answer to which I once knew, but now cannot perceive. Remind me and we shall return unto the day. Fail, and stay with me to embrace the dark, forgetting whence we came." His gaze lifted to regard the others, before returning to her. "Only you may answer, your friends shall not speak if they value your existence."

Maiyn heard Xan groan slightly, but she nodded to the man. "Ask me your riddle."

"It has neither mouth nor teeth, yet it eats its food steadily. It has neither village nor home, nor hands nor feet; yet it wanders everywhere. It has neither country nor means, nor office nor pen; yet it is ready for the fight - always. By day and night there is waiting for it. It has no breath, yet to all it appears."

Not a sound was heard when Brage finished his riddle, and she felt her gaze shifting to Xan subconsciously. His face was expressionless, as gloomy as she expected, but she was certain there was a slight hint of concern hidden deep inside.

"Death," she said simply.

Several long moments passed, then a remarkable change came over the commander. Light filled his eyes, and his cold expression was replaced by one of confusion and daze.

"The end of the night." His voice was soft, much softer than before, and he looked down at himself. "Where the light shines unto mine eyes and I can see clearly again. What hath I wrought? Tis horrible... HORRIBLE!" He raised his eyes to Maiyn's once more, and they were filled with despair.

"You must know we have come for you," she said.

He nodded with a resigned sigh. "I shall welcome the block that must await me at Nashkel. How could I live with what I have done?"

"We wish to accompany you back to the town," responded Maiyn, "but we would much prefer if you came with us to the temple."

Brage looked at her with surprise. "The Temple of Helm? Please, thy must guide me to the town that I pay for my crimes. I fear I can only keep my senses for so long, and I must not be allowed to do this again! Too many good people have lost their lives to me! Please..." His eyes were full of sorrow.

"We shall escort you to the town, but we urge you to come to the temple with us first - then it shall be your choice if you wish to hand yourself to the garrison." Maiyn had decided she would not let this man waste his life, and determination prevailed in her tone.

"I fear I can do nothing for those I've wronged whether I live or die," said Brage sadly. "And I still know not what led me to this. It is like a foul presence in my mind... I can only imagine I have finally succumbed to battle fatigue. Take my weapon that I might not harm another. Use it as thy wish, though I'd rather see it destroyed. Innocent blood on everything! I had only just acquired this sword... take me to Nashkel, I can bear this no longer!"

Maiyn accepted his sword carefully, and handed it to Branwen. "Do not let anyone use it," she said in a hushed tone to the priestess. "It may be cursed." Branwen nodded, and secured the weapon in her pack as Maiyn carefully took Brage's arm and moved off back towards Nashkel.

-----------------------

The trek back to town was a sombre affair, and it was dark as they crossed the bridge over the river. It was only when they reached the temple that Brage made any objections to the groups decisions.

"No, I cannot show my face here after what I've done!" he cried. "Just give me to the guard that I might take my punishment as I should! Do not disgrace me further in front of Helm!"

Maiyn took his arm and pulled him firmly into the building to avoid any guards realising what was happening. She knew she couldn't force him to take the path she was offering, but she would not let him go willingly to his death without at least trying. To her relief, she saw a priest approach them from the altar, looking dishevelled and tired.

"I am Brother Nalin" he said to her. "I received a sign that you may arrive this evening; that you would return our lost brother to the fold." He looked to Brage, whose eyes were rooted to the floor. "Calm yourself Brage," he continued gently. "Helm sees all that he wishes, and knows much of what you do not. It was your hands that did indeed do many a foul deed, but not your will alone. Intent is vital, and yours was influenced without your knowledge. Justice will be done, my friend, but with atonement, not punishment."

"But..." Brage's voice faltered. "My family... I don't want to go on!"

"If you are returned to the garrison, yours will be the only wilful killing that has occurred about this matter," replied Nalin kindly. "It would be a waste of your life, which fractured as it is, still has much to contribute. Helm will see you through."

Brage nodded, and walked towards the altar, where he lowered himself to the prayer mat and began his communion with his God. Nalin turned to Maiyn.

"I must thank you for your service, especially as it was from your own conscience. We shall exceed the reward that was being offered for Brage's return to the garrison. After all, it was the same task of bringing Brage back to justice." The priest held out a bag of coin which Maiyn reluctantly accepted.

"There is one other thing," she said quietly, making sure her words would not reach the ex-commander. "When we found him, he handed his sword over to me, remarking that it was quite new. His eyes became less empty without it, his whole bearing seemed to change."

"Do you have the sword?" Nalin's voice was sharp.

The elf nodded, and looked to Branwen who produced it from her pack and handed it to the priest.

"We have also cast spells of lore upon it," continued Maiyn. "Our enchanter detected a curse on it, but he could not determine much detail. We think it may be related to the madness Brage suffered from temporarily."

"You have done a good thing," said Nalin, his voice full of relief. "We shall ensure it is destroyed, but more importantly, we can also show it to the Guard when they come to find him tomorrow morning. Hopefully then, they shall be more inclined to let him make his atonement here."

Maiyn nodded, and ensured Laryssa was content to wait in the temple for her cousin. Nalin scuttled off to fetch her some food and blankets, and Maiyn wished them both a good evening as the group retired to the inn.


	9. Of Chickens and Skeletons

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Of Chickens and Skeletons**

-----------------------

"Make sure you have everything," Maiyn said when everyone had finished breakfasting. "We are leaving Nashkel today, and going to Beregost."

She awaited some protests, some gasps of horror; but none came. Instead, her companions all nodded obediently, and set off to prepare themselves. She sat in a surprised silence for a few moments before getting ready herself. _This leadership thing is coming along nicely_, she thought.

In fairness though, her companions had likely known this would be her next step. Jaheira and Khalid may have left them to escort Dynaheir to wherever she was going, but finding Tranzig was a personal issue for the group due to Branwen. Maiyn also wanted to keep busy; staying too long in one place would only mean more assassins learning of her location, and more fighting - something she wanted to avoid if at all possible.

-----------------------

"Xan?" Imoen's voice was cheery, and the enchanter groaned almost immediately when he discovered he was the target of her attention. "How long have you been a mage?"

The elf stopped and stared incredulously at the young thief. They'd been walking for a few hours, the day was fine and fair, and spirits and morale were high. "From a very young age," he finally managed to say stiffly, rejoining the group as they wandered through the forest under Maiyn's guidance.

"You know," continued the thief, "I reckon I'd be a pretty good mage, don't ya think?"

"I... er..." said Xan hopelessly.

"I'm really good with my hands, so all that pointin' and flailin' while castin' spells wouldn't be a problem," said Imoen casually. "I'm a quick learner too! Once, I learnt how to pick a special kinda lock in just a coupla hours!"

Xan looked flustered, but thankfully Imoen wasn't paying much attention to him any more.

"And I've always been interested in magic, what with Gorion bein' a mage and all." Imoen had become more thoughtful now, and was sounding quite serious. "He used to say he'd teach me some simple spells when I was old enough, but somethin' always came up, and it'd be 'some other time Imoen!' I didn't mind though, I knew one day he would..." The young human sighed, and fell quiet. Xan's gaze rested on her for a few moments as they walked.

"If you still wish to learn," he said almost hesitantly, "I can try to show you a few simple cantrips when we rest."

Imoen smiled at him; a genuinely happy smile, filled with appreciation over his kind offer. She threw her arms around him and hugged him, much to his surprise. "I'd like that a lot," she said; and they walked side by side, as Xan told her about the first few spells he ever managed to cast.

-----------------------

They stopped to rest quite early, but were close enough to Beregost to only have a short trip ahead of them the next day. Maiyn quickly made a campfire, and then went with Minsc to hunt some game for food. The tall warrior had explained that he had been trained as a ranger, and it was how he'd managed to get such a strong affinity with Boo. Maiyn listened to his advice on tracking, but he was also full of praise over her own abilities.

"Minsc and Boo watched Maiyn follow the trail of the mad commander, and Boo thought Maiyn did a glorious job!"

"Why, thank you Boo," said Maiyn as she picked up the pheasants she'd managed to bring down with her bow.

"Boo wants to know," said Minsc, suddenly serious. "Why does Maiyn not have her own animal companion?"

"That is a very good question," said Maiyn thoughtfully. "I think I'm not really skilful enough yet."

"Nonsense!" roared Minsc, causing a squirrel to dart away from the two rangers, scurrying across the branches overhead. "Minsc and Boo think you are almost as good a ranger as Minsc is!"

Maiyn grinned, and scratched Boo's head affectionately. The hamster squeaked in delight, and the berserker beamed happily.

"Ah, it is good days," he proclaimed, "although I worry about the fate of our magnificent witch when she is not close enough to be under Boo's careful eye."

"She is in good hands," Maiyn said quietly. "Jaheira and Khalid are very experienced, and they will protect her. And it shall not be long until we are all reunited."

"And we shall have the tales of our glorious deeds to relate to them!"

Maiyn agreed, and together they turned to head back to the others. They had only taken a few steps however, when a chicken ran out from the trees and stood in their path.

The rangers stopped, and Maiyn looked at it for several seconds. _Why is there a chicken running around in this forest?_ she asked herself. Then she noticed Minsc murmuring to Boo. _Wait - a fully grown man who insists he converses with his hamster is perfectly okay, but a chicken in a forest is completely out of this world?_ She shrugged at herself.

"So," she said simply. "Shall we catch it and have it too?"

"Boo says that it is strange to find such an old-looking chicken running around the forest floor."

"I would agree with Boo," said Maiyn, and she reached around to get an arrow from her quiver.

"Don't (cluck) don't eat me!"

Maiyn's hand fell back down to her side as she gaped at the chicken. Minsc was looking at their surroundings wildly.

"Who was that?" he roared. "Minsc and Boo will give a righteous butt-kicking to those who play tricks on them!"

"It was (cluck) me!"

"Erm, Minsc," said Maiyn, reaching out to prevent the warrior from rushing off to find the source of the voice. "I believe it's the... chicken."

"Eh?" Minsc looked at Maiyn as if she'd suddenly grown two heads. "Chickens don't speak - even Minsc knows that without needing Boo to tell him."

"Apparently, this one is," replied Maiyn, her eyes still on the fowl.

"Yes, (cluck) yes. You laugh it up in my hour of need, why don't you, while I learn (cluck) to pass eggs."

Minsc held Boo up to his ear while the hamster squeaked furiously. "Boo has told Minsc that Minsc is right," he said, sounding accomplished. "Chickens do not talk."

"Is he (cluck) talking to a hamster?"

Maiyn nodded to the bird, and it squawked.

"Boo has had a great idea!" exclaimed Minsc. "Boo says this chicken can be your new companion, though Minsc is unsure. Minsc can understand it just as well as you can, but you cannot understand Boo the way Minsc does."

"I'm not just (cluck) a chicken!"

"Ah, small chicken, Boo understands," said Minsc sincerely. "Many people say Boo is just a hamster, few realise the true might of his Miniature Space Giant Hamsterness."

"Look (cluck), are you going to help me (cluck), or make fun of me?"

"My apologies my good, erm, chicken," said Maiyn, hushing Minsc with a quick wave. "What has caused your... er, current accursed state? I assume you are not normally a... bird."

"Thank the Mother of Magic (cluck)," exclaimed the bird. "Now I may end this accursed nightmare! I am Melicamp of Beregost, a (cluck) mage adept in the mystical arts."

"Hello... Melicamp. I am Maiyn, and this is my friend, Minsc."

"So I heard him say." Maiyn was sure the chicken was giving the human a suspicious look. "A... misread... incantation (cluck) seems to be the source of my troubling form," Melicamp explained. "It has (cluck) been over a month since I uttered a polymorph spell and I simply cannot return to (cluck) my normal form!"

"Ah, I... uh... see," said Maiyn, barely following the fowl's gist. "We have a mage within our ranks; perhaps he could try to dispel the effects from you?"

"Well," said the bird, sounding a bit more hopeful. "If they are adept, you are free to try."

-----------------------

"It's hopeless," said Xan, in his familiar tone. He had tried several spells of dispelling on the chicken while Maiyn had related the encounter to the others. Maiyn sighed, and asked Melicamp if there was anywhere they could take him to get him aid.

The chicken paused. "My only recourse (cluck) is to find my... master. Would you consider taking me to him? It is a dangerous road for a (cluck) chicken."

"Where does your master live?" asked Maiyn, wondering if this was the sort of thing adventurers normally got sidelined with.

"He lives in a tower (cluck) just west of Beregost. His name is Thalantyr, and he might hel... (cluck) er, he should be able to deal with this."

"For being his apprentice," noted Maiyn sceptically, "you seem rather unsure of his willingness to help you."

"Oh," said Melicamp quickly, "(cluck) tis nothing. Really! (cluck) Sometimes the relationship between apprentice and master can be... strained. He will help. I (cluck) am... certain."

"Well, if you're willing to travel in my bag, we will take you to your master as soon as we are able to," relented Maiyn, after a moments thought. "We were to be heading to Beregost tomorrow in any matter, the detour to find your master will not take us long I am sure."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Melicamp. "Just one small thing... (cluck) can you wait until I look the other way before you cook those birds?"

-----------------------

Sometime during the night it started to rain. It rained as they fought off the group of hobgoblins who had the audacity to shoot arrows at them as they passed, and it was still raining as they approached the large building that looked much like a small keep to Maiyn.

"That's (cluck) the place," said Melicamp. "It's called 'High Hedge'. Master Thalantyr will be inside, but be careful. He does not take kindly to people wandering around, so head straight for the inner hall."

Maiyn led the way up to the large iron doors, and managed to slowly pull them open. High Hedge was certainly a magnificent building, situated in a peaceful forest just to the west of Beregost. It was both serene and calm outside, Maiyn was sure it would be even more pleasant when it was dry. Inside was even more splendid. The ceiling was high, and so far from the ground that most of it was shrouded in shadows; what parts were visible were ornately painted, and large oak beams criss-crossed underneath it.

The walls seemed to be made from marble; Maiyn could see light gleaming off the surface, and specks of colour would sparkle gently as she moved. The highly polished wooden floor added to the sense of wealth that the entrance created, and had she not known it was the home of a mage, the ranger would have thought she'd stumbled into a wealthy merchant's home.

She went through a large archway, into the inner hall as Melicamp had instructed. The room was much plainer, with undecorated cream walls, but the same refined floor. What really stood out though, was the contraption in the centre; a large gilded machine, it reached up to the ceiling, and its oval base covered the vast majority of the ground. Circling around it was a bolt of blue energy, letting off a low buzzing noise.

Maiyn cautiously skirted around the machine, and eventually saw a tall figure standing at the back of the room. He watched them intently as they approached.

"I don't have much patience for strangers in my property," said the mage, looking at her coldly. "Do us both a favour and move on. Unless..." he assessed her group, "unless, of course, you have magic for sale. From the looks of you, you don't appear as if you could afford my wares."

"Actually," said Maiyn, clearing her throat nervously, "we came across this talking chicken, and-"

"Chickens do not talk," Thalantyr interrupted. "So obviously it is a polymorphed being of some sort. Spells such as that wear off, or can be dispelled, and are not worth my time of day. Keep moving!"

Maiyn glared at the mage, who regarded her scowl with faint amusement. Then with a look of defiance she put Melicamp on the floor. "I am quite aware of the mute state of chickens, thank you very much!" she stated. "Yes, this _is_ a transformed man, but it also claims to be _your_ apprentice! That is why I brought him here!"

The mage's humoured look at her indignation disappeared. "Apprentice? I have no apprentice, and I teach no one about what I... Wait! Melicamp! Is that you?"

"Yes Master Thalantyr, (cluck) it is!"

The old mage snorted. "I am no 'master' to you, and you are certainly no 'apprentice'. What gall do you have to expect help from me?"

"He is not your student?" asked Maiyn, puzzled. "But you do know of him, do you not?"

Thalantyr scowled at her. "A student wishes to learn," he explained. "This fool wishes only to have knowledge. I will tutor no one who does not understand the ramifications of what I have to teach! Not getting the quick gratification he wished, he instead chose to steal from me!"

"You speak of so (cluck) much," said Melicamp, "but show so little. I only (cluck) wished to learn a fraction of the power you possess!"

Thalantyr looked down at the chicken. "It has taken me some fifty years of life to gain the power I wield, and the will not to use it. You are but a baby in comparison. Frankly I am surprised you turned into such an _old_ chicken - how did you manage that, by the way?" The mage's face betrayed his curiosity, despite his anger. "You were muddling the simplest cantrip when I last observed you."

"I have progressed (cluck) much since then..." replied Melicamp, "and I 'borrowed' a few items to speed up the process."

"As I thought," sighed the mage. "Well, it's obvious you can steal my tools, but not my understanding of them. Hold still while I dispel this foolish facade. Can't very well get my property back while it's polymorhped into y... wait a moment. I did not possess any items that allow the casting of that enchantment." The mage paused, frowning in concentration. "Oh dear... Melicamp, listen very carefully; what did you take?"

The chicken clucked nervously. "Nothing too valuable. Just (cluck) some components, a few scrolls, a beat up pair of bracers, a blank spellbook, some (cluck) parchment-"

"A pair of... oh no!" The mage's eyes glistened furiously. "You little fool! The bracers in my locked and trapped safe? I certainly hope you can develop a taste for chicken feed, because you are going to be stuck the way you are for a very long time!"

"(cluck) I know I stole from you, but you (cluck) can't leave me like this! Please, Master Thalantyr, (cluck) please...!"

"It is not a matter of whether I wish to help or not," sighed Thalantyr. "Simply that I do not have the power to undo what you have done."

"Is there nothing at all that can be done?" asked Maiyn. The mage looked up at her, as if he had forgotten their presence. "We are willing to help however we can," she continued, urging him to think of a solution.

"If you are willing to help," Thalantyr said thoughtfully, "then I will do what must be done. We will need a component, I do not have one here on hand, but... er, there shall be one outside, if you could procure it. I need the head of an undead creature, and there will be a skeleton somewhere outside this tower; he has been there for some days now since he escaped my hold. I did not see any reason to go out and find him myself, as he is relatively harmless, but regardless; his existence requires terminating, and so you will achieve two goals at one time. His skull will do, bring it back here and I shall try to bend a few magical rules of reincarnation-"

"(cluck)! Reincarnate? But does that spell not (cluck) require the recipient to be... dead?" The chicken was slowly walking backwards, Maiyn observed.

"There must be dead element, yes," said Thalantyr impatiently. "That is what the skull is for. I cannot fully explain it - it is something of a reversal of the reincarnation scheme. The age of the enchantment you used may allow for a loophole in the laws of magic." He chuckled softly. "Or it may just kill both of us in the casting. Such is life. Off you go young adventurers - you will find Great Uncle Lars somewhere outside."

The ranger began to ask who Great Uncle Lars was, but Thalantyr waved his hand dismissing them, and they filed their way back out to the daylight.

"I guess we're lookin' for a skeleton then?" asked Imoen, who seemed to have gotten lost midway through the discussion.

"Seems so," said Maiyn. "Shouldn't be too hard to miss, at least. We'd be best to have a wander."

-----------------------

They strolled amongst the trees, wandering around the tower called High Hedge, when suddenly something jumped out before them from a bush.

"Boo!" it called happily.

The group regarded the skeletal figure before them. Maiyn, glanced at the others, and then asked if it was, perchance, known as Great Uncle Lars.

"He sent you didn't he! I told him I was perfectly happy as I am, but no, he thinks I'd be better off put to rest! Well, I'll not go down without a fight! Except I have no weapons, so it'll have to be a chase!" The skeleton clicked his bones playfully, and ran off into the trees. The group stood in silence for a few seconds, exchanging uncomfortable looks, then charged after it.

Great Uncle Lars was a very fit skeleton, and he managed to disappear before the group had their bearings. They split up, hoping to cover more ground that way, and Maiyn struck out to the north looking for some trail or sign to suggest he'd passed that way. A taunting coo from behind a tree hinted she was close, and she ducked into the undergrowth to stalk along quietly, keeping an eye out for the strange undead creature.

Suddenly she saw him; he was standing in the middle of a rough path, looking around and obviously waiting for one of them to get close enough for him to bait. She drew an arrow without thinking and readied her shot, letting it fly towards him before she realised how ineffective it would be. It flew into his ribcage and jammed there, and he looked down in surprise. Maiyn quickly slung her bow over her neck, and leapt from her hiding place with an almighty warcry, drawing her sword and running at him frantically.

The skeleton had been so amused by the arrow that he didn't notice her until it was too late. She crashed into him, knocking him to the ground and dropped her sword as she grabbed at his head and pulled it viciously.

"No, no, don't let him corrupt you, I'm happy!" shouted Great Uncle Lars.

"You'll rest in peace a lot better if you let me pull your head off," yelled Maiyn. "Give me your skull!"

The skeleton writhed about as she sat on him and in the end she reached over and grabbed her sword once more.

"Look," she said apologetically. "I'm really sorry about this, but we need your skull, and you need to be dead. Deader. Erm, not undead."

"Do your worst then," muttered Great Uncle Lars, turning his head to the side so he didn't see the blow raining down on his neck, which successfully beheaded him. _Well he couldn't really close his eyes I suppose_, Maiyn thought to herself. She stood up and picked up her sword and the skull. The rest of the skeleton faded into dust as she watched, so with a shrug she turned around to head back to the keep and find her companions. Seeing the man made her start.

"Oh er," she stammered. "Hello."

He was standing by a tree, and had obviously been watching her antics in full. His hood was drawn up around his face, but it couldn't hide the slightly bemused expression he carried. Maiyn looked down at the skull she was carrying, and laughed slightly, feeling very awkward.

"We have a friend, and he needs a skull to..." Her voice faded away, and she looked up to the sky, sighing heavily. "I am Maiyn."

"Good day to you," he said simply. "Do you make a living hunting skeletons in that unique style?"

"Well, er, no," she said, trying to compose herself. "Ultimately my companions and I are hunting the bandits in this area..." Her voice trailed off as she realised she was in danger of waffling out of embarrassment.

"I have been hunting the bandits in this region for the past few months," he said quietly, noting her silence. "Perhaps if we worked together we would fare better."

"Um... yes, that would be good," she said, wondering at his eagerness to travel with someone he'd just witnessed wrestling a skeleton. "The others in my group are over... there." She pointed in the direction of the keep, and they began walking. "May I ask why you have been hunting the bandits? You don't look like a normal mercenary."

He looked into her eyes as they went, but the ranger could sense no emotion in him. "Their leader, an ogre named Tazok, took the life of someone very dear to me."

Maiyn swallowed hard and broke the gaze. "I appreciate your honesty," she said quietly. "We would be honoured to have you travel with us and I hope that we will work well together." She meant the words. "Ah, there they are."

The mysterious man introduced himself as Kivan, an elven ranger who had been working for Thalantyr to protect his lands for the past few days. Maiyn quickly explained to him about Melicamp, then to the others about Great Uncle Lars, and she noticed Kivan's eyes twinkle with amusement when she described her final scene.

"Anyway, we'd best get this inside," Maiyn said quickly, stopping Imoen's quip before it had even started and striding into the tower. She went into the large circular chamber, and approached the mage and chicken.

"Hello again, my young adventurers," said Thalantyr as she approached. "Ah, you have found Kivan I see. Welcome to my abode again, ranger. I have something of yours here."

The mage turned and quickly strode over to a large cabinet. He opened it, and took out an elaborately carved spear which he handed to the ranger. "It is a thank you for the work you did for me. I trust you will be departing my lands now?"

Kivan nodded.

"A shame, but expected. Now girl, you have the skull? Well, shall we see if our young man regains his life, or if he'll eventually become someone's festhall dinner?"

Maiyn stepped back, and watched the mage perform his incantation. A flash of light engulfed the chicken, and it was replaced with a young human, looking slightly dazed.

"And that," said Thalantyr, "as they say, is that."

"I have arms!" exclaimed Melicamp. "Arms and feet and hands! Oh… thank you Master Thalantyr, thank you!"

"Yes boy, yes, now be quiet," said the mage, approaching the boy and rummaging through his clothing. "Blast it; the bracers are no longer on him! It is as I feared. Likely they have either spent what magic they had in a limited charge, or it is their wont to be whisked away after inflicting the damage they do. I had hoped to seal them away, but now it is possible they will fall into the hands of some other unfortunate fool. Tell me Melicamp: do you feel quite yourself again?"

"I…I think so." The young man was still looking at his limbs with obvious glee.

"Good, though it is the greatest luck you did not retain a wing for a limb," said the mage, regarding him. "You always were a bit cockeyed, but I suppose that doesn't count. I suggest you remain here, however, so that I might keep an eye on you. If you insist on playing with the forces of magic, I should at least see that you understand them. And perhaps you will be a touch more cautious now that you have experienced what can go wrong."

"Yes Master Thalantyr," beamed Melicamp.

"I suppose your master I must be," sighed Thalantyr as he turned to Maiyn and her companions. "And you - I trust you will be cautious in your travels as well?"

The elf nodded, and smiled to the delighted Melicamp.

"I wish you 'intelligence' then on your journeys," continued the mage. "I would wish you 'luck', but that runs out much quicker than you'd think."


	10. Tranzig

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Tranzig**

-----------------------

Six hooded figures entered Feldepost's Inn that evening. Five huddled in an alcove under the stairs, conversing in hushed tones while the rest of the tavern's custom ignored them. The sixth approached the bar. She conversed amiably with the barkeep; good humoured jokes were exchanged while the girl bashfully shuffled her feet. The innkeeper offered to buy her a drink, and she accepted, and he turned to find a special bottle amongst his selection of ales.

When he turned back she'd gone, and her companions had vanished too.

-----------------------

Imoen stood outside the door with the master key in her hand. The innkeeper hadn't even felt her light fingers taking it from the pocket in his apron. Maiyn nodded silently, telling her to unlock it. They'd listened outside for several moments, and had heard someone within. Branwen had peeked through the keyhole and caught a glimpse of their target. They had located Tranzig successfully. The door was pushed open swiftly, and they entered the room silently but quickly. Imoen was last, closing the door and relocking it behind them. The inhabitant of the room looked less than pleased at their entry.

"What do you think you are doing? Who are you?"

Branwen pulled down her hood. "Stop yapping, dog," she said forthrightly. "I have come to punish you for your treachery, for your snivelling ways! Tempus is with me!" She cried out to her God, and held out her hands, receiving the gift of a magical spiritual hammer.

"Oh, it's you," Tranzig sneered at her. "I'd hoped you'd smarten up some before you bothered me again, wench. But I see you didn't." He gave a cursory glance to the others. "Do you think I'd be afraid of you and these boors that freed you from my spell? Stupid woman, if you aren't all out of my face in the next five seconds I'll blast you to kingdom come!"

Branwen hissed at him, feeling her rage at his sharp words, but she knew she had to wait for her leader's word. She looked over to the ranger; Maiyn was drawing back her hood, as were the others.

"Ah," said Tranzig, with obvious interest. "Well... if it isn't the infamous Maiyn. Isn't this a nice surprise?"

The elf spoke calmly. "How do you know my name?"

Tranzig laughed. "You know so little, yet you have stumbled across so much. It is time for it to end!"

He raised his arms before the companions could react and he was enveloped in a blue light that made him glow. Maiyn and Kivan managed to rattle off arrows at him, but they had no visible effect. Xan shouted something about armour, and threw himself into an incantation, murmuring as fast as he could.

Imoen had put her bow away, and taken out the magical sword she had hidden in her pack. She cautiously advanced on the mage, and began helping Branwen take out the mirrors that were conjured quickly with a wave of his hand.

Minsc had taken out his mighty two handed sword, and lunged towards the mage, swinging wildly, causing Branwen and Imoen to spend as much time dodging him as they did Tranzig. The magic protections of the mage seemed to protect him from the berserker's blows, but it didn't deter the warrior in the slightest.

Maiyn and Kivan dropped their bows, and Kivan whipped his spear from his pack, using its range to involve himself in the melee. Maiyn's hand dropped to her sword, but she hesitated, waiting for Xan to finish casting. When he did, a red globe raced towards Tranzig, hitting him firmly in the torso - just a second too late to also disrupt their foe's conjuration. Whatever Xan had cast seemed to cause Tranzig pain, as he doubled up for a few seconds, a smaller globe flying from him and returning to Xan, making the enchanter look revitalised.

Tranzig's own spell caused a green arrow to shoot from his outstretched fingertips and fly towards Maiyn. She noticed it too late, her attention being taken by Xan's incantation, and she was unable to evade it as it struck her in the chest. She yelped in pain, and fell to the ground while her blood felt as if it had started boiling. Kivan noticed her distress, and swiftly pulled a potion from his pocket. He threw it to her.

"Drink it if you get too hurt," he ordered. She nodded weakly, and tried to stand back up but her legs wouldn't obey her.

Tranzig's glow faded, and Imoen's sword took out the last of his mirrors. With a ferocious cry, Branwen's warhammer struck him firmly on the side of the head, and he fell to the ground stunned. Minsc was about to follow it up with a lunge, but Maiyn cried for him to wait. Imoen rushed to her side, uncorking the bottle and helping her to drink the contents. The taste was bitter, but her pain subsided slightly. She still felt too weak to stand.

"What's done this to her?" Imoen asked Xan.

"It looked like an acid arrow," replied the mage. "It will cause continual pain and require continual healing until the effects wear off."

"How long will that take?" asked Kivan.

Xan shrugged. "A few minutes, possibly an hour. It is hard to tell."

Maiyn started to feel bad again, and Imoen commented on her paleness. She opened the top buttons of her tunic subconsciously, and directed her hands to the skin on the top of her chest. She didn't know what would happen; she just knew it was the right thing to do. Her hands glowed with a faint cyan colour, and her own healing powers shuddered through her body. She wasn't sure if her companions had noticed or not, but there was no time to discuss it - especially when she wasn't sure what it was herself.

"He is coming round," announced Branwen, standing over the slumped body of Tranzig.

"I give up!" groaned the mage. "Please let me live... I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"Tell us about your superiors!" snapped Branwen.

"Okay, okay," said the mage, pulling himself to his feet. "I'm a messenger for a man named Tazok, I'm just to ferry messages between him and someone called Mulahey. I meet with Tazok east of the Friendly Arm Inn when I need to."

"Where can we find Tazok?" asked Maiyn faintly.

"You can find him in the Wood of Sharp Teeth," said Tranzig. "He's the captain of two groups of bandits, but their camp is always moving around Peldvale and Larswood and I don't know how you'll find them."

"Oh, we'll manage," said Kivan darkly.

"So... are you done?" Tranzig looked at the group, waiting for their answer. Maiyn saw Branwen looking at her, but the spasms of pain running through her body were all too distracting. "Let her kill him if she wishes," Maiyn whispered to Imoen. The young thief nodded, and turned to Branwen.

"He's all yours."

The priestess roared in fury, and landed an almighty blow on the mage's body. As he fell he let off a spell; the familiar purple missiles that Maiyn had seen come from Xzar's fingertips were heading towards her, and she only managed to see Branwen's look of vengeance as the missiles hit her helmet, and she passed out.

-----------------------

Maiyn came around slowly.

"We thought you would be more comfortable here." Xan's gloomy tone drifted over from the other side of the room, where he was perched on the other bed. She tried to sit up, but the mage materialised next to her and gently pushed her back down. "You must wait a few minutes," he said. "Let the magic completely fade from your body."

Maiyn nodded, and sighed. "The others?"

"They have rooms for the evening. The other rangers are sharing, and Imoen is with Branwen. I... offered to stay with you."

Maiyn smiled to him and thanked him.

"There is no need to thank me," he said simply. "I merely was most familiar with the spell, and could recognise the effects and when they were wearing off."

"Tranzig is..."

"Dead? Oh yes, he is almost certainly deceased. Branwen was quite thorough with her fury, and Minsc's berserking rage when he noticed you were hurt only served to mutilate the body further." Xan's tone remained even through the description, as if it was something that happened every day. "Somehow we were allowed to stay, despite having stolen the key to illicitly enter the room and murdering the customer who happened to inhabit it."

"Can I sit up yet?"

"If you feel well enough to." Xan took her hand and helped her up. He then passed her a glass of water and urged her to drink.

Maiyn thanked him, and appreciated his concern and caring. She felt much better, but she could remember the excruciating pain that had coursed through her body with the effects of the acid. She stretched, and wondered how late it was.

"The others have almost certainly gone to sleep by now," Xan said, as though he had read her mind. "There is some food on the table; I took the liberty of taking some up in case you awoke hungry."

Maiyn beamed at him, and ate a little. Despite having passed into unconsciousness after the fight, she felt quite tired and she tried to stifle a yawn when she saw Xan watching her intently.

"Your friends assumed you would wish to head to Tranzig's meeting point tomorrow," he said when she returned to sit on her bed. "Is that the plan?"

Maiyn nodded. "I have no intention on letting the trail run cold."

"You do not plan to wait for the others to return to us before we go and assault a bandit camp?"

Maiyn smiled brightly. "No."

Xan did a strange combination of a groan and a sigh. "As I knew already, we are doomed. I shall not live to see my homeland, for I am fated to be ripped into pieces by angry bandits who have taken offence at our foray into their encampment."

Maiyn couldn't help but giggle. "Perhaps one day you can show me Evereska," she said quietly. "You spoke about it with so much passion back in Nashkel that when I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine being there."

"Ah, the chance you will see it in the waking world is vanishingly small," said Xan despondently. "But you could share my memories of it."

"What do you mean?"

"So, Gorion did not tell you." It was a statement, and not a question and Maiyn remained silent. "A sharing of minds is natural among our kin. Your mother communed with you before you were even born. Words cannot describe it; that is something you have to experience for yourself." He turned to look at her, and beckoned her over to his bed. Maiyn obediently went to sit by him, and waited for his next instruction.

"Take my hand, and we shall walk among the ever-shifting sands of Anauroch and arched bridges of Everaskan Vale," said Xan dreamily. "You will see a majestic place, where the forest becomes one with the sky. My home... sometimes I wish it were in my power to remain within the memory for good."

Xan lay back on the bed, and the ranger took her place beside him, holding his hand and watching him intently. "Relax Maiyn," he said gently. "Allow yourself become absolutely calm, and your mind shall do the rest for you."

She did as he instructed, and slowly her surroundings faded into a swirling mass. Within moments she was enveloped in the beautiful lands of Evereska, drifting through Xan's memories of his lands.

-----------------------

"Congratulations Maiyn, we have lived through the night," Xan sighed. Maiyn rubbed her eyes groggily, her memories still fresh from the sights she'd seen. It was only after a few moments that she remembered how close she was lying to Xan, and she sat up shyly. "Alas, a painless death in our sleep is something we could only hope for, if indeed we could choose. The reality is likely to drown us in sweat and blood all too soon, and in a much more gruesome manner."

Maiyn stared down at him. He remained reclined on the bed. "I thought you would have cheered up after seeing your homeland in your revels." She wondered what time it was; it felt as if she had been asleep for hours, and her body felt incredibly revitalised.

"Evereska will fall," Xan said simply. "All the might and magic I see every night will be for naught. The city is an island among the gathering armies, and eventually the darkness will flood it. I cherish the thought of returning home, but here, in the waking world, I know I will find only ruins and desolation. The puny mission I am striving to complete is a drop in the ocean compared to the perils my city will soon face. Over the years, I have seen the pressure increase, and now I am waiting for the blow to fall."

Maiyn took Xan's hand and squeezed it, but she was unsure what to say. "Thank you for allowing me to share your memories," she managed eventually. "It is a beautiful place."

"Yes, it is," he said, freeing his hand and rising, walking to the window. "I got used to the fact that nothing could help my city, but every morning the terror comes anew. And it is not alone: it now comes together with the thought of dying. Before meeting you, I was aware that one of my missions would become the last. Today, I know it is this one. Sooner or later, my magic will fail, and the bounty hunters will wipe us out. We're all doomed."

"No," said Maiyn, getting up from the bed, and picking up the key from the table.

Xan raised an eyebrow at her as if expecting her to elaborate, but she said nothing. "Wait," he said, as she approached the door. "I wanted to ask you something about last night."

Maiyn stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Xan's dark eyes seemed to bore into her soul as he watched her. "When you were hurt last night, you... you did something. You placed your hands on yourself... what was that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just knew something would happen..."

"Knew?"

Maiyn nodded and briefly recounted the dream she'd after they had returned to Nashkel from the mine. "When I woke up, I felt differently."

"You didn't mention it at the time." Xan looked concerned; he had been with her then, and had watched her sleep, noting her distress in her dreams, but he had feared awakening her from it. "The spell you cast was not a natural one. I can feel that, and I assure you it is a disturbing sensation. When you called forth that power it chilled me to the core; it was as if someone had walked across my grave. Do you even know where it comes from?"

"No," she said softly, "I don't. But anything that helps me survive is good, isn't it?"

"You might survive, but will you remain yourself?" Xan looked quite distressed, and Maiyn moved towards him. The enchanter shook his head, stopping her. "It is more than strange, it borders on the uncanny. You do not know your parents; you have unaccountable powers; countless assassins pursue you like a beast. Who are you, Maiyn? What are you?"

"I... I do not know," said Maiyn sadly. "Now you scare me."

"I am sorry," Xan sighed, and he reached out to take her hand gently. "Still, these... powers alarm me, and I would implore you to refrain from using them - if not for my sake, then for yours. You may think that if you use them one more time, there will be no consequences; it is true. But if you continue, the change may become irrevocable. Your body may wither before its time, or your mind may go to pieces. I may be wrong, of course, and these could be a blessed gift of the gods, but... I find that hard to believe. Please Maiyn - refuse it; do not doom yourself."

Maiyn squeezed his hand but shook her head. "If I can use it to heal my companions - my friends - when they are hurt, then I cannot promise not to use it." She noted his disappointed look. "I will promise, however, that I shall not use it unless there is no other choice."

Xan nodded, but still didn't look happy, and together they went downstairs in silence to join the others.

-----------------------

"Minsc and Boo stand ready!" The warrior was ready for the march to the bandit camp, and had been one of the first ready to leave that morning. Boo had advised him to march at the front of the band, and Maiyn had agreed that it would be wise to have a formidable warrior lead them.

The diminutive elf was studying the letters that her thief sister had found on the evil mage's body. Minsc had been unhappy when he learned he had to part ways with Dynaheir while she made a journey with the two half-elves, but she had told him that his part of the mission was equally as important as hers; he had to protect the elf and her sister as if they were his own witches!

When the evil mage had caused the nice ranger girl to fall over and look hurt, Minsc had felt his berserker rage coming to the fore, and he had been unable to stop himself. It was only when the nice priestess gently pulled him away from the dismembered corpse that he had calmed down, but she looked fine now, and so Minsc and Boo had done their job well.

Her sister confused Minsc slightly. She made no effort to hide the misdeeds she did, but she was no evil thief who deserved a righteous buttkicking! Boo had said she was 'ethical', but Minsc wasn't sure he knew what that meant. He thought it would be a good thing though. She had also started to learn some magic from the gloomy elf, and could make pretty colours fly from her hands when she tried hard and managed to borrow some of his items. Minsc thought she needed a warrior of her own to protect her now that she was trying to be a witch, but until she found one he would make it his duty to fill the role.

Now they were in a place the female elf had called 'Peldvale', and the male elf was searching around, looking for tracks. Minsc thought he was very quiet, but he was a good man. He seemed quite sad about something, but he didn't talk much so Boo didn't know what Minsc should say to him to cheer him up.

The woman priest was a proud maiden, and when they had fought the evil mage she had held herself strongly in battle. Minsc had much admiration for her skill. Boo also admired her courage, and was quite happy to sit beside her and nibble the crackers she was fond of offering him whenever they rested.

That just left the gloomy mage. Minsc had tried to make him take Boo for a short while, so Boo could let him feel loved, but the mage had declined and sneezed a lot. Minsc didn't understand why he acted like this, but Boo had suggested it was maybe a tradition from his homelands. Minsc would have to remember it so he could act properly if the enchanter ever offered him his dearest possession.

"There is a trail leading north." Kivan had finished his scouting, and was sure in his tone.

Maiyn nodded. "We head north, and when we get close we stop. We are not strong enough to foolishly attack a whole camp of bandits, so let us try to get close and decide then what our best plan is. Do we all agree?"

The companions all nodded in unison, and Kivan showed Maiyn where the track was. She pulled her cloak around her and began tracking it with his help, the others following quietly behind them.

-----------------------

It was getting dark when they noticed the light of lanterns and a campfire ahead. Maiyn motioned for them to halt, and they grouped together quickly, discussing their options in hushed tones. It was decided Kivan would scout around the camp, as he had the most experience, and the others would drop back a little and await his return.

Before he went Maiyn caught his sleeve, and he turned to look at her.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said in their native tongue, looking him straight in the eye. "We will get Tazok, but if you risk yourself just now we may lose the opportunity forever."

Kivan nodded grimly. "I have waited this long for revenge and I am prepared to ensure I get the best chance at it. I shall not do anything rash."

Maiyn smiled. "Quel fara." _Good hunting._

Kivan almost smiled back, and silently vanished into the trees.

-----------------------

He returned before long. He had managed to circle the encampment, and described how it seemed to be split into two halves, each a slight distance from the other. The western clearing was the home to some hobgoblins - he suspected it was a mercenary group called 'The Chill'. The eastern had the bigger, more majestic tents, and it was full of Black Talon Mercenaries, an infamous human band.

"What about numbers?" asked Maiyn.

"We're easily outnumbered," replied Kivan. "Even if there was just one of the groups, we'd be outnumbered by a large amount. With both gangs there we will have to be extremely careful."

Maiyn nodded. "I have a plan."


	11. Bandits Galore

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Bandits Galore**

-----------------------

Xan mumbled his incantation softly, and Maiyn found his voice strangely hypnotic that night. She was standing next to him, shrouded in the darkness of the trees. Imoen was just off to their left and Kivan to their right, the three of them ready with their bows for Xan's spell to take effect. Branwen and Minsc were just behind, the priestess had a prayer ready, and the warrior was ready to take on anyone who got too close to the archers.

Xan reached out and pointed towards the clearing where several human mercenaries were sitting guard around a campfire. A beautifully golden globe raced towards them, breaking out as a rippling wave of energy spreading out from the centre. Several of the mercenaries instantly dropped to the ground, the sleep enchantment causing them to fall into a comatose slumber. The humans who managed to evade the spell were immediately on their guard, looking around to try and spot where it had come from. Maiyn joined Kivan and Imoen as they took aim; picking them off one by one and felling several before they could cause much commotion, but allowing them to make enough noise to rouse the men in the tents.

Within minutes, the tents seemed to have emptied, and Black Talon fighters were swarming around, beginning to head into the forest towards the group. The three archers were coping, managing to take down most of them as Branwen's prayer flew into their midst, paralysing most as her hold miracle took effect. The archers concentrated on those unaffected by it while Branwen beseeched Tempus for the gift of holy might, and she was swiftly granted it. Kivan, Maiyn and Imoen retreated back slightly, switching targets to the paralysed and sleeping survivors; Minsc and Branwen rushed forward, entering hand to hand combat with the approaching mercenaries.

Xan had moved to one side, and was deep in conjuration again; it wasn't long before a golden beam spilled from his hands, hitting one of the human fighters and instantly charming him. Xan's brow furrowed in concentration as he took over the young man's mind, and instructed him to fight his own comrades. Bewildered, the Black Talon fighters turned on him, focusing their attacks on their possessed companion while Minsc and Branwen easily took them out in turn, due to their distraction. The archers used the moment to finish off the remaining humans who had lingered in the camp and it all fell silent again.

The group waited cautiously for any others to appear. They were now heavily depleted with spells, and knew they had to rely mainly on fighting prowess to battle the hobgoblins, but it seemed as though they had not managed to disturb them enough to cause them to investigate what was happening. Silently, Kivan and Maiyn led the way around the clearing, staying in the shadows of the undergrowth until they were closer to the base of The Chill.

Branwen knelt for a quick prayer, and was blessed with the gift of undead - three skeletons were born from the ground, linked with her telepathically, ready to draw some of the bulky mercenaries away from the group if needed. Xan was down to two spells memorised; one was a spell of horror, which would cause anxiety and fear amongst the enemies. It would also draw attention to the fact the group were under attack however, as the horrified victims were likely to shout in terror. He prepared his components, and began casting as the archers took up their places once again, ready to target those who eluded the spell. Minsc took up a defensive position just ahead of them and Branwen led her army of undead slightly further away, and laying in wait for the attack.

As soon as Xan's spell hit the hobgoblins, the camp burst into activity. Many of the hobgoblins began to flee in a panic as expected, but more resisted the effects and immediately spotted the group due to their nightvision. The archers let fly arrow after arrow trying to lessen the numbers before they managed to get close, but they knew they were outnumbered as Minsc entered the fray.

Branwen let out a mighty warcry, and she rushed into the flank of the assault with her skeletal companions, causing some disarray, and easing the pressure on the berserker momentarily. Maiyn began targeting the hobgoblins in the melee to aid the fighters, while Kivan and Imoen concentrated on their opposing archers, who were taking cover behind the wagons and tents in the clearing.

Xan had once again ducked to the side, his Moonblade in his hands, and he deftly took out any foes who stumbled too close to him. They had successfully killed many of their enemies, but still more appeared, and Maiyn began to fear that they wouldn't be able to hold out long enough. She realised she was almost out of arrows, so she rattled off her last few, and slung her bow over her shoulder. Grabbing her sword firmly, she drew it from its scabbard, and moved into the foray.

Imoen joined her before long, having also depleted her arrow supplies. Branwen's skeletons had managed to take out a large number of the hobgoblins, but eventually they had been surrounded and crushed, and the priestess had manoeuvred herself back to her companions. Xan also moved closer to the battle, casting his last spell - mirror - as his defence. Together, the five companions fought as hard as they could; Imoen, Xan and Maiyn relying on their reflexes to keep them safe, Minsc and Branwen dealing out the damage to the opponents.

The battle seemed to last an age, but eventually there were only a handful of hobgoblins left. Xan's mirrors had all been taken out, and he pulled back from the fight - as a mage, he had no armour and he knew the foes were trained fighters. As he retreated he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and he crumpled to the ground, looking up to see a human face sneering down at him. A sword was raised, ready to plunge down for the killing blow, and Xan closed his eyes. _It is time_, he thought.

-----------------------

Maiyn noticed Xan's last mirror wink out of existence, and motioned for him to pull back. She was pleased to note they had almost survived the encounter; there were only a few hobgoblins left, and none of the group were injured, so their chances of success were high. Her glee was short lived though, as she glanced over to make sure Xan had escaped the melee and noticed a figure behind him. Xan fell to the ground, and she immediately sprinted towards him.

Xan's human attacker had raised his sword, concentrating fully on the kill, so he didn't notice the elf running up and bowling into him, knocking him off his feet. Maiyn's natural dexterity allowed her to roll to her feet much faster than the clumsy human, and she stabbed at him viciously with her sword, wounding him several times in the torso, and not relenting until he stopped moving. She turned back to Xan, and helped him to sit up. He was pale, and bleeding badly; his wound was serious. Before he could protest, she pulled back his robe to expose his hurt shoulder, and placed her glowing hand over it. The wound healed partly, stopping the flow of blood instantly, and immediately helping Xan look a little healthier.

"Behind you!" Xan hissed, and Maiyn turned to see five other human figures moving towards the group.

_We should have checked the tents in the other camp first!_ She cursed loudly, and left Xan to find his own safety while she shouted for Minsc to come and help her. The warrior turned to see the humans approach, and he immediately rushed over with Maiyn to confront them. Branwen and Imoen managed to take out the last hobgoblin with Kivan's help, and the priestess went to tend to Xan's wounds while the ranger and the thief headed towards the approaching humans.

Their foes moved quickly, and Maiyn suddenly realised she was surrounded. She felt a slight surge of panic, and looked for a way to break through back to her companions. Minsc had almost arrived at the scene, and the first human lunged at Maiyn, but she deftly avoided his blow, and managed to parry another. The third blow hit true though, but it barely pierced her armour, and only left her slightly winded, but a gap in the circle had been made, and she darted for it, trying to force her way through towards the berserker.

A searing pain went through her leg as she dodged another blow, and she fell to the ground feeling the lunge of a sword plunging into her back. She heard Minsc's mighty berserker cry as he entered his rage, and the attention of the humans quickly left her as they tried to defend themselves.

Maiyn tried to crawl back to the others, but her strength was failing fast. She looked up to see where they were, and she saw Kivan heading her way. She lay her head down, and she felt tired. Cold and tired.

_"Don't close your eyes child."_ The voice was Gorion's, but she knew he wasn't with her.

_"But I am tired." _she thought. _"And I am cold."_

_"You must fight it, as you have fought your foes. It is not yet your time."_

_"I am dying?"_

_"You are. But you will not die if you fight it. You will receive healing, and your destiny will continue. Your time has not yet come, you have a lot to achieve in this world, and I am ever with you."_

_"I miss you..."_

_"You need not miss that what is always with you. You have made me proud Maiyn, you and Imoen both. Things will become clearer in time." _

"Drink." A bottle was forced to her lips, and she swallowed the contents, allowing the healing elixir to course through her body. Kivan was rubbing a salve into her leg, and within minutes she was feeling better. She noticed the sounds of battle had stopped, and she anxiously looked around to see what had happened.

"Noone else is badly hurt," said Kivan. "Minsc has a few wounds, but Branwen has enough healing spells to tend him, and she has also nursed Xan back to health."

Maiyn nodded, and let Kivan help her to her feet. The group reconvened, scarcely believing they had survived such a reckless task, but Maiyn was feeling more aware of her mortality now than ever before. Imoen slunk off quietly to search for valuables, and Minsc and Kivan quickly checked the hobgoblin tents for survivors; there were none. They returned cautiously to the human side of the camp, and checked the smaller tents for survivors. None were found, but a flap covered the entrance to the largest tent, and Maiyn hesitated.

"We must be prepared," she said, and they nodded. "This could be Tazok."

"You are still badly injured, and we are low on further healing. Are you sure this is wise?" Branwen had a point, but Maiyn knew they had no choice but to go on.

"I am sure," she said grimly, leading the way.

Together they approached the threshold of the bivouac, and she swiftly cut open the entrance. They marched in confidently, and faced the survivors of their assault.

-----------------------

"Why were they holding you here?"

Ender Sai regarded his rescuers with both amusement and wariness. He had, of course, heard the fighting outside, and his own torture had been stopped while the bandits decided what to do.

"_Leave it_," the mage had said. "_Whatever it is, it'll be dealt with by the men._" And sure enough, the sounds of battle had died away to nothing. The four generals had turned back to Ender at that point, but a cough from one of the human mercenaries had distracted them.

"_If you're so bothered with what's happening outside, go and investigate,_" snapped the human archer. The mercenaries had nodded, and left the tent, the generals muttering to themselves and awaiting their return with a report.

Time had passed, and the Black Talon fighters had not come back. The large gnoll had made to go and look for them, but he had been stopped by the hobgoblin. The next thing he knew, a band of strangers had burst into the tent, and the large tattooed one had brought down the mage general with one mighty swing.

The three other mercenaries had been quick to react; the gnoll's halberd had caught the blonde haired woman viciously, and she fell to the ground stunned. Before the gnoll could follow through his action, he'd been impaled with a spear through his gut.

The other two generals - both archers - had taken up positions at the back of the tent, and had managed to injure the two young women. Ender knew from experience that they used poisoned arrows, and he could tell by the wincing expressions of the strangers that they were as effective as ever.

The tattooed man had then rushed forward, behind him was the man with the spear. They didn't take long to finish off their foes, but neither went down without a fight, and both of the warriors were left with slight injuries. The blonde haired woman had come round, and immediately cast spells on her female companions, easing the poison in their blood. That was when the elven one had approached him, and asked who he was. She obviously had not enjoyed his poetic description of his name and profession, and his hinting remarks about the bandits they had just killed.

"I was foolish enough to step on the wrong toes," he repeated, although this time he decided to keep to simple terms.

"You are not a bandit?" Ender wasn't sure if the elf was unintelligent, or merely quite clueless as to her previous foes.

"I... am not, no," he said slowly. "I am Ender Sai, a thief from the city, and former prisoner of Tazok."

At these words the man with the spear had appeared from nowhere to stand inches from his face. "Where is Tazok?" he asked, his voice dark and threatening.

"Kivan..." the elf spoke softly, but it was enough to draw the man away from Ender, and he relaxed slightly. "Tell us what you know of Tazok," she continued, this time talking to the thief.

"He is the one who issues the orders to the mercenaries," Ender said. "Or, rather, to the leaders of each group. The ones you just killed."

"And who gives Tazok his orders?" The female showed no emotion about the deaths they'd issued, and seemed entirely focussed on obtaining information. Ender had no wish to join the bodies littering the camp, so he decided it was best to just tell what he knew.

"The mercenaries believed it was the Zhents who used Tazok to pass on their instructions," he said quickly. "But I know that is not true."

"How do you know?"

"I am careful in my profession," he replied with a smile. "I am careful to not make more than one powerful enemy at a time, and I have not crossed the Zhents."

"Then who?"

"The only people I have had dealings with," he shrugged, "have been the Iron Throne. Tazok has been visiting Cloakwood quite regularly - perhaps there he is now there."

The elf nodded. "You had better leave," she said to him quietly, then turned to her kin. They held a hushed conversation in a tongue he was not familiar with, and he took his opportunity to slip from the tent, and escape the encampment.

_I wonder what the rest of the guild will make of it_, he thought to himself.

-----------------------

"I know where Cloakwood is, yes," said Kivan in elvish. "I can lead the way there in the morning - we need to rest and heal."

Maiyn nodded, and watched Imoen check the large chest at the back of the room for traps. After disarming something, the young thief opened it, and took out several pieces of treasure, and two rolled up parchments, which she immediately handed to Maiyn. As in the mines of Nashkel, the parchments were dated, so once again Maiyn read the eldest first.

_Tazok,_

_I hope that everything moves along smoothly. I have written to give instructions from our superiors - they have mentioned that a small bunch of mercenaries might cause some trouble in the future. You are to ensure that they do not live long enough to upset our operations. Obtain the services of Nimbul - he should serve you well._

_Davaeorn_

Maiyn frowned. "This letter," she said, passing it to Imoen. "It implies that the people behind these bandit raids are the ones who have hired at least one of the assassins."

"But you believed the hirers of the assassins to be the ones who killed your stepfather?" Kivan's face remained stoic.

Maiyn nodded, and opened the second letter.

_Tazok,_

_I have noticed that shipments of iron have slowed as late. It is imperative we receive another ton of ore. Step up your raids and get a shipment to our base in Cloakwood within the next week. We need to stockpile as much ore as possible before our ultimatum is given. Also Sarevok wants to know what has happened with the band of mercenaries. Have they been killed? You had better ensure that they have been, as Sarevok shall not take kindly to any other news._

_Davaeorn_

The others read the notes while Maiyn wondered about the link between Gorion's death and the iron crisis. They had appeared to be completely different tasks, but now they were being linked in some manner Maiyn couldn't understand. It did, however, mean that the iron shortage was becoming personal.

-----------------------

They got as far away from the encampment as they could manage in their injured state before they set up camp of their own. Kivan and Maiyn agreed to take first watch, while the others settled down to rest.

"For a bookworm you are well at ease outdoors, my young friend," Kivan stated when she had finished her prayers to Fenmarel. "I can see only the smallest indications that you are not accustomed to walking the beast's trails and sleeping under the dome adorned by the stars."

"You sound surprised," said Maiyn quietly. "We are kin, even if I was raised by humans. They say one yearns for something one cannot have, and I was kept in the seclusion of Candlekeep for my youth, escaping only briefly to the woods outside; and even then, I was so scared of danger I'd stay at the forests edge."

"You do not strike me as the type who fears danger."

Maiyn shrugged. _I fear it even more now_, she thought, remembering how close she had been to death.

"We are akin then, and more than merely in appearance," said Kivan as he watched her quietly. "You remind me of myself on my first ranging. I wonder if, like me, you feel that it is time for you to start living. And if I am not mistaken, you are quite pleased with this change."

"It isn't that simple," she said softly. "My father is dead and I am being hunted, possibly by his murderer. I have no choice but to live this life." Kivan raised an eyebrow and she recounted her flight from Candlekeep with Gorion, mentioning the bounty notices they had then found.

"Sometimes," she said gently," I feel cold for how I've acted. I saw my father fall to someone who expressed an interest in me, and I ran and kept myself safe. It feels... selfish. And now, I go on; I do not grieve, I simply focus on finding out who did it and bringing justice to them." She sighed.

"He wished for you to survive," said Kivan. "Your return to his fallen body would have meant your own death, and then his own demise would have been a waste. You say you do not grieve, but you cannot talk of him without your voice breaking, and your gaze falling to the ground. You grieve inwardly; but outwardly you go on, because you must."

Maiyn looked at the stoic ranger, and he looked back at her. She had not even been this open to Imoen since they'd started on their travels, mostly because she knew she had to appear strong and controlled. Her sudden placing of trust in the ranger was unexpected, but she felt relieved for having shared some of her burden; and from his words, he spoke as though he experienced the much of the same.

"I wish I could console you, Maiyn," he said while their gaze held, "yet I cannot. I know the pain and the emptiness of a loss, and the hopelessness all too well. However, we must keep going, if only to avenge those who were so mercilessly erased from the world."

She nodded, and something strange happened. She didn't feel so alone any more; there were others who were suffering just as she was, and who had to go on, just as she did. She wanted to express this feeling, but she couldn't find the words.

"Thank you," she eventually managed, and he half-smiled at her.

"You are quite skilled with your bow."

"I taught myself when I found it," she said, explaining how she used to play truant and venture from Candlekeep in more detail.

"You've had noone train with it, or even show you how to fletch?" He sounded surprised.

Maiyn shook her head.

"Then we can pass some time, and I shall show you some of the ranger traditions," Kivan offered.

Maiyn was delighted; the rest of their watch passed quietly as the eager student was taught the principles of making her own basic arrows.

-----------------------

"Shouldn't we maybe go back to Beregost, and check for Jaheira and Khalid?" Imoen wasn't averse to charging on, but she was slightly concerned that they could do with a bit more help.

Maiyn shook her head. "Jaheira is a skilled tracker; she will be able to find us when they are ready. We do not even know that they are finished their other business. We will detour by the Friendly Arms to stock up on supplies, then Kivan will guide us to Cloakwood."

Imoen nodded, appeased by the thought of replenishing their equipment. Time seemed to have passed so quickly since they left Candlekeep, and what was feeling like a quiet stroll through the lands of adventurers had turned into a dangerous task almost overnight. The young thief had persuaded Xan to teach her more about the ways of a mage during their watch the previous evening, and she was seriously deliberating turning her hands to the Art.

During the battles in the camp she'd felt almost surplus to needs until she disarmed the trap on the chest. Branwen and Xan's spells had been really important, and Maiyn and Kivan outskilled her as archers naturally - their night vision had also helped them immensely. And Minsc... well, Minsc was a mighty warrior, and Imoen could never aspire to hold that role.

But she seemed to be quite adept at the simpler cantrips, and Xan had been very patient with his explanations, and almost encouraging - which was unlike him. Perhaps he had recognised the skill in her?

_That's it_, she thought to herself, firmly, _I've decided. I need to learn to be a mage._

-----------------------

He stood at the top of the stairs, just outside the inn's entrance and looked around. _So many people bustling around_, he thought to himself. _And for what? To attend to their mundane lives, where they remain slaves to their duties and servitude._

It was why he'd become a bounty hunter. Murdering people didn't bother him in the slightest, and it was easy coin. Sometimes life on the road was rough, and it had been dangerous on more than one occasion, but now he'd found the perfect contract. His prey was roaming the wilderness, far from the prying eyes of the law who tended to frown on his profession, and was relatively inexperienced at the life she was leading.

He did not bother to question why the bounty on her head had increased so much; the only thing that mattered to him was that he managed to find her before any other assassin did. He had settled himself into the Friendly Arms Inn several days ago, watching and waiting, but there had been no sign. Now he was wondering if he should move on and search elsewhere - the most previous notice had mentioned Nashkel, but had also hinted strongly that she was heading north with her companions. Perhaps she had stopped at Beregost?

He sighed, and watched the sky darken. It looked like a storm was approaching, and he hated travelling in the rain. Maybe he would wait one more day.

-----------------------

The rain had pelted down for over an hour, and Maiyn thankfully noticed the familiar shape of the Friendly Arms Inn looming out of the gloom. The journey had taken much longer than they had expected; they seem to have faced foes at every turn, ranging from aggressive bears and wolves, to bands of hobgoblins, parties of tasloi and a rather ferocious ogre berserker that had seemingly materialised from nowhere in the mist, and clubbed Xan across the head. The mage had not been impressed when he had come round from his dazed state, but at least Maiyn had been able to administer her healing without him protesting.

Silently they trekked along the road, and crossed the drawbridge, which was made slippery by the torrential rainfall. Maiyn had amused herself for most of the journey by guessing when the first flash of lightning or rumble of thunder would occur, but so far there had only been the downpour; she was still sure that the storm itself couldn't be far off. She could feel it in the air.

They morosely crossed the grounds of the settlement, and the female ranger began to lead the way up the stairs. A quick glance ahead made her suddenly stop, and she turned and herded everyone back down to the yard.

"What..." Kivan began, but she hushed him, and ensured they were grouped and aware of the man approaching them. He was slowly descending the stairs, looking slightly aghast at having to venture out into the rain. Two taller men flanked him, armoured and armed; Maiyn didn't like the look of them at all.

"Who's that?" hissed Imoen. The ranger shrugged, keeping her eyes on the central man. He was dressed in an expensive looking green robe, and so she was quite sure he was a mage of some description. She could hear Xan's mumbling from behind her; Maiyn had noticed him ducking behind Minsc, and he was obviously preparing for the worst while hidden behind the massive warrior. The man stopped only a few feet away from her.

"Hi friend," he said, his eyes looking Maiyn up and down. "I've not seen you here before today. What brings you to the Friendly Arms?"

"We are not friends," said Maiyn carefully, her eyes darting to the mage's guards, "and our business at the inn is no one's but our own."

"I'm sure there's no need for you to be quite so defensive," smiled the man. The ranger noted that his eyes stayed calculatingly cold. "I am merely making small talk."

"Are you?" Maiyn's eyes narrowed as she watched his reaction. "You have come outside, in weather which obviously displeases you. You had no intention, it seemed, of coming outside until you saw us, and when you began to move down the stairs, these men appeared from the shadows and followed you. It is not how most people initiate small talk."

"Ah, please excuse my... eagerness to converse with you," the stranger said, a faint sign of amusement on his otherwise frosty demeanour. "You see, you've the bearing of someone I've been looking for. About your height, they were. Same style of dress... or thereabouts. Didn't mention you being quite so dishevelled, but that would be life on the road I guess, hmm? I daresay you seem to be the spitting image of them. Might you have travelled from Nashkel?"

Maiyn could sense her companions tensing, preparing for hostility. "No," she replied, truthfully in a way. "We have not."

"Really?" the man asked, his eyebrow arched. "I would beg to differ - you may not have come directly from there, but regardless, you were in Nashkel recently enough. You fit the description I've been given so I think it would be safe to assume you are the one I seek. Don't move! I have something for you..."

Maiyn had never been one to be overly compliant to anyone but Gorion, so she immediately ducked behind Minsc, which in turn signalled to Xan that he could cast at will.

"I have no more components," he apologised quickly, then stood up from behind the berserker, letting fly a small magenta globe, which exploded lightly on the closest guard, but there was no visible effect. The enchanter sighed, and retreated to ready his Moonblade in case he was needed in the melee.

Kivan and Minsc had leapt forward, brandishing their heavy weapons and facing a guard each, while Branwen had readied her warhammer to face the mage. Imoen and Maiyn pulled out their swords and glanced at each other quickly. They didn't need to speak; a look was enough, and they nodded and leapt at the wizard.

In an instant he had projected mirrors of himself, and the three women desperately fought against the illusions as he began another spell. A groan from Maiyn's right told her that Kivan had been injured, but there was no time to heal him, and she could do nothing but pray to Fenmarel that it wasn't serious.

Her direct attention was focussed on the mage, as she tried desperately to wield her sword effectively. Imoen seemed to have a much better natural ability in melee than the elf, and she was confidently swinging her blade around, scoring hits on the illusions almost as often as Branwen. Maiyn felt seriously outdone, but grit her teeth and kept going.

The mage ceased his muttering, and pointed at her. A small flash appeared before her eyes, temporarily blinding her, and when the light cleared she felt panic welling up in her.

She fought the urge to flee, but the fear rose despite her strict self control. She quickly checked her companions; Branwen was still engaged with the mage and Minsc was preoccupied with his guard, but Imoen and Kivan had fallen back, just as she found herself doing. They wore expressions of fear, and Imoen stumbled, falling to the ground and curling up. Kivan kept retreating, a glazed expression on his face distancing himself from reality, and allowing the other guard to advance upon her.

She saw him bearing down, and she fought for the control to at least defend herself; hopelessness welled up in her, and she could do nothing but watch his advance.

Then out of nowhere came the two familiar purple missiles she'd seen in so many battles. She sighed inwardly, expecting them to home in on her, but to her surprise they danced through the air, hitting the mage, and injuring him in the process. She managed to look to her left and saw Xzar standing a little away, a delirious smile on his face as he stood in his trance.

The guard had reached her, and he raised his sword high, preparing to cleave her in two with its wicked blade. From nowhere, Montaron appeared, stabbing wildly at her attacker, and catching him completely off guard. With an almighty swing, the halfling let loose a terrible blow to the bodyguard's neck, cleanly removing his head from his shoulders. Her ex-companion gave her a cursory glance as she remained paralysed in fear, before heading off to help Minsc bring down the second guard.

Xan had moved in with his Moonblade, easily aiding Branwen in the fight against the now defenceless wizard, and soon the fight was over. The priestess quickly prayed for a remove fear spell, which allowed Maiyn, Kivan and Imoen to collect themselves, and regain their own composure.

"Xzar... Monty..." Maiyn couldn't believe that she'd ever have associated meeting with the Zhents again as good fortune. But there was no doubt about it; they'd most likely saved her life, if not the lives of her companions too.

"Tch", tutted the halfling, scowling at her. "Ah can see ye've been relyin' on luck, insteada skill since we left ye's then."

The ranger grinned at him, and his scowl rapidly faded. "Are you staying here?" she enquired.

"Aye," he nodded, watching Imoen professionally loot the corpses of the fallen. "Jus' fer one night. I hopes yer gonna gie us our dues, youn' madam!"

Imoen rolled her eyes, and handed the halfling some coin. "Let us pay for your room then," said Maiyn. "As a small sign of our thanks."

The halfling snorted. "Ye's can pay fer th'room, an' fer th'food, an' fer th'drinks."

The elf smiled at him happily. "Then that's a deal - as long as you join us to catch up."

The halfling looked ready to protest, but Maiyn pointed behind him to where Xzar was trying to climb onto a cow, and he muttered an agreement and dashed off to stop the necromancer from getting into trouble. Maiyn watched them with amusement, then gathered her own companions and swept up the stairs into the inn.


	12. Coran

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Coran**

-----------------------

"S'nothin' that'd excite yersel," mumbled Montaron when Maiyn asked what the pair had been up to as they sat together in the large common room. She'd introduced Kivan and Minsc to the Zhents when they all gathered to eat, and Minsc was peering at Xzar with curiosity.

"Aaaaaieee!" shrieked the necromancer suddenly, causing everyone else to jump. "Stop touching me!"

"Nobody is touching the mad wizard!" exclaimed Minsc, gathering his hamster up, which had wandered slightly too close to the mage. "See, Boo is back in his pouch!"

"Yes, me crazy crazy crazy, me mad mad mad!" frothed Xzar. "Oh, sweet lollypop seeds that stuck in your teeth!"

"Eh...?" asked Minsc, puzzled, and looking down to his hamster. "Oh, I see, Boo. Minsc feels sorry for Xzar, because he too was mad before meeting you. Maybe some of your relatives could help him?"

"You were crazy, too?" Xzar grabbed Minsc's arm, and leant forward to look into the berserker's eyes. "Tell me, tell me... how did Boo manage to get rid of... ssshh, they mustn't hear us... Those… those _dragons with feet like rabbits_! They just keep coming, and coming... Aaaaaieee!"

"Hey!" cried Minsc, slapping the necromancer's hand, which had grabbed the rodent unceremoniously by the tail. "Let go of Boo! Keep your hands to yourself! Let go, or Minsc will crush!" Minsc didn't have a chance to defend his pet though, as Boo deftly flipped himself up, and bit the mage hard on the finger.

"Aaaaaaaieeee!" screamed Xzar, dropping the hamster into the ranger's hands. "Blood! Blooooooood!" The necromancer proceeded to shake his finger around, causing small drops to splatter on Imoen and Xan. Both looked disgusted, and moved away slightly.

"There!" roared Minsc, ensuring his hamster was okay. "See what you did? You forced Boo to show you his mighty warrior spirit! Yes, Boo, I know, this wizard's mind is even farther away than the stars you came from. Let's just leave him alone, shall we?" The ranger got up, and moved to sit at the other side of the table, closer to Maiyn and Montaron.

"Minsc is so lucky that Boo found him," said the berserker seriously, "or else Minsc might have ended like that. Thank you, Boo! Do you want some nuts?"

Maiyn grinned, and noted with amusement Montaron's expression as he regarded the human ranger. The halfling had evaded mentioning anything that he'd been up to since they parted ways with her group, and so Maiyn hesitantly began to mention how they'd met Minsc and Kivan, and their encounters with the bandits. Montaron seemed happy enough to listen, and she warmed to the telling, passing an enjoyable evening in his company as they went on to reminisce about the adventures they'd shared.

-----------------------

Xan felt even gloomier than normal. _Is it not bad enough_, he thought, _that we stumble from battle to battle, barely surviving? But now we have those... Zhents... in our companionship again_.

He let out a huge sigh, and looked to his leader. Maiyn was fully caught up in her discussion with Montaron at the other side of the table, and was paying him no attention. A sigh to his right reminded him of Kivan's presence, and he observed his fellow elf quietly. The ranger had not spoke much to the group since he joined with them, other than to briefly explain the death of his wife to Tazok and his men. His guard duties with Maiyn had meant they had become close however, their profession being a common interest which obviously helped them to bond.

"Alas," Xan said quietly, "our enemies grow stronger every day, and occasionally they seem to even join with us. Surely, I shall never see Evereska again..."

Kivan glanced across the table towards the necromancer, then up to the halfling who was listening intently to Maiyn's lilting speech. "I admit, I am not overly keen on our leader's old 'friends'," he said in elvish with another sigh. "But... tell me of Evereska, mellonamin. Maybe it will distract us from our dark thoughts. It is a sweet name, the safe haven, the place which all of us wish to visit one day."

Xan snorted. "It pains me greatly to destroy your illusions, Kivan. Evereska is as doomed as our kin. Its fragile beauty shall be whipped away when the hordes of barbarians will kill its last defender."

"Our people are on wane, that is true, Xan," Kivan stated softly. "I do believe that Evereska will survive however."

"Elven destiny is sealed, Kivan," replied the melancholy enchanter. "The doomsday is closing, and I foresee that you and I, we are to witness the ultimate demise of our nation."

The ranger turned to the mage, and spoke gently. "Xan, our people have hope. I travelled long, and I saw how we doom ourselves by repelling those who wish us well. We shall not turn away from them, as we shall not turn away from the half-elven. Then there will be hope."

"You see hope in half-blood?" Xan's eyebrow arched at the mere thought of it. "Your delusions would be highly amusing, if only they were not so sad. This road you are so eager to take in your folly leads to the same destination, only with more twists and turns along the way. The blood will run thinner and thinner, and shall disappear in a generation or two. The doom is near."

Kivan shrugged. "Be as it may. I only hope that I live long enough to avenge my wife."

"You see it wrong, Kivan," said Xan. "Your wife is among the lucky ones who are spared the torture of knowing that they are the very last of their blood. Your cause is noble, but it is no less pointless than any other one undertaken in those inopportune times."

"One cannot choose his times; he lives and dies with them." Kivan leaned over and refilled both his and Xan's glasses with wine from the goblet that had been delivered to the table. He raised his own, and drank, falling back into a melancholy silence.

_Such foolishness_, sighed Xan to himself. _When will our people learn?_

-----------------------

Imoen wondered when she would be able to go to her room without seeming impolite. She really wasn't keen on the company of the Zhents, but Maiyn was completely absorbed in her discussion with the halfling, and the necromancer had started giving her creepy looks again.

"My child, you've been ignoring me," he purred. "That is very unkind of you."

Imoen wept inwardly. "N-no, just ain't had much to say is all."

"Then heed me now, child," he whispered, leaning across the table towards her, acting covertly. "How many deaths do you bear within you?"

"Whew!" Imoen was quite relieved his question had actually made sense. She thought for a moment. "Just one quick, painless one, I hope."

"Truly?" Xzar leaned back, and eyed the young thief. "And what of the children you will someday have, and their children and theirs again? Consider this multitude, lining up before the pit of death, like gladiators in the arena." The necromancer took on a dreamy expression.

Imoen peered at him. "Are you _tryin'_ to creep me out, Xzar? 'Cause you're doin' a great job of it."

"Oh." The mage was shaken from his trance, and looked at Imoen with some confusion for a few seconds. "Pass me my blue blankie, would you?"

"Erm," mumbled Imoen, recognising the familiar uncomfortable feeling she experienced whenever Xzar went odd. "I don't have it."

"Mummy says you do, and mummy never lies!"

"Look, I really don't have it!" Imoen stood up and extended her hands, turning on the spot to show she had no hidden blankie, or anything, on her possession. "And now I'm goin' ta bed!" She quickly wished a good night to everyone, and fled thankfully to the stairs. _I really hope they're not rejoining us_, she thought as she locked the door to her room when safely inside. _I don't know if I can bear another few weeks travelling with that mage._

-----------------------

Maiyn knew the others would be relieved when they left that morning without Xzar and Montaron. The halfling had finally admitted the pair were heading to Baldur's Gate, but would still not go into any details, despite her provision of ale to help loosen his tongue. Xan and Branwen had visited the Temple of Wisdom in the grounds of the Friendly Arms before they'd left. The priestess had sought some quiet time for prayer, and Xan had managed to pick up enough components for spells between the supplies of the inn and the temple. Maiyn promised that they would pass High Hedge when they next headed towards Beregost.

Kivan led the way west, and they soon entered the forest known as Cloakwood. The male ranger explained that it was a fairly large forest, but there was an old mine somewhere in the heart of it. Maiyn suggested that it sounded like a likely place for the Iron Throne to be utilising, and the others agreed. It was decided they would seek it out.

They'd barely got into the woods when they arrived outside a large manor house. It looked well tended, but Maiyn was in no mood to hang around, and she led them past, following the faint trail that led behind it.

"Wait, wait" cried a voice as they turned along the side of the home.

Maiyn sighed, but stopped and turned around, allowing the human male to catch them up. He was dressed like nobility, and looked somewhat out of place in the wild woods.

"You there, you could help me!" The fact that he didn't as much ask for their help, as demand it, didn't put him high on Maiyn's 'likely to aid' list. "I am Aldeth Sashenstar," he continued, a look of disdain at their unkempt appearance plastered across his face. "I am here with some friends - we are hunters from Baldur's Gate, but we have been having some issues."

Maiyn nodded to him, trying to ignore Kivan's snort when the man had described himself as a hunter.

The man went on. "One of our friends was murdered only yesterday by some ruffians, and we will pay you to defend us from their further attacks!"

The elf sighed. She looked quickly to her companions, but they were either caught in their own thoughts, or merely shrugged to her. She eventually opened her mouth to respond when the man shrieked.

"There they are!" He pointed to three approaching men. "They come, they come! Defend me!"

"We have returned Aldeth, as we said we would. We shall ask you again now, to leave these woods and never return." The leader of the strangers spoke directly to the noble as he approached, and only acknowledged Maiyn's companions after his initial words. "We have no quarrel with these others, and we would advise they walk away."

"This man says you killed his friend," said Maiyn simply, feeling suddenly weary.

"He did, did he?" The stranger's eyes gazed at her piercingly. "Did he also mention that his friend died as he attacked my druid companions, and it was in self-defence they reacted? That this man here was only lucky enough to escape with his life, because he and the others fled before we could turn our attention to them?"

Maiyn looked at the noble. "Is this true?"

Aldeth sputtered. "You would believe the words of these forest dwelling peasants?"

Maiyn glared back at him. "Yes, yes I would. I believe we have no business interfering here, and we shall be on our way."

"Wait! You can't just walk aw-" the noble began angrily.

"Oh, yes we can," replied Maiyn simply, before turning to the druids. "My name is Maiyn, and we shall bother you no longer. Good day."

The leader of the druids inclined his head to her politely. "I am Seniyad, and we are thankful of your actions in this matter. A word of caution if you intend to travel further into Cloakwood; there has been recent activity at the previously disused mine, and we believe bandits may be lurking within the trees. Should you manage to avoid them, you may also wish to be careful of the creatures. Foul beasts have moved into the forest and care while travelling is advised."

Maiyn thanked him and the companions returned to the path they were following, ignoring the panic of the noble they left behind.

-----------------------

A river blocked their progress when they had passed the manor, and they travelled along by its banks until they saw a narrow bridge in the distance. Maiyn signalled for them to have a short rest, and the group thankfully dropped their packs, taking the time to sort out their equipment, eat, and relax.

Maiyn dropped her own pack and wandered closer to the river's edge, following it back upstream into the undergrowth and bushes they'd passed. When she was far enough away from her companions to have some peace, she stopped and sat down on the grass, hidden by the trees that grew between her and the track they'd followed. She let out a loud sigh, and relaxed her muscles, watching the water ripple past on its course. _It's quite pretty here_, she noted, looking across the river to the other bank. The trees were too dense for her to see far, but wildflowers littered the ground in abundance, adding colour to the scene, and she realised she herself had sat amongst a patch of daisies.

The sun was shining down brightly, and it was a perfect scene on a perfect day. Maiyn closed her eyes, letting the gentle bubbling of the stream run through her mind, clearing all her negative memories and enjoying her moments of solitude. She felt almost happy once more.

Then she felt the presence of another. She opened her eyes cautiously, and glanced to her side. A man was sitting next to her; she'd not even heard him approach, let alone sit down, and it was only her instinct that had alerted her. Her hand slowly moved towards her hilt; equipping her sword would be much faster than preparing her bow and backing far enough away for it to be effectively used.

With almost lightning reflexes the man's hand shot out, and stopped her arm from moving. He turned to look at her and smiled.

_He's an elf_, she thought, calming slightly, but remaining on guard. His face was daubed with green paint that surrounded his eyes, and covered his cheeks like a flamboyant mask, and his mop of brown hair fell untidily over his ears. A plain brown cloak covered the slightly gaudier colours of his cyan and pink tunic, and she could see a bow hanging across his back, along with the huge sword that hung from his belt.

"Forgive my rather forward actions," he said apologetically, in a lazy drawl. "One can never be too careful of strangers - even beautiful ones like yourself - especially when they seem to be looking to find their weapon."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow that clearly asked what he wanted.

The man looked at her with an amused expression. "I wish only to sit by you and admire the scenery."

She looked at him, but could see nothing but honesty in his face. She nodded, and his smile increased as he released his grip on her arm.

"I would assume you are with the others?" he asked, reclining back, and propping himself up on his elbows.

She nodded again, wondering how she could get away.

"Do you ever speak?" he asked, diverting his attention back to her from the flowing river. "Your companions are chatty enough, and they were the ones who told me you'd come this way."

She blinked. "You spoke to them?"

He laughed. "Ah, she does have a voice! Yes, my dear Maiyn - is that right? I spoke to them, as I am seeking companions to undertake a task with me of the greatest glory! Your large human friend seemed quite interested when I mentioned that, but the others insisted I find you, and ask you as their leader."

"We already have a task to complete," muttered Maiyn, standing up, and preparing to excuse herself. She wasn't happy about the thought of another delay.

The elf sprang lightly to his feet, and took her hand gently. "I ask only that you listen to what it is I have to say," he said smoothly. "Then you can tell me no if you wish to, and I shall leave you to your own business."

Maiyn sighed. "Go on then," she relented, somewhat bemused by his happy expression.

"I have been sent here by the High Priest Keldath Ormlyr of the Temple in Beregost," he said, his eyes twinkling at her in a distracting manner. "He spoke of problems on the roads here in Cloakwood, of dragons who were preying on travellers; but when I asked him for details he described vicious flying creatures with barbed tails - dragons do not have barbed tails, they are exclusive to wyverns, a much easier foe to dispose of!"

"I see..." said Maiyn.

"So now I seek companions to bring down this villainous creature before it can cause further harm - the priest has promised ample reward too, which I of course would share with anyone aiding me."

"We really need to-"

"His offer was two thousand gold pieces."

Maiyn felt her jaw dropping at the amount of money the elf spoke of, but she quickly composed herself. "I don't know," she said, still eager to find Tazok.

"If you accompany me for this, then I will promise you my sword and bow for whatever mission you are looking to undertake, should you wish it."

Maiyn looked at him, and again, his honesty showed on his face. She thought quickly.

"Do we hunt together?" he asked.

"We do," she replied at length. "But I would know your name, since you have been informed of mine."

"I am Coran Sullussaer of Tethyr!" the elf exclaimed brightly as he took her arm in his and escorted her to her companions, speaking of the flora and weather as they went to deny her the chance of any change of mind or protests.

"My new friends," he smiled to them, "your leader has agreed to aid me in my task, and I am gladdened to join your band!"


	13. Friendships Forged

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Friendships Forged**

-----------------------

Maiyn knew she had to say something soon as the rest of her party had their eyes on her. She looked again at the young man whose injuries they'd healed, and saw his imploring look.

"_My brother and I... we came to use the sword he'd just found, but we were overwhelmed," he said. His name was Tiber. "I escaped... I don't know if he survived or not."_

_"Sword?" Maiyn had asked gently._

_Tiber nodded and looked at her. "Spidersbane."_

She was surprised noone had noticed how pale she'd gone - she felt the colour fading fast from her cheeks as he'd uttered those words, and he'd pleaded with her to search for his brother and try to rescue him. She was now desperately trying to think of an excuse, but she knew she couldn't. Even if she came up with one, she couldn't just leave him to wonder about his sibling, even if there was no hope of his endurance.

Maiyn sighed, and looked down the dark path that led on into the forest. The man had described the giant spiders that frequently came out of a cave further in the wood, which lurked in the forest and attacked anyone on sight.

_Spiders..._

She shook herself, and turned her back to the forest, looking at her party. "I think we should perhaps consider returning to Beregost first," she said simply.

"My brother..." the young man began to weep, and she licked her lips nervously as she glanced at him. "If we find the others, we'd have even more strength to enter an enclave of... spiders." Her voice had threatened to falter, and she spoke on quickly to the young man before anyone noticed. "We _will_ come back to look for your brother, I just think we perhaps need some extra help..."

"Minsc and Boo don't understand why Maiyn thinks we need more help," said the obviously puzzled berserker. "We managed to righteously kick the butts of all those band-"

"Yes, well!" Maiyn shouted at him, causing the ranger to stop, and stare at her with confusion. "I er, just think maybe..."

"We'd waste valuable time travelling to Beregost," said Branwen, looking at the elf with concern. "It is not like you to hold back from a task - you have been the one to bring us so far into our own mission in such little time already."

Maiyn sighed, and looked at Imoen helplessly. The thief nodded to her, and mouthed a single word - '_Sorry' _- before speaking aloud.

"Maiyn's scared of spiders." The others turned to look at the human, and then looked back to the elf.

"IMOEN!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

Maiyn gave her friend a look of complete betrayal, and the thief shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, really," said Coran quietly, "there's no shame in having a fear."

Maiyn glared at the newcomer, and gave Xan a poisonous look before he could even speak. "It's not that at all," she said defensively. "It's just that we've come pretty close to gruesome deaths twice now; at the bandits _and_ at the inn - we'd have died if it hadn't been for Montaron and Xzar, by the way, though your lack of appreciation for what they did spoke volumes."

"Hey now, that's a bit unfa-" began Imoen, but the elf ignored her.

"What I do and do not fear has absolutely _nothing_ to do with how I make my decisions, and now, I just feel that we really could do with the experience Jaheira and Khalid can offer-"

"And glorious Dynaheir!" added Minsc.

"... er yes," said Maiyn, slightly thrown from her speech, "and so going back to Beregost isn't _that_ much of an effort-"

"But you said yourself, that they may start to track us from Beregost if they arrive back there before us," interrupted Branwen, winning a scowl from the ranger. "We could return there to find they have already left, looking for us."

"Well, maybe, but-"

"Erm, Maiyn, there's something you should know..."

"Imoen, let me finish!" yelled Maiyn in exasperation, completely failing to notice her companions ready their weapons as she tried to remember what she wanted to say.

"No, really Maiyn, there's something you should know," said Kivan quietly, but the female elf didn't hear him.

"Why will noone listen to my reasons?" she asked. "Okay, fine! You all want to go marching into the forest and find this man, then we'll do it!" She turned abruptly back to the forest and started marching, anger blinding her temporarily as she wondered about the sudden argumentative tendencies of her friends; then she noticed something large standing before her.

Maiyn stopped and looked up at the green creature towering above her. She felt herself stepping backwards slowly as she counted its legs - eight, then its eyes - also eight. She gulped, and felt the familiar feeling of nausea flow through her very being. As her world turned dark, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, and lift her away from the arachnid.

-----------------------

She felt herself stirring, and she opened her eyes. Her companions were sitting around her; expressions of concern on most faces. She groaned inwardly, knowing she now had to face up to an unlikely dilemma; being the leader of a group of adventurers, and being completely incapable, it seemed, of staying conscious to fight the monsters.

She sat up and sighed, waiting for someone to say something. Silence prevailed. She pondered saying something herself, but opted against it, and stood up, the others following suit quietly. Realising no one was in any hurry to say anything, she decided just to pick up her pack and try as hard as she could to press on towards both the wyverns and the spiders. _After all, they're just another monster, _she thought, over and over.

She turned round and instantly froze, spying the gory corpse of the beast her companions had killed, oozing with ichor, legs bent out of shape and crumpled around it.

She dropped her pack as turned back, and ran past her companions into the forest beyond them with her hand clasped over her mouth.

-----------------------

Imoen watched her run, and made to follow her.

"Wait," said Coran, "let me."

"I'm her friend," began Imoen, but the elf put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"I'll not deny you are," he said gently, "but there could be anything in that forest; and I'm assuming that right now, she doesn't want all of us bounding after her just in case she comes across any more of them."

Imoen nodded, and let watched him follow her friend. "We'll wait here," she said to the others.

Coran didn't have far to go to find the young elf. She was sitting, hunched over a small rock, looking quite unwell. When she heard someone approaching, she moved away slightly, crumpling down into the grass. He could tell she'd been sick.

He sat down gently beside her, and she looked surprised to see him. He just gave her a grin, and pulled her into his arms, feeling her trembling form nestle into his embrace. Softly, he stroked her hair, wondering at her naivety. _She leads a band of mercenaries_, he thought to himself, _but she has the most basic of fears; a fear that she's never had to face._

She sat quietly in his arms for a while, and he continued to hold her as her shaking subsided. He felt her stir, but she didn't fight his hug, she just adjusted her position, and he began whispering softly to her in elvish, words of comfort and soothing. Eventually she gently pushed herself from his arms, and smiled at him shyly. Then without a word she stood and returned to her companions.

He got up and watched her go, and smiled to himself. _This shall be interesting_.

-----------------------

They agreed that it would be wisest for Maiyn to stay at the rear until she managed to find the courage to at least shoot at the spiders, while the others would tackle the arachnids in force. She'd reluctantly agreed, feeling quite stupid for how she'd acted, but knowing all too well that her reactions were still well beyond her control.

As they'd started down the path, Minsc had stopped them, and pulled Imoen to the front. "Boo signals we should look for traps," he said to her, holding out the furry hamster so she could see for herself. "Just look at how he frantically scratches his belly! He always does that when traps are around! Or when he has a really bad itch, but I'm sure that's not the case."

Imoen nodded and walked just ahead of Minsc and Kivan, keeping a careful eye out for snares, and disabling them as she came across them. Xan and Branwen followed, and Maiyn caught Coran looking at her before he also wandered after them. She took a deep sigh, and followed slightly further behind, her bow ready, and her heart beating quickly.

Several ettercaps were the first foes they came across, but they were easily dispatched by the group, and they were soon heading further on into the forest. Within minutes two giant spiders rushed the group from the trees, Coran and Minsc engaging one each while Branwen and Xan equipped their slings and helped the archers pelt them with missiles.

Maiyn felt her hands shaking as she watched the battle, and every time one of the arachnids trilled she felt herself stumble backwards slightly. Eventually, Minsc managed to defeat his foe, but he was heavily poisoned, and Branwen rushed to his side to neutralize the effects. Coran was having slightly less luck, despite having injured his target badly; the creature refused to give up, and had nipped at him with its mandibles, causing a large wound on his arm, making it harder for him to wield his weapon. It had followed up its attack by backing him against a tree, and was readying itself for another snap when Maiyn felt herself letting her arrow fly.

It struck the spider with a bonecrunching force in its head, and it staggered as it fell to the ground, twitching as it died. She looked away, unable to hold her gaze on the corpse for long without feeling sick, and she knelt down, letting her shaking legs recover from the ordeal while Branwen tended to Coran's poisoning.

When they were ready, she saw a figure beside her, and a hand extended to offer her a hand getting up. She accepted it, and allowed Kivan to heave her to her feet. He clapped her shoulder encouragingly: "Lle ume quel." _You did well._

-----------------------

The rest of the journey to the cave which homed the spiders followed much the same pattern. Sometimes Maiyn was able to get off a few shots, sometimes she was unable to even look at their foes. At one point a spider charged the rear, causing her to flee in fear behind Coran, who instantly entered the fray along with Minsc. Before they entered, Maiyn asked Kivan if he would lead them through whatever lay inside. The stoic ranger looked uncomfortable, but Maiyn's pleading eyes were enough to make him accept, and the group accepted her decision without question.

They entered one by one, and Maiyn gasped when she realised that the floor beneath them was in actuality a tough web that stretched between the walls. In the centre of the net was a large bloated figure, which turned to regard them.

"Who invadessss my lair?"

Maiyn was pretty sure it was a female accent, but to say it 'spoke' would be a fallacy. To say it 'hissed' would be much closer to the truth.

"What are you?" asked Kivan sternly.

"You infesssst my home and assssk _me_ quesssstionssss?" The figure raised her hands, and several arachnids raced towards the group from the shadows of the cavern. "Feed on them my petsssss!"

Maiyn cried out in fear, but stayed at the doorway, forcing herself to load up her bow. A total of four spiders had rushed her friends, Minsc and Branwen were facing one each, and Coran had been surrounded by two. Her trembling hands took shot after shot at one of his foes, Kivan's bow also helping out their fellow elf. Imoen and Xan were concentrating on the bloated figure, slinging shot after shot at her as she stood controlling her creatures.

Coran was the first to be poisoned, and he fell pale as the spider's bite crushed his arm. One of the arachnids fell with Kivan's sure shots, but the other was still in good health, and was bearing down on the badly injured elf. Maiyn cried again, and leapt down onto the web, racing over to the fighter and placing her hands onto his arm as he evaded the arachnids charge.

A blue glow quickly healed the damage, but the poison was still coursing through his veins, and Maiyn grit her teeth as she slung her bow over her shoulder and drew her sword. With a shriek, she lunged towards the creature, stabbing it in the abdomen, and causing its green blood to drop from the wound.

With a high-pitched chitter, it turned its attention to her, and turned to face her. She felt herself sway slightly; her grip on her consciousness was fading now her adrenaline to help her comrade was faltering, but she managed to avoid its charge, and repeated her stab at it. Coran also managed to get a solid hit in and Kivan's shower of arrows finished it off before it could do any more harm.

Maiyn bounded over to Branwen's foe, and pointed her to Coran. The priestess rushed to administer an antidote to the fighter, and Maiyn tried to focus on the task ahead, as she dodged a swipe from the spider's huge maw. Minsc joined her soon after, having dispatched his own target, and within minutes Coran had re-entered the melee, the poison purged from his body. The spider fell easily, and the companions turned to the bloated figure, who was shrieking at the death of her favourites.

Maiyn got her bow back out, and peppered the body with arrows, her aim staying true, and causing enough damage to fell the woman. As soon as the ranger realised the figure was dead, her adrenaline vanished, and she found herself in the middle of the web, surrounded by the oozing corpses of the spiders. She felt sick again.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as she bolted to the entrance, Coran following her closely to make sure she wasn't attacked.

-----------------------

Kivan had found the body of the young man, and Minsc carried him to his brother. Tiber had cried, but expected it, and he had taken the corpse, leaving the sword for the companions. Minsc had gladly accepted the chance to wield it. Maiyn insisted they cross back over the bridge, and rest closer to the lodge. She apologised to Coran for the delay in performing his task, but promised they'd find the wyvern's cave first thing in the morning, and he smiled.

They made their camp close to where the two elves had first encountered each other, agreeing guard duties, and sorting food. They all sat around the campfire as it got dark, one by one drifting off to bed, with the exception of Branwen and Minsc who were to take first watch. Maiyn yawned, and stretched, looking to her bedroll as she pondered sleep.

"Ah, Maiyn," said Coran, giving her a fond look, "you look in need of cheering up."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know a song which a man can sing to his adventuring companion should she happen to be a fair lady and in need of a smile..." he said smoothly, his eyes never leaving her face. "Would you care to hear it?"

She grinned. "Go on then."

He beamed, and moved to kneel before her. His voice, though not that of a bard, was melodic enough, and his gaze was fixed upon her. He sang a song of adventuring, about a merry band living rough under the stars as they fought assorted foes; the shining star among them being a fair maiden, gentle and kind, who was amiss travelling with such vagabonds.

When he was done, she smiled. "It was a good song Coran." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, whispering her thanks for his actions earlier in the day, and wished him a good night. The newcomer watched her retire, the light of the campfire flickering across his smiling face.

-----------------------

They huddled together amongst the trees, looking to the cave where the wyverns were nesting. To Maiyn's relief, the journey had been arachnid free, and now they were readying their weapons, and preparing to take on the flying creatures that were preying on anyone passing their abode.

"Coran?" said Maiyn lightly, flushing slightly when the elf threw her a charming smile. "Since this is your area of expertise, do you want to do the leading?"

"A wise elf once told me that once you learn to organize and manage four, it means that you can organize and manage any number of people," replied the fighter, the smile not leaving his face. "I've never learned to lead, but you, Maiyn - you can lead an army."

"Er, quite," responded Maiyn, feeling the bemused stares from some of her companions. "Regardless, I think it would be best if we followed your guide for this."

Coran nodded his head respectfully, and looked back to the cave. "The entrance is quite small, and I'd wager only one adult wyvern can pass through at any one time. If we manage to keep them at the entrance, we should make things a lot easier for ourselves."

"Won't that restrict the archers?" asked Imoen, peering to at their potential battlefield.

Coran grinned to her. "Not the good ones," he said winking, and his glance shifted to Maiyn, who instantly looked away as she felt the redness return to her cheeks.

_What is wrong with me?_ She wondered, annoyed with herself and her sudden coyness around their newest companion. She deliberately concentrated on getting her quiver adjusted so it was at a good height on her shoulders.

"I can call some undead to fight alongside us," said Branwen in her no-nonsense earthy tone. "They will provide some distraction to allow us time to get into position at least."

Coran welcomed the idea, and the priestess prayed to Tempus, sowing the seeds of the undead into the ground, and raising four skeletal figures under her command.

The skeletons led the way to the cave, Minsc and Coran behind them with their two handed swords ready. The others had readied their missile weapons - the entrance was quite narrow, and it would be hard to have anyone else in fighting at close range.

A tremendous screech heralded the ire of their quarry as it noticed enemies approaching its home. Branwen urged the skeletons to run to the entrance, and they got there in time to prevent the wyvern's exit, Minsc and Coran close behind as they dodged the creature's snaps and lunges. The narrow confines of the cave entrance prevented it from being able to turn, so they were quite safe from its poisonous tail. _This may be easier than we thought_, pondered Maiyn, as she joined in with the others pelting it with missiles.

"There's another!" yelled Coran, bringing an abrupt end to her optimism.

"How many?" she called back, suddenly having visions of a whole family. She wasn't far from the truth.

"It looks like there's another adult," shouted the elf, dancing away from an irritated snap from the wyvern, "and I think I can see a young one!"

Maiyn had a feeling that Coran was secretly pleased there was more than one of the foes, but she kept her focus on the wyvern, trying to hit it somewhere where her arrows would pierce through its tough, scaly exterior. Three of the skeletons were using their shields admirably, the fourth had been crushed by the wyvern's initial charge.

_This may take a while_. Maiyn sighed.

-----------------------

Branwen had exhausted her curing spells, but Minsc seemed to be free from the poison that had drained his life force and his severest wounds were healed. Maiyn's healing had helped Coran's injuries disappear, though her own arm was quite badly bitten; she kept it hidden under her cloak though, hoping noone would notice and create a fuss.

The others had some light scratches from the baby wyvern's smaller claws, but the two younger creatures had fallen easily compared to the adults. Coran's plan to keep them fighting in the entrance had worked quite well though, and their ability to do damage was limited. The baby wyverns, however, had displayed their poisonous abilities on Minsc to the extreme.

Coran and Kivan had managed to sever the heads from the bodies of the fallen creatures, and had loaded them into their packs. Maiyn had agreed to travel back to the Temple at Beregost to claim the reward, and to check for her other companions as they passed. It didn't take them too long to get themselves ready, and they set off, mostly jubilant over their victory.

-----------------------

It was late afternoon when Maiyn realised her subconscious had led her to the area where Gorion had fallen. She stopped abruptly, and looked to Imoen. The young thief looked back, quizzically, but soon read her friend's expression and turned pale.

"Is something wrong?" Kivan had appeared by her side, and looked concerned.

Maiyn shook her head. "No, I'm... fine. It's fine."

The ranger looked unconvinced, and raised his eyebrow. Maiyn sighed.

"Gorion... he fell near here."

Kivan nodded grimly, and put his hand on Maiyn's shoulder. She smiled weakly at him.

"Maybe we could..." said Imoen, leaving most of her thought unspoken. Maiyn knew what she wanted to suggest.

"We shall go past. It is time for us to pay our respects properly." Wordlessly she marched towards the stone circles, her companions following silently.

Maiyn and Imoen knelt by the circle where their foster father had died, and prayed to their respective Gods. Imoen prayed silently to Mask, while Maiyn knew that Fenmarel, although not one who encouraged worship, was listening. She wordlessly let out all her feelings about the past few weeks, confiding in her God about her loneliness and her shame at having allowed her father to die; and for having moved on with her life with barely a thought back to what had happened.

The others sat in respectful silence until the two young girls were done. They had been slightly aghast to notice that Gorion's shallow grave had been exhumed, but Branwen had gently pointed out that it needn't have been bandits. Certainly, news of Gorion's disappearance and failure to arrive at the Friendly Arms would have become common news, and it was likely some of the monks from Candlekeep had set out to check the area. He was now, most likely, entombed below the great library itself.

It was a sombre procession which set off again, and they were only moving far enough away from the scene as to make Maiyn and Imoen comfortable before they set up camp for the night. When they did, Maiyn moved away slightly from the group, settling herself against a tree, and quickly falling into a daydream while the others busied themselves with preparing food and memorising spells - even Imoen had a few basic offensive spells mastered, and Xan was almost confident she would be able to cast them in combat.

_What now?_ Maiyn wondered. She'd been so convinced that they would be able to walk into the Cloakwood Mines and find Tazok, kill him, and find something, some letter or witness, or something, who would point them to the _real_ ringleader. Then they'd simply find whoever that was, and it'd be over. The iron crisis would be over... Gorion would be avenged. It had seemed so simple because luck had shone on both her and Imoen for days after their father's death.

But their luck was running low now, and their foes were skilled and more experienced. They had been foolhardy to attack the bandit camps, and Maiyn was not looking forward to relating the tale to Jaheira and Khalid. They had been more than fortunate that the Zhents had still been at the Friendly Arms Inn when they had been attacked by the assassin. And now, they had to explore an area that was infested by the one thing on Toril that she couldn't stand.

_What must they think of me?_ Maiyn couldn't believe they still followed her, despite her pathetic show against such a simple foe. None had mentioned it, and none of them seemed overly bothered. Would she feel bothered if she'd been following someone with such a foolish fear? Inwardly, she was sure she'd think the person was a poor leader.

She sighed heavily and stood back up, wandering back towards the others in a half-daze.

"Ah, fairest Maiyn," said Coran as she met him slightly away from the camp. "There is perfection in every woman, yet no woman is perfection, alas."

The female elf was shaken from her melancholy daydreams, and she peered at the fighter. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I was looking at you as you sat over there by that tree, and could not find any fault but one," he replied, taking her arm as he escorted her the rest of the way. "Usually, one woman has the ear lobe made for the gentlest kisses, another can dance you into the ground, and yet another's eyes spell trouble so irresistibly. So when put together, they make the perfect woman I am dreaming of."

"I, er..." Maiyn mumbled, desperately fighting the increasingly familiar sensation of her cheeks burning.

"And you... you are as near to perfection as any I have ever seen, lacking but one important detail." Coran let go of her arm as they arrived back by the campfire, and sighed dramatically as he gazed into her eyes. "You are not in love with me. I have hope, however, that this can be amended..."

Maiyn gawked at him, but could sense nothing but sincerity in his actions. She excused herself, and darted off to the other side of the clearing, finding Imoen sitting with the spellbook she'd salvaged from the assassin at the inn. Xan had taken the liberty of casting spells upon it to ward off any protections it may have had, and had only permitted the young thief to study it when he was convinced it could do no harm.

"Im!" she hissed, making her friend look up in surprise.

"Hey Maiyn!" exclaimed the thief, excitedly. "Look, Xan's shown me this new spell I can work o... What's wrong?"

Maiyn recounted the conversation Coran had just had with her to Imoen's amused giggles. She'd already told the thief about Coran's initial approach, and the human took no time at all in teasing her elven friend.

"He's not hangin' around, is he?" she said, grinning to Maiyn.

Maiyn just flushed even more, causing Imoen to snigger.

"You know, every time he looks at you, you seem to redden a bit more," noted Imoen, "then when he _talks_ to you..."

Maiyn shot the human a venomous glare, which did nothing but encourage the thief to laugh even harder.

"What about Xan though?"

"Xan?" Maiyn looked puzzled.

"I thought... you and Xan?" Imoen's mood had gone serious, and she mirrored her friend's confused expression.

Maiyn's look of shock said it all. "There's nothing with Xan and I!" she whispered, looking at her companions guiltily, as if she was plotting their downfall, rather than denying a romantic encounter. Noone seemed to be paying much attention to the two girls though.

"I just assumed, what with you sharin' rooms with him an' all..." Imoen shrugged, and went back to her spells. "You looked quite cute together."

Maiyn just looked at her friend blankly, and left her to her book. _Xan? I wonder if the others have thought something has been going on..._ She groaned inwardly; _What if he thinks... no, he wouldn't, he's too convinced he's going to die to allow himself any happy thoughts or hopes._

Her gaze fell to the mage who was pouring over his spellbook, his dark hair hanging down around his face making him look mysterious indeed. He looked up and caught her gaze, and offered the slightest hint of a smile before returning to his incantations. _Oh dear_, she thought.

-----------------------

The elf watched her excuse herself and virtually run over to her friend. She called Imoen her 'sister' despite the thief being a human, but it was to be expected, he guessed - they'd been so close all these years, and now they were all each other had left.

When he'd first stumbled across the group on the outskirts of Cloakwood, he'd imagined they'd manage to aid him on his task quite well. He'd been slightly surprised to find that they were without their leader, but had followed the cleric's directions, and had found the female ranger looking peaceful indeed.

_She's not as pretty as her 'sister'_, he admitted to himself, comparing them as they sat together. _But something about her is quite striking._ He frowned slightly as he tried to work out what it was; she was certainly easy on the eye, though not classically pretty. Her reactions to his flirting were providing him with plenty of amusement, but the more he looked to her, the easier his smile became. What was it about her that made him so cheerful?

He watched amused as she glared at her friend, and idly wondered what they were discussing. His ego told him that it probably involved him. He chuckled softly, and started cleaning his sword. With time she would accept his charms, and fall under his spell, he was sure. After all, all the others did.

-----------------------

Xan saw Maiyn returning to the camp, and pulled out his spellbook to busy himself with preparations. When he next glanced up, he saw the new fighter had taken her arm, and had succeeded in causing the ranger to blush quite drastically.

Xan forced himself to concentrate on his spells, but realised he was failing miserably. It had taken the elf, Coran, joining the group to make Xan realise how close he was letting himself get to the ranger. It was perhaps a blessing the fighter was now on the scene; after all, the ranger's past was mostly a mystery, and some weight weighed heavily on her shoulders. She had a price on her head, but for what reason, no one knew.

_I am a Greycloak_, he had reminded himself time and time again. _I have a duty to my people, to my lands._ But even that had not been enough to stop his feelings slowly grow for his companion, and though he had fought them every step of the way, he was painfully aware they were present.

She was talking to her friend; _gossiping about her suitor no doubt,_ he thought, somewhat bitterly. A quick glance to the fighter showed that his gaze still lingered on the ranger, and a playful expression adorned his face. Xan grit his teeth, and looked back to his spellbook hastily.

He couldn't concentrate though, and although he stared at the pages, he paid little heed to them. His gaze was drawn up again, and a quick glance to Maiyn revealed that she was staring at him. His heart almost lightened, and he felt a smile form, but he fought it away, and quickly looked back to his components. _You are being foolish, _he told himself sharply.


	14. Gullykin

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Gullykin**

-----------------------

Jaheira's fingers were drumming on the table as she looked at Maiyn. She didn't say anything; she didn't _have_ to say anything to get her feelings across. The ranger stared at the floor dourly, having recounted their adventures up to date for the second time. This time though, she'd been honest.

"I can imagine that the excitement of being out in the wide world is overwhelming," the half-elf eventually said, with restraint in her tone, "but one does not tend to assault an entire encampment of bandits when they lack any real experience of battle."

Her husband nodded in agreement. Khalid had been quiet while Maiyn spoke, but both he and the mage, Dynaheir, mirrored Jaheira's feelings in their expressions. Maiyn knew that the three were disappointed in her rash decisions, and she wished for nothing more than to escape back down to the common room where her companions were eating.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, being completely sincere. She explained the thoughts she'd had after they'd encountered the spiders, and the self-doubt she'd had to face up to which ultimately was her reasoning for returning to the town. They had arrived at Beregost after detouring to the temple - and Coran had claimed his reward with delight, graciously giving it all to Imoen for the party funds while he remained in their company. They had then performed a routine check of the inns in the town, and found the half-elves and the mage in the Jovial Juggler, having only arrived there recently themselves.

Jaheira's expression softened, and her tone became gentler. "If we sound angry or seem let down, it is only because we are concerned about your safety. You are an adult now, though, and must make your own decisions in this world. We only hope you've learnt that you cannot rely on luck."

Maiyn nodded. "I am... unsure what to do now," she admitted. "I fear leaving the trail to Cloakwood for too long in case we miss our chance to strike there, but I don't feel ready to take on such a task yet."

Khalid patted the ranger's arm, and smiled encouragingly to her. "Jaheira a-and I understand," he said kindly. "P-perhaps we c-can help though."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow.

"We have heard of an occurrence," continued Jaheira, "over by the Firewine Bridge ruins, far to the east of here. A small halfling town is having problems with kobolds, they think they are coming from somewhere within the ruins itself but have not dared to check. You have experienced the creatures, and it may be good experience for you."

Maiyn nodded. "But what about Davaeorn?"

"We c-can split into two groups," explained Khalid. "Jaheira and I will g-go to the Friendly Arms, and base ourselves th-there. We can k-keep an eye on the routes through C-cloakwood, and gather information about the b-bandits around the mine, and the frequency of visitors."

Maiyn relaxed slightly. "That sounds wise," she admitted. "Though I'm slightly surprised that you're letting me go without accompanying me."

Jaheira chuckled. "You have to grow up at some point child, and apart from some recklessness you've coped so far - though in part due to some exemplary luck. Khalid and I shall not always be with you, so gaining a sense of independence so early is only to be encouraged."

"We have met thine new companions," said Dynaheir, speaking for the first time since they had gone upstairs. "They seem to be worthy additions."

Jaheira snorted, and Maiyn raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"I wonder if it is your subconscious that has led to you trusting your own kin so much?" the half-elf asked, sounding as if she was merely thinking aloud. "The ranger - Kivan; he seems to be loyal, but he is quiet and withdrawn. You must be cautious of his lust for revenge, for it can make a person act erratically."

Maiyn was about to object to the druid's description of Kivan, but she didn't get a chance as Jaheira turned her attention to Coran.

"The fighter is slightly more concerning," she continued thoughtfully. "His eye is drawn to you more than it should be, yet he is easily old enough to be your father. He seems to be a capable warrior, and I do not doubt that his... lifestyle... has allowed him to acquire some useful skills; but I would keep a wary eye on him."

Maiyn scowled at the Harper, ignoring Khalid's amused look. "Can we go downstairs now?"

-----------------------

The next day, Maiyn was ready bright and early for her new adventure. She was almost looking forward to the expedition; she knew what to expect from the creatures, Jaheira had explained where she was to head, and Kivan was quite knowledgeable about the area; the chances of getting lost were negligible, and she was comfortable with her companions. Except Dynaheir.

It wasn't that she didn't like the mage; it was just that she didn't _know_ her. She had been through a lot with the others over the past few days, and even though Coran had only joined at Cloakwood, he'd ingrained himself into the party effortlessly so it felt like he'd always been with them. It would be interesting to see how the mage got on with them all.

They marched east in good spirits. Imoen spent her time flitting between Xan and Dynaheir, picking at both their brains with regards to spellcasting, and sometimes pausing to scribble some notes down before scampering to catch up with the others.

Minsc and Branwen walked slightly ahead of the others. The ranger and priestess had a mutual respect for each others battle hardiness, and got along famously. Branwen had given up trying to cure Minsc's head wound, and seemed to be happy in accept his way of thinking, and his counsels with Boo.

The soft sound of elvish chatter brought up the rear, as Kivan and Coran conversed merrily. The extroverted fighter and introverted ranger seemed like an unlikely friendship on the surface, but their kinship had been enough to bring them together for conversations at rest, and they had adopted an easy alliance with each other.

Only Maiyn spent most of the journey walking alone. She didn't even notice her solitude for most of the walk; she watched the others with amusement, and spent a long time caught up in her own thoughts. Being solitary seemed to come easily to her. Much though she enjoyed Imoen's company, she had found it easier and easier to keep to herself since the young thief had devoted her time to Garrick. The initial pangs of loneliness had cleared up, and she'd almost embraced the serenity of her own company.

As the afternoon got late, however, she found herself being flanked by the three other elves. Xan had drifted over, away from Imoen's relentless questions - leaving the Rashemeni witch to quench the aspiring mageling's thirst for knowledge. Coran and Kivan had drawn level with her to her other side, and they began conversing amiably in their native tongue across the female.

"It is a fine day for adventure is it not, friend Xan?" Coran's voice seemed to drift lazily in the air, almost as laidback as the fighter himself seemed to be.

Xan snorted. "Not only do you engage yourself into pointless quests, you also chose the least probable way toward success," he sighed.

"Whatever you are talking about, Xan?" asked Coran, raising an eyebrow. "I am no defeatist."

"I am talking about all mad things you do, Coran!" exclaimed Xan with a slight roll of his eyes. "You are eager to balance on thin branches or climb cliffs under the pouring rain in the name of saving us a few hours by finding a round about route! Your own talents will be your doom." Maiyn let out a small snigger, but kept pretending that she wasn't listening.

"Nonsense, Xan," said Coran with a grin. "Lady Luck smiles at me, and I would be a fool to reject her advances. So I smile back and go. Besides, you cannot imagine the thrill... and it earns smiles from other ladies too."

"I doubt that Lady Luck will be nursing you when you will break your neck," retorted the enchanter dryly. "Or any other lady for that matter."

"Ah, you never know!" Coran's voice almost sounded dreamy. "A tragic hero, and especially the one on the verge of death, is irresistible to some women. I remember one noble lady... she was ice while I was whole, and fire when I was gravely wounded... I could hardly recognize her." Coran deftly manoeuvred himself over to walk beside the mage, and put an arm around his shoulders. "Listen, I will tell you the whole story..."

Xan quickly disentangled himself, and sighed with exasperation, much to the amusement of the Coran and Kivan. "Coran, be honest for once! Confess that your bravado covers the dread of loneliness, and your reckless behaviour is your way to escape the hollow life you loathe."

Coran laughed heartily. "As cheerful as ever, aren't you, Xan?" he said, patting the mage on the back. "I think about it in this way: if we are all doomed, why in the Nine Hells can't we meet death laughing?"

"At least you acknowledge our impending doom," muttered Xan darkly, shifting further away from the elven fighter's reach.

"What does our fair leader think?" said Coran, suddenly appearing at Maiyn's side. "Are we all doomed as our magical friend says, or do we have hope that we shall be glorious in our endeavours?"

Maiyn shrugged slightly, averse to being caught up in the men's bantering. "I would like to hope that we have a chance," she admitted eventually, relenting to Coran's prolonged gaze.

"Ah, you are almost as gloomy as Xan!" exclaimed Coran, grinning mischievously.

"She is cautious," said Kivan quietly. "Being cautious can keep someone alive, mellonamin."

"She has no need to be cautious," replied Coran, staring intently at Maiyn. "She has plenty of protectors, most of whom would gladly lay down their lives to protect such beauty." Maiyn flushed somewhat, and Coran gave Xan a sly glance. "Do I not speak the truth, enchanter?"

Xan walked on, pretending he hadn't heard, and Coran eventually fell back to walk with Kivan once more. Maiyn sighed with some relief, and looked for Imoen - the young thief was still annoying Dynaheir, and the witch was giving Minsc a pained look.

_I think we should stop soon_, thought the ranger_, since some of us seem to need a break from each other, let alone walking._

-----------------------

They managed to find a small dell, and set up the campfire by the rocky cliff face that ran along the edge. The two mages were immediately hassled by Imoen into helping her with her latest spell, but neither seemed to really mind much. Branwen settled herself down slightly away from the others to pray, and Maiyn decided she would do likewise.

She slipped off into the trees, but didn't go too far from the camp. She sat down, and made sure she could still see her companions through the trees, and then closed her eyes. Although she made every effort to meditate each dusk, their travelling had sometimes made it impractical for her to carry out her prayers. Occasionally she felt guilty over it, but it could not be helped and it was unlikely to change any time soon.

The soft sound of footsteps caused her to open her eyes. Coran had stopped a little away from her, and he bowed slightly when her attention fell to him.

"I didn't mean to pry," he explained, "I just worried for you being so far from the others when we are in dangerous lands."

"I am not far from camp," she pointed out. "If anything happened, I would have called for you."

"While that is true, I wondered if you would permit me to stay nearby while you perform your duties." Maiyn prepared to object, but the fighter looked completely sincere, and she was almost certain there was a hint of worry on his features. "If you allow it, it will mean you can enter as deep a meditation as you wish, without having to fear being ambushed. I will stay far enough away as to not invade, but I will ensure you remain unharmed."

Maiyn smiled to him. He seemed to really mean what he said, and she saw a strange new side to the flirtatious fighter. "Thank you," she said. "That would be most kind."

Coran smiled, and skulked back into the trees. Maiyn saw him settle down far enough away to be out of earshot of her murmured prayers, but close enough to watch for danger.

-----------------------

_The darkness seemed to fall suddenly. She looked around to get her bearings, and realised she was back in the bandit camp - but it was different. Tall wooden walls surrounded her, fortifying the site, protecting it from invaders._

_Bandits and brigands wandered past her, ignoring her presence completely. It was as if she was invisible to them, but none of them even brushed her as they passed. It would be such easy pickings for someone of Imoen's guile._

_The thought of her friend caused Maiyn to look around, searching for her companions. There was no sign of them, and she felt distressed by their absence. Before she could move to look for them though, a gust of wind lifted her from the ground, and she began to fly through the air, gusting above the camp and the forests beyond. She felt free, the world past beneath her feet._

_Then it started to slow down, and she felt the pull of the earth. She fell, heavily, towards the ground, and passed through into the depths of the soil, everything turning black. She began to slow down, and could make out rock, glistening slightly with some underwater dampness. _

_She descended slowly into a cavern, the stone walls illuminated only a few steps ahead. Maiyn stumbled forward, and came face to face with a perfect replication of herself in stone. As she regarded it with surprise, a voice resounded, echoing through the cave: "Such pride undeserved, great predator. When your whole being is borrowed, credit where it is due, and dues where payment is demanded..."_

_A dagger of bone shot through the darkness and struck the statue with force. The figure cracked slightly, and a searing pain ripped through Maiyn as if she herself had been rent asunder._

_"You were made as you are, and you can also be broken," taunted the voice, encouraging the ranger's pain until it became almost unbearable. Maiyn's scream resonated through the caves, and she fell back into a void..._

Maiyn woke suddenly, her breathing irregular and shallow, her brow drenched with sweat. She jumped when she saw Kivan leaning over her wearing a look of concern.

"I was about to awaken you for your guard," he said softly, "when I realised you were distressed."

She sat up, and accepted the damp cloth he offered to wipe her face. "It was just a dream," she said, waving off his anxious look. She gave him a weak smile. "I should really reverie more."

The ranger took a few minutes to compose herself, then assured Kivan she would be fine, telling him to get rest. She wandered over to the campfire where Coran was sitting. He was to be her partner for this, the last guard of the evening, and she sat beside him, helping him fletch his arrows.

They worked together in silence for most of the watch, but when they were done Coran listened intently. The campfire's flames had dwindled down into almost nothing and the warmth from it was almost non-existent. Maiyn shivered involuntarily and Coran immediately retrieved a blanket, draping it over her shoulders. He watched her pull it close around her from under his long lashes, and smiled.

"Come here," he said softly, pulling the girl gently into his arms so she was leaning against him. "I have noticed a nightingale in the bushes. Let us listen for a while."

Together they huddled, the silence of the forest surrounding them while Coran's arms rested comfortably around Maiyn. Then the bird began to sing, its ringing notes blending into a morning song as Maiyn cuddled closer for warmth.

She lay her head on Coran's chest, and within minutes she felt herself drifting off. Coran's arms were wrapped around her firmly, his breathing was relaxed and he seemed at ease. She felt him nuzzle her forehead gently, then rest his own head against hers. She sighed slightly with unexplainable contentment and fell asleep.

Coran awoke her gently before the others stirred, and she apologised profusely for leaving him to sit guard alone. He just shook his head and smiled at her happily, stroking her hair with fondness before letting her go from his arms. She was reluctant to leave his embrace, but eventually stood up to stretch and realised for the first time that she wasn't blushing. She shot the fighter a quick grin, and set about relighting the fire to prepare breakfast.

-----------------------

"I wonder what it all means," said Imoen thoughtfully. Maiyn had finished recounting her dream as they finished their food, while the others were busily packing up. "Did you feel any strange new powers?"

"I'm not sure," admitted the ranger. "I woke up so suddenly, and I think I scared poor Kivan when I jumped. I haven't really thought about it."

Imoen's eyes narrowed as she peered at her friend. "You had hours of borin' guard duty!"

"I was helping Coran fletch arrows!" replied Maiyn, indignantly. Imoen gave her a funny look, and she sighed. "Okay, I was... distracted when we finished."

Imoen suddenly perked up. "Distracted, you say? How'd you mean?"

Maiyn groaned, but related the rest of her watch, carefully avoiding any eye contact with her friend. When she was done, the young thief let out a shrill squeal, which caused everyone else to look over to them. Maiyn glared stonily at her, got up and walked over to her pack.

"Does that mean you and Coran...?" asked Imoen, trotting after her.

"No!" replied Maiyn, feeling self conscious. "It was just... I don't know! It was nice, I guess. He was just keeping me warm though, he didn't mean anything more by it." Imoen gave her a disbelieving look as she wandered off to sort out her own belongings, and Maiyn tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

_Who are you trying to fool?_ she asked herself silently. _He could just have given you the blanket, or even just have hugged you for a few minutes until you were warm, but instead he held you while you slept._ She looked over to the elven fighter, and saw him chatting to Minsc. His eyes met hers, and they instantly seemed to light up. She smiled shyly and returned to her packing.

_Put it out of your mind, Maiyn_, she told herself sternly. _You're just asking for trouble if you go down that road._

-----------------------

They had spotted the bridge from the crest of the hill. It had looked a magnificent structure, but now they were closer Maiyn could see the effect of age. The stone had a purplish hue to it, the cracks and rents providing home to weeds. As the companions approached it, Imoen gasped with slight awe.

"So that's Firewine Bridge?" she asked. "Wow! Isn't it just so grand? I wonder what it would have been like when it was actually in use."

"I guess," shrugged Maiyn, "but it just goes to show you that humans and other races can do what they want, but nothing they do will last forever. Eventually everything will be forgotten and destroyed." She blinked at herself, wondering where the melancholy thought had come from.

"Um...yeah..." said Imoen, seemingly lost for words.

"Alas, Maiyn is correct," said Xan quietly, regarding the structure impassively. "Nothing anyone does matters in the long run. It's all forgotten and destroyed eventually."

Imoen sighed, her excitement fully quelled by now. "I guess so..." she said morosely. "Well, anyways - it still is a grand bridge."

Maiyn decided that rather than exploring the ruins straight away, they would travel the short distance north to the halfling village of Gullykin and ascertain what problems the little people were having. The others agreed, and turned to climb the small incline that led up to the valley riddled lands.

"Skeletons!" yelled Imoen, being the first to notice the familiar clicking noise. Sure enough, several skeletons appeared from around the corner of the stone wall of the bridge, instantly charging the group with swords drawn. Imoen and Maiyn deftly moved behind the fighters, flanking Dynaheir and Xan. Kivan had drawn his spear, and moved in behind Branwen, engaging the skeletal figures from a distance, and providing backup to the priestess, while Coran and Minsc effortlessly took down several of the undead.

It took no time at all for the skirmish to be over; the two young girls and the mages hadn't even bothered involving themselves in the scuffle. Imoen quickly checked for treasure, and the group set off again, making their way towards their destination.

-----------------------

Maiyn found Gullykin to be a quaint little village, full of cheery looking halflings- only a handful regarded them with any level of suspicion. Adventurers were quite a common sight, said one halfling woman when Maiyn stopped to ask the way to their leader, and many inexperienced bands had attempted to take on the evil within the ruins. None of them ever returned - some didn't even manage to find their way in, and simply gave up, she said.

She led them to the town's leader - a taller than average halfling by the name of Gandolar Luckyfoot. She introduced herself and her companions, and he welcomed them warmly.

"If I might pull on your coat-tail a moment," he said hesitantly, "I may have a proposition for you."

"Is it regarding the ruins?" asked Maiyn, noting his smile of relief. "We have come here to see if there is any way we can offer our assistance with the trouble your people have been having."

"It is usually quiet by the old Firewine Bridge," sighed the halfling, "even with its violent bygone. Those who died and did not sleep have mostly found their rest over time, but it is a live threat that haunts us now."

Maiyn nodded. "We heard there were kobolds involved."

"Yes," affirmed Gandolar sadly. "We halflings are not keen on kobolds at all, but they have been assailing our town, and retreating to the ruins when they are done. We have little other information to offer, and scant coin to give as reward, but what we have, we will gladly give."

"We care little about the coin," said Maiyn truthfully. "Do the kobolds attack the village often?"

"Hmm," pondered the halfling. "Occasionally - there seems to be no set pattern, so we never know when to expect it. Will you help us?"

"We shall," said Maiyn, bringing a smile to the leader's face. He wished them well, and pointed them in the direction of the brewery where they could find accommodation if they needed it before excusing himself to inform the townspeople of their presence.

"If there is anything you need that we can provide, it will be yours," he said sincerely.

-----------------------

"Ah," said Coran as they ducked to avoid the low roof of the village brewery. "They say that halfling ales are a wondrous experience, and when better to try them when in the lands where they are produced! Perhaps you would oblige me by partaking in some tasting at some point?" The fighter smiled warmly to Maiyn.

Maiyn rolled her eyes and shook her head good-naturedly. "We are here to help, not partake in drinking!" she said, mock rebuking him. "Though, perhaps when we are done, and before we leave..." She grinned at him, and he beamed in return.

"I shall look forward to it," he said, "and it will spur me on to make sure we finish our task here well!"

Maiyn giggled, and approached the brewery owner. He showed them to the rooms he had spare - there were only two, but they were fairly large for a halfling house. The four females took the slightly larger room, and the four males the other; but Maiyn had been thinking, and had a plan.

She gathered everyone outside to discuss it with them - that way they were not always trying to avoid bumping their head off the low ceiling. Minsc especially was struggling in the halfling building, constantly forgetting about the restrictions, and causing himself blows repeated to the head.

"Ah, Minsc is no stranger to head knocks, eh Boo?" he said cheerfully when Branwen asked if he was alright after a particularly hard bang on the way out.

"So far," said Maiyn, when they had all assembled, "we know that the kobolds appear to be based in the ruins somewhere, but they leave it to raid the town every now and then. What I think we should do, is split up into two groups - one stay here and keep an eye on the village, and one to go and scout around the ruins as a preliminary measure. From there, we can decide how to go about the task."

"Thou seems to speak with logic," said Dynaheir, sounding approving.

"It's good with me," said Coran, a sentiment echoed by the others.

Imoen seemed slightly unsure. "I think it's a good plan," she said hesitantly, "but I don't know if I like us splittin' up. We've always stuck together, and we've worked well like that."

Maiyn nodded. She'd wondered if breaking the party into two would be wise, but it did seem like the best way to both protect the village, and discover a way into the ruins. "If I thought we could do it without this, I'd be happier," she admitted, "but the halflings have welcomed us and been so happy to see us - if we all go back to the bridge, they'll be defenceless if they get another raid, and I'll feel like we've let them down." Imoen nodded understandingly, and voiced her muted agreement.

"Tomorrow four of us shall go back to the ruins," she said. "Since it's really just to have a look around, I thought I'd go with Kivan." She looked to the elf, and he nodded his agreement.

"Im, I'd like you to stay here, if you're okay with that?" The thief looked surprised, and Maiyn thought she saw a bit of hurt flash across her eyes. "No offence to the others," the ranger said quickly, "but, well - Im's been with me since this started, and I'd trust her with my life. So it's only natural I feel most comfortable leaving her to lead the other band." She smiled to the human, and the young girl beamed back, all negative feelings having evaporated, being replaced by pride and duty.

"I think Minsc and Dynaheir should stay with you," continued Maiyn, relieved to see the Rashemeni witch nodding. "They will both be invaluable for any fighting you have to do, and I also think Branwen would be best staying here as part of the defence. It's much more likely you'll encounter proper combat from the raiders, since we will be attempting to stay quiet and scout with the minimum of disruption. Her healing might come in useful."

"I will be proud to fight on behalf of this village while you are gone," said the priestess strongly, and Maiyn smiled. _That was easier than I thought it would be..._ "That means Coran and Xan will come with Kivan and I - giving us some fighting power and magic should we stumble upon anything bad. Are we all happy with that?"

A quiet murmuring suggested that there were no complaints, and Maiyn encouraged them to prepare for the next day, and use the remainder of the time to rest and relax. Coran suggested they could possibly try just one of the ales, but she shot him a look which made his mischievous grin erupt into a laugh.


	15. Firewine

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Firewine**

-----------------------

Imoen watched the elves set off with mixed feelings. She was glad Maiyn trusted her to head the other group, and it was a pretty important task too. She was also glad her friend had found more of her kin and was getting on with them; the three elven males were so diverse that it was surprising they got on at all. Maiyn was similar to Kivan in many ways, so the young thief hadn't been surprised when their friendship had wordlessly bloomed, but Coran and Xan were almost her complete opposites, and almost complete opposites of each other. Yet both wished to give her their time, and managed to enjoy each other's company to a degree.

She only understood the basics of the elven language, so generally had no idea what the companions were talking about as they travelled. It made her feel left out and excluded sometimes, although recently she had been concentrating so much on her magic that she'd not been too bothered. Then of course, before that, there had been Garrick to keep her company...

Imoen sighed. Maybe she was just slightly envious that it was Maiyn now who had the attention, or maybe it was the kinship bond that she wished to have strengthened. Although the others were human, they tended to keep themselves to themselves, and were slightly more distant with each other than the elves were. Maiyn wouldn't need her close friendship much longer, especially if they managed to get through this; she might go off with Coran or Kivan or Xan, and find her own people.

_I'd be on my own._ She smiled softly at her silliness. _It won't be like that; we've made plenty of friends, and perhaps I could go with her. After all, she wouldn't just abandon me - we've been together for so long now._ The thief glanced around the town, watching the halflings go about their daily business. She knew they were both going to change before this was over - it was only to be expected. Maiyn had received little exposure to her own people until they'd left Candlekeep, so it was only natural she was interested in them and enjoyed their company. Imoen knew in her heart that her fears of losing her friend were silly - after all, who was it she always sought out when she needed to talk?

-----------------------

_I wish Imoen was here_, thought Maiyn to herself as they walked south, back towards the bridge. Much as she enjoyed the company of the other elves, noone could really match her best friend for company; Maiyn missed her terribly. _Still, at least I know the other group will do what they can._

She didn't mistrust the other humans at all - Branwen especially, would have diligently taken charge of the task, and likely done a good job at it too. Dynaheir also would give it her full attention; logical and intelligent, the witch was not one to be underestimated. Minsc had a good heart, and already Maiyn had felt his loyalty and friendship shining through, but he was possibly not the best to choose as a leader of a group. But she could trust Imoen in a heartbeat, without having to weigh up her pros and cons, and that's what had prompted her to ask the young thief to stay behind.

_She'd have enjoyed scouting_, thought Maiyn ruefully. Imoen enjoyed slinking about the shadows just as much as the ranger, and they'd frequently argued over who was better. Maiyn was still convinced she had the slight edge due to her elven blood, especially out here in the more rural settings.

The ranger looked to her right. Kivan was walking just a little away, silently watching ahead for any signs of unease. She knew Xan was behind her - of the four, he made the most noise, and seemed to have no inclination at all to act stealthily unless under duress. Over to her left was Coran, closer than the others, walking almost by her side. He caught her gaze, and smiled.

"I know not how feet so light can leave the prints so deep on my heart," he whispered, causing her to grin, and shake her head at him. He was possibly the most easygoing person Maiyn had ever met, but when needed, he was a capable and effective fighter, also with an eye for the more roguish arts. She thought back to the previous evening, just before sunset, when the group were using their spare time to relax and be in good spirits.

_"Boo admires your skill with a bow, but thinks you should also learn how to use the mighty sword!"_

_The words echoed around Maiyn's head as she stood between the tall berserker and the elven fighter. Both Minsc and Coran were skilled in wielding their two handed swords, and both seemed to think they would be perfect to aid Maiyn with her melee fighting._

_Minsc had offered his blade to her at first. Even though the slight elven ranger had managed the considerable weight, she found it cumbersome and unwieldy, and politely requested that she use her own long sword._

_"Ah, a fine weapon," nodded Coran approvingly, taking the chance to stand behind her, and place his hand over her own, swinging the weapon around gently and making her move around as she did so._

_Minsc had frowned. "Eh, it's a sword, but the mighty ranger could wield better than that!" Maiyn refused to be swayed though, so the berserker had shrugged, and partaken in a few sparring matches with her while Coran watched. Eventually the elf had not been able to hold back any longer._

_"Allow me," he said smoothly, taking up his position behind her once again, and using his arms to guide both the ranger and her blade, skilfully parrying Minsc's light blows, and eventually finding a way through his defences. Minsc clapped wildly, and rushed off to tell the others that Maiyn was making progress with her swordsmanship. _

_Coran stayed where he was, and Maiyn felt herself relaxing slightly, leaning back against the fighter as his hypnotic movements lazily guided her blade as it glided through the air. The air around them was still and quiet, and it felt like they were in their own little pocket of existence._

_"I hope you realise that you should not be this relaxed when you're in the heat of battle," murmured Coran into her ear, making her jump slightly, and she immediately pulled away from his hold. "You move well, as one of our kin should," he grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "It was a pleasure to... move with you."_

_"I don't know what came over me there," she apologised, moving away. "We should go back to the others."_

_The fighter reached out and caught her hand, making her spin back to face him, and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "Do not be afraid of my love, Maiyn," he whispered. "It is not such a fearful thing."_

Kivan had appeared at that point and Coran had released his hold, allowing her to move away. She'd felt slightly embarrassed at being caught in such an intimate clinch, and so had hidden herself away in the village's small orchard, throwing herself into her prayers and meditations, and not returning to the company of the others until it was time for bed.

She was flattered by Coran's attention; she couldn't deny it, but she'd also heard enough of his tales of former lovers to know that any involvement with him would just end in tears. He was not shy when it came to talking about past conquests, though the stories tended to be banded to Imoen as the two thieves chatted. He insisted he was unable to settle down, and made no excuse for his long list of affairs. Maiyn knew she liked him a lot - well, more than a lot - but she wasn't going to risk the structure of the group over a brief liaison. Soon he'd get tired of trying to work his charm on her, and he would seek solace elsewhere; their friendship would remain, their group would be unharmed.

Maiyn nodded to herself as she walked. _Yes, that is how it has to be. _A slight grin crossed her face. _Of course, it doesn't mean I can't tease him a little bit, just for practice of course..._

-----------------------

They'd encountered several groups of skeletons and a few kobolds before they crossed the huge bridge. Maiyn had unsheathed her sword hesitantly, following Coran into the melee, and trying to remember the ways he'd shown her to move. At first he seemed to spend more time protecting the young ranger as she slashed wildly, but by the fourth of fifth skirmish, she was handling herself capably, and he was grinning in approval.

The fighter had examined the walls of the bridge before they crossed, and had studied the stone carefully as they went. Now he was intently searching around, while the others kept a watch for any marauding kobolds. It took him no time at all to clear away some stubborn vines, and unearth an ancient looking door. With a firm shove, he managed to open it, and grinned to his companions.

"I believe we've found an entrance!"

They clambered down the slope to him, and Maiyn gently pushed past him to peer in. The dark catacomb disappeared into the distance, the floor was covered in dust and the air was foul.

"What now?" asked Kivan, looking to Maiyn. "Are we going in, or returning for the others?"

"We don't need the others yet," said Coran. "We don't know if this goes anywhere, and it'd be a waste to go all the way back for them, only to find out this is nothing but an elaborate dead end."

Kivan nodded his agreement, and Maiyn looked to the enchanter.

"Any thoughts Xan?" she asked softly.

Xan sighed dramatically. "Do you really need me to remind you how doomed we are if we enter there, and come face to face with dozens of our foe?" He shuddered slightly at the thought of the kobolds, obviously thinking back to his experiences in the mine.

Maiyn squeezed his hand comfortingly, and peered back in. "We can have a look," she decided. "If we stay quiet, there's no reason why we can't always leave to fetch the others if we need to. Are we all ready?"

The others nodded, though Xan seemed reluctant. Maiyn took a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding her, and led the way into the dusty tunnels.

-----------------------

Minsc's sword swung wildly as he fought off the vicious, snapping kobolds that surrounded him. "Great fun!" he roared, laughing with delight as creature after creature fell to his blade. Branwen was also fighting hard, though her expression was much more serious, and she concentrated fully on the task at hand.

The kobolds were no match for them really, but their sheer numbers had threatened to overwhelm the group initially. It hadn't helped that despite keeping watch, the creatures hadn't been spotted until they were almost at the town. Imoen had briefly wondered if they had surfaced from somewhere nearby, but the halflings insisted there was nowhere they could have come from.

Dynaheir's quick thinking had caused her to cast a magic missile at the commando leading the foray, and with his demise the structure and order of the attack fell apart, making it much easier for the companions to take control.

Imoen had taken down many of the beasts with her bow, using the practice to hone her skill. She knew she wasn't as sharp with her aim as Maiyn was, but she was sure she could come pretty close with a bit more application. Dynaheir was getting used to her sling; she had protested at first when Maiyn insisted she carry a ranged weapon, insisting her spells were enough to keep her safe. The ranger had refused to take no for an answer however, and eventually the Rashemeni witch had agreed that it was a prudent move, allowing her to involve herself in battles without wasting valuable spells needlessly.

Just as the last of the kobolds fled the scene, a flurry of arrows descended from the sky, hitting Minsc and Branwen. Small explosions detonated as each met their mark, causing horrific burns on the warriors, and the fading yapping noise implied it was one last defiant move from the creatures before they retreated. Imoen and Dynaheir rushed to their friends, but Branwen was already uttering a healing prayer on herself.

"Well," said Imoen, "that was cheeky!"

Minsc was roaring for the kobolds to come back and fight, and it took both Imoen and Dynaheir to wrestle him into the brewery where the halfling priest tended his wounds. _I wonder what the others are up to_, thought Imoen as they recovered from the fight inside. _And I wonder how many more assaults we'll have to get through..._

-----------------------

Maiyn knew how Xan must feel. She was getting sick of kobolds already, and they'd only been in the tunnels for a couple of hours. The darkness of the place didn't matter much to the group, blessed with infravision as they all were, but the twisty passages meant that there were plenty of places for the creatures to ambush them, and plenty of them had the fire arrows they'd experienced in the mines.

Maiyn beat out a flame that was dancing on her cloak while she scowled at the corpses of the latest group of commandos to have fallen. It certainly seemed as if they were in the right area, considering how many of the beasts they'd come across, but she was still hesitant to leave. _We can probably manage this on our own, and the others are needed at the village_.

She checked her companions. Apart from some minor scratches on Coran, they seemed to be fine. Xan was hanging back, staying out of the combat unless he was able to use his sling, and Kivan was using his archery skills well. Maiyn had equipped her sword, and was becoming more and more confident with it as they moved along the catacombs, finding that she could work well with Coran in melee; both seemed to instinctively know what the other was going to do, and they were both good at watching the other's back.

She nodded quietly to them and moved on silently. She could see something strange ahead - the tunnel turned abruptly to the right, and there seemed to be a faint glow emitting from it. Her instinct told her that it wasn't anything dangerous, but regardless, she cautiously moved along to the corner, and peered around.

A fairly large, open room lay before her, completely nondescript in every way, except for the ghostly presences that lined the walls. She gasped slightly as she looked at them; tall, majestic figures, still embodied in their armour, and looking like knights of old. She wandered out from her cover, ignoring the questioning mutters from her companions, and walked into the room.

The presences mainly ignored her as she walked before them, looking at each in turn with awe. A benign aura emanated from each and she felt no danger from their existence. Slowly she made her way around to the figure farthest away, and stopped before him. He was a kindly looking man, and his spectral face looked down to her.

"Together enter, together fall," he whispered. "Such was the vow agreed. None shall leave until all are one, such the vow remains."

Maiyn cocked her head to the side slightly, trying to understand his words. "There is something we can do for you?" she asked.

The figure almost seemed to smile. "We must be as one." Then his gaze rose back to the far walls, and his attention was lost.

The others had followed the ranger into the chamber, and were looking around with interest. Maiyn pointed to the only other exit from the room.

"We need to go that way," she said confidently. "They need us to do something for them, and I'm pretty sure it's that way."

The others nodded, and followed her lead once more. She wasn't sure what it was they were meant to do, but she was determined to give it her best shot to help the ghosts find their peace.


	16. Endings

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Endings**

-----------------------

Jaheira and Khalid arrived at the Friendly Arms after of scouting around Cloakwood. They had primarily been watching the paths that were known to lead up to the mine, and they had been interested to see the frequency of use they saw. Several groups of what appeared to be mercenaries had been travelling in both directions, though their intents and purpose was still mostly unknown.

The link between the mine and the bandit raiders was growing, and the two Harpers had decided that they should find out as much about the local activities as possible before Maiyn returned with her companions. They did not expect her for a few more days, which would give them ample time to carry out their investigations properly, and armed with the knowledge, they could work out what their next move was to be.

The two half-elves sat in their room, weary from the ground they had covered. They had travelled straight to the forest from Nashkel, and were about to rest for the first time since the group had split. Jaheira was staring out the window, lost in her thoughts while Khalid checked through their packs, making a note on herbs and items they were running low on.

"You look concerned d-dear," he said, smiling gently when she looked over. "You are w-wondering how the others are?"

Jaheira nodded and let out a mighty sigh. "I am sure they are fine," she said eventually. "They have strength in numbers, and they have been through enough recently to give me confidence that they've learned from their experiences."

"It certainly would s-seem so," agreed Khalid, repacking their belongings neatly. "For Maiyn to express her c-concern about moving straight into C-cloakwood certainly seems to show a sign of m-maturity."

"I had begun to doubt it was there," admitted the druid with a wry smile. "She is Gorion's daughter, indeed, although I can never remember him being quite so rash."

Khalid grinned. "I am sure in his y-younger days, dear..."

Jaheira chuckled. "Most probably. I suppose they are both an asset to him. They are still somewhat childish and immature, but they are showing some signs of ability at least."

"D-don't be too hard on them," said Khalid softly. "Imoen is very s-skilled at her roguish arts, whether or n-not we approve of them, and Xan was t-telling me how she has began to pick up m-magic with a fair amount of s-skill."

"It would be preferable if she guided herself from petty thievery," nodded Jaheira. "And a properly skilled mage can be powerful indeed."

"Q-quite," said Khalid. "Maiyn seems to have a l-love for the outdoors, and I am sure she will m-make a good ranger with time and p-practice. Kivan seems like a reliable p-person to guide her."

Jaheira snorted slightly. "He is filled with thoughts of revenge and a lust for vengeance. I do not doubt his skills," she added, noting Khalid's slightly disapproving look, "and I am sure Maiyn shall learn well from him, as long as she does not convert to his faith also."

"I d-don't think there is much chance of that," assured the fighter with a smile. "You have s-seen Maiyn in p-prayer and meditation. She is completely d-devoted to her chosen, and her choice d-does make sense."

Jaheira sighed softly. _Fenmarel Mestarine_. The choice of outcasts and scapegoats. _Oh, and the feral elves_, she reminded herself dryly. She was still unsure why Gorion had permitted one of his children to follow such a deity. He was an honourable enough member of the Seldarine now, but he had a dubious history - it was odd that the sage had allowed her to develop such an affinity with the idea of such isolation. He had known that she would outlive him easily due to her elven blood and so may one day need to meet her own kin.

But she had met her own kin now, hadn't she? And her ties with them had grown faster than they had with the others in the group. _Perhaps she isn't as swayed by the idea of loneliness as I imagined_, thought the druid. Fenmarel of course was said to instruct his followers in camouflage, stealth and secrecy. _And survival_. He was maybe not such a bad choice for her, after all.

Khalid got up and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her gently, and feeling her relax into his embrace. "There is no n-need to worry," he said. "The others will l-look after them both, I am sure."

Jaheira nodded, then remembered the newest member of their party. "Oh, I am sure Coran especially will try to 'look after' them," she replied sardonically.

-----------------------

Kivan followed Maiyn as she scouted along another dark passage. This one looked promising - the others had turned into dead ends long before they had managed this distance.

He had felt slightly unsettled when Maiyn had informed them of her decision to come to the ruins before pursuing the bandit leaders, but ultimately he knew it made sense, and respected her choice. He had wondered if he should take his leave from them then; go on with his own task with the information he'd gathered. He'd even been ready to say his farewells, but he'd taken one look at the two young girls and realised he couldn't.

He glanced quickly to Maiyn. She seemed to be changing every day, and he wondered how different she'd been when she first left her home. Her confidence was growing slowly and he was sure she was beginning to feel a part of the elven company even though she was used to human society. He'd found himself becoming fond of her, like a younger sister he'd never had.

Part of the reason he felt unwilling to leave was also due to her learning. Since he had joined their band, she had not hesitated to ask him for advice on her ranger training, and he had tried to guide her as well as he could. She was happy to listen, and never complained about any criticism he offered - although it was usually hard to find many faults at all. He found it brought him a small sense of joy in his otherwise bleak world to watch the young girl endeavour to hone her skills, but of course she was doing it partly out of duress.

She had lost someone she loved, too, and that was the main staying point for him. He'd spoken to her one evening of Deheriana's death, and it had been difficult. She had shared her feelings about Gorion though, and he'd felt almost obliged to offer something in return; something to show her she wasn't alone, that he understood.

He watched her carefully turn the corner in the tunnel, keeping as close to her as he could manage. She stopped, and pointed ahead. He saw it too - something was moving towards them rapidly. He signalled for Coran to come forward, and moved back beside Xan. The enchanter, as usual, was tense, ready to cast if needed.

Kivan watched the figure approach - it was too large to be a kobold, and its movements were deliberate and controlled. As it got closer he could make out a skeletal form underneath a set of armour. He readied his spear as it stopped before Maiyn - she'd signalled for everyone to wait and let it advance.

"Strike me down," it said with a hollow voice. "Take the armour back..."

It then raised its polearm and lunged to Maiyn. Kivan watched Coran's sword parry the blow, saving the ranger from the vicious point. Maiyn's sword flashed through the air as she tried to make contact with the skeletal figure, moving around Coran with the greatest of ease and anticipating his moves, leaving him with the space he needed to continue parrying. Kivan watched them both for a few moments, amazed by the speed their natural partnership on the battleground had developed at.

Seeing a gap, he lunged forward, managing to pin the figure back against the catacomb wall briefly, allowing Coran to turn from defensive attacks into the offence. Maiyn automatically moved to take his role, blocking the swipes aimed at the fighter on his behalf while he manoeuvred himself into position for the killing blow.

The skeleton fell to the floor in a pile of bones, the armour freeing itself. Kivan picked it up carefully. It was a rusted from years of neglect, and broken beyond repair in many sections. Nevertheless, he could still tell that it had once been a high quality piece of platemail; old insignias were still visible around the collar, and some intricate patterns had survived the erosion and wear it had suffered.

He handed it to Maiyn, watching her expression as she studied it. Her youthful naivety was shining with this task, and he'd seen her look of rapture when she'd been in the presence of the ghostly knights. _She's lived such a sheltered life; these experiences are still so new and exciting_. She smiled to them when she had finished looking over it.

"We need to go and free the other figures," she said.

-----------------------

Branwen and Minsc were feeling better after they had rested for a short while. Imoen had ensured that there were a few halflings keeping watch outside while they tended their wounds, and she was glad that there had been no further activity.

Dynaheir was filling her small bag with slingstones, preparing for the next battle. She'd rememorised her used spell, and had helped Imoen prepare her own in case they needed it.

"Thou hadst just remember that it is important to concentrate," she had warned, and Imoen had nodded; she appreciated how dangerous magic could be, especially in the wrong hands.

Branwen had prayed for a while, regaining her healing powers while Minsc fed Boo. The rodent had been allowed to scamper about in the brewery, and was currently sitting atop a barrel at the far side of the room. Imoen checked they were all ready to move back out, and Minsc strode over as well as he could manage, considering he had to keep his head and most of his upper back bent, to collect his hamster.

Boo squeaked as Minsc leaned down for him, and darted onto the floor, dashing between Minsc's legs. The berserker tried to catch the hamster, but lost his balance and fell clumsily against a barrel, knocking it over.

"Boo!" he exclaimed in surprise. "That is no way to act!"

Imoen giggled as the large ranger tried to catch his mischievous pet, but a scowl from one of the halfling brewers soon wiped her smile away. She went over to pick up the knocked down barrel, but as she bent down to grip it her attention was taken by the wall.

It was slightly discoloured, which was to be expected if it had been hidden from the light for a long time; but right at the bottom the wooden frame seemed to be quite rough and serrated. She pulled the barrel up, but didn't push it against the wall. Instead she examined the area closely, her interest peaked by something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

She pressed various bits of the wall, and knocked lightly around the bottom - it sounded oddly hollow compared to the surrounding parts. She frowned, and ran her fingers lightly along the skirting, catching her finger on the serration, and causing a faint click.

Imoen raised her eyebrow, and quickly felt around a bit more, finding a small hollow that was only just large enough for a finger. Exploring it further caused part of the wall to shift slightly, and as she stood up she realised she'd somehow unlocked a hidden hatch, previously hidden by shadows and barrels.

"Eh?" said Minsc, peering behind the thief. "The sneaky thief has found a hidden doorway?"

Imoen grinned at him. "Seems so, doesn't it? It looks like it goes underground somewhere. Maybe we should check it out - it might give us clues as to how those kobolds managed to get so close to town before we saw them."

-----------------------

Maiyn wasn't sure how she was meant to hand an incorporeal figure an item, but it appeared that she didn't need to. The ghosts had detected the return of the companions, and gathered around her as she held the armour of their fallen comrade.

"So it was, so it is," wheezed the tall knight as he noticed her gift to them. "Together enter, together fall. Brother traitor completes the one. Together... free."

Maiyn watched the armour crumble to dust, and one by one the figures faded from sight. Soon, only the one that had spoken to her remained, and his gaze returned to the young elf. This time she was certain he smiled.

"Thank you..." he whispered as he disappeared, a click from the wall behind him disturbing her feeling of peace from her good deed. Coran went over to investigate immediately, his nimble fingers finding a secret door that had been unlocked by the knights. He opened it cautiously, and the companions looked through.

More tunnels lay ahead, but this time they knew they were close to their goal; the smell of kobolds was almost overpowering.

-----------------------

Imoen stealthily moved down the stairs, listening for any signs of enemies. She'd told the others to wait until she got back to them - none of them were very good at staying quiet while they moved, and she wanted to know what was ahead before anything became alerted to their presence.

She could smell something bad in the air, but she didn't know what it was. She hoped it wasn't anything too disgusting; for some reason it was almost familiar to her. She shrugged and kept moving forwards, down into a small landing that appeared to be a dead end. She sighed with disappointment, but checked the walls quickly just in case. _Nothing_. She felt her heart sinking slightly, her adrenaline was calming, and her excitement was gone. She turned round to head back up to tell the others, and promptly tripped over a loose stone on the ground.

A faint click came from the wall by her side, and a quick examination revealed a hidden door. She opened it slightly, peering through into a corridor lit by a few lanterns. A kobold sat further down it, its back to her and she closed the door quickly, her heart beating faster again. _This is it_. She could scarcely believe the fortune they'd just had. _The others... we should wait for them to get back. But they could be ages..._ No, she knew what she had to do. She silently made her way back to her group to inform them she'd found a passage. They were going in.

-----------------------

Maiyn could see a large room ahead of them. They had been extremely lucky so far; her stealth had allowed them to pick off the kobolds they'd encountered without too much fuss or noise - obviously not expecting anyone to come from that way. They could all see a small group of the creatures towards the centre, but what gave them more cause for concern were the other figures.

Three ogrillons were towering over the kobolds, seemingly restless. Two paced around, but the third had more self control, and was waiting for orders. Closer to the group were two other figures; a human, and an ogre. Both wore mages robes.

"We could take the mages out quite easily, could we not?" she asked the others. Coran shrugged uncertainly.

"We could hit each with arrows," said Kivan softly, "but the chances of killing them both before they cast is quite low."

Maiyn nodded. They had to think of some kind of plan now they were here, but they were outnumbered once again, and although most of their opponents would not normally challenge them, all together they were quite a formidable prospect.

"Right," she said, trying to think. "Xan, any ideas?"

The mage quickly rifled through his small pouch of spell components, and seemed satisfied with what he discovered. "I can cast a horror spell into the middle of the room," he said calmly. "It might incite a few of them to panic and try to flee, at least taking their mind from attacking us."

Maiyn nodded. "That would be good. After that, Kivan - you target the human mage, and I'll target the ogre with Coran. We'll see if we can take them out quickly before moving in to finish off the followers?"

Kivan nodded his agreement, and Coran switched to his bow swiftly. Maiyn nodded to Xan, and he began the familiar murmuring.

-----------------------

Branwen and Minsc were raring to go, but Imoen had a harder time persuading Dynaheir to follow. Eventually the witch relented, and the party made their way downstairs. Imoen opened the door quietly, and took out the kobold with a well placed arrow. Quietly, they all filed out into the tunnel and followed it up to a sharp corner.

Imoen peered around, then pulled back and gasped slightly. "There are quite a few kobolds there," she admitted, "and three really tall things - they look almost like ogres. There can't be much else, because the room isn't _that_ big, so we should be fine if we plan it."

Dynaheir immediately rifled through her belongings. "I shall use magic missiles on any who threaten us too much," she said. Imoen nodded in agreement.

"I have a hold spell," said Branwen. "It may help."

"Definitely!" said Imoen, glad of the spellcasters. "What we could do is let you cast that first, and then depending on how well it takes, you and Minsc can go in to fight, while Dyn and I stay back shooting and casting?"

"That would seem sound," said the priestess, and the others agreed. Branwen cautiously moved forward, and began her casting while still maintaining the cover of the corner.

-----------------------

The blue globe appeared at Xan's fingertips, and flew swiftly past the three other elves. It streaked into the room where it burst into the shape of a face, mouth opened in terror, and then quickly melted into the ground. Panic immediately ensued, with most of the kobolds bouncing around in agitation. The ogrillons seemed unaffected, but were confused by the sudden activity, and they looked around wildly for some sign of what to do.

The three archers managed to get off several shots to their respective targets, but both mages mirrored almost instantly, and ducked to the sides to be out of range. The elves inched their way down the corridor, taking out kobolds as they moved, then Maiyn saw a stream of light flow into the room from the opposite side.

The others noticed it too, and Xan issued a warning about other attackers. The elves drew back slightly almost immediately, waiting to see what would happen.

"Minsc!" uttered Maiyn, recognising the berserker as he strode out from the shadows, Branwen close behind. The yellow spell had been some sort of holding incantation, paralysing most of the kobolds, but again, not affecting the ogrillons. The elves watched their warrior companions immediately engage the ferocious humanoids, but then Maiyn remembered the mages.

"We need to get the spellcasters," she said urgently. "The others will keep the ogrillons busy."

She swapped her bow for her sword, Coran following her lead, and leapt out into the room running towards the ogre. He had been slightly dazed by the sudden attack, but when he noticed the elf approaching he immediately started casting. Coran went to face the human mage, who was already halfway through his incantation.

Maiyn noticed Dynaheir and Imoen both chanting spells, and was relieved to see Kivan by her side armed with his spear. Together they managed to wipe out the mage's mirrors, but his acid arrow struck Maiyn firmly, knocking her to the ground. Kivan shouted ferociously, and plunged the point of his spear through the mage's chest, then quickly made sure the girl was alright.

Maiyn had used her healing power to aid herself, and she got back to her feet, making her way with determination to Coran. A red globe flew past her as she went, coming from Xan, and hitting the human mage, causing some pain but not distracting him from his spell. Maiyn aided Coran in destroying the mage's illusions, but then suddenly he vanished.

"He's gone invisible!" cried Maiyn with dismay, looking around with futility. The acid was boiling in her blood, but her adrenaline kept her from noticing it.

"We concentrate on the others," said Coran firmly, pulling her with him. "His spell won't last forever, and if he begins to cast again we'll know where he is."

Maiyn obediently followed the fighter, and began slaying the kobolds who were regaining their composure. Minsc and Branwen had managed to take out one of the ogrillons, and had moved onto the next. Missiles from Dynaheir and Imoen had weakened another, and Kivan moved in to engage it in melee, taking it down fairly quickly.

"Over here!" yelled Xan from behind them only a few moments later, causing Maiyn to turn. Xan was pointing to his right, and sure enough, Maiyn could make out a faint shimmering shape, the mage's location revealed by his casting. She instantly began moving towards him, hoping she would manage to cross the room before his spell was done.

Kobolds swarmed around her, her slashes bringing them down easily but holding her up, and the mage's spell became complete. He pointed his fingers, and the bolt of lightning had passed through her before she even knew what had happened. The others saw it coming, and managed to mostly evade it, but it caught Branwen's arm, burning her badly.

Minsc noticed Maiyn fall, and let out almighty roar. Coran had also noticed, and the two fighters obliterated the kobolds standing in the way of them to get to their mage target with furious relentlessness. Kivan aided Branwen to bring down the last ogrillon, and then the two companions turned their attention to finishing off the kobolds. Xan, Dynaheir and Imoen had gone back to missile weapons, and concentrated on keeping Maiyn as safe as they could by striking down anything that headed towards her.

The mage was casting again, and more mirrors appeared, causing Coran to swear loudly in frustration. Minsc's rage made short work of them however, and their opponent only had time to cast a missile spell at the berserker before Coran's sword neatly decapitated him.

The elf then rushed over to Maiyn, calling to Branwen for aid. The priestess got over as quickly as she could, and immediately started praying for healing. Slowly, the others gathered round, looking concerned.

"Is she okay?" Imoen's voice was shaking slightly, and she stayed well back from her friend's lifeless body. "The bolt went right through her..."

"Thou needst to be confident in Branwen's abilities," spoke Dynaheir, putting her arm around the girl, and hugging her. "Let us leave the priestess to her prayers so our friend may be healed." She gently pulled Imoen away, and motioned for Minsc to accompany her. The berserker was staring at Maiyn with worry and confusion, but he followed his witch without question. Xan and Kivan retreated slightly too, giving Branwen the quiet she needed to concentrate. Neither eyes left their fallen comrade.

Coran sat by her, holding her hand. It was limp and felt quite cold. _It's your imagination_, he kept telling himself. She would be fine, she had to be fine. He silently urged the priestess to make haste with her prayers, and joined in with his own. _Oh, Hanali, please help her survive._

-----------------------

_Maiyn felt like she was floating. A myriad of colours surrounded her, softly filtering out to fade into a familiar scene. She was in her room at Candlekeep._

_She looked around; it looked different to how she remembered it. It was neater, for a start - so neat that it looked as if no one was actually living there. But she recognised some of her belongings: the quill on the desk, which she'd had as long as she could remember; the small, violet plant on her windowsill that was likewise. All the items she'd seemed to have forever - but they all looked new._

_Then the door burst open. A young elven child ran in, a delighted smile covering her face. She looked around excitedly, ignoring Maiyn completely, and squealed when she saw the plant. She turned back to the door to face the man who had followed her - _Gorion! _- his face amused. _

_"It's really mine?" asked the little girl, her eyes wide with hope. Gorion nodded to her, and she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. The sage chuckled as he hugged her back, then gently set her back onto the ground._

_"You and Imoen are both growing up so fast now," he said, "that it was time you had a room of your own. She is just as happy to have your old room to herself."_

_As if on cue, another girl - a human - ran into the room, dashing past the mage, and gasping as she looked around._

_"This is a nice room!" she exclaimed, making the elf beam with pride. "Of course," she continued, looking slightly less impressed, "it's not as big as my room..."_

_The elven girl stuck out her tongue, and excused herself to fetch her belongings. The human dashed after her while giggling madly, leaving Gorion to watch them with a bemused smile._

_"Ah," he said thoughtfully - his voice was so familiar to Maiyn, a sound she'd missed terribly. "You've both grown up so fast, and soon it will all begin. If only you could keep the innocence that surrounds you both forever." He sighed, his smile fading away slowly, and wandered from the room. Maiyn tried to follow, but as she moved to the door her surroundings swirled and reverted to the hazy fog-like mist._

Father

-----------------------

Branwen's healing had not been powerful enough to allow Maiyn to regain consciousness, but the girl was still alive. The priestess urged her to be moved to more comfortable surroundings, and so Kivan had gently picked her up, taking her to her room in the brewery with the cleric in tow.

The others had stayed behind - Imoen had spotted another staircase leading from the room. The consensus was for the others to follow it, and hopefully finish the business in the catacombs so they could concentrate on Maiyn getting better and leaving Gullykin.

Imoen listened intently, but could hear nothing coming from the stairway so Coran and Minsc led the way up, bursting through the door they reached and into the burrow of a small halfling. Imoen rushed in after them, and came face to face with the annoyed owner.

"What in the Nine Hells are you doing in my burrow home?" the halfling asked angrily, observing the others as they all crowded into her bedroom. "I don't know why you're here, but any assumptions you may have about halfling hospitality does not apply to me!"

"We're dreadfully sor-" began Imoen, but the woman interrupted.

"When an intruder comes into my home, I kill 'em!" she shrieked, waving her arms around, and then pulling out a shortsword from somewhere under her apron. "No one comes through here without my permission!"

"Poor little lady," said Minsc, showing his hamster the scene before him. "She's as mad as Minsc was before he found Boo. Perhaps we should get her a small hamster, that would surely calm her." Boo squeaked loudly. "What's that Boo? Yes, I think a chinchilla would do as well. It would match her eyes."

"Why does it smell so much of kobolds in here?" asked Coran suddenly. "I thought halfling people despised them."

The woman turned around to look at the fighter. "Ah, you are the ones who came to solve the problem then? I wondered if you'd ever figure it out - none of the others have."

"Figure what out?" Imoen was puzzled.

"Foolish girl," snorted the woman. "No one ever goes into the ruins any more; very few people can find the way! They set up base there so that they would be safe, attacking any aspiring adventurers for their money and goods without ever being tracked back to their lair!"

"And you allowed them passage through your home, didn't you?" asked Coran. "That's why I can smell them in here."

"We saw the kobolds appearing almost right in front of us earlier," said Imoen. "We couldn't work out how they got so close without us spotting them. They came from here? Why did you let them?"

The woman shrugged. "They paid well," she said simply. "And now, if you have somehow managed to defeat them, you'll understand that I must protect my home."

She spun around and lunged for Dynaheir, cunning enough to pick the closest, least armoured opponent - but she hadn't counted on Minsc's quick reactions. Seeing his witch under danger, he deftly flicked the halfling's sword from her hands, and Coran managed to land a solid hit, enough to fell her immediately.

"Well," said Imoen. "This has certainly been intriguing."

-----------------------

The young thief reported to the halfling leader when they'd found the exit to the burrow. He hadn't seemed surprised when Imoen mentioned the involvement of one of his own, saying that the woman, Jenkal, had always been a bit of a loner, and didn't seem to like her kin very much at all. He refused to go into any more detail, but thanked the party heartily for their efforts, paying them the gold he promised.

"How is your leader?" he asked, his face creasing with a worried expression. "We were told of her injuries, and we are praying for her."

Imoen thanked him, and said that she was sure Maiyn would be fine. "She's been through a lot and always survived," she said with a weak smile. "Hopefully a night of rest will be enough for her."

Gandolar nodded, and excused himself to report to the rest of the village's people. The companions returned to the brewery where the news was as they expected. Maiyn's wounds were healing with Branwen's prayers, but she was still unconscious.

"How long will she be like that?" asked Imoen worriedly.

"I cannot say," replied the priestess with a sigh. "I have done what I can to heal the physical wounds, and now it is up to her to waken on her own."

Imoen nodded, and went to sit by her friend. _Come on Maiyn, we gotta lot still to do. We need you with us._

-----------------------

Maiyn awoke the following afternoon. Imoen had spent most of the day sitting by her, usually with Coran's company, while the others spent time outside in the sunshine, picking up some supplies from the hospitable halflings to enable them to travel to the Friendly Arms Inn comfortably.

The first thing she noticed was that her head was thumping. She opened her eyes tentatively, but the bright daylight streaming in the window only served to increase the pain in her temples, and so she closed them quickly again. She groaned - she really felt unwell.

"Maiyn!" Imoen's voice seared through her, and it felt like her ears were bleeding. She whimpered in pain. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Maiyn tried to speak, but her voice seemed to have deserted her. Eventually she managed to mumble, "Pain... 'thing hurts..."

"I'll go and get Branwen," said Imoen softly, "I'll be as quick as I can. Coran will stay with you."

She heard the door open, and Imoen's footsteps as she hurried through the brewery. Maiyn tried to move, but her limbs felt heavy, and any movements of her head made her feel sickeningly dizzy. She groaned involuntarily this time.

"I'm here." Coran spoke in their native tongue, his voice soft and soothing compared to Imoen's shriek. She felt his hand take hers gently, being careful to not move it too much. "Branwen and Kivan brought you back here yesterday after you fell," he continued. "She healed you as much as she could, but you wouldn't awaken. The rest of us explored a stairway we found behind the mage's room. It led up to a halfling's burrow; she revealed she'd been letting the kobolds go through her home to get into the village. I knew I could trust Kivan to get you to safety, and I would have come myself with you, but I needed to..." His voice faltered, and Maiyn tried to tell him it was alright. She couldn't even manage to croak though, and Coran was saved from his self-inflicted awkward moment by the sound of Imoen's return, Branwen close behind.

Coran's hand fell away from hers before they arrived, and he mumbled something about leaving them in peace to do what was needed. Maiyn tried to sigh, but even that was proving hard, and she listened to his footsteps as they faded into the distance. All she was left with was the sound of Branwen's murmured prayers.


	17. Recovery and Confrontation

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Recovery and Confrontation**

-----------------------

The journey to the Friendly Arms was a quiet affair. Maiyn still hadn't fully recovered, and she fell asleep almost as soon as they stopped to camp when they were halfway there. The group walked slowly, aware that she was occasionally struggling. Her strength was slowly returning and though she felt much better than she had when she first awoke, she was far from being her usual self.

Jaheira and Khalid were out scouting when they got to the tavern, but the barkeep confirmed they'd rented rooms for another few nights. Imoen managed to secure rooms for the same length, and then helped Maiyn upstairs to her room, leaving the ranger to have a lie down.

The thief had only been gone a few minutes when there was a gentle knock at the door. Maiyn mumbled an acknowledgement, and Xan entered slowly, his face concerned. He immediately apologised for disturbing her, and asked if she would rather he left.

"No, I am fine," she smiled. "Excuse me if I do not sit up though."

He nodded, and sat across from her on the chair beside the window before letting out one of his characteristic sighs. "I never suspected that I could end up as badly as cousin Erevain," he said gloomily. "He was an _adventurer_."

Maiyn couldn't help but smile with amusement. "Where did he adventure?"

"Cousin Erevain intended to see the world," said Xan quietly, "before joining his family in Retreat. Evidently he travelled as far as Icewind Dale." Another sigh.

"You are sighing... Forgive me if I am prying, but I have a feeling that something grave has happened to him."

"Does anything good ever happen in this world?" Xan's voice had turned cynical and bitter. "A group of ragged mercenaries came to the Halfway Inn about fifty years ago. They brought back Erevain's sword and diary. His... his body was found near Kuldahar path..."

Maiyn struggled to sit up, and gazed at Xan with sorrow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back sad memories."

Xan's eyes flashed darkly at her. "You did not," he said simply. "Under these grave circumstances, the memory of Erevain and what it foreshadows for myself are always on my mind. Your brush with death was enough to make me ponder on the future, and I... I have something to ask you."

"Certainly Xan," replied the ranger. "If it is within my power, I'd be happy to do anything for you."

The enchanted smiled wryly for a second, but soon returned to his more morose expression. "If you survive longer than I - which I doubt - promise me to bring the Moonblade back to Evereska."

"Of course." Maiyn had already given the matter some thought when she had first learned of Xan's status as a Greycloak. She had hoped to never be in that position, preferring to think of the enchanter as alive.

Xan nodded and stood. "I offer you my gratitude in advance, as by apparent reason I will not be able to do it after. I shall leave you to continue your recuperation." He bowed formally, and left the room swiftly. Maiyn allowed herself to fall back down onto the bed, and within moments she'd drifted into a deep slumber.

-----------------------

Imoen had filled Jaheira and Khalid in on their excursion by the time Maiyn came around the next day. The Harpers visited her in her room, looking disquieted by her state. The ranger smiled weakly to them, and assured them she was feeling much better.

"Regardless," said the druid, "we shall take a few more days to allow you to heal. It is important that you are fully well before we make any further moves."

Maiyn nodded, thankful for the thought of further respite. "The others are okay with this?"

"They are f-fine," assured Khalid, smiling. "They are m-much more concerned about your h-health."

"I feel much better," admitted the elf. "I think I would like to get some air today though."

Jaheira grinned, and offered her arm. Maiyn was slightly surprised, but accepted it and allowed the druid to support her as they went downstairs. Most of the others were sitting at one of the tables in the common room, and they looked relieved to see the ranger up and well. Branwen checked that she didn't need any more healing, and Kivan asked how she was. Imoen, Dynaheir and Minsc just smiled to her, leaving the others to bombard her with questions, and she saw Xan standing in the background, seemingly daydreaming quietly to himself.

Maiyn excused herself, asking for a few moments alone to go outside. Jaheira showed some concern over how she would manage with the steps, but she insisted she would take her time and be fine.

"Even so, I could help you..."

"I'll be fine!" Maiyn grinned at Khalid, and left the fighter to drag his wife to the bar, hoping to take her mind from undue worrying. The elf made her way slowly to the door, moving carefully; aware that any stumbling would instantly bring the worried druid to her side and destroy any chance she had at some peace and quiet.

The sun was a welcome relief to her. The journey back had been a daze, her concentration on making each step taking her attention from everything else. She couldn't ever remember feeling quite as weak as she had then, and she hadn't enjoyed it one bit. Her pride, however, stopped her from asking for any aid, and she had just forced herself to keep going for as long as she could.

She scuffled over to the top of the stone steps, silently glaring at them for daring to be so steep. The view down them made her slightly giddy, so she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Need a hand?" Coran's voice came from behind her, and she turned to smile to him.

"I would be grateful," she admitted, allowing him to take her arm, and letting him guide her slowly down the stairway. When they reached the bottom she left her arm in his, and wandered towards one of the lone trees in the grounds. She sat in its shade, and thanked him for his help, inviting him to sit with her if he wished.

He seemed to hesitate, but eventually settled himself on the grass by her side. The silence between them lasted for several minutes before he spoke.

"The way things are turning out... I have a feeling that someone's hand guides you," he said softly. "I do not like it, for it smells like a trap."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow to him. "You mean with the bandits?" she asked, and he nodded in response. "I agree with you," she continued, "and I suspect that the same man who killed my father is the one who pulls the strings. But I do not know what to do other then take things as they come."

He sighed heavily. "I suggest that we keep our eyes and ears peeled for any signs of betrayal or ambush. I've played it by ear my whole life, and I managed just fine; but with your neck at stake, I'd rather be... the Nine Hells!" His eyes flashed slightly, and his gaze moved from the ranger suddenly. "I'd just rather be more cautious."

Maiyn shifted slightly, but couldn't stop the smile developing on her face. Realising he could turn and see it at any point, she decided to disguise it as best as she could. "I must warn you that you have come dangerously close to making me believe that your feelings for me run deeper than lust," she teased, her smile turning into a mischievous grin. He looked back to her and returned the smile.

"Well, I always was a risk taker," he shrugged. "Take the time in Baldur's Gate..."

Maiyn relaxed and listened to his tale lazily. Although it involved, as usual, the story of him courting some past conquest, Maiyn found his voice to be pleasant and soothing, and his company was enjoyable. _If only he'd talk about something less likely to make me so melancholy._

-----------------------

The next few days passed quietly. Jaheira and Khalid still frequently travelled to Cloakwood, occasionally taking some of the others with them, but Maiyn was instructed by them both to stay at the tavern.

_"We don't tell you what t-to do often," Khalid had said, "but we m-must insist on this."_

She'd listened to the tales in the evenings, and worked with the two half-elves to figure out what their plan should be regarding the mines. They eventually decided that their best option was to try to get to the mine in the early morning when it seemed to be quietest, to get inside before any of the bandit groups arrived.

Coran had avoided her since their time in the yard, and she wondered what she'd done to upset him. When he had finished his tale, she had smiled, and he had suddenly looked thoughtful, excusing himself from her company.

_"Are you alright?" she asked, wondering about his sudden change of mood._

_"I'm fine," he said quickly, standing up and nodding to her. "Enjoy the sunshine."_

She'd watched him leave in the direction of the gates, and part of her had wondered if he was leaving for good. She had no foundation for that feeling, but something in her instinct was warning her that he was acting oddly. She'd been relieved to see him in the common room that night, but had been too tired to sit with them and had gone to bed early.

Now she was feeling much better and tomorrow they would leave the inn for the mine. She sat huddled in the dark corner of the common room, glad of the few hours of solitude she'd managed to snatch. She was lost in her thoughts when she spied Coran approaching the bar. He handed over some coin, and took his drink to a nearby table. He didn't look very happy.

-----------------------

What was wrong with him? Coran was beginning to get annoyed with himself and how he was acting. She was his companion, so it was only natural he would worry about her safety, but what in the Nine Hells had possessed him to get so emotional? He thought back to their last conversation.

_She didn't notice_, he told himself, _she thought you were teasing, and she teased you back. The story was enough to distract her from anything you said before it._ He sighed, and drank some of his wine. He needed to take his mind off that day, off that whole week. He had to take his mind off the ranger, and there was one sure way of doing that. He caught the barmaid staring at him, and he winked to her. She replied with a shy smile.

It wasn't long before she came over.

-----------------------

Maiyn watched the others file into the room, and sit in their usual place. Coran had looked over to them, but seemed reluctant to leave his new companion. The serving girl was giggling coquettishly every time he spoke, and she didn't need to be asked twice when he patted his lap for her to sit.

She felt quite sick. She couldn't get to the stairs without walking past him and bringing his attention to her - _or not_, she thought bitterly - nor could she get to the others. She was stuck in the corner alone, unwilling to move and be spotted.

_Why on earth am I bothered about his attention?_ She blinked, wondering where this sudden surge of jealousy had come from. Admittedly, she enjoyed his company, but he'd never signalled that he wanted anything more than camaraderie from her - well except for the incident with the nightingale. And he was quite attentive...

She shook her head. _No, he doesn't see me like that, and even if he did, it would be a mistake._ She sighed, sipping her drink slowly in the hope that it would last longer than his control over his lust. She wanted to go to bed.

-----------------------

Coran looked over to his companions. She wasn't with them. _Perhaps she has retired already_, he thought, sighing inwardly. He patted his lap absentmindedly as he thought of her, and was surprised slightly to find the barmaid taking up the offer.

_She's pleasing enough,_ he told himself, _and she's interested. What's the harm?_ But try as he might, he couldn't keep his interest on the young maid, and eventually he pushed off gently, handing her a few coins as he drained his glass. With one last look around the common room, he turned and stalked upstairs.

-----------------------

Maiyn watched him go, slightly puzzled by his behaviour. She'd seen the twinkle in his eye, even from the other side of the room, and had bit back the envy she felt over the attention he was lavishing on the young human girl. She could imagine the words he was saying to her, so well recited they were.

So well used, that they meant nothing. That's why she had ignored them being used on her, wasn't it? His hints that he felt something special for her were meaningless now; if he'd been telling the truth, why would he be romancing the briefest of potential affairs.

She finished her drink and slowly moved to the stairs, climbing them slowly. She had to pass his room to get to her own, and she noticed the door was slightly ajar. She moved to it quietly, pushing it open a little to look inside. Coran was sitting at the table, his eyes fixed to the flame of a burning candle, his hands lying by its side with the palms up. The flickering light made his features appear less sharp; he looked older and more tired than she was accustomed to seeing him.

Maiyn hesitated at the doorway. She wanted to go in and talk to him, but she had no wish to disturb him. Before she could decide what to do she heard his voice.

"Either in or out, Maiyn," he said, his voice low and almost unfriendly. "I have already missed out on a perfectly nice fling with you showing up uninvited in my head. Must I not reverie now for your standing in the doorway in the flesh?"

Maiyn stood in stunned silence, unsure how to react. Coran looked at her impatiently.

"Oh, close your mouth and go sleep, child," he said harshly. "I want a woman's love tonight, not a girl's adoration - no matter how sweet it is. You will understand when you grow up."

"Coran!" she exclaimed. "That was uncalled for!" She turned to leave, stung by his words, but froze when he continued to speak.

"I am sorry. I should not have said that." He sighed heavily and walked to the door. "Let us go, and I'll walk you to your room. Tackle you into bed. Sing you a lullaby." He managed a very weak smile.

Maiyn raised her hand, and pressed her fingers lightly against his lips hushing him. His eyes took on a startled gaze, and he stood motionless. "Listen to me, Coran," she whispered, trying to keep eye contact, but feeling her stare being drawn to the ground. "I like you very much, but I will _not_ lie with you until I am the only one you want."

He raised his hand, and took hers gently, kissing it lightly. "You are, Maiyn... It's just I started to doubt that you were interested." He sighed again. "I'll keep my breeches laced, and my sheets cool until you are willing to take a chance with me. Oh, Hanali... what are you doing to me?"

Maiyn instinctively stroked his cheek lightly, and wished him a good night. She left him standing in his doorway, and she felt both confused and exhilarated by the exchange. When she got to her room, she tumbled into bed and fell into reverie.

-----------------------

They left just as dusk fell, preparing to travel through the night and reach the mine before dawn. Khalid had pointed out that a large group was much more likely to be spotted, and so they'd agreed to split into two, each Harper guiding one from their recent knowledge of layout of the forest. Jaheira had beckoned the two Rashemi to go with her, and called Imoen over too.

"You shall come with me," she said. "Coran also. That way we shall have equal numbers."

"I'd rather travel with Maiyn, if that is acceptable," objected Coran. The druid's eyes narrowed as she regarded him.

"I would speak with you alone," she said coldly. "If that is acceptable?"

Coran nodded, and followed her a little away from the others; they looked quite confused by the hint of hostility. Khalid sighed, and followed, Maiyn close behind. The druid regarded them both, but seemed to be fine with their presence as she turned on the elven fighter.

"Coran, as you may know, Khalid and I were selected to be Maiyn and Imoen's guardians," she stated coolly.

Coran rolled his eyes slightly. "Oh, really? It must have slipped my mind, since you only told me thrice yesterday."

"Perhaps I shall brew certain bark, known to me, to improve your memory," replied the druid sardonically. "It tastes awful, but I am sure that a young elf like you will go to any lengths to remedy the problem."

Coran seemed to cringe slightly, knowing that she most likely would carry through any threat she made. "Do not worry yourself so, Jaheira. I do recall that you are Maiyn's guardians."

Maiyn scowled, and opened her mouth to object, but the druid carried on at her point.

"Good," she said dryly. "So mark my words and mark them well. Khalid does not approve-"

"D-dear," interrupted her husband, "I... it's not so much that I d-do not approve, it's just I think th-that-"

Jaheira frowned at him slightly. "We do not approve of you as a possible suitor for Maiyn," she said firmly, looking back to Coran. "We have reason to believe you have interest in her, and we witnessed your show outside your room last evening." Maiyn winced visibly at this news. Coran saw her reaction, but returned his gaze to the half-elf.

"Then you have my condolences," he said sincerely, "since it must be painful for you to see us courting each other."

"C-coran, what Jaheira is t-trying to say is that perhaps it is b-better if you turned your eyes t-towards another woman," said Khalid softly. "M-maybe an older one, more experienced..."

Coran grinned mischievously at his fellow fighter. "I'd have her then," he stated, pointing at the druid. Jaheira scowled, Khalid sighed and Maiyn giggled.

"Coran, that is not funny. You k-know that Jaheira is my wife."

"Have you forgotten that, as well?" asked Jaheira sharply. "Perhaps I should triple the amount of that _very_ bitter bark to alleviate your memory troubles."

"I'll drink it by the bucket if you'd leave it to me and Maiyn to reason out who's right for whom," said Coran just as sharply back, having had enough her meddling ways.

"The bark has an... unfortunate side effect, Coran," said Jaheira, with a sly smile. "It bleaks a man's spirit and dulls desires."

"Your tongue must be made entirely of it then, druid," retorted Coran, causing the eyes of both the Harpers to widen in surprise.

"Coran!" berated Maiyn, slightly shocked, but also partly amused. She turned her attention to the three of them as a whole. "This is enough! I am not a child who is to be looked after, who needs her decisions made for her; I thought everyone was aware of this!" She looked to Jaheira and Khalid. "I do appreciate you being concerned for me - but my life is my own to lead, and your advice for matters of an adventuring nature are welcome and appreciated. But, I will state now; my private matters are for me alone to decide, and for me to learn from. There is nothing between Coran and I, and whether or not there may be in the future is something only _we_ can decide."

Khalid nodded to her, and patted her shoulder affectionately. "We are always h-here for you Maiyn," he said, "but we understand you're n-not a child needing our c-care."

She smiled to him and looked to his wife. Jaheira's face was stony, and she merely shrugged. Maiyn sighed.

"How about I go with Jaheira in one group," she offered, "and Coran, Xan and Imoen come with us? The others can go with Khalid?"

Khalid nodded his approval, but Coran and Jaheira looked indifferent, still eying each other icily. They turned to go back to the others, but Maiyn caught Coran's arm and held him back.

"Please don't fall out with them," she appealed. "They are the only link I have left to Gorion, and if only for that they are important to me. They also know a lot more about life than I do, and whether or not I like it, I do need them."

Coran nodded, and pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry," he said. "I shall make as much effort as I can to avoid any ill feeling," he promised, squeezing her gently then pulling away. "I have more to apologise for. Last night I was in the common room of the inn, and I..."

Maiyn shook her head. "I was there. You don't need to say anything."

Coran stared at her for a few moments. "I want to, if you would let me. I cannot cast an enchantment on you or turn time back magically, but I can ask you to forgive me for how I acted that night."

Maiyn hushed him. "The other night has passed," she said softly, taking his hand.

"It passed, but I can see its shadow in the corners of your eyes," he replied. "I feel like a fool, and I will remember this sensation. The air escaped my lungs, when I looked down at the girl on my lap, and it was not you. I almost screamed in terror, as if someone tricked me - but there was none to blame except myself for the fakery." The ranger just hushed him from his melancholy thoughts.

"Oh Maiyn..." he sighed. "You are like a flower that blooms so far out of reach, yet is so desirable."

Maiyn smiled softly. "We must return to the others, but we can speak later."

Coran nodded and followed her back, allowing her keep a hold of his hand. Khalid had informed the others how they were to divide, and Maiyn asked if her party could take the slightly longer route, which had less chance encountering any random spiders. Imoen grinned at her, earning herself a sharp nudge, but Jaheira agreed with the idea and the groups set off.

-----------------------

Imoen managed to walk alongside with Maiyn, and asked her what had happened. The ranger outlined the confrontation that had taken place, and watched the thief's eyes widen with surprise.

"Sounds like Jaheira doesn't like him much," whispered Imoen.

Maiyn shrugged. "There's nothing going on anyway," she said in a hushed tone, "so I don't see why such an issue was made from it."

"Well, since they found out he was travellin' with us they've been really suspicious of him," remarked Imoen. "I guess it's just 'cause they care, and he _does_ have a reputation that he flaunts."

"I know they do," nodded Maiyn, "and I know he does - but I'm not a kid. And... well, I think I've seen sides to him that they haven't."

Imoen grinned. "You like him then?" Maiyn blushed slightly. "Is there something you're not telling me?" pushed the thief. Maiyn looked wide-eyed to her friend, but Imoen knew better than to trust that expression. "Just tell me already!"

Maiyn giggled, and told her what happened the previous night. Imoen gasped in astonishment at the end. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she hissed.

"I was going to, but we were all so busy getting ready, then you napped _all_ afternoon..."

"Well, I guess," admitted Imoen. "So what now? What's going to happen between you?"

"I don't know," sighed Maiyn. "I do like him, I can't deny that, but... he's a lot older than me, and I've... not seen as much of the world as he has." The friends exchanged sly grins. "I think I'll just see what happens. I'm not going to just be another woman to him though, so it'll mean he either changes, or nothing happens."

"He might lose interest," noted Imoen.

"I'll have to make sure he doesn't then," the ranger said innocently. "We can exchange ideas on how I can accomplish that..."

The two friends giggled, causing Jaheira to look back and glare at them. Maiyn looked over to Coran and noted that he was giving them an amused, curious look. She smiled pleasantly to him, and went back to her hushed conversation with Imoen.

-----------------------

Branwen followed her group as they quietly made their way through the forest. She had been studying the individuals since she joined, and found them a mainly agreeable crowd. She was glad they no longer travelled with the necromancer and his companion - from what little she'd gathered, she was sure that she would not see eye to eye with them.

The display before the group had split had caused the priestess to become quite curious. At first glance it merely seemed as though the elf and the half-elf were having some influence issues, but the fact that the druid's husband had gone to back her up, and the young ranger had also got involved suggested it was much more.

The two elves had not returned instantly to the group either, and when they had they were walking hand in hand, looking relaxed and comfortable with each other. This wouldn't have surprised her much if the prior discussion had looked not seemed a little heated. Maiyn seemed to be more comfortable amongst her own type, and Branwen had noticed her holding Xan's hand before. There hadn't been any... chemistry, though, between the ranger and the enchanter.

Coran had certainly seemed attentive of the young girl, but even Branwen could tell he was much older in years. _Perhaps it doesn't matter so much to elves_. She had assumed the care he'd shown the elf was a mixture of elven kinship and group loyalty. Maybe there was more to it than that, and the half-elves objected. They had seemed to have taken both Maiyn and Imoen's best interests at heart - although the young thief tended to ignore them completely; as she had with her liaison with the young bard, despite their disapproving glances.

The others had interested her just as much as any potential relationships did. The Rashemeni witch and her berserker guard had mainly kept to themselves while they'd been in the group, although Minsc had been quite outgoing when they rescued Commander Brage, and was out of the shadow of the overbearing female. Branwen found herself having a steadfast friendship with him, and they both seemed loyal. Branwen didn't understand mages much, but she could not fault Dynaheir, nor could she really fault Xan.

The enchanter was gloomy and morose, and she had expected him to have a more negative impact on party morale than he seemed to. Most of the companions seemed more amused by his constant doom saying than anything else, and she too had slowly learned not to take it seriously. He was a capable spellcaster, and he had shown on several occasions that he was willing to fight toe-to-toe with his sword, which Branwen approved of whole-heartedly.

The other elven ranger was also a dour one. Branwen didn't know much about Kivan; he was quiet, but efficient with what he did. He seemed to see Maiyn as a little sister, offering her advice and guidance when she sought it, keeping a carefully silent eye on her when she didn't realise. There was more to him than met the eye, she was sure; although he had joined with them to claim his revenge, Branwen suspected his loyalties would extend beyond it.

Then there was Imoen - _she is quite a character!_ Branwen had thought her irresponsible and reckless at first, judging her by her love of fun and her avoidance of responsibility. But then she had shown she could lead when necessary at Firewine, and she was pushing herself hard in her studies of the magical arts. The cleric thought it was such a waste - the fiery young human would make an excellent warrior with the right training and focus in her life, but she had to admire her determination to learn new skills and add to her abilities.

_She has a strong bond with her friend_, Branwen thought. They were more like sisters than friends, and that was how they'd been brought up. They would happily refer to each other as such in casual conversations, and ignored anyone who pointed out the differences in race. They were proper, spiritual sisters - they didn't need to be bound by blood to love and look out for each other.

In many ways they shared a bond as close as Jaheira and Khalid's. Where the ranger and the thief relied on each other for backup and support, the two half-elves joined by marriage were the same. The druid seemed to be brash and brusque, but very little seemed to come from her mouth without her husband quietly nodding in the background, displaying his affirmation when they exchanged quick glances. He balanced her, he was outwardly kinder, the one the two young girls would approach with their worries or questions. Almost a surrogate father figure for them.

Branwen wondered if they would have stayed with the druid if it hadn't been for her husband's softer attitude. The druid was a skilled healer and an accomplished warrior, but Maiyn and Imoen were young and naive, and probably wouldn't have considered those positives. The priestess was sure that it was Khalid's presence that kept them both ingrained in the group, despite Jaheira's fleeting moments when her frosty exterior was lowered.

So many different personalities, thrown together to achieve a goal common to most. Branwen had received her vengeance with Tranzig's death, but she would stay with the group for as long as she was benefiting them. Kivan sought Tazok, a higher member of the mystery organisation involved in the iron crisis. The two girls and the two half-elves sought whoever instructed him - not only because of the iron, but also because it seemed that it was also the person responsible for Gorion's death, the mage they had all loved so dearly.

Xan had an interest in solving the metal shortage to fulfil his quest for his people. Minsc and Dynaheir had been sent from their homeland to seek something. Noone except the half-elves seemed to know what it was, but they had found it, and they were firmly involved with the party. They had no intention of leaving.

It only left Coran as an untied mercenary to their cause, with no real personal issue keeping him in the group. They had joined to aid him claim a bounty, and he had pledged his service to them when it was completed; _uncharacteristically_, thought Branwen, _considering his previous tales have depicted him as a womanising loner in many ways_. _ Something has led to him deciding to stay with us. _Judging by the earlier scene, it seemed to be a person rather than anything inanimate.


	18. Cloakwood Mines

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Cloakwood Mines**

-----------------------

Under the guidance of the Harpers the group managed to get as close to the mine as they dared within a few hours, where they met at the agreed point. A rough camp was set up, and guard shifts were settled to allow everyone to snatch some rest before they moved into the mine at dawn.

Jaheira watched as Coran lay his bedroll in close proximity to Maiyn's, and scowled. The fighter smiled at her warmly, and ignored the venomous glare he received in return. He realised Maiyn was watching their exchange, and shrugged innocently. The ranger shook her head slightly, and curled up to sleep. They had a dangerous task ahead, and she wasn't willing to be distracted by their bickering.

-----------------------

The ten companions stood by the rather rickety looking wooden bridge that crossed the stream. It was just before dawn, and they had managed to get to the entrance of the mining compound without alerting anyone to their presence. Maiyn slunk forward slightly, drawing back almost immediately.

"Two," she whispered, answering the question just asked; 'Are there any guards?'

"That should be simple enough," mused Jaheira. "Let us draw them to us."

Kivan let out a shrill whistle, and the others got ready to attack. The guards were brought down quickly, and fairly quietly - they'd been dozing at their post and were not prepared to meet enemies. Imoen quickly searched their corpses, and the group crossed the bridge one by one.

"Wait," hissed Maiyn when everyone arrived over. "There are more ahead."

"Four," agreed Coran. "Two look suspiciously like spellcasters."

"That i-is odd," said Khalid thoughtfully. "All the t-time we scouted around, we never s-saw anything b-but fighter mercenaries."

"Perhaps these aren't normal guards," said Maiyn cynically. "Let us approach anyway - we shall have to battle them to get past, and we should be able to deal with them. Coran and Minsc take one mage each, Jaheira and Khalid concentrate on the other two - that way we'll have a fighter on each one, and that should make it a bit quicker; are we all agreeable?"

Everyone nodded, and the group moved forward, slowly and quietly. The men had been expecting them, spying them almost immediately; much more alert than the guards who had fallen at the bridge.

"We heard your skirmish," said one of the fighters with a cold smile. "Comrades! Let us draw daggers and spells and have at her! You've crossed our employers, and this is as far as you're about to go, my friend."

Maiyn snorted and stood resolutely. "We have heard that many times before," she said, just as icily. "As you can see, we're still here, the others... are not."

Khalid regarded the diminutive ranger with surprise, and a small tinge of respect. She certainly wasn't going to let these people intimidate her it seemed.

"Hah," said the man wryly, eyeing the girl. "They should have known that lazy, bounty-hunting rabble wouldn't get the job done. Never settle for second best, I always say. 'I' being the renowned warrior, Drasus, though I doubt such novices as yourself would have heard of me."

"You want to know what I always say?" asked Maiyn suddenly. The warrior regarded her with amusement, and nodded. "'Always kill the mouthy one first', that's what I always say."

There was a pause, then he threw back his head and roared with laughter. "A good saying!" he exclaimed. "I will use your head for a puppet, and make it say it over and over, while we drink large amounts of mead! Life, is pretty good, you know?"

"I hope it has been," said Maiyn darkly as she began moving forward, "for now it shall end."

Drasus quickly instructed the other fighter, Genthore, to attack. "Kysus, Rezdan, cast at will!" he shouted, charging towards the ranger, his sights set firmly on her.

The others had started moving towards their targets when Maiyn began advancing. Both the enemy mages mirrored up, and Dynaheir and Xan followed suit. Kivan's bow was singing already, his arrows trying to pick out the mages from their illusions.

Coran and Minsc were quick to engage their targets, and Jaheira and Khalid met with Genthore before he could break through to their own spellcasters. Branwen was following Maiyn, and the ranger drew her sword as she boldly advanced towards Drasus. She confidently entered the melee with him, surprised to find that he didn't seem much stronger than she herself was, and she nimbly ducked his swings and thrusts. Xan, Dynaheir and Imoen were murmuring together, Imoen finishing first, and projecting her lone spell - the magic missile - at Genthore, dazing him as it struck. He stumbled to the ground, trying to find his balance as the Harpers rained blows down on him, most being deflected easily by his shield and armour.

Coran and Minsc were still working on the illusions when the enemy spellcasters finished their incantations. Kysus let fly a painfully bright globe that hit Maiyn, and reached out to her companions. Rezdan hit the ground with his staff, summoning creatures to his aid - almost at once, several yapping kobolds appeared, surrounding Coran and trying to stab him with their swords.

Maiyn felt no pain from the spell that had targeted her, but suddenly she felt very distracted. She paused in the middle of the combat, and looked around dazedly, fighting the confused feeling that was trying to take hold of her. She recognised it before it could take a hold though, and with a roar she forced it from her mind, and lunged back towards her mark.

The others weren't as unaffected - Branwen staggered backwards, the spell completely throwing her concentration off. Kivan too stopped his shooting, and started wandering around aimlessly, Imoen following suit. Khalid pulled back from his battle, leaving Jaheira to fight the effects of the spell successfully, and continue trying to pound her way through the warrior's defence.

Thankfully, noticed Maiyn, Coran and Minsc had been too far out of range to be affected, as had Dynaheir and Xan. They too had finished their spellcasting, Xan's horror causing the kobolds to turn and flee, allowing Coran to return his attention to the mage. Dynaheir's own spell exploded in the centre of the battlefield in a mirage of colours, surprising even her own companions.

Maiyn quietly praising the witch's thinking as she saw the effects. The mage's hand gestures as they spoke their magical words immediately decelerated, the fighter's movements slowed right down, allowing Jaheira to finally finish off Genthore.

Minsc let out a wild cry as his sword brought down Kysus, but the mage's dying words sent an acid arrow into the berserker, causing him to wince in pain. Coran also shouted triumphantly, ignoring the pain that stung him from Rezdan's minor drain to strike the mage fatally with his sword.

The other fighters began to head towards Maiyn, but she shook her head as she weaved around Drasus. "No, look at the others - stop them!"

They looked over to where she pointed, and realised what her distress was about. Kivan had taken out his spear, and was bearing down on an unaware Imoen with a detached expression on his face. Branwen had also started battling Khalid, both with glazed eyes as they went through the moves - it was just a matter of time until someone got hurt.

Minsc leapt over towards Kivan, and knocked his spear from his hands with ease. The ranger turned to look at him in surprise; rather than fighting, he backed away with a vacant expression.

Jaheira and Coran managed to break up the fight between the Harper and the priestess before any injuries occurred, and as soon as they had disengaged, both wandered apart freely, instantly forgetting what they'd been doing.

Maiyn was still in battle with Drasus; Xan and Dynaheir concentrating on yet more casting. She had not managed to land a single blow that inflicted any kind of damage, but neither had she allowed him to break through her own defence. She danced around, feeling frustration rise within her, and noted with relief that Coran was approaching to help.

Drasus noticed too, and turned to swing at Coran with a snarl. The elf immediately took up the parrying stance that Maiyn had previously been using, and the ranger struck the fighter repetitively, failing completely to break through his armour. Purple missiles flew through the air from Dynaheir's fingertips, knocking into their foe with great force, but although he staggered slightly, he stayed upright, and just launched back into an attack. A green arrow followed, this one causing Drasus to flinch in pain as the acid started to burn its way through his body.

Coran took immediate advantage of the fighter's distraction, and advanced towards him, shoulder to shoulder with Minsc, who had decided Kivan was no longer a threat to Imoen. Maiyn shuffled backwards, away from the scene as the two fighters let their fury and strength guide their blades, and a glow engulfed Minsc's '_Spidersbane_' as he landed a devastating blow on the fighters head, crushing the skull despite the protection of a helmet.

-----------------------

Maiyn took a few deep breaths - she'd not been involved in melee combat as constantly and for as long before, and her exhilaration was fading. She checked the others quickly - the confused members seemed to have recovered, and were standing with Jaheira, her serious expression and quiet tone suggesting she was informing them on what happened after the spell hit.

Coran and Minsc rummaged through the belongings of the fallen, finding boots and armour that seemed to carry enchantments, and Xan quickly identified them - some magically protected armour and some boots that had been charmed to make footfalls even quieter than normal. Maiyn instructed Minsc to take the armour - the Harpers were already blessed with increased nimbleness due to their elven blood, and Coran refused to wear anything heavier than his studded leather. Instead, he was ordered to wear the boots.

"You are so determined to rely on sneakiness rather than protection," said Maiyn, "therefore, you will wear those boots, or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Coran, his eyes twinkling as he smiled. Maiyn just grinned back, and distracted herself by cleaning her sword. The others took a few moments to sort themselves out, then they made their way towards the buildings ahead. The first few were just storehouses, and nothing interesting was found in them. Behind them, the wooden palisade that surrounded the compound drew in, bordering a narrow path that led up a small incline. Atop the hill they could see a wooden tower.

"That must be our destination," said Maiyn quietly, leading the way.

They encountered a lone guard as they climbed the slope, but he fell before he even noticed them due to well placed arrows from Kivan. They were slightly surprised to find no one outside the tower when they approached it, and cautiously gathered around the door.

"Ready?" asked Maiyn, waiting until everyone nodded. "On we go then..."

She swung the door open and allowed Coran and Minsc to head in first, followed closely by Jaheira and Khalid. The sound of steel hitting steel rang out for a few seconds, then it fell silent once more. Maiyn cautiously looked in, and saw the bodies of two guards lying conspicuously on the floor. Coran grinned, and rifled their pockets as Imoen darted in and began examining a chest by the table.

"Cover your nose Boo," said Minsc strongly. "This place smells worse than the Lodge after a three day feast!" The rodent squeaked a reply. "No, I think it even beats the time when Uldon the Unwashed had all those beans and cabbage for supper. But at least we can do something about the smelly villains responsible for this!"

It seemed to be a watchtower of sorts - half the room was set as a living area, a large table took up most of the available space with two chairs sitting at each side of it. A few barrels lurked under a small window that allowed a sliver of light to slide in from the breaking dawn. The only other item of note was the chest that Imoen had opened, pilfering some gold from its contents.

The other half of the room was behind a wooden partition. A quick investigation revealed it to be a lift that provided access to the depths. The party quickly filed in, and Khalid examined the mechanism used to run it. It took him only a few seconds to correctly manipulate it into working, causing the companions to descend into the mine.

-----------------------

Maiyn scouted ahead, expertly keeping herself shrouded in the shadows, and avoiding the side of the tunnel lit by the weak lanterns. Her friends followed her slowly until they got to a junction, and together they stood and looked around. Several miners were working hard, swinging their picks at the walls. One had noticed their appearance, and immediately started running over to them.

"Guards! Guards!" he yelled. "Andarsson's been speaking ill of Davaeorn again!" The man stopped suddenly, noticing that they were not the normal sentries who patrolled the mine. "Wait! You're no guards... Ah! Guards! _Guards_!" The miner waved his arms frantically and ran off, disappearing down another tunnel.

"A telltale!" muttered Coran. "He reminds me of my sister, Ameniela... 'Mama! Coran has slipped away from the window and has been hunting all night!' 'Papa! Coran was kissing Enivien Maervick's daughter!'" Coran frowned at the memory, ignoring Maiyn's gentle laughter. "Quite inconvenient... we will have to watch our backs now."

The other miners had stopped their working, having turned to see what the commotion was about. There was a hushed whispering between them as they debated the identity of the strangers; but despite the danger, Maiyn was not prepared to be mistaken for Iron Throne operatives.

"We're not guards," she admitted, causing the stares to turn from fear into disbelief, and a little bit of hope. "We need you to pretend you haven't seen us though," she continued, "because we want to get to the foreman quickly without having to fight too much."

"We can help you, miss," said one of the miners, scuttling over to them. "The way down is straight ahead, but..."

"But?" asked Maiyn gently.

"Well, miss," he said hesitantly. "We've been waiting a long time for someone to come and set us free. We came up with a plan on how to destroy the mines, if you would listen to it, to prevent it ever being used for slavery again."

Maiyn nodded. "Tell me."

"You'd be better off going to see Baerus. He's down that way," he said, pointing to his right, "past one of the guard posts though. He's mining beside the lock."

"The lock?" asked Maiyn.

"He can tell you more about it - this junction is quite busy with guards, and you'd be best not hanging around for too long. Please," he pleaded as she moved towards the tunnel he'd pointed out, "please try and help us."

"I promise that I will do everything I can to free each one of you," she said sincerely. "Try to keep working as normal - we will speak to Baerus, and do whatever is needed. When we can, we will ensure you get out."

"Thank you!" exclaimed the miner, the others echoing his sentiment before they turned back to the walls. The party started along the dark corridor, and Maiyn felt a tugging on her sleeve. She turned to see Khalid.

"Was that w-wise?" he asked, looking concerned. "Promises should not b-be made lightly."

"Oh, I fully intend to keep this promise," said Maiyn confidently. "I will die to free these people if I have to - this level of thraldom is disgusts me."

Khalid nodded, but his expression remained serious. _I hope she is not allowing this all to become too personal. She needs to keep a clear head._

-----------------------

"So if we get the key from Davaeorn, you can use it to open this seal?" asked Maiyn. They had found the miner quite easily after dispatching the guard who questioned their authority.

Baerus nodded. He was a tall man, but just as thin as the other mine workers; some were painfully so, malnourished and mistreated. Every time she caught a glimpse of one working hard despite their lack of strength she felt her anger rise.

"And when you open the seal, the mines will flood?"

"Aye ma'am," he replied. "It'll open the old passage that was found by accident, when the old dwarves dug too far, and hit the river."

Maiyn nodded slowly. "We shall obtain the key," she said firmly. "But first we need a plan to evacuate the workers."

"Seek out Rill," suggested Baerus. "He's on the level below, in the cells for bad behaviour I think. He'll be able to round them up easily enough - he's been here for years, and everyone trusts him. If you can free him I'm sure he'd do what he could."

"I shall do as you suggest," nodded Maiyn. "When we locate him we can send some of our group with him perhaps to ensure everyone gets out safely." She looked to Jaheira, and the druid nodded her approval.

"You should find the dwarf, Yeslick, down there too," said the miner. "It was his people who built this mine, and he has no love for the current owners."

"Ah," said the ranger thoughtfully. "That is good to know. He can perhaps help us to find what we seek. Thank you Baerus for the information - we hope we will return soon."

Quietly the party returned to the junction, then took the corridor that led to the stairway down. They travelled in silence, most thoughtfully contemplating what lay ahead until Imoen's quiet voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Dynaheir..."

The witch sighed. "I think it is best if we travel quietly."

"Ah, there's nothin' along here!" said Imoen happily. "I have a question for you!"

"I suppose I had better listen to thy question," relented Dynaheir, "or I'll never have your curious inquisitions end." The mage had learnt a lot about Imoen's relentless nature since the thief took an interest in magic.

"Yep! That's me! Imoen the Persistent!" Imoen ignored Maiyn's small choke of laughter. "So, I was wondering why you came out all the way out here to the Sword Coast. Nothing too interesting here. Well, there is Waterdeep, home of Elminster, but since most people don't get to meet him, it's not all that special. I suppose there are some other places like Skullport or such... those might be interesting to visit, though most of the places aren't exactly part of the Coast."

"Thou shoudst know that there is much more to any area than meets the eye," interrupted Dynaheir as the thief paused for breath. "But as to the specific reason Minsc and I travelled hither, it is that I needed to."

Imoen's eyes narrowed. "Needed to, huh? Sounds kinda vague. You aren't tryin' to dodge me, are you?"

"Whyfor would I do such a thing?" asked the witch with an expression of perfect innocence. "I have answered thine question. Make what thou wilt of it."

"I dunno..." shrugged Imoen. "It really sounds like yer tryin' to dodge my question... Hey! You listenin' to me? Dynaheir! Hey, wait up! Don't leave me behind!"

The witch darted behind Minsc, and Maiyn caught her giving Jaheira an exasperated look. _Why is she so keen to avoid the question? _wondered the ranger. She didn't have time to dwell on it though, as they turned the corner and were faced with the wide steps leading down to the next level.

-----------------------

Maiyn tried to decide which way to go as Imoen squealed over the coin she'd found on the guard's corpse. They had slowly descended into a rough guard post, where they'd taken out another two guards. A corridor led further into the complex, and a large wooden door was shut firmly on the opposing wall. Maiyn found it locked, and beckoned Imoen over to open it. Within seconds the door was creaking open, and Maiyn had her bow ready to face whatever lay behind.

The passage was short and narrow, several doors leading off to either side. Maiyn inched her way in, and realised the doors were nothing more than barred gates, closing off several men into small pens. They stood as she walked past, gaping at her with surprise. Imoen set to work unlocking the doors, allowing them a bit of freedom, but Maiyn instructed them to stay in the wing.

"We will come back when we are ready to take you to the surface," she explained. "It is really important you stay here until then though."

The slaves nodded, thanking her repeatedly for her kindness, and she smiled. _I hope they listen to me_, she thought as they left, closing the big door behind them. _For their own sakes, they'd be better waiting there._

The party continued down the other passage, passing several small storerooms and a weaponry. They stopped as they reached another guard post, this time unguarded, and listened. There was a faint chattering coming from ahead.

"Stay here," whispered Maiyn, ducking into the corridor, and creeping along quietly. She peered around the corner at the end quickly, and retreated to her companions hastily.

"There is some meeting taking place," she explained. "There are at least ten guards - some of the mercenary bandits too, and a mage."

The others looked serious. Imoen was scrabbling around in the corner, and Maiyn turned to ask what she was doing when part of the wall disappeared. The ranger raised an eyebrow as the thief grinned mischievously.

"I saw a stone stickin' out," Imoen said quietly. "Thought I'd see if there was a reason for it."

A quick look at the new passage revealed it to seemingly go around the meeting room, so the party quietly filed into it, wandering down the damp passage until they reached a dead end.

"Let me look," whispered Imoen, searching around the walls and once again finding suspicious brickwork. The wall slid away, and Maiyn realised they'd found the prison cells.


	19. Loss

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Loss**

-----------------------

"Oh, a fine sight ye are, whoever ye are!" The dwarf had rushed out of his cell when they'd opened the door, and was looking around at them curiously. He was barely half the height of Jaheira, and seemed to be completely dwarfed by Minsc. His face was lined either from age or worry, Maiyn couldn't tell, and his long brown hair and braided beard were both dirty. "Sick to death of bandits I am! I have been cooped up here the longest time."

"You are Yeslick? We were told you might be here by a miner named Baerus," explained Maiyn.

"Yeslick I am," he replied, "and at your service for freeing me. These were my mines that the blasted Iron Throne stole from me... Well; they were my clan's home 125 years ago." The dwarf sighed heavily, and his eyes slumped to the floor.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Maiyn gently.

"O' course," he said, taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts. "I was workin' in Sembia, that's where I met Rieltar. Gave me a good trade smithin' for the Throne, he did, and I began ta trust him. I told him about here, my old home - the stupidest thing I've ever done! My clan had the richest mine on the Coast, but almost all were killed when we breached the riverbank. I lost most o' my kin that day. Those who survived couldn't bear ta go back down; we left her as a giant watery tomb.

"I tell this to my 'friend' Rieltar, and before I know it he has me chained up! Tortures the location out o' me, and they manage to drain the water out and seal up the breach. Now this graveyard feeds his needs as the coast is bled dry."

"Rieltar?" Maiyn had not heard this name before. _Who is he, and what part does he play in all this_, she wondered.

"Rieltar Anchev," said the dwarf simply, noting her continuing look of bewilderment. "He is the leader o' the merchant house, the Iron Throne."

Maiyn looked to Khalid and Jaheira, and they nodded slightly. The Harpers had heard of his name at least. This was an advancement on the completely unknown enemy they'd been facing until now.

"If ye have a spare mace or hammer, I'd gladly swing it fer yer cause," added Yeslick hopefully.

Maiyn smiled at him. "We'd welcome you joining us," she said. "We passed a weaponry on our way here. Imoen, Coran - go back quietly to it and see what there is for our new friend. Obtain some armour as well, if you can."

The two nodded to her knowing what she meant - _check the corpses of the guards we killed for armour that may fit our dwarven companion._

"We also had to find a man named 'Rill' here," continued Maiyn, speaking to Yeslick. Before she could continue, a man moved forward from one of the other cells shyly.

"I... I'm Rill," he said quietly. "Baerus told you of me?"

The ranger nodded. "He said you would be able to help us ensure everyone was out of the mines before we made to re-flood it."

Yeslick's eyes widened. "Ye're seekin' ta open the breach again?"

Maiyn nodded to him. "Obviously, if that is alright with you," she added hastily.

The dwarf nodded furiously. "It'll mean lessening the graves of my forefathers with the taint o' this scum," he said gruffly, "but it's a price worth payin' ta end their set-up."

"What do you need me to do?" Rill looked nervous, but he seemed prepared to do whatever he could to help out in this. Maiyn was heartened by his obvious attempts to keep calm.

"Baerus said you would be able to persuade most of the men to follow you out, and to locate them," explained Maiyn quickly. The miner nodded to her. "Good - we need you to stay here for now, because there are enemies close by that we need to deal with first. When that is done, some of my companions will escort you and the others out of the mine while the rest of us head down to seek out Davaeorn."

"By having some of us travel with you," interjected Jaheira, noting the man's frightened look, "you need not worry about encountering guards. We can, and will, swiftly deal with them."

Rill looked relieved and nodded. "I know where all the mining areas are - it shouldn't take too much persuasion or time to find everyone and get them out."

"Excellent," said Maiyn. "I want everyone out by the time we've dealt with Davaeorn - from there we will be heading straight to the seal. Whoever accompanies Rill, wait at the junction we passed through when you're done - we shall meet you there and know it is safe for us to proceed with the flooding."

Jaheira nodded to her. "For now though, we take on the meeting together?"

"We do," said Maiyn, smiling to Imoen and Coran as they returned, and briefly filling them in on what they'd decided. Yeslick quickly donned the armour he was given, some sturdy looking chainmail, and a scratched helmet which was otherwise in good condition. Imoen handed him a warhammer, and he nodded grimly.

"I'm all set."

-----------------------

Imoen picked the lock on the door, and looked out cautiously to the room. There was noone there, but as expected an archway led through to the room where the meeting was taking place. The companions filtered out quietly, taking care to stay out of sight from the guards next door. Jaheira had taken Dynaheir, Khalid and Kivan around to the other entrance, hoping to surprise the enemy with a rear attack.

Branwen gently murmured a prayer to raise the dead. The skeletal bones clicking seemed to be deafening to Maiyn in the otherwise silence, but it appeared that no guards heard it. When she was done, the priestess nodded - that was the signal for them to advance.

Maiyn went through first, followed by Minsc. The inhabitants immediately ceased their talking, regarding the strangers with surprise and annoyance.

"What is this?" the mage demanded to know, eyeing them suspiciously. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Who are you?" asked Maiyn, not expecting a reply.

"I am Hareishan," the mage replied slowly. "You would know that if you were indeed authorised to even _be_ here..." With a yell he commanded the guards to attack, and several raced towards the rangers, even more holding back to fire their bows.

Minsc immediately went berserk as he ploughed into the fray, closely followed by Coran, who had been waiting just outside for the signal. Maiyn ducked to the side, using her own missile weapon to try and take out the opposing archers. Branwen came rushing through the archway, flanked by her undead followers, and quickly joined with Minsc, Yeslick not far behind. Xan stood at the door, murmuring gently alongside Imoen, their spells flying into the battlefield but seeming to do little damage. Imoen sighed heavily at the depletion of her one spell, whipping out her bow to try and take out the archers.

They suddenly became unsettled, scattering to the sides of the room and signalling the appearance of Jaheira and Khalid, fighting fiercely to bring down their opponents. Behind them, Kivan was using his aim to fell the spooked bowmen with well placed shots, and Dynaheir's hands were already swirling with a purple hue, missiles flying towards Hareishan, but only managing to hit one of the many illusions he'd thrown up as his defence.

None of the party's fighters could get near him, surrounded as he was by guards who were armoured heavily and skilled warriors. An arrow flew through the air, hitting Maiyn in the arm, and she winced, pulling it out quickly. A burning sensation rippled through her limb, and she realised it had been poisoned. A quick murmur lit her hands with the cyan healing light she summoned, and she felt herself purged of the venom before it took hold. She wasn't the only one to have been hit though - Coran was wincing periodically, having removed an arrow from his leg, and Imoen had also been struck.

There was no time for healing however - the fight was fast and furious in the centre, and the mage finished a conjuration, a lightning bolt rippling through the air, and bouncing between the walls. It hit Minsc as it passed, but only seemed to cause his rage to grow, before felling one of the enemy guards as it seared through him. Maiyn watched it as it rebounded from the far wall, narrowly avoiding Kivan and headed straight for their enchanter.

"Xan!" she cried, but she was too late. The bolt hit him fully on the chest, and the mage fell to the ground, lying there unmoving. Maiyn ran over to him, ducking past the guards who tried to follow her, and leaving Branwen and her army to deal with them. She reached the enchanter, and immediately tried to channel her healing powers into him, holding little hope that there would be any effect.

A small smile crept across Xan's lips, but his eyes were still closed. "I thought I asked you not to use those skills," he mumbled quietly, causing Maiyn to laugh with relief. She ungracefully dragged him out of the room, propping him against the wall behind the archway out of harms way. "I need to get back," she apologised, noting his faint nod as a sign of acknowledgement.

She slung her bow over her shoulder, and readied her sword as she plunged back into the fight. Minsc was still hacking madly, embracing his berserked state and had managed to make his way through to the mage. Coran, Yeslick and Branwen continued to battle the remaining guards, and Maiyn noted with disappointment that Jaheira and Khalid were also caught up with new sentries - they had obviously been alerted by the noise coming from the meeting room, and they had walked straight into the Harpers. Kivan had switched to his spear to help them out, but there was no sign of Dynaheir. Maiyn felt a sudden lurch in her stomach as she considered the guards approaching the witch from behind... _She had mirrors_, she told herself crossly, trying to focus more on her own fight. _She was not completely defenceless._

A massive roar signalled that Minsc had broken through the illusions of the mage, but several guards managed to get between him and his target. The massive Rashemeni warrior bellowed at them, knocking them to the side easily, then reached over to punch the mage, knocking him out with a firm blow to the side of the head.

"More are coming!"

Maiyn heard Jaheira's cry, and dodged her way through the fighting to stand by the half-elves. Sure enough, even more guards were running down the corridor in a seemingly never ending supply. A quick glance back showed that the others were still caught up fighting the several that had managed to survive this long. To Maiyn's distress, Branwen was becoming more and more isolated from her own companions; her skeletons had been destroyed, and the priestess was rapidly being surrounded.

"Coran!" Maiyn yelled, gaining the elf's attention for a split second. She pointed quickly over to the cleric and he nodded, ducking the swing of his enemy's sword, trying to make his way over to her aid.

Another cry from behind her signalled the injury of Yeslick, the dwarf falling heavily as he moved in front of Imoen, preventing a blow that would likely have killed the young thief. She gasped in horror as the dwarf began bleeding heavily, saved from the attacker only by Minsc's unrelenting fury as he ploughed into the side of the guard. Maiyn saw her friend bending down to the dwarf, then nod and return to her shooting. _He must be okay._

The fighting continued for a few more minutes, with neither side seeming to gain much of an advantage. Kivan had noticed the mage coming round, and finished him off with a few well placed arrows. Khalid and Jaheira eventually managed to lessen the numbers of the newest wave of attackers, but then Maiyn heard Branwen's prayer for strength. The priestess was enveloped in a faint glow, and she shouted her battle cry, 'For Tempus!'

The priestess launched herself into the midst of her growing number of attackers, swinging her hammer viciously as she went, and managing to bring down most of them as the blessing of her god flew through her. She was heavily outnumbered however, and a sharp blow to her side was followed up by several other hits, bringing the cleric down quickly.

"No!" yelled Minsc, taking his righteous fury over to where she'd fallen, and aiding Coran to fell the wounded she'd left behind. Maiyn darted over to the human, leaving the warriors to finish off the remaining guards still fighting the Harpers, and desperately called her name, but the cleric's wounds were large and many. The ranger pressed her trembling hands to the injuries, letting the glow spread her healing powers.

"Branwen..." she whispered over and over again, oblivious to the activities of her companions. The fighting had ended, the group victorious, but there was no joy or celebration. Jaheira was tending the injured - first healing Yeslick as much as she could, then curing Coran and Imoen's poison before going to see to Xan. Kivan had found Dynaheir, who had retreated into a small side room on Khalid's command when the first reinforcements had arrived. From there she'd used her sling, trying to help in the battle, and now she was soothing Minsc, calming him down from his berserker rage.

Kivan followed Khalid as he approached Maiyn. The fighter seemed to hesitate slightly as he saw the young girl kneeling by the cleric's dead body, repeating her name in a hoarse whisper. It was not her first encounter with death - she had witnessed Gorion's demise after all - but this time it was different. She had watched Branwen bravely throw herself into the combat, channelling the vengeance of her God in an act which ultimately sacrificed her life. And now she was with her still warm corpse - there was no period of absence, as there had been when she fled from Gorion's killer. She was experiencing death for the first time in many ways.

The half-elf knelt by her side, gently taking her hands away from the priestess. She put up no resistance, but her trembling was noticeable.

"Come," he said softly. "There is n-nothing you can do for her now."

Maiyn shook her head, staring at the lifeless form. "There are temples... they can... they..."

"We would not b-be able to reach one in t-time," he explained gently, "and n-none of us are powerful enough to know s-such spells."

"We can't just leave her here." Maiyn's voice was small. _Like a lost child_, thought Khalid. _So young, witnessing so much._

"We still have m-much to do here," Khalid replied softly. "We c-can't take her with us when we have m-more battles to face."

To his surprise, Maiyn nodded and stood up. "We can come back for her." It was a statement, not a question. "We won't just leave her here."

Khalid rose, and nodded to the ranger. "We w-will ensure she receives a proper b-burial," he said.

Maiyn's eyes turned to him. She could see the others watching their exchange, their eyes showing concern over her reactions, but she didn't care. "No," she said. "She's been loyal to us, we can't just leave her. Our group stays together. It has to stay together..." Her voice began to break, and she backed away from Khalid slowly.

"Maiyn..." The Harper's voice was kind and patient. "Branwen is d-dead. We will all m-miss her, and we are all s-saddened by it, but we have more p-pressing matters to attend to right now."

"She's not dead..."

"She is, child." Jaheira spoke quietly, but the ranger seemed to not hear her.

"She can't be dead... Gorion... he died. Noone else can die. We can bring her back to us. We can..."

"Maiyn..." Khalid moved towards her slowly, but she pushed him away roughly, and darted past him. She forced her way past the others, through to the other room. Her head was spinning; it had all happened so quickly, and everyone else was so calm! She reached out to hold onto the table, trying to steady herself. _Khalid is right. We have more to do - we will avenge her death by killing Davaeorn, and then we will take her away from here, take her..._ Take her where? Maiyn didn't even know where there was a Temple of Tempus. _It doesn't matter_, she told herself firmly, _we can take her somewhere more appropriate, and we can grieve then._

She turned around to see that Coran had followed her, his eyes betraying his worry. She smiled slightly to him, but he didn't return it.

"I am okay," she said, answering his unasked question. He nodded, and held out his arms. She accepted his offer, and buried herself into his embrace for a few moments, regaining her clarity of thought and her strength before returning back to the others.

Khalid and Jaheira had moved Branwen's body, clearing up some of her wounds, and making sure she was pulled away from the bodies of the guards that surrounded her. Maiyn nodded her thanks for their actions, and looked around at the others. They were now heavily depleted in healing and spellpower, and they looked tired and ragged.

"We need to rest," she said. She didn't want to, but she knew there was no other option. "Can you preserve her...?" _Corpse_. She couldn't bring herself to use the word, but Jaheira nodded, and knelt by the cleric, praying to Silvanus for the blessing. "I will go and inform Rill that we require time. We need to be wary of further attacks."


	20. Introspection

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Introspection**

-----------------------

The party were subdued as they readied their equipment while preparing to move on. The rest had been a sombre affair, and shorter than they would normally have done; the spellcasters were given time to study their books, and Jaheira and Yeslick prayed hard to their gods for provision of their own spells. To their surprise they had not been interrupted.

Maiyn had to decide how to split her party once more. Yeslick had already asked to go onwards, and she couldn't refuse him his chance for personal vengeance. Some had to accompany Rill though, and she asked for volunteers.

"It is just as important, if not more so, than going further into the mine," she pointed out. "If noone else is willing, I will do it." Jaheira gave her a curious look, but she shrugged. Just because she was the leader, didn't mean she couldn't pick the less obvious path.

"I w-will go," offered Khalid. Maiyn nodded and looked at the others.

"Imoen, Xan - will you go with him? That way you're prepared for traps and anything needing a bit of magic. You will probably face a lot of enemies, so I would rather he wasn't on his own."

They both nodded, dutifully stepping over to Khalid. Maiyn had expected Imoen at least to protest, but the girl had been muted since Branwen's death. _It is affecting us all_, she thought morosely.

"Meet us at the junction when you are finished," she reminded them. "We will not proceed with our plans until we know you have finished your task."

Maiyn watched them go, following Rill as he led them first to the slave pens. She was slightly worried about what they might face - there were certainly a lot of guards in the complex, but she had a feeling she would need as many people as she could against Davaeorn, and time was running out. Maiyn only hoped that she hadn't made a terrible mistake.

-----------------------

"That'll teach ye not ta wipe yer feet, ye scum!" spat Yeslick, glaring at the bodies of the guard's they'd defeated. There had only been a few of them when they had gone down the stairway to the next level, and the group had moved swiftly to overwhelm them before they could react.

Maiyn looked around and shivered involuntarily. It was cold down here, and she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Coran noticed her discomfort, and quickly undid a clasp under his throat as he approached her. She smiled as he placed his cloak around her, fixing the brooch in place. Maiyn settled it around her comfortably and pressed her cheek into the fur trimmed hood, smiling her gratitude to the fighter.

"It becomes you," he said softly. "That's much better, is it not?"

She nodded, and he took her hand gently as they followed Yeslick along the corridor. Jaheira cast them a disapproving glance, but managed to refrain from commenting much to the ranger's relief.

The dwarf led them to the old armoury where Jaheira found some armour on a mannequin. Dynaheir cast an identify spell on it, and Yeslick gladly exchanged his battered chainmail for the magically protected set. They went on, fighting a few hobgoblins who were patrolling the corridor and then passing an open doorway that led into a seemingly empty room.

It was a vast room, littered with the bodies of various humanoids; each appeared to have been tortured before meeting their demise, expressions of terror fixed onto some of the faces. Maiyn felt quite sick - the mutilation was apparent, and whatever did this obviously had a cruel streak.

"So, you have come to look at my handiwork?" The voice came from nowhere, causing the ranger to jump, and Jaheira spun round, looking for the source. "Rather impressive, is it not? The one to your left screamed for quite some time before he expired."

"Ye sick fiend!" shouted Yeslick, enraged. "Ye've made a pain-house out o' me home! Die ye filth!"

A booming laugh echoed around them. "Do your worst," it taunted, and the companions tensed, preparing for an ambush.

A slight haze shimmered far to their right, signalling the location of the previously invisible figure. It was an ogre magi, tall and muscular with a wicked expression on his face. Yeslick charged towards him, knocking him firmly with his hammer, and causing him to fall to the ground. The dwarf bludgeoned him relentlessly and without mercy, not even giving him a chance to finish his spell. Jaheira had to drag him away, the corpse of the ogre left looking just as mauled as the ones he'd created.

Maiyn regarded Yeslick cautiously, sensing the fury in him, praying it would be kept under control until their work was done. They were all struggling emotionally now, the shock of death hitting even the more seasoned adventurers, causing them to be pensive. _We have to concentrate, and get to Davaeorn. We need to finish this for Branwen and Gorion._

-----------------------

Imoen followed the man called Rill as he walked quickly to the slave pens. She could still see Branwen's body whenever she allowed her mind to wander, so her efforts were fully going into concentrating on the task they had ahead. Khalid had warned them to expect resistance from guards, especially closer to the entrance where he guessed they would be grouping.

They reached the pens without incident, and Imoen was relieved to see that the prisoners had heeded Maiyn's advice despite the wait. Rill quickly introduced them to the adventurers, and turned to Khalid for the next part of the plan.

"N-now we should go back up to the m-mining level," he said firmly, "and we shall s-scout ahead, clearing the way to the entrance and b-beyond. The forest can be d-dangerous, so if you are p-planning to leave straight away try to stay in g-groups."

"I will instruct everyone to head north to Baldur's Gate," said Rill quietly. "The forests may be dangerous, but at least we've got a fighting chance out there, and they won't want to hang around long waiting for more guards to show up."

Khalid nodded. On the way past the armoury he'd instructed Imoen and Xan to help him carry as many weapons as he could. He handed these to some of the prisoners, and Imoen wondered if they'd even have the strength to wield them.

"It is b-better to be prepared," said the fighter soberly.

-----------------------

Yeslick was shaking with rage. Maiyn looked around and could certainly understand his anger. The dwarven shrine to Clangeddin had been defiled and replaced - with an altar to Cyric, of all Gods. The dwarf had kept his temper so far though, his eyes taking in the sight before them; the blood smeared stairs leading up to what had once been the holy font - now just a murky looking pool, tainted with pieces of human flesh. Two large braziers burned furiously at either side, providing ample light and excessive heat.

Jaheira rested a calming hand on the cleric's shoulders, and Maiyn watched as he seemed to compose himself slightly. His trembling stopped, but the fierce glint remained in his eyes as he spoke.

"How could they... those pig-bellied, swill-eatin', lowborn swine-tongues're goin' ta th' Abyss fer this!"

A sound from behind made Maiyn turn rapidly, noting the man who had entered the 'temple'.

"Are you here to pay homage to our Dread Lord?" he said, calmly walking past them, and approaching the altar, kneeling before the symbol of Cyric that adorned the wall - a white jawless skull on a purple sunburst.

"A Dread Lord?" mused Dynaheir quietly. "'Tis not a name I recognise, but I can see how it would apply to the Prince of Lies."

The man rose and looked back to them, obviously thoughtful over their lack of response. His eyes slowly found Yeslick, and his lips curled up in a sinister smile. "Ah, the dwarf who used to call this his home I believe... do you like the changes we made? It's a lot more... colourful in here these days."

"Ye beast, I'll kill ye fer this!" roared Yeslick, charging forward to fight.

The man just laughed and quickly uttered a hold spell, catching Yeslick and most of the others, rooting them to the spot. Only Maiyn seemed to be unaffected, but she stood rigidly still, keeping the pretence up that she too was held.

"Look around you, dwarf," taunted the priest. "Oh... you can't, can you? Shall I describe it to you? The blood of men that stain the stairs your people once held so sacred. Do you know why? Because now and then we find one of the pathetic slaves worthy enough to sacrifice... pitiful offerings, I admit, but nonetheless, we seek to appease Cyric in all we do..."

The priest was walking around Yeslick, and had stopped to describe the acts that now took place in the once peaceful setting. His back was turned to Maiyn, and she quietly unsheathed her sword, slinking through the others until she stood at his back. Without a word, she calmly pulled back her sword, then plunged it straight into the man's back; easily penetrating his leather armour, and with so much force that the blade went right through to protrude at his front.

"Perhaps Cyric shall smile today then," she said darkly as she removed her blade, watching the priest fall to the ground, his eyes looking at her with puzzlement. "Although the life of any of the slaves here is worth ten times what yours is."

The priest gurgled slightly, but blood was pouring from his mouth as death set in. Maiyn calmly wiped her sword on the hem of his robes, then stepped over him and ripped down the banner from the wall. Without a second thought she hurled it into the nearest brazier, and watched it burn. Her heart felt heavy, and she could feel the amazed stares of her companions - all unable to move, to prevent her from her rash actions. There was nothing but death, sooner or later they would all die, they would fall in the battle as easily as the priest had... as easily as Branwen had... as Gorion had.

_Fenmarel, give me the strength to overcome this,_ she prayed silently, biting back the sobs she felt welling up, and backing away from the altar. She walked quickly to the door - a quick glance showed that the corridor was still empty, and she moved from the sight of her companions, sitting down on the stone floor, trying to clear her head, holding her head in her hands.

She jumped as Kivan sat down next to her. He shook his head at her questioning stare; no, he had not been affected by the spell either.

"Why didn't you..."

"You knew what you were doing." His reply was simple.

"I lost my control."

Kivan put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Do not berate yourself for your actions," he said quietly. "I know you follow Fenmarel Mestarine. I have heard you praying to him, and I am sure he guides you."

Maiyn sighed. She wasn't sure he was right about that at all. She had assumed that by devoting herself to a God, somehow her choices would become easier; her decisions would be right because of her Chosen's guidance. It hadn't happened like that at all though, and she could feel herself hovering over the edge of a dark pit, ready to be consumed by thoughts of revenge and retribution.

"You know I follow Shevarash?" Kivan asked quietly. Maiyn nodded. She had heard the name whispered by him before he entered his reveries. She had also heard Jaheira discussing his choice of deity with him, her concern shining through.

_"You worship the Black Archer," Jaheira snapped angrily. "You cannot deny to us that you have allowed your thoughts of vengeance to guide you."_

_"Shevarash gives me the strength to go on until I have achieved what I must do," Kivan replied simply._

_Jaheira sighed. "He is a deity dedicated to hate and sorrow. You can achieve those who are now lost to you without turning to such dark forces." Her voice had become gentler._

_"I have chosen my path," Kivan said stubbornly. "And I choose to walk it, alone if needs be."_

"Shevarash was a survivor of a drow and duergar raid upon his city, many years ago," said Kivan, lost in his thoughts. "He saw his loved ones die, swore an oath to Corellon to neither laugh nor smile until Lolth and her foul followers were destroyed. After a lifetime of fighting the drow, he was slain."

"And then he underwent ascension with the help of Fenmarel Mestarine," said Maiyn softly. Kivan regarded her with some surprise.

"You know your history."

"I only know about Fenmarel," she admitted. "I... I always meant to learn more of the other Seldarine, but..." She sighed. _But I was always busy messing about_.

"You know I was travelling with my wife, Deheriana, when we were ambushed by orcs as we rested," said Kivan suddenly. Maiyn nodded. He had not gone into details over the night; emotion had threatened to overcome his words, and he had quickly moved from the topic. "When the orcs had surrounded us, I had my dagger pressed against Deheriana's neck. But I hesitated, and I lost my chance to save her."

"Save her?" Maiyn was confused. "What if you had killed her and then there had been a chance for both of you to escape?"

"Maiyn, if I'd had another moment she would have died by my hand, and I would have followed her at the hands of the orcs," sighed Kivan. "Instead she begged the beasts for mercy... to spare me. Tazok found it comical and ordered me to be beaten in front of her, pretending that her pleas might touch his heart. I was weak; at length I fainted. When I came back..." Kivan's voice broke slightly, but he continued. "When I came back... she was lying on the ground; torn, cut, burned... Tazok was wearing a fresh pair of elven ears on his necklace - he told me that it was a trophy for the one who takes the first turn..."

"Kivan... I am sorry." Maiyn knew her words were useless, but he didn't seem to hear her anyway.

"It became my only goal to not pass out and be entertaining enough as a victim. The world became a blur, but I forced myself on my feet after each hit; I screamed until my voice failed... but Tazok finally grew bored by the spectacle and ordered Deheriana killed. There were enough volunteers. As soon as I felt that she was dead, my spirit left me too. They left both of us for corpses. But I did not die. Why did I not die with her?"

"Maybe it was Deheriana's love that returned you to life." Maiyn looked him straight in the eye, knowing it was not the answer he was seeking. "You did what you could to protect her, Kivan. Have your revenge, if you must, but I think that was not what she meant for you."

"Why would Deheriana want me to walk the Toril without her by my side?"

"Because it was not your time. You have more to face, and Fate... it decided you were to face it alone, for whatever reason. Deheriana would not wish you to join her in Arvanaith too soon."

Kivan laughed slightly. "Thank you, Maiyn, for the sweet words. Shevarash will not let me depart until I redeem myself by avenging my wife - that is what my fate is. Your path is different. Your eyes betray your emotion over the deaths you've witnessed, even when you try to hide it. You will not be devoured by a lust for revenge, despite what you fear."

"Because I follow Fenmarel..."

"Because you have more to live for," he said gently. "And because Fenmarel is watching, and shall keep guiding you as he has done so far. Have faith in him - he is a wise figure." He stood up and extended a hand to her, which she accepted, heaving herself back to her feet. _I am not the only person who has felt loss_, she told herself. It had taken Kivan sharing his deepest emotions with her to help her realise this, to help her escape from the mindless void she'd been ready to embrace. The dead would live on in her memory, and she would honour them with her deeds - not with revenge.

-----------------------

They faced no resistance as they headed up through the mine to the entrance. The former slaves waited as they were instructed while Khalid, Imoen and Xan went ahead to check the entrance was clear. They got to the first shaft without incident, using the lift to get back up to the watch tower. Khalid cautiously glanced outside, but could see no one around. Imoen slipped out when he signalled the clearance, thankful that it was approaching dusk. She skirted down the path, sticking to the shadows of the fence, until she got to the compound. It was eerily quiet, and the way appeared to be free from guards. She slipped over to the door of the nearest storeroom and glanced inside - empty.

Stealthily she returned to her companions, and Khalid went to get the slaves. When they had all managed to get up from the mine the companions escorted them to the storeroom, urging them to wait in silence until everyone was out and free. They huddled into the shadows willingly, having lost the urge to chase off into the forest when they heard the wild cries of the creatures around them. The companions returned to the mine, and joined again with Rill. It didn't take long to get all the miners together, and the resistance from guards was minimal. Quietly, the procedure was repeated until everyone was safely within the storehouse.

"Khalid," said Imoen suddenly, peering out into the rapidly darkening night. "We've got company."

-----------------------

Her arm throbbed as the blood poured from the massive gash that had ripped through her flesh. She'd already used her healing on Coran's injuries, and she didn't want to waste Jaheira and Yeslick's spells when they still had the mage to fight.

They'd found the stairs down, barely managing to restrain Yeslick from charging ahead. The two guards they'd met had provided little resistance, and a quick look around the small guard post revealed the guard's living quarters and little else. A few simple beds, and a few plain chests which were quickly pilfered by Coran. The corridor led straight ahead, seemingly into a larger living area, and the roguish fighter had disarmed several snares as they progressed along. Before they'd even reached the end, though, they'd seen Davaeorn.

_"Why have you come?" he asked, staring at them. His posture implied that he had been expecting them, and their delay in the upper level had likely given the chance for word to reach him. "Is it to steal my riches?" His gaze went to Coran, narrow eyed as if ascertaining what threat the fighter posed. "Or perhaps you seek to righteously punish me for my affront to your morality." He glanced to Maiyn, and smiled slightly, almost as if he'd seen the events that took place in the temple. "It matters not," he continued, "for you will do neither."_

_"Boo is outraged!" roared Minsc, waving his hamster in the air. "See his fury! It's small, so look close. Trust me, it's there."_

_The mage just regarded the berserker with some contempt. "Before I dispose of you in some horribly gruesome manner, perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Davaeorn; I would ask for your names, but I care little to be acquainted with the dead."_

_"Do not take his words lightly Maiyn," whispered Dynaheir warningly. "I sense power about him: he is indeed a mighty magician."_

_Yeslick pushed his way past Jaheira and Maiyn, having controlled himself long enough. "One name o' ours ye know at least, mage!" He yelled. "Yeslick Orothiar I am, an' it sickens me ta think that ye're going ta share the same grave as me kin! Prepare fer th' Abyss, Davaeorn!"_

_Davaeorn looked at Yeslick with a cruel curiosity. "Well, well," he said softly. "The fool escapes, does he? Let us see whose graves shall be filled!"_

_With one fluid movement the mage had mirrored and become engulfed in a purple cylinder of light - Dynaheir had said it would stop the arrows and bullets from hitting him, and Maiyn had immediately swapped her bow for her sword. Before anyone could advance however, the mage had moved back, and two large figures moved in from the sides, bearing down on the party._

_"Pull back!" Jaheira had ordered, and everyone had retreated to the guard room, where there was more space. Coran and Minsc had engaged the figures - Doom Guards, Coran had later called them - with Yeslick and Jaheira falling in to help. Maiyn and Kivan tried to give some backup, but no ones blows were having any effect apart from Minsc's - the blows from the weapons were bouncing off the enemies without even scratching them, and only Minsc's faintly glowing Spidersbane was penetrating their armour._

The group had been unable to do anything, but try and keep the guards busy; Minsc slowly finished one off, while the other eventually fell to Dynaheir's magic missiles. The witch had repeatedly cast at the one relentlessly attacking Maiyn, its fierce blade eventually cleaving her painfully in the arm, then immediately slashing Coran's leg before it fell alongside its partner.

The mage hadn't followed them, assuming his magnificent guards would save him the bother of having to fight. Maiyn's healing touch had worked wonders on Coran's injuries, and she now tried to hide her own wounded arm from the others. The pain was becoming too much.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, hoping she still had some healing within her. _Please... Fenmarel, help me find a bit more healing..._ The familiar sensation she felt when she applied her strange innate ability didn't come though, and she sighed, opening her eyes. Suddenly a warm glow seemed to build up deep inside, and a feeling of calm washed over her. She watched as her limb glowed with a faint white light, the wound healing over instantly before her eyes. Slowly, the warmth left, and she felt normal once more - her arm repaired almost completely.

The others were watching her. "What was that, child?" Jaheira asked, but Maiyn could only shrug in response. _Thank you,_ she thought, hoping whoever or whatever had healed her was listening. Words formed in her mind, but she could not place their origin, only their meaning.

_You are a believer._

"We must press on before Davaeorn gets more guards," insisted Jaheira, leading the way down the corridor. Maiyn lingered back for a moment, wondering why she felt different. She shook her head - she didn't have time to think on it just now. There would be time when it was done.

-----------------------

Imoen tiptoed across the scores of guards that lay strewn across the ground of the compound. Khalid and Xan were following her as they headed back into the mine, preparing to head to the junction to await the others.

The ambush hadn't been wholly unexpected - when Imoen had fist seen how quiet the place was, she'd suspected something, and her worries had been confirmed when she peered out of the door as Khalid reassured the former miners of their safety. She'd seen the guards advancing cautiously towards them, and warned the fighter.

Xan had immediately materialised by her side, murmuring slightly. His horror spell caused a wave of panic to wash over the attackers, and Khalid had charged at the unaffected, leaving the thief and enchanter to pick off the others with their ranged weapons.

Due to their burgeoning morale and confidence at freeing the miners, the fighting was swift and easy. They had quickly helped the miners to salvage more weapons and some armour to defend themselves with if they needed it, and Xan placed a simple cantrip on the now locked door of the storehouse, ensuring it would glow red whenever anyone tried to open it so they would have ample warning of any further attempts.

They picked off three still spooked guards as they made their way back to the tower, but then arrived at the junction without further incident. Khalid quickly checked that the way to the seal on his own, returning to affirm that the corridor was still and empty, and the party had not gone past already. All they had to do now was wait.

-----------------------

The four fighters charged at the mage, and he looked at them with horror before conjuring a door in mid air, and stepping through. Yeslick swore loudly, and charged onwards, through the sparsely furnished living area, and under a simple archway that led into the rest of the habitat.

The others followed him, immediately banking right and heading into a bedroom, where the mage had appeared on a rune engraved on the ground. The fight was intense from the start, a lightning bolt ricocheting between the walls, injuring both Davaeorn and the group as they fought to dispel his illusions. Just as his final mirror fell, he spoke the word to bring back more, laughing at the frustration of the fighters. His joy was short lived though, as Dynaheir finished a chant of dispelling, the white glow engulfing the mage, and destroying all his illusions and protections.

It was only a few moments later that Davaeorn lay dead at their feet, felled by Yeslick's blows. Coran immediately went off to check the other rooms for anything valuable, giving Maiyn an assuring smile as he passed her. She found two letters on the corpse, along with the key for the seal, and immediately began reading them, looking for clues on their next movements.

_Davaeorn,_

_I have received your request for extra slaves, and enclose a sum of gold that should prove substantial enough. Send your new apprentice to the city to make the deals - his name and face can stay anonymous in the crowds, and if he is caught there should be no direct link back to us._

_Events go well in Baldur's Gate - we have purchased one of the western noble estates to use as our base of operations. It is a grand building, but alas outside the second wall. It shall serve us well, however, I am sure._

_Please do ask Yeslick on my behalf, if he is enjoying his new accommodation!_

_Rieltar_

_Alturiak, 1367_

The letter had been written over a year ago. Maiyn passed it to Jaheira, and looked to Yeslick. The dwarf was waiting for a chance to see the notes for himself, but now she understood the lines on his face. _He's waited a long time for this._ She turned her attention to the next letter.

_Davaeorn,_

_Our plans go smoothly. Sarevok has arrived from our headquarters in Ordulin. He brings news from our superiors - they are pleased with our progress thus far._

_I plan to place Sarevok as the commander of our mercenary forces in the region. He has already sent his subordinate, Tazok, to the Wood of Sharp Teeth to take command of the forces there, and he seems to be relishing the prospect of his new role within our plans._

_Things go apace here in Baldur's Gate. We have placed our first agent amongst the Seven Suns Trading Coster, and shall hopefully be ready to work on them soon._

_Rieltar_

_Flamerule 1368_

_Last month_, she thought, the letter being taken from her hand by the impatient druid. _This last letter was just last month_. Coran had returned, reporting of the jewels he had found, and passing several magical scrolls to Dynaheir. The others read the letters quickly, saying little, but serious expressions giving away the thinking taking place.

"I also found this," said Coran softly, handing a small bag to Maiyn. When she opened it she realised it was full of coin - perhaps recent money for more slaves? She thanked the fighter, and he just smiled to her fondly.

"We need to go and meet the others," said Maiyn to Yeslick. He nodded slightly, looking around.

"It never used ta look like this, ye know," he sighed. The ranger nodded, and handed him the key before leading the way back out to the main room, looking to the lift at the far end.

"Would that take us near where we need to go?" she asked the dwarf, and he nodded.

"We need to go and retrieve Branwen's body, then we can use this one to go back up," said Maiyn quietly. "Minsc - would you mind..."

"Minsc and Boo would be proud to collect the body of brave Branwen," said the berserker sadly, remembering his fallen comrade. He headed back to the stairs while the others gathered by the lift.

"Wait!" said Kivan, suddenly darting into a side room that looked suspiciously like a library. He emerged, dragging a young human boy with him, who seemed no older than fifteen.

Maiyn peered at Coran. "I thought you looked around?"

The fighter shrugged to her. "No real treasure for someone like me in a library," he grinned, speaking in elvish. Maiyn returned his smile, then looked to the boy.

"Who are you?" she asked in common.

"Please don't kill me!" he cried. "Oh please, oh please, oh please!"

"Erm..." began Maiyn.

"I was just his apprentice," the boy bawled. "I haven't been here long, I don't know anything, I swear!"

"Hush child!" snapped Jaheira, instantly snapping the young mage from his hysteria. "You must know something if you worked with him - tell us what it is quickly, and we shall consider your fate kindly."

"The mine was set up so they could be the saviours of the iron crisis," he said quickly, his eyes rooted to the druid with fear. "They planned to get iron from here and offer it to the troops, or something. With the bandit raids and the rumours of Amn threatening war, the Iron Throne thought the Dukes of Baldur's Gate would think they needed arms quickly, and so would be in debt to them for providing it. They figured they'd get good prices, and maybe even sanctions against their competition, or an ease of trade laws for themselves, or something."

"And who is the leader?" asked Jaheira.

"I don't know! I swear!" the boy exclaimed, panicking. "All I know is that regional leaders put Davaeorn here. There are three of them - I think. They have a base somewhere in Baldur's Gate, and Davaeorn was getting orders from someone else, I don't know who, but he complained about it a lot."

"So the Iron Throne planned the whole iron shortage?" Maiyn needed this to be confirmed.

"Yep." The boy sighed with relief as he saw Maiyn's kinder expression. "They had someone tainting the ore in Nashkel - they used some strange potion, and they employed the bandits to raid any incoming caravans to prevent other supplies."

Maiyn nodded. "Thank you."

"C-can I go now?"

"You will come with us to the surface - from there you can go where you like," said Maiyn simply. The young mage hesitated. "Or you can stay here while we unlock the seal to flood the mines. It is your choice," she continued as Minsc returned carrying the priestess's body with ease.

The mage looked at the berserker and paled at the sight of the dead body. "I'll come with you," he said faintly.


	21. Farewells

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Farewells**

-----------------------

Khalid and Jaheira shared a quick embrace when the tales of each groups exploits were done. Maiyn was keen to get out quickly, if only for the safety of the miners, and she made this clear. Thankfully, everyone agreed.

"Most people should go now," she said quietly, "and take Stephan too." She looked over at the ex-apprentice and felt quite sorry for him. He had been trembling non-stop since they got him in the lift, and he was staring at the group fearfully. "Yeslick shall have to go to unlock the seal, and I think someone should accompany him."

"I can go on me own lass," Yeslick said, but Maiyn shook her head. She didn't think he would, but she wasn't risking him staying behind, giving his life as the payment for his feeling of failing his clan.

"I will go with you," she said simply. "We will meet you at the storehouse."

"Maiyn, this is-"

"This is my decision to make as leader," said Maiyn, interrupting the druid. Jaheira's eyes were flashing with rage.

"There is no reason for you to risk yourself," stated the druid.

"There is no reason for any of us to risk ourselves," retorted Maiyn, feeling her impatience rise. "There is noone here who is any less valuable than the others!" The ranger was sure she saw Khalid, Jaheira and Dynaheir exchange glances.

"What Jaheira m-means is-" began Khalid.

"I know she is just concerned," signed Maiyn, "and I do appreciate it, really. But my mind is set."

"I still think-"

"Minsc thinks that Maiyn is a brave little girl," said the berserker suddenly. Maiyn blinked, unused to him involving himself in debates. "What's that Boo? Ah yes, Boo says you should feel ashamed of yourselves for casting... asper... aspes... oh, thank you Boo. For casting slurs on her courage."

Maiyn beamed at the tall warrior, and he smiled warmly back to her. To her surprise, Dynaheir nodded at his words.

"'Tis Maiyn's choice to make and she is aware of the risk," she said in her thick accent. "We should make effort to move with all haste, lest we dally too long and meet more guards."

Most of the others nodded their agreement, and Jaheira was grudgingly led away by Khalid, who wished them both good luck before he went. Coran lingered as the others moved off, and Maiyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think I should go with you," he said. He looked worried.

Maiyn shook her head. "Two is enough and minimises risk."

"Then let me go in your place."

Maiyn was touched by his offer, but she was also stubborn. She pulled him into a tight hug. "I can't let you do that when there's a risk of losing you," she whispered fiercely to him, before pushing him towards the others despite his resistance. "Tell them we shall wait no longer than ten minutes - if no one has returned, we will know you have got out without resistance, and we will proceed to unlock the seal."

"Maiyn, I..."

"Go!" she hissed.

Coran nodded, but seemed reluctant to drop her hand. "Amin mela lle, Maiyn," he said gently, then turned and disappeared with the others. Maiyn's heart took a few moments to stop fluttering when she realised what he'd said.

_I love you Maiyn_.

-----------------------

The seal looked complex to Maiyn's eye, but Yeslick had no trouble at all opening it up to reveal the lock. He took the key from the pocket in his tunic, and looked over to her.

"A few more minutes," she said quietly. She wanted to ensure her party were safe.

The dwarf nodded, and looked around with a sigh. "This'll be one line o' the grudge I owe the Iron Throne, but not the last by a long shot," he said gruffly. "I'd be grateful if ye'd consider allowin' me to accompany ye on yer travels."

Maiyn smiled. "To be honest," she said, "I'd wondered if you'd want to leave here alive."

Yeslick raised an eyebrow. "That's why ye came wi' me? In case I stayed here ta make sure the job was done properly?"

Maiyn nodded.

"I'd be a liar if I said that the thought hadnae crossed my mind," he admitted. "But I can avenge my kin more by goin' on."

"And I can't imagine my group without your presence," smiled Maiyn, causing the dwarf to beam bashfully.

"Aye well, I suppose we'd best get this done?"

Maiyn nodded, and watched as he put the key into the seal. With a mighty creak, the key turned, and the seal began to move. Yeslick and Maiyn began running towards the entrance as the weight of the water broke through the reopened breach and began filling the tunnels with amazing speed.

-----------------------

Jaheira was pacing up and down, avoiding the bodies of the guards that still lay around, when there was a sudden roar from beneath the ground. She stopped instantly and looked to Khalid, exchanging a worried look with him. The seal had been opened. Now they could only wait.

Coran was pale, even the Harpers had to admit it. Imoen was holding his hand, telling him things would be alright, but he looked unconvinced. He weakly smiled his thanks to the young thief, then moved away from the others, lurking by the entrance of the path leading up to the guard tower. He heard Jaheira approach him, but his eyes remained fixed to the tower in the distance.

"I am not in the mood for an argument," he said bluntly.

"I was not looking for one," she replied simply. "We are all worried about them."

"I can tell that by the expressions of the others," he replied. It was true - each glance was fixed in the direction of the mine entrance, worried and anxious.

Jaheira sighed. "We do not see eye to eye, and I certainly do not approve of you trying to force Maiyn into a relationship," she said, "but your care for her well being is commendable at least."

The druid stalked back off to stand with her husband, and Coran grit his teeth, trying to ignore her words. His attention was too firmly set on Maiyn's safety than to bother correcting the druid's misguided opinions.

-----------------------

Maiyn felt the water rise to her knees as it started to trickle into her boots. She watched Yeslick work at the lift controls, trying to work out what the problem was. She looked down the tunnel, seeing the water still roaring in, the level rising swiftly,

"Blast it!" shouted Yeslick, kicking the machinery with his foot viciously. A huge groan signalled the breaking off of one of the levers, and Maiyn gave the dwarf a worried look. He sighed.

"There's another way out," he said, "but I dinnae know if we can get ta it."

"We're going to have to try," pointed out the ranger. He nodded grimly.

"This way then."

The water was almost at Yeslick's waist as he waded along the tunnel, towards what seemed to be a dead end. Maiyn was fighting the waves of panic threatening to wash over her, and instead concentrated on following the dwarf as quickly as she could.

By the time they reached the end of the passage the water was up to Yeslick's chest and swirling around Maiyn's thighs. The dwarf tapped along the side of the wall, searching for the entrance that had been long neglected. With a small cheer, he pushed part of the wall and managed to open a tiny door that was obviously built for dwarves. He ran through it into another passage, and Maiyn ducked down to fit behind him. The passage was short, and they suddenly appeared in what looked like a natural cave, tall and wide. Maiyn looked around, wondering what they were meant to do now with the water was still following them, but Yeslick had moved on, certain of his destination.

She saw where he was heading. A set of rough cut steps spiralled up in one of the corners, leading to the surface, she hoped. She followed the cleric to them, and climbed up carefully as he led. If nothing else, they were out of immediate danger from the water.

-----------------------

"In here!" The voice was one of the miners who were standing just inside the storehouse. Coran ran to his location, pushing past him to see what it was.

Before him stood a rather wet Yeslick, drenched from his feet right up to almost his shoulders. Climbing out of a hole in the stone wall was Maiyn, looking slightly less soaked, but just as cold. He rushed over and helped her climb down, pulling her to him and holding her close.

"You did it!" Imoen had appeared too, followed by the others, the relief evident on their faces. Maiyn gently detached herself from Coran, smiling warmly to him, and nodded to the thief.

"We cannot tarry here," she said. "It is time to go."

They moved outside, and Yeslick asked for a moment to himself. "Let me stand awhile in silence to remember my kin," he said quietly. Maiyn nodded, and heard his words as she moved away. "Clangeddin, let 'em rest in peace in their watery grave, with the Iron Throne dogs not disturbin' 'em."

The ranger spotted Rill standing near the other miners and slaves. She walked over to him quickly, pulling out the bag of coin Coran had handed her earlier. "Take this," she said, pushing it into his hands. "We will escort you to the edge of the forest, but there are other things we need to do after that. I don't know how much is there, but it should help in part to get your lives back in order. I wish we could do more, but..." Maiyn's voice trailed off as she looked over to the body of Branwen.

"You have already done so much for us ma'am," Rill said, looking at the bag in surprise. Are you sure about this?"

Maiyn nodded, and felt a tugging at her sleeve. She saw Coran looking at her quizzically.

"Are you sure you want to hand over it all?" he asked, looking concerned. "After all, there's quite a bit there, and if we are to face tougher enemies, the extra coin for new equipment-"

"We can make coin if we need it," interrupted Maiyn. "The coin goes to the miners."

"I'm glad ye're doin' that," said Yeslick as he approached. "It feels right." The dwarf turned and regarded the watchtower for one last time. "'Twas deftly done, Maiyn. 'Twas."

Maiyn glanced at Coran, and he shrugged slightly. "I know you think I'm being rash," she said gently, "but I am sure this is the right thing to do."

The fighter nodded, but looked unconvinced, and she sighed. She wasn't in the mood to debate petty material matters. She turned to the rest of her companions, and called for their attention.

"We leave now," she said. "In order to avoid detection as much as possible we will split up into smaller groups and escort the miners to the edge of Cloakwood. From there, we head to the coast."

The others nodded, not questioning her intentions. Minsc picked up Branwen's body as Maiyn organised the groups, and in silence they left the mine behind.

-----------------------

They'd escorted the miners to the edge of the forest with only a few minor skirmishes holding them back, and wished them well as they headed to Baldur's Gate. Maiyn had immediately set off towards the coast, refusing to stop until they'd put Branwen to rest. Jaheira tried to make her realise how tired they all were, but the ranger shook it off, and Minsc insisted he would keep following her for as long as she needed. The others had no choice but to keep up.

They walked through the night, and were about to witness dawn breaking when they saw the woman standing alone. Maiyn had kept going, fully prepared to ignore the stranger, but she'd ran over to Coran, asking him to stop.

He was unable to refuse any woman some of his time, and he called to Maiyn to wait for a moment; he completely missed the ranger's glare, his attention soon completely taken by the enchanting young lady standing before him. Her long brown hair cascaded prettily around her sharp features, and she was certainly stunning for a human.

"I thank you. I am Safana," she purred, "and I am having some terrible issues with some creatures around here. They have... stolen, you could say... my gem, and I would be terribly pleased if you would help me regain it." Her large brown eyes flashed at him alluringly, and he felt himself unable to resist smiling.

"Ah, Maiyn," he said, seeing the ranger appear beside him. "This is Safana, and she has quite a dilemma! Do tell our leader what ills you, my dear."

Coran noticed Safana eyeing Maiyn with a hint of contempt, but it vanished almost at once as she flashed a charming smile and described how her gem had been stolen by some sirens. Maiyn however seemed to take on a cynical gait when the human woman insisted her gem had been thieved.

Safana smiled again to him. "So... I was wondering if you would help me?" She spoke to him, seemingly impervious to Maiyn's presence. He looked over to the ranger, and raised an eyebrow when he noticed her glare.

"We don't have time."

Imoen gawked at Maiyn - noone was used to their leader being quite so curt, but she'd already started walking away towards the coast.

"Oh," said Safana, looking disappointed. "Perhaps I could come with you then..."

Maiyn spun around quickly. "Certainly not - we are quite happy as we are," she hissed, a quick glance at her companions enough to let them know she expected them to leave, and leave now.

None of them disobeyed, though Coran managed to apologise quickly to the girl as he left. He wondered what was wrong with Maiyn - it was unlike her to turn down new companions, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her quite so agitated.

He put it down to tiredness, and jogged to catch up with her as she stalked across the plains towards the sea.

"I really think-" he began, but she stopped and spun around to face him.

"You really think what?" she demanded. "That I was rude? That I was short with her? You think that rescuing her gem - which in actuality I think probably belonged to the sirens in the first place - is more important than seeing our friend put to peace?"

Coran looked at her incredulously. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her angry, or even lashing out; but it was the first time he'd been the target, and he felt hurt. "I really think you should get some rest," he said quietly, preparing to move away and let Maiyn have her own space.

"Ah, I'm snapping because I am tired, am I?" she asked coldly. Her stare was icy, and she seemed determined to pick a fight with someone - with him. He was reluctant to respond, but the ranger was unwilling to let it drop.

"You see a pretty girl and want to drop everything to help her," she went on, "despite the matters we already have to attend to, and I am expected to act... how? Am I meant to be fine with it? Would you like us to return to her so she can join us, so you can have something else to look at as we travel?"

Coran froze at her last words. Despite his usual tendencies, he had found himself unable to think of any women since he had met Maiyn; he could still recognise beauty and appreciate charm, but none of it seemed to matter, none of it had any effect on him the way a simple caress from the young ranger did. But it didn't seem to matter - she seemed convinced he was unable to change, and now she seemed intent on pushing him away. After his words to her in the mine, it felt like a slap in the face, and he knew he would regret what he was about to say.

"I apologise," he said emotionlessly. "My intentions were nothing of the sort, and I didn't realise you were so much hard work to appease." He swiftly turned and started back on their route without a backwards glance. Maiyn noticed Jaheira looking towards her curiously, almost a satisfied look upon her face, and she scowled and walked on.

_We need to go_, she screamed to herself, _Branwen deserves to be put to rest, yet these people only seem bothered by trivial matters! Did they not feel any friendship or loyalty with her?_ She knew she was being harsh, but her bleakness had flared up when she'd escaped from the mine, her task behind her leaving her nothing to focus on. Nothing but the fallen dead.

Had she been overly harsh to Coran? Possibly. She found it difficult to express herself at the best of times, and since the priestess died she'd found it ten times harder. He seemed upset with her, but she didn't have the strength to care. She was tired, but they were close to the ocean. They would see Branwen into her afterlife, and the time for reparations could follow.

-----------------------

The sun had risen by the time they had interred Branwen's remains. They had found a secluded cove, surrounded by trees, and it felt peaceful. Party morale was getting to straining point by then, with people snapping at each other due to a mixture of grief and fatigue; the only one seemingly immune from it all being Minsc who just wore a hurt expression caused by the others comments to him. Maiyn prayed over the grave, asking Fenmarel to ensure that the site remained free from defilement, asking for her friend to be granted a happy afterlife. _Goodbye Branwen_, she whispered faintly.

When she was done the party moved away, finding a glade within the forest where they gratefully set up camp. Maiyn's mood had lifted somewhat, but Coran made an effort to keep out of her way, and she was too tired to try and confront him about their earlier exchange.

Tiredly she retreated to her bedroll, glad that she was on the later watch. Kivan moved over to sit beside her, waiting for her to be settled before he spoke.

"I wanted to ask you, Maiyn," he said softly. "What are you thinking of, when you are watching sunrises? You watched the sun come up before we stopped and there was an emotion written on your face I did not quite understand."

"They fill me with strange foreboding," sighed Maiyn. "I see blood, and the end of all things when I watch the sun rise in the hue of scarlet and red and purple."

Kivan nodded slowly. "Maybe you feel that way because of your recent loss?" he asked. "You dread the most innocent and beautiful sight, thinking it to be an ill omen..."

"You are maybe right," she said. "I... I have found it hard since Branwen died, but I am unsure why. Although she became a friend, Gorion was my father, but I managed to go on in the shadow of his demise. Since Branwen fell I have blamed myself, and felt myself being drawn to a void that I cannot seem to avoid."

"You shall avoid it," Kivan replied gently. "Remember what we discussed, remember your God. He will help you through this if you seek his advice. But... it is not the time to discuss this when you are going to sleep. Rest well Maiyn - and do not push Coran away. He has many faults, but his caring for you is genuine enough."

Maiyn watched the quiet ranger go back to the campfire and sighed. With a heavy heart, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

-----------------------

_She didn't recognise her surroundings at all. She was standing atop a tall hillock that was almost entirely covered with the sparkling waters of a blue lake. It bubbled past her in a small stream, cascading down the cliff of the hill as a waterfall, the spray creating a faint rainbow in the sunny sky._

_Several trees were dotted around the edge of the hilltop, making it feel secluded and safe. The small grassy area where she stood was dotted abundantly with wildflowers, the same that grew between the trees across the water. Their scent carried on the faint breeze, a summery smell that lightened her heart._

_She turned, and saw a figure watching her. It blurred as she tried to focus on it, but she felt no fear - only peacefulness. It was a benign presence, and she knew it meant her no harm._

_"You have felt it within you," it said quietly. "You know what you are."_

_"I don't understand," she said, confused by its statement._

_"I have been sent to tell you. You are worthy."_

_"I am worthy of what?"_

_"You are worthy to be one of his clerics."_

_Maiyn remembered the glowing white light that healed her arm, and gasped. "But I am training as a ranger..."_

_"You are skilled enough to be both," it said. "You can serve his name in both, as you already do."_

_"I don't know how..."_

_"You do not need to know how," it said. "You will realise when you awaken. You pray before you rest almost every day, and each time you receive blessings that you have so far been completely unaware of. Now you are aware."_

_Maiyn had more questions to ask, but the figure's blurry outline faded from view, and she was left alone with her thoughts as she drifted into a dreamless sleep._

-----------------------

Coran watched Kivan sit next to her as settled down to sleep. A pang of jealousy ebbed through him, but he was still too hurt from her tone to be prepared to make amends. He'd volunteered sit in the first watch to avoid being anywhere near her, not wishing to cause further annoyance. If only he knew what he was meant to have done.

He saw Kivan stand and walk away from her, then realised with dread that the ranger was aiming for him. _Here we go_, he thought, _time to tell Coran how mean he has been_.

"Coran," began the stoic ranger, sitting down beside the fighter. "I would not want to intervene, but do not you think that Maiyn is..."

"What?" The fighter tried not to sigh.

"The way you look after her, Coran," said Kivan simply. "And the way your gaze falls on her when she is not looking, and sigh like your breast is about to burst."

"I thought you did not want to intervene..." he said sourly.

"My heart goes out to you if that is true love you finally encounter... if you indeed do love her..." Kivan looked him straight in the eye.

"Kivan, there is no such a thing as untrue love," he replied shortly.

"Do you not think that you should not attempt to seduce a poor orphan, barely out of swaddling clothes, who is chased by a monstrous foe by a reason unknown?" asked Kivan bluntly. "She is such a sweet, innocent-"

"Kivan, you do realize that you are calling me a crib-robber without any fault of mine?" he asked sharply. "Maiyn has come of an age, you know."

"Do not you have enough noblesse in you to love her from afar for a while? At least until the troubles she is going through are settled?"

"Are you training your eyes on the girl yourself, that you suddenly are so eloquent to deter me from my pursuit?" Coran felt himself unable to bite the comment back. Kivan merely sighed. "What do you think I have been doing?" Coran asked hotly. "Since I saw her, I have felt myself enchanted more than I can ever remember being, and I have patiently waited for her to accept my feelings, hoping that one day her heart will accept me beyond the close friendship she has bestowed upon me."

Kivan nodded. "I am worried about her."

"Worried?"

"She has taken the death of the priestess badly. The death of her father had not fully hit home, and she had become adept at ignoring it until she was capable of accepting it. With Branwen, she saw her fall after the cleric moved to protect her. She blames herself, I'd wager, and she has not been able to run away from the death the way she did with Gorion."

Coran nodded slowly. "I was not aware Branwen was protecting her. She seemed to have just been surrounded."

"Maiyn had moved back to see to Xan - he had fallen when the bolt hit him," said Kivan simply. Coran wondered how he'd noticed all this, considering the ferocity of the battle. "Branwen distracted the guards who pursued her, in addition to the guards she was already fighting. In the end, there were too many for her, as we saw."

Coran said nothing. He now understood more why Maiyn's mood had been so quick to change whenever she looked at the human's corpse, but he had not even stopped to think that it was related to the deaths. She had witnessed her father fall, and got on with her life. He'd forgotten about her youth, her innocence - both she and the young thief were undergoing very new experiences, and they were not as pleasant as the light-hearted group usually tried to make them out to be. He eventually nodded to Kivan.

"She either needs you fully," the ranger said as he got up, "or not at all."

Coran watched the ranger disappear into the woods, scouting the area as part of his guard role. He had a lot to think about.


	22. Restings

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path. A lot of small-talk dialogue borrowed from the npc banterpack for BG1 :)

-----------------------

**Restings**

-----------------------

The party rested right through until the following morning, giving everyone a chance to relax and the stresses between the members slowly went back to normal standards. Maiyn practiced her swordsmanship alone with Minsc for the first time, despite their regular sessions to date. Coran usually always fell in by her side, tag teaming the berserker with her. It was part of the reason why they worked so well together in melee; but he was still avoiding her, and she wasn't sure how to approach him.

She had a moment to herself in the afternoon where she moved away from the camp to sit alone for a while. The 'dream' she'd had was playing on her mind, and she was confused by it, not knowing if it meant something or if it had just been her imagination being vivid.

Khalid had noticed her worried expression earlier, and quietly approached her.

"Are you o-okay?" he asked. His voice was soft, and his expression was concerned.

"I... don't know," she admitted. He asked if he could sit with her, and she nodded, welcoming the chance to talk to him alone. She explained what she'd seen in her sleep, and Khalid's expression became curious.

"You had n-no idea you were a c-cleric?" he asked.

Maiyn shook her head. "I've just always assumed that I was a ranger - it's what everyone calls me."

Khalid smiled softly. "P-people call you it because it's what you do," he said gently. "I don't think anyone w-would deny you are a ranger, but it d-doesn't mean you cannot be a cleric of Fenmarel too."

Maiyn nodded. "I just find it quite surprising and confusing," she said. "I don't know what I'm meant to... well, do."

Khalid laughed. "You p-pray to him almost every day," he noted, reminding Maiyn of the figure from her dream. It had said the same.

"I don't know how to channel his powers then," she rephrased.

"You just ask f-for his b-blessing," the fighter said simply. "When you p-pray, you pray for the g-gifts you think you will need to g-get through battle."

Maiyn nodded. "I... I healed myself with a gift of healing from him," she said, explaining the white glow. "I didn't know what it was at the time, but then I remembered. The last time I prayed to him, properly prayed, I asked for the ability to look after my companions, the strength to help them if they fell, and to help me if I was injured so I could still be there for them."

"And it w-was given to you," smiled Khalid.

"I didn't know though," she continued. "It was only when I realised how much pain I was in, and I knew I'd used all of my innate power on Coran. I… I was worried I'd have to ask Jaheira or Yeslick for some healing, and I asked Fenmarel to help me find the way to heal myself, so they could preserve their spells. That was when it happened."

Khalid stood up and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "It is g-good to see you finding your path," he said sincerely, and she smiled to him. "Do you w-want me to ask Jaheira to c-come and talk to you? She knows m-more about these things than I do."

Maiyn pondered his offer for a moment, and then nodded. The fighter smiled, and went to fetch his wife; the druid appearing beside Maiyn within minutes.

"Khalid explained to you?" asked the ranger, and the druid nodded.

"He gave me an outline, but I would prefer to hear you going through it all again, if you don't mind."

Maiyn repeated her dream and the healing she'd managed to perform while the druid listened, then listened in turn as Jaheira explained how she harnessed the power offered by nature, and how similarly Maiyn could control the gifts Fenmarel could bestow on her. It dark before they returned to the others, closer connected than they'd ever been before.

-----------------------

They arrived at the Friendly Arms Inn before dusk and obtained enough rooms to go around comfortably for the next six nights. They knew their next move was to go to Baldur's Gate, but Maiyn was reluctant to head straight to the city with all the changes she was trying to adapt to. The others were understanding, and Jaheira and Khalid suggested the extended break at the inn so that everyone could take the time to do what they wanted.

Maiyn headed straight to her room to drop off her pack, then met Imoen in the common room. On the way back she'd told the young thief about her dream, her feelings regarding Branwen, what Coran had said to her in the mine and then their exchange afterwards. Imoen decided a stiff drink would benefit them both, and promptly went to the bar, returning with some dubious mugs of liquid.

"You know, we never did celebrate your birthday!" she said suddenly.

Maiyn sighed, and Imoen looked abashed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

"No," said Maiyn, shaking her head. "Don't apologise, it's just me being silly. I can't spend the rest of my life associating my birthday with... well. You know?"

Imoen nodded, and squeezed her friend's hand. "Here!" she exclaimed, rummaging in her pocket. "Take this. It's yer birthday present! Um... I know we have lots of money and stuff, but I didn't want to spend _our_ gold on _your_ present. Soooo... I made it myself! Whatcha think?"

Maiyn looked at the necklace Imoen handed her. It was a simple silk string with a few pretty beads and polished rocks on it. In the centre was a talisman, onyx black with a silver trim, and what appeared to be two sharp, green eyes shining in the darkness.

"The symbol of Fenmarel..."

Imoen nodded. "It was... it was on Gorion's body," she said quietly. "He showed it to me just before he decided ya were leavin', sayin' it was to be yer birthday present. I looked for it especially when we found him; I knew he'd want ya to have it, but I didn't know how else to utilise it except by makin' it into an amulet..."

"It's beautiful," Maiyn croaked, feeling the tears filling her eyes. She reached over and hugged Imoen tightly, then asked her to fasten it around her neck. It fit perfectly, and although the talisman was made of some metal, it seemed to feel warm against her neck.

"There was somethin' else," said Imoen, beaming at her. "I got this for you from one of the traders that passed through Candlekeep - it's nothin' special, and it was the only one he had; but I thought it was pretty enough, and well, it's sorta rangery..." Imoen handed her a small painted brooch, a tiny depiction of a wildcat as it stalked after prey.

"Oh Im... it's beautiful."

"I meant to give it to ya before ya left," explained the human, "but it all ended up feelin' so rushed that I forgot."

Maiyn nodded, and pinned the brooch to her beloved cloak that was sitting on the bench next to her. She'd given Coran his cloak back while he wasn't talking to her, and he'd accepted it graciously but wordlessly. The memory of his uncaring expression made her sigh, and she noticed they'd finished their drinks. She stood up. "We need to celebrate!"

Within a few hours, both of them were completely drunk, and Imoen excused herself first, staggering off to the stairs to go to bed. Maiyn stayed in the common room for a little while longer, staring at the brooch Imoen had gifted her and letting her hand frequently wander to her necklace. Eventually she decided it would be a good idea to try and sleep off the effect of the drinks, and she unsteadily made her way to the stairs.

"I think you need some help."

Coran's arm went around her shoulders, and before she knew it he'd whisked her up into his arms, and swiftly carried her to her room on the first floor. He gently put her back down on the ground, taking her key from her swaying hands, and unlocked and opened her door for her.

"Thanksh," she slurred, stumbling into her room, and immediately grabbing onto the side of the chair as she swayed dangerously to the side. She giggled uncontrollably - she'd never been drunk before, and the lack of control was amusing her endlessly.

"Perhaps someone should stay with you," she heard Coran say, but he was interrupted by someone else.

"It is alright," came Xan's voice. "I will ensure she gets to bed safely."

She turned around to see what was happening, and caught Coran shrugging at the enchanter before he walked away. She was about to call him back when the mage entered the room, and firmly guided her to her bed, making her lie down fully clothed. She noticed him looking at her new amulet, and she managed to utter some gibberish that included the words 'Imoen', 'Gorion' and 'birthday'; but then she felt really tired, yawned, and fell asleep.

Xan shook his head as he watched her snore gently, and he closed the door behind him as he left, leaving her key on her table. He noticed the Coran was lurking by the window at the end of the hall, and called him over, asking him if he could use his skills to lock the door for her own safety. The fighter obliged without a word, then disappeared into his own room.

Xan did likewise, but he spent a long time awake, unable to study his spellbook.

-----------------------

Maiyn felt awful when she awoke the next morning. The light from the window did nothing but antagonise her already thumping headache, and she fell out of bed as she rolled over; this succeeded in making her feel sick, prompting her to force herself up quickly and over to the basin.

She decided to try and find Jaheira, hoping the druid would believe her tale about having a slight cold and give her something to make her feel better. It took several minutes for her to successfully unlock her door, her shaking hands being unhelpfully incapable of managing to get the key into the lock.

She slowly slid out to the corridor, taking a while to relock the door behind her while she wondered how on earth she'd managed the task last night. Then she briefly remembered Coran and Xan, and she groaned to herself. She pulled her cloak up around her, using the hood to shade herself from as much of the light as possibly, and smiled when she noticed the brooch adorning it.

She travelled towards the stairs before stopping to knock at the door of the room the Harpers were sharing. _Please be there, please be there_. There was no answer, and she gingerly lowered herself to look through the lock - the limited view offered no sign of life.

_It can't be _that _late_, she grumbled to herself as she delicately moved towards the stairs, shuffling down them cautiously until she reached the common room. A quick glance around revealed that not only were the half-elves already downstairs, but every single other member of her party was too - except Imoen. Maiyn wanted to weep.

She slowly shambled over to their table, noting the amused expressions on most of their faces. Coran and Xan both carefully avoided looking at her, and before she'd even managed to sit down, the fighter got up and walked away quietly.

"Good m-morning Maiyn," said Khalid cheerfully, a little louder than was strictly necessary. The ranger managed a quiet mumble of acknowledgement.

"How art thou today?" asked Dynaheir; the witch was looking quite radiant, and much happier than normal.

"I think I've come down with something," muttered Maiyn, wishing they'd all just go away, with the exception of Jaheira.

"Oh, really?" The druid's voice lacked the concern it would normally have had she believed a word Maiyn had said. The elf sighed.

"On second thoughts, I might just go for some fresh air," she muttered, trying to stand up, and failing miserably.

"Maybe there's a bug going around," said Kivan with an amused glint in his eye. "For Imoen also happens to look peaky today."

Maiyn looked up to see the thief approaching the table even slower than she had managed. The human's face was pale, and she looked as if she was about to be violently sick at any moment. Eventually she made it over, and crumpled onto the bench next to her friend.

"I don't feel so good," she whimpered pathetically. "I think I have, er, a cold..."

"You too?" asked Jaheira with an amused grin. Imoen shot Maiyn a look, but the ranger was trying to hide within her hood.

"Stay here, I shall get something to help you both... feel better."

The druid rose, and went off towards her room while the two girls sat together, looking glum and trying to ignore everyone.

"Minsc thinks perhaps you should let Boo have a look at you," said Minsc with concern. "Maiyn and Imoen look as if they have spent the night kicking the butt's of evil with no rest, and that cannot be good for anyone!"

"I don't think tha's why they're lookin' so run down," chuckled Yeslick, and Khalid agreed.

"I think I'm gonna..." Imoen suddenly leapt up from her chair, and darted outside. The sudden movement to her side made Maiyn jump, and a wave of queasiness passed over her, making her feel faint. She swayed violently in her seat, and Kivan reached out to steady her.

"Thanks," she muttered, trying to withdraw even more into her cloak as she curled up feeling sorry for herself. Khalid got up and went to check on Imoen, his amused glance being shared by the others, with the exception of the confused Minsc.

"Minsc and Boo do not understand what is wrong with our friends," he said to Dynaheir. "Why is noone worried about them?"

"Methinks the girls hadst drank one ale too many last eve," said the witch, causing a look of clarity to cross Minsc's face.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, nodding with understanding. "Minsc and Boo now understand. Maybe young Maiyn and Imoen should consider what Minsc was given when he used to suffer as so."

"What was that then?" asked Xan with some curiosity.

"Well, the Elders of the Ice Lodge used to force Minsc's head into the freezing cold water of the nearby river until he was at one with the thumping rage passing through his head. Then they would send him to battle!"

Dynaheir and Xan tried, and failed, to hide their amusement. Kivan also wore an expression of humour as he quietly slipped away from the table, nodding to Jaheira amicably as she passed him on her return.

"Drink this," she said, passing a small bottle to Maiyn. "Where is Imoen?"

Maiyn pointed to the entrance, where a limp-looking Imoen was being helped back inside by Khalid. The ranger raised the bottle to her lips, and caught scent of the contents. "Oh, urgh," she began, pushing the bottle away. The druid was waiting for her though, and swiftly deflected her push so the bottle was back at her lips, then tilted it until the contents had fully drained.

Maiyn finally realised what was happening as she began choking, and pushed her away, scrabbling at the table for a drink to take the taste away. Dynaheir passed her a glass of water, which the ranger drained completely, then sat up to scowl at Jaheira, who was performing the same trick on Imoen.

"I really think-"

"-that you would be well advised to remember how you felt after your adventures last night," interrupted Jaheira, her eyes gleaming with mischief as she regarded the indignant expression on the young elf's face.

"You made me choke! I could have died!"

Jaheira snorted, passing Imoen a glass of water also, and then reclaiming her small potion bottles from the girls. "Do you feel better?"

Maiyn frowned. She did feel as if she was much less likely to be sick, and her headache had faded away to a dull pound, so whatever she'd drunk was obviously having the desired effect. One look at the druid's smug face however, caused her to simply scowl darkly and stalk away from the group.

"I need fresh air," she muttered.

Maiyn moped around the ground of the inn for the rest of the morning, unsure what to do with herself, and unwilling to have any company. She sat under the trees, watching the traders and commoners bustle past, her mind drifting aimlessly over everything they'd witnessed so far on the road.

It seemed like it had been a long time ago when she left the security of Candlekeep, but she could still remember her old friends. Dreppin and his tales, Hull and his moods... even Parda and Karan had been quite amiable for monks. She could still hear Reevor's voice as he'd gruffly shout at her for not clearing out the storeroom when she said she would, and Winthrop's jokes about her kin. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree. Sometimes she'd give anything just to go back once more, to let them know she was alive, she was well.

Would they even be thinking about her though, she wondered. News of Gorion's death was sure to have reached them, but there had been nothing to suggest that the inhabitants were concerned about his ward. What had she expected though? A rescue group from the settlement, chasing through woods and towns to find her and take her back? It was quite obvious that both she and Imoen had only been allowed to stay because of Gorion. The death of their father had meant the death of their concept of home.

She pushed the bitterness from her thoughts. It was not their fault, it was just the type of place it was. It had never been known for children growing up within its walls. She and Imoen were the only two who had stayed there permanently during her time, other children sometimes came with travellers, but were gone within a week or two. Even Dreppin had grown up in Beregost, only moving into Candlekeep when he had taken up his position as herder.

Her thoughts turned to the him, and she could only hazily picture his face. She'd spent large parts of her days sitting with him outside, listening to him talk about the animals, taking in his knowledge of beasts, and now she could barely remember what he looked like. Her mind went to the day she'd left, and the sadness in his eyes. _If only I'd said goodbye_, she thought, letting out a large sigh.

"Dreaming of past lovers?"

Maiyn started and looked up to see Coran standing beside her, his gaze fixed somewhere in the distance. She flushed slightly, and shook her head. "No..." she mumbled.

"I shouldn't have disturbed you," he said, and began to move away.

"Wait!" she called. The fighter stopped, and turned around, his face expressionless. "I... I think we should talk."

He shrugged slightly, but returned, and sat down beside her, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them both. Neither seemed willing to speak as they watched people passing by, and Maiyn tried a way to break the ice.

"I wanted to say-" she began.

"Look, I think I should-" he said at the same time. They both stopped, and regarded each other. Maiyn grinned slightly, and looked away.

"Ladies first," said Coran, falling back into his silence.

Maiyn nodded softly. "I wanted to say that I was sorry for snapping at you before," she explained. "I was... not myself. I still don't think I am actually, or that I ever will be again, but it's no excuse for me to lash out at you when you've been the closest friend I've made."

She glimpsed at him quickly, and noticed he was nodding slightly. "Your turn," she said gently.

"I was just going to apologise for being insensitive to your feelings," he said. "I... I didn't realise how much the death had affected you since you seemed to have dealt with Gorion's so well, and I just didn't think." He regarded her, watching her face look sorrowfully at the ground. "It was actually Kivan who managed to make me see sense," he admitted. To his surprise she laughed lightly.

"He told me not to push you away," she said quietly. They looked to each other, and the ill feeling was gone in an instant. "Shall we put it behind us?" she asked.

He nodded, and they exchanged a warm smile.

"Tell me about Tethyr," said Maiyn suddenly. The fighter looked at her quizzically and she smiled. "Is it not proper and right to know ones suitor to a certain degree?"

Coran's smile grew wider and wider as he realised she had not given up completely on him as something more than a friend. He stretched out on the grass lazily, regarding her with the familiar look of affection he'd worn so often before. "Well," he said thoughtfully, "Tethyr borders on Amn and Calimshan, to the south of here. But, it has not always been so. Only 19 millennia back, the great elven realm of Keltormir spanned over what is now Tethyr, Amn, Erlkazar and Calimshan."

Maiyn's eyes widened. "That's quite... large."

"Ever heard of the Flights of the Dragons?" he asked. The ranger shook her head. "I think you are too young to remember one... but it's a rather terrible and beautiful thing, when the dragons herd together and roam around burning and plundering. In one such event, ten millennia ago, the red dragons destroyed much of my kin and desecrated Keltormir. Three woods now keep the memories of its former glory: The Wyrmwood, the Forest of Mir and the Forest of Tethir."

Maiyn sat listening to him, gazing at him as he spoke. He didn't fail to notice.

"Maiyn, if you don't shut me up with a kiss, I'll start complaining about greedy humans taking elven lands next," he said, only half-teasingly. To his surprise, the ranger grinned at him.

"Perhaps... a very _small_ kiss," she replied thoughtfully.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but she looked so sincere that he pushed himself forward slightly and pressed his thumb to her lips. Leaning in, his lips met his thumb, and he pulled it away, letting their mouths exchange only the faintest of brushes before he returned to his original place.

"That is the smallest I can do, I'm afraid," he said, watching her dreamy smile with amusement.

"So tell me a little about yourself," she said moonily, causing him to chuckle.

"I was born in the Forest of Tethir, in the midst of the elven lands in the year eleven hundred and something in Dale reckoning," he said gently.

Maiyn winced slightly. "At moments like this, I am almost happy that I have no relatives, because nobody is going to tell me the inevitable: "He is old enough to be your _father_, Maiyn!" she sighed. "Although, no doubt Jaheira and Khalid will happily oblige in place. Ah, but wait! Which year?"

It was Coran's turn to wince. "The year eleven hundred and eighty five." Maiyn's face wrinkled slightly, and it was obvious she was trying not to laugh. "Yes, Maiyn, the Year of the Immoral Imp."

"How very fitting!" she giggled. "Why did you leave Tethyr though?"

"I left the Forest of Tethyr, because I had heard far too much of elven destiny, glorious past and evil humans," he replied simply. "I thought it would be a grand adventure to see the world of N'Tel'Quess. I could not have picked a better time to face the humans wrath."

"Oh?"

"At that time, the royal family of Tethyr had started the persecutions of Tel'Quessir," he said softly. "King Errilam managed to get himself killed in a hunting accident. Unfortunately, he was hunting with elven friends. This was reason enough for his nephew to start cutting down the forest and killing any elves found on human lands."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Maiyn quietly, seeing the pain of the memories on his face. "You must have had hard times."

He smiled to her. "I lived, my gentle friend. But... thank you for caring."

They passed the next few hours discussing their various childhoods, sticking to happier memories as Coran described the mischief he got up to, and Maiyn drew parallels with the escapades Imoen had once pulled.

Soon their argument had been fully forgotten.

-----------------------

Coran and Maiyn joined some of their companions in the common room that afternoon, sitting next to each other and causing a look of approval to briefly shine from Kivan's face. The fighter treated the young female elf to a wide smile before he spoke to her.

"There has yet to be a woman who can quell the desire to push a man's hair out of his eyes," he said confidently to her. "You cannot resist it; there is something fatalistic and poignant about it."

Maiyn regarded him - sure enough, his hair had fallen down around his face, and was obscuring part of his view. She grinned. "I am not such a woman, Coran. You can go around with the strands of hair falling into your eyes all day - and by the way, it does not adorn you in the least."

The fighter wore a hurt expression at her teasing glance, and sighed dramatically. "In all things you are exceptional my dear," he said, brushing the hair back himself. Maiyn caught sight of a small scar on his right temple. She frowned slightly as she looked at it.

"What's wrong, joy of my heart?" the fighter asked her, looking completely innocent.

"What's the deal with that scar?" she asked bluntly, causing him to smile slightly.

"Ah..." he said, touching the mark lightly with his hand. "I wanted it left unhealed. It's a long story."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. A woman got you into trouble?"

"No. A woman saved me from death," Coran said quietly. "It happened when I just left the Forest of Tethyr. I told you about the royalty's persecution of my people earlier," he said, and Maiyn nodded. "There was nothing to be done about it, but dive into the shadows. In the underworld people rarely ask you to remove your cowl, before dealing with you."

Maiyn just sat silently, allowing him to continue his tale uninterrupted.

"I broke into a merchant's house one night and set to opening a coffer. The lock did not look too complicated, but when I opened the lid, two tentacles sprung into my face, each armed with a poisonous spike. It stung me, and I lost control of my muscles, trashing about like a leaf in the wind."

Maiyn winced, and instinctively reached out to hold his hand. He squeezed it gratefully.

"Apparently, I was not as good a thief as I had imagined. It was a whipsting, a beastie which Tethyrian and Amnish merchants oft lock with the treasure to ward off rogues. With all the noise I was making, the lady of the house awoke and came running in with a couple of maids. A vile elf caught stealing... If she'd called for guards, I would have been lucky to lose only a hand. She did not, though. Instead, Belena tended me and would not hear of me leaving until I, as she put it, would be out of danger and properly fed."

"I guess you were not much to look at as a youngster?" said Maiyn innocently.

Coran caught her mischievous look and grinned. "Belena had never seen an elf up close before. I...I fell for her with all the fervour of my youth, Maiyn. I knew that she also liked me, but stayed faithful to her ever-absent and crude husband, despite my advances. So I kept the scar to remind myself that there are things that women value over passion."

Maiyn nodded. "And men..." she said. "Perhaps men do, too."

"That was the question I asked myself," Coran said quietly, his eyes fixed to the floor. Maiyn's glance caught Kivan fleetingly. The stoic ranger was looking at Coran curiously, almost as if he considered the fighter to be ill. She looked back to Coran - his face was completely serious.

"And?" she asked. "Are love, duty, faithfulness and devotion important?"

Coran's eyes rose to look straight at her, and he smiled quizzically. "You are not the only one who can play the game of no-s and maybe-s, Maiyn," he teased, kissing her hand quickly, and excusing himself.

Maiyn watched him go and frowned slightly, then scowled at Kivan's soft chuckle at her expression. She wondered if she'd ever really understand the fighter's games.

-----------------------

The companions gathered for their evening meal, looking rested and relaxed after just a day at the inn. Spirits were high, and even Xan and Kivan seemed to border on cheerful as the companions chatter merrily with each other, taking the time to strengthen their comradeship.

"Minsc," said Coran to the ranger, "you travelled this far to be accepted to the Ice Dragon Berserker Lodge? The membership must be highly sought if you must accomplish such a feat just to join."

"Tis true," nodded the berserker proudly. "The lodge is a place for legendary warriors to meet and they trade tales of fights with evil; manly deeds and manly talk."

"Dragons killed single-handedly and such?"

"Deeds of valour and great bravery. And all done in berserk fury!"

"Hmmm..." said Coran thoughtfully. "I remember I once crossed a river at the rapids, jumping from slippery stone to slippery stone... fighting for my dear life every step of the way. It was bravery and folly at the same time..."

"Were there any monsters?" asked Minsc. "Fighting evil is the necessary part of heroing!"

"Some xvarts were shooting arrows at me, as far as I can recall..." said Coran, frowning slightly as he tried to remember.

"Oh, why did not you say so from the very beginning?" exclaimed Minsc. "That's the most interesting part! Look, Boo is all ears now!"

"It has ears?" asked Coran, peering at the hamster. "Oh, well. There were some xvarts. I fought them, and then I crossed the river as they chased me."

"You walked away from the battle?" gasped Minsc. "That's cowardice! You should have charged blindly on in the fit of berserk fury!"

"One does grow tired of fighting xvarts, you know," Coran shrugged. "And I have other skills to offer the party after all!" Coran flashed the berserker's witch a charming smile. Maiyn found herself feeling uncomfortable.

"Thy nimble-fingered sort is of use whilst adventuring," admitted Dynaheir to Coran, noticing his attention.

"Am I complimented at last by the lady whose heart is as cold as the land of her birth?" asked Coran with more than a trace of surprise.

"I have come to appreciate thine agility with locks, traps and arrows," admitted Dynaheir. "Alas, I cannot help but be puzzled by thy clumsiness in thy personal life. By the Three, even my bodyguard Minsc would act cleverer than thou at times!" The witch looked pointedly at Maiyn, who had curled up on her seat, and was staring absent-mindedly at the fire.

Coran sighed. "Must you spoil the whole thing with a scold, Dynaheir?"

"Thou wishest me to speak without sincerity?"

"No, no," said Coran quickly. "I simply wanted you to stop a little bit earlier. Then you would still sound sincere and I would have been pleased to hear your words. Paying compliments, Dynaheir, is a... ahem... an art you are not aware of, I am afraid."

"Indeed," replied the witch dryly. "I am practiced in different arts than thou, Coran."

"Look, let me show you..." The fighter cleared his throat. "Did anyone tell you, that you have an accent that can turn a man's heart inside out?" Coran flashed the witch another smile, but she merely stared at him.

"Thou surprise me, Coran," she said simply.

"Surely such a compliment is not new for you!" he continued. "Your speech is so elegant and elaborate, Dynaheir. It fits you perfectly."

"Thou likest my speech then?" Her eyebrow arched.

"Yes," nodded Coran. "And many other things about you besides. Intelligence is a very attractive feature in a lady... for me, at least."

Xan groaned, and rolled his eyes. He didn't seem to think much of Coran's charm offensive.

"Then thou art seeking in thy mate what thou lacks in thyself?" Dynaheir's lip curled as she spoke.

"What makes you think that, enchantress?"

"Invoker..." said Dynaheir coldly, losing all trace of amusement. "Certain rumours of thy escapades, elf. Smart men do not get caught, and still smarter men do not engage in hedonistic excesses to begin with."

Imoen snorted with laughter at this, causing Coran to frown in her direction. Maiyn had looked over at her friend's laughter, and was watching the interaction between Coran and the witch intently. The elven fighter noticed her gaze, strangely melancholy, and fell into silence as the chatter continued around him. _If I am to win her trust, I should really think before I act_. Jaheira's voice was suddenly heard above all others, as the companions chatter twisted to focus upon the druid.

"You know, Minsc," she began, "Khalid and I have encountered many types of creatures wild and tamed in our travels, yet we have never heard of a Giant Space Hamster."

"Are you doubting Boo's character?" Minsc asked with a scowl. "Boo can speak for himself. Here, you are a druid, and you should understand what he says."

Imoen giggled, and Yeslick grinned with delight at the exchange.

"Minsc, there are limits to any druid's ability." Jaheira stared at the rodent warily.

"What?" exclaimed the berserker. "You doubt the words of Minsc and Boo? What kind of druid are you?"

To everyone's surprise, Kivan laughed lightly at this.

The half-elf sighed. "There are things in Faerun I never imagined I would encounter, no matter how far, how often, and how long I travel! But I suppose I like seeing new things and learning."

"Boo just told me he wishes to learn something from you," stated Minsc, allowing the hamster to scamper from his hands and onto the table.

"Go ahead," said the druid carefully.

"How many stones are required to make a hedge?"

"It depends on the hedge, Minsc," she replied, quite relieved.

"Boo says that he knows now what you meant when you said that there are limits to any druid's ability," said Minsc with a nod, causing Khalid to chuckle and Jaheira to frown. Minsc's attention switched to her husband.

"Friend Khalid, how come you aren't a ranger?" asked the Rashemeni.

"I... I am from a city," explained Khalid, as he recovered from his laughter. "I am not v-very much at h-home in the wilderness, even if I feel at ease in the woods when Jaheira's about."

"Boo says all elves like nature," said Minsc, obviously puzzled.

"I... I am h-half-elf, Minsc," Khalid reminded him.

"Boo wonders why they say a half-elf and not half-human..."

"I d-don't know... half-orcs are also half-human. I suppose it p-prevents confusion."

"Ha!" exclaimed Minsc with a beaming smile. "We thank you. Boo is a very curious space hamster, and you have answered him well."

"It was m-my pleasure," replied Khalid with a smile, watching Imoen feed Boo a cracker as Minsc looked on approvingly.

Maiyn yawned, suddenly feeling tired. Although she'd passed out the previous night, her rest had been uneasy and she felt the lure of her room. She stood up, wishing everyone a good evening and hugged Imoen goodnight as she passed.

She got to her room and unlocked the door when she felt the light touch on her arm. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Coran, and opened her door, entering her room before she turned to face him.

"When I saw you watching me speak with Dynaheir, I fear that your heart cooled towards me," he said quietly, looking into her eyes. Slowly a smile crossed his face. "I have reasoned a way to ease your doubts and display my prowess..."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow. She couldn't deny that she'd found it hard to watch Coran throw himself so fully into trying to win the witch's affection, even if it had only been to prove a point. _It's just something I shall have to get used to_, she told herself morosely.

"I wish to restore your confidence in me by offering you a tale... and a hint."

"A hint?"

Coran nodded, and bowed formally. "Yes, my good lady. Now, allow me to tell you the 'Story of the Sea-Elf King's Daughter.' He cleared his throat. "One fair day on Dragonmere, a fisherman had little luck. 'My nets are empty,' he sighed, and indeed his catch was only one. He pulled it closer for a better look and was surprised to see it was not a fish or a squid - 'twas a beauty, a sea-weed clad daughter of the Sea-elf King.

"Then the King found out he gave him his word, that he would grant three wishes for setting his beautiful daughter free, for her honour and for her life. The fisherman wished for his nets full, then he wished for a chest of pearls. Third, he asked for a hundred jewels from the crown of the Sea-elf Lord.

"The man's three wishes were all granted, and the human was pleased. He said to the King, 'I am no fool, 'twas dowry, my good Lord - I will take your daughter ashore for I have come to love her, and she is a maiden most fair...'

"The Sea-king laughed: 'Of all fools you're the worst, for you had my daughter's love and now her heart you've lost. Remember, human, that elven love comes first amongst all wishes. If you'd asked for her hand at once, you'd have a wife now by your hearth.' The daughter left, without looking back, returning with her father to their home in the sea, and the fisherman was left to grow old by himself."

Coran stopped, and took Maiyn's hand gently. "Remember, my dear, that when I look at you, I have but one wish. Good night."

The ranger watched him cross the corridor and enter his own room, not looking back to her at all. She closed her door slowly, and threw herself down onto her bed. _He is a complicated man!_


	23. Consummation

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path. A lot of small-talk dialogue borrowed from the npc banterpack for BG1 :)

-----------------------

**Consummation**

-----------------------

Maiyn found herself unable to sleep, despite her exhaustion. The night was warm, and despite her window being thrown open to allow air in, her room was stuffy and she felt clammy. She kicked off her cover with frustration, and got up, putting on her tunic, shirt and cloak. She couldn't be bothered with her armour, and despite the bounty hunter they'd encountered in the grounds not long ago, she knew the guards were vigilant and that she would be fairly safe.

She quietly padded down the lit corridor, passing through the empty common room and out into the fresh air. She could see some guards by the gates, idly pacing around as they tried to fight the weariness caused by the heat of the night, and she wandered over to the trees she'd grown accustomed to sitting under.

She'd skipped praying that evening, being distracted by Coran's attention and so she knelt down and closed her eyes, reaching out to her God, apologising for her indiscretion. She could feel no ire however, so she sat and silently reached out to Fenmarel for almost an hour. As usual, the experience left her feeling much less heavy-hearted and she began her meditations immediately. She had only just slipped into the dream-like trance that was part of the ritual when she heard a branch creaking above her and she looked up suddenly.

A figure was nestled into the branches, and she stood glaring up at it. "Who is there?" she called quietly.

A sigh responded to her, and the figure lightly dropped to the ground. "Before you say anything," said Coran, noting her look of surprise, "I would like to tell you that I was out here first."

"Why aren't you in reverie?" she asked.

"Why aren't you?"

Maiyn shrugged. "I usually sleep." She caught his curious look. "Old habits die hard," she muttered.

"I was unable to relax enough to find my memories," he admitted eventually. The ranger looked at him; he was lit by the light of the moon, a pale glow that made him appear almost ghostly. He, too, had neglected to wear his armour, and Maiyn couldn't remember seeing him dressed simply in normal clothes before. She found the sight very appealing.

He caught her looking at him, and she blushed slightly as she turned away, realising that he could likely read what she'd been thinking from her expression. His hand caught hers, and he pulled her to him urgently, his eyes looking uncharacteristically fearful.

"I am lovesick, Maiyn," he whispered to her. "I should have been smarter, I should not have let it take me over so completely, but I recognize the symptoms all too well. You look away - and I am saddened, you smile at something I have said - and I am pleased beyond belief. I crave to tell you time and again how much I love you and how much I want you."

"Coran..."

"Listen to me, please," he pleaded. "I hear 'no' from you all the time and it makes my heart heavy as we travel, as I realise you will not accept the fact that I what I say is true. I ask you - make a wish, a wish which I can fulfil this night to prove my sincerity to you. If I can, accept my feelings for you, and give into your own."

"A night with me cannot be bought or obtained in exchange for something," said Maiyn firmly. Coran sighed, and let her go. "But," she continued softly, "I will make a wish, and if you can deliver it, I shall take a chance on you, accepting your past and all your faults."

Coran looked at her hopefully. "Name it," he said.

Maiyn looked around, and smiled. "A moon from the sky will suffice. Give it to me, Coran, and I will be yours."

"A moon from the sky... that moon over there?" he asked, pointing to the large lunar body. Maiyn nodded and grinned. "The round pale thing? Are you sure you do not want a lovely moonstone necklace?"

"Yes, Coran, that moon," she said insistently, then stood on her tiptoes and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Good night."

Maiyn turned to walk back to the inn, smiling softly to herself, when his call made her stop.

"I'll need some time to come up with something... oh, wait! Stay where you are... I'll be right back!"

Maiyn watched him dart off towards the stables, and sat back down on the grass. She was in no rush, really, to go back indoors; she had only pretended to leave to spur him into acting, rather than allowing him to rely on his charm, and now she was intrigued with what he would do.

"Here," said Coran triumphantly as he returned, carrying something that looked suspiciously like a bucket filled with water. "Look inside - I brought you the moon and three stars to boot!"

Maiyn peered into the bucket, and sure enough, the moon was reflected perfectly in the dark surface, as well as the three extra stars. She smiled softly as he knelt down beside her, his eager eyes watching her face intently for a clue to her reaction.

"You have indeed brought me the moon," she said, nodding slowly. He extended his hands to her, and she accepted them, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "And I suppose it is now up to me to honour my promise."

She walked back to the inn, leading him quietly up the stairs and to the door of his room. Together they entered it, the fighter locking it securely behind them. Maiyn paused slightly, unsure of what to do. _Why didn't I ask Imoen about this!_

Coran sensed her hesitation, and pulled her over to sit by him on the bed, placing his palms to hers, and allowing the fingers to slide together, intertwining, and squeezed gently. His other hand reached over to push the hair gently from her face as he whispered softly to her in their native tongue. Slowly she found herself in his embrace, and her instinct carried her through.

-----------------------

Maiyn roused slowly from her slumber. She frowned as she looked around from her lain position - her room looked different. Then she remembered - _Coran_. She felt the elf's arms wrapping around her, pulling her back to his embrace.

"I was born far away from the oceans," he said thoughtfully, "and yet I love them as much as the mighty forests or great mountains. Perhaps even more so, because of the feeling of freedom... It is a paradox, because unless you are of the sea-kin, a fish or kelp, you should feel constrained by the deadly vastness of water."

"Often I listened to the voice of the sea behind the tall walls of Candlekeep, and dreamed of a ship with white sails taking me far away," Maiyn said softly, closing her eyes and remembering the memories.

"Were you running from something, fireheart? Or from someone?"

"Myself," she replied honestly. "I felt... alien in Candlekeep, sometimes. An orphan girl, lonely and always cold, despite the warmth of love from a father and a sister. But why would you want to know of my grievances? You love merry women."

"No, I do _not _love merry women, Maiyn," he replied gently. "I love you. I can still see the beauty, grace, wit and charm in other women, but none of it attracts me anymore. My love for you is just like that ocean, when I look into my heart I cannot see another shore. It is... a novelty; scary yet titillating."

"Let us hope that this fortunate affliction lasts," retorted Maiyn, grinning at him mischievously. He matched her smile, pulling her close for a lingering kiss before reluctantly agreeing that they should go down to see if the others were around.

"It is quite exciting and dangerous to put everything on one card," noted Coran as he dressed. "I think I like it."

-----------------------

The two elves descended to the common room together, talking lightly and laughing merrily. Maiyn had asked to keep their relationship quiet until she had a chance to speak to the Harpers and he nodded understandingly, giving her a tight hug before they left his room.

As they wandered over to the group however, Maiyn got the distinct impression that they already knew. Jaheira's gaze was quite stern, but nowhere near as stony as she expected, and Khalid just nodded a welcome to her, before turning his attention back to his conversation with Xan. The enchanter didn't acknowledge their appearance, but the others said their good mornings with sly smiles. Even Kivan grinned slightly to them.

Maiyn was dragged away by Imoen before she could sit down, and she threw Coran a helpless glance. He shrugged at her, his expression showing he was just as confused as she was by the party's reaction to them.

"So it looks like ya found someone, eh?" asked Imoen excitedly, dragging her over to the innkeeper to order some food. "Who'd have thought it'd be ol' Coran! Well, I guess I woulda really, after all you'd said, but you seemed like you weren't gonna go fer him! I'm sure Gorion would be happy for you, though."

Maiyn stopped dead, and looked at Imoen with a strange expression. "Uhm... A rogue for a lover? I am not sure Gorion would approve, you know."

"Hey," objected Imoen. "He was okay with me takin' up the art! And Coran's more of a warrior really..."

"I guess," relented Maiyn, continuing to the bar. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Sure ye are," said Imoen gently, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Maiyn nodded, and grinned to the thief. "Anyway, I have noticed you glancing at him from time to time out the corner of your eye."

"What?" asked Imoen, looking slightly embarrassed and waving her hand dismissively. "I was, ah, just, um, making sure that he wasn't trying to sneak up on me. Yeah, that's all."

"Is it really?" Maiyn's voice was quiet and serious. She didn't want to hurt Imoen by doing anything that would cause the thief distress.

"Wha?" Imoen flushed slightly. "Really, I'm not. Okay. I admit it, he is good to look at, but that's it. He's really not my type. And this better not go beyond you, or I'll make sure you'll regret it."

Maiyn grinned. "I won't say a word."

-----------------------

Coran sat down uncomfortably, feeling the watchful eyes on him. He was waiting for Jaheira or Khalid to say something, and so when Yeslick spoke he started in surprise.

"Amongst me people, elf, we take our time wi' things, makin' sure we can depend on 'em - whether they be mine-tunnel supports, vests o' mail... or courtships," said the dwarf gruffly.

"Love is just the same as it was in your day, Yeslick," said Coran carefully. "Brighten up!"

"Aye, it is!" Yeslick exclaimed. "It still needs respect an' propriety. An' this? Hasty, lad, not thought out proper. Mark me words, it will come to no good end."

"Master Dwarf," Coran sighed. "Life is too short and fate too fickle to dally! That's a philosophy I would have thought you would understand by now, if not appreciate."

"Bah!" exclaimed Yeslick, shaking his head.

"For what it is worth," Coran stated, a little louder so the full group could hear him, "Maiyn made it very clear to me in the previous weeks that I would have no chance to court her unless I was capable of changing from how she - and you all, I believe - perceived me to be. If she is happy now, to accept that I might be able to make her happy, I would ask you all at least give us the chance to work at it, without making it harder for her from the start."

Some of the group shifted uncomfortably, but Coran noticed Khalid nodding slowly to him. He replied with a nod of his own, and settled back into his chair. _By Hanali! She may be an orphan, but it is like trying to win over a maiden's entire family!_

-----------------------

"Uh oh," said Imoen quietly. "Auntie Jaheira's bearing down."

Maiyn turned to see the druid approaching them, and her heart sank. _Please, no, don't destroy my happiness by having a go at me._

"Imoen, Maiyn - did Gorion ever talk to you of the things a girl turning into a young woman should know?" Jaheira's question caught them completely unaware, and they looked to each other nervously.

"Heh, he often talked to me of how I wasn't cleanin' good enough, and how I will never find myself a good husband if I keep climbing on fences and erm... borrowin' things..." said Imoen.

"He used to tell me that unless I studied hard, I'd likely never find anyone worthy to settle down with..." noted Maiyn. She glanced at Coran dubiously.

"Yes, those are useful instructions," said Jaheira impatiently, "but I meant other sort of things. You're of age now, and I think it is my duty to forewarn you."

"Forewarn us of what?" asked Imoen.

"There are a few herbs that a grown up woman should know how to prepare properly, when she starts taking interest in comely lads," said Jaheira. "First there is tansy..."

"Cookin' bores me, Jaheira. I don't need to-"

"We're not talking about _cooking_, Imoen!" snapped Jaheira.

"Oh, _what _are we talking about then?" asked Maiyn innocently.

"Eh," said Jaheira, suddenly looking nervous. "Maybe this talk can wait for a while longer."

"No!" exclaimed Maiyn, grabbing the half-elf's arm before she could retreat. "Please tell us!"

Jaheira gave them a perfunctory glance, and ordered them to follow her up to her room when they'd eaten. Imoen gawped at Maiyn as the druid returned to the others.

"You know what she's going to tell us about, don't you?" asked the thief.

Maiyn snorted. "Yesterday, I might not have, but this morning, I can safely say I do," she said slyly. "And I want to know her secrets, because I do not like the idea of suddenly becoming with child."

"Ah, you've got a point," Imoen admitted, resigning herself to a lecture on herbs. "You know she'll have a go about Coran though..."

Maiyn shrugged. Some risks just had to be taken.

-----------------------

To the ranger's surprise, the druid didn't mention anything negative about Coran, instead she mentioned the worry he'd demonstrated when she remained behind in the mine with Yeslick. Maiyn had shuffled uncomfortably, and been glad when Jaheira returned to the original topic, and both girls had left her room laden with herbs and prepared remedies.

Now they were all relaxing outside the inn, enjoying the sun as it set slowly to the west. Yeslick and Minsc were chatting about fighting skills, the others lounging around, listening lazily to the conversation, or studying their assorted spellbooks.

"Aye, Minsc, I've been a witness ta yer furies. I'm a-wonderin' if ye know how much some envy ye." Yeslick regarded the berserker with respect.

"Envy?" asked Minsc. "Ah, there is much to envy in the pair that is Minsc and Boo! Our mighty swords and claws and teeth are feared by all things evil, as we trample the weeds of villainy to let the beautiful flowers of goodness bloom, and apply a mighty kick in the... errr... Boo says I am ranting again... mmm... was I?"

"Aye, aye..." nodded the dwarf, "but only as ye should! Me, I'm a dwarf o' th' gods; righteous fury, always bound by duty. I find meself caught between a rock an' a hard roof. Seems churlish o' me ta say it, an' I'm not doubtin' Clangeddin's way is a sure one..."

"...but you want to berserk, like Minsc?" The Rashemeni looked excited. "Ohoh, that is a great thing, but not so easy!"

"Ye make it seem so..." noted Yeslick.

"Aah, but in Rashemen, we learn to berserk young..." explained Minsc. "And it was always said I was a mighty berserker even in my tender age. All it would take would be a simple stone in the boot to get Minsc riled! One of THOSE always makes him mad, gets him in a mood to BUTTKICK EVIL! YAAA - what? Oh! Boo suggests you try that."

"Stones in me boot..." pondered the cleric thoughtfully. "Aye, they're always pretty infuriatin'. It can't hurt ta try just once." The dwarf removed his boot and found a small but sharp pebble to place within it. He rewore his shoe, and stood up gingerly, testing his foot on the ground.

"A STONE IN ME BOOT! I HATE 'EM! GRRRR!" Yeslick made some strange noises, as if he was choking on a bone, and Minsc regarded him with curiosity. Maiyn wondered if he was alright, and sat up slightly preparing to go to his aid.

"Errr..." the berserker said, "Boo says you turning red and collapsing to the ground is indeed a sign of mighty furies to come. And he would know."

"Aye... Aye..." said Yeslick, dragging himself to a sitting position. "Just... just let me git me breath back... I didnae realise it was such hard work."

Coran chuckled as he leaned against a tree, and he gently pulled Maiyn into his arms, her back resting against his chest. The others paid no heed to it - after a few surprised comments, they had just nodded and accepted what they'd all seen as the inevitable. It felt to Maiyn as if everyone had seen it coming, except her, and she leaned her head back on his chest, feeling him nuzzle around her ear gently.

Yeslick had turned his attention to Kivan, regarding the silent-natured ranger with a small frown. Kivan had noticed his stare, and was looking back to him questioningly.

"I'm athinkin' we have something in common, elf," said the dwarf thoughtfully.

"What would that be, cleric?" asked Kivan.

"Vengeance, or so I gather. Ye hunt this Tazok ta kill him, aye, ta avenge the death o' yours. I myself long ta see Rieltar again, an' make him feel the hurts he gave me."

"I am sorry, Yeslick, but I do not see much alike in our quests," stated Kivan simply. "You wish to avenge nothing more than hurt pride, and a desecrated grave. That cannot compare to what I know."

"I can see why you'd think so, Kivan, so I won't bark at ye," acknowledged Yeslick, "but a wrong's a wrong, an' some wrongs demand blood price. That's a truth as old as time. For Rieltar an' his thugs ta desecrate me ancestors an' kin so... fer it ta have been me who was the one who betrayed them ta him... how can any dwarf face 'em in the hereafter, eh, without his blood on me hands, ta prove ta them I did me damnedest ta put it all back as well as could be? How can I carry the-"

"-the shame of it. If only you had been stronger... if only your body could have been equal to the pain and the hurt, if you could have held on for a minute more... it might not have been. But as it is now all you can do is fight until their spilt blood overmatches the tears shed by the innocent, and hope that it will serve as justice." Kivan fell into silence, avoiding the dwarf's keen gaze.

"Aye... ye know these things well enough," said Yeslick softly. "I'll take your understandin', then, if not your kinship, eh, ranger?"

"May your god answer your prayers," replied Kivan emotionlessly. "I shall place my trust in my revenge."

"Ye speak hotly o' vengeance," continued the dwarf. "Right spirit an' all. Got me wonderin', if perchance ye're one o' them followers o' Hoar, The Doombringer?"

"I served Khalreshaar, the Lady of the Forest once," murmured Kivan. "Now it is Shevarash I say my prayers to."

"The Black Archer an' avenger o' the Dark Elves?" Yeslick was thoughtful. "Was it a drow's hand that took your wife's life, then?"

"The ones who savaged Deheriana were not of the dark kin," replied the elf, "But my hatred for the brigands and my desire for vengeance are no less than those of the Black Archer when his family was slain on Midwinter night in the great forest of Arcorar."

"Aye," said Yeslick understandingly. "The Dark Court Slaughter is remembered by the Dwarves as well as by the Elven folk. Fer many o' our kin from the realm o' Sarphil were killed by the Drow that night. Fer the feast at the Elven Court they came, but the merriment had been stolen by the traitorous attack o' the drow. Elf, tread with care. Clangeddin is a noble god, an' he views rightful vengeance as fitting enough... but the ways o' Shevarash're devastatin' an' painful."

"Those who serve Shevarash lose the ability to feel pain," replied Kivan stoically, "and all that was dear to them had been taken away, before they turned to the Black Archer. I am but a black arrow on his bow, and his hand should direct me to strike my enemy."

"Forgive me fer saying so, Kivan... but Clangeddin preserve me from such a fate."

Kivan looked the dwarf straight in the eye, his expression sincere. "I sincerely hope he does, Yeslick. This is not an easy path to walk." Without another word the ranger stood and returned inside the inn. Yeslick sighed, but Maiyn shook her head to him.

"You have not offended him," she said gently. "He prefers to keep his feelings to himself, but he is loyal and caring to his companions. He is not used to someone questioning him so."

Yeslick nodded, but was quiet for the rest of the evening, listening to the others chatter before they retired to bed, one by one. Coran walked Maiyn to her room, and she dragged him in behind her before any of the others noticed - they may know of the relationship, but she was not going to advertise it yet.


	24. Changes in Manner

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path. A lot of small-talk dialogue borrowed from the npc banterpack for BG1 :)

-----------------------

**Changes in Manner**

-----------------------

There was a heavy mist the next day, and Jaheira and Khalid took a trip outside the inn grounds to hunt for herbs to replenish their supplies. Coran and Maiyn also left the palisade, seeking some privacy outdoors for a while, despite the rather harsh weather.

They walked hand in hand under the trees in a comfortable silence; Maiyn huddled into her cloak for warmth from the chill. Coran looked over to her and smiled, then stopped suddenly, turning her to face him. They were both soaked from the moisture in the air, just as the trees and ground were, glistening in the daylight. There was no mistaking his mischievous grin.

"Let me teach you to hide in the mist..." he said, motioning for her to remain absolutely still. He backed away a few steps and did likewise. "The secret is to stand very still."

Maiyn could barely stop herself from trembling with cold, but as they stood in the silence she could hear the faint noise of the drizzling rain that had begun. A small rivulet of water descended from Coran's high brow, down his cheek, and he caught it with a quick motion of his tongue.

"We are hidden from everyone's eyes," he whispered to her.

Maiyn lifted her face and closed her eyes. She could feel the drops landing on her face, running down her neck and in beyond her tunic and armour. She couldn't fight the trembling any longer though; she looked back to the fighter, and approached him softly, smiling at his lingering gaze on her.

"Warm me up..." she mouthed silently to him, allowing him to pull her so she was pressed close against his body, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her gently. A feeling of warmth seemed to ignite within her at his touch, warming her up, helping her to forget about the rain that was now falling quite heavily on them. They were lost in their own world.

-----------------------

The two elves huddled close to the fire when they got back, eating with the others as had become customary for the companions. Maiyn looked to Xan, and could see he was looking particularly sad. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Minsc's voice sounded above her.

"Boo says you look sad Xan."

"You're rather unusual for a warrior, Minsc..." remarked Xan.

"How so, little elf?"

"Most warriors don't have... ahem... rodents as pets," noted the enchanter.

"Boo is not a rodent," stated Minsc confidently. "He is a Miniature Giant Space Hamster! And he is my animal companion, he advises me on many things."

"It... advises you?" asked Xan. "Tell me, what is it advising you now?"

"He says that you are a source of great sadness..." replied Minsc seriously. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm fine... really," replied Xan quickly.

"What's that, Boo? Ah, yes, good idea indeed!" beamed the berserker. "Boo says that you should give him a hug. That always cheers me up!"

"I'm not hugging a hamster..." said Xan, recoiling in horror.

"Miniature Giant Space Hamster!" corrected Minsc.

"Whatever," sighed Xan.

"Friend Xan," said Minsc strongly. "Do you trust Minsc?"

"What?" asked Xan, puzzled. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Please, just answer Minsc."

"Well... you're not so bad, for a human," shrugged the enchanter. "Too bad you'll end up as a casualty of our hopeless cause, which, as I pointed out before, has every chance to..."

"Yes, yes," hushed Minsc. "Please give Minsc your hand, and close your eyes."

"Minsc, what's come over you?" asked Xan, looking panicked. "Let go of me!" Minsc had taken Xan's arm firmly.

"Please, no peeking." Minsc was being serious.

"Very well," sighed Xan. "But you should know you behaviour starts to worry me more each day. Perhaps you should..."

"Here," proclaimed Minsc, letting his rodent scamper onto Xan's outstretched hand. "Feel the furry bundle of goodness that is Boo, and let his hamster fuzziness clear away your troubles. Smile, little wizard, for no troubles can resist the soothing touch of a hamster!"

"What!" the elf shrieked. "Let me go, you deceiver, let me go!"

"Boo, your powers seem to have been too much for the little elf," said Minsc dismayed, collecting Boo from the table, where he had been dropped. "Look, how he dances around, after you have freed his mind of worries!"

"What were you doing?" Xan was almost shouting. "Are you trying to kill me? Corellon, have pity on me! Please, don't let me catch the plague!"

"Oh, no need to thank Minsc," beamed the ranger. "Boo was the one that brought you such joy."

"Joy! You call_ this _joy!" Xan tried to keep his voice under control. "Have you any idea what diseases I might get from touching that rodent! Oh, Corellon, I need to wash my hands! They're starting to itch! Aaah... aaah... aaaah-choo!" The enchanter darted to the stairs and bolted up to his room.

"Yes Boo," said Minsc, nodding to the hamster. "He seems livelier than ever. He turned red from excitement, and his whole body seemed to puff with merriment. Oh, you'll get some extra nuts tonight, mister... You certainly deserve them."

Imoen had been giggling madly at the scene, while Dynaheir and Jaheira tried to explain to Minsc that it perhaps wasn't so much 'joy' as 'allergy' that caused Xan's rather energetic reaction. Maiyn pecked Coran quickly on the cheek, promising she'd meet him in her room when he was ready, and then excused herself.

-----------------------

She went up and knocked on Xan's door. There was no answer, but she could hear him thumping about, and so she knocked again, more insistently. He scowled as he answered, but the frown faded when he noticed Maiyn.

"Ah... come in," he said, looking up and down the corridor. _Who is he expecting to see?_ wondered Maiyn, but she really knew the answer; Coran. The enchanter had changed as Coran remained in the party, and she was beginning to wonder if Imoen had been right about his feelings.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she entered his room. Despite having slept in it for a couple of nights, everything was still painstakingly neat within.

"I will be fine," he said, scratching his hand absent-mindedly. There was a rash covering it that wasn't being helped any by his constant clawing.

"Here, let me," she said firmly, taking his hand and uttering a spell over it.

"Maiyn, I already asked you to no... wait! You used a healing miracle as a cleric would." Xan regarded her with surprise as she nodded. "You never mentioned these before."

She sat down on his bed and recounted the tale of her healing from the mine with him, including the dream, and all the way up to her discussion with Khalid and Jaheira. Xan nodded several times during the recount, and looked relieved when she finished.

"Well, it maybe means you shall have no need to use those other powers now," he said thoughtfully. "I take it you are pleased with the development?"

Maiyn hadn't really thought about it, but she realised she was. "I am," she said softly. "It feels... right."

Xan nodded, and looked to the floor. "As does your relationship with Coran?"

Maiyn tensed slightly. She wasn't how her relationship with the fighter came into it, but Xan was her friend and she knew she had no reason to feel so defensive. "It does."

"He is much older than you."

"I know, but we get along well, and he seems to care about me a lot."

"Maiyn, there are more people than Coran who care about you..." Xan began, and then stopped abruptly. They could hear voices from the corridor as others came upstairs, heading for bed. One of them was Coran. Xan stood, and ushered the ranger to the door, wishing her good luck for her relationship and a good night.

She tried to reply to him, but he closed the door firmly when she was outside his room, and she sighed, turning to meet Coran. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "I was ensuring he was okay after Boo's attack," she explained. "His hand was developing a nasty rash, so it was a good chance to use my new skills I guess." She shrugged. "Come, let's go to our room."

Coran nodded, and followed her, but gazed back to Xan's door. It wasn't that he felt jealous about her friendships with Xan and Kivan, but he was painfully aware that the enchanter at least, had shown an interest in her before he'd came along - _and Kivan likely would too, if he got over his dead wife_.

Coran shook his head. _Stop being so stupid! Didn't she just say 'our' room!_ His familiar smile was back on his face as the door to their room shut behind them.

-----------------------

Maiyn tried to get a few moments alone with Xan the next day, but the enchanter was skilled at avoidance, and she failed miserably at her task. Whenever he seemed to distance himself from the group, Coran would appear by her side, and she would be delightfully distracted just long enough for him to get back to the safety of another companion. Maiyn found herself quite frustrated by the time evening fell, knowing her chance was unlikely to come any time soon as she and Coran joined the others. Xan was looking around himself darkly, and she could tell he was in no mood for the company.

"Around you I almost feel that we have a chance, mellonamin Kivan," said Xan, breaking the silence.

"I value your companionship, as well," replied the ranger. "May the wind be ever warm on your face."

"Still, I cannot help but think that your prowess is that of a desperate," continued Xan. "You woo death in the same way another man might court a fair maiden."

"You are mistaken, Xan," said Kivan, shaking his head. "While I do not avert my eyes in the face of death, I do not run toward it either. I made a solemn promise to avenge my wife, and I want to die knowing that I fulfilled my vow."

"Then maybe you will live a while yet," sighed Xan. "The irony of gods is such that they will keep you safely through the Nine Hells themselves only to see you fail in the end and have a good laugh."

"You are forgetting one thing, Xan," said Kivan softly. "Shevarash never laughs." The ranger left the group, heading outside the inn for air.

"I don't want to offend you by p-prying, Xan..." said Khalid, eying the enchanter with concern.

"But you intend to do so, nevertheless," interrupted Xan. "Proceed, then, if you cannot restrain yourself."

"If you b-believe that nothing that _c-can_ be done has any value, how can you take part in such a d-dangerous mission as ours is?"

"I'm not dead yet." The enchanter's answer was simple.

"I b-beg your pardon?" asked Khalid.

"You heard me," said Xan calmly. "To my astonishment, this 'mission', as you call it, has not killed me. Therefore, I continue as I began it: to alleviate by pain and terror the more insufferable agonies of tedium."

"I can't believe that this is the whole of your t-tale, Xan," said Khalid disbelievingly.

"You could," sighed Xan, "if you were cursed with a true perspective upon our wretched affairs."

"Xan," said Dynaheir, having overheard the exchange, "while I must commend thee on thine arcane skills, thy constant doom saying is quite detrimental to the group's morale."

"'Doom saying'?" Xan arched an eyebrow. "Realism is what it is. Would you rather have me prance around in suicidal merriment, like your bodyguard does, while the tangled web of our many enemies tightens around us?"

Dynaheir frowned. "Minsc is... Minsc. Insult him not, for he is my faithful companion and wise in his own way. And thou hast not answered my question. Why is even the brightest day filled with such shadow for thee?"

"You may consider our leader's selflessly _heroic_ streak admirable, witch," retorted the elf, "but I do not. Tempting death at every opportunity she gets will only hasten our downfall."

Maiyn frowned at this assessment of her actions, but her scowl soon turned to a look of hurt, which Xan noticed.

"Tis admirable, yes, for some causes are indeed worth the risk," noted the Rashemeni. "Surely thou canst not deny that we have fared quite well so far - due no doubt to caution, but also to skill and wits, including thine own. Take pride in them and in our accomplishments instead of mocking them like thou dost now."

Xan merely sighed, and Yeslick snorted. The enchanter turned to regard the dwarf.

"Yeslick, all things are doomed, and it's the only truth to be had in this world," said Xan. "That we will fail is inevitable. Surely any sane, rational being can see how impossible the odds and colossal the-"

"Will ye stop witterin' on!" exclaimed the dwarf testily. "Ye've been at it fer hours now! 'All things are doomed', bah! Are ye jus' gonna whine all day - again - or are ye ever gonna _do_ anythin' 'bout it?"

"Unlike those of empty head and unstable temperament I merely accept the fate that awaits us," Xan replied sourly. "Nothing you or I do can change it."

"There's not a drop of righteous anger in ye, elf?" asked Yeslick incredulously. "Twaddle! Ye came ta this part of the world, bearin' ye flamin' sword - why'd ye fight at all, then, if this is just a fool's errand, eh? Eh?"

"Not an errand of the foolish, Yeslick," replied the enchanter with a small scowl. "An errand of the doomed." He sighed loudly. "Though I suppose in your case there's little difference."

"From you, it's always 'indignation'," vented the dwarf. "It's the poor man's anger, no good ta any'un! Clangeddin's beard, Xan, I don't understand ye at all!"

"That's obvious and to be expected," replied Xan rather haughtily. "Feel free to bluster and preach your God's hellfire, but don't mistake me for one who is listening to it."

"Just stop harpin' on about impendin' death!" yelled Yeslick. "Just 'cause they have the advantage doesn't mean we're gonna lose! We just have ta fight our hardest!"

"You truly believe mere effort is going to save us?" Xan looked at the dwarf with dismay. "What a terribly flawed statement, but it does explain a lot. What, in all sooth, does this ill-matched group have going for it, besides hot air?"

"Well... well, we've the numbers on our side!" retorted Yeslick. "Ten o' us, one o' this Sarevok!"

"That's an advantage, is it?" replied the enchanter dryly. "Well, by _your_ skewed logic that means we're sure to lose."

"That - that isn't what I mean!" bustled the cleric. "After all, with him bein' a vicious warrior, n' all, an' especially if he has some mates ta back him up-"

"-we're sure to lose." Xan finished for him.

"Will ye shut yer doom sayin' fer just a minute, if it pleases ye, Xan?" said Yeslick hotly. "We're goin' up against a great evil an'-"

"-we're sure to lose?"

"WE'LL WIN," roared the dwarf, "''cause we've got right in our corner, aye? Evil canna win against the faithful an' true-"

"Surely that can only mean a clash between evil would go on indefinitely until an obliging champion, drunk on morality and notions of honour, steps up and finishes them both off." Xan snorted. "Folly, Yeslick."

"Obtuse elf! There be lesser an' greater evils-"

"-and you said we're fighting against a greater one?" Xan proclaimed triumphantly. "We are _sure_ to lose!"

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud!" shouted the cleric. "That's it, I give up."

"A perfectly sensible course of action given the odds," observed Xan.

"No, that's not what I... Agh!" Yeslick got up and stomped off upstairs. "Clangeddin give me strength!"

Xan stood too, wishing everyone a curt goodnight as he briskly left the common room. Maiyn watched him go, worried about his actions. He wasn't being himself - the gloominess was to be expected, but the arguing with his companions was new. It just wasn't like the Xan they'd all got used to.


	25. Peace and Hope

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path. A lot of small-talk dialogue borrowed from the npc banterpack for BG1 :)

-----------------------

**Peace and Hope**

-----------------------

Xan stayed in his room for the whole of the next day, and Maiyn asked Imoen to take some food up to him. The ranger had a feeling he wouldn't answer if she took it herself, and it was their last day at the Friendly Arms. She didn't want any more arguments to spoil the relaxing break they'd all benefitted from.

She wandered outside, finding Coran and Khalid sitting lazily outside the temple, and she asked if she could join them. They both nodded, and she was pleased to see they seemed to have been getting on.

"Tell me, Khalid, do the maids find your shyness attractive?" asked Coran.

"Sh-shyness?" Khalid looked surprised. "You mean that I d-don't tell every passing girl that the sun of my heart will n-never rise again if she will not smile at me?"

Coran grinned. "Something like that, yes."

"I d-don't know what they may feel, Coran," replied Khalid. "I want n-nobody but Jaheira."

"I do not doubt your fealty, my friend," said the elf. "What about before you met her?"

"Th-that was another world, Coran - my life altered from the p-point I knew Jaheira, n-not only because of our meeting but because of our ... work together." Khalid paused for some thought. "As a youth in C-Calimport, I was thought a p-pleasing enough companion, though k-kisses were all I exchanged, with ladies who wanted n-no more."

"Wanted no more?" exclaimed Coran. He looked disappointed. "I guess the shy approach has its downside." Maiyn shot him a look, and he gave her a mischievous grin.

"But when do _you_ c-consider a woman attracted?" Khalid asked pointedly. "Because I have heard you s-say that a tavern wench fancied you when all she d-did was bring you your ale."

"Oh, but the way she looked at me..." laughed Coran.

"Coran, it was too d-dark for you to tell," replied Khalid, grinning despite himself. "Besides, with the tips you leave b-behind, you must be a legend across F-Faerun. That would be a better explanation f-for her being pleased if she truly did s-smile at you."

"Those poor girls do not have much fun," stated Coran. "A gold piece for a happy smile is a bargain, if you ask me. Now, what about my question?"

"Perhaps _you_ c-could try to be less... outgoing for a change, th-then you will see for yourself what the girls p-prefer."

"Ah, perhaps I could," replied Coran. "I have felt myself changing recently, and it may do me good to take on a new perspective. However, I am hoping that I shall not need to approach any more women." Maiyn smiled at him, and he responded sincerely. "You know, after wandering far and wide one starts longing for his homeland. Even I..."

"You are from T-Tethyr, right?" asked Khalid. Coran nodded. "Can you tell me about your land?"

Coran shrugged, wondering why everyone was suddenly interested in where he came from. "It's changed a lot since the times of Tethyr the Dragonslayer. No more dragons roaming around. There is the city of Suldanessellar and plenty of wilderness. It is beautiful, majestic and idyllic. Not to say boring. That's why I can never stay there for long. But why are you asking?"

"It is J-Jaheira's homeland," said Khalid softly. "I am c-curious about what it looks like. It m-must be very different from Calimport."

"You've never been to Tethyr?"

"No, we never had t-time, unfortunately. Besides, I'm afraid that it could be p-painful for Jaheira. Her whole family was k-killed during a civil war there."

"Oh, that's horrible!" exclaimed Coran sincerely. "My heart aches when I think about it, and a bitter taste fills my mouth, but you would absolutely love Tethyr, Khalid."

"Why are you s-so sure?" he asked.

"Because you love everything related to Jaheira," replied Coran simply.

"You are r-right," smiled the half-elf. "If Jaheira wanted to return to T-Tethyr, I would be g-glad to live there. My home is not a place; it is a p-person."

"I am beginning to understand that sentiment," agreed Coran as he looked over to Maiyn. Khalid noticed the loving gaze he used when he looked to the young girl, even though her attention was taken elsewhere. He excused himself from the young lovers, smiling as he went indoors to find Jaheira.

-----------------------

He saw her sitting at a table alone, looking to be deep in thought. _She worries too much_, he thought as he approached her quietly. "My lady wife..." said Khalid gently, sitting down next to her.

"Khalid, not now!" she exclaimed, jumping. "I am trying to puzzle out advice for Maiyn regarding the present state of affairs."

"I am s-sorry, dear," he said, amused by her reaction. "D-do you know that your eyes b-become even greener when you are irritated?"

"I never get irritated!" said Jaheira reproachfully. "I am the calmest woman in the whole of Faerun!"

He smiled. "Yes, so v-very green. Like g-gooseberries."

"Gooseberries?" she chuckled. "Ah, Khalid, the things you say sometimes are... so sweet. Have you ever failed to put a smile on my face?"

"Never, my l-love," he said, embracing her fondly, feeling the warmth from her body as he held her close. "Jaheira, I dreamt a dream last n-night... a bad dream."

The druid raised a concerned eyebrow. "Does the memory of the days when you were captured still haunt you, my love?"

"Maybe it was not that," Khalid said thoughtfully. "I am n-not sure. I saw... saw d-dark places and pain. You w-were not around. But I w-was glad for that, since I thought – if you are not there, th-they cannot harm you."

"And I am free to come to your rescue. Like we did last time, Gorion and I."

He smiled at her. "It is enough for m-me to know that you are s-safe, Jaheira."

"Maybe you are not strong enough yet to return to adventuring, my love?" Jaheira's face was lined with worry. "Those dreams, they worry me."

"My d-dear, I did swear a s-solemn vow to Gorion to p-protect Maiyn," Khalid said firmly. "I will do what I h-have promised." His voice broke into a softer tone. "C-Coran wanted to know whether my shyness was attractive to girls or not," he laughed. "I said I had n-no idea. So I thought perhaps I'd b-better ask someone who was likely to know. D-don't you think my... shyness is attractive?"

"Oh, yes, you are certainly very shy, aren't you?" grinned Jaheira mischievously. "That was a very emphatic burst of shyness you engaged in last night. I'd say that that sort of shyness would be extremely attractive..."

Khalid beamed at his wife. "Th-thank you, my gentle friend," he said, kissing her lightly. He could not help but feel the gravity of the situation they faced paled whenever he was near his beloved spouse, and he idly stroked her hair as she threw him an adoring look.

"Where do you want to go when this is over, Khalid?" she asked suddenly. "Home? To Calimshan?"

"I know you never cared for Calimshan," he replied. "And neither d-do I, for that matter, since my father never c-cared for me as he cared for his true-born sons, and my m-mother is long dead. We... we can go visit Tethyr... for a short while... if you want."

"Even if it had been - for lack of a proper word – my 'home', I'd be much happier to forget its existence altogether," said Jaheira quietly.

"I... I am s-sorry, my dear," Khalid apologised. "I d-didn't mean to bring back the sad memories. W-we do not have to go anywhere in particular."

"Why did you suggest it?" she asked gently. "I am curious."

"When I was t-talking to Coran, I asked what it w-was like. He asked if I had n-never visited it, and he t-told me I would love it there."

"Oh did he?" asked Jaheira dryly.

"Yes, b-but that I'd love it b-because I love everything about you."

"Oh." Jaheira felt herself lost for words - he knew she had not expected the elf to be capable of such sentimental views.

"I told h-him that 'home' was more of a p-person that a place," he said, still caressing Jaheira's hair gently. "He said he w-was beginning to understand that sentiment."

Jaheira nodded slowly. "Perhaps I should re-evaluate my opinion of him," she whispered.

Khalid smiled at her. "Anyway, we c-could always keep travelling with Maiyn, k-keep an eye out on her," he remarked, going back to the subject.

"Thank you for your understanding," said Jaheira softly. "I am afraid that neither your nor my childhood left us many pleasant memories."

"D-do you think we will ever settle anywhere, my d-dearest?" he asked. "Sometimes I feel d-drawn to go on and on, seeing where the next turn in the road takes us... serving the c-cause of goodness-"

"Goodness?" interrupted the druid.

"Oh, and b-balance, of course, how could I f-forget balance?"

"How could you, indeed?" grinned Jaheira.

"But at other times," he continued dreamily, "I want to find a place to s-stop, to plant a garden... to make a f-family, centred in their being as c-creatures of dual heritage, and taught by their m-mother to be proud of everything they are."

"And taught by their father to do what they must without counting the cost," she retorted. "And to know the difference between true strength and appearances, no?"

Khalid smiled. "Yes. I hope one d-day that the chance will come to us. What should we c-call our first son?"

"Our first-born will be a daughter - we druids have such knowledge, you see..." said Jaheira firmly.

"Then she is as beautiful, wise and s-strong as you, and she will be my joy, my d-dear love..." replied Khalid, gazing at the druid warmly. She blushed slightly at him, and squeezed his hand fondly. _As long as I am with you, my love, I don't mind where we go_, Khalid thought to himself.

-----------------------

Dynaheir looked up at the cloudy sky and hoped that the weather would improve for the next days travels. She was eager to travel to the city - the time at the inn had been restful and pleasing enough, but there was still much to do, and the thought of the bustling city appealed to her senses.

She saw the familiar shape of her guard approach her, and she smiled.

"Minsc, mine heart always gladdens as I behold thee by my side," she said as she regarded him. "'Tis hard to be far from one's homeland and familiar faces."

"You have two friendly faces!" beamed Minsc. "Minsc and Boo - the two heroes who are here to defend you. The stuff of legend! Oh, those tales that will be told of us in the Berserker's Lodge when we get home! Right, Boo?"

"Minsc," Dynaheir said softly, "it might be well afore I would return back to Rashemen. Dost thou wish to go home sooner, thou needest only tell me. Thy dejemma is all but fulfilled now."

"Where Dynaheir goes, so goes my blade," replied the berserker firmly. "As long as there are evil butts to kick and some cheese for Boo - Minsc is happy!"

"My loyal friend, I most appreciate thy words," smiled the witch. "But I perceive that I have found that which I have been seeking. If I am to believe the lore of the olden days, many events perilous are about to come to pass."

"Minsc and Boo are not afraid of danger!" he said firmly. "You started your travel with Minsc and Boo and with Minsc and Boo you will travel! I will not let you go unprotected so far from home."

Dynaheir smiled to her warrior, and fell silent as she noticed Kivan approach them. The stoic ranger nodded a greeting, and watched Minsc return inside. He spoke before Dynaheir could follow.

"Long is the way from Rashemen to Baldur's Gate," noted the elf.

"What thou wish to inquire about is my purpose in coming here," said Dynaheir, understanding he'd heard part of their conversation.

"True," he affirmed.

"My purpose is knowledge," she replied vaguely. "In that I am no different than anyone else. The Great Othlor gave me a glimpse of words of a truth-seer, and I seek more knowledge about it."

"Prophecy... are you following some prophecy, Dynaheir?" Kivan looked at the witch keenly. "You show a curious interest in young Maiyn - do you think that-"

"I know not yet," she interrupted quickly. "The world is dark, and clear it is not."

"You have to tell Maiyn of your suspicions."

"To what end?" she asked. "Suspicion only clouds minds, and plays tricks with observations. Maiyn has eyes to see. I desire not to dim the light to anyone with an incautious word."

"It is something ominous then?" asked Kivan. "I have come to like our young friend. You are on her side, are you not?" His eyes had narrowed, and Dynaheir was unable to read his expression.

"Thou know that I am on the side that does justice and peace," replied the witch carefully.

"That I never doubted, Dynaheir," he said, also falling silent, walking into the inn with her.

Maiyn was chatting animatedly to Minsc about his fighting skills when they got over to their companions, and the berserker was beaming proudly. Yeslick was sitting by them both, listening to their conversation with interest.

"Minsc is nothing if not the most loyal companion," Dynaheir said, smiling to them both. "Many a time I was grateful for him travelling with me."

"I appreciate Minsc's company," said the ranger gratefully. "And yours. Truly, I consider both of you my friends now, even if I have not known you for long."

"That is my feeling towards thee as well," said Dynaheir, noticing Kivan's glance to her. "On the road friendships are quickly forged and cemented firmly by the challenges comrades face together."

Kivan took a seat next to Coran, and the other elf noticed he was looking pensive.

"You are taut as a bowstring again," remarked the fighter. "I heard you moaning in your reverie from the other room this morning. Don't tell me that you recall the grim memories?"

"I have no choice, Coran, and you know it," said Kivan coldly. "I would gladly direct my thoughts to the days when I knew happiness, but both good and bad memories come to us when we reverie."

"Ah, mellonamin, that is too cruel." Coran's voice was sincerely sympathetic.

"I... I have to look at their faces, sometimes, so that I would not forget even one." Kivan's eyes flashed darkly.

"The faces of brigands who captured you?"

"Yes," nodded Kivan. "These dreams come from Shevarash, I am sure."

"Kivan, I do not know what to say," sighed the fighter. "I resent Shevarash and his horribly grim and single-minded ways, but-"

"Then say nothing," said Kivan sharply.

"-BUT I do not resent you," said Coran quickly, clapping his friend on the back. "By the Nine Hells! You are a stubborn sylvan just like your Shevarash! You are unbearable! You are absolutely insane! But by Hanali Celanil, I always feel like killing that Tazok myself after talking to you!" Kivan almost smiled, but instead settled for a gracious nod. Imoen had approached the two elves, returning from the bar where she'd been getting more drinks.

"Ya know? I think Deheriana was really lucky to know someone like you," said Imoen quietly, taking up the seat at Coran's other side that she'd been on before.

"Lucky?" Kivan looked aghast. "I lead her away from the safety of Shilmista, Imoen, overconfident young fool as I was then! I lead her, mela en' coiamin... the love of my life, to her death. It was my love that gave her to the torturers alive; it was my love that doomed her..."

Imoen shook her head. "I'm still thinking that she feels that way. I mean I'd sure like it if I knew someone I cared about would go to any lengths to get whoever killed me."

"You know nothing, Imoen!" Kivan's voice was patient, not unkind. "Do not wish for anyone to prove his love for you in such a way, just wish for love itself - without obstacles, partings or doubts."

"Well, it's hard to know 'bout someone's feelings if there's no proof, ya know?" she shrugged. "I mean one can go like forever and never notice!"

"Fear not," he replied gently. "You will know when the time comes."

"Maybe," she replied quietly. "But I already thought that time _had_ come." Kivan looked abashed, and he opened his mouth to say something but Imoen had stood up, and approached the berserker.

"Hey, Minsc, have you ever thought of changing Boo's colour? Well, kind of like they turn clothing and hair and such into all sorts of different colours? Boo, wouldn't you look cute with your fur in nice pink?"

Minsc frowned. "Boo wouldn't be Boo, then."

"He would be the same person, err... hamster, Minsc, he would just... hmmm... change his look?"

"What's that, Boo?" Minsc said, listening to the hamster squeak. "Oh, Boo says that it's not in his character to go for a dramatic remake."

Maiyn couldn't hold in her giggle any longer, and Coran grinned at her mischievously.

"Oh, well," sighed the young human. "If he changes his mind, I'd be shopping for more clothes dye soon enough, so just whistle! I'd help him to select something... something heroic."

"Erm..." said Minsc carefully, "Boo says: of course we would whistle!"

"What does Boo like to eat, exactly?" asked Imoen.

"Boo eats nuts, grains and berries mostly," said Minsc, clearly relieved at the change of topic. "They keep him strong, quick and smart, but he also loves to eat cheese. Cheese is his favourite."

"Oh, I have some cheese here," said Maiyn, breaking off a piece from her plate. "He can have that."

"Boo will be quite pleased with this!" beamed Minsc. "I will make sure he knows you gave him this special treat."

"What do you mean, you'll make sure?" asked Maiyn. "Where has he gone?"

"Boo is..." Minsc peered cautiously at Imoen, "resting. He had a, er, long night."

"He looked fine a minute ago," said Imoen.

"It came across him suddenly," said Minsc, nodding as he spoke to appear more convincing. He quickly changed the subject. "Friend Kivan, Minsc thinks that you should go to Rashemen with Minsc and Boo after the Iron Throne is kicked over by the mighty ranger's boots!"

"Thank you for the invitation, Minsc," said the elf ranger quietly, "but I am otherwise engaged after our quest is over." Maiyn looked over to him, and he met her gaze. Her face was sad, and he looked away quickly.

"Ah, nothing can be as important as returning a smile on your face," continued the berserker, unaware of Kivan's meaning. "Rashemi girls know how to re-kindle the warrior's spirit in a man's heart! Besides brewing the best spirit-"

"Deheriana is the only woman for me, Minsc."

"Well, Boo says she is, well, dead." Only Minsc could get away with such bluntness, and Yeslick's gasp could be heard clearly in the ensuing silence.

"Perhaps Boo has not encountered elves before," said Kivan softly. "My kin do not die, Minsc, not truly. They depart to a land far away-"

"Rashemen is a land far away. Maybe Deheriana went there?"

"Further away than Rashemen, Minsc."

"Oh!" Minsc looked perplexed. "That's really far! Then you must hurry, or you'd never catch up with Deheriana!"

"I am making haste, Minsc," Kivan said grimly. "But I cannot follow her until I have killed Tazok. It will be soon though, I feel it." The ranger excused himself before anyone else could talk to him, and as he passed the approaching Khalid and Jaheira, he wished them a good night.

Jaheira threw herself down onto one of the benches, and regarded Yeslick and Maiyn.

"Sometimes I wish that I could have access to some spells clerics have..." she sighed, "to be even more useful to the party." Everyone had now heard about Maiyn's status as a cleric of Fenmarel Mestarine, but she still felt awkward being spoken about as one.

"Aye, don' lose yer patience, lass," Yeslick said to the druid. "To each his... eh, their own. I seen the Druids o' Cloakwood do some amazin' things I could never do! Summon huge hordes o' buzzin' nasties an' clouds o' stingin' little buggers and send 'em at any'un who gets nasty! Eh, not that I'd _want_ ta do that." The dwarf shuddered.

"One ability I desire to learn is to make the live skin into the likeness of metal," mused Jaheira. "I have been fortunate to witness veteran druids gifted with such affinity, and they were fearsome in battle. Almost no one else matches them for staying sword or spell."

"I canna see Khalid bein' too pleased at ye makin' yerself look like some walkin' statue..." pondered Yeslick, grinning to her husband. The half-elven fighter chuckled softly. "But I hear that some druids found a cure for that too turning yerself into beauty appealin' to _every_ eye."

"N-not a difficult task for my wife, master dwarf," said the fighter, smiling at Jaheira fondly.

"Aye, but I bet she'd look bonny in a beard."

"A _beard_!" spluttered the druid in surprise. Coran and Maiyn roared with laughter, and even Imoen and Dynaheir were giggling by now.

"Aye!" exclaimed Yeslick. "No offence to ye, miss, ye're comely as far as fair folk go... but beardless maidens jus' don't have it, to a dwarven eye."

"Say," said Coran, "is it true that dwarven maids are all bearded?"

"Aye, Coran!" replied the dwarf heartily. "An' such a noble, fair thing it is... but I daresay you wouldna understand."

"You must consider me a beardless youth?" asked Coran, stroking his chin and smiling.

"Yer mincin' brung me ta that conclusion more'n the way ye look, elf," chortled Yeslick with a gleam in his eye.

"Ah," replied Coran with a grin, "Being young is not a sin in the eyes of Clangeddin, I hope?"

"Nay, nay," affirmed the dwarf.

"Your words are music to my ears!" exclaimed the elven fighter. "I love being young, Yeslick, I truly do. Listen Yeslick - could it be that you are a maid?"

The dwarf glared at Coran. "Are ye THAT desperate fer female company, elf?" Maiyn snorted with laughter.

"Just curious," chuckled Coran. "Since both male and female dwarves have beards... it must be difficult to distinguish between sexes."

"No more difficult than ta tell elves apart, surely," snorted Yeslick.

"You got a point, Yeslick!" agreed Coran. "But with the way my kin prefers to dress there is little room left for ambiguity."

"Ha! That's not whatcha said to me before!" interrupted Imoen. "Hey, everyone, guess what? Coran was once so drunk flirtin' that he only noticed that it was another guy when he brought him up to his room! And that guy thought that Coran was a BARMAID!"

Coran laughed. "Ah, yes. Tell a woman to keep it a secret, and you do not have to hire a town crier to make the whole of Baldur's Gate know... and northern regions of Amn as well."

"Sorry, sorry," apologised Imoen, still giggling madly. "It was just so funny I couldn't keep it in."

"Well, to prevent such mishaps in the future I settled for wearing very plain clothes," sighed Coran. "Alas, life is full of sacrifices."

"Yea, that'd work," noted Imoen. "Prob'ly too well. I don't think you'll be attracting as many ladies, either!"

Coran winked at her. "Luckily, women are too intent on the others dames' clothes to notice what men wear. And regardless, I seem to have caught myself a fine specimen, so some forfeits are worth it!" Maiyn beamed over to him, and listened as the genial chatter went on around her. She wished it could always be like that.


	26. Old Friends

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Old Friends**

-----------------------

To Dynaheir's obvious relief, the weather stayed dry the day they departed the inn. Maiyn was reluctant to leave in many ways; the small respite had been like a brief reminder of how peaceful her life had been within the walls of Candlekeep, but she knew they all had a goal yet to achieve. And so with a heavy heart, she led the way over the drawbridge then struck north through the forest, heading towards the city of Baldur's Gate.

They walked mostly in silence, birdsong ringing in the air as they travelled. Imoen spent much if the time studying a small ring that Dynaheir had given her. The Rashemeni witch had worn it constantly in the time they'd known her, but that morning at breakfast she'd delicately removed it from her finger and handed it to the young thief.

_"Wear it," she had insisted, watching Imoen slide it onto her finger. It glowed gently for a few seconds, and returned to its normal colour. _

_"What is it?" asked Imoen curiously. _

_"A ring given to me when I first took upon the Art," replied Dynaheir quietly. "Only those embraced by the Weave can wear it, and it has a history of being passed from witches to initiates. I wouldst be happy for thee to take it if thee intends to continue thy magical learnings."_

_Imoen squealed and threw her hands around the witch's neck, causing Dynaheir to flush with embarrassment somewhat._

_"Thank you!" the young rogue exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly. "I won't let ya down!"_

_"It is a long road to travel, young Imoen," Dynaheir warned. "Thou hadst best be prepared for a lot of hard work."_

Maiyn had asked Imoen if it meant she was giving up her thieving ways. She'd snorted, saying she'd never forget what she'd learned to date, but her concentration was now on fulfilling her duties to Dynaheir as a trainee mage. Maiyn grinned; the journey was causing both of them to discover paths they'd not previously considered.

-----------------------

Maiyn considered stopping for a break when she noticed the sun hanging high in the sky. They'd come across the main route north to Baldur's Gate, and she'd decided to follow the road a while for a change. Slowly the trees had become less dense around them, and she could see farmland and plains stretching to the distance.

A few people had gathered up ahead, not far from a fairly run down building. Most of them seemed to be looking uncomfortable and trying to make their exit from the scene. One elderly man was looking particularly distraught, and Maiyn wandered over to see what was happening with her companions in tow.

"Please... will noone help me?" The man pleaded with the other farmers, but one by one they apologised, and set off towards their own land leaving him to stand alone. "Anyone?" he called after them, sighing. He turned to see Maiyn's group and he immediately rushed over to Coran and Minsc.

"I beseech thee kind sirs," he said, grabbing Minsc's hand as he pleaded. "Please help!"

"Minsc and Boo would be happy to help the little man," said Minsc with a smile. "But the little man needs to ask our mighty leader, Maiyn."

The farmer turned to look to the ranger, and she smiled warmly. "What is wrong?"

"It's strange happenings at my farm," he wailed, pointing at the ramshackle house. "I've not got the strength I once had, and I've nothing to offer - even if I did, I doubt the likes of you would have any need for it. Please..."

Maiyn walked to him quickly, her hand taking his arm comfortingly, guiding him in the direction of his home. "You need look no further for aid," she said soothingly. "Tell us what we need to do."

"Oh, by the great mother, thank you!" The man's relief glistened in the tears that shone from his eyes as he walked with her, and he explained how his son had gone missing having left the farm a few days back to find some missing cattle.

"What with all these bandits around, who knows what's happened," sighed the farmer; he introduced himself as Brun, and his son was named Nathan.

"Where were the men heading?" asked Maiyn gently.

"I don't know," Brun admitted, looking crestfallen. "But I did see some strange tracks to the west."

The ranger nodded, and informed him they would go and take a look immediately. "Please find him," he called as they left. "I can't afford to keep my farm without my son."

Maiyn nodded, and felt her heart go out to him as they headed off to seek out the tracks. It didn't take long for Kivan to spot something, and the rangers of the party gathered around them.

"They don't look familiar to me at all," admitted Maiyn, feeling hopelessly out of her depth beside the two experienced men.

Kivan bent down to examine a set closer. "There are human footprints here," he said quietly, "heading further west. But this..." His face frowned. "It looks as though something has pushed up from underneath the very ground, causing this disturbance."

Minsc joined in with the frowning. "Boo says there are creatures who burrow underground and can pop up without much warning," he said slowly. "And Boo is not talking about worms here!"

"Ankhegs..." mumbled Kivan.

"Ank... what?" Maiyn was lost.

"Ankhegs," repeated the elf darkly as he stood up. "Large insectoid creatures that live in burrows, and burst from the ground in attack."

"Charming," said Maiyn wryly.

"It gets better," said Kivan. "They have been known to spit acid."

-----------------------

They found a large hole in the ground, slightly further on, and cautiously descended into a warren of tunnels. Kivan led the way, following the faint footprints imprinted in the dirt. They'd not gone far when a chitinous noise erupted behind them, and a large creature scuttled towards the rear of the party. The fighters immediately pushed their way back through the ranks, and Xan only just managed to dodge the swipe of the creature's mandibles before Minsc cleaved its shell with his sword, causing only the slightest damage.

It let out a shrill screech that echoed around the burrow, and another appeared; bursting through the ground before Maiyn, chittering as it leaned back, antennae twitching madly. The ranger deftly avoided its snapping maw, ducking behind the Harpers who had engaged it.

The creatures didn't last too long when the fighters learned how to hit their weak spots, but Imoen's cry of pain almost deafened her closest companions when the ankheg's spit landed on her. Jaheira and Yeslick quickly healed the burning, though her tunic and armour had been melted beyond repair. She quickly got out a replacement shirt from her pack.

"Be careful Im," warned Maiyn, uncomfortable with the thought of her friend having no armour. Imoen nodded, and swirled her cloak around, trying to get as much protection as she could.

-----------------------

Several other ankheg encounters managed to destroy either wholly or in part everyone else's armour. Only Minsc and Yeslick's were an exception, the enchanted sets of mail untouched by the acidic nature. They soon reached the centre of the nest, a blood-splattered cave holding the corpses of the young men the party assumed they'd been seeking. Coran picked up one of the bodies carefully, the others too dismembered to be moved. Imoen rummaged through a pile of scree, finding some valuables that had fallen from the corpses - likely when they'd been used as food.

Maiyn led everyone out quickly, trying to avoid combat as much as possible. Kivan was hit by a spit of acid as they got to the burrow entrance, and his flesh burned away before their eyes as he grit his teeth - _I'd probably be screaming in pain_, thought Maiyn as she channelled Fenmarel's gift of healing into repairing his wound.

The ranger's heart was heavy as they approached the farmer's house, and he slowly approached them; Coran was at the rear of the group, and Brun didn't get a chance to notice him at first.

"Have you found my son? Is he well?" His eyes searched around the companions, and Coran moved slowly forward.

"I am afraid they were all dead," Maiyn said gently, watching the man's reaction carefully. "This was the only body we were able to retrieve."

"It's... it's Nathan," he said, hoarsely. "No... no, my only son... it is a black day. He died for this farm, but I am too old to work it now, and too poor to hire someone else. I've lost him and my land. But at least now I know."

"Let us help you in putting him to rest," offered Maiyn, and Brun nodded. The rangers quickly dug a hole at the rear of the farm, while Coran and Jaheira used the spare wood Brun provided to make a rough coffin. Xan daubed some sigils of life and death on it, and Nathan's body was placed inside, the coffin then lowered into the earth where it was covered as Brun wept. Imoen and Yeslick had found a stone at the edge of the woods, and the dwarf managed to carve the young man's name onto it while Imoen inscribed around the edge. They put it in place, and the clerics and druid prayed to bless the ground and the soul of Nathan, giving their appeals for his easy transition into the afterlife and asking their respective Gods to accept his remains in the land.

The elderly farmer was touched by their efforts, and as dusk fell he offered them lodging in his home. Maiyn accepted graciously, but the party were unable to remain idle. While Imoen sat with the man, the others tended the animals and undertook some basic repairs that they saw around the buildings and fences. They were tired by the time they turned in; the home being too small to provide them all with beds, meaning most curled up on the floor in their bedrolls.

Coran pulled Maiyn close to him. "You have a good heart," he murmured as his arms wrapped around her sleepily. She smiled and closed her eyes. _I can do more though._

-----------------------

The next morning Imoen prepared breakfast for them all, and the companions prepared to leave. Brun had discovered their handiwork, and tears ran down his face as he thanked them - a mixture of fresh grief and gratitude for all the strangers had done. Maiyn lurked behind as the others filed out the gate of the farm, and she turned to the farmer.

"There is something else," she said, pulling a small pouch from her pack and handing it to the farmer. "We found this, and we think that Nathan had discovered it - which means, rightfully, that it's yours. I... I hope it's enough for you to find someone to help you run the farm."

The ranger swiftly turned and ran to catch up with her companions. Brun looked into the pouch she'd pushed into his hands, and his eyes widened as he discovered it was full of coin and gems. _Nathan never had this much,_ he thought to himself_, and I don't see how he could have found this down some hole..._ He looked back to the companions as they disappeared in the distance, marching steadily on towards their destination. There was easily enough to ensure his home was repaired properly, enough so he could employ someone to help with the farm work. He realised he didn't know any of their names.

-----------------------

"How much did you give him then?" Coran asked Maiyn as she caught up with them. She gave him a look. "I am just asking!" he exclaimed. "We are lacking armour, and the prices in the city may be more than you anticipate."

She smiled to him brightly. "I didn't actually require to dip into our own coin," she said. "Imoen found a veritable horde of treasure in the caves, obviously the bits the ankhegs didn't want to digest. Brun can make much more use of it than they can."

Coran grinned at her. "You would never survive as a thief," he mused. "You would die of hunger to ensure that anyone else looking low on fortune was eating well."

"I don't need to be a thief," she replied lightly. "I have you and Imoen to serve at that."

-----------------------

The massive structure rose directly ahead, spanning the wide river that stood between them and the city of Baldur's Gate. Maiyn looked beyond it silently, her gaze fixed on the walls of the city - it was _huge_.

Coran grinned as he noticed her awe. "Baldur's Gate," he said softly. "I _love_ this city! Come, let's cross!" He grabbed her hand, and together they ran across the bridge towards the immense gates. The others followed at a slightly more leisurely pace and the young lovers stopped when they reached the middle, Maiyn gazing over the stone parapet at the view. She looked south, seeing the river stretch into the distance, past the trees of Cloakwood that they'd become so familiar with, before it turned slightly, flowing beyond her range of sight.

She nestled into Coran's arm as he placed it around her shoulder, making the most of the quiet moment they were sharing. The breeze caressed them gently as it swept upstream, the sun peeking out from the clouds to grace them with its presence. Everything was still except for the river flowing below - no one else was crossing, save for their rapidly approaching companions.

Coran sighed as they got close, reluctantly removing his arm from the ranger, but allowing his hand to take its familiar place within hers. Together they followed the others to the gate, where they were met by a Flaming Fist guard who asked them to pay ten gold pieces for entry. Imoen settled the toll on behalf of the group, and they passed through, into a small court that separated the outer gate from the inner one. Maiyn could see the city beyond the walls, and excitement rose within her.

"Onward!" Imoen exclaimed, skipping over to her happily. "To a tavern!"

-----------------------

Maiyn regarded the city. Coran had already advised her to close her gaping mouth, saying it would only advertise her as a newcomer, a potential target for the thieves' guild which was located directly ahead of them. It was a large building, but nothing marked it as a guild house. Indeed, it had carefully been designed to look as if it were just several different homes, but the ranger knew to trust Coran's advice on such matters. She idly wondered what business he'd had with such an organisation to cause him to be so familiar with their base. A small shop was located to their right, and Imoen was desperately trying to persuade her to visit it, in the hope it would stock some pink tunics to replace the one she'd lost at the ankhegs. Maiyn, however, was intent on staring at her surroundings a little while longer, noting the large circular building at the end of the road that lead away from the square they found themselves in.

"That is Sorcerous Sundries," said Coran, and she giggled at the name. He smiled in amusement at her reaction. "It has many magical components for our spellthrowing friends, and..." He rustled in his pack for a second, then showed her what lay within. Maiyn gasped. "He may buy this ankheg shell - I had to cast aside a lot of old love letters to make room for this, so I hope you appreciate it!"

She grinned at him, and looked back to the scene before her. "What's that building?" she asked, pointing to a large structure located opposite the thieves guild.

"Ah," Coran smiled fondly. "The 'Elfsong' tavern."

"That sounds nice," said Maiyn approvingly.

"Well, not really," said Coran with a slight shrug. "It's the tavern of choice for the less honest members of Baldur's Gate society, but interesting nonetheless."

"So we should find a tavern elsewhere then?"

"My love," smiled Coran, "There are many inns in this city, but none would be good enough for you. The 'Helm and Cloak' may come close though, or perhaps the 'Three Kegs'."

Maiyn grinned. You shall have to guide us to them then," she said, "but first, we must visit this store before Imoen loses her voice with all her whining... though that may not necessarily be a _bad_ thing..."

-----------------------

"Hi, I'm Well-Adjusted Al, and my prices are sensible," said the storekeep, introducing himself to the mass of adventurers. "I used to be called Crazy Al, but therapy has convinced me that selling plate armour for three gold pieces and a small duck was no way to get ahead in business."

"Minsc would have to agree," said the berserker seriously. "Perhaps three gold pieces and a miniature giant space hamster would be reasonable though."

"Er, yes," said Al, giving the Rashemeni warrior a curious look. "What can I get you?"

"Do you have any pink tunics?" asked Imoen excitedly.

"Ah, I have a range of tunics just over there." He pointed to a rack of clothes on the far wall, and Imoen squealed in delight as she bounded over.

Maiyn sorted out ammunition for the others, and asked if he had much in the way of armour.

"I don't tend to have much in stock," he said thoughtfully, "but Sorcerous Sundries usually have bits and pieces lying around, trade-offs from magicians who need quick coin to purchase this season's fashionable scroll, and whatnot."

Xan glared darkly at the shopkeeper, but Maiyn grinned. "We may take a look in there then," she said, paying for the items the others had slowly accumulated. When they were all done, they wandered lazily down the road and entered the magical shop.

Maiyn noticed rows upon rows of shelves, all full of books, lining the circular walls in the dim light. Xan immediately drifted off to peruse the store's offering while Dynaheir led Imoen over to the counter to seek out components for them both. The others lingered at the doorway, and Maiyn noticed some stairs leading up to another level.

"I'll just be a moment," she said. "I'm just going to see if there's anything interesting upstairs."

The others nodded, and Coran headed over to haggle a price for the ankheg shells he'd lugged around in his pack with Jaheira and Khalid close behind, intent on enquiring about armour. The storekeeper regarded them all stonily, but his face lit up with glee when he saw the offering; Maiyn ventured upstairs as she heard the elven fighter's demands carrying to her ears... _'No, I think closer to 500 gold pieces would be appropriate, my good sir...'_

-----------------------

Maiyn was relieved to see that the upper level was slightly better lit then downstairs, and she was walking amongst the racks of magical supplies, when suddenly raised voices drew her attention. She found herself wandering towards the source, peering between a couple of stands.

"Xzar." The voice was that of a man, and Maiyn could make out a tall, arrogant looking mage, his face scowling as he looked at his target disdainfully. He was wearing a rich-looking, long black robe with a red and yellow trim. Three other mages in slightly less magnificent robes flanked him. "I am amazed at your effrontery."

"So many simple things amaze you. What does one more matter?" Maiyn grinned to herself, and craned her neck to look for the errant necromancer. She discovered him, Montaron at his side as usual, standing a little away, back to her as they faced the others.

"Watch your tongue, or lose it!" snapped the strange man. "Who is this spying on us?"

Maiyn started, realising she'd been seen, and prepared to make her excuses and leave. Xzar however had turned to see her, and he smiled warmly. "Ah, seeing you, Nieman, has blasted my manners... these are my serv... erm, colleagues, Maiyn, Montaron and Xzar," he purred.

Nieman returned his frosty gaze to the necromancer. "Xzar, I _know_ you and the halfling," he said, with an underlying hint of exasperation. "Why are you also introducing yourselves?"

"Why, for conspiracy of course..." Xzar's eyes had taken on their familiar glazed look. "Maiyn! This is Nieman... my colleague..."

"I am your superior!" the tall mage snapped. "We will discuss your attitude and your performance more fully at a later date - do be assured of that. However, Maiyn... your presence puts a better face on this matter." The mage turned to regard her. "I have gleaned enough of your activities - not from Xzar's miserable reports, but from witnesses who gladly expounded upon your feats - that I am pleased. I was not aware, however, that you travelled as a group..."

"Oh, erm, well," said Maiyn hesitantly, but the mage cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"It matters not," he said simply. "I must say I am impressed... to a degree."

"You are superior to Xzar?" she asked, composing herself. "In what way? Not lunacy, I hope." She muttered the last part as she glanced to the necromancer, but it was loud enough for the mage to hear.

"Hardly," he replied with a sneer, "though I do not wonder at your warped sense of judgement from such an example." He glared at Xzar briefly. "Know that I am Master of the Zhentarim of the Sword Coast."

"Be an impressive title if there were more'n ten o' us - includin' the six in this room," muttered Montaron darkly.

"The obverse of your arithmetic is that the present want of involvement measures the scope of future opportunity," responded Nieman dryly. "Do not forget that, halfling." Montaron merely snorted. "As for you Maiyn," he continued, ignoring the warrior, "you know that the common enemy here is no less than the Iron Throne. Put an end to their heinous crime and your reward shall be the high favour of the Zhentarim."

"Reward?" shouted Xzar suddenly. "Is that what you call it? To be shunted aside, ignored, shorn of help and lacking in bath oils? Ah, Maiyn..." The necromancer spun around to look at her, his eyes flashing with delight. "Help me kill this wretched fool, and I shall succeed to the Mastery _and_ I will be your friend for life! However long that may be..."

Maiyn had no chance to reply. "You _dare_ turn on me?" roared Nieman. "We shall see about that!"

-----------------------

Minsc had no interest in most of the shop's wares. There was little for a mighty warrior to browse among, since most of the magical weapons were stored behind the little shopkeeper's counter, and he did not seem to appreciate Minsc touching them.

The berserker stood by the stairs, waiting for the others to finish their business. _The small dwarf looks almost as impatient as I_, he thought, watching Yeslick pace up and down, muttering about how long it took to buy a few bat wings.

Minsc thought he heard voices from above him, and briefly entertained the notion of a brawl taking place upstairs. _Ah, it is a magical shop_, he reminded himself, _such things only happen in taverns and shops that sell proper items, like armour and swords!_ He went back to watching Dynaheir and Imoen, his protective nature always on guard for a threat to his beloved witch.

A rumbling noise from upstairs managed to distract him, and he turned, peering up. He was fairly certain he could see flashes and hear muted cries, and he frowned. _Perhaps the little mages are demonstrating something_. He shrugged, and turned back. A few more rumbles echoed down towards him, and even the storekeeper looked at the ceiling with a frown. Minsc just shrugged, but then a thought occurred to him. _Where is little Maiyn? She went upstairs! What if she in in danger!_

Minsc dashed up the stairs, and made his way through the numerous racks and stands until he found what must have been the source of the noises. Maiyn was standing there nonchalantly, looking fine. The four bodies on the floor did not look fine.

"Oh, Minsc," she said with surprise, noticing the berserker's appearance. "No one else came up did they?"

Minsc looked behind him, and shook his head. "They are all still busy purchasing," he said.

"Ah good," she replied, looking relieved. "Best not to mention this to them."

Minsc scratched his head with bewilderment, then registered the other two figures at the other side of the room. _Ah, the strange little mage and his short, hairy guardian!_ Before he could say anything, Maiyn had taken him by the arm, and was wheeling him back the way he'd come, downstairs to the others.

"Remember," she whispered, "better not to mention any of this to any of the others."

Minsc only nodded. He was confused.

-----------------------

"Ah Monty, our fair companion has left us once more." Xzar almost looked saddened by her abrupt departure, but Montaron snorted, hiding his own disappointment.

_"Ha ha!" Xzar exclaimed as Nieman fell. "I have done it! The boothell is gone! I shall...shall..." The necromancer stopped dancing around, and looked at the corpses beneath his feet. "Maiyn! What have you done?" He looked at the ranger, who was hastily putting her bow back across her shoulders. "You have slain the Master of the Zhentarim, and I... I will be blamed for it." He sighed. "Why is life so unfair mummy?"_

_"Face it down, mush," said Montaron gruffly. "No other hope for either o' us, noone back east is gonna know naught but what _we_ tell 'em anyways."_

_"Eh..." Xzar looked thoughtful, and a smile crept along his face. "That might play... of course! I shall report that we came here and found them in this deplorable state! I mean, look at them - not even fit for animating now. Such a waste. Our enemies must have done it! My genius! It has triumphed again!"_

_Montaron just snorted, and continued rummaging through the fallen mages belongings. Maiyn coughed slightly, reminding them of her presence._

_"I'll just be going now," she said quietly, edging away slowly._

_"Don't go yet!" exclaimed Xzar, clapping his hands in glee. "We are so good together, we are, we are, we are!"_

_The ranger glanced at Montaron, and he looked away abruptly. He didn't like the slightly fearful look she wore while she watched them - on their last encounter she'd seemed pleased to see them, but he guessed she'd had to - they'd saved her life, after all. Now they were even. _

_The heavy fall of running footsteps echoed around them, and the two Zhents looked up in surprise, backing silently away from the corpses. Maiyn turned around warily, tensing in preparation for repercussions, but her shoulders sagged with relief when she recognised the familiar face of her Rashemeni companion. Xzar and Montaron waited to see how many more of her companions would surface, but it seemed he was the only one investigating the strange noises he'd heard; within seconds, they'd both left._

Montaron muttered darkly to himself. Of all the people he'd expected to help them overthrow their superior, the good-hearted ranger hadn't been one. Not that he'd _minded_ seeing her again, but he'd noticed a new adornment around her neck, and had recognised it as a holy symbol. If there was something sure to turn Montaron off a woman, it was a holy symbol.


	27. When the Past Bites Back

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**When The Past Bites Back**

-----------------------

Maiyn nodded approvingly at new armour the Harpers had purchased. They quickly equipped the new sets, Imoen donning her mage robes with glee, and the ranger asked if everyone was done.

"Xan's still trying to find somethin'," said Imoen, "but we could wait for him outside."

Maiyn nodded, and herded everyone outside, shouting to Xan that they'd wait for him in the sunshine. The enchanter just nodded and returned to his shopping.

"After buyin' the armour we needed, and some other things," Imoen said as they exited the shop, "we're left with not much coin - despite Coran's sellin' of the shell."

Maiyn nodded, having expected as much. "We'll just need to find some quick and easy jobs before we try anything else," she said thoughtfully.

The companions crossed the road, and sat down on the benches under some trees that were grew along the side of the Elfsong Tavern. Minsc and Dynaheir trailed behind, the witch offering Boo a cracker from her pack. As they slowly made their way to join the others, Maiyn noticed a red-robed man head towards the two Rashemi with speed. She found herself standing up instinctively, causing Coran to follow suit.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Maiyn pointed to the robed figure and headed over to Dynaheir and Minsc herself. She wasn't the only one, Coran and the Harpers were not far behind, and the stranger paused before he reached his targets, regarding the group with a smug look.

"I see I have found my prey. (Though what lackeys are these that follow her?)" His voice was thick with an accent that Maiyn couldn't recognise.

"Who art thou?" asked Dynaheir, arching en eyebrow at him. "Thou who wears a robe of the most vivid... red colour."

The man sneered. "I am Edwin Odesseiron. (Though I am sure these untrained monkeys will not have heard of my skills.) I am here to exterminate the meddlesome witch that stands before me, and none shall stop me! (Especially not this collective group of simians.)"

"You want to kill Minsc's witch?" The berserker roared in fury, readying _Spidersbane _in his hands. The others had approached, curious as to the exchange. "You shall do no such thing evil mage! Minsc and Boo shall buttkick you into the age of righteousness!"

Edwin merely snorted, and waved his hands around mysteriously. A myriad of colours flowed from his fingertips, waving their way through the party.

"Argh! Minsc and Boo shall... shall... oh, Boo, Minsc is so tired..." The berserker suddenly slumped to the ground, fast asleep. Maiyn looked at him in horror. _This is not good_. Several other thuds signalled the falls of Jaheira, Khalid, Yeslick and Coran. Maiyn pushed Dynaheir back, realising that the red mage was casting again.

Kivan and Imoen had begun shooting at Edwin, but mirrors popped up around him almost instantly, and he immediately plunged into his next conjuration. Maiyn drew out her sword and jumped towards him, slashing at his illusions, causing the passing commoners to gasp in awe and pause to watch the battle, seemingly unaware of the danger they were in.

Edwin finished his spell, and pointed to where Dynaheir was standing. Kivan immediately ran at her, sweeping her off her feet as he carried her away towards the shelter of the Elfsong's walls. An almighty blast exploded where the witch had been standing as a fireball blew forth; flames flew out from the centre in all directions, hitting the unconscious party members and causing them to waken up suddenly, and on fire. Several townspeople had found themselves incinerated with the blast, causing the survivors to flee in terror, screaming and shouting.

"We order you to halt in the name of the Flaming Fist!"

"Blast and bother," muttered Edwin, noticing the law enforcers bearing down upon the scene. "No matter, next time I shall not fail. (And I will be sure to cause great pain to those oafs travelling with her!)" A strange portal suddenly appeared by the mage's side, and he darted through it, disappearing from sight as it snapped shut after him.

_Oh dear_, thought Maiyn, realising that the enforcers were still approaching, and now eying her companions suspiciously. At least they'd managed to extinguish the flames on them, although Yeslick's beard was singed and Jaheira had minor burns that she was tending. Kivan led Dynaheir back to the safety of the group, Minsc eternally grateful to the elf for protecting his witch.

"What on earth..." Xan appeared at the doorway of Sorcerous Sundries, regarding the crisp corpses of the citizens lying around with surprise. Maiyn had no time to explain.

"What happened here?" The leader of the Flaming Fist patrol approached Maiyn, and she quickly described the events. His expression remained impassive - she had no idea if he believed her or not. The same could be said of Xan's look.

"You will all come to the Flaming Fist Headquarters and discuss this matter with our commander."

Maiyn sighed, but knew there was no option but to oblige. Soon the whole city would know of their arrival, and it was only a matter of time until the word spread to the Iron Throne. She'd hoped they could keep a low profile for at least a few days. Reluctantly, the party allowed themselves to be herded away by the guards, looking sheepishly at the surviving witnesses. As they left the scene, Maiyn heard a familiar voice carry through the air.

"Oh Monty, look at all the bodies! Too bad they're quite so badly burned... I don't think we'll be able to salvage any from here..."

Maiyn turned quickly, and saw Xzar and Montaron standing amongst the bodies of the dead. Xzar was fully absorbed in his hunt to find a usable corpse, but the halfling's gaze was fixed on her, and she felt uncomfortable. He was looking at her in a most odd way - almost as if he was shocked.

-----------------------

"Greetings, I am Scar." The man regarded the group before him intently. He'd been told to expect ten of them, and he was studying them, wondering at how such a motley band had gained such a reputation as they had.

The young female elf was looking quite abashed. He had been surprised when she had stepped forward as the leader - several others looked to be much more experienced and capable, but whenever she'd spoke, they'd listened and obeyed. She commanded their respect, but not through force - almost as if it was through friendship. She had introduced herself as Maiyn - the one he had been waiting for. A small pendant on her chest hinted that she may have clerical powers, but he had been informed of her ranger talents.

Slightly behind her was the tallest of the elves. He looked as though he was a warrior of some sort, but Scar had learnt a long time ago not to judge people simply by first appearances. He was called Coran, it seemed, and he had been frowning at the other guards when Scar arrived, his stance showing a protective streak towards the leader.

At her other side were two half-elves, and he recognised their faces. Jaheira and Khalid were known to him, although it was not mutual. Their good deeds and work in and around Baldur's Gate preceded them when it came to authorities. He was not surprised to see them in her company.

A young human was behind them, standing next to a gruff looking dwarf. Imoen and Yeslick, they'd said their names were, and Scar had regarded them curiously. The human looked shiftily at her surroundings - the sign of a true rogue, he thought dryly. He had not failed to notice the magical ring on her fingers, however, and she seemed to be carrying a pack of spell components. The dwarf's holy symbol was on display for the world to see, and there could be no mistake in recognising him as a priest of Clangeddin.

The largest figure in the group had been referred to as Minsc. He was waving his hamster around as Scar spoke, which the commander found to be quite distracting. Next to him were two robed figures - more mages it appeared. They were known as Xan and Dynaheir - a Rashemeni witch and an elf from Evereska. He found this diversity interesting.

And last, but not least, was the final elven member - a stoic looking ranger it would seem, his hood drawn low over his face, and bow strapped to his back. He'd only muttered his name when he was asked - Kivan. Of them all, he seemed most bothered by the inconvenience of being dragged here to the Flaming Fist compound. His companions seemed more concerned with their tale of the red wizard being believed.

Scar had no reason to disbelieve it; the mage known as Edwin had come to his attention on more than one occasion, and the commander had become well aware of the levels the Thayvian mage would sink to, to achieve his missions. It was unfortunate he had been allowed to find the companions before the Flaming Fist themselves had, for now their presence in the city would become common knowledge much faster than he had wanted.

He sighed slightly, and continued with his introductions. "I am the second in command of the Flaming Fist here in the city of Baldur's Gate. My own commander, Duke Eltan, has expressed an interest in meeting with all of you; it has to do with your previous involvement with the Iron Throne."

He noticed their young leader start slightly at the mention of the merchant organisation, but she remained silent. "He would be obliged if you would take some time to see him," he continued encouragingly.

The young elf looked quickly to her companions before she spoke. "Are we to be charged with the deaths of the townspeople?" Her question was blunt.

"Ah, no," admitted Scar slowly. "We are... aware of the mage you spoke of, and have no reason to believe you are lying to us." She looked relieved, he noted, but it was fleeting. Her steely expression returned quickly.

"We have only just arrived in the city," she said simply. "We are tired, and wish to find lodgings and rest before we involve ourselves in any matters. If your commander wishes to speak to us, we will return tomorrow and listen to what he has to say."

Scar nodded. He had expected as much. "The Duke shall be pleased to see you at your convenience tomorrow then," he replied. "As shall I."

He watched the group as they filed out of the room. He could only hope that the stories he'd heard about them were true, and that they'd cooperate with the Flaming Fist in this matter. He gave a sigh as he sat back down at his desk. _ There is no point worrying about it until tomorrow_, he mused.

-----------------------

"Inn," said Maiyn simply as they escaped out into the city. She nudged Coran, letting him know it was his turn to lead for this endeavour. He quickly got an idea on what they could afford from Imoen, and thought for a moment.

"The Sturgeon is an acceptable establishment," he decided eventually. "It is the other side of town, but we can try it?"

Maiyn nodded, and followed him as he led the way through the throngs of people, turning from the main road to head down a quieter path that led towards an open space. A flash of red made Maiyn grab her sword angrily, and turn to the figure with her hand raised menacingly.

"You have a lot to answer-" she snarled, then jumped back in surprise. "Oh."

"Thou art quite adept, as Gorion had predicted," said the man with amusement. Maiyn was gasping in horror, and hastily re-sheathed her sword. "Good day to you young one, our paths cross once more. What marvellous happenstance that it should be in such a grand city as this!"

Maiyn nodded, inwardly yelling at herself for being so impulsive.

"Ah, I see by thine eyes, that thy have no time for idle banter," he continued, his eyes twinkling at her. "It is perhaps time for proper introductions - my name is Elminster, and I have heard nothing but tales of thy exploits in the time we have been apart."

Maiyn frowned slightly; the name, of course, was familiar, but she was sure she'd met this man before. Gorion had likely known him - he seemed to know everyone... but then she remembered - _the man we met after while Xzar was climbing the monument south of the Friendly Arms!_ Elminster seemed to notice her sudden recognition and he chuckled slightly, moving to her side and walking with her.

"Thou art destined to have quite the impact on the Sword Coast. Quite the burden for one so young," he mused thoughtfully. "All that seems to be left is to determine motive, but perhaps that is for another day."

"It is good to see you again," Maiyn finally managed to say. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, all citizens of the Sword Coast eventually pass through Baldur's Gate, and I knew thou wouldst as well. Forgive my continued meddling, but I believe it's warranted, especially considering the pressures thou art no doubt confronting. My pestering of thee certainly pales in comparison to the influence thou've felt from others, including thine old self. Gorion raised thee as best he could, but 'tis hard indeed to overcome what is bred in the bone. Much more so in this case I would imagine."

Maiyn felt slightly uneasy with his words, and she looked around uncomfortably. "So what is it you wish of me?"

"I was about to ask this very same question of thee!" exclaimed Elminster. "Thou've come quite far and though my answers are often less than obvious, I hope they help a little. Gorion often chided me for my obliqueness, though he was fond of a little verbal hide and seek as well."

Maiyn nodded, and smiled as she recalled Gorion's deliberately cryptic hints to Imoen and Maiyn about where he had hidden small gifts for them when they were children. "What can you tell me of my father?" she asked quietly.

"He was long my friend," replied Elminster softly, "and we talked often, though less after he settled down with thee and Imoen. He was quite the traveller in his day, but he never regretted his new role as foster father. He felt a stable childhood for you both - especially for thee - would better prepare for... well, the problems that would eventually come. He cared deeply for thee, and Imoen. I hope this was not lost."

Maiyn shook her head. "We loved him as our own father," she said simply. "He was a good man, but... I think he wanted us to walk our own paths." She remembered the dream she'd had shortly after his death, when he'd smiled at her as she turned from the path that presented itself through the wood.

"I was not suggesting thou did otherwise," said Elminster solemnly as he halted. He placed a hand on Maiyn's shoulder, and looked straight into her eyes as he spoke. "Whatever the motives, independence is always a wise course to follow. My worry is that thy lineage is harder to escape than most - thou've bad blood in thee, and though Gorion did what he could to teach thee well and true, thy blood is also hungry. It will not let thee go without a fight. For better or worse, what's bred in the bone will be dealt with in time. I trust that thee is ready to face what is within thee?"

Maiyn nodded, assuming he was referring to her seeking justice for Gorion's death. "I know little of what is to come," she admitted, "but I will do what is best."

Elminster smiled. "I am sure the future will be kind to thee. For now I give my best wishes, and a few names that will serve thee well. Scar, of the Flaming Fist is a good man - I believe thy has already met him?" Maiyn nodded. "He is well worth trusting. His superior, Duke Eltan, is a good sort also. Both are to be believed when they speak." Elminster removed his hand from her shoulder and looked around.

"Well, I take my leave and wish thee and thy companions well," he said, offering a little wave before he wandered off back towards the Flaming Fist building. Maiyn watched him go with mixed feelings.

"What was he saying?" asked Imoen, materialising at her side. Maiyn asked Coran to continue to the inn, and explained to her friend the discussion she'd had.

"Well, if Elminster is interested in ya, ya must be doing somethin' right," noted Imoen. Maiyn grinned and nodded, her gaze seeking out Coran. He was walking at the head of the group, alone, his hood pulled down so his face was almost entirely shrouded. The ranger grinned to Imoen mischievously as she stalked up to him.

Before he could react to her presence, Maiyn had pulled his hood down even further, running away as she giggled. Jaheira rolled her eyes at the show of childishness, while Coran stopped in his tracks and called out.

"Do you think I will chase after you? No, I won't! Come back here and get your kiss!"

Maiyn's lilting laughter caused him to pull his hood back, and his keen sight sought out her presence, spotting her hiding behind the mighty form of Minsc. The berserker was looking confused at her actions, but she ran off laughing before he could ask her what was wrong. Coran was not far behind her, and he caught her easily, spinning her round to face him.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" he grinned, but she silenced him with a kiss which he heartily approved of. They were spending a few minutes doing silly things, young and carefree and waiting for the others to catch up with them, when they heard the voice.

"Coran?"

-----------------------

Maiyn had hastily stepped back from Coran when the human woman called out his name. The ranger looked at her, noting her beautifully kept hair, long and golden with the slightest curls running through it; her piercing green eyes and her pretty, youthful face. She was wearing a resplendent gown, a deep shade of red with a gilded trim that matched her ringlets.

Coran was looking at her with surprise and familiarity - there was no doubting he recognised her, but his expression implied that the meeting wasn't welcome by him. _An old flame I guess_, Maiyn sighed to herself. The others had approached and were watching the scene intently from a safe distance; Maiyn fought the urge to head over to them.

"So you've come back to the city, coward," she said coldly to the fighter. She regarded him with contempt, but Maiyn noticed a hint of something else in her features. _Sorrow?_

"What brought you back?" she asked, not waiting for him to reply. "Are you looking for another girl to seduce with your deceitful promises?" Maiyn felt very uncomfortable, and she looked quickly to her other companions. They all wore serious expressions with the exception of Xan who seemed to be uncomfortable with the show.

"Now Briel..." Coran began.

"Perhaps you'd care to know that you have a daughter?"

Coran just stared at the woman, and Maiyn let out a tiny gasp. She moved quietly over to Imoen, and the thief took her hand supportively. The ranger didn't want to witness any more of this, but she had no choice - the woman didn't seem to be eager to go.

"I have a daughter?" asked Coran. His gaze shifted quickly to Maiyn for a split second, and it was enough to read the hurt on her features. "That's... that's... aah, wonderful..."

"Surprised that your fling had consequences?" Briel's eyebrow arched. "My husband was none too pleased when my daughter turned out to be a half-elf." Coran winced. "You remember Yago, don't you?" she continued. "He went into a fury and nearly killed me. He cursed little Namara..." Briel's anger disappeared almost instantly as she spoke of her child, her voice almost breaking.

"He... he cursed her," she repeated, tears running down her cheeks. "She won't even live to see her first birthday..."

Coran looked horrified, but he said nothing. Maiyn pulled her hand gently free from Imoen and approached the warring duo. "Can nothing cure her?" she asked gently.

Briel spun around to look at the ranger, instant jealousy flaring up in her. "I can't cure her," she said, back to her original icy tone, "only Yago can reverse it."

"Her name's Namara..." Coran said, as if he was in a trance. "Curse? What curse? Slow down and let me..."

"Enough!" shouted the human. "It is bad enough I live on knowing my daughter will die, than to also be faced with her lying father." She turned and quickly walked off without a look backwards. Maiyn looked to Coran, but he seemed to be in shock. She sighed, and ran after the human alone.

"Wait!" she called as she caught up with Brielbara. "You are a mage yourself?"

The woman nodded, but the look of distrust was still evident in her eyes. She had obviously seen Coran and Maiyn's antics before her interruption, and had figured out she was his latest fling. Maiyn tried to ignore this for now, and pressed on with her questions.

"You say your husband can reverse the spell," she said softly, "so does that mean it is in his spellbook? If we obtained it, could you use it yourself?"

"I... I'm not sure," admitted the mage hesitantly. Maiyn could tell that she was still unwilling to trust her, but she wouldn't - she couldn't - let Coran's child die without trying to help.

"Isn't it worth a try?"

"I would try anything to help her!" Brielbara's eyes flashed at the elf, and Maiyn nodded silently. "He has been spending his nights at the Low Lantern since he left me. He has a room there."

"We shall go and retrieve his book." Maiyn said it confidently, and the woman regarded her with a hint of surprise. "Can you meet us at the Sturgeon? We will be heading there to find lodgings."

The mage nodded and left swiftly. Maiyn watched her walk away, her mind in overdrive.

-----------------------

The Low Lantern was a boat that had been made into a tavern, resting at the docks of the city. Maiyn, Coran, Minsc and Dynaheir entered it through the hatchway, looking around for any sign of their target. The others had been sent to find the Sturgeon and wait there - the combined forces of Imoen and Kivan assuring Maiyn that they would be fine navigating the city.

Minsc led the way along the narrow interior, dodging patrons as he took in his surroundings. Another hatch led down to another level, slightly less busy, and Maiyn approached the barkeep to ask him where their private rooms were. He pointed to a small hole in the far wall and she thanked him.

The hole led to some stairs, leading down to the very bowels of the ship. Only three rooms were there, and the first two were empty. Maiyn tried the third door, discovering it was locked; Coran pick it quickly and the door swung open, a bald, middle-aged human man scowling at them as he stood from his bed.

"Is that him?" whispered Maiyn. Coran's look was steely as he nodded.

"What in the Nine Hells are the lot of you doing, trying to come into my room?"

Maiyn put a restraining hand on Coran's arm - _Let me do the talking_, it said. He grit his teeth.

"We're here to cure the curse you put on Brielbara's daughter," she said calmly. He stared at her, sneering with disgust.

"So the bitch hired some adventurers to get a cure for her precious daughter?" Maiyn felt Coran tense, but she still held him. "She should have sent some up to the task, instead of you rabble."

"A mage who uses his knowledge to curse a child is to be condemned!" exclaimed Dynaheir. Maiyn looked at the witch with some surprise. "Is there no shred of goodness in thine heart that thou wouldst do such a thing? Thy wife and her lover wronged thee, but thou didst the most vile deed out of the three of ye involved!"

"A mage who does not use his knowledge as he pleases is a fool!" shouted Yago, shaking with rage. "And I think I know just how to apply mine!"

Maiyn let go of Coran's arm, and the elf reached Yago before the human could even register his charge. One swift blow was all it took, but Coran didn't stop there, and Minsc had to pull Coran away, trying to calm the furious elf and prevent him from dismembering the body even further.

Dynaheir quickly located the spellbook they needed, and they left the inn quickly, getting out into the cool evening air. Coran went to stand at the edge of the docks, staring out to the sea with blank eyes and Maiyn signalled for the Rashemi to give him a few moments. Eventually he turned back to them, nodding grimly as he set off to the Sturgeon.

-----------------------

"Tell me... did you get the book?"

Maiyn nodded to Brielbara, and Dynaheir handed over the spellbook they'd found on Yago's body. The young human immediately started weeping with relief, dashing up to her room to see if she could manipulate the magic to reverse the curse. The companions sat in an uneasy silence as they waited - Coran had asked to use another tavern for their own rest when he realised Brielbara was staying there, and Maiyn had nodded. _"We will find one when she has tried the spellbook_," she'd assured him. Almost an hour had passed before the human came back down to the common room.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much," she sobbed. "It worked, and I owe you everything. If there is ever anything I can do for you..."

Maiyn shook her head and just placed her hand on the woman's arm briefly. Brielbara's eyes moved to her - the distrust was gone, the coldness had mellowed. Maiyn called for the others to prepare to leave, and looked over to Coran. He was still caught in his own world, and hadn't said a word since he'd spoken of the location of the Low Lantern. Brielbara's gaze also fell to him and she slowly walked over to his side.

"What about you Coran? Are you planning on leaving again too?" Her voice was softer than it had been before, and he regarded her with some surprise. "Do you not even want to try to be a father?"

Coran stood abruptly, and moved away slightly. "I'm sorry Briel, but we... we have been over this already - and you said that-"

"That you are an idiot." She'd composed herself, her coldness returned. "Go if you want, but maybe one day you'll figure out what it is you want, elf."

Coran just sighed.

"Do you not even want to see Namara?" asked the human. "She has your eyes... elven eyes."

"I..." Coran looked lost. "I... Briel, I do not know."

"I curse the day I set eyes on you Coran," Brielbara said quietly.

"I am sorry beautiful," sighed Coran, "but there is really nothing I can do for you or your child." He turned to the others. "Come, let us go."

Without another word he strode out of the tavern without a single glance back. Maiyn looked over to Brielbara, and their eyes met. Maiyn could see the hurt that lay within them, a shared hurt that was mirrored in her own expression, just experienced from a different angle. There was no longer any hostility or anger between them; but each was a reminder of the other's pain.

-----------------------

The fighter led the way down a short alley to a nearby tavern. Called 'The Blushing Mermaid', Maiyn didn't hold out much hope for it, but it was getting late and they needed to find somewhere. They all packed into the cramped entrance of the inn, Maiyn looking around the dim surroundings to locate the bar and, more importantly, the barkeep, when a large ogre lumbered over to them.

"Hummmm. I be Larze," he said. "You be Maiyn."

Maiyn immediately tensed, and turned slowly to regard the huge figure.

"Don't deny it," he continued slowly. "You should not have come to Baldur's Gate. You given many warning before, but you ignore them. Now you must pay. Sorry, but Larze must kill."

"I'm not Maiyn," she lied. "Do we look like a party of fearsome adventurers?" Her hand waved over her closest companions. Xan and Imoen were almost leaning on each other, weary from the wandering around and Yeslick was trying to unknot a bit of his beard. "We're just some travellers looking for a room for the night.

"Larze has seen pictures, you look like Maiyn."

"No no no," said Maiyn, wondering about said pictures. "Maiyn is a... juggernaught of destruction, with, er, flaming red eyes and a roaring voice! My companions and I are just normal folks."

"Huh?" The ogre frowned in concentration. "But you look like picture. It had no fire eyes or big voice. But pictures don't have voices. Hmmm. Me confused."

"Maybe you should go somewhere well lit and take another look at the picture," replied the ranger, hoping she sounded encouraging. "We can wait right here!"

"Yes!" The ogre seemed pleased with this idea. "Larze will go and see for sure, and you will wait here until Larze comes back."

Maiyn sighed with relief as Larze began to lumber off, then flinched as Minsc spoke. He was at the rear of the group, and had obviously not been listening to the conversation at all, but his resounding voice carried across most of the tavern as he called out to his leader.

"...yes Boo? I'll ask. Maiyn! Do we have any apples left? Boo says he's got this craving for apples, and..."

Larze froze, and slowly shuffled back to face the group. Maiyn tried to smile pleasantly at him.

"Maiyn! It is you!" he roared. "DIE!"

The companions quickly glared at Minsc before they dodged the ogre's charge.

"Why the long faces?" asked the puzzled berserker, readying his sword for the fight. "Glorious battle awaits and then Boo shall get his apples, for he can wait you know! GO FOR THE EYES BOO, GO FOR THE EYES! Rargh!"


	28. Plans and Bonds

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Plans and Bonds**

-----------------------

Maiyn sat alone in her room, huddled on her bed as her thoughts went over the day's events. It had certainly been an interesting start to their time in the city, and one she would quite happily redo if she'd been able to. They at least had found enough rooms at the inn, but Coran had retired as soon as he was handed his key and she'd had no chance to talk to him. A knock at her door made her sigh. She was fed up of Imoen and Jaheira checking in on her, even though they meant well. She sat in silence, hoping they'd think she was asleep or in reverie, and go away. Another knock showed their persistence, and she scowled slightly to herself.

"Maiyn." Coran's voice was low, but enough to make her leap from her sitting place and open her door. The fighter was standing there, his eyes on the ground. He looked older than Maiyn could remember, the shock of the days revelation having a profound effect.

"May I have a word with you?" His voice was quiet.

"Of course," she replied, allowing him to enter her room. He sat down on the chair by her window, and she back on her bed, looking at him cautiously, preparing for the worst. "What is it?"

"I... I would like very much to go back and talk to Briel again." Maiyn tensed. "The girl might need help, and I feel that I have wronged her... Can we go meet with her?"

"We?" asked Maiyn. She relaxed slightly.

Coran nodded to her, and moved to sit beside her. "We... I know this is a shock, but... we are still..." His voice faded completely as he looked at her.

She nodded slightly, and he sighed with relief. "I thought... that is why I asked for my own room..." Maiyn hushed him, and pulled him close for a tight embrace. "We can go and see Briel whenever you wish," she said softly. "But... you need to sort this out before we can discuss... us. No matter what though, I will be your friend."

He nodded, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Can we go now?"

-----------------------

Brielbara looked to Coran, waiting for him to say his piece. Maiyn had walked over to the window, trying to hide in the shadows of the corner of the room as much as she could. She felt as if she were intruding on private matters.

"I did a lot of thinking and... I came to apologise, Briel..."

"Apology?" She stared at the elf. "What do I need an apology for? Would it put food on Namara's plate and clothes on her back? Or should I sing your apology as a lullaby for her, when she would not stop crying for her father?"

Coran looked taken aback. "Eh, Briel, slow down! I came to offer my help as well. I know, that we disagree about my... lifestyle, and that you are too noble to be a thief's mate..."

"Coran, why must you be so incredibly stubborn about it?" she said, her voice sharp. "You are going to end up in prison or hanged for a bandit, silly elf. I know you have a better heart than that... why would not you..."

"Briel, Briel... please, let us spare the further details of our favourite argument to Maiyn," said Coran quietly. Brielbara tensed, reminded of the presence of the ranger, and Maiyn shifted uncomfortably. "The City of Baldur's Gate needs something newer than that to listen to. I am not cut out for becoming a merchant or some other respectful member of a society."

"A pity..."

Coran shrugged. "Maybe. Briel, I promise you that every time I'd come into money, Namara and you will have..."

"I see," she interrupted, her voice pained. "Coran, I feel that you are sincere, and that you do want to help. However, I am afraid that will not be enough, not with your peculiar notion on what responsibility is. I have an idea, though, on how you can help."

"What would you have me do, Briel?" he asked. "I agree to anything - except for settling down, of course..."

"It has been rough going for us lately with Namara sick and my husband plotting against us... he took all, Coran! House, money, everything. I can hardly get by, and I am so tired... would you take Namara with you and take care of her for a while to give me some time to get back to my feet?"

Maiyn's eyes widened as she watched the discussion, but she stayed quiet. Coran seemed to be shocked into silence for a few minutes.

"Briel... are you sure?" he asked eventually. "I lack knowledge on baby care. I doubt that I can... you know... feed the baby and... and do whatever else you have to do. Actually, I know nothing of babies at all."

"Then it is past time that you learnt." Brielbara was firm.

"Briel!" protested Coran. "Not that I refuse, but won't it be dangerous for a child to travel with me? We are constantly fighting for our lives and..."

"We have a few days worth of rest," interrupted Maiyn. "There is no need for us to be anywhere more dangerous than the confines of the inn and city parks for a while." Brielbara gave the ranger a brief, soft smile of thanks.

"Then it is no more dangerous for her in your company than in that place in the bowels of this city I keep her now," stated Brielbara, turning back to Coran. "I never know if she won't be sold to some slavers or killed out of spite by some lowlife while I am away."

"Well, if that's what you want me to do, I will do it," Coran said, defeated by the two women.

"Good." Brielbara smiled to him. "Thank you, Coran. And do not look so sour, you might come to enjoy it."

-----------------------

Maiyn awoke the next morning wondering what to tell the others. Coran had decided to take Namara to his own room, and she had left him to go. He seemed reluctant to let the ranger be close to him while he had his daughter, despite her willingness to help him, but she had said nothing, and watched him retire in silence. She went to the common room to find the Harpers awake. She quickly explained what had happened the previous evening, and Jaheira threw her an amused look.

"Coran is being a father?" She snorted slightly. "Whatever next? Minsc speaking wisely?"

Maiyn frowned at her slightly, but was in no mood for an argument. She asked them to let the others know when they appeared, and she went to knock on Coran's door lightly. She didn't want to waken him up, and was surprised when he answered the door, fully clothed and looking tired.

"Maiyn? What a beautiful vision you are..." he said, stifling a yawn. "I am sorry, my fair Lady. Will you be merciful and tell me that I am dreaming of you and it's not the time to get up already? I... I am exhausted. Namara got a bit agitated during the night, and would not stop babbling. And she tried to chew on the fletching of the arrows...the magical ones, too... and..."

Maiyn gently pushed him aside, and went over to the crib that they had managed to obtain from the barkeep. The half-elven baby was lying on her back, looking wide awake. Maiyn found herself smiling as she looked down at her, and she reached out to pick her up gently, letting her rest in her arms the way she'd seen some of the nursing mothers who visited Candlekeep do.

Namara cooed gently, staring back up at the unfamiliar face, completely unperturbed. Maiyn ignored Coran's anxious glance, and swatted him away as he flit around her. She walked over to the window, holding Namara up slightly so she could see outside. The half-elf's small hands reached out, pointing randomly as birds fluttered past the window, and Coran slowly relaxed, sitting on the bed, watching them with sleepy eyes.

Maiyn looked around and smiled. "I do not think that a longer rest will hurt. Go back to sleep, my dear, and let me try to lull Namara... while we still have arrows left." She grinned mischievously, and Coran smiled in return.

"Maiyn, your kindness is surpassed only by your beauty," he said softly. "Are you sure you can lull her though? You can practice on me... if you are uncertain, that is."

Maiyn grinned, and slowly wandered over to Coran's bed, instructing him to get comfortable. When he was settled, she carefully climbed up beside him, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder while Namara nestled into her embrace.

"Let my dreams be as beautiful and kind as you look with Namara," he murmured.

Softly she sang a nursery rhyme that Gorion himself had sung to her when she was a child. Before she'd even finished the first verse, both Coran and Namara were peacefully asleep.

-----------------------

Coran awoke to find Maiyn still by his side, and he sat up slowly, stretching and yawning, then regarded the young elf as she held his child. Namara was still nestled into the ranger's arms, and Maiyn was absent-mindedly stroking the child's tufts of hair as she smiled to him.

"There is the saying, 'Luck be a Lady'," Coran said as he gazed at them both fondly. "And it seems to me that you are both my lady and my luck."

Maiyn looked up to him, and was surprised to realise he was talking about her, and not Namara. She grinned. "I think that title rightfully belongs to this little lady."

Coran shook his head softly. "I met with her because of you... It was the greatest surprise in my life. When I saw the child, my heart went cold, for thoughts of what you were going to do. I was expecting you to begin berating me every time you were cross for Namara's existence. Yet, you insisted on me doing something... good. I was lucky that it was you by my side that day, or as the Seldarine know I would have acted like selfish brat and I would never have seen her again."

"Why should I be cross with something that you have done long ago? I knew you had a past and accepted it." Maiyn's voice was quiet, and her eyes were fixed on the slowly rousing Namara.

Coran quietly sat beside her, putting his arm around the ranger, and turning her face gently to look at him. "Since meeting you, I have been through hair-raising adventures, and amazingly have managed to keep my head attached to my shoulders. There is ever a coin to buy meat and wine, and to pay for a room in the city; and to add to that I have done something... well... noble."

"Since meeting you, I have had to restrain you from fits of suicidal bravery, wasting coin, and abandoning your own child." Maiyn's eyes were twinkling, betraying her tease.

"Hey, it is you who is happy to hand our out coin!" he protested with a smile. "But really, do not I bring at least a little bit of happiness into your life?"

Maiyn was distracted by the now wakened Namara, and gently handed her over to her father. "You do," she said as she stood up, holding up her hand with her fingers about an inch apart. "About this much."

"Oh, I should try harder then," Coran grinned, letting Namara play with the button on his tunic.

"I have to go and see Duke Eltan now you have awoken," said Maiyn softly. "Some of the others intend to go with me, and we will just listen to see what he has to say. I don't plan to act on anything until Briel has picked up Namara again, because I don't want her getting into any danger - and I don't want to do anything dangerous without you by my side."

Coran beamed a smile to her. "I shall be free to be involved again soon," he said.

Maiyn nodded. "But I want you to enjoy your time with your daughter and get to know her. I will be around if you need anything." She bent forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead, caressed Namara's cheek gently, and left the room.

"My dear ranger," sighed Coran, speaking to himself as he looked at the closed door. "You're acting as if you should be giving us a wide berth, when all we'd really like is your company. Isn't that right Namara?"

Namara cooed.

-----------------------

Maiyn reported to the Flaming Fist compound with Jaheira, Khalid and Imoen in tow. They were escorted inside, and Scar was summoned almost immediately to see them. He seemed relieved by their presence, but asked after their absent companions.

"The others have personal businesses to attend to," said Maiyn quietly. Elminster had advised her to trust both Scar and Duke Eltan, but she still felt quite wary. The city was still new to her, and she felt quite overwhelmed by the size and amount of people. It would take some adjusting for her to feel comfortable enough to trust anyone outside her party.

Scar nodded, and led them up a spiral staircase into what appeared to be someone's personal quarters. An older man was waiting there, seemingly for them - his brown beard and hair, unlike Scar's, was dappled with grey, but both men were tall and muscular.

"Let me introduce you to Duke Eltan, one of the Lords of the City, Commander of the Flaming Fist, and member of the Lord's Alliance."

The older man bowed his head formally, and smiled. "I am glad to see that you have come," he said, his voice warm and welcoming. "I know that such a meeting is unusual, but in these circumstances it is necessary. I would first ask what involvement you've had with the merchant's society known as the Iron Throne."

Maiyn hesitated and looked at the Harpers. Jaheira gave her a slight nod, encouraging her to speak frankly.

"We have investigated the operations taking place in the mines at Nashkel and Cloakwood," she said cautiously. "At both, we found notes of evidence of the involvement of the leaders of the Iron Throne, and we also found a link to a bandit encampment we destroyed north from Peldvale."

Duke Eltan nodded slowly. "From what I've been told you've been quite a thorn in the side of the Iron Throne. I'm interested in you because of the obvious hatred they hold for you." Maiyn raised an eyebrow quizzically, and the Duke smiled. "The bounty notices my men have been finding. We have reason to believe they are linked."

"Ah." Maiyn had kept the one they had found on Larze's corpse, and she had become obsessed over its likeness.

_"Is my nose really that big?" Maiyn asked in a horrified tone, staring at the notice. Imoen tried to prise it from her grasp as she stared at it, transfixed by her likeness. None of the other notes had featured a detailed drawing of their target, and the ranger couldn't help comparing herself to it._

_"Nah," said Imoen, supportively. "Well, it's as big as the picture says, but I wouldn't say that it's big..."_

_Maiyn glared at her friend, but her attention was drawn back to the scroll soon enough, and she poured over it seriously._

_"Do I really frown like that?" she said. _

_"Well," said the thief, noticing that the ranger was wearing a remarkably similar scowl right at that moment. "I wouldn't say you were incapable of that expression."_

_Maiyn looked at her with distress and the human managed to snatch the paper from her hands. The ranger protested, but the thief stuffed it in her bag._

_"You're obsessing over it, and now it's gone," said Imoen firmly. "C'mon girl, we have things to do!"_

The ranger's attention was drawn from her memory by the Duke's voice as he went on with his speech.

"The recent activities of the Iron Throne have been brought to my attention, and I'm very dubious about their intent. I think it is far too easy to blame the recent occurrences on the Zhentarim, although the evidence does point to them."

"I do not believe it is the Zhentarim," said Maiyn confidently, recounting the scene she'd witnessed in Sorcerous Sundries, but carefully neglecting to mention Xzar's push for ultimate power.

"Interesting," said Duke Eltan quietly, looking to Scar. The younger man nodded his agreement at the assessment, and the Duke continued. "That would back up what we suspected - that the Zhentarim have little to profit, but the Iron Throne has much to gain. Unfortunately, with Amn threatening war over the crisis, my hands are tied. I cannot act against the Iron Throne without proof. This is where I would ask for your help."

"We would be happy to do whatever we can," said Jaheira.

"First, Scar has a task we would like you to look into. It involves a rival mercantile consortium called the Seven Suns Coster. He will give you the details, and from the information we gather with that we shall be able to deduct if it has anything to do with the suspicions surrounding the Iron Throne."

"What is the task?" asked Maiyn.

"You will be paid for it," Scar said quickly. "You will need to infiltrate the Coster, to work out why their leadership has been acting strangely of late - selling off valuable assets, while neglecting many more profitable trading ventures."

"Considering the importance that the trading Coster holds over the economy of our city," added Duke Eltan, "we are quite upset."

"I have spoken to the head of the Seven Suns, a man called Jhasso, and he rudely rebuffed me," snorted Scar, "telling me to mind my own business. I've known him for many years and this isn't his usual behaviour."

Maiyn nodded. "We can certainly send a few of our companions to investigate this matter for you. What then? What of the Iron Throne?"

Eltan smiled. "When you have finished with the Seven Suns, you will need to break into the Iron Throne compound - a difficult task in itself. I am sure however that you have the wherewithal to make it through, and you will receive 2000 gold pieces for each mission - a worthy sum, I am sure you agree. It is vitally important that you visit the Seven Suns first, however much your own personal agenda is against the Iron Throne, for any information we can gather about the situation can only be in our benefit."

Maiyn nodded. "You wish us to discover if there is a link between the Iron Throne and Seven Suns, while investigating the odd occurrences at the trading Coster, then to break into the Iron Throne and acquire evidence to link them to the bandit raids and iron crisis?" she asked, confirming what she'd understood.

"Exactly," smiled Duke Eltan.

Maiyn sighed inwardly but nodded once more. She hoped noone in the group was averse to snooping.

-----------------------

She'd gathered them all in the common room with the exception of Coran who was still busy with Namara. Imoen had been last to arrive, barely able to stop giggling as she described how much difficulty Coran was having as he tried to bathe his daughter.

Maiyn briefly went over the meeting with Duke Eltan and Commander Scar. "I only want a few people to go to the Seven Suns," she said in conclusion to her report, "to draw as little attention as possible. I don't think it will be dangerous, more just a case of finding information from people, so... who'd like to volunteer?"

Imoen's hand darted up into the air, and Maiyn grinned. "Okay sis, you're leading this one."

The young thief gasped. "You're not going?"

Maiyn shook her head and stood up. "I have... other things I need to deal with before we get to the Iron Throne. I know you're more than capable, but I'd recommend taking Auntie Jaheira," grinned Maiyn to the giggling Imoen, ignoring the druid's frosty glare, "or Khalid, or both since they know as much as I do about what was said."

Imoen nodded, and Maiyn stood up and excused herself. She had matters much closer to her heart to deal with first, and she had every confidence in her friend's abilities.

"Right, I think that Jaheira, Dynaheir and Minsc should come with me," she heard the human say as she left. "We'll need to start thinkin' of a plan..."

-----------------------

Coran had somehow managed to get Namara dressed all by himself, although Maiyn did have to point out that her tiny white vest was on the wrong way round. Imoen had told him she'd returned from the Flaming Fist, so he'd tracked her down to her room and now he was trying to make it clear that he wanted to spend time with her.

"We thought we would go out and see some of the sights of the town," he said casually, having fixed Namara's errant clothing.

Maiyn nodded. "It's a pleasant day, I am sure she'll enjoy it."

"We, er... well, we thought maybe..."

Maiyn stayed quiet as she watched him, slightly amused by his newfound hesitancy.

"Well, would you like to maybe come with us?" he managed at last.

"Would you like me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I... we didn't!" Coran exclaimed, slightly exasperated. Maiyn just grinned, and nodded. The fighter beamed happily, and together they left the inn, passing Kivan on the way out who offered Maiyn the slightest hint of a smile.

"There is a small market just over towards the castle," said Coran thoughtfully. "We could go to it, if you wanted?"

"You know what there is here better than I," replied Maiyn serenely. "I'm quite happy to follow you."

"It can, er, well, get busy sometimes, with all the locals," said Coran, trying to sound completely indifferent. "Perhaps you should take my arm to avoid us losing each other, and you getting lost."

Maiyn grinned at his serious face. "That would be a terrible happening," she agreed, holding out her arm for him to take. "It suits you, having a girl at each side."

Coran grinned, deftly avoiding Namara's grab for his nose. "I always thought it might," he admitted thoughtfully, "but I'd never envisaged it to be quite like this..."

-----------------------

Jaheira and Imoen were discussing their plans for the Seven Suns when Khalid left them. He'd spotted Xan going outside rather sombrely shortly after Maiyn had departed with Coran and the baby and he decided he should check up on the morose enchanter.

Xan hadn't been himself for a few weeks. He'd always been depressed, of course, ever since they rescued him, but there seemed to be a new dimension to his sadness now and Khalid suspected he knew the reasons. The change in mood had certainly coincided with Branwen's death, but Khalid suspected it went back slightly further than that. The enchanter and the priestess had been civil to each other, but he'd seen no sign to suggest her death had affected Xan any more than the others - certainly, Maiyn seemed to be the one who took it hardest. No, it seemed as though Xan's odd behaviour was influenced by Coran's joining the party.

His antagonisms and argumentative tendencies with the group had settled slightly after they'd left the Friendly Arms, but he'd become more withdrawn than ever and sometimes he was barely noticeable in their presence. Not even a '_We're all doomed_' crossed his lips as they marched any more.

Khalid had to admit to himself, that he would have been happier to see Maiyn develop an interest in the enchanter; doom saying and morose as he was, he had an honourable background, and he cared for the ranger. Khalid had seen them talking before, and learnt of his offers of shared reveries, which Maiyn had accepted gladly to avoid her nightmares. It had seemed only like a matter of time until something else blossomed from it.

But then Coran had joined. It hadn't taken long for the Harpers to realise that the older elf's wiles were endearing Maiyn to him quite rapidly, but he had been pleasantly surprised to watch her hold out on him for so long. _And now she has to witness his past indiscretions come back to haunt him_, he thought sadly. She didn't seem particularly bothered though - she'd even been seen dreamily cooing at the child.

_Attaching herself to the child will just make her hurt even worse_,Jaheira had said to him. He couldn't help but agree; when their relationship invariably ended due to Coran's ways, she would not only lose her first 'love', but she would lose the bond with a child that wasn't hers. He knew that he and Jaheira had to discuss that with her soon.

Xan, however, could barely seem to see Maiyn and Coran together, let alone complete with his child. He made every effort to be somewhere else and had looked a strange mixture of shocked and satisfied when the woman had confronted Coran the previous day. There was certainly some link to it and his moods, and Khalid was determined to get to the bottom of it. He'd spotted the enchanter sitting on one of the town's many benches, just away from the entrance, and he took a deep breath and wandered over.

-----------------------

Coran guided Maiyn deftly through the crowd, even with Namara clinging to his other side. The ranger watched the crowds with awe and the naivety of a girl who'd never stepped foot inside a city before. Coran watched her as she looked around, an adoring smile lighting up his face, but when she turned to regard him he hastily looked away.

They approached the market, several stalls set out in the afternoon sun with the proprietors shouting out their wares for the world to hear. Maiyn slowed down considerably as she viewed the merchandise, more often than not with neutrality, but occasionally gasping slightly when faced with the creations of some of the more expert craftsmen.

Maiyn gently pulled at Coran's sleeve eventually, leading him over to a small gardened area. It was really just a fairly large square of well tended lawn, surrounded by a border of flowers and with a few trees in each corner. She led the way to one of the quieter parts, and sat down in the shade of a large rowan tree, beckoning Coran to join her.

He did, and Namara burbled gently as Maiyn gently placed her on her feet, supporting her carefully and letting the little girl grasp her fingers tightly as she wobbly kept upright. The bright eyes of the baby half-elf looked all around, taking everything in as Coran leant against the tree, watching the two females entertain each other. Some townspeople smiled as they walked past, remarking on the happiness of the 'young family', and Maiyn just nodded pleasantly to them.

Coran could see the hint of sadness in her eyes every time though, and his arm instinctively went around her shoulder. She sighed as he hugged her, but as quickly as the feeling had appeared, it was gone, and Maiyn's attention went back to Namara, making faces as the little girl giggled, and entering her own little world where the worries of her life faded into non-existence. It didn't stop Coran worrying quietly.


	29. Changes

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Changes**

-----------------------

Jaheira led the way to the Seven Suns Guildhouse, then let Imoen take over the control of the group. Both she and Dynaheir had covered their mage robes with plain traveller's cloaks; Minsc and Jaheira had also swathed themselves, and the group were managing to blend in quite nicely with the journeying merchants that frequented the district as they visited the various mercantile houses. No one gave the group a second glance as they swiftly approached the guildhouse entrance and passed through its open doors.

"So, you have come to visit the Seven Suns, have you?" The merchant headed over to them as he spoke, and Imoen found his rather intense stare a bit creepy. "Yes... I've got your faces now, but not your names..."

"My name is Imoen," replied the thief, peering at him suspiciously. He was a tall, fairly plump man with greying hair and a pair of spectacles balanced on the end of his rather hooked nose. His clothes were bright and rich looking, a blatant display of his affluent status. "We were wondering if we could see Jhasso regarding some new trade."

"Ah, I am afraid that he does not see visitors without them, hmm, making an appointment in advance," said the merchant slowly, his eyes seeming to drink in Jaheira's details. "My dear, I have dreamed of adventurers like yourself..."

"We are not adventurers," replied Jaheira coldly, not appreciating the stare or the sentiment.

"Ah, come now," he smiled slightly. "You look as such, despite your obvious attempts to appear as mere traders. Each time I have the visions, I awaken with a groaning belly, you know..."

Imoen shot Jaheira a worried look. That wasn't exactly how they expected him to follow up his statement.

"Pray tell us," said Dynaheir from behind them, "what does thou mean?"

The man ignored her, and turned to the other merchants who had slowly huddled around the group, watching the newcomers with obvious interest. "Come my brothers," he called, "it seems that a feast has been set before us!" He turned back to the group as he continued. "Let us eat before it coolssss."

Minsc whipped out his sword immediately, even the berserker understanding the threat that lay before them. "They want to eat us?" he asked incredulously. "What kind of vile creatures are these?"

A clattering noise behind them signalled the outside door being slammed shut, and an even worse thought pushed its way into Minsc's mind. "They want to eat Boo too?" the berserker roared furiously. "No! Minsc shall crush these things so that hamsters everywhere can be at ease knowing Minsc and Boo watch over them!"

The merchant who had addressed them suddenly trembled violently. His clothes ripped as he shuddered, falling about him in tattered rags, and his skin stretched then burst as his form changed from the chubby trader to a spindly humanoid. Lanky arms and legs protruded from the gaunt body, glowing red eyes eyed the group hungrily and its slavering mouth opened slowly as it advanced towards Imoen.

The other 'merchants' all followed suit, slowly but surely changing into the hungry creatures, and the group hastily readied their weapons, Dynaheir mirroring quickly. This wasn't what they'd expected to encounter at all.

-----------------------

Xan saw Khalid approaching him as he peered over the top of his spellbook, and could only be glad it was him and not his insufferable wife. As expected the half-elf sat down beside him on the rough bench, and made some small talk about the nice weather. Xan nodded slightly, keeping his eyes firmly attached to the work before him.

"Y-you have been a bit q-quiet recently, Xan," said Khalid, rather abruptly for the usually softly spoken fighter.

Xan groaned inwardly and wondered where this was going. He opted to not reply yet, trying to hope that the half-elf would just give up and go away.

"Is there anything you'd like t-to talk about?"

Xan slowly closed his book, and looked up to the sky with a sigh. "Khalid, I do appreciate your... concern... about my emotional state, but you can rest assured that I continue to think our mission is hopeless and that we are doomed to fail and die in the process."

He noticed Khalid smile, and he hoped that this would be enough to regain his peace and quiet but the Harper made no sign of moving away. Instead he continued the conversation.

"I was thinking y-you were maybe avoiding the g-group," said Khalid casually. "Since M-maiyn has been spending... t-time with Coran, and you have b-been withdrawn, it's felt very quiet..."

"I am sure that Jaheira and Imoen do everything they can to bring an end to any unseemly silences," remarked Xan dryly.

"P-perhaps," admitted Khalid. "I w-was just worried that with the way certain friendships in the g-group are d-developing, it may be having a n-negative effect on you..."

Xan turned to look at Khalid properly, and arched his eyebrow. "I can assure you, I have absolutely no interest in the relationships of my companions."

"That's n-not strictly true is it?"

"Oh, it is," lied Xan, standing abruptly and walking away stiffly, ignoring Khalid's calls to him. His cold and calm exterior hid the fury he felt inside him; partly over the fact that someone was intruding on his personal feelings, but mainly because it seemed that others had recognised what he'd tried to hide from even himself. He couldn't stay with the group for much longer.

-----------------------

Maiyn followed Coran quietly as he led the way back to the inn. Dusk was beginning to fall, but she was in no rush, having managed to persuade Coran to allow her to carry Namara for a while. She stopped randomly every few steps, showing the alert little girl anything interesting that they passed.

They eventually reached a small shop, seemingly filled to the brim with trinkets and rare supplies. Maiyn ooh'd and wandered in as Coran rolled his eyes, obediently following. The store was dimly lit, further adding to the mysterious mood, and the young elf battled to keep Namara's inquisitive hands away from the strange merchandise.

"Hi folks," said a small gnome, appearing from the shadows and smiling broadly to them. "Welcome to Lucky Aello's, where the prices are so low there's gotta be something wrong. Nobody sells it lower than me because nobody buys it cheaper. If you can find a price lower than mine this side of Calimshan, the item probably kills you."

"Uhm..." said Coran, eyeing something on the shelf next to him. "You are indeed lucky if you are alive among the stuff you sell. Look at this bottle! It has burned an inch deep hole around itself on the shelf!"

"It's just settling in," remarked Aello.

"And this!" exclaimed Coran, finding something else. "This… er, whatever it is! I swear it winked at me!"

Maiyn rolled her eyes. "He thinks _everything_ winks at him," she explained to the amused looking gnome, "especially if it's a female." The ranger ignored Coran's indignant expression as she grinned.

"That?" said Aello, wandering over. "That's the eyes of some lady lich."

"Oh?" asked Coran, narrowing his eyes as he looked back at the jar. Sure enough, one of the eyes winked at him, almost mischievously. "See!" he exclaimed triumphantly to Maiyn, who just snorted in reply, and wandered off to look at the other wares.

Coran frowned at the jar for a few moments before following her. She had stopped to show Namara a strange book with a bird on its cover, which shifted and changed into various other types as they watched. Namara was entranced, and Maiyn was watching her with a fond expression on her face. Coran smiled contentedly at the vision and took Maiyn's free arm gently.

"I have something to ask you, a'maelamin," he whispered gently in her ear, feeling her tense at his unexpected use of the term of endearment. "Spend the night in the room with Namara and me, and let us make the most of the limited time we have together, all of us."

Maiyn turned, gently manoeuvring the small half-elf so that the book remained safely out of her reach and stared at Coran. Eventually she smiled slightly, and nodded, nuzzling into him when he pulled her into a light embrace.

"Thank you," he said simply, caressing her cheek gently before taking over as Namara's carrier.

Maiyn took his free hand, and led him back out of the shop, calling a goodbye to Aello as they left. "Lead us back," she said quietly, her smile becoming larger as they walked along in the failing light.

-----------------------

"Doppelgangers?"

Imoen nodded to Maiyn. The ranger was frowning, the seriousness of the situation becoming all too apparent.

"As Imoen said, we managed to fight them off, but who knows how many more of them there are," said Jaheira. Maiyn nodded and sat down. She had arrived back at the inn with Coran to find the group freshly back themselves. Imoen and Jaheira had taken her to the side, and quickly told her what they'd found.

"Wait," said the elf, darting off to her room. She returned within minutes, note in hand and placed it on the table so the others could see. "The note we found in the Cloakwood mines to Davaeorn, from Rieltar," she said quietly, pointing to some of the text.

'_Things go apace here in Baldur's Gate. We have placed our first agent amongst the Seven Suns Trading Coster, and shall hopefully be ready to work on them soon._'

"Iron Throne agents..." said Jaheira quietly.

"It would appear so," replied Maiyn. "We need to inform Scar of this."

"I agree," nodded Jaheira. "We should move quickly to the Throne first I think."

Maiyn sighed. Her personal issues, though happier, were still unresolved, and she had hoped to put off that particular mission for another few days, until Namara was returned to her mother. Imoen noticed her hesitation.

"Maybe I should lead there too," the thief said thoughtfully, looking to the ranger. "After all, they're probably the ones sending these bounty hunters after you - if you wander in, they'll recognise you immediately. We're just your companions, we might draw less attention."

"Imoen has a point," said Jaheira reluctantly as Maiyn smiled to her friend. "Perhaps it would be best for you to stay here while the rest of us look around tomorrow."

Maiyn nodded with relief, thankful it had been sorted out so quickly and easily. "Coran will still have Namara, so he shall be missing from the group too," she reminded them. Jaheira arched an eyebrow.

"Can the child not stay with you while he joins us?"

"I think he would prefer to spend as much time as he can with Namara before they are parted again," remarked Maiyn casually. "And anyway, if there are too many of you, you will just draw attention to yourselves by being in such a large group."

Jaheira sighed, defeated by the logic of that statement, but undeterred from her ultimate point. "Khalid and I would like to talk to you," she said. "Alone."

Imoen flashed Maiyn a curious glance and the ranger's eyes narrowed as her expression hardened. "What is it about?"

"I think you know."

Maiyn shrugged. "Let's get it over with then," she said simply.

-----------------------

Jaheira was standing by the window, and Khalid was seated on the bed. Both were watching her, but neither had spoken. Maiyn was perched uncomfortably on the chair by the table in the Harper's room, determined to wait for them to speak first.

Eventually Khalid's began.

"Maiyn, Jaheira and I are a l-little concerned-"

"If this is to do with Coran," interrupted Maiyn, "I believe we have already discussed it."

Khalid and Jaheira exchanged glances, but Maiyn was unable to read their expressions. She sighed.

"Maiyn, we are not looking for a fight or a battle of wits," said Jaheira, surprisingly gentle. "Anything we say about this is because we care for you and do not wish to see you hurt."

"I am an adult-"

"You are of age, yes," said Jaheira more firmly, "but you have led a very sheltered life, and you still have a lot of growing to do."

Maiyn's eyes flashed with temper as she regarded the druid, but she bit back the insults she could feel trying to escape. "As I said before," she said calmly, though through gritted teeth, "I'm not a child, and my personal life is my own." Jaheira sighed.

"W-we appreciate that," said Khalid softly, "and w-we know you c-can look after yourself. What worries us n-now, is the child-"

"Namara?" Maiyn couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "You're all bothered because he's got a daughter? Even though you knew he was a serial womaniser, and well, after the herb lore lesson you gave Imoen and me at the Friendly Arms, I would have thought you'd have realised that there was every chance something like this might have happened to him..."

Jaheira scowled darkly at the young elf. "We hoped it had not, for your sake, but we also hoped that if it did you would see sense and end things between you both."

Maiyn's eyebrow rose in an amused fashion. "Ah, so because I have not told him that it is over, you are upset? Because this would have been a convenient way to drive a wedge between us, but because I have not acted as you expected, you are now pushed into interfering more bluntly?"

"Maiyn, w-we are not interfering," said Khalid sharply, causing the elf to blink in surprise at his harsh tone. "We are c-concerned at your attachment to his d-daughter, and how it will affect you if you end up l-losing him."

Maiyn stared at the fighter blankly, staying silent. He sighed, and resumed his more gentle tone.

"What if C-coran goes back to his old ways? You will lose him, which would b-be bad enough, but by allowing yourself t-to become attached to the b-baby too you will suffer the loss of her in your life also."

Maiyn's head shook slowly. "Coran and I... he won't go back to his old ways."

"Can you be sure?" Jaheira's question was simple, and there was no coldness or anger in her voice - only concern.

"No," admitted Maiyn, surprising the Harpers. "But I have to believe he won't. I can't live my life on a 'just in case' basis; what will happen will happen, and if we do part ways, then I shall learn from it and grow."

"We're n-not asking you to cease your relationship w-with him just because we think it's b-best for you," said Khalid. "We're asking you to c-consider it before you get in so deep that its ending causes you d-distress that could be avoided. It is one thing to fall in l-love with a man - it's another t-to fall in love with his child too, and to lose out d-doubly if you go your separate w-ways."

Maiyn nodded. "I... I do understand what you are saying," she said quietly. "But I have not gone into this with my eyes completely closed. I have hesitated almost constantly since I agreed to give Coran a chance before we came here, and when his former lover accosted him in the street I wondered if I should just take my experiences from it and cut it clean."

Khalid and Jaheira nodded, and moved to sit closer to her supportively. Maiyn slowly recounted the experiences she'd had with Coran, from his comfort after her initial spider encounter, to the first guard watch they'd shared, when he allowed her to sleep in his arms, and all the way to the night at the Friendly Arms when they'd met outside, both unable to sleep. The Harpers listened quietly, but Maiyn could see their expressions softening slightly - even Jaheira looked quite touched by the tales she shared.

"I know what his reputation suggests," said Maiyn in conclusion, "and I don't have any visions of this being a smooth or easy relationship. But it's mine to figure out, and just now... he makes me happy, and I want to stay that way."

Khalid nodded and took her hand gently. "We understand," he said. "We j-just want you to know we are here for you, if you ever n-need us, and we only w-want you to be careful." Maiyn smiled to him gratefully, and turned to Jaheira. Her heart sank as she noticed the druid's stony expression had replaced the softer look she'd worn only moments before.

"You wish me to speak honestly?" the half-elf asked. Maiyn nodded nervously.

"I think you are foolish if you think you can change a man's habits," said Jaheira simply. "You have already discovered the consequences of one of his illicit affairs - how many other children are out there, waiting for their father to appear? Their birth being the cause of a family split because a weak-willed woman could not resist the wiles of a man who does not understand the general concept of commitment?"

"I..." Maiyn's voice faltered. She'd briefly wondered about there being more children, but had quickly dismissed it. The thought caused too much pain, and she couldn't even bear to think of Coran involving himself with married women.

"Even if there is only this one, do you not feel that Coran's place is with his child, at the side of the mother? He has caused the pain the woman feels, and yet he runs from his responsibilities leaving everyone else to cope with the fallout, even you. The woman still loves him - it was clear from her eyes. He has a duty, Maiyn; you know that yourself."

"Jaheira!" Maiyn shook her head at Khalid before he could say anything else to his shrugging wife. The druid's words were sinking in to her deeper than she was comfortable with. She wasn't stupid - she'd seen the look in Brielbara's eyes as she regarded Coran, and she knew that the move to get Coran looking after Namara was the human's way to encourage his bond with his daughter, ultimately to persuade him to return to them; to his family.

Maiyn had already been certain in herself that he would return, and she had resigned herself to the fate. It was only that afternoon that she'd decided to make the most of the time she had left with him before he departed, but Jaheira's words stung her badly by making her face up to her fears again. She stood shakily, and excused herself without another word, heading straight to her room.

She closed and locked her door, falling onto her bed as a wave of confused thoughts washed through her mind. _Why can't things just be simple?_

-----------------------

Xan hesitated before he knocked on her door. He'd seen her run to her room, looking visibly upset and he'd decided it would not be a good time to bother her. That had been almost an hour ago though, and she still hadn't surfaced, while the thoughts were still playing on his mind. He knocked quickly, before he lost the will. Maiyn answered the door, looking surprised, but relieved when she noticed it was him. She ushered him in before he could speak, and closed the door again, encouraging him to sit beside her on the bed, then asking what she could do for him.

He felt his throat constrict as he tried to speak, and he sighed heavily. She looked worried by this, and cocked her head quizzically.

"I... Maiyn, is it possible for you to survive without my services?"

He noticed her eyes widen in surprise, and she sat up a little straighter, asking him to repeat what he said.

"Is it possible for you to survive without my services?" he repeated, finding it easier to say the second time around. She looked flustered.

"Why do you ask?" she eventually managed. "Do you want to leave the party?"

"It is my intent, yes," he replied.

"Why?" Her voice was incredulous. "What are you going to do?"

"For the last few weeks, I have been forcing myself to go on only because of you," he replied simply, surprising himself with the ease at which the words came. "It did not matter that you were probably doomed; nothing was important as long as you were alive. I will still defend you against anyone who wishes you harm, but I am not able to remain in your company any longer. I cannot stay, only to watch you..." His voice trailed off and he was unable to bring his eyes up to meet hers. He knew she understood.

"I..." She faltered, unable to find the words to reply. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I do not want you to leave," she eventually said, quietly. He sighed.

"So I stay for what?" he asked. "To witness your death, and feel the hurt and pain over that, or to watch you survive, and set off into the sunset with another? You have other mages to serve you, I am no longer needed within this group, and I fear I can no longer stay."

"I didn't know you felt that way!" she cried as he stood up and approached the door. "I don't know what to say, except that I am sorry things have gone the way they have. I still do not wish you to leave - we have other mages, but none of them are you."

He looked at her; there was pain in her eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was related to the conversation they were having, or from her earlier distress. He felt his shoulders slump, and he gave in. "You need me in the party, and the feelings of your pet magician do not matter," he said coldly. "Very well, if you wish me to be a silent and obedient shadow at your side, your wish is granted."

He quickly opened the door and came face to face with Coran, the fighter's surprised expression at the enchanter's presence in Maiyn's room amusing him slightly. He excused himself, and slunk off to his room with a sigh. _Why didn't I just insist I should leave? This is doomed._

-----------------------

"What did Xan want?" Coran lingered at the doorway as he asked.

Maiyn shook her head; _I don't want to talk about it_.

Coran sighed. "I came to see where you were. I thought tonight you were coming to stay with us..."

Maiyn sat down heavily on her bed. "I... I don't think I should," she said.

"May I ask why not?" Coran thought of Xan's presence and her reluctance to discuss it. What had he done to upset her? _What have _they_ been doing...?_

"I have a lot on my mind," she said quietly. "I just think I need to get my head together."

Coran nodded but didn't move. His voice was distant. "What has changed? Earlier today you seemed happy."

"Please," she said, and he could see tears shining in her eyes as she looked at him. "I just need some rest and time to think."

The fighter shrugged. "When you decide what it is you _do _want, perhaps you can let me know," he said bluntly before he closed the door after him.

Maiyn got up and quickly locked it before lying down on her bed and closing her eyes. He was right - only hours ago she'd been so happy... and within two conversations the happiness had been shattered into nothingness. With a sigh, she let sleep take her.

-----------------------

_She dreamt of blood. Not of blood on hands or blades, but an ichor that was running across the realms, covering the land wholly. A flood through fields and forests alike, an ocean that floated her to the world's edge and threatened to cascade her off, into the void._

_A frightening thing, a massive force sweeping away all resistance from anything caught in it. It was moving as a whole, it couldn't be stopped._

_But Maiyn could see that it did not move as one - from within the deluge she could see the small eddies and undertows, the pockets of calm which afforded breathing space, and the violent whirlpools, threatening to drown anyone caught in them. It was undirected, lacking a driving will; something Maiyn possessed in abundance._

_She watched it for a moment and realised; there were still options open, still choices to be made._

_She steered as she wished, atop a ship called Persistence under sails made of resolve. But a sudden and deliberate wave put an end to her course - and the dream. The flood had some will, and was taking offence to her enjoyment of the ride. She was pulled under; she was drowning._

-----------------------

"Maiyn! MAIYN!"

She awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly and realising that it was Imoen leaning over her. The young thief looked worried.

"You were callin' out, and thrashin' about," she said. "That musta been some bad dream."

Maiyn shook her head dazedly, trying to focus on coming around. A movement next to her door caught her attention, and she saw Coran's familiar figure, watching them with a slight frown. As he noticed her attention he shifted slightly.

"I'll leave you to it," he said quietly, more to Imoen than the ranger, and he turned and left.

"Coran let me in," explained Imoen. "I coulda probably done it myself though! We heard you shoutin' and yellin' and he picked the lock so we could make sure ya were okay when ya didn't respond to us shoutin' back."

Maiyn nodded and explained the dream to Imoen. "At the end though, it felt as if I was really drowning, it felt so... real."

Imoen reached out and gave her a hug. "Maybe ya just have a lot on your mind? Whatcha doin' in here anyway? I thought ya shared a room with Coran now..."

Maiyn sighed, and explained everything that had happened between her and Coran since Namara joined them, including the reasoning for the separate rooms, the time they'd shared that day, then the conversations she'd had with the Harpers and Xan. Imoen snorted when she finished.

"And you're gonna let them decide what makes ya happy?" she asked. Maiyn shrugged. "Don't worry about Xan," said Imoen, gently. "He'll get over it, and well, he probably already regrets being short with ya. As for Auntie Jaheira... you've already told her once ta keep out of yer personal business, why is it so different this time?"

"Because she said what I was already thinking, and trying to ignore," said Maiyn simply, with a shrug.

"Surely just havin' the sense ta have considered it shows you're mature enough to decide what's right for ya yourself though?" asked Imoen. "And just listen ta yourself when ya talk about him! Stop thinkin' about what other people think of ya, and just make yourself happy!"

Maiyn grinned weakly. "Maybe it's too late," she sighed. "Coran's angry at me, Xan's angry at me, Jaheira and Khalid seem to think I'm still in swaddling clothes..."

"If Coran were so angry at ya, why was he the only one who heard ya shoutin'?"

"But you heard it too..."

"Only 'cause he came to find me and told me what was happenin'!" exclaimed Imoen. "If ya ask me, he musta been lurkin' around, wantin' to come and talk to ya or somethin'."

"Oh." Maiyn wasn't sure how else to respond. She was very confused with everything that had happened, and she wasn't sure what to do next. Imoen decided for her, making her stand up and dragging her out into the corridor.

"Where are we going?" asked Maiyn as she was dragged along the passage.

"You're gonna see Coran," said Imoen firmly. Maiyn protested but put up little resistance until they were standing outside his room.

"He might be sleeping," she whispered, but the young thief just shrugged and knocked loudly on his door.

Maiyn darted off, but Imoen was ready for it, and dragged her back to the fighter as he opened his door. Then she nodded, mumbled 'goodnight', and vanished back up the corridor, leaving Maiyn to watch her as she stood around helplessly.

A hand gently took her arm, and pulled her slowly into the room and into a fond embrace. Maiyn allowed herself to be held, and found herself apologising for earlier.

"It doesn't matter," said Coran softly. "None of it matters, now you're here."


	30. Sarevok's Acolytes

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Sarevok's Acolytes**

-----------------------

The group made their way along the streets, the fog hanging in the air in the early morning light as they hastened towards their destination. Despite the hour, the building they arrived at was bustling with activity, and the companions cautiously approached the entrance. A few hushed words were exchanged, then a chorus of nods. Imoen would lead the way in, scouting ahead with the others only following when it was safe to do so. That way, they'd proceed as far as they could without resorting to violence.

Getting into the building proved easy; a mass of merchants were buzzing around and there seemed to be more than a hint of anxiety hanging in the air. Many of the traders looked worried as they milled around, vehemently discussing some of the latest developments of the consortium. Rich tapestries hung from the deep blue walls, and silk drapes bordered small alcoves that homed marble statues and expensive looking vases. A balcony for a higher level was above them, the sides of it decorated with extensive cornicing depicting the symbol of Waukeen - the goddess's head lovingly moulded onto the side of a golden tinted coin.

Imoen left the others to find out what information they could from eavesdropping on conversations as she calmly climbed the stairs. Fewer merchants were here, and a more active guard seemed to be present. One spotted her immediately and began heading over; Imoen braced herself, remembering the letters they'd found to date. One had mentioned Sarevok returning from Ordulin, the capital city of Sembia - that was what she needed to remember.

"Welcome to the Iron Throne Citadel," he announced, regarding her with some suspicion. "Could you please state what business brings you here?"

Imoen met his gaze with confidence, and she issued a charming smile. "My companions and I have business with your leaders. They are waiting downstairs for me, as we have just arrived from Sembia, and we are quite weary."

The guard frowned slightly, but Imoen's look was unwavering. "That's strange," he said. "We've not been told about you. But no matter, you may go upstairs." He gave Imoen a quick bow, and retreated to deal with some arguing visitors.

The thief sighed inwardly with relief, having prepared herself for slightly more extensive questioning. She looked around as she headed to the next flight of stairs, noting that this level was the balcony she'd noticed from the ground floor. Expensive looking paintings adorned the marble walls, which shone in the soft light almost as much as the polished floor, but there was little in the way of furnishing.

A soft red carpet covered the stairs to the next level and Imoen emerged into a large banqueting hall. Two huge, heavy oak tables ran down either side of the room, each homing at least two dozen chairs. Large candelabras sat at regular intervals on the surfaces, their bronze hues sparkling to match the several sconces hanging from the whitewashed stone walls. Tapestries of famous merchants gazed down on the surroundings, their stern features seeming to watch Imoen's progression.

"You there! What are you doing here?"

Imoen started slightly as she saw the guard scurrying over towards her. Admittedly, very few people had made it up this far; a few of the richer looking merchants had been granted access, as well as a few haughty looking robed officials. Imoen turned on her smile, and repeated her tale about coming from Sembia. The guard just nodded this time, relaxing visibly at her seemingly sound story.

"Okay, sorry for troubling you," he said. "Sarevok's acolytes are on the fifth floor, but better you than me working with them. That crowd can be damn right creepy some days." He shuddered as he finished, and Imoen resisted a chuckle.

"Creepy are they?" she asked, forcing herself to use a slightly more stern look. "I'll be sure to pass that on..."

The guard's eyes opened wider in horror, and he hastily backed away from the thief. "I... I spoke out of turn!" He bowed formally. "My apologies," he muttered as he rushed off. Imoen giggled quietly to herself and wandered into the hall, admiring the silverware set out for an impending feast. It was only when she got close that she saw the doorway leading into another room. She quietly slid through, into a small library with one large window that let in a fair bit of light; none of the other rooms had any windows adorning them, relying only on artificial lighting which gave everything a slightly unnatural glow.

"Ah, hello."

Imoen spun around to see a young man addressing her. He smiled politely, and looked back to the paperwork he held in his arms as he spoke.

"You must be the city negotiator? Pleasure to meet you... Emissary Tar?"

Imoen nodded and curtsied slightly, looking awkward in her cloak.

"My name is Destus Gurn," he went on, not even noticing, "the Assistant Chief Accountant for the Iron Throne operations on the Sword Coast. I assume you have a copy of the agenda?"

"Er..."

"Ah, here, have this," he said simply, thrusting a piece of paper to Imoen. "Please proceed upstairs to the meeting."

Imoen nodded and thanked him, hastily retreating from his office. She studied the paper as she lazily headed towards the stairs; apparently it was a meeting designed to allow the Iron Throne an audience with the representatives of the Grand Dukes of Baldur's Gate regarding the iron prices, and to discuss the output of the new mines the business had acquired. Emissary Tar was to be the official representative of the city, discussing matters with several members of the citadel - Zhalimar Cloudwulfe the implied leader of the acolytes, Aasim, Diyab, Naaman, Alai and Gardush the others.

Imoen decided to return to the others to let them know what she'd found out. She hastily made her way back down and showed Jaheira and Khalid the agenda she'd been given, filling them in on what she'd been told. They in return told her that the main cause of the trader's fears seemed to be from an unsettling feeling of people acting suspiciously, and not seeming to be themselves. Imoen gasped as they huddled together, whispering their findings.

"More doppelgangers?"

"Well, we assumed they came from here in the first place, so it would make sense," replied Jaheira.

"I th-think we should head upstairs t-to see if we can learn more of this m-meeting," said Khalid. The others agreed, and they quickly made their way back up to the hall, the guards ignoring them when they noticed Imoen's presence, assuming she was merely fetching her companions.

Imoen heard Yeslick's gasp as they entered the feasting room and she grinned at him mischievously. He scowled almost immediately, and returned to his steely glare at the opulent surroundings. Imoen decided against making a quick quip at his expense, noticing a rather large woman approach them.

"At last!" she exclaimed. "Someone who looks as though they may be some assistance! The assorted boobs and dimwits around here have been very little help!"

Unfortunately for the woman, she had accosted Kivan, who was already looking uncomfortable to the extreme with his surroundings. He gave the woman an indifferent look, and replied with complete seriousness.

"I am afraid you have mistaken us - I am Dimwit, and this is my good friend Boob." He pointed to his fellow ranger, Minsc. "Behind me you'll find Brainless, and Moron. How do you do?"

Imoen started giggling uncontrollably while Khalid grinned, and Jaheira gasped at the normally quiet elf. He offered a slight shrug, and retreated to the other side of the group, letting someone else deal with the offending woman.

"My apologies," she said, looking slightly taken aback. "I have a tendency to come across a bit gruff. It comes across with the title of Chief Negotiator for the Grand Dukes I am afraid. Now please - if we could start over! I am looking for the stairs to the fifth floor. It seems as though I have lost them entirely."

Khalid politely pointed out the staircase to the woman, and she thanked him profusely as she waddled off. Imoen had finally managed to stop her giggling fit, and nudged Jaheira, distracting the druid long enough for her to stop giving Kivan the disapproving look he'd been subjected to.

"That must be Emissary Tar!" whispered the thief. "Shall we follow her?"

-----------------------

Coran and Maiyn decided to make the most of the sunshine that day, and they headed to the west of the city, finding a gardened park by the Hall of Wonders. Despite its smallness, it reminded Maiyn of Candlekeep; the same flowers seemed to thrive in it, reminding her of the scents she'd once been so familiar with, borders of flowers surrounding the small well tended lawn. Trees and bushes lined the edge, allowing some calm away from the busier roads and thoroughfares and only a few others were enjoying the quiet space, some reading, others chatting quietly.

The two elves watched Namara crawl around, examining the grass and the daisies, occasionally stopping her from trying to eat anything that came within her grasp. The conversation had been light and frivolous, teasing and laughing as they relaxed as best as they could, knowing their companions and friends were undertaking the most important mission to date without them. Maiyn felt pangs of guilt, and also a sense of sadness that she was missing out on the developments. She trusted them to do a sound job though, and had every faith in their capabilities, but she didn't like the feeling inside that was telling her she was a coward; shirking her duties.

She sighed slightly, gazing absently at Namara. Coran understood the sigh, and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled her thanks to him, and set about detangling Namara from a viney plant she'd crawled too close to.

"You have never asked, but do you want to know about Briel?" He'd settled back as he watched the two females fight the plant with some amusement. Maiyn paused.

"If you do not mind the telling," she replied at length.

"I was broke then," he began, quietly, "and had to resort to cutting purses at the market square - the most miserable kind of thievery if you ask me. So I was meddling in the crowds, keeping my eyes open for a well-to-do merchant, and the City Watchers..." Coran sat up, helping Maiyn with the remaining tendrils that Namara had managed to get caught around her arms. "You know how in the buzz and swirl of the crowd, a single creature or object suddenly catch your attention and you focus on them, as if nothing else exists? I saw Briel this way - a woman in long robes, with her head and face draped by a silken shawl, so that only her eyes were visible."

"Your imagination, however, quickly added details..." remarked Maiyn dryly.

"It is almost scary how well you know me," he grinned, placing Namara down on the grass so she was facing away from any other problematic plants. "Brielbara stood in front of the flower merchant and looked at the blooms for a while. And I looked at her... then she startled and hurried away. Something in this startle endeared her to me. I did not have the time to light-finger a bud, and only enough money to buy a single red flower. I did, and ran after her."

Maiyn sat quietly, watching as he stared off into the distance, recalling the memory.

"When I offered her the flower, there was surprise and gratitude in her eyes, but she shook her head and told me that she was married. 'Well,' I replied, 'so much the better. I am for making you happy, and your husband to take care of all your other needs.'" Coran looked back to the ranger, and noticed her tensing slightly. He was aware of her views on his adulterous actions, and appreciated her having the patience to listen to him despite them.

"The next thing I knew," he continued, "I was standing in the middle of the busy street in Baldur's Gate, hugging a strange woman who sobbed into my shoulder. In a moment she whipped her tears away and straightened. You met Yago... he was quite apt at devouring the very last shred of happiness from his wife. Brielbara was determined to snatch out of his jaws whatever she could. Rarely have I met woman who plunged into an affair with such decisiveness and passion.

"After a while, being fed up with seeing bruises all over Brielbara's body and listening to what her husband did to her, I suggested to spirit her away from Yago. At first she was quite fascinated by the prospect, but when she understood that I would neither stay with her long after our escape, nor would settle down in a remote corner of the world, she told me that a human's life is too short to make new starts. A good doze of despair in the gaiety of our meetings finally wore me down, and I left."

"So, it was maybe the memory of happiness which prompted her to keep Namara," noted Maiyn, watching the child as she tried to catch a butterfly as it flitted past.

"And that in turn made Yago try to kill her..." sighed Coran. "So that even past joy tuned into ashes for Brielbara. You know, I am glad that we have gotten rid of this man."

"I am also," said Maiyn quietly.

Coran looked at her inquisitively. "You sound hurt."

Maiyn shrugged slightly. "I sound jealous," she admitted.

"Even now I have told you what happened?"

The ranger shook her head slowly. "Not as much, no. But..." She sighed. "No, nothing. This is not the time for sadness and sorrow."

Coran nodded his agreement, and pulled Maiyn into his arms, nestling her in his embrace fondly. He wanted to be honest with her as much as he could, it was important to him to let her know about his past to save her from having to make assumptions that could be wrong or misleading. He kissed her hair lightly, feeling her sigh in his hold. He didn't want to lose her - not now.

-----------------------

The group had followed the Emissary up one flight of stairs to an almost deserted floor. Several small, round tables were dotted around and a large counter was set before a wide range of drinks - a dour looking man tending it as the barman. Two high arched doorways seemed to lead into large libraries, shelves of books visible in between the large stained glass windows.

Again, Imoen was signalled to scout ahead, to see if she could get close enough to the meeting to listen in on the events without being detected. Only a few other merchants were around them, none of them paying much attention to the group as they sat down at one of the tables. Jaheira overheard two of the closer traders discussing some other mercenaries that had arrived at the building some weeks before, obviously reminded about the tale by the presence of the companions.

They described the rage that had been incited when they'd reported to the leaders about their failure to achieve their task, and how the band had been chased through the building and killed for their incompetence, merchants fleeing to avoid being caught in the affray. The merchants shuddered, glanced quickly at the druid and left towards the stairs hurriedly.

Jaheira became slightly concerned.

-----------------------

Imoen skulked up the stairs quietly, surprised by the lack of guard presence somewhat. She could hear voices as she neared the top of the flight and she paused, listening to the emissary drone on about the impact of the iron crisis on the city's defences and army while several others interjected occasionally with additional information or other objective views. The voices stopped suddenly, and an almost anguished cry seemed to come from the diplomat, then silence fell.

She decided to move ahead a bit more to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on, and to see if there was any way she could move into the room without being seen. Quietly she reached the landing, and cautiously peered around the corner into a large, airy room, filled with desks and cabinets full of paperwork. Several figures were standing around Emissary Tar; the others she presumed were the people mentioned on the agenda. One of them was an exceptionally tall man, dressed in a black tunic with a golden and green trim. He had a cold expression on his face, and his hands were tightly clenching an ornately designed bow. He was looking straight at the thief.

"Fear my wrath!" he shouted, pointing at Imoen. "For it is great indeed!"

His companions followed his gaze, and tensed as they realised the presence of the interloper. Two of the others readied expensive looking maces, while one of the more armoured figures drew a large jewelled sword from its sheath. Two robed figures were gripping their carved staves tightly, and Imoen was pretty sure they'd already began murmuring in preparation of spellcasting. A couple of others, Imoen assumed them to be the merchants in attendance, were rapidly withdrawing from the scene, retreating hurriedly to the staircase at the other side of the room.

"Who dares intrude upon our negotiations?" continued the man. Imoen assumed him to be the one known as Zhalimar Cloudwulfe, the leader of the group.

"I am Imoen," she said, bravely stepping out to face them. "I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Imoen, you say?" replied Zhalimar thoughtfully. "Ah yes, Sarevok mentioned you... companion to Maiyn, are you not? So, she may very well be in our building, sending her lackey ahead to face our ire! We were also warned of your meddling... meddling which will stop here however."

"Oh really?" asked Imoen disbelievingly. She wondered where her confidence was coming from, but took full advantage of it. "No one else has managed to stop us."

"Those before us were fools, as you are!" the man hissed furiously. "Those before us were weak, as you are! Those before us were not Zhalimar, Diyab, Naaman, Gardush, Aasim and Alai! Those before us are now dead, as you will be. So has been decreed, so it shall be done." Zhalimar smiled cruelly as his tone became almost entranced. "So orders Sarevok!"

With a wave of his hand his companions moved to attack and Emissary Tar shifted shape suddenly, into the familiar form of a shapeshifter. Imoen gasped and noticed the corpse of the real emissary lying prone on the ground. She turned; darting back down to her companions, hearing the arrow strike the wall behind where she had just been standing, and hearing the raised chanting of the mages and priests as they raised their defences.

Her companions were ready as she flew down the stairs, having heard the roar of the charge and Imoen darted behind the fighters, taking up her place beside Dynaheir. The barman screamed in terror, and ran for the stairs with the other merchants, leaving the companions alone to face the advancing acolytes of Sarevok. Dynaheir and Xan mirrored while Kivan and Imoen readied their bows; Jaheira took up a stance ready to call on her druid spells, her eyes fixed firmly on the staircase for any movement. Minsc, Khalid and Yeslick were tense, standing at the front of the group, ready for the rush.

-----------------------

Maiyn lazily wandered around the Hall of Wonders looking at the exhibits. She'd managed to get rid of the infuriating guide who had offered to show her around, and was now enjoying the peacefulness of her own company - with Coran and Namara lingering slightly further back as the fighter entertained his daughter by making strange faces in the reflection of the glass. It was getting late and the most of the visitors were leaving the building, but Maiyn lingered a little longer than them, climbing up the stairs to look at some of the fabled exhibits that were said to have belonged to the explorer, Balduran, from whom Baldur's Gate was named after. Coran had dragged her to the Hall in a desperate attempt to take her mind off her companions, and to prevent her from subconsciously drifting closer and closer to the Iron Throne building as they walked around the city.

She silently glided along the corridor, briefly looking at the various pieces of armour people had dug up, and the cup Balduran was said to have drunk from when he was a child, without taking much of it in. Her mind was still preoccupied, and in reality she just wanted to go back to the inn to find her companions safe and well.

She stopped, preparing to turn around and find Coran so they could leave when a movement ahead of her caught her attention. She frowned slightly and wandered over towards it, her movements soundless and stealthy. As she got closer, she could make out a small figure trying to pick a lock on one of the display cases, oblivious to the presence of the ranger.

Maiyn coughed quietly, making the young female halfling jump and spin around in fright, her eyes wide with shock.

"Okay, I guess I'm caught," she said with a resigned sigh, her shoulder slumping. "It's a fair... wait! Ya ain't a guard, are ya?"

Maiyn regarded her with amusement and shook her head. "One shout, though, and the guard _could_ be here."

The halfling's eyes narrowed. "What d'ya want then? I didn't hear ya coming up so I guess you're looking for loot too? What say we help each other out - ya keep watch for me, an' I'll keep watch for you?"

A small laugh made them both turn quickly to see Coran lurking in the shadows, watching the exchange. Maiyn grinned to him and turned back to the halfling.

"I'm not here to steal anything, thank you very much," she said sternly, "and aren't you a bit young to be caught and thrown in jail?"

The halfling shrugged. "Gotta make a coin however I can," she said. "Otherwise I'd starve, heh."

"You're stealing to live?" Maiyn asked.

"Well, I guess, sort of."

Maiyn frowned slightly. Something about the young halfling reminded her dearly of Imoen, and she felt a cold chill run up her spine as she remembered the danger her sister was in. "It's not life for someone so young to lead," she said quickly. "You could join us? We are... mercenaries of a sort. My companions are performing a part of our mission just now while we... while we, erm, look after Coran's child. You'd be welcome to join our group if you're capable."

The thief's eyes widened again, and she looked at Maiyn with surprise. "Really? You'd let me join? You're not going to tell the guard about me?"

"Really," Maiyn assured her. "I'm Maiyn, and this is one of my companions, Coran. And that's his baby, Namara, but she doesn't generally travel with us."

"Maiyn? I've seen your name on bounty notices and heard tales about the stuff you've done!" squealed the girl. "I'm Alora! I'm so excited to be joining with ya!"

Maiyn grinned. "Well, I think we should be heading back to our inn now," she said softly, hearing the faint sounds of people - probably guards - approaching to ensure the museum was empty for the evening. "Come with us then, and tell us about yourself as we go. You will meet the others later."

-----------------------

The fireball exploded at the foot of the stairs, the fighters only just managing to dive for cover in time. In the group's benefit, it incinerated the advancing doppelganger but it also gave the attackers plenty of time to descend and get into comfortable positions before the group had reorganised themselves. The mages were already beginning follow up spells while their fighters advanced towards the group's warriors, and Dynaheir and Xan began their own frantic conjurations.

Yeslick offered a quick prayer to Clangeddin as he launched himself at his nearest foe, and the companions were briefly engulfed in a faint white glow as the God blessed them with the power of a chant. Minsc's familiar roar echoed around the room as he entered his berserker rage, immediately facing off against the fighter with the jewelled sword, a ferocious display of swordplay taking place.

Khalid and Jaheira stood together as they faced off another opponent, a warrior cleric adorned with the symbol of Cyric, who muttered a few words to his evil deity, causing his mace to glow with a sickly yellow colour.

Xan's spell flew through the air, hitting Zhalimar firmly where it exploded into a shower of faint green sparks. A darkness fell over his eyes, the spell causing him to become temporarily blind and putting an end to his deadly aim with his bow, which he had been focussing on Kivan. Only the elf's natural dexterity had helped him avoid being hit by the arrows, but he wasn't so lucky when the other opposing cleric prayed for a flamestrike, and a pillar of flames engulfed the ranger, causing him to suffer from severe burns as he rolled free.

Imoen gasped at the power on display from the opponents, but had to duck quickly to avoid an acid arrow aimed at her from one of their mages. The other mage had finished his own spell, a chromatic orb spinning through the air towards Minsc, exploding on impact and causing a slight injury. Whatever other enchantment it contained was wasted as Minsc's rage carried him on, unaware that the spell had even taken place.

Dynaheir's magic missiles hit the opposing mage soon after, instantly removing his mirrors, and Yeslick howled as he dealt a devastating blow to the man's torso, instantly killing him. With a snarl, the dwarf immediately leapt around, running towards their other spellcaster, and deftly avoiding the attempted trip by one of the other enemies. Before he could get near though, the mage had called up a magic door, and stepped through it into invisibility. Yeslick cursed loudly, and turned around to take on one of the clerics.

Kivan, having beaten out the last of the flames, was raining down arrow upon arrow at Zhalimar, injuring his arm badly with a well placed shot. The darkness lifted from the fighter's eyes, and he dropped his bow with a bellow, tearing a vicious looking halberd from his back. He charged towards Kivan, who readied his own spear in preparation for the fracas.

Khalid and Jaheira managed to take down their target eventually, and they immediately split up to help Minsc and Yeslick with their targets. Imoen noticed a faint shimmering off to one side, and she nervously began mumbling the words to her latest spell, praying that she wouldn't mess up the casting. Xan had finished another spell, and suddenly the party felt themselves quickening up, their actions becoming faster while staying fluid.

Dynaheir was close behind with her own incantation, sending forth a flurry of minute meteors racing towards Minsc's opponent, causing him to stagger slightly. In his moments of hesitation, Khalid and Minsc's blows managed to find the weaknesses in his armour, and end his life abruptly.

The remaining enemy mage became fully visible as his own spell went off, and a noxious, billowing cloud quickly filled the room, causing both the companions and the enemy alike to choke in the poisonous fumes. Imoen uttered the final words of her spell, and stretched her arms out in front of her, joining her thumbs and watching the flames flicker along her fingertips before they burst forth, scorching the man. She quickly whipped out a few arrows, peppering her foe with careful aim, slaying him with a final hit to the neck.

Yeslick and Jaheira watched their own opponent fall to the ground, clutching his throat as he suffocated in the cloud, and they too began to feel the ill effects of the spell.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted the druid, pointing to the stairs. Yeslick and Khalid darted up; Xan, Dynaheir and Imoen close behind. Kivan was still caught up in the melee with Zhalimar though, and Minsc's berserking caused him to ignore the half-elf's shouts. With a sigh she moved to follow the Rashemeni into the fight, but the cloud proved too strong, and she reluctantly retreated, dashing up the stairs shortly before the fumes reached her head and she fainted into her husband's arms.

Kivan staggered slightly as he fought to control himself - Zhalimar seemed completely unaffected by the intoxicating effects of the fog, and his blows remained heavy and wild. The ranger felt his strength give way beneath him as he fell to his knees, watching the man smile cruelly as he raised his halberd and gave Kivan an almighty blow to the side of the head, knocking him instantly unconscious.

Minsc witnessed the act as he approached, and he roared with fury as he drove his sword into the side of the man, crushing the armour slightly but failing to cause any real damage. Zhalimar merely laughed at his attempts, parrying the next few lunges with his weapon, waiting for the fumes to take a hold of Minsc too.

Sure enough, the berserker faltered slightly, falling as Zhalimar's halberd slammed into his leg, slicing it badly. Sarevok's acolyte laughed slightly as he slowly approached Minsc, raising his halberd to strike the killing blow, when a call distracted him.

He looked up to see the young thief standing at the foot of the stairs, a fierce determination in her eyes as she levelled her arrow at him. He laughed even harder as he saw her face redden as the gases filled her lungs, but her aim was unwavering, and a soft smile crossed her lips as she pulled back her string.

"Goodbye," she said confidently, letting her missile fly true through the air, striking Zhalimar forcefully in the eye, a faint glow sparking from it as it burst into flame within his skull.

As Imoen passed out she congratulated her foresight for keeping some of the kobold's fire arrows for special occasions.

-----------------------

Jaheira sat beside Imoen until she awoke. Kivan and Minsc had recovered from the effects of the poison much quicker than the young thief due to their hardiness, and in the time spent waiting for Imoen to regain consciousness they'd perked up quite significantly.

Khalid and Yeslick had gone back upstairs with Dynaheir and Xan in tow to check the other rooms. They found several bedrooms, and searched the chests for any evidence on the Iron Throne's plans, finding little. The last room they arrived at was locked, but the combined forces of the fighters managed to force it open quite easily, and within, they found a rather worried looking man. He stood by a large, ornately carved desk, surrounded by tomes of books. It seemed to be the main study for the Iron Throne officials.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded of them. "Get out of this building before I call the guards!"

"I suggest you answer our questions," replied Khalid sternly, his stammer almost non-existent as he asserted himself.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" gasped the man. "Do you know who I am? I am Thaldorn! One of the leaders of the Iron Throne!"

"Ah," replied Khalid with a smile. "Where are the other leaders?"

Thaldorn stared at him. "The other leaders? Brunos and Rieltar are at Candlekeep, attending business with some benefactors from the south, though why this is any of your business-"

"We be needin' evidence!" interrupted Yeslick gruffly.

"Evidence?" Thaldorn looked confused.

"Aye, evidence o' yer involvement wi' the banditry and iron shortage!"

Thaldorn took on a slightly panicked expression. "You can find everything you need with Rieltar! He's the true leader of the operation; he always carries everything with him!"

The companions looked at each other briefly. They had no reason to suspect Thaldorn of lying, and he began begging for his life, suggesting that any evidence he _did_ have, he would have gladly handed over.

"Get out," said Khalid simply, watching the man scuttle past. With a sigh, the half-elf moved to start looking through the drawers of the desk while Yeslick began rifling through the shelves.

-----------------------

None of them tried to stop the rather terrified looking man as he ran past them. Jaheira was administering an elixir to Imoen to help cleanse the poison fully from her system, while Kivan and Minsc looked through the belongings on their fallen opponents.

"My head hurts," whimpered Imoen.

"It will pass," Jaheira said softly. "You were all lucky that it was a cloud of gas; when you each fell unconscious, you were beneath the poisonous effects. Had they still reached you, you may all have been dead by now."

Imoen shuddered slightly, remembering both the cloud and the flamestrike. Their opponents had been fierce, and highly skilled. To think of them as mere _acolytes_ of Sarevok terrified her. She dreaded to think of the power he himself had...

Footsteps signalled the return of their other companions, the mages immediately called over by Kivan who had detected hints of magic on some of the equipment. Minsc had found two letters on the body of Zhalimar, which he handed over to Imoen and Jaheira.

_Father,_

_I received your letter and I can assure you that the mercenaries led by Maiyn will no longer bother our operations. I have dealt with them personally. Before dying they were most forthcoming with their revelations - it was as you surmised; they were agents of the Zhentarim._

_I am also writing to tell you that I cannot attend the meeting at Candlekeep. Some problems here have arisen with the Chill and the Black Talons - they have had troubles working with each other, and I am needed here to smooth over and dissensions._

_I am sorry I will not be at your side._

_Sarevok_

Imoen arched an eyebrow at Khalid and Jaheira when they also finished reading it. "He's letting them think we're working with the Zhents?"

Jaheira sighed. "Well, Maiyn has insisted on keeping Zhent company on occasion," she remarked, referring to Xzar and Montaron. "It would not be a foolish suspicion to have, but I am more concerned by his implication that he has already dealt with us when we have not yet encountered him."

Khalid nodded his agreement. "They c-can not even have mistaken others f-for our group; their b-bounty notices for Maiyn have d-displayed that they would recognise h-her instantly."

Imoen nodded and unrolled the other letter. It was slightly tattered around the edges, as if it had seen a harder journey reaching its destination.

_Rieltar,_

_My superiors are intrigued by your proposal. I would like to discuss it further but not through correspondence such as this._

_The Harpers and Zhents have been very active in this region of late; it would be very unfortunate if they tried to disrupt an alliance between our two organisations. If yourself, Bruno and Thaldorn were to meet with us in the safety of Candlekeep, my superiors would be much relieved._

_Please send a response as soon as possible._

_Tuth_

"Tuth?" wondered Imoen aloud. The Harpers shared her sentiment, frowning as they tried to place the name.

"Someone from another organisation, and one which seeks to work alongside the Iron Throne apparently," noted Jaheira, passing the letters for the others to see. "Regardless, we should move back to the inn and let Maiyn know what has happened. If we tarry here overlong we shall just become the focus of some guards or the returning of some other officials."

Khalid and Imoen nodded their agreement, and collected the magical items that Dynaheir and Xan had identified while the others finished with the correspondence. A few pieces were marked for members of the party, and some were for selling to help their coin situation.

-----------------------

Maiyn had been pacing around the inn since they got back, much to Alora's amusement. Coran tried on several occasions to make her sit at peace, but each time the door opened the ranger would jump up, looking for her companions safe return. Eventually, they did. She listened to their tale, a look of abject horror on her face as they recounted the power that acolytes had wielded. She read the letters quickly, bringing up the same points as the others had earlier, and finally relaxed with a sigh.

"Well, tomorrow morning we shall report to Scar," she decided. "Oh, and I guess you'd all better meet Alora." Maiyn quickly rattled through the names of her companions, and the halfling beamed brightly to them all.

"So Alora," smiled Khalid. "How d-did you meet Maiyn and Coran?"

"Well..." began Alora, taking a deep breath.

"We were both visiting the Hall of Wonders," interrupted Maiyn. "Alora is looking for work to earn a living, and I figured we could do with more help."

"You know of our mission?" asked Jaheira.

Alora nodded. Maiyn had described their progress to date, completely trusting the young halfling. Alora had questioned her willingness to trust, and Maiyn had merely smiled fondly, and told her about Imoen, her 'sister'. Now Alora was getting a chance to talk to Imoen, and they were getting along famously. Within minutes of their conversation they had agreed that pink was probably the best colour in the whole of Toril, honeymead was the best drink on offer at the inn and that Minsc was probably taller than both of them combined.

The two young thieves were the last to retire, the others turning in early after the excitement of the day and in preparation of another long day ahead of them. Imoen's room had two beds, and she was delighted to hear that Alora would share with her, their chattering echoing around the corridor as they eventually made their way to their quarters.

"Hey there, Immy!" Alora called as they settled into bed. "We could be sisters!"

"Well, I don't know about that, Alora," replied Imoen with a grin. "Though I suppose I could be the tall one..."

"Oh, we've got lots in common!" giggled the halfling. "We're both girls!"

Imoen laughed. "Well, yeah..." she admitted.

"We're both adventurers!"

"That too..." chuckled Imoen.

"We're both thieves..." Alora's eyes glinted mischievously.

"I'm willing to bet that I'm a better thief than you are! _And_ I'm a mage now as well!"

"You really think so?" snorted Alora. "Maybe we'll just hafta have some sorta competition to see who's best then!"

Imoen agreed enthusiastically, accepting Alora's first challenge of pilfering Yeslick's holy symbol for a whole hour.

"Good luck!" Alora winked. "G'night!"

-----------------------

"Do you want me to come with you to see Scar?" asked Coran quietly. They'd only just managed to get Namara off to sleep for the second time; he didn't want to cause enough noise to disturb her again after Imoen and Alora's voices had awoken her as they passed the room.

Maiyn nodded. "I would like you to," she whispered. "Even with Namara, we should be safe there, and it is just to report to him what we have found and to collect payment."

"Then we shall go with you," smiled Coran as he pulled Maiyn closer to him. The ranger nestled into her familiar position and sighed softly.

"Mani naa ta?" he asked. _What is it?_

"They are at Candlekeep," replied Maiyn softly. "I need to go there and find them, to get the evidence Duke Eltan requires. I... I didn't think I'd ever go back."

"Are you unhappy about the thought?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I think I would like to see everyone again, but they may blame me for Gorion's death. I don't even know how we'd manage to get in!"

"I am sure there will be a way," Coran assured her, stroking her hair gently with his hand. "Namara though..."

Maiyn sat up slightly to look at him. "Oh no," she said, "I wouldn't dream of heading there until Briel is free to take Namara to her new home. No, I promised that we would provide a safe environment, and we shall."

Coran smiled. "I would not imagine Briel would wish to be parted from her daughter for much longer," he sighed. It was Maiyn's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You will miss her?" she asked gently.

"I... I shall," he nodded. "I didn't think I would, not even when I agreed to take her. But now I look forward to showing her new things, to wakening up and having her near, babbling as she is wont to do."

Maiyn nodded, but stayed quiet. She both expected and feared the hold his daughter would have on him, and she remembered why she'd been preparing herself for his departure. It was important that their last few days together were special; she wanted him to take fond memories of her with him when he left to make his family work.

Coran noticed her silence, and pulled her back close to him. "I will never forget your understanding and compassion in this," he murmured gently. Maiyn smiled softly.

-----------------------

Jaheira leaned back into Khalid's arms as they sat, looking out of the window at the city scenery. Khalid was much more comfortable in the confines of the town than she, but his presence helped her to unwind under most circumstances.

"We will have to go to Candlekeep," she said quietly, feeling Khalid nod. "I am not sure how they will cope."

"They had f-friends there," said Khalid. "I am sure they w-will be pleased to see th-them again."

"Perhaps."

"Don't worry m-my dear," whispered Khalid. "We w-will be with them, and they have p-plenty of friends around them now to help them g-get through it."

"Maiyn has ignored us," replied Jaheira simply.

"N-not entirely," said Khalid. Jaheira sat forward, turning herself to face her husband with a quizzical expression. "I was t-talking to Imoen earlier, and she related how Coran d-disturbed her last night. He'd heard Maiyn's c-cries in her sleep, and had gone to Imoen to seek her advice."

"Oh," said Jaheira.

"He picked the lock on her d-door, and allowed Imoen to waken and comfort her, returning to his own room. Maiyn recounted our c-conversation to Imoen, and told how she'd been visited by Xan when she'd returned t-to her room. He had asked to leave the group; unable, it seems, to d-deal with the prospect of losing Maiyn either to another suitor, or to d-death. She persuaded him to stay, but he left on a c-cold note."

"I had no idea," said Jaheira, subdued.

"We c-couldn't have foreseen that another member of the group would bring up a d-difficult subject with her immediately after we had," Khalid assured her gently.

"What happened after she had told Imoen?"

"Imoen t-told her that if she had already given thought to the perils of the relationship and had c-come to accept them, then it was up t-to her what she did."

"Wise words from one so young," replied Jaheira dryly. "I don't think Maiyn-"

"Jaheira," interrupted Khalid softly. "Maiyn has resigned herself t-to Coran leaving when he returns Namara."

Jaheira looked at him, shock across her face. "How do you know this?"

"Imoen," he replied. "Maiyn only wants her last memories of him to be p-peaceful and happy."

"I see."

"I think we should leave her now to make her own d-decisions and mistakes," mused Khalid. "I know you only w-want the best for her, as much as I do, but she seems to have a strong head on those shoulders, and has p-prepared herself for the worst - perhaps slightly too effectively, c-considering he has shown no intention of abandoning her."

Jaheira nodded, and settled back into her husband's loving arms. She knew his words made sense, and she hoped he was right about Coran; Maiyn seemed to be prepared to change and adapt to cope with his lifestyle. The druid was unconvinced the same would happen in reverse.


	31. Leaving Town

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Leaving Town**

-----------------------

Duke Eltan and Scar listened with serious faces as Imoen and Jaheira took turns to explain what had happened with each of their missions. They'd already been told about Coran's reason for carrying Namara around with him, and Duke Eltan had smiled slightly at the sight. When they were done the Duke nodded, and produced a pouch from a drawer in his desk. He handed it to Khalid.

"Your reward - I would say it has been more than earned by your displays," he said gravely. "The tales of the doppelgangers are most worrying indeed, especially since it seems that they took Emissary Tar as a potential target to imitate."

"Did you see any signs of Jhasso at the Seven Suns?" asked Scar.

"No," said Jaheira, shaking her head. "We were concerned there would me more shapeshifters returning to the compound when we were only in a small group. We had seen enough to know what dangers there were."

"I understand," replied the commander. "I am worried that he may still be held there, possibly alive. He would be the source of their information from that side, and I suspect he may be still alive in the building."

"It is possible," conceded Jaheira. "We did not go much further than the first floor for fear of becoming trapped. We could return there now, if you wish, and examine the place more thoroughly while we are high in numbers."

"I would appreciate it if you could," admitted Scar, looking to Maiyn. She nodded.

"We will go there immediately, and return with what we find," she said, leading her companions from the Duke's office. When they got outside she drew Coran aside, preparing to send him back to the inn. Before she could talk, however, a small boy came running up.

"'Scuse me Miss, Sir," he exclaimed cheerily. "You'd happen to be Mr Coran I'm thinking, and this'd be little Miss Namara and Miss Maiyn?"

Maiyn looked a little concerned by the boy's recognition, but Coran nodded to the boy and took the letter he was proffered.

"Miss Brielbara asked me to deliver this to ye, but I was having a real job finding you! Good day to ye both!" He tipped his hat and darted off into the crowds while Coran opened the parchment.

"Brielbara's affairs are settled, and she'd like to take Namara back," said Coran when he was done. Maiyn paled almost instantly, but she swallowed and nodded.

"Here... take some of this gold," she said, pulling a small pouch of coin from her belt. Within was a large portion of the profit they'd made from selling the surplus weapons from Sarevok's acolytes. "Brielbara will look more favourably at you if you don't arrive empty-handed."

Coran grinned to her. "You would trust a thief with party's gold?"

"I would trust _you_ with the gold," corrected Maiyn. "You have earned your share anyway."

"Thank you, Maiyn," he said sincerely, accepting the bag. "But what... what do you mean about Briel's favour?"

Maiyn's throat seemed to constrict. "Coran, you sired Namara on Brielbara, and you are quite fond of the child. It is the right thing for you to-"

Coran interrupted her by pulling her close to him. "A'maelamin," he whispered to her, "you and me is the right thing... the whole thing. I will go to Briel now while you perform your duties, and I shall meet you at the inn later if you believe in me."

He kissed her cheek gently before he turned and walked off quickly into the crowd. Maiyn watched him go, her heart heavy despite his words. A hand on her shoulder made her turn, and she saw Khalid standing there.

"We n-need to go on," he said gently.

Maiyn nodded, and adjusted the bow on her back as she composed herself. The others were watching her with pity in their eyes, and she didn't like it. Even Xan looked sorrowful for her.

"We go to the Seven Suns," she said firmly, setting off in the direction of the building. "Be ready to fight."

-----------------------

"Well, you'll get naught from me this day," spat the man they found in the cellar. "Not a cry of pain, nor the knowledge I possess! Get away from me, shapeshifting scum!"

"We're not shapeshifters," said Maiyn sternly, ignoring his disbelieving stare. "We've been sent by Scar to-"

The man's face lit up in hope. "You know of Scar?" He broke into a smile at her nod. "I am Jhasso, a friend of his and the owner of the Seven Suns."

"I am Maiyn," she said politely, "and we were sent to find you, and find out what has happened here."

"It's them shapeshifters," said Jhasso weakly. The days of captivity had not left him in the best of health it seemed. "They started infiltrating us, possibly months ago. I'm sure they started with the less important members, but then they captured me and took my face. They've kept me alive to torture for information on the Coster."

The ranger nodded, and signalled for Minsc and Khalid to help the man up the stairs. "We are going back to the Flaming Fist building now," she explained. "We shall see you there safely if you wish?"

"I would appreciate that," coughed Jhasso, causing Jaheira to insist he drank one of her potions. When he had finished he looked much healthier, and seemed to possess more strength.

"I thank you for your help," he said, looking around to see the bodies of the doppelgangers they'd fought to get to him. More had returned since their initial foray into the Coster, and more were likely to turn up it seemed.

"I am sure the Flaming Fist will send some men around to ensure any who come back are dealt with," said Maiyn assuredly, noticing his worried look. This seemed to appease him, and together they headed back to the headquarters. A yell from Yeslick made Maiyn jump, however, and she turned to see the dwarf scowling at Imoen. The young thief was looking fairly abashed.

"Get yer hands off me amulet," muttered the cleric as Maiyn turned back to the road. She grinned to herself, noting Alora's rather smug look.

-----------------------

When Duke Eltan and Scar had finished talking to Jhasso, Scar took him away to organise some men to return to his trading house with him for protection and security. Duke Eltan went to his desk, and produced a book from one of the drawers. It looked old and dusty, and when he held it out for Maiyn she hesitated in accepting - the slightest touch looked as if it could damage it beyond repair.

"I assure you, it is not as fragile as it looks," smiled the Duke. "You will need it to enter Candlekeep."

Maiyn had taken the book, and froze at his words. She knew it was inevitable, but with other things happening, it had managed to slip her mind. Duke Eltan noticed her shift, and he nodded sympathetically.

"It will be difficult to go back for you both," he said, glancing also to Imoen who was looking down at her feet. "After Gorion, I would imagine that a return to your former home may hold many bittersweet memories."

"It shall," said Maiyn quietly, "but it is there we must go. I thank you for this - for a way for us to get within. We shall not let you down."

"I know," nodded the elderly man with a warm smile. "Be careful out there; I am looking forward to our next meeting."

The companions filed down the stairs, and out the large doors of the building. It was still quite early in the afternoon, and Jaheira turned to Maiyn.

"Do we leave tomorrow?" she asked.

Maiyn nodded. "We will leave first thing, and that way we should only need to rest once on the way," she said thoughtfully. "Kivan - what is the most direct route to Candlekeep, and how long will it take?"

"The most direct route?" asked the ranger, his eye glinting mischievously. "Are you sure? You won't like the answer."

Maiyn glared at him until he relented.

"Through Cloakwood..." he shrugged, amused by her expression of horror. "Of course, we could skirt around the forest, and your estimation of two days if we leave early enough would be about right."

"We gonna stay at the Friendly Arms?" asked Imoen.

Maiyn shook her head. "We can camp somewhere for a night, and cut a tiny bit from our journey by going between the inn and that forest. I want us all to be ready to leave the inn at dawn."

A chorus of groans from Alora, Imoen and Xan made Maiyn smile slightly. It would be good to be back on the road with her trusted companions. _It is just a shame that we will likely be missing one._

-----------------------

When they got back to the inn, Maiyn settled herself in a seat by the fire, it becoming her customary habit. She let her gaze fall upon the flames, and her daydreams encompassed her, making her oblivious to her companions' conversations. Alora was talking to Xan, trying to improve his humour. The halfling was determined, despite the enchanter's morose replies and constant sighs of despair.

"Cheer up, misery guts! You need to turn that frown upside down!" she exclaimed for the third time.

"What exactly is there to be happy about?" asked Xan, his deadpan expression causing Imoen to go into fits of giggles. The enchanter looked at her blankly.

"Well," said Alora thoughtfully. "Life itself, for one thing!"

Xan sat up, leaning over to the small thief with a look that clearly said 'listen to me, and listen well'. "Let me tell you something about life, little one. You know what the one guarantee in life is?"

"Hair loss?"

"Death," retorted Xan, ignoring her eye rolling.

"Well yes," she snorted, "but what about all the good stuff that comes before that? Like love?" She smiled triumphantly to him, but he merely groaned and slumped back into his seat.

"Love is but a fleeting thing," he said morosely, his eyes glancing quickly to Maiyn, still caught up in her own dreams. "Once it is gone, there is only one thing to look forward to."

"Uh, death?" asked Alora.

"Precisely," said Xan dryly, getting up to go to the bar for a stiff drink.

Alora took the opportunity to glare fiercely at Imoen, who was laughing hysterically. Alora had said that she was capable of any challenge, even beyond thievery, but Imoen had insisted there were a few things beyond any mortal man or woman. Alora had snorted, and Imoen had innocently suggested she try cheering Xan up, something that the halfling had responded to with some contempt. Imoen had shrugged.

_"Well, if ya ain't up for the task..."_

The halfling knew now that Imoen had done it deliberately, and that she had very little hope, if any at all, of passing the mission. "I'll get you back for this," she hissed to the human as Xan returned. Imoen giggled as Alora's charming smile returned to her face and she regarded the elf.

"You know, Xan, you have a rather dreary outlook on life," she stated seriously.

"What _exactly_ is there to be excited about?" sighed Xan.

"Oh, I don't know!" exclaimed Alora. "There's got to be something. Anything!"

Xan looked thoughtful as he sipped some of his wine. "Well, there is one thing, I suppose," he said eventually.

"Yes?" asked Alora, looking at Imoen with a smug expression.

"An end to this conversation would cheer me up no end."

Alora frowned at him, but then her face creased, and she broke out into a fit of giggles, which rapidly turned into howling laughter with Imoen.

"What's so funny?" asked a bewildered Xan.

"'An end'! 'No 'end'!" imitated Alora, using the enchanter's dour tones, causing Imoen to cry in her hilarity. Xan merely sighed, deciding he didn't understand the young girls in the group. Their laughter continued for some minutes, until Imoen suddenly stopped.

"Maiyn" she hissed, watching her friend completely ignore her. The thief picked up a spoon from the table and threw it at the ranger, bouncing it off her head. The elf turned to glare at her, but Imoen was pointing frantically at the door. Maiyn looked over and saw Coran.

Her mouth opened in surprise, and she stood up shakily. He was scouring the room, and when his eyes landed on her a huge beaming smile crossed his face. Within seconds he was before her

"A'maelamin Maiyn, cormamin lindua ele lle..." he murmured, caressing her cheek with his hand and awaiting her response. She caught his hand in her own and matched his smile.

"And so does mine heart sing at the sight of you," she said happily, squealing in delight as the fighter swept her from her feet, and swirled her around.

"Ah, I have missed you so!" he exclaimed, completely ignoring the amused stares of both their companions and the other patrons of the establishment.

"It's like you have never been gone!" laughed Maiyn, her heart lighter than she could remember it being in a long time. He had come back.

"How have you been, my love? Unhurt from earlier? And not seduced by some irresponsible vagabond? I want to know of every moment I have missed..." Coran dragged her to a seat, where she detailed the events of the day to him, and heard in turn about his trip to return Namara. Brielbara had been glad to see him and overjoyed to have her daughter back. He had asked to visit regularly, and she had agreed that it would be in their child's benefit.

"When I visit, I would very much like it if you were by my side," he said gently, entwining his fingers into the ranger's hair.

"I would be happy to," said Maiyn with a smile, "though it may have to wait until we return from Candlekeep as we need to leave for there tomorrow."

"I think you misunderstand me, Maiyn," he whispered. "I do not just mean my next visit... or the next five or ten. I mean that whenever I return to visit Namara, I hope you will be by my side each time."

Maiyn smiled delightedly at him, and threw her arms around him. "I hope so too," she whispered back, and she felt his arms squeeze her fondly in his embrace.

-----------------------

The rain fell heavily as they walked the next day, and spirits were fairly low due to the conditions. Maiyn, alone, was wonderfully high, completely unaffected by the seriousness of the task ahead, the dreary drizzle, or the long, brisk walk. Not only had Coran chosen to return to be by her side, and implied that he wanted it to be for many years, but Xan had drawn her away from the group just before they retired, and said sorry for his behaviour a few nights before.

Maiyn had been surprised by his apology, but she was thankful; he was a good friend, and she reiterated this as they spoke. He nodded, expressing a sincere gratitude at their friendship and soon all bad feeling was forgotten. Coran even joined them for a drink, teasing Maiyn about her fear of spiders while Xan chimed in with the odd sarcastic remark. By the time they got to their own rooms, any rift that had formed had healed. Her group were unified again, with even Jaheira and Khalid being suspiciously pleasant to Coran.

Imoen was spending more and more time with Alora, the two mischievous young girls getting each other into trouble on a regular basis. Maiyn was happy that Imoen had made a solid friendship though; she'd felt guilty over her relationship with Coran, knowing she was spending time with the fighter at the expense of her childhood friendship, but Imoen had insisted that she was fine. Maiyn knew by the sometimes sad look in her eyes though, when Maiyn would chatter amiably in elvish to her kin, that the thief sometimes felt left out. The ranger nodded to herself determinedly, and sidled over to the young human. Alora was trying to pick Coran's pocket as they walked; for some reason the fighter didn't notice her at all, caught up in his own thoughts as he followed Kivan's lead.

"Hey," said Maiyn quietly to Imoen. The thief shot a smile back. "I was wondering... with there being quite so many elves in the group now, we sometimes find ourselves talking away in elvish without meaning to. And well, since you picked up magic so quickly, I thought you'd maybe like to learn..."

Imoen hooted in happy surprise at the offer. "You're gonna teach me elvish?" she asked. "That'd be great! Tell me some now!"

"Well," said Maiyn thoughtfully, going over some basic phrases until Imoen had the pronunciation mastered.

"What does 'A'maelamin' mean?" asked Imoen, with the faintest hint of a smile on her otherwise innocent face.

Maiyn flushed. "It's just, you know, a friendly term," she said dismissively.

"It means 'my beloved'" came Xan's voice, who had been listening to the lesson without them realising. Maiyn coughed slightly, and blushed more when Imoen started teasing her.

"Well, you'll more often than not hear Xan muttering something like 'dolle naa lost'," said Maiyn with an evil grin at the enchanter. "I've heard him use it at _least_ once for everyone present..."

Xan protested this claim, but Imoen clamoured to know what it meant and Maiyn giggled.

"It means 'your head is empty'," she relented, watching with amusement as Imoen glared at the enchanter. He merely shrugged, neither denying the sentiment or justifying it.

"C'mon Xanny," cried Imoen, stepping over to walk beside him. "Tell me some of your catchphrases!"

"Catchprases?" asked Xan, genuinely puzzled. He looked over to Maiyn, who put on her most innocent expression, and shrugged helplessly. She knew he wasn't fooled for a second.

"Yeah, you know - like 'life is hollow!' and 'we're all doomed!'," giggled Imoen helplessly, holding onto his arm to steady herself as she laughed. Xan simply rolled his eyes and sighed, supporting the thief while she composed herself. A cry from slightly ahead distracted all three of them.

"Give me that back!"

"Ah, I got it!" squealed Alora, waving Coran's gem pouch at Imoen with pride. "I _told_ ya I could!"

Coran snatched the bag from the halfling's hands, and put it back safely into his pocket, looking slightly abashed at being caught out. "Ah, so it was a challenge, was it?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. "In that case..."

Coran grabbed Alora and slung her over his shoulder in a most undignified manner. The thief hammered her fists into his back, shrieking and shouting at him to put her down, but the elf ignored her completely, and sauntered along happily.

Jaheira turned to see what the fuss was about, and Maiyn prepared herself for the reproach. Instead the druid noted the halfling's predicament, and a look of mild amusement crossed her face. "I suggest, Coran," she said with a smile, "that if you wish to carry Alora much further, you also employ a gag to drown out her shouts. We do not wish to attract overly much attention to our travels, and if this is to be a regular habit of ensuring the women don't tire themselves out, then I shall be sure to expect my turn at being carried. I trust you would hold the older woman much more gracefully though." Jaheira's eyes sparkled as she turned back to face the front, and Maiyn beamed at Coran's surprised face.

"I can assure you, my dear druid," called Coran, "that if I were to carry your pretty form anywhere, I would firstly ask the permission of your charming husband, then ensure I had a steed of the swiftest kind to whisk you to your destination with elegance and grace."

"That's all well an' good," came Alora's muffled voice, "but will you please put me _down_!"

-----------------------

They camped just south and west of the Friendly Arm Inn after a long day of marching. The weather had improved slightly, and looked to be promising for the next day, much to the relief of Dynaheir. The Rashemeni witch was not a fan of wet weather, but she had managed to stop complaining incessantly about her robes being soaked and heavy, and instead just followed the others sullenly.

"Alora, if you do not mind me asking, do your parents know where you are and what you are doing?" asked Coran as they huddled around the campfire after eating.

The halfling peered at him. "Nope. How 'bout yours?"

"Ah, I visited them only a short time ago."

"Oh, that's when that wizard caught you with his wife and you had to flee the Gate?" asked Alora casually. Maiyn flinched slightly, and Coran instinctively took her hand for comfort.

"No, it was after Ivette... or was it Anette..." He paused a second to think. "Well, whichever, she told me that we were over for the third time and I felt that it was over... Never mind. It cannot be more than ten years. Tethyr is too far away... and besides it is too idyllic for my liking, but I miss my parents. Do you?"

"Aye," Alora shrugged, "I guess. A bit, every now and then; but I think the further I am from them, the fonder of them I am. Funny, huh?"

"You know, they might be worried sick about you," said Coran, deadly serious. "If I did not know where Namara was..."

"Heh, Namara is a _baby_ Coran!" exclaimed the thief. "I'd worry about her too, if she started living on her own at that age..."

Coran frowned slightly. "Alora, you are taking what I am saying too lightly, I think," he continued sternly. "Maybe once you have kids of your own you will understand..."

Imoen blinked at the fighter. "Coran, are you feverish?"

"No... I am just..." Coran shook his head slightly and sighed. "I do not know! I am sorry, Alora - I have all sorts of strange thoughts in my head lately. I must be coming down with father's fever."

The two young girls giggled, but Coran saw Maiyn staring at him absentmindedly, a small smile adorning her face. He grinned sheepishly and put his arm around her, ignoring the teasing comments coming from the other thieves. Imoen suddenly nudged Alora, and pointed to Yeslick. With an evil grin, the human got up silently and wandered over to the dozing dwarf.

"Heya, gramps!" she exclaimed cheerily as she sat down beside him. Yeslick jumped, startled from his slumber.

"Wha! Huh? What... what? Imoen! Why does ya always come up behind me when I'm... when I'm thinkin'?"

"Do you always think when asleep?" asked Imoen with a grin.

"I... er... gah," sighed the dwarf. "Alright, alright, I'm awake now. What did you want me fer, then?"

"Oh, um... nothing..." said Imoen innocently. "Can't I just come and talk with you?"

"Likely story," grumbled Yeslick. "Listen, if I get wind of ya tryin' to steal me stuff, lass, I swears I'll put mousetraps in me pack..."

"Ouch!" Imoen looked hurt. "I wasn't stealin' nothing! I was just practicing my sneaks, and thought I'd warm up on you before I tried one of the others!"

"I hope yer not implyin' I am somehow the least alert of this 'ere group?" replied Yeslick indignantly. "I'll have ya know I gots at least one eye on everyone all the time! And me pack too, ya little scamp."

"Really?" asked Imoen. "That's kinda hard when you only got two eyes. How do you see anything else?" Alora began giggling inanely.

"Uh, huh," sighed the cleric, glaring at the halfling. "Yer still be needin' to work on them jokes more if ya wanna impress a dwarf with 'em. Nevermind, though. I'm makin' sure to keep a special watch on ye."

"Aw, c'mon, gramps!" protested the human. "I'd never steal anything from you!"

"Aye, aye, I know," Yeslick chuckled. "Just kiddin' with ya, lass.

"So gramps... um... can you tell me a story?" Imoen flashed her most charismatic smile.

"Me too, me too!" squealed Alora, rushing over to fetch her bedroll, and throwing Imoen's over to the human.

"A story?" asked Yeslick with curiosity. "At bedbyes time? That's... kind o' an odd thing, aye? What do ye want one o' those fer?"

Imoen rolled her eyes as she clambered into her bed. "To get to sleep, dummy. Don't dwarven parents tell stories to their kids to get 'em to sleep?"

"Me dad never told me nothin' o' the sort..." said the dwarf thoughtfully. "He taught me the hymn o' Moradin, he did, when I was a wee foundling. Recited that three times a night afore I let my head touch pillow. 'Oh, lord Soulforger, may thee keep the rats away, may thee not let the roof fall down on me head as I sleep...', an' all that."

"No wonder you guys always wear helmets," said Alora with a frown. "Sleepin' every night underground with a little piece of wood holdin' up the roof! I think I'd go insane worryin' if the roof was gonna collapse on me."

"Ah, ye git used ta it," shrugged Yeslick. "Anyways, a story! I do know a few fables I used ta tell at the Feastin'. Always got a good rousin' cheer, those did. Will the tale o' the Doom o' Lord Fargrim do? 'Tis a tale o' woe an' blood an' war!"

"Sure!" said Imoen excitedly, lying down beside Alora. "Sounds like something ol' Puffguts would tell. Just give me a moment to get comfortable here."

"Aye, then, settle down, settle down." Yeslick cleared his throat. "It befell in the days of anvil's thundering, in the year of the Soulforger's wrath, when Lord Fargrim, King of the Mountain Gleaming, Master of the Clan Trollslayer, Smith of the Spear of Heaven, was ruler in the Dale of Shadows and so reigned about him. For there was a mighty Troll warlord in the Dale of Shadow who did make war upon him... and..." Yeslick paused for a moment. "Ah, and by so means Alric, Lord of the clan hosts, Hammer of Goblins, Steel-helmed, did send for him. And the Troll's son was known by many names; Spear-toothed, Scale-hide, the Claw of the Mountain, but chiefly as Garglish, Chieftain of the Foul Moon tribe."

Maiyn buried her face into Coran's chest to muffle her giggling, and the elf stroked her hair fondly, his own face showing much amusement. The other companions were also listening to the dwarf's tale, all with the same reaction.

"And lo," continued the cleric, oblivious to all the attention, "Garglish, Spear-tooth, Scale-hide, Claw of the Mountain, Chieftain of the Foul Moon tribe did come to Alric, Lord of the clan hosts, Hammer of Goblins, Steel-helmed, as trusted envoy for his father, the foul Grargar, Fang-maw, Rending-claw. And alongside Alric, Lord of the clan hosts, Hammer of Goblins, Steel-helmed, stood Fargrim, Mountain-master, Troll-slayer, Spear-Smith. And he did say unto him, 'Thou hast come as I bid, Garglish, Spear-tooth, Scale-hide, Claw of the Mountain, Chieftain of...' uhm..." Yeslick scratched his head. "'Chieftain of the Foul Moon tribe...' erm..."

A small snore escaped from one of the girls and Yeslick peered at their forms.

"Imoen? Alora? You listenin', lasses?"

"I think your tale worked wonderfully," said Jaheira quietly, grinning to the dwarf.

"Ah didnae even get to the good bits," pouted Yeslick.

"Maybe next time," grinned Jaheira, before offering her services for the first watch. A schedule was quickly arranged, and the campfire was extinguished, the camp falling into silence.


	32. Candlekeep

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Candlekeep**

-----------------------

The group set off early again the next morning, the sun shining brightly down on the jovial party. They walked for hours, chatting amongst themselves when Maiyn called for a short rest. As she dropped her pack, Coran pulled her arm gently.

"Come with me," he whispered softly. "I've been here before. Behind this row of trees there is a clearing... Here - take off your boots."

Maiyn's eyebrow arched. "But why?"

"For me?" He smiled as she complied, her puzzled expression being replaced by one of amusement. He took her hand, and led her away from their companions. "See how soft the grass is here, how it is glistening with rainfall from yesterday? It is just right for walking barefoot."

"It is pleasant," she agreed. "Where are you leading me?"

"Not far," he said simply, walking on in silence. Maiyn followed him through the sparse trees, the luscious grass tickling her feet. Before long they reached a small clearing, lilacs growing on the forest edge, the last reminder of a cabin that lay in ruins in the centre. The tall bushes were in bloom, heavy with the purple and white bunches of flowers.

Coran leaned a branch over, and so that the fragrant panicles were right in front of Maiyn. He burrowed his face in one, and drank the liquid from the petals.

"Lilac wine," he explained. "Care to try?"

Maiyn just smiled, and took one of the panicles between her palms before lowering her lips to the blossoms. She drank the contents, and regarded his slightly surprised expression with delight. "I have done that once before. Last spring, in fact... when I used to leave Candlekeep on my own. I'd read about it in a book, and well... I wanted to try it." Maiyn sighed at the memories.

Coran nodded. "We have the same taste in wine. But do not be so sad - here, make a wish." He handed a flower with five petals to the ranger. "If you eat it, it will come true..."

Maiyn thought for a few moments, before popping the bud into her mouth. Coran released the branch, which shot up, showering them both with the spray. He embraced her waist, pulling her close and kissing her gently.

"A rogue's life is not a long one," he murmured almost inaudibly, holding her close to him.

"Even an elven one?" asked Maiyn, gently disentangling herself from his tight hug.

"Even elven," he nodded. "But I want a life full of adventures and dangers, even if I would not live to tell tales to bored younglings five hundred years from today. That is why I thought that I'd never promise to settle down, my light. Nor could I promise neither love eternal, nor that I should return after parting."

Maiyn's heart sank slightly. Her eyes fell to the ground, and it was all she could do to prevent herself from sighing. Coran cupped her cheek with his palm, and raised her head to look at his face. "But now it sounds like half-forgotten rules of a game I played as a boy," he finished.

"Promises are only made to be broken," Maiyn said gently. "I never asked for vows from you."

"I know," he replied with a slight smile. "All the same, I want to make a promise."

"I-"

Coran hushed her. "Will you allow me to speak my vow to you, or should I keep it silent in my heart?"

Maiyn was trembling slightly, but she wasn't sure if it was due to her feet being cold or her emotions. "I... I do not mind either way," she eventually said.

Coran nodded, and looked intently into her eyes. "Maiyn of Candlekeep, daughter of Gorion, I love you. My love will not fade, and to you alone my heart is given. No matter what should transpire on my lonely walks, they will all end by your campfire. You arms, beloved, are my home, and by your side I will stay. By the stars and the sun and the twelve winds so I, Coran Sullussaer swear." As he finished, Coran wrapped his arms around Maiyn, hugging her tightly before picking her up and carrying her back to their companions.

Some of them seemed to notice her flushed features, and she could tell by their smirks that they were assuming the two elves had been doing more than just talking. This in turn only served to make her blush grow even wilder, and with a mumble, she put her boots back on, picked up her pack and ordered Kivan to lead on. The stoic ranger's eyes twinkled, but he refrained from comment as he began to lead the way, and as Maiyn passed Minsc she could see he wore a confused expression.

"Minsc and Boo do not understand," he said to Dynaheir, perplexed. "We are not near any farms, so where did little Maiyn and Coran find hay to roll in?"

Maiyn glared at the others as they erupted into laughter, but one glimpse at Coran and his mischievous grin changed her demeanour instantly. She smiled contentedly, and ran to catch up with Kivan. Soon they would reach Candlekeep, and both she and Imoen would see their old friends.

-----------------------

It was getting dark when they exited the forest, the tall structure of Candlekeep's library looming ahead of them. Imoen and Maiyn paused, standing side by side, holding hands, as they looked at their former home. The others followed quietly when they began moving towards the settlement, and Maiyn pulled the book Duke Eltan had given her from her bag in preparation for inspection by the Keeper of Tomes.

The gate guard recognised the two young girls when he came out to enquire about their intentions, and he passed on his condolences for Gorion's death. Maiyn thanked him, and waited patiently for the Keeper to appear. It was cold so close to the coast, and she was looking forward to getting into the inn for warmth. Eventually he appeared, looking coldly at the girls. Maiyn bowed her head respectfully as she handed Ulraunt their book, and after some examination he grudgingly accepted it as payment for entry, reminding Maiyn that she would be expected to follow the strict rules. With no other words, he turned and left, and Maiyn visibly relaxed.

"A bit gruff, is he no?" remarked Yeslick.

"He doesn't like us... well, me," replied Maiyn softly. "He never agreed with Gorion bringing up his children here. No matter though," she said, smiling to her friends. "We do not need to see him at all during our stay. Come, we will go to the inn."

-----------------------

The party entered the quiet inn, having heard from the one of the Watchers about the lack of visitors to the town. Maiyn looked over to the bar, and saw Winthrop staring at them all in amazement. She grinned to him, and glimpsed at Imoen. The young thief was smiling delightedly.

"Aye now," muttered the innkeeper as he wandered over to them. "There's the rapscallions!"

"Winthrop!" exclaimed Imoen emotionally. "It's good ta be home!"

"You, littl' missus!" shouted Winthrop, pointing a finger at the human. "You owe me a long account for all my worries after ye'd run off!"

"I do," admitted Imoen, tears running down her face. "I know... Oh, I'm so glad to see ya Puffguts!" She threw herself at the older man, hugging him tightly as she sobbed. The innkeeper comforted her, settling her down in one of the many seats in the common room and turned to Maiyn.

"My, Maiyn, ye've grown," he said with a grin. "Or maybe it's just yer clothin. It's good to see your impish face again as well! Wait, let me send fer some o' the others, an' ye can fill us all in on what ye've been up to!"

The girls nodded, and Winthrop handed out keys to rooms for them all with the exception of Imoen and Maiyn. He informed them that their rooms in the library were still there for them, and he sent word to Parda to bring the keys with him. As the group settled into the lounge, old friends began appearing in their midst, and Imoen and Maiyn found themselves being welcomed back and commiserated with with regards to Gorion.

Hull and Fuller were helping Winthrop carry drinks over from the bar to go round as Phlydia appeared, looking confusedly at Maiyn for a few moments.

"Have you seen my book?" she asked, before frowning slightly. "Oh wait... you found that for me already, didn't you. Oh, I just don't know any more! You haven't been around much lately!"

Maiyn grinned and hugged the woman fondly. "Never change Phlydia," the ranger said warmly. "We love you just the way you are."

"Why, that's enough to make an old woman blush!" she exclaimed, patting Maiyn affectionately on the arm. "Gorion sure raised a charmer in you."

"You've been Away With Out Leave soldier!" came a roar from behind Imoen, making the human jump. She turned to see Reevor standing there, the dwarf scowling in his customary fashion. "Are you expecting forgiveness? Are you expecting redemption! Well spare me! I want 500 push-ups and I want them now!"

Imoen giggled and gave the dwarf a hug, making him frown and mutter to himself as he stalked off to get an ale. It wasn't long before he found Yeslick, and the kinsmen spent most of the evening in deep discussion over dwarven matters.

Hull approached the two girls after a while, looking uncomfortable. "We didn't expect to see either of you again," he said, his voice croaking slightly with emotion. "When news of Gorion's passing reached us, Fuller and I went out to retrieve his body - we found it buried, and hoped that'd been you. It meant you were alive you see. There was no sign of you anywhere, and we feared the worst."

"What have you been up to anyway?" asked Fuller, joining them. Maiyn had already insisted that everyone agree to not mention their mission, or the Iron Throne at all, so she smiled brightly as she answered.

"Killing more kobolds than you could ever imagine," she said, Imoen nodding her agreement. "Say, you don't happen to have a need for some rusty old swords, do you? I'm sure I've got plenty left over..."

Fuller grinned. "Always one to joke you were," he said as he moved off to mingle in the crowd with Hull. Maiyn and Imoen were not left in peace however, as Parda and Karan appeared before them, both smiling warmly.

"Maiyn, Imoen, my children!" exclaimed Karan, hugging them each in turn. "Look at you both! Your faces have gained some new lines since the days I tutored you."

"Sleepin' under the stars doesn't help yer beauty," admitted Imoen, hugging Parda.

"We heard you'd returned, and when Winthrop sent a messenger asking me to bring the keys to your rooms I was so pleased," said Parda, handing them to the girls. "No one else has used them since you left, but they are aired regularly, and you can use them for your stay of course. Tethtoril insisted they remain untouched until we discovered what had happened to you both."

"Will the First Reader be coming?" asked Maiyn hopefully.

"I do not think so child," replied Parda. "He is busy preparing for some guests who are arriving tomorrow, some merchants from Baldur's Gate and some traders from the southern lands. Ulraunt has agreed, in his wisdom, to allow them to hold their meetings here in the library."

"Oh, I see," said Maiyn, nudging Imoen slightly. _He must mean the Iron Throne leaders_, she thought to herself.

"You've come back at a strange time," said Karan in a hushed tone. "People are acting strangely, and today an odd visitor appeared in the library. A sage, I assume, known only as Koveras. He took Alaundo's prophecies from their place, and I turned to put my own book back on the shelf. I could hear him murmuring; I recognised both the words of the Seer and his voice, but when I turned, his eyes were closed. He recited pages of the document from memory without looking at it once!"

"Something is afoot in Candlekeep," agreed Parda, also in hushed tones. "There seems to be unvoiced panic amongst all those who still call these hallowed halls our home. People are acting most unusually."

Maiyn's heart froze, and she looked at Imoen with wide eyes. The thief returned her gaze with a similar expression, and the ranger decided to ignore her previous advice to her companions.

"I need to tell you something," she said, pulling the monks aside from the others, and describing their travels to date as brief as she could, ensuring she mentioned the shapeshifters they'd encountered in Baldur's Gate. The two monks looked horrified.

"You don't think-"

"I don't know," admitted Maiyn. "Do not tell anyone - it is vitally important we do not draw attention to ourselves while we are here. Just be vigilant." Her eyes pleaded to them, and they both nodded.

"We will let you know if we see anything unusual," Parda assured her. "We must return to the library now, before our presence in the preparations is missed."

Maiyn nodded, and bid them both a fond goodnight. Her talk with them concerned her deeply, and with Imoen's help she managed to pass on the information quietly to the others. It was better for them all to be on guard.

-----------------------

"Candlekeep..." mused Imoen as she walked with Maiyn to the library, the party having died down as the night became late, and the other companions retiring to their rooms. Coran and Alora followd the girls, each being privileged enough for an invitation to share their rooms for the night. "Never thought I'd be back here again, especially this early on. Brings back all sorts of memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," said Maiyn thoughtfully. They were walking along the gardens, past one of the many fountains. She wanted to show Coran around, but knew it would be better in daylight. "Just like that time you pilfered that pie from Winthrop and gave it to me - half eaten - just before he arrived to yell at me."

"Hey, I was just trying to share," said Imoen innocently. "How was I supposed to know he'd come by then? Hmm?"

Maiyn grinned. "You always knew." The ranger gently pushed the large library doors open, and the friends entered the building. The familiar marble statue of Alaundo loomed up before them, looking as serene as Maiyn remembered. Silently they made their way up to their rooms on the third floor, and quietly said goodnight outside their rooms.

Coran followed Maiyn in, then stood awkwardly as she wandered around looking at her old belongings. She paused, and gave him an amused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"It feels slightly strange to be in the room you grew up in," he admitted. "Especially when your growing up was not so many years ago."

"I have come of age now, in my own magical way," she said, grinning at him. "Perhaps I should remind you."

"Perhaps indeed!"

-----------------------

Maiyn and Imoen politely declined breakfast in the library the next morning, choosing instead to eat with their other companions over at the inn. Winthrop was getting on well with all of them, and even Xan had a slight smile on his face as the group settled down around one of the larger tables.

"Well dip me in broth and call me stewed! If it isn't little Maiyn!"

The ranger looked up to see Theodon, one of the Candlekeep Elders bearing down on their table. With him was Jessup, another elder, who smiled warmly at them all. Maiyn returned the smile, but groaned slightly, causing Imoen to almost choke on her bread as she started giggling.

"Why, I haven't seen you for nearly... umm..." Theodon frowned, then shrugged and sat down beside the ranger. "Well, quite some time anyway!"

"Hello Theodon," she said politely. "How have you been?"

The elder didn't seem to even notice her question as he smiled around at her companions, then looked back to the elf. "You know, I still remember you running about the keep in your little swaddling clothes! Pestering the elders and spooking the cows. Isn't that right Jessup?"

"Surely was," agreed the older of the two men, leaning against the wall.

"Yes..." continued Theodon airily. "Of course, you never did stay in those rags of yours for long."

"Yes, yes, I remember," interrupted Maiyn quickly. "But tell me, how have you been?"

"You'd be as naked as a jaybird the moment someone turned their back on you," Theodon went on, seemingly oblivious to her horror. Much sniggering was heard from various parts of the table. "I remember the day that fellow... Blackstaff, yes, he came floating in and there you were, tearing around the outer keep with Gorion hot on your tail. Took the cloak right off his back you did, and made yourself just the cutest little-"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Maiyn tried again to get the man's attention. "I remember! How have _you_ been?"

"Oh, wait wait!" exclaimed Theodon, clapping his hands together. "I remember now; it was Khelben Blackstaff trying his hardest to look important while you ran through the stables with his cape tied around your waist. Such a lark."

"A lark in naught but a cloak around her waist..." said Coran dreamily, causing Maiyn to turn on him with a glare.

"Coran..." sighed Xan. "CORAN!"

"Oh," started Coran. "Did I drift off?"

"I thought I'd catch my death from laughing, I did," said Jessop, grinning to Maiyn's amused companions.

"You and me both," nodded Theodon, who obviously wasn't finished, much to Maiyn's dismay. "Gorion was shaking like a leaf, he was so mad."

"Well," said Maiyn, pushing her plate away abruptly. "As fun as this has been, I should really get going."

"Nobody was sure what to do," continued the elder, ignoring Maiyn completely. "Then Khelben mutters some words and catches you by the scruff of the neck with some sort of spectral hand. It hauls you out and drops you right in front of him, and him grabbing his filthy cape back! Everyone was scared, wouldn't you say Jessop?"

"Sure enough," came the reply. "Scared witless."

Xan leaned over the table towards Maiyn. "You know," he whispered, "being a Greycloak, I do have a spare cloak... if you wish to borrow it one day..."

The companions erupted into laughter at Maiyn's outraged face, while Xan burst into a broad grin - the first time Maiyn could ever remember him properly smiling.

"Xan! I heard that!" protested Coran, when he'd calmed down.

"What happened after that though?" Alora asked Theodon.

"Well, old Khelben then burst into the biggest laugh you've ever heard," he recalled. "Everyone else started laughing too, except Maiyn. She just stood there, naked as the day she was born and wondering what all the fuss was about. I tell you, those were the days."

"Maiyn, you really need to show this carefree side of yourself more often," stated Coran, looking at her seriously. "It would surely help reduce... tension..." More giggles followed, and Maiyn sighed and stood up.

"Yes, I think I'll be going now."

"Oh certainly little one," beamed Theodon, the twinkle in his eye suggesting he'd done what he aimed to do. "Stop by any time though - I've got some paintings of you as a youngster that I'm sure your friends would love to see. Remember that one of her on the bearskin rug Jessop?"

"Ah, surely do," he smiled. "In the buff as usual."

"Cute as a bug you were," continued Theodon, standing up. "Off you go then."

"Now the boys will be bantering for days," noted Imoen, looking at the slightly dreamy expressions on Coran and Xan's faces.

"Ah, are you here too?" asked Theodon, turning to face the thief. "Well, you always were the loud one of the pair, you were..." The elder stopped as Imoen scampered out of the room, heading outside at full speed. He chuckled softly to himself, and bit the group good day. "Ah, the carefree youth. How I envy you."

-----------------------

The companions spent the day quietly amongst themselves. Maiyn eventually managed to drag Coran away from his wistful musings with Xan, rolling her eyes at Kivan as she dragged the fighter outside. They went into the inner gardens, and walked around slowly as Maiyn recounted some of her childhood tales involving the friends he'd now met.

They slowly wandered around, past the Candlekeep Chanters who smiled to Maiyn and gave her a little wave, between the fountains that lined the path. They lazed in the sun, watching monks periodically pass by, some of them waving to Maiyn, or coming over for a quick chat. The ranger felt peaceful, and enjoyed the couple of hours they spent relaxing.

A sudden display of activity disturbed them though, and they got up and wandered over, near to the Library's entrance. Several monks were standing outside, including Tethtoril, looking towards the main gate. Several men were approaching, being led by a smiling Ulraunt and they were quickly ushered into the building, the monks following them. Tethtoril noticed Maiyn before he returned inside, and he smiled fondly. She returned the smile until he disappeared, then turned to Coran.

"They must be..."

He nodded. "We should tell the others," he said.

Maiyn agreed, and moved to set off back to the inn. Coran pulled her back gently, and kissed her firmly much to her surprise.

"I had all afternoon to do it, and I didn't want to lose the chance in these surroundings," he explained with a grin. Maiyn returned his grin, then caught sight of a figure standing at the other side of the gardens. She peered behind Coran for a better look and the fighter turned to also observe.

Maiyn noticed with dismay that it was Dreppin, and he abruptly turned and headed back towards the barns. She sighed.

Coran raised an eyebrow. "An old flame?" he asked.

Maiyn shook her head. "An old friend," she said firmly. "Go and find the others, and tell them the leaders have arrived. Try to get everyone together in the inn. I need to talk to Dreppin." She kissed Coran quickly on the cheek, and swiftly moved off to find the herder.

-----------------------

Maiyn moved quickly around Dreppin's usual areas, but could see no sign of him. She frowned slightly, and began searching the ground for any signs of his recent passing, eventually finding a fresh set of footprints. After a few false leads, she discovered the herder sitting behind the Priest's Quarters, staring into space.

"Hello Dreppin," she said, causing him to jump up in surprise.

"Ah, Maiyn," he replied, hesitantly. "I... I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Well, here I am," she smiled. "It is good to see you."

Dreppin bowed his head graciously, but remained distant. "What is it like out there? You seem to have been... busy."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow slightly, but ignored the comment. "It is large and exciting," she grinned. "Imoen and I have seen so many new places!" She wandered over beside him as she continued excitedly. "We've been to Beregost, and Nashkel! And we even stayed in Baldur's Gate recently!"

Dreppin smiled weakly. "You're an adventurer now," he said quietly. "Folk like me aren't any excitement in comparison."

Maiyn reached out to touch the herder's arm, but he pulled away quickly. "I have to get back to my chores," he mumbled, briskly walking back to the pens. Maiyn followed him stubbornly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I thought you'd at least be pleased to see me again, especially since I'm alive!"

Dreppin stopped and turned around. "You barely even said goodbye to me when you left. So why should I drop everything to welcome you back, now you've decided to return for whatever reason?"

Maiyn sighed. "I meant to say goodbye," she tried to explain, "but you disappeared by the time I'd done Reevor's chores, and when I saw you as we left, I was about to ask Gorion to wait for a moment, but once again, you disappeared. As far as I knew, _you_ didn't really care that I was leaving enough to say goodbye!"

Dreppin's eyes flashed with anger. "I did care! I didn't want you leaving here, I had... I..." He faltered. "Oh, just go back to your elven man, and pretend we never saw each other."

"Dreppin!" The herder ignored Maiyn's shouts, and stormed off towards the gatehouse. She sighed and began slowly walking towards the inn.


	33. Koveras

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Koveras**

-----------------------

As she travelled back through the gardens she noticed a stranger looking at her carefully, someone whose face she didn't recognise. She picked up her pace slightly, but the man was approaching her.

"Ah, I thought I might find you somewhere around here," the man said in a deep voice. He was robed in a simple blue cloth, appearing to be a plain monk. His head was bald, and his eyes were a piercing shade of blue, but on occasion they seemed to glow with a faint golden light. Maiyn found his gaze uncomfortable. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"Please do," she snapped, unwilling to be held up by strange visitors to the library, and annoyed by Dreppin's reaction to her.

The stranger cocked his head slightly, and a faint, amused smile crept across his lips. "I am Koveras. I used to work for your father, running messages to his Harper friends in Waterdeep. Before he passed on, he entrusted me with this ring, and asked that I pass it on to you should evil ever befall him." The monk held out a ring to Maiyn, and she just stared at it. In all the time she'd stayed with Gorion, she'd never once seen this man either taking messages away, or delivering them. Indeed, she knew Gorion possessed many magical artefacts that allowed him direct communication with other Harper mages when the need was great. She felt a suspicion rising within her.

"Do tell me, what evil befell him Koveras?" she asked, raising her gaze from the ring to meet the man's eyes. He looked at her curiously.

"You were there," he said simply. "You saw it well. A woman, an armoured figure and two ogres wielding clubs. Gorion's petty magic was of little use against them, was it not? And you... you fled with your tail between your legs, hiding amongst the trees until dawn broke."

Maiyn trembled with rage, but she kept herself calm and composed. "You're right," she said quietly. "I was there that night. Myself, my father, and four others who tried to kill us. Where - or should I say which - were you, if you know so much?"

Koveras stepped back slightly, surprise crossing his face briefly. "If you be so void of trust," he said coldly, putting the ring back into his pocket, "then I am surprised you made it this far. It is of little matter - I will wash my hands of it, and wish you a good afternoon."

Maiyn held his gaze for several moments, then left, swiftly heading to the inn. Something about the monk didn't add up, but she didn't have time to wonder about it. They had other issues that needed to be dealt with.

-----------------------

"My dear fellows, you must realise that it is manners which make the man, so would you kindly prove that you are gentlemen by leaving?"

Maiyn had found her companions gathered together in the inn, Coran having done a splendid job at tracking everyone down quickly. The ranger told them of her run-in with the monk, then led them off into the library before anyone could comment. Xan had gasped slightly when they entered the building, the rows of books seeming to please him immensely. Maiyn headed straight upstairs to the meeting room on the second floor.

It was devoid of any other people, and the companions had wandered over to the hall without meeting anyone else. The men using the room had looked up when they saw the companions looking at them from the entrance, and it was then that a green robed man had spoken.

"A thief does not set rules for another thief," stated Coran. "Gentleman or not. We will do what pleases us, and if you do not like it... well. Here is your chance to make yet another attempt on Maiyn's life. All previous assailants fell to her hands."

A couple of the strange men gasped slightly, and regarded the two others with wary eyes. The robed man snorted. "It would be a sad day indeed if I took some pointy-eared rogue's threats seriously."

"Manners, is it?" said Yeslick suddenly, pushing through to the front of the group. "Like the manners that ye're not s'posed to enter a dwarf's home if he doesna invite ye in? Or the good nature ta no trample over the graves o' his kin? How about the common courtesy ta not lock him away and torture him for weeks Rieltar? Are those the manners that make ye? Are they, ye filth?"

Rieltar looked taken aback by the dwarf's appearance. "Yeslick? Then Cloakwood _has_ fallen... Damn you dwarf! There may be safety for you in this library, but I assure you, outside of here there will be nowhere to hide for you!"

"Me safety's not what I'm thinkin' of scum!" roared Yeslick. "I say ye draw steel right now, and by Clangeddin's Axe I'll cut ye down like the dog that ye are!"

"No!" cried Maiyn, putting her arm out to stop the dwarf from charging the men. "Yeslick, this isn't the way to avenge anything."

"Ye... nay... but...I..." Yeslick sighed. "Ye speak the truth, ye do... much though it grieves me ta say so. Rieltar, ye'll see me again, and then yer time'll come." Yeslick stalked off away from the group, heading back to the stairway.

"My time is coming dwarf, but not in the way you might think!" called Rieltar after him. "Now, scurry off, all of you, while you still have legs!"

Maiyn signalled for everyone to leave, and they gathered at the staircase. "We cannot attack him in here, these are hallowed walls," she said quietly, mainly to Yeslick. The dwarf nodded unhappily.

"We should find a way o' gettin' 'em thrown out," he muttered.

"We can try," said Maiyn thoughtfully. "We need to keep an eye out for that monk, too." The ranger paused as footsteps were heard from the stairs - someone was coming down towards them. To Maiyn's relief, it was Piato, one of her old tutors. The sage recognised the girls immediately, and rushed over.

"Maiyn! Imoen! It's good to see you both! I trust you are well?"

"As well as can be expected Piato," said Maiyn cautiously. She remembered Karan and Parda's words about people behaving unexpectedly, and although it broke her heart to do so, she was trying to keep herself distanced from the keep's inhabitants. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I pine for the days when Gorion and you both called Candlekeep home," sighed the monk. "You brought a bit of energy to these walls." The girls smiled and thanked him.

"You should go to Gorion's old room," he said as he went back to the stairway. "I believe there was a note left there for you in his chest. Tethtoril asked us to ensure you received it, and said that when you do, you must go and seek him out."

Maiyn looked to Imoen with some confusion, and the group headed up to the next floor. Maiyn navigated the way down the twisty corridors to Gorion's old room, encountering another old sage outside.

"Hi!" exclaimed Maiyn brightly, recognising the figure. He turned and scowled at her.

"Leave me be stranger! I've... work to do."

Maiyn blinked slightly, and glanced to Imoen. "Do you not recognise me Shistal? It is Maiyn, your old pupil."

The man peered at her, and frowned more. "Um, oh yes. Certainly. I did not recognise your face - my apologies. I trust that your journeys have been comfortable? The Cloakwood can be cold this time of year."

"How did you know I'd been in Cloakwood?" asked Maiyn quietly. She sensed her companions tensing.

"Eh, I have relatives in the region," replied Shistal, nodding slightly. "Yes. They must have seen you and sent a note on your progress."

"But... how would they know who I was?" enquired Maiyn, stepping back slightly. Something was very wrong.

"You would do well to leave me alone!" snapped the man, his eyes glowing a strange red colour. "I tire of this game!"

"Shistal would never act like this! Who are you really?" asked Imoen.

The man suddenly changed form, the robes falling off his frame as he mutated into a lanky being; a doppelganger. "I am your deaththth, foolissssh meat!"

The fighters had been ready, and the shapeshifter was brought down quickly. Maiyn opened Gorion's door quickly, rushing in to his chest, and retrieving the letter inside that was addressed to her.

"I have the note," she said, returning to her companions.

"You should read it," said Jaheira firmly.

"We don't have time-"

"Read it, child!"

Maiyn stared at Jaheira for a few moments, then obeyed. She unrolled the parchment, and let her eyes follow the words, written in her father's familiar elaborate handwriting.

_Hello Maiyn,_

_If you are reading this, it means I have met an untimely death. I would tell you not to grieve for me, but I feel much better thinking that you would._

_There are things I must tell you in this letter that I might have already told you before - however, if my death came too soon, I would not have had the chance._

_Firstly - I am not your true father, as you know. that distinction lies with an entity known as Bhaal. The Bhaal that I speak of is the one you know of as a Divinity. In the crisis known as the Time of Troubles, when the Gods walked Faerun, Bhaal was also forced into a mortal shell. He was somehow forewarned of the death that awaited him during the time and for reasons unknown to myself, he sought out women of every race, and forced himself upon them._

_Your mother was one of these women, and as you know, she died in childbirth. I had been her friend, and once her lover. I felt obligated to raise you as my own, and I always thought of both you and Imoen as my own children. I hope you both felt the same in return._

_You, however, are a special child. The blood of the Gods runs through your veins, Alaundo's prophecies speak of your kind in detail. There are many who want to use you for their own purposes. One is a man who calls himself Sarevok. He is the worst danger. He has studied here at Candlekeep, and knows a great deal about your history and who you are._

_If you are reading this because I have fallen before I could protect you, then I am sorry I fell before I could tell you this to your face. It was always my intention to let you know who - and what - you are, but I must have died before the time was right. I was always proud of you, and I am sure you have the strength and ability to face what your destiny has in store for you. I only hope that you had a happy and carefree childhood to enjoy before these pressures and strains were laid upon your shoulders._

_Your father,_

_Gorion._

Maiyn was shaking, rather violently. Her companions were looking at her with worry; well, most of them. The ranger noticed that Khalid, Dynaheir and Jaheira were looking oddly calm.

"You knew?" she whispered. The druid nodded and Maiyn felt her legs becoming weak. She returned to Gorion's room, and sat down, looking blankly at the letter. The others were looking confused, obviously wanting to know what it said, but she was unable to tell them.

She stared at the letter, her eyes hovering over the name 'Sarevok'. Suddenly she stood up, and darted back to the others.

"Koveras!" she exclaimed. "K-o-v-e-r-a-s! Say it backwards." Her companions frowned, then Xan spoke.

"Sarevok," he said quietly.

Maiyn nodded. "We must go and find Tethtoril," she said, striding back to the staircase. She sprinted up to the fifth floor, looking for the First Reader, but his room was empty. She sighed, and suggested they return to the ground floor to enquire with some of the other readers, but before she could start her descent several Watchers came running up from the lower floors. They stopped when they spotted the group.

"You there!" The Gatewarden strode forward, looking at Maiyn suspiciously. "Stop and surrender yourself! You are accused of murdering the men Brunos Costak, Rieltar Anchev, Tuth and Kestor! If you give yourself up now, you will be assured a fair trial."

Maiyn could barely believe what she was hearing. "We haven't killed anyone!" she cried. The Gatewarden looked pointedly at Minsc and Coran's swords, still wet with the blood of the doppelganger. Maiyn shook her head.

"That's not what you think, we can explain!"

"You will come with us," stated the Gatewarden. Maiyn sighed and nodded, signalling for her companions to drop their weapons. "I am glad you still have some of the sense Gorion taught you," he remarked. "Follow me."

-----------------------

The companions sat where there was space, crowded together into the cell that had been designed for no more than three or four inhabitants. Maiyn was sitting, still reeling from the revelations of the letter and the events that happened shortly after. The Harpers were watching her keenly, but remained silent.

"What does the letter say?" asked Imoen eventually. The chatter about their wrongful imprisonment had not lasted long when they realised that the guards were deadly serious with their accusations. Maiyn shrugged, and handed the envelope over to Imoen. Imoen withdrew the parchment, and nudged her friend.

"You know there's two other bits of paper in here?" she asked, handing them to the ranger. Maiyn gave them a cursory look, shrugged again, and handed them back, drifting back into her melancholy thoughts.

Imoen sighed, and read the letter, her mouth dropping open the further she got into it. She gasped when she finished, and stared at Maiyn. Their companions regarded her quizzically.

"What is it?" asked Coran, concerned. Imoen handed the papers to him, allowing him to read it himself. Soon his expression changed too, a mixture of shock and disbelief and he paled. Wordlessly he held out the parchment to Jaheira, but the Harpers only glanced at it quickly before passing it to Kivan. Maiyn looked up to them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Gorion meant to," the druid said gently. "When we met you we thought it was best for you to find yourself first, before you were subjected to such shocking news. We did not keep it from you maliciously."

Maiyn nodded. "I know. And despite knowing what I was, you stayed with me." The letter was passed from Kivan to Yeslick, Alora and Xan peering over to read it too.

"You knew too?" asked Maiyn, looking to Dynaheir. The witch nodded.

"Jaheira and Khalid told me of thy heritage when I explained my mission to them," she said. "I knew I could trust them because of their Harper status, and I knew that if they spoke of thy kindness and goodness then it wouldst be true."

Maiyn nodded a bit more, but said nothing. Jaheira sat down beside her, patting her arm gently.

"This changes less than you might have thought, Maiyn," she said in an assuring tone. "You have shown yourself as a decent and caring person, despite... this heritage. Khalid and I will continue to stand by your side and help you come to terms with this newfound knowledge. If you would accept our aid, of course."

Maiyn nodded, and managed a weak smile. "That means a lot to me."

Dynaheir explained in a hushed tone to Minsc what was happening, but the berserker was puzzled. "Little Maiyn is the child of a God?" he asked, his witch nodding affirmatively. "It makes no difference to Minsc and Boo! The butts of evil shall just be even more righteously kicked!"

Xan had been studying the papers that came with the letter, snippets of the prophecies Alaundo had written. He began laughing, almost hysterically, and the group regarded him with worry.

"A Bhaalspawn... I am travelling with a Bhaalspawn, and they tell me I'm _wrong_ to speak of our doom," he cried, waving the papers around. "Listen to what it says... listen! 'During the Days of the Avatars, the Lord of Murder will spawn a score of mortal progeny. These offspring will be aligned good and evil, but chaos will flow through them all. When the Beast's bastard children come of age, they will bring havoc to the lands of the Sword Coast. One of these children must rise above the rest and claim their father's legacy. This inheritor will shape the history of the Sword Coast for centuries to come.'" The enchanter broke off into more maniacal laughing.

"Enough!" Jaheira snapped. "Maiyn does not need-"

"It gets better!" laughed Xan. "Look - 'The spawn of the Lord of Murder are fated to come into their inheritance through bloodshed and misery. It is the hope of their father that only one shall remain alive to inherit his legacy. I foresee the children of Bhaal shall kill each other in a bloody massacre.' We are _doomed_!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Coran, standing up suddenly and turning to the enchanter. "This is not the time for your neurotic outbursts!"

Xan's manic laughter faded, and he slowly composed himself. He nodded his head respectfully. "I apologise, the shock was... slightly overwhelming," he admitted. "I assure you, now I have come to terms with the... news, I would just like to take the time to point out; if you were not already certain that our mission was fruitless, and only certain to achieve our deaths, then you certainly should be now."

"What do ya mean by that?" Imoen's eyes flashed as she looked to Xan. "Are ya sayin' that Maiyn is a threat ta us?"

"I am saying that Maiyn's destiny has been written for her," replied Xan stonily.

Imoen stood up beside Coran, and joined in on the glaring at the enchanter. "I think ya should apologise!" she yelled. "Maiyn has done nothin' but what's right and proper, and she's never once hurt anyone that's travelled with us, so what gives you the right to suddenly accuse her-"

"Imoen, Coran, sit down. Petty arguing will help no one," said Jaheira, pulling the antagonised thieves back. "Xan, please take some time to think over what you have just said; if you still feel strongly about it when we are free, I suggest you leave our company," she continued stonily.

Maiyn remained silent throughout this, Khalid taking her hand and squeezing it supportively. She tried to smile to him, but instead she felt tears prickling at her eyes, and she fiercely blinked them away.

"Maybe it's wrong," said Yeslick quietly. "Ah mean, maybe there's some kind o' mistake? That Sarevok fellow, he mighta planted the letter, ta make us think..."

Jaheira shook her head at the dwarf. "No, we have known of Maiyn's heritage since she was a child," she said. "Her parentage was the reason Gorion settled in Candlekeep and the reason, I suspect, they had to leave so abruptly."

"Gorion left when he got a letter from someone," said Imoen. "We found it on his corpse when..."

"It was signed only with an 'E'," said Maiyn, almost inaudibly. "I think, now, that must have been Elminster."

Khalid nodded to her, and she lapsed back into silence. The half-elf looked at his wife hopelessly. There was nothing anyone could do or say to help her come to terms with the revelation. Khalid looked to Coran, and noticed the elf was watching Maiyn intently. Their eyes met, and Khalid made a slight movement: _Would you like to come and sit by her?_ Coran nodded, and Khalid hugged Maiyn briefly, moving over to the other side of the cell.

Maiyn allowed Coran to pull her close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, fiercely glaring into space, trying to protect her from everything. "I'm sorry," she whispered in elvish, letting her tears fall slowly, and he squeezed her tighter in response.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he replied in their native tongue, wiping her tears away. "We shall talk more when we can be alone, but do not think this has changed my feelings towards you at all."

Maiyn smiled slightly and nodded, leaning into his embrace and letting herself relax slightly. The others were quiet; Dynaheir and the Harpers looked serious, Kivan was frowning slightly, but when his eyes met hers, he nodded slightly. _I will stick by you_, it said. Minsc was still looking puzzled by his friends behaviour. Maiyn knew he wasn't too bothered by the discovery, and it didn't surprise her much. She was rapidly seeing Minsc as a loyal friend, dependable and reliable to the extreme.

Imoen was holding Khalid's hands. She hadn't said anything directly to Maiyn since she found out, but she had been quick to defend her friend. She just needed some time to get used to it. The same could be said for Yeslick and Alora. The dwarf had thought it was a cruel joke at first - or wanted to believe it. Now he was deep in thought, wondering what his God's guidance would be, while Alora just watched the scene with scared eyes. _She is so young_, thought Maiyn. _What have I got her into?_

Xan had retreated as far away from Maiyn as he could get, and he was sitting with his head in his hands. Maiyn had no idea what he was thinking, and had been hurt by his outburst and reaction. She felt no urge to talk to him, and didn't know when she ever would.

The ranger pulled away from Coran, and moved herself over to a free space where she sat down to pray. She called out to Fenmarel, asking for his aid and guidance with the news, asking for his support despite her questionable heritage. She silently poured out her fears and distress to him over the course of an hour, beseeching him for his counsel. When she was done, she felt better; more serene, more peaceful. She knew her God was still accepting her, to her relief. Her optimism was quickly shattered.

"So, Maiyn, Imoen," came the voice of Ulraunt. They turned around to see the Keeper of Tomes sneering at them as he looked into their cell. The elf stood up, drawing herself up fully and standing proud to face him. She'd known he disliked her, and now she knew why. She couldn't really blame him; he possibly perceived her as a threat to the safety of the settlement. But she could fault him for his fear of a child - a blinding fear that led to his hostility to her without even trying to know her or understand her. She felt nothing for him but pure hatred at that point.

"You have sullied your father's name by defiling his home and bringing ruin to a peace that has lasted for centuries," he said to her, staring coldly. "I spit on you, and all of your friends; your transgression here will be punished in the most severe form. I formally accuse you of the murders of Brunos Costak, Rieltar Anchev, Tuth and Kestor."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Maiyn calmly.

Ulraunt snorted. "I know what you are," he said. "Murder is not beyond you. You were also seen fleeing the scene by the guest, Koveras. From everything I have heard it is not hard to figure out what your purpose was. It is said you have been trying to place all the blame for the iron shortage on the Sword Coast squarely on the shoulders of the Iron Throne. I therefore assume you and your friends have gained employment as assassins for Amn."

Coran snorted. "Surely not," he said sarcastically. "After all, how would we find the time to work for Amn when we are apparently under the employ of the Zhentarim?"

Ulraunt looked at the fighter dismissively. "It matters little - you shall be sent to Baldur's Gate to face punishment." The Keeper stalked off without another word, and Maiyn watched him leave. She was shaking with rage, and she shook off Coran's hands when he tried to calm her down.

"How DARE he!" she snarled. "He has hated me from the beginning, and now he has the convenience of believing the lies of that fiend!"

"It was Sarevok that apparently saw us fleeing the scene," interjected Xan thoughtfully, suddenly stepping forward, back into the group. "He has also told Rieltar, his supposed father, that we were working for the Zhentarim, to perhaps gain his support in assassinating you. If we did not kill the leaders here, who else could have?"

Maiyn raised an eyebrow to him. "You think Sarevok killed his own father?"

Xan nodded. "Unless there are other foes present we have not come across, I don't see who else could have been responsible," he said logically. "We know that Sarevok has openly lied to let his father believe you were dead, and he also wrote to his father to apologise for not being able to attend this meeting. Yet he is here, in disguise, hiding the fact from both the Iron Throne, and us. For whatever reason, he has used us to get rid of the leaders of the Throne. I would imagine it is so he himself can take their position."

"And at the same time, he has managed to get Maiyn imprisoned for it," mused Coran, "thus getting her out of the way too."

Xan nodded.

"We need to get out of here," said Jaheira.

"That will be nothing short of impossible," said Maiyn dejectedly. "Even if we could get out of this cell, there will be Watchers all over the grounds, and the gate is always guarded heavily. Add to that, we are now all weaponless..."

"Perhaps an opportunity will arise when we are transported to the city?" queried Kivan.

"Unlikely," said Maiyn. "If we're really unlucky, we'll just be teleported straight to the jail."

"Not if I can help it," came a voice from the shadows. Maiyn turned to see the First Reader emerge into the light, a look of pity in his eyes as he regarded Maiyn's resigned expression. "Hello young one," he said fondly.

"Tethtoril!" she exclaimed, reaching out through the bars to accept his hands. "I'm so glad to see you! You have to believe me, we've done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, I know, child," he said, soothingly. "I am sorry to see thee in such terrible circumstances, especially when thy has just made such painful discoveries about thy heritage." The sage watched as Maiyn's gaze fell, and he squeezed her hands supportively. "I know thee has been wrongly accused, and I know Ulraunt plans to send thee and thy companions to Baldur's Gate tomorrow. It shall most likely be the death penalty, and I cannot allow that to happen."

"But what can we do?" asked Maiyn sadly. "Unless they allow us to explain and believe us, there is nothing we can do."

"Even if they did child, blood was on the blades of thy companions," explained Tethtoril patiently.

"That was from... it was from Shistal," choked Maiyn. "He... he was a shapeshifter, he changed into a doppelganger before our very eyes!"

Tethtoril's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Karan and Parda told me of thy tales from the city, and thy suspicions. We feared something like this may be happening, and I must take steps to act on it now I know it to be true. Before that though, I must see to thee. I can teleport thee to the catacombs beneath the library. There is a way to escape through them, but disturb the tombs not. I have already transported thy belongings there, both from thy rooms and the weapons thy had confiscated. There is no time to delay - I must transport thee immediately before anyone discovers them gone if thy wishes to escape."

"The catacombs?" whispered Maiyn. "I didn't know such things even existed."

Tethtoril smiled. "Some things are not for young girls to know," he said. "Beware the traps that litter the way, and when you exit, take care to not return to the city until the interest in thy capture has lessened slightly. Are you ready?"

Maiyn nodded. "Thank you Tethtoril," she said, pulling back to stand with her companions.

The First Reader just nodded. "I am sure Gorion would still be proud of you, as am I," he said, then cast the spell immediately. Maiyn felt as if she was being pulled through air, and her surroundings went black.


	34. Escaping

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Escaping**

-----------------------

Dynaheir quickly cast a spell of light, and the companions realised they were standing within an antechamber at the beginning of a dark corridor. Shelves of books lined the walls, a sure sign that they were still within the confines of Candlekeep, and in one corner were their belongings, as Tethtoril had promised.

"So many books!" exclaimed Minsc as he fixed his pack, and collected his sword. "You must be very clever, Maiyn and Imoen, growing up here."

"I wouldn't say 'clever'," said Maiyn quietly, "but yes, I did a fair bit of reading, growing up. Imoen spent more time avoiding it."

"Hey, I did not!" came the young thief's reply. "I read every single one of them!"

"Boo's so happy to be here," continued Minsc. "He says he can hardly wait to send word to his family that he has found such a feast! Yes, old and greasy pages, row after row after row, ready to be devoured by diligent hamsters... What? Oh, Boo says such an intle... inle... intellectual feast. Was that correct, Boo?" A squeak answered the Rashemen, and Imoen and Alora giggled. Maiyn found herself smiling too, and Imoen punched her playfully on the arm.

"Feelin' better?" she asked, her face still quite concerned by the ranger's subduedness. Maiyn nodded. "Heh, you know we're sisters, but you're always the one that has the interestin' stuff happen..." The thief ducked Maiyn's attempt to clip her ear, and darted off giggling while the ranger just rolled her eyes. Soon enough everyone was ready to venture forward, and Xan pulled Maiyn aside.

"I want to-"

Maiyn shook her head, and hushed him. "I know," she said simply. "Let's put it behind us. I can appreciate how hard it is for someone of your standing to even be near me, let alone have been working with me. I bear you no bad feeling; we can discuss it when we escape."

Xan nodded. "_If_ we escape," he sighed.

Maiyn poked him in the ribs and smiled. "We will," she said, advancing into the darkness with Kivan and Coran by her side. The enchanter sighed as she went. _Oh Seldarine_, he thought, _I could have made the greatest mistake of my life._

-----------------------

The passage was dark and dank, and even with the party moving slowly, their footsteps and clunking of armour echoed around. Before long they reached a chamber, dusty and still. Carvings of figures lined the walls, and elaborate arches provided access to several other corridors. Small urns sat in the corners of the room, once brightly painted but their colour faded and covered in detritus.

The party looked around, debating which way to go. A faint noise caused Kivan to hush them, and the group tensed, straining to listen. Then they heard it too; footsteps.

Maiyn turned to the corridor they'd arrived from and saw a figure emerging from the gloom. Their weapons were readied instantly, but the ranger soon called out for them to wait.

"Phlydia?" she asked in surprise.

The woman kept walking towards Maiyn. "My book!" she shrieked suddenly. "You stole my book, you cur!" With an almighty hiss, Phlydia shuddered and shifted form into a lanky humanoid.

"Doppelgangers!" exclaimed Jaheira as Minsc and Coran swiftly moved in to defend Maiyn. The elf stood in shock, pulled from the fight by Kivan as she watched helplessly as the fighters brought the shapeshifter down.

"Child, you need to be strong," said Jaheira firmly. "Nothing down here may be as it first appears."

Maiyn nodded, looking back at the twisted remains of the creature as she chose a corridor to follow. "We'll go this way - and stay together..."

-----------------------

The group discovered several dead ends in the next few hours as most of the trapped passages led to elaborate tombs. The thieves were kept busy as they examined the walls and floors for traps, and Maiyn had to remind Alora and Coran on several occasions that they would not be looting the homes of the dead; the ranger looked especially hurt when she had to mention it to Coran, who instantly looked abashed.

They also discovered that a family of giant spiders had taken up residence in one of the tombs, and Maiyn had retreated hastily, allowing the others to deal with them while she waited in the corridor, her head feeling quite light from the shock. It didn't take them long to finish them off, and Jaheira assured the ranger that no one had tried to pilfer anything.

It was the final passage leading from the main chamber that led to the stairs down to the next level. With a deep breath, the group descended, and found themselves in an incredibly large room. The middle of the floor was almost completely covered with black and white tiles in a checked pattern; the area walled with elaborate pillars forming graceful arches. Several brass sconces hung on the walls located between the six ornately carved archways that led off from the chamber. At the far side, Maiyn could make out several steps, leading to a raised corridor that led further beyond. She pointed to it, and Khalid nodded.

Imoen and Alora ventured forward in tandem, almost instantly spotting traps around the tiled floor. As they set off to work at them, Maiyn saw something move in the corner of her eye. She turned as a voice called out to them.

"Spy! Traitor! Fight fer the rats, will ye? Fickle as the wind, ye are, fickle as the wind..."

"Reevor..." Maiyn's voice trailed off.

"We have a name fer yer type! Ratbastards, it is," the dwarf muttered as he began walking towards her. "Aye, and I've never known one I didn't hang with my own two hands..." With a wail, the dwarf suddenly shifted into a much larger form, and almost instantly fell to Kivan's arrows.

"Seek comfort, will you?"

Maiyn spun round to see Parda heading towards her. _It's not real, it's not real_, she told herself over and over.

"Aye, I'll show you a sweet and silent comfort if you'll let me, wasteling." Again, the shift; again Kivan's shot rang true.

More followed, each familiar to Maiyn, and she stumbled backwards as their words were hurled at her.

"Fetch bolts, I said!" yelled Fuller. "Should have told you to lick my boots clean, you mound of flesh!"

"Dullard!" exclaimed Karan. "Insolent waif! I tried to instruct you, tried to make you wise, but it was like drawing compassion from a Zhent! You are a nothing child, and soon you will be much less!"

"No, that's not true!" cried Maiyn. "I did listen, I did learn!"

"Stole Hull's special elixir, did you? And fed it to the cows, no less!" snarled Hull. "You'll rue the day you ever met me, Maiyn!"

"Poisoned Arabelle, have you? And to think, I would have left this Keep with the likes of you!"

"Dreppin..." whispered Maiyn.

"Lost yer sense of humour, have ye?" Imoen gasped and let her bow drop as she recognised Winthrop. The innkeeper spoke directly to Maiyn though, a lewd expression on his face. "I've heard what ye've been telling all yer little friends, that ol' Winthrop has a hankering fer a little elven arse every now and then! Heh, come here my pretty and I'll show ye..."

Together, the forms shifted into their sinister natural forms, and Coran had already moved towards the one who had worn Winthrop's guise, cutting it down mercilessly. The others fell quickly to Minsc and the Harpers, Dynaheir's magic missiles weakening them sufficiently, and the group quickly checked that Maiyn and Imoen were well enough to continue.

Imoen nodded determinedly, and Maiyn was coaxed back to follow Minsc as he led the way to the stairs. They reached them without incident, but as Maiyn climbed them and advanced down the corridor, three more figures seemed to materialise before her. She shrank back almost instantly.

"Maiyn! Stop this madness child, I beg of thee!"

Maiyn gasped quietly. "Elminster...?"

"Thou hast soaked these halls in the blood of innocents, and I cannot permit it to go further!"

"No... this isn't real," said Maiyn, shaking her head slowly as Elminster started to move towards her. "Stay back! Stay where you are! The one with you wears the face of my father, and I know him for dead!"

"It's okay Maiyn, it's alright," said Gorion soothingly, stepping forward into the light. Maiyn began trembling and Imoen let out a small gasp. "I didn't die that night, nor have I yet," he explained. "The blade that you thought slew me had been treated with a magical poison. It left me a living soul and a lively mind, imprisoned in a body that gave all appearance of death. The man you saw that night is called Sarevok, and he has been in the Keep for three days. Tethtoril kept watch on him, but in our foolishness we never imagined he would have others with him. Please child, I have loved you too much to lose you now."

"Father..." Maiyn's voice was small, like that of a child. Tears were filling her eyes, and Coran gently took her arm, preventing her from moving forwards. She weakly tried to shake it off, but the fighter's grip was firm.

"Elminster and I had long suspected it," said the third figure - Tethtoril. "With Sarevok away from his lair, Elminster was at last able to locate thy stepfather, and bring him back to safety..." The old man's head bowed. "Forgive me Maiyn, I should have told thee earlier; but to raise thy hopes, only to see them dashed again? There is too much heart left in this bony old cage to have done that." Tethtoril raised his eyes to Maiyn's again, his gaze full of sincerity and apology.

"Please child," said Elminster gently. "Sheathe thy weapon and sheathe thy madness too. Come with us and we shall see thee, at last, to safety."

"You say that these walls are covered in the blood of innocents," said Jaheira sharply, her voice sounding loud and aggressive. Maiyn turned to look at her, but the druid's eyes were fixed firmly on the three men. "Then who was it that chased Maiyn down these wretched halls, calling her name in voices she knew only to close in and attack in a traitorous form?"

"By all that is good, Maiyn!" exclaimed Gorion, ignoring the druid. "What have they done to your mind to haunt it so? Your old friend Dreppin lies in his own tangled entrails, and foolish Phlydia..." The elderly sage paused, and his expression turned from anger to sorrow. "She rushed down here to offer a mother's shoulder, and you butchered her like the monster you perceived her to be. The God's have no mercy on us ragged mortals, it seems."

"I..." Maiyn's voice trailed off.

"I am a doddering and elderly fool," sighed Elminster, "for having let it come to this. There stood I, nudging and prodding but never taking action... the most powerful mage in the Realms, reduced to a mere puppeteer. Listen closely, Maiyn; with the help of doppelgangers and some powerful magic, Sarevok has encased thee within a vast and frightening illusion. I was unsure whether even I could penetrate it to reach thee. The time has come for a leap of faith, child. Thou must fling aside this foul illusion and let us lead thee back to reality where Sarevok is fightable."

"Minsc and Boo think we should trust the nice old man," proclaimed the berserker suddenly. "He looks like the man who gifted Boo to Minsc when Minsc was lost and needing guidance. See Boo, do you remember the nice old man who looked after you before you came to fight with mighty Minsc?" Minsc held out his hamster, pointing it at Elminster. The sage ignored him completely, but Boo suddenly fluffed himself up, squeaking noisily and clawing at Minsc's hand in an agitated manner. The Rashemeni frowned. "Wait! This is not right, Boo would never act like so to his real former owner!" roared Minsc. "What fiend is this who pretends to be an innocent vendor of miniature giant space hamsters?"

"Minsc is right," agreed Dynaheir. "There is something most unnatural about this."

Maiyn watched the rodent's reaction, and her gaze moved slowly back towards the three figures ahead of them. Time seemed to slow down as Elminster shifted suddenly, into a larger doppelganger than the ones they'd faced previously. Maiyn cried out - _No!_ - as Gorion and Tethtoril did likewise, and she retreated, shaking her head, refusing to believe that they weren't real.

Her companions rushed forward to fight, the greater creature having mirrored and beginning another conjuration. Minsc and Coran rushed at it, working furiously to bring it down, while the Harpers and Yeslick took down the other two quickly. The shapeshifter cackled with glee as its spell flew towards Maiyn, engulfing her in an orange light. Minsc roared, and managed to hit the doppelganger rather than its illusions, causing it to crumple to the ground, dead.

Coran and Jaheira rushed over to Maiyn to check for effects of the enchantment. The ranger slid to the floor, rocking herself gently as tears ran down her face. The druid put it down to the recent trauma, but Xan approached quietly, and sat before Maiyn, looking at her carefully.

"The spell," he said quietly. "I think it was an emotion spell. It will have taken her fears and multiplied them, which is why she's not responding to you. She feels nothing but hopelessness."

"Isn't that your job?" muttered Coran dryly, ignoring Maiyn's feeble attempts to shy away from him as he picked her up. "How long will it last?"

"A few hours, most likely," sighed Xan. "It doesn't normally; but it was cast on her as she witnessed what she perceived to be three important mentors in her life, killed by her companions."

"We saw them changing though," noted Jaheira.

"We did," replied Xan. "Can you be sure she saw the same, considering the illusions they have demonstrated they are capable of? Regardless, when it wears off we must be wary; she may regard us with suspicion if she did not see them change into what they truly were."

Jaheira nodded, and quickly instructed the others to get ready to move on. "Will you manage to carry her?" she asked Coran. "I would rather we didn't tarry overlong in these depths." The elf nodded grimly, holding Maiyn close to him as she trembled slightly in his arms, and the group moved on towards a stairway leading up.

-----------------------

The stairway led up to a dark cave, and soon the group were outside again, dangerously close to Candlekeep. Kivan guided them along the narrow coastal path, that was on occasion treacherously narrow, banded between the sheer cliff that dropped down to the Sea of Swords and the tall walls of the library settlement.

The companions reached the forest past the village without incident, the darkness of the night helping them to maintain some cover. Coran gently placed Maiyn on the ground, where she promptly curled up into a ball. Jaheira sighed resignedly, and suggested they rest until the spell broke off. None wished to remain so close to the scene of their arrest, but there appeared to be little alternative, and a quick rota was drawn up for guard posts to allow everyone to get at least an hour or two of sleep.

Maiyn drifted off into an uneasy reverie. Coran watched her worriedly as she twitched and flailed gently, but Xan and Jaheira assured him it was just the effects of the spell, and that he should leave her to rest. He grudgingly agreed, but his eyes remained on her, ready to intervene if she got any worse.

-----------------------

_Maiyn was back at Candlekeep. She didn't know if she was dreaming or in reverie, but walked through the gates of the citadel and come face to face with herself. She was a child of only a few seasons, standing next to Gorion - grey haired, even all those years ago. Maiyn wondered how old he must have been to have aged so little in the time since._

_Off to one side was Imoen - wandering around the new, strange place; she was barely four years old, and Maiyn was not much her elder. She watched Gorion bend down, kiss her child form gently on the forehead and promise he wouldn't be long before he disappeared through the massive doors of the building. Imoen sat herself down by the flowerbeds, amusing herself with the pretty blooms, and the young Maiyn wandered over to the nearest fountain, dipping her hand into the water to make patterns. _

_She wandered over beside her, watching her youthful self intently. She could remember this day, the day Gorion had petitioned Ulraunt to allow them to stay in Candlekeep. The day he'd been honest with the Keeper of Tomes regarding Maiyn's heritage. After a while the voices within the building were raised, but neither of the children paid much attention. The young Maiyn was looking intently into the water of the fountain, her eyes fixed to the reflection of a raven that was perched on the wall. Maiyn looked up to look at it, but it ignored her completely; it's gaze was fixed on the young elf's reflection._

_Maiyn thought back to the day... she recalled noticing its claws... its skeletal claws. She'd been unable to break her gaze through the water, too scared to face its stare any other way._

_The doors suddenly swung open and Ulraunt stormed out, giving Imoen only a cursory glance. His gaze fell on the young elf, a poisonous stare that sent a shiver up her spine. He looked away before he spoke, turning back to the old sage who had followed as he scowled._

_"You can all stay," he said coldly. "But mark my words: that child will be the death of you."_

_Gorion seemed to age immediately, and the raven cawed as it flew away. Ulraunt sighed; perhaps in despair, perhaps in disgust, and strode back into the building without a backwards glance. Her surroundings began to fade, and Maiyn stole one last look at her younger form._

_The young elf raised her eyes from the fountain for the first time and looked towards her. She noticed the girl's eyes; they were completely black as she seemed to commune to the ranger: "Like father, like child."_

-----------------------

Maiyn awoke with a scream, and beat off the arms trying to restrain her in blind panic. She felt for her sword, and grasped the hilt, pulling it free as she leapt up, slashing wildly at her attacker.

"Maiyn, no!" A familiar voice, but one she couldn't place. "Minsc, help Coran!"

She cried out as her sword was safely disarmed, and a pair of arms encircled her from behind, holding her tightly, ignoring her kicks and screams. A flash of light followed, and her anxiety disappeared, the same voice now calling to her, soothing her. The effects of the remove fear spell began to sink in.

"Calm yourself, child." _It's Jaheira..._ "We are still close to Candlekeep and we cannot risk being caught here. Minsc, let her go."

Maiyn felt herself being released gently, and she stumbled as she tried to move away, being caught by another pair or arms. She looked up to see the dark eyes of Coran, full of concern as he carefully helped her become steady. When she nodded, he immediately let go, fearing another attack on himself. Maiyn sighed, and sat down quickly.

"I can't remember getting here," she admitted. "I can't remember much at all, actually."

The others gathered around her, several having been awoken by her outburst. Alora stayed well back, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. Jaheira sat down next to the ranger, and put her arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Do you r-remember b-being in the catacombs?" asked Khalid gently.

Maiyn frowned slightly, and nodded. "I remember the letter, and being arrested. I remember Tethtoril casting his teleport spell on us all. I... I remember meeting a doppelganger who had taken Phlydia's form, and going to all the dead ends when we searched for the exit."

"Do you remember the large antechamber?" asked Jaheira quietly.

"I... I think so. There were so many... all my friends..." Maiyn suppressed a sob. _It's past now, _she told herself sternly.

"Maiyn, do you remember the shapeshifters who took on the forms of Elminster, Gorion and Tethtoril?" asked Kivan simply. The others ignored his bluntness, watching Maiyn intently for her reaction. She was quiet and still for a few minutes.

"Yes," she said eventually. "At the time I thought you were killing my father and his friends. I wanted to believe it was them so badly that I ignored the discrepancies in their claims, the claims that we had killed real people and not shapeshifters. Then I just remember an orange glow, and it all went blank until now."

Jaheira filled the elf in on the events after the attack by the doppelgangers, and Maiyn nodded. "How close are we to Candlekeep?" she asked when the druid finished.

"Too close," said Kivan grimly.

Maiyn stood up. "Is everyone okay to go on?" she asked, noting the nods from her companions. "Then we go."

-----------------------

A quick discussion as they readied their packs led to the decision to head north towards, but not to, Baldur's Gate. Maiyn insisted they use Cloakwood as cover, as it was by far the best route to take to avoid any well used routes, and Kivan and the Harpers were to share the leading. Maiyn drew Xan aside as they set off, walking beside him at the rear of the group.

"I will not be offended if you have decided you wish to leave again," she said, deciding that a direct approach would be best. "If I'd had any idea what I was, I would have told you beforehand - I hope you believe that."

Xan nodded, but stayed quiet.

"I can understand that supporting one of my kind is something you cannot do as a Greycloak," she continued, "and that even just adventuring with me would likely be frowned upon by your superiors. I wouldn't want you to be put into that position, so if there is somewhere we can accompany you to, then we shall. I would advise against going to a town or city though; you'll probably still be recognised as one of my companions, but if you wanted to return to Evereska-"

"Maiyn," interjected the enchanter, interrupting her flow. "Before you plot out my entire life for me, or what pathetic little there is left of it before my untimely and gruesome death, may I at least give you a hint as to how I would like it to go?"

Maiyn apologised humbly, and allowed Xan to continue as they walked.

"It is true that being with someone of your nature is not something my people would approve of, and if you wish me to be completely frank, I'm not very happy with it either," he shrugged. "Regardless, my mission is tied into yours, and if I am to fail miserably at it, I may fail with some allies alongside me. If we should, by some strange stroke of good fortune, survive being outlaws, prove our innocence then manage to succeed at this task, I shall return to Evereska, and you shall go onto whatever destiny awaits you. But until then, I shall stay in your company if you will allow it."

Maiyn nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly, moving off to walk ahead with Kivan for a while. The enchanter watched her go with mixed feelings.

He was not devoid of emotion enough to be able to change how he felt just because of the revelation of what she was. It had been a shock, of that there was no doubt, but she needed support and guidance now; things she could receive from her friends in the group. He could barely bring himself to look at her any more, the mixture of sensations too much to cope with when the disgust at her taint was added to it.

He looked over to Coran. He realised that it was now a good thing that the fighter had been the one to win her heart. He had little in the way of principles, and though the news had shocked him somewhat he was still there, still by her side. _For now, anyway_. All Xan had to do, was to cope with his feelings until either death caught him, or they succeeded their mission. He knew which it was likely to be.

-----------------------

"How are you?" Jaheira had been walking alongside Imoen for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. The young thief shrugged, but her face was determined.

"I'm okay," she said at length. "I... I won't deny it was all a bit distressin', but I think it was worse for Maiyn. It was all people she was friends with, more than me." Imoen noticed Jaheira raise her eyebrow slightly. "What I mean is, there were other people in the Keep I was closer to, I guess. Piato for one, was more my tutor than Karan or Parda - they used to help Maiyn with her elvish and stuff. And Dreppin, well... it was Maiyn he had a thing for, not me."

Jaheira smiled softly. She'd not been aware of that small fact at all. "What about Winthrop though?"

Imoen nodded sadly. "I... I guess that one was the one that affected me most," she admitted. "But as soon as he spoke, I knew it wasn't him. Same as Gorion and them - I knew they weren't real, I just... knew. And Boo's reaction to them, it... well I know it sounds silly, but I trusted Minsc and Boo's instinct, ya know?"

Jaheira grinned. "Don't tell anyone," she whispered, "but I found myself being convinced by their actions as well."

Imoen giggled for a bit. "We'll be okay, won't we?" asked Imoen quietly. Her voice was small. "I mean, they think we murdered the leaders, and we didn't."

"We will find a way to prove ourselves innocent," Jaheira assured her. "It may take a bit of time to achieve, but if we can work together and stay loyal to each other, then we will come through this."


	35. Outlaws

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Outlaws**

-----------------------

It had been two days since they escaped from the Candlekeep Catacombs. Maiyn had found the journey through Cloakwood almost unbearable, frequently fleeing from the spiders they stumbled across. On one occasion she'd blindly panicked, running away from the fight in terror only to become surrounded by two other arachnids. It was Minsc's quick work with his sword that had saved her, and Jaheira had served her with some very sharp words.

Khalid had been the one to suggest going slightly further north than Baldur's Gate itself, camping near to the village of Ulgoth's Beard. It was far enough from normal civilisation to be safe to visit for supplies, the Harpers hoped, and still close enough to Baldur's Gate to hear any developments if they wished to. Maiyn had agreed to go, if only so they would have somewhere to wait while they tried to hold off the excitement that had been generated by their escape. Going to the city immediately would have done nothing but sign their own death warrants, and so they'd been marching non-stop to reach the woods next to this secluded coastal outpost.

Now they were exhausted, and Kivan was setting up a small campfire so they could prepare a small meal. The others set out their bedrolls tiredly, sitting together to eat in a subdued silence. Coran watched Maiyn closely, noting the fatigue that showed clearly on her face. He knew they needed to talk, but it was not the right time and he could wait.

Jaheira and Khalid also watched the young ranger. They were worried about the current situation regarding the group, but knew that their companions needed rest before other matters were addressed. Everyone was painfully aware of the difference in atmosphere; what had once been a light-hearted party, even in the direst situations, had developed a dark overture with everyone suddenly becoming much warier of each other - much more suspicious.

"Dynaheir," said Maiyn quietly to the witch. "Can I ask you something?" The human had been mainly quiet since the discovery was made about Maiyn's heritage, and the elf was becoming curious as to why.

"Of course," replied the Rashemani, her curious gaze lingering on the elf. Maiyn's gaze was fixed to the fire.

"When you joined us, you left for a while to travel somewhere with the Harpers," stated Maiyn. "Was that... to do with me?"

Dynaheir stayed quiet for a while. "It was to do with thee, yes," she admitted eventually. "Thy companions were suspicious of the motives of my dejemma, and they decided to take me to meet some of their associates."

Maiyn nodded, but stayed silent.

"They did it out of caution," Dynaheir continued gently. "They wished to protect thee from anyone who wouldst seek to profit from a friendship with thee, and also to protect anyone who got close to thee willingly, who may not have suspected thy heritage."

"Why were you seeking out a Bhaalspawn?" Maiyn's eyes rose to look straight at the witch. Dynaheir returned her glance without blinking.

"To discover if the prophecies were true."

"But why?"

Dynaheir shrugged. "It is a way to prove myself to the Othlor, and it is something to study and learn from."

"You make me sound like a subject, rather than a person," muttered Maiyn.

"I did not mean to. I trust thee knows me well enough now to know that I see thee as a true and honourable person, and I serve alongside thee out of friendship, not duty to my homelands."

Maiyn nodded, and smiled weakly to the human. She glanced quickly at Xan, but the enchanter carefully avoided eye contact. "I'm going to bed," she said simply, retreating to her bedroll wordlessly. Her companions followed soon after.

-----------------------

Jaheira and Khalid left the next morning to visit Ulgoth's beard, with a list of supplies the companions needed. Before they went, they agreed that scouts could be sent to the city but expressed their concern over Imoen and Maiyn especially being recognised. Coran immediately volunteered his services, knowing the city well and capable of holding himself in a fight. Maiyn asked Alora if she would accompany him - the wily halfling would have a better chance of escaping should things go wrong. Alora nodded, but looked fearful. Maiyn had pulled her gently to the side shortly after.

_"There is no reason to fear us... well, me," Maiyn said softly. "I am still the person I was before, but I know that you haven't been with us long and everything that has happened may be a bit... overwhelming. If you are unhappy in our company, let Coran know when you reach the city. He will ensure you get to the safety of the thieves guild, or wherever you need to be, and you will get enough coin to make sure you're okay for some time."_

_"Wait!" cried Alora as the ranger turned to leave. She'd seen the concern and sadness in the elf's eyes; misplaced sadness._

_"I want ta stay with ya all," Alora said hesitantly. "If I seem scared, it's because... well, it's just been a lot ta take in, ya know? I'm not scared of _you_; I'm just scared of all this stuff I don't understand. I mean, I know who Bhaal is... was... but I don't understand all these prophecies people go on about and stuff like that."_

_Maiyn just grinned. "That makes two of us then," she said._

Coran called Alora over, asking if she was ready to head off. It would take a few hours for them to get to the city, so they'd waited before leaving, hoping to arrive at Baldur's Gate as dusk fell, using the shadows of the night in their benefit. Maiyn reminded him for the fifth time to be careful, and he grinned weakly, hugging her tightly.

"We'll talk when I get back," he whispered gently, feeling her sigh, then nod. A quick kiss on her cheek, then he turned and disappeared into the trees, Alora running to keep up with the elf's swift stride.

Maiyn sat, looking in the direction he'd left for several minutes, before she stood up and faced back to her companions.

"Now we have to wait," she sighed.

-----------------------

Jaheira and Khalid carefully passed through the village's unmanned gate. The fighter led the way; he'd visited the settlement once before, on a rare journey without Jaheira. It was no mission that time though - he'd travelled from Baldur's Gate seeking a gift for his wife's birthday from one of the talented sculptors living by the sea. He'd travelled for hours to get to the town, make the purchase, and return to their inn at the city within one day, presenting the pestle and mortar - beautifully carved with woodland figures and creatures covering the bowl, and adorning the handle of the stick - to the bemused druid that evening. She still had it; even after all these years, having looked after it lovingly despite its frequent use.

They headed straight for the shop, Jaheira unfolding the parchment where Imoen had neatly scribed their list - complete with a request for a new pink tunic. The inhabitants of Ulgoth's Beard moved past them without a second glance despite their hoods being pulled down. Both Harpers knew they would be more suspicious of strangers shrouding their faces in bright daylight.

At the store they found most of what they needed, and exchanged pleasantries with the keeper. Upon hearing they had travelled from the south, he excitedly asked if they'd heard anything about the recent events; informing them of the tales other adventurers had shared with him about a bunch of mercenaries who had fled from Candlekeep before facing trial in the city. Accused of mass murder, he said excitedly, of innocent merchants in the library fortress.

Jaheira and Khalid managed to exchange a quick, worried glance, but the man showed no sign of suspecting them of any such misdeeds. The druid casually remarked that they'd heard some word of it, but had skirted past the city and were aiming to reach Neverwinter before the colder months began. This changed the subject, and the storeman merrily discussed the Sword Coast climate, and his plan to retire to Waterdeep so he could visit Neverwinter one day. The Harpers conversed politely with him, wishing him a good day as they left.

"I am concerned for the safety of Coran and Alora," whispered Jaheira as they left the town. "If our plight has been heard here, then the city shall be rife with Enforcers on guard, and others seeking to profit."

Khalid nodded his agreement. "Coran is a wily sort th-though," he mused quietly. "If anyone c-can perform this task, I think it is him."

-----------------------

With the hoods of their cloaks drawn up to hide their faces, Coran and Alora managed to pay the toll to gain entry into Baldur's Gate while the guard was busy with a rush of merchants trying to hurry him up. Coran walked swiftly into the Elfsong Tavern, Alora obediently following him, where they would rest for an hour and wait for night to fully fall.

Both the elf and the halfling knew the city extensively from their roguish experiences, and they'd agreed to scout around some of the inns and taverns, trying to pick up what information they could. Coran bought a room for the following day - the two would sleep while it was daylight, and use their second night to follow up on anything important they found. Then they'd leave to return to the others, hopefully with enough news to put their minds at rest, and allow a firm plan to be worked on.

Coran looked at the halfling as she sat opposite him, her gaze fixed to her drink. He could tell she was listening intently to the chat around her, and he smiled approvingly. Young she may be, but she was quick to learn and eager to help. He had been slightly worried about taking her with him - he would rather have come alone, risking no one else, but the others had insisted that two go. Imoen was out of the question, and Alora became the most obvious choice, if only because of her little time in the party to be recognised by.

Voices drifted into his consciousness as he sat, lazily eavesdropping on the loud human voices around them. Most of it was uninteresting, but suddenly he heard a female's voice, subdued and quiet - it was only his elven hearing that allowed him to pick up what she was saying, and he had to concentrate hard on silencing the other noises around it.

"...is what they are saying. I don't know if it is true or not, but it wouldn't surprise me." Her voice seemed youthful; Coran scoured the room as casually as he could, trying to pinpoint her location. Eventually he did. A pretty young human girl, with long blonde hair in a neat braid was sitting at the bar. She was talking in hushed tones to an older man and he was looking seriously at her.

"What is the price on offer?" he asked her.

She shrugged slightly. "I am not sure of the exact figure, but it would be high. They number eleven, and while they may be easy to find as such a large group, they may be tricky to eliminate."

The man was frowning slightly. "Your sources believe they will return to the city?"

She nodded.

"Then they'd be fools," he remarked. "The Flaming Fist will be on lookout for them, and we cannot operate when they have such a close interest."

"There are wanted posters going up tomorrow," the girl said quietly. "Angelo thinks that they will lie low, somewhere away from the city, and return when things are quieter."

"Hmm."

"He seems to believe they'll return," she added. "He seems quite... certain of it."

"What gives him a reason to be so assured?" asked the man gruffly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But he's never usually wrong."

"Well," said the man, standing abruptly. "You've earned your coin, and your information has been satisfactory." He dropped a few gold pieces onto the table, which the girl hastily picked up. "If you can find out the exact sum on offer, my companions may be interested. You know where to find me."

Coran watched the man skulk away, leaving the inn. A quick look to Alora showed that she'd been watching him too, and a small nod from the halfling told him she'd heard enough to have been as interested as he was.

"Stay here," he said quietly. "I will see what I can find out."

-----------------------

"Heya." Imoen seemed quieter than normal as Maiyn sat down next to her. The elf sighed inwardly; she expected to be thought of differently by everyone now, even if she still hadn't come to terms with the revelations herself; but of everyone in her group, the person she didn't want to grow apart from was Imoen. She didn't know what she'd do without the human in her life, and it scared her to think that the young thief may drift away from her.

"I wanted to... well, I just thought we could..."

Imoen grinned weakly at her. "Talk?" ventured the human. Maiyn smiled feebly.

"About the letter, and stuff," began Maiyn, desperately trying to find words to convey what she meant without having to resort to a simple plead for their friendship to be unaffected; something that was unlikely, anyway.

"The letter was a surprise," admitted Imoen, turning to look at her friend. "But... really. You always got more attention than me. You were always the one who Gorion kept an eye on, always the one people were interested in when he had friends visiting. I mean, I was meant ta be the petty thief, but Ulraunt seemed ta put up with me more than you, and ya never did anythin' to annoy him!"

Maiyn smiled slightly, but her eyes remained worried. "You sound as if you resent me," she said, worried. "I had no idea..."

Imoen shook her head. "I don't resent ya silly!" she exclaimed, putting her arm around the dismayed ranger. "When we were younger, it was convenient - it meant I got away with a lot, because people were so busy watchin' ya all the time. I thought it was because ya were an elf or somethin' stupid like that. Sometimes I was jealous, but ya never played on it or made anythin' of it, and you always involved me in anythin' ya were doin'... so eventually I just learned to deal with it all."

"You were... are my best friend," said Maiyn quietly. "I know things have been difficult since Gorion... well. And since then we've met other people and developed other friendships, but above and beyond everyone else, your opinion of me matters the most."

"Heh, now you're bein' silly," grinned Imoen. "Coran-"

"Coran is important to me, but not nearly as important as you," said Maiyn sharply, with complete seriousness. Imoen regarded the ranger curiously, and Maiyn stared back, then frowned slightly.

"You've thought, since I met other elves..."

Imoen blushed slightly. "I just thought when ya met your kin that you'd feel more... affinity with them..."

Maiyn looked hurt. "I don't deny that I enjoy their company," she said somewhat hotly, "but you were spending all your time with Garrick. You didn't seem to mind me making other friendships then."

Imoen drew back as if Maiyn had slapped her and the two girls sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes.

"I'm sorry," said Maiyn eventually.

"No, yer right," admitted Imoen quietly. "I was preoccupied with his company, and completely washed away by the fact that he found me interestin'... attractive." She shrugged slightly. "I wasn't a very good friend to ya, but when he left ya were there for me despite that."

"And now the tables are turned, and I'm the awful friend," noted Maiyn. "So wrapped up in my own issues and whatever it is I have with Coran..."

"Heh, listen ta us both. We're both still here for each other though."

"And we always will be," agreed Maiyn. "When this is done... I hadn't thought much about it, but I always just assumed we'd travel around together. For a while anyway."

"Of course!" exclaimed the human, beaming happily. "Who else is gonna look after ya? Coran can try, but he'll have nothing on Imoen the Magnificent!"

Maiyn sniggered. "Of course not," she said softly as she put her arm around the thief and they rested their heads together.

-----------------------

Coran smiled charmingly as he sat down, and the girl regarded him suspiciously. He remained unperturbed, and asked if she would like a drink. She seemed to think for a moment, then nodded graciously and asked for a mead. Coran quickly ordered two drinks, and raised his glass to her.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

The elf laughed lightly. "Is it a crime to wish to share the company of a beautiful woman?" he asked with ease. The girl's eyes narrowed as she frowned at him suspiciously but his gaze was unwavering and slowly she seemed to become less tense.

"What brings you to an establishment as colourful as this?" he asked pleasantly but casually. She shrugged in return.

"What brings _you_ here?" she asked sharply.

Coran kept his magnificent smile focussed on her. "I have been travelling for some time," he said, congratulating himself for his truthfulness. "This was the first inn I stumbled upon when I arrived at this magnificent city!"

The woman snorted. "An adventurer then? A thief I'd say," she continued, studying him intently. "The way you're dressed, the quiet way you approached me. I can recognise someone looking to take advantage of me a mile off, so you'd be better off just turning around and leaving now. You really _don't_ want to target me for petty theft."

Coran gasped in mock hurt at her, and a briefly amused glint shone in her eyes. "I am dismayed you'd think that of me," he said, almost pouting. "My only crime has been to spy a pretty girl and buy her a drink in the hope she would allow me to share her company for a time. Being new in the city, what better way to learn about it than to ask someone so... charming." Coran switched his fantastically enigmatic smile back on, and noted with satisfaction the girl shifting as she fought the smile creeping across her face.

"I guess I could put up with your chatting for a little bit," she muttered. "But you'd better refill my glass."

-----------------------

The companions had been relieved when the Harpers returned with their supplies. Jaheira mentioned the storekeeper's musings and assured a worried Maiyn that they were still safe to camp where they were.

"It is well away from the main routes north, and there is no reason to expect anyone to stumble across us here unless they have been tracking us - and if they have tracked us, then they'd find us no matter where we went."

Maiyn nodded, knowing they couldn't move on without leaving some hint for Coran and Alora as to where they'd gone. The two thieves were not due back for another two nights, and Maiyn was restless while separated from the fighter. She prowled the edge of the camp relentlessly, eventually causing Kivan to follow her.

"They will be fine." It was a statement, assured and calm, as usual from the reliable ranger.

Maiyn nodded. "I just..."

"Miss him? Of course you do. But you have other things to worry about."

Maiyn turned to look at him. "How do you feel about... well, about what I am?" she asked. Kivan held her gaze, his face expressionless.

"You are still Maiyn," he shrugged. "You are the young elf I consider a friend, who I will stand alongside when I claim my vengeance on Tazok, and help you avenge Gorion. How do you feel about it?"

Maiyn seemed to wither at his words. She'd been too busy worrying about the reaction from the others that she'd put it to the back of her own mind. "I don't know," she admitted. "I still feel like me."

"That's because you are still you," replied Kivan gently. "You've found out something about yourself that will naturally cause you and those closest to you shock and confusion; but it won't automatically change who and what you are inside. That change could only be made consciously by yourself, to adopt what you perceive you _should_ be, and it would be the wrong path to take."

"He was the God of Murder though," said Maiyn quietly. "I'm tainted with his blood; I'm part of what he was. Doesn't that mean I'm destined to be embroiled in killing and bloodshed?"

"But you already are," he said simply, "and you will be for some time. But not because of the reasons you stated. You will be surrounded by death because you are not the only Bhaalspawn who lives. The others are destined, by the human Alaundo, to fight each other to be the last. That involves you, whether you wish it to or not. And it will be a long, hard road."

Maiyn sighed. "I thought when Sarevok paid for his murder of my father... step-father, that... well, it would be over. I would be able to start my life, stay with my friends and go on to do whatever happened."

Kivan put his arm comfortingly around her. "You would be surprised by the willingness of your friends to stay with you, I think."

Maiyn grinned ruefully. "There is no point thinking so far ahead," she sighed. "We might not yet even survive meeting Sarevok."

"That is true," admitted Kivan grimly. "But I intend to make sure we give it our best shot. Come back to the others - now is not the time for you to be alone."

-----------------------

"So," giggled the girl known as Pearl. "Tell me more about the dragon!"

Coran noticed Alora's inquisitive look, and discretely nodded to the halfling when his companion's gaze fell back to her drink. He had slightly changed the tale of the wyverns for his captive audience, realising that the bigger the foe, the greater the chance of sweeping the impressionable young woman away with his charm. He'd also neglected to mention any of the female companions he travelled with, and casually mentioned the men as temporary helpers.

"What more can I say, sweetling?" he murmured with a smile. "The beast fell after our irresistible charge, and we were hailed as heroes! Ah..." He took on a dreamy expression, causing Pearl to imagine him reminiscing about the foes he'd vanquished. In reality, all he had to do was remember the visions of Maiyn playing with Namara in the parks of the city. "If only I could have times like that again," he remarked wistfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

"Oh, I mean more glorious achievements," he said casually, brining himself back to the present. "I yearn for a chance to further prove my abilities... for the appropriate coin, of course." He winked to the girl, and she grinned back at him.

"Well, you know," she purred. "I might know of something..."

Coran raised an eyebrow and took on a curious expression. "Oh? Do tell!"

Pearl giggled inanely at him, and played coyly with her hair. The drinks Coran had plied her with were working. "There are apparently a band of outlaws heading to Baldur's Gate," she said slowly, concentrating to get the words our correctly. "They're wanted for..." She looked around cautiously, and began whispering. "Mass murder! Word is that they killed all the leaders of the Iron Throne within seconds, and took out most of the Watchers at Candlekeep in their vicious escape!"

"Really?" asked Coran wide-eyed.

Pearl nodded seriously. "The heir to the branch of the Iron Throne here has extended a bounty for the capture or killing of them," she continued. "I haven't found out what the price is yet, but I will see my contact tomorrow who should have more details for me."

Coran nodded to her. "Where are these outlaws just now?" he asked.

Pearl shrugged. "No one seems to know," she grinned. "But everyone expects them to come back, because they are working for the Zhentarim! And they will want to murder Sarevok, the heir, too!"

"Shocking!" exclaimed Coran encouragingly.

"Isn't it?" she smiled, then yawned. "I'm so tired. Perhaps we could retire to my room to discuss further details..."

Coran smiled to her. "It would be a pleasure, but I am afraid I am exhausted by my current travelling. Perhaps though, we shall meet again soon."

Pearl looked a little downcast at his rebuttal, but the fighter took her hand as he stood and kissed it gently. The human soon lost all her inhibitions as she grabbed him close for a proper kiss, giving a little giggle and waving coyly as she left. Coran smiled enigmatically to her, then turned to head back to Alora. The little halfling's look of surprise and outrage almost stopped him in his tracks.

-----------------------

Maiyn offered to take the first guard alongside Yeslick, and the others retired to their bedrolls, falling asleep quickly. The elf and dwarf sat at opposite fires of the low burning fire in silence for a long time before Maiyn ventured to speak.

"You are finding the discovery about my heritage hard to take."

"Ah, well, no, it's no that lass..." stuttered the cleric, giving up with a sigh. "Well, aye, it is I guess. Don't be gettin' me wrong, I'm findin' no fault wi' you though. It's just an awful lot fer an old dwarf ta take in, ye know."

Maiyn nodded gently. "It's a lot for a young elf to take in too."

Yeslick quietly moved around to sit next to her, and patted her gently on the arm. "I can imagine," he said. "I can imagine."

"What does your God say about Bhaalspawn?"

"Oh lass, ye might as well ask me why the sky is blue!" exclaimed the dwarf. Maiyn thought he sounded tired. "Clangeddin only asks that we follow tha right path. Yer a good person Maiyn, don't ferget that wi' all this tumultuousness goin' around."

"So he doesn't disapprove of you fighting alongside me?"

"Well," said Yeslick thoughtfully. "So far he's witnessed ye strike down one o' Cyric's own, avenge the grave o' my clan, behave right and proper in the hallowed halls o' yer home and do nothin' but what ye've seen to be right an' kind. I think he's jus' fine wi' my allegiances."

Maiyn smiled. "So you'll stay with me then?"

"When the time comes fer you to face that Sarevok, ol' Yeslick'll be standin' by yer side. Ye can count on that," nodded the dwarf.


	36. Tamoko

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Tamoko**

-----------------------

Dawn was breaking when Alora and Coran crept into their room, wearily throwing themselves down on their beds. The halfling was only talking to the elf when necessary, having giving him a severe earbashing when he'd returned to her the previous evening.

_"I saw you!"_

_"She kissed me! I have no interest in some airhead human!"_

_"I _saw_ ya lookin' all dreamy at her, and I _saw _ya kiss her hand and I _saw_ ya kiss her... more!"_

_Coran sighed. "You think I'd risk what I have with Maiyn for some fling the minute I spend some time away from her?"_

_"Well, from what I've heard..." muttered Alora darkly, causing Coran to raise an eyebrow. "Well, do ya want me to answer that honestly?"_

_"No, don't bother," snapped Coran, leading them out on the way to the other inns they had decided to visit in order to pick up what information they could._

Alora had said little after the exchange, only passing on what snippets she managed to pick up which affirmed the monetary offer for the death of Maiyn and her companions. She had also managed to discover that Scar had been assassinated, but was unable to obtain any details on the assailants or the circumstances. It was enough to cause Coran some worry though. He looked over to the young thief. She lay atop her bed, her eyes closed. "I wish you would believe me about the woman," he said firmly. The halfling just shrugged, causing him to sigh in frustration.

"By Hanali's heart, does no one on Toril, bar Maiyn, ever trust a word I say?" he cried out. Alora gave him a quizzical look. "I am telling you, I had no intention of kissing the woman, and it was only surprise and shock that allowed her to catch me out as she did."

"Ya didn't put up much of a fight," remarked Alora.

"What did you expect me to do?" asked Coran. "Was I meant to say something, to perform some action? What if we need more information, and she's the only means to gain it?"

"An' ye'll go to any lengths to obtain the information, eh?"

The elf rolled his eyes.

"Are you goin' to tell Maiyn what happened?"

Coran thought about this. "I wasn't going to, no," he admitted. "It would cause her upset over nothing, when she already has more than enough on her mind."

Alora raised an accusing eyebrow but said nothing. Coran glared at her.

"Maybe when you've lived a bit more of life, and grown up a bit-"

"Don't ya be callin' me a child!" exclaimed the halfling indignantly.

Coran grit his teeth. "I'm not saying you are a child," he continued, patiently. "I am just asking you to think of the consequences of what you intend to do - don't give me that look, I can tell by your accusing tone that you plan to tell Maiyn what you saw and I will not try to stop you. But give some thought to whether or not she needs the additional stress of it, when there is really nothing for her to worry about when it was the _woman_ who kissed _me_."

Alora shrugged and turned her back to the elf. He threw his hands up in frustration. He did not want to think about Maiyn's reaction to what had happened, and he knew what her companions would say about it all. _We shall be back to the beginning_, he sighed. _They will all start with their distrust and accusations, and with the weight of her father's letter on her mind, she won't be able to fight the ideas they put into her head._ Coran forced himself to stop thinking about it, and tried to enter his reverie.

-----------------------

That night the two thieves finished their tour of the inns and taverns finding out little more in the way of information than they had already gathered. Coran had carefully guided them away from the Elfsong fairly early in the evening, avoiding the woman known as Pearl who was sitting alone at the bar once more. Alora had accepted this move in a positive way, conversing more normally with him after it.

It was when they entered the Blade and Stars that the woman approached them. She grabbed Coran's arm, guiding him over to a quiet booth as Alora rolled her eyes in disbelief, but followed her companion. Coran could read her expression quite well - _another woman_! "Sit down," hissed the woman to the halfling, causing the young thief to obey immediately, drawing herself close to Coran in the sudden realisation of the danger they could be in.

Coran regarded the addressing woman. Her skin was a deep tone, brown and clear, adorned only with the smallest of black emblems tattooed onto her cheeks, emphasizing her high cheekbones. He recognised them as kensai symbols, but was unfamiliar with their meaning. Her brown eyes regarded them sceptically, her black hair shone in the flickering light; two braided mounds on either side of her head, the tail of each extending down to her waist in neat plaits.

"No words," she said before either could say anything. "I know who you are, and with one word I can have the authorities here to arrest you. You listen to what I say, and then I leave. If you have any sense, you will leave too, and only return with your leader. My name is Tamoko, and I wish to speak to Maiyn - it is important, and it is about the one she seeks. I have information about Sarevok's plans, but I require something from her in exchange. I will be in the Elfsong Tavern four nights from now - that will be enough time for you to return to wherever she hides to inform her?"

Coran nodded, staying carefully silent.

"Then tell her what I have said." The woman rose, and swiftly left the inn without a backwards glance. Coran regarded Alora with bemusement and stood up.

"Time to return to our companions then," he said.

-----------------------

"Coran!"

Maiyn flew into his arms when she saw it was him, and Minsc's sword immediately dropped at the sight of his comrades.

"Alora - you look exhausted! Go and get some rest," instructed Maiyn. "Coran, tell us what you found out, if anything, then you must do likewise."

Coran glanced over to Alora and smiled. The smile was returned warmly and Coran's heart sighed with relief. The journey back had been as swift as they could manage, but it had not been silent. Eventually Coran had managed to persuade the young halfling that he had no interest in anyone but Maiyn, having described his past and his reputation to the bemused thief. He'd gone on to describe the changes he'd felt since encountering the ranger and discovering his daughter, changes he admitted came as a surprise to him. Alora listened as he poured out his heart, being honest for the first time about his feelings to anyone except himself. He realised he hadn't even been as honest to Maiyn about it all, and promised himself that he would remedy it. But first he had to share their discoveries.

When everyone was gathered around, except the snoring Alora, Coran quickly went over the information they'd come across. The Harpers asked if he'd seen any of the notices people had been speaking about, and he nodded affirmatively.

"There were some guards sticking one up outside a disused house as we left," he said, rummaging in his pocket. "Ah, here it is!"

Maiyn grinned at his mischievous look, but asked him more about Tamoko. He told her what little he'd been able to ascertain, and she nodded.

"One last thing," he said, almost as an afterthought. "This is purely speculation though; her olive skin suggests she is of Kara-Toan descent, and the markings on her face would make sense then as kensai sigils. If she is one, then she will be a formidable fighter, skilful and dedicated to her cause. I would recommend caution."

Maiyn nodded, and ushered the elf to his bedroll, where she chided him for requesting her joining him. She returned to the others and regarded their grim expressions.

"When the others are rested, we head back to the city. Does anyone object?"

No one spoke, but a few looked hesitant.

"I know it will be dangerous, and I know many of you are still confused about my heritage," said Maiyn honestly. "Which is why I will give you all the option now of leaving the party with no ill feelings. We can accompany anyone wishing to leave to any destination on our way, but we cannot deviate from our route I am afraid. If anyone wishes to go, I would urge them to speak now."

A heavy silence hung over the group. It was eventually broken by Imoen.

"Well, I'm not goin' anywhere except with you."

"Khalid and I swore to stay with you for as long as you wished our company," said Jaheira quietly. "This is still true of us." Khalid nodded his agreement.

"Thou hast proved to be a faithful and loyal companion," Dynaheir stated quietly. "I would be honoured to share thy company until Sarevok falls to us, and beyond."

"And Minsc and Boo have much righteous butt-kicking to do with Dynaheir and little Maiyn!"

Maiyn felt herself welling up, and she sniffled slightly.

"I told ye last night how I feel, lass," said Yeslick softly. "I'll be with ye 'til the end."

Maiyn looked over to the remaining elves. Both were standing silently; Kivan his usual stoic self, Xan looking gloomily at the ground. "Kivan? Xan?"

"We have sworn pledges to each other, mellonamin. I am by your side until the end." Kivan moved forward and placed his hand firmly on Maiyn's shoulder before disappearing off into the trees to perform more scouting around the camp. All eyes fell to Xan.

The enchanter sighed morosely. "I stand by what I told you earlier," he eventually stated. "I will stand with you, Seldarine help me, until the iron crisis has been finished. After that, you know my path."

Maiyn nodded, and blinked fiercely to prevent herself from showing emotion. "Then we pack up and prepare to move on when Coran and Alora awaken. Anyone who needs rest best get some now."

-----------------------

The camp was buzzing as the companions packed their belongings, quiet murmuring signalling the discussions being held quietly as people discussed what lay ahead. Alora was excitedly telling Imoen about the trip she'd had with Coran, and the young human was asking question after question.

"Who was she though?" asked a confused Imoen, about the woman called Pearl.

"I'm not sure, ya know," admitted Alora. "I think she's probably a contact for the thieves guild - the man she was speakin' to first looked like he'd be a member of them, and what she said to Coran sounded like she had some friends in either the Flaming Fist or the Iron Throne."

Imoen nodded. "That'd make sense," she said. "Good old Coran just goin' up to her like that though!"

Alora grinned. "Yeah, though when they kissed I was really angry... uh oh."

Imoen's mouth had dropped open and she stared at the halfling. "They _what?_"

"Im, no, I shouldn't have said anythin'!" exclaimed the panicking thief.

"Why not? Did he tell you not to say anythin'? We'll see about that!" Imoen marched off, ignoring Alora's pleas to stop. The human caught Coran by the arm, and dragged him off away from the others, much to the surprise of Dynaheir and Minsc.

"What are you playing at?" she hissed quietly, when she was sure they were far enough away from Maiyn.

"I was about to ask you the same," said Coran, clearly confused. "I'm wondering if females' dragging me around by the arm is going to become a regular occurence..."

"Don't make jokes with me!" snapped Imoen, causing Coran to draw back in surprise. "Alora told me what happened!"

"I..." Coran's puzzled look slowly faded to be replaced with a resigned one. He sighed. "Are you going-"

"Why did you do it?"

"Well if you'd-"

"You _know _how Maiyn feels towards you!"

"Imoen, stop!" Coran cursed himself for having raised his voice quite so loud; some of the others were regarding them curiously. "Did Alora tell you the whole story? Did she tell you what happened, that she believes what happened because it's the truth? Or have you jumped upon some comment she's made and come here to accuse me of something without listening to the full tale?"

Imoen scowled at the elf.

"Imoen, I would not and could not hurt Maiyn," continued Coran gently.

"Then why did you kiss another woman?" asked the human hotly.

"Coran kissed a woman in the city?" asked Minsc from behind them. Coran turned around slowly, relieved to see that only the berserker had approached them.

"No, Minsc," he said quietly. "The woman kissed me, but I am sure no one will believe me."

Minsc frowned slightly, and held Boo up to his ear. "No, Boo says Coran speaks the truth, so Minsc is content with that." The Rashemani wandered back to the camp, and Coran looked back to Imoen. The human looked annoyed and confused.

"Please believe me," he said genuinely. "If I was going to break my vow to Maiyn, I would not do it in full view of another of her companions, would I?"

"I guess not..." admitted Imoen. "Wait - what vow?"

-----------------------

"Ah Minsc," said Dynaheir with relief. "I hadst wondered where thee had gone. Has thee finished packing?"

"Yes my witch, Minsc and Boo are ready to depart," boomed Minsc. "We think little Imoen may need some more time though, as Coran is telling her all about the kiss he received in the city."

A deadly silence fell over the companions as they froze collectively, then slowly turned to look at the beguiled warrior as one. Alora tried desperately to hide behind a tree.

"Sorry?" asked Maiyn at length, barely believing what she'd heard. She looked over to Coran and Imoen who had winced at Minsc's proclamation to the group, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Imoen and Coran were discussing his kiss," said Minsc patiently to the ranger. "Minsc asked Boo if it was true that the woman had kissed Coran, and Boo said yes."

"I... see," said Maiyn carefully. "You... did not mention this before," she said to Coran, who had come back to the group with Imoen in tow.

"I did not think it would be important," said Coran honestly.

"You did not think I would be concerned about your... liaisons with other women?"

"She kissed me, I did not kiss her," pointed out Coran. "And she only managed because she caught me off guard and she'd had a bit much to drink."

"And how many of those drinks were bought by you?" asked Jaheira coldly. Coran sighed.

"Enough," said Maiyn quietly. Her eyes had never left Coran. "He says he did not kiss her, and I believe him. More importantly, Boo believes him and Boo was right about the creatures beneath Candlekeep."

Jaheira regarded the ranger with an incredulous look. "It is one thing for Minsc to accept counsel from his rodent," she said, "but another for you to do likewise. You know Coran's reputation-"

"Yes," said Maiyn sharply. "I do, and I know what he said to me in private since then. I have no reason to believe it was a lie, and so I have no reason not to believe him now."

"Maiyn-" began Khalid. The ranger turned to him before he could continue.

"Coran made a vow to me," she said softly. "He would not break it." A collective gasp went around the camp, and the Harpers looked at Coran in surprise.

"You never mentioned this before," said Jaheira with confusion.

"It was nobody's business but ours," murmured the ranger. "I still would not have mentioned it had this not happened. I can only now hope that you will give him your trust as I have done."

Muffled muttering suggested that it was not likely, but the others swiftly returned to their preparations for leaving. Kivan patted the two elves on the back as he passed, and left them looking at each other. Maiyn spoke first.

"I am sorry I told everyone of your promise," she said. "I did not mean to, it just seemed like the easiest way to prevent their attacks on you."

"You have no need to apologise for that," replied Coran, with some surprise. "I am honoured you felt it important enough to share with others, I guess. I meant every word of it."

"I know," said the ranger softly. "But you know I will not hold you to such restrictive measures, when it is not in your nature."

"It is my nature now," insisted Coran. "I am sorry I didn't mention the other woman before now. I truly believed you to have enough on your mind, and I didn't want to add further stress by causing a scene like this."

Maiyn nodded. "Whether or not it did happen, it is behind us," she said casually.

"You do not believe me?"

Maiyn shrugged, and turned to go. Coran grabbed her shoulders gently, and turned her back to face him.

"No, a'maelamin, this is important. Do you believe me?"

Maiyn stood for a few minutes looking into Coran's eyes. Finally she nodded confidently, and allowed herself a slight smile. "I believe you."

Coran sighed with relief, and brought her into a tight embrace. "I know what they say about me, and about the wise smirks behind my back," he murmured as he let her go. "I don't care as long as you trust in me. Let them say that we'll part before the rising of the new moon. I'm not going to let you slip away, not now that I have you."

-----------------------

The companions sat in the darkest corner of the Elfsong tavern, having arrived there only a few hours before. Maiyn had managed to bribe a merchant's envoy with gold to allow them to hide in their caravans until they were safely within the city walls, which was risky, but less so than attempting to get past the toll guard without being recognised. Coran and Alora were keeping keen eyes out for the exotic woman's appearance, the rest of the taverns's customers paid no heed to them; a collection of people wrapped in cloaks, trying to shrink into the shadows, was hardly a strange sight in the chosen inn of the town's less honourable members.

Coran eventually nudged Maiyn slightly, and the ranger looked up to see a tall woman quickly approach their table. She sat down opposite the elf wordlessly, her eyes scouring the bar to ensure that no undue attention was upon them. Satisfied with what she saw, she spoke.

"I apologise for not being more open but these are troubled times," she said quietly, her eyes unblinking as she held Maiyn's stare. "I have something you want to hear, and you can do something for me in return. Perhaps we can help each other out."

Maiyn was carefully expressionless. "You are Tamoko?"

"I am. I do not pretend to be your friend, or even someone you should trust," she said, much to Maiyn's surprise. "Fate demands that I put myself at your disposal however. I have details worth listening to, and again I must say that I require something of you in exchange."

"Say what you must, and I will listen." Maiyn was unsure how to treat the woman.

"I shall explain myself in further detail when I have time," replied Tamoko. "Until then, know this; Duke Eltan is ill - the one who claims to heal his illness is the one who breeds it. No doubt you have the wherewithal to follow through on this; your very nature gives you above average competence, and Gorion's tutelage could only have enhanced this."

"Don't speak that name," hissed Maiyn, her eyes suddenly flashing with anger. "I will not have you sully the name of the only family I have known."

"But that was not the family that knew _you_, and knows you now," smirked Tamoko. "I think you feel the pull, and you strain against it still. Ah, you see I know much of you - perhaps more than you know yourself. There are three things that are strength incarnate: there is love, there is fear of death, and there is family. A family that loves death would have a strong pull indeed." Tamoko's eyes narrowed, and she regarded Maiyn curiously. Her voice became softer. "Do you... feel it? Can you feel him? He hates you, you know."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow. "Who hates me? What have I done to deserve such hatred?"

Tamoko laughed bitterly. "What have you done? You exist, and chaos shall be sown. That is the way it was intended, though I hope to change it." The woman stood, and gave a cursory glance at Maiyn's companions before her gaze fell back to the ranger. "We shall speak again. I can promise that."

Maiyn watched as she silently left their company, and then regarded her companions. "We need to get to Duke Eltan," she said.

"Are you mad?" asked Xan, though his tone suggested he'd expected nothing less. "Not only does he head the very authority hunting us, but we only have the word of someone somehow associated with the madman who had us wrongfully framed in the first place."

"It's pretty easy to find out if Duke Eltan is ill," said Maiyn.

"Oh really?" ventured Xan.

Maiyn nudged Coran, and pointed to a couple of older men sitting at a nearby table. He nodded, and the others watched as he casually sauntered over to them, nodding amiably as they looked up. A small conversation ensued, and within minutes Coran had returned. Maiyn looked at him with amusement.

"I asked the two gentlemen if they'd heard any more news on Duke Eltan's failing health, and they were most forthcoming with their information," he smiled. "Apparently the Duke has come down with a fever of sorts, and is being tended by his usual healer, a man known as Rashad. He's helped Duke Eltan through various injuries and poxes, but seems to be at a loss with his current condition. The stress of it all has apparently affected him; rumour has it that he's not been quite himself recently."

"Or he's quite literally not himself," remarked Maiyn. Jaheira voiced her agreement.

"Or he could just be distracted by the ailing health of his senior," interjected Xan dryly, "and we're being sent in the hope we end his life, this time saving Sarevok the bother." There was a pause as the companions thought this over.

"You could be right," sighed Maiyn. "Either way, we won't know until we get to the Duke." Xan gaped at her.

"You're _still _planning to get to him?"

"Well, we have to, really. We have no other option."

"We could hand ourselves in and let them determine our innocence."

Maiyn grinned at the enchanter, but her smile slowly faded at his serious expression. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No," he sighed.

"Xan," said the ranger patiently, "if we hand ourselves in, there will _be_ no trial. We are wanted for murder; not for some petty crime or treacherous thoughts. I understand that the way you view things-"

"You mean, by me not being a criminal?" he interrupted.

"None of us are criminals!" exclaimed Maiyn. Xan shot a look over to Coran and Alora, and the thieves looked darkly back at him. "Look, you're not winning any friends here."

Xan shrugged. "Do as you please. The sooner this is all over with, the better," he muttered.

The ranger merely rolled her eyes, and began discussing her plans with the others. Time was of the essence, and they had to work quickly.


	37. Promises Made

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Promises Made**

-----------------------

A cold fog hung in the air the following morning. Khalid and Coran followed Jaheira and Yeslick as they strode up to the guard standing outside the Flaming Fist. They'd been relieved to notice that none of the bounty notices put up had described any of the group in detail except for Maiyn and Imoen, so the two girls were resigned to staying within the Elfsong Tavern, preferably safely in their rooms. Maiyn had gone over the details with them before they left that morning. For want of a better plan, Jaheira and Yeslick were to introduce themselves as healers, sent for by the other Dukes on short notice to see if they could offer any assistance. As travellers, Khalid and Coran were their guards.

Jaheira quickly accosted the daydreaming guardsman. "You there! We are here to see Duke Eltan."

"Oh, er, ah, the Duke is not seeing visi-"

"We are not visitors!" exclaimed Jaheira impatiently. "We are healers from Cormyr and we have travelled several days to reach the city." The mercenary just stared at her blankly, and the druid sighed. "A messenger arrived from a Duke Belt, asking for our immediate aid with an affliction that had cursed one of his equals. Is Duke Eltan infirm or not?"

The guard looked confused, and Jaheira inwardly prayed she'd used the correct name. "Well yes, he is, but I haven't heard anything about Duke Belt sending mess-" he began.

"Would you rather we just turn and leave then?" snapped Jaheira irritably. "We have endeavoured to reach the city with all haste, and treated the request as a matter of urgency. If we are to be turned away by a guardsman who has not been properly briefed, then I am sure we will not be as willing to make the journey again."

"No, it's not that-"

"Then what is it, man? Your commander lies dying, and you seek to prevent healers from reaching him all because you have not been informed of our arrival? Perhaps your superiors expected us to take longer, but we have travelled overnight when possible to reach here as soon as we could." Jaheira's glare was fixed firmly to the guard.

"I... I am sure it would be alright for you to go in," faltered the guard, giving directions to the stairway leading up to the Duke's quarters. Jaheira thanked him sharply, and Yeslick nodded amiably enough as he passed, their bodyguards following them in silently. The Flaming Fist mercenary watched them as they disappeared into the building, and almost pitied the three men travelling with the woman.

The Flaming Fist headquarters was surprisingly empty, and they were ignored by what little presence there was. The guard at the bottom of the stairs waved them on up when they approached, much to Jaheira's surprise, explaining that that someone would be with them as soon as they could. She had been expecting even more resistance within the building itself, but she carried herself past the guard confidently, and swept up the stairs with her companions behind her.

Duke Eltan's reception room was empty, two doors leading off into his bedroom and his study. A quick glance showed the study to be empty, and Jaheira cautiously pushed the door of the bedroom open a little more. Noting it was safe to enter, the companions quietly filed in; the druid and cleric immediately approached the Duke, instantly beginning their healing murmurs while Khalid and Coran stood guard at the door.

Within minutes their healing had helped bring Eltan back to consciousness, and he faintly regarded Jaheira with recognition.

"I am again within your debt," he managed to say faintly as Yeslick continued with his prayers. "The creature masquerading as my healer has kept me helpless for too long. If I had not been incapacitated I may have been able to prevent Scar's death..."

"So it is true?" asked Jaheira quietly. "Scar was assassinated?"

Duke Eltan nodded wearily, but he seemed stronger with Yeslick's continued tending. "I know not who was responsible, but they will be found and tried for it. I also know of the accusation burdening your shoulders; before I was struck down with the fever I received a messenger from the First Reader of Candlekeep who warned me of the falseness of the charges. I will do what I can to assist you with this injustice, but you must help me away from here. Scar's replacement, Angelo, will soon hear of my recovery if I stay here, and I am not yet fit to deal with him."

"We will help you get away from here however we can," said Jaheira firmly.

"I thank you again then," smiled the Duke, sitting up with Yeslick's help. "I can manage to walk, although slowly. The Harbourmaster's building is where I ask you to escort me - he has long been my friend, and I will be safe there."

"Someone's coming," called Coran quietly, as he and Khalid retreated behind the large oak door. Yeslick stood protectively by the side of the Duke, and Jaheira stepped forward to meet the lithe man who entered the room, regarding the half-elf and the dwarf with surprise.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"We are here to protect the Duke," said Jaheira boldly.

The man laughed. "Stupid primates," he hissed as his body began to tremble, changing shape drastically. "It was your last mistake to come here! Let us see how your skills perform against one who was born an assassin!"

The doppelganger swiped ferociously at Jaheira, knocking the druid to the floor. Khalid and Coran leapt to attack, but it turned quickly and parried their blows with the tough skin on its arms. It laughed as their weapons had little effect on it, and it quickly reached out, grabbing the half-elf around the throat and beginning to constrict.

Jaheira was back on her feet, and she brought her club down heavily on the creature's head, causing it to be slightly stunned. Its grip around her husband didn't relent though, but Coran took advantage of its weakened state to drive his blade firmly into its side. The creature pulled the sword free and tossed it aside, still concentrating on the struggling Khalid. Jaheira desperately clubbed at its torso and legs as Coran ran to retrieve his weapon; but suddenly the creature paused and fell limp, crumpling to the ground in death. Yeslick drew back his hands from the beast, having materialised at its side only seconds before. He grunted as he helped Khalid steady himself and catch his breath, and his eyes twinkled at Jaheira's questioning gaze.

"Clangeddin graced me wi' the power o' healing," he said thoughtfully. "He also graced me wi' the power o' harmin' as well - and I dinnae always need ta use me mace fer it."

Jaheira grinned, and removed a cloak from her pack. She passed it to Duke Eltan, and he gratefully swathed it around him, drawing the hood up around his face. Coran had picked up a note from the body of Duke Eltan's doppelganger healer, and handed it to the Harpers with a concerned expression. They read it grimly, and passed it on to Yeslick and the Duke.

_Kizska,_

_I must commend you for a job well done. Without your careful ministrations Eltan would have remained a most potent foe. I must now ask another favour; some of your brethren are gathering at the sewer entrance by the Duchal Palace. They are preparing to take part in the demise of the two remaining Dukes - Belt and Liia Jannath. It is with a great deal of satisfaction I can reveal that Entar Silvershield fell to the attack we planned several days ago._

_I need you to assist in this next stage, and work with the others. You are by far the craftiest of your kind, and your assistance in this matter would be invaluable. This is the moment I have long waited for; as I am sure you have as well. The bloodshed that will result when I declare war on Amn will be most glorious._

_Meet K. and S. at the Undercellar. They can tell you of the details._

_Sarevok_

Duke Eltan gasped. "He is a madman," he exclaimed weakly. "Entar has fallen... and now he plans to remove Liia and Belt in one fell swoop to then begin a pointless war!"

Jaheira placed her hand on Eltan's arm soothingly. "We will do what we can to disrupt these plans," she said confidently. "But for now we must get you away from here, and return to our companions."

"Yes, yes of course," said Eltan, sounding tired. "Let us leave with all haste."

Jaheira managed to convince the guard at the entrance that he was needed in the back cells due to an outbreak of violence, and the young man immediately rushed off to give his comrades a helping hand. Coran and Khalid appeared from the shadows as he passed, both semi-carrying the Duke as they swiftly left the building, Yeslick following them closely as Jaheira leading the way to the nearby building.

The Harbourmaster gasped and gawped when he saw Duke Eltan being carried into his office, but he quickly opened a door that led through to his personal chambers, and Eltan was lowered gently onto the bed.

"By the bitch queen's breath," muttered the small man, "ya look in bad way Eltan."

"I would have looked a lot worse had it not been for these people," said the Duke, smiling to Jaheira. The druid nodded warmly in return, informing them that they would return when they were able.

"We are c-close to the end," said Khalid quietly as they made their way back towards the Elfsong. Jaheira nodded grimly, but said nothing, and Yeslick sighed. Khalid turned to look at Coran; the elf was walking behind them slightly, his eyes fixed to the ground. The half-elf could see sadness in them; Coran was lost in his own thoughts and was paying little attention to the others. Khalid recognised his expression though - it was fear, but not fear of the inevitable fight itself. It was the fear of losing someone to it.

-----------------------

Maiyn read the letter, and passed it to the others who had crowded into the room she shared with Coran. "The time for being overly cautious has passed," she said firmly. "We must all act to prevent this from happening."

"I agree," said Jaheira, causing some mild surprise in the ranger. "The assassins are gathering at the palace to infiltrate the ceremony surrounding the election of a new Duke to replace Entar - it is being done quickly due to Eltan's poor health and the fear that the city's hierarchy would be depleted."

"Why not take out the new Duke too?" queried Maiyn inquisitively.

"Because it is likely to be Sarevok," said Jaheira quietly. Alora gasped, and Imoen gawped. Xan just groaned.

"It was Perin the Harbourmaster who informed us," continued the druid. "He is not hanging back to wait for our capture, and I suggest we do not hang around and wait for his ascension."

"We should seek out these 'Undercellars' then I guess," mused Maiyn. "If we can eliminate the assassins there, then it will disrupt his plans."

"The ceremony is t-to take place this evening," said Khalid. "We d-don't have much time."

"I... think I know where the 'Undercellar' is," said Coran sheepishly. Maiyn looked at him with amusement.

"Tell us then!" she exclaimed as he stood in prolonged silence.

"Well, you know the inn we stayed at when we were previously in the city?"

"The... Blushing Mermaid was it?"

Coran nodded and coughed slightly. "There is, erm, a doorway at the back that leads down into the cellar. From there you can go out into the sewers, and a short distance down is another door that leads into the 'Undercellar'."

"Why is this making you appear to slightly flush?" Maiyn had her suspicions, but quite enjoyed seeing Coran shift uncomfortably.

"Well, the nature of the place..."

"It's a whorehouse then laddie?" asked Yeslick gruffly.

"It, well, I guess, ah..."

Maiyn burst into a fit of giggles, and Coran looked at her with a hurt expression. "You deliberately made me uncomfortable, worried that I'd somehow offend you by knowing of its existence, only so you could laugh at me."

"Yes," admitted the ranger as she calmed down. "Oh come now, don't sulk. I had long accepted there must be some establishment to serve such needs in the city, because you'd have to have had _somewhere_ to go when you ran out of innocent daughters and maidens..."

Coran glared at the ranger as she smiled brightly to him on her way out of the room. She called for them all to meet downstairs as soon as they were ready as she bounded down the steps and into the Elfsong's common room. She stopped suddenly as she noticed one of the patrons was Tamoko, and as their eyes met Maiyn signalled to a vacant table.

"You have returned," noted Maiyn calmly as they sat down opposite each other.

"I have things that must be said," said the woman calmly. "I have heard of Duke Eltan's abduction, and I applaud your abilities. The things I wish to say may benefit us both, but I have one condition to my discourse. A promise I seek, and I will accept no less before I speak."

"Why should I make promises for information unheard?" asked Maiyn.

"My promise will not harm you," replied Tamoko quietly. "Ignoring it, however, could. Indeed, my information can only benefit. You will gain if you did not know it before, you will gain if you knew it already but needed confirmation. The choice I pose is the only option - do you agree, or not?"

Maiyn kept her gaze firmly on the woman sitting across from her. "I shall offer my promise, and follow it as best as I can," she said carefully.

"I thank you," sighed Tamoko, looking visibly relieved. "This is my request - that you defeat Sarevok, the man behind all your woes. You must destroy his plans and stop his scheme in its tracks. You must strip him of the belief he can succeed in the path that he follows, and you must do this for me - leaving him his life. I will... I will help him to live his life as a man, not as the God he thinks he can be." Tamoko choked at her last words, and Maiyn could see tears in her eyes, but the ranger's mind was swirling over the woman's words.

"He... he is the same as I?"

Tamoko nodded.

"It cannot be."

"Why else has he singled out you? Why else do you think he seeks a war? You must have suspected this already."

"I do not see how I can stop him," Maiyn said, still reeling inwardly. "He has sought to destroy me and I have only responded in kind.

"Ultimately, he seeks to destroy everyone, not just you. You only receive special attention because you share origins with him. You are a possible rival, one of the few worthy of his personal attention. Above all else, you are family."

"No!" Maiyn's shout drew looks from some of the other customers, but she ignored them, her glare fixed on Tamoko. "He is _nothing_ to me."

The woman smiled slightly. "Does the thought disturb you? It should not; monsters are often closer to us than we like to think," she murmured. "Whether you like it or not, you are siblings, and the paths open to him are also open to you. You, however, had Gorion to guide you - he had no one. He's drawn his strength from his hatred, from the thought of rising above those he knows to be his inferior. His divine blood hungers for conquest, and that is why he must be defeated but not killed. He serves another, but he does not realise it."

Maiyn frowned. "Serves another? Of what do you speak?"

"The child becomes the father," said Tamoko simply. "Or so it desperately wishes. The blood pulls and calls and demands. Alaundo did say unto the ages that the Lord of Murder would perish, and in his doom he would spawn his mortal progeny. Chaos would be sown into their passage, but to what purpose? You have felt the hunger and heard the offerings of power? Sarevok has, and he believes them to be true so he seeks a senseless war, and a slaughter so grand as to defy description. He thinks it will launch him to... to what?" She sighed. "Possibly he is right, but I cannot lose him to this."

"Why do you oppose him?" asked Maiyn suddenly. "You clearly care for him, and you seek to protect his life, but not his ambition."

"Sarevok is..." Tamoko's voice faltered, and she took a moment to compose herself. "I share his company, and I would do so until I die, given the choice. That is all you need to know. I... I would save the man within the beast if he wishes to be. I do not believe he will survive his plan; it is all based on conjecture at best. He feels that he will become more powerful than he is, but I do not share that belief. "

Maiyn sighed and averted her eyes from the woman's pleading stare. "I... I shall strive to stop him, and I will do what I can to see he lives."

"You have my thanks," said Tamoko formally, bowing her head slightly. "He can be redeemed, I know he can. I will tell you what I know, though most of it I think you are aware of. Duke Entar Silvershield was killed by two of Sarevok's assassins - people known as Krystin and Slythe. They are resident in the 'Undercellar' now, preparing to assault Duke Belt and Duchess Liia at Sarevok's election ceremony tonight. He also has several shapeshifters ready to get into the palace alongside him; they have taken the faces of several known noblemen."

"We intend to go to the Undercellar now to find the assassins," said Maiyn quietly.

"Then search their bodies well when you kill them," advised Tamoko. "No one shall be admitted to the Palace without an invitation, and they will be in possession of one. Should you manage to disrupt Sarevok's plan enough, he will retreat to another place under the ground. He found an old town, the Undercity. There is a temple there, a Temple of Bhaal from the olden days. He says he can draw power from the surroundings, and it is there he will run to if he feels his plans are in danger of failing. I am not sure how exactly you would get there though."

Maiyn nodded. "It is still helpful to know," she said.

"There... is one other thing," said Tamoko hesitantly. "There is another. Atop the Iron Throne citadel there is a woman whose... whose influence is a poison in Sarevok's soul. If she were removed... I know he would listen to my reason. To my pleading."

"What is her name?"

"Cythandria," said Tamoko softly. "She holds much power in this matter, and she seeks his favour. She will gladly see him self-destruct as long as she profits."

Maiyn nodded. "We shall find her," she assured Tamoko. The kensai nodded and stood.

"I must go," she said. "He cannot know I helped you. Good... good luck."

Maiyn noticed her companions had gathered beside the bar, and she moved over to them, briefing them on her discussion with Tamoko.

"We will be pushed to get to the base of the Iron Throne as well as these 'Undercellars' before the ceremony is due to begin," noted Jaheira.

"Not if we use the sewers," said Coran thoughtfully, ignoring the disgusted looks from Alora, Dynaheir and Imoen. "We will not need to worry about the Flaming Fist down there, and I have used them often enough to know my way around them quite well. There is a pretty direct route between most places."

Maiyn nodded. "Then we will go to the Blushing Mermaid now, and decide from there what we do next. Coran - lead the way, but avoid the more well travelled routes. The Flaming Fist may be busy with preparations for this evening, but we cannot run the risk of encountering them."

-----------------------

"Are ye lookin' fer a good time then honey?" Maiyn stepped between the courtesan and Coran and glared coldly at her.

"We're looking for two people," she said frostily. "Perhaps you could tell us where they are."

"That depends on who it is, doesn't it? And time is money..."

Maiyn grumbled and offered the girl a few gold coins to point out Krystin and Slythe. The girl pointed down to the end of a dark corridor, explaining that the 'pleasure pit' lay beyond it and they'd find the visitors partaking within. Maiyn looked helplessly at Jaheira, and the druid grinned wryly at the ranger's worried expression.

"Follow me," Jaheira said softly, leading the way past the rooms that branched off, some with their doors left brashly open, the sights causing Xan and Yeslick to blush furiously. Dynaheir was carrying herself straight, deliberately focusing on the ground directly ahead of her; almost as if she was pretending she was somewhere else. Maiyn gave Coran a curious look when they passed one particularly extravagant display, and the elf shrugged uncomfortably in return, carefully avoiding eye contact.

Maiyn could slowly make out a room at the end of the passage; gaudy drapes hung on the walls, and matching cushions and blankets were strewn across the floor. Atop these were several people, all in a state of undress. Jaheira paused, and turned to Maiyn.

"Would you prefer Khalid and I to see to this?" she asked. Maiyn nodded, feeling suddenly self-conscious. She shifted back uncomfortably, her eyes fixed to the ground. Jaheira signalled for Khalid, Minsc and Coran to follow her, and the four fighters set off down the passage. The others waited in an uncomfortable silence, only looking up when a bright light flashed up in the distance. Shortly after a scantily clad young woman ran past, screaming in terror and ignoring the group standing around, littering the corridor. Not long after their companions returned.

"It is not hard to bring down foes who appear to have mislaid both their clothing and spellbooks," remarked Jaheira dryly, handing some parchments to Maiyn. The ranger noted that one was an invitation, and the other was a letter, which she quickly read.

_Slythe,_

_The time to strike is now. An invitation to the party is enclosed - you will meet the others at the sewer entrance by the palace. Insinuate yourselves into the crowd in the ballroom and wait for me to finish my speech. When I am done, act. The assassins shall go in ahead if you do not show up on time, and your pay will be forfeit. It is in your best interests to partake in this operation._

_Sarevok_

"We have time to get to the Iron Throne," said Maiyn calmly, putting both parchments safely into her pocket. She idly wondered on the collection of correspondences she'd managed to gather over the past few weeks. "Coran, can you lead us there?"

The elf nodded, and led the way quietly. Several working girls were peering out from their rooms, watching the adventurers leave; too scared to say anything, but having been alerted to the fact that things weren't right by the screaming harlot. Maiyn and her friends ignored them, plunging back into the slimy effluent of the city sewers; Dynaheir's complaints being the only noise around them, other than the sloshing of the murky water, as they half-walked, half-waded.


	38. Wild Magic

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Wild Magic**

-----------------------

Dynaheir's shriek echoed around them, causing most of the others to flinch, and Minsc to jump in surprise, swinging his sword around dangerously as he looked for the foe assaulting his witch.

"Minsc! Be careful!" hissed Jaheira as the berserker's weapon narrowly missed cleaving her arm. "Dynaheir, what is wrong?" The druid turned to see the Rashemani witch sitting amongst the sludge, having slipped and fallen in a most ungraceful fashion. Maiyn and Imoen were trying not to laugh, and mainly succeeding. Alora's giggles, however, could be heard quite clearly. Kivan extended a hand and pulled Dynaheir to her feet. The witch looked as if she was about to cry as Khalid and Yeslick offered her comforting words. Xan sighed loudly, stalking past the scene in frustration at being held up in the surroundings.

"It's just some dirt," said Coran soothingly to the upset female mage. "When we return to the inn, you can always change."

"I shall bathe as well!" she snorted indignantly. "Thy should also consider taking one, for this traipsing around in the bowels of the earth are of no good to anyone."

"Bowels, eh?" said Imoen with a chuckle. "No pun intended, I guess?" Dynaheir's glare immediately hushed the young thief, and the companions slowly made their way to a nearby grate. Coran quickly climbed up, and nodded down to Maiyn. Silently, the companions clambered out of the sewer, into a small alleyway opposite the Iron Throne building.

Kivan quickly looked for any sign of guardsmen, but the way appeared clear. The group quickly crossed the street, ignoring the disgusted looks they got from passing merchants, and darted into the open doors of the compound. They pushed their way past the arguing traders, heading straight for the stairs, Minsc and Jaheira leading the way.

They climbed the stairs to the bar, puzzled by the lack of guards. Before they could ascend further, a voice called out behind them.

"There's not much left up there, if you're here to loot!" A small man in a mask waved cheerily at them. "I think all the best stuff has been taken, but you're more than welcome to try. Might face some resistance now that one of the officials is back though, we all thought they were dead!"

Maiyn looked to Jaheira as the strange thief ran down the other set of stairs. "It must be her," she said quietly. The druid nodded in return, and the group swiftly climbed up the stairs, a quick scan of the room showing no signs of any other presence. Kivan moved on, heading for a narrow corridor that led down to private rooms, and he signalled for the others to follow. As Maiyn caught up with him she could see a figure ahead of them; a tall human woman, with beautiful golden hair, softly falling around her face in ringlets. Her skin was pale, her expression cold, and her dark blue robe was embroidered with mystical sigils that Maiyn didn't recognise.

"Mmmmm," she said deliciously, her soft voice sounding almost child-like and nasal. "So you've come back. If you were smart, you would have left well alone. I don't know how you escaped my Lord's trap at Candlekeep, but you won't be getting any further than here."

Jaheira snorted, and the woman's gaze fell to her. It was contemptuous, taking in the druid's filthy clothing and disarrayed hair with a slight sneer. Almost subconsciously, Cythandria patted her own perfect head of curls, and looked back to Maiyn. The ranger was possibly in an even worse state than Jaheira - her hair was tangled and knotted, and her face was splashed with the mud and excrement they'd waded through. Her cloak and boots were now severely showing signs of their age, and the rest of her clothing was too tattered and dirty to remark upon. She clenched her bow in her hand, resisting the urge to throw it hard at the mage.

"Why did you come back here?" purred Cythandria. "Why not go after Sarevok directly?" The group maintained their stony silence, but the woman just smiled. "Tamoko... it was Tamoko, wasn't it? I always knew her to be a traitorous whore. Well, it matters little if she did or didn't - all that matters is that you will die."

A flash came from Cythandria's hands, and two massive ogres appeared between her and the companions. Minsc was immediately in beside them, roaring with delight as he battled. Khalid and Jaheira joined him as Coran managed to duck beyond them, running straight for the mage. Maiyn's arrow reached her first, but bounced off the protective shell she cast quickly around herself, causing the ranger to swear loudly. Kivan and Imoen's arrows did likewise, and together the three readied their melee weapons, and slipped past the distracted ogres.

Xan and Dynaheir were muttering behind them, and Yeslick prayed quickly to Clangeddin, receiving the gift of a dispel magic, which the dwarf instantly cast at the woman. The faint purple glow around her immediately disappeared, and Alora's arrow pierced her thigh squarely, causing her to flinch in pain. Her wince caused her spell to miscast, and a surge of energy seemed to surround those nearest her, pulling at them and fighting with their very essences.

"What's happening?" shouted Maiyn as she reeled back, feeling as if her body was being torn asunder.

"A wild surge!" replied Xan with disbelief. "I've never experienced anything like it before, but I've heard the tales..."

Dynaheir's magic missiles managed to knock the mage to the ground, rendering her unconscious as Minsc and the Harpers finally brought down the ogres with Yeslick's help. Maiyn, Kivan, Imoen and Coran all slumped to the floor, unable to speak further and Xan warned the others to keep back, away from the source of the energy.

The companions gasped in horror as one by one the affected members polymorphed into different forms: Kivan melted into the shape of a wolf, Maiyn suddenly turned into a squirrel, Imoen took on the form of a deer and a cat appeared in place of Coran. It didn't take long for the wolf to notice the others, causing the squirrel to flee into one of the rooms, scampering up one of the bookcases in fear. The cat hissed violently, bushing itself up in terror as the wolf snarled in its direction, and it rushed over to the group, leaping up into Minsc's arms for protection. The party watched as the wolf then proceeded to chase the deer past them, Khalid and Yeslick throwing themselves at the canine, and struggling to keep it still while avoiding its snapping jaws. The doe stopped nervously at the top of the stairs, trembling skittishly as Jaheira approached it slowly with soothing words.

"Ah, bad cat! Leave Boo alone!" cried Minsc suddenly, dropping the feline to the floor, where it landed gracefully, giving the ranger an evil stare. Minsc scowled back down at it, cradling Boo in his hands, checking the hamster's tail for signs of injury after the cat's rather vicious bite.

The cat slunk off sulkily, targeting Alora, and jumping up into the halfling's arms, purring magnificently as she absent-mindedly stroked its head. "What's happened?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes still wide with fright.

"They have polymorphed," sighed Xan. "It should only be temporary, and we have no option other than to sit it out."

"What caused it?" asked Jaheira, her hand soothingly rubbing the neck of the deer who had once been Imoen.

"The mage miscasting," replied Xan simply. "I have only ever read of wild magic before, but some it seems have been driven to study it."

"Wild m-magic?" asked Khalid, trying to sit on the wolf as Yeslick pinned down its head.

"Many say it was caused by the Time of Troubles," explained Xan. "It is magic which has powerful and dangerous surges and unpredictable effects. There are said to be spells which can prevent the user from such effects, but alas, some will believe they don't need them apparently."

"Can we not dispel this effect?" asked Dynaheir.

"I doubt it would do much," remarked Xan. "The way in which it occurred has probably rendered the effect of the polymorph resistant to standard spells."

A scream and a crash from one of the side rooms caused them to jump, and Dynaheir and Xan rushed to the doorway to find Maiyn lying on the floor, slightly dazed. A bookshelf lay on its side, having toppled over when the light squirrel disappeared, only to be replaced with a somewhat heavier elf.

"Maiyn has returned," called Xan, and Minsc immediately appeared, helping the girl to her feet and leading her back to the others. Next to revert was Imoen, who also appeared quite dazed, but was soon concerned by Jaheira's continued and preoccupied stroking of her neck.

Yeslick and Khalid quickly stood up as Kivan appeared beneath them, muttering apologies to the elf who just glanced at them strangely. None of them could remember being in the bodies of the animals they'd been in, and were quite aghast when Xan explained what had happened.

All eyes turned to Alora as she still stroked the rather smug-looking cat.

"Erm," said Maiyn dazedly. "If there was no warning about us changing back into our proper forms, maybe you should drop the cat before-"

"Aieeee!" squeaked Alora as Coran appeared in her arms, causing her to topple over. The elf looked around dazedly before the halfling shoved him off and clambered back to her feet, muttering darkly.

"Ah, never mind," sighed Maiyn, turning to face the wakening woman. The ranger shook her head slightly, and walked over to the mage with Minsc and Khalid by her side, the fighters lifting her roughly to her feet to face the elf.

"Wait, wait!" exclaimed Cythandria weakly. "Please don't kill me!"

Maiyn stared at her for a few minutes. "Why shouldn't we?"

"I... I can tell you where my Lord is!"

The elf shook her head slowly. "We already know," she said quietly. "We know more than you can possibly imagine."

Cythandria spat at her, her eyes glistening with anger. "I am shamed by my lack of courage," she hissed. "You will fall to him, just like the bitch Tamoko shall when he learns of her disloyalty."

The sword was in the woman's abdomen before anyone could react. Something inside Maiyn took offence to the woman's disparaging tone regarding Tamoko, and she acted on impulse - on instinct. "Search her body," she said quietly, ignoring looks of her companions. She turned and walked away, sitting down by the stairs with her head in one hand. She was feeling a lot of emotions that she couldn't place, and urges were coming and going from her conscious thought; not least of all was a craving for nuts.

-----------------------

Maiyn checked to make sure the book was still in her pack. Sarevok's diary had proven to be an interesting read, as had the note they had found on the body of Cythandria.

_Sarevok,_

_I have received your letter and I am quite overjoyed by your proposition. I have told my wife, and she is as excited as I. We accept your mission, and think your payment is very adequate. This shall be our greatest feat yet, our involvement in the deaths of not one, but three powerful figures! We will be taking up our regular residence at the Undercellar when we arrive at the city; if you require to contact us, you know how to._

_Joyfully yours,_

_Slythe_

Maiyn drummed her fingers on the pipe running along the sewer wall. Coran had led them back to through the sewers to the entrance near the palace. There were no signs of any doppelgangers, but Jaheira had pointed out that it was getting quite late and in all likelihood, the shapeshifters had already moved into place.

Maiyn's temper was frayed; the encounter with the giant spiders midway along their route had done nothing to improve her temparement and the companions were standing around in the sewage waiting for her to explain what she intended to do next. They had but one invitation to the ceremony, which was unlikely to grant all eleven of them access; and not only that, but the fact they were all covered in filth was also serving as a worrying factor.

The ranger sighed. They were so close to him; but now, of all things, they were likely to be stopped due to excessive untidiness and a lack of paperwork. She felt as if she would start crying in frustration at any point - this sort of thing shouldn't happen to adventurers.

"There's an inn around the corner," said Coran suddenly.

"We don't have time for a drink!" exclaimed Alora. Coran rolled his eyes.

"I _meant_, that a couple of us could go around and clean ourselves up a little perhaps, be a bit more presentable to gain entry with the invitation."

Maiyn nodded slowly, and looked around at her companions. Imoen had managed to pick her way along the dryer ledges of the sewers and had managed to avoid being dirtied as much as the others. "Take Imoen," she said quietly to Coran. "You can both wash, and use any coin you need to pick up anything else you need there to make yourselves look neat."

Coran nodded, and turned to take Imoen's hand, giving her some help to clamber up to the grate.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Jaheira. Maiyn thought for a minute, then grinned and turned to Xan and Dynaheir.

-----------------------

Imoen walked along beside Coran as daintily as she could manage. The elf had dragged her through the crowds of people and into a dimly lit shop, quickly grabbing a pretty pink dress; he'd initially reached out for a green one until he saw the thief's scowl. It fit her quite well, and she'd washed her hair, casting a quick - but risky - fire spell to dry it off, allowing it to flow naturally down and around her shoulders. Coran had scrubbed himself clean, shrugging slightly at the grubbiness of his tunic, 'borrowing' a jacket they found in the tavern as they left.

Coran quietly called down into the sewer, and Imoen heard a faint murmur of acknowledgement. The elf held out his arm, and grinned at Imoen as she took it awkwardly. The sound of squelching footsteps marked the presence of their companions, but none were visible.

"All here?" Coran said aloud, seemingly asking thin air. "I assume that was Maiyn pinching me."

"Keep your voice down!" came Jaheira's irritated tone.

"Y-yes."

"Yep."

"Thy have both turned out quite well." Dynaheir sounded surprised.

"Minsc and Boo stand ready!"

"Aye."

Coran assumed the sigh came from Xan. "Kivan?"

"I'm here."

"Right then!" exclaimed Coran merrily. "Off we go to the ball!"

-----------------------

"Invitation please," said the guard sternly. Coran held out the parchment and the guard studied it intently. "Okay, go inside. Follow the path to the main doors, then go straight through the double doors to get to the hall."

The guard herded them off, looking at them curiously. Their invitation was genuine enough, their clothes were of decent quality and they held themselves with the air of those with noble blood. But the guard couldn't understand why the lady wore a pair of sturdy leather boots beneath her trailing dress, rather than the delicate slip-on shoes most noblewomen tended to favour. He shrugged to himself, wondering if they were perhaps from out of town, and it was just a strange trend from some other region. He was too distracted by these thoughts to notice the other footprints appearing behind Imoen and Coran as they sauntered towards the castle's door; all muddy and dirty, appearing from nowhere in the wake of the last arriving guests.


	39. The Ceremony

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Ceremony**

-----------------------

Once inside, Maiyn quickly made her way through to the ballroom, getting as close to the slightly elevated stage as she could. Occasionally she'd bump into someone, and they'd turn to reprimand the clumsiness, only to discover nobody nearby. Xan and Dynaheir's invisibility spells had done the trick, and now they merely had to last long enough for Sarevok to appear.

The room was a grand room, richly decorated with large oil paintings depicting the Dukes of the city both past and present. The floor was tiled with light shades of marble, which sparkled a thousand different colours from the light from the immense golden chandeliers overhead.

She looked over to the centre of the hall, and noticed Imoen and Coran standing slightly away from the other nobles. They were smiling to each other, arm in arm, and she felt a sudden pang of unexplainable jealousy. She knew she had nothing to fear from their pretence; it took her several minutes to realise that the jealousy she felt was more out of the situation. She'd have given anything at that moment to be the one standing alongside her lover in a fine dress, having him giving her the approving looks he'd given Imoen earlier. With an inward sigh, she turned around and waited for the ceremony to begin.

-----------------------

Eventually a large man emerged from the grand staircase that ascended behind the platform, a smaller woman walking by his side. He looked around at the expectant crowd and smiled.

"Now that all of our guests have arrived, we can begin the ceremony," he announced. Maiyn noticed that he wore a set of ceremonial chainmail, highly polished. A deep red cloak swirled from his shoulders, matching the robe worn by his companion. Her long brown hair had been neatly gathered behind her into an assortment of tresses, and her keen gaze swept across the audience as she spoke.

"As you know, this is a special occasion for the city of Baldur's Gate. It is time for a new person to join the ranks of the Grand Dukes. I do not wish to downplay the tragedy that we have suffered with the loss of Entar Silvershield, nor the shock over the disappearance of Duke Eltan, but this is not the time for us to show grief."

"The votes have been tallied by those submitted by the landowners," said Duke Belt strongly. "The result was almost unanimous."

A large figure appeared at on the stairway; a large armoured man, straight from the Maiyn's nightmare. It was Gorion's murderer, and she could feel her hand calling out for her bow.

"What of Duke Eltan?" called out one of the noblemen. "If he is not found, or dies from his condition, who will replace him?" A murmur went up around the room, and soon several men were shouting their questions.

"What about the rumours of Amn mobilising for a war? Why aren't we preparing for war?"

"With our iron shortage, how are we to defend ourselves?"

"Who will give us the iron we need?"

"What about the Zhentarim - I've heard that they may be somehow involved!"

"I believe Duke Eltan was poisoned by members of the Shadow Thieves! They've probably spirited him away as well now!"

"Please!" shouted Duke Belt, bringing some peace back to the surroundings. "All of your questions will be answered in due time, you need not worry."

"Entar was killed by Shadow Thieves, agents of Amn!" yelled one of the audience. "If it isn't obvious to the rest of you, it's obvious to me - Amn wants a war!"

"The evidence we have about Entar's murder does resemble the work of the Shadow Thieves," said Duchess Liia, "but-"

"Resembles?" interrupted the man with a snort. "That's ridiculous! The signature left behind on the body _was_ the mark of the Shadow Thieves! Are you blind and stupid woman?"

"If I may _continue_," continued the Duchess coldly. "The signature left behind was very blatant, and could have been put there to mislead all of us."

"Who would want to mislead us?" asked another nobleman.

"Perhaps I could interrupt here," said Belt patiently, "before this meeting degenerates into meaningless bickering. We are here to welcome the new Grand Duke, so perhaps we could get on with it." Duke Belt turned to face the figure now descending the staircase. When he approached them on the platform, Duke Belt turned back to the audience.

"The new Grand Duke," he proclaimed with a flourish. "Sarevok Anchev."

The crowd applauded eagerly, with several cheers dotted around the room. Sarevok bowed graciously to the assembled people and addressed them in a forceful tone.

"I am honoured to be here before such a respected assemblage of noblemen. I accept my new position with full awareness to my new responsibilities - and I will have many of them. I would first like to address some of the questions that have been raised today. The rumours about Amn's mobilisation are entirely true, as is the involvement of their Zhentarim cohorts."

This drew amazed gasps from around the room. The audience's attention was fully fixed on Sarevok, which was a blessing; it meant no one noticed the nine new faces appearing and melding into the shadowy positions each had taken up. Maiyn looked quickly to see where the others were, but could only see Khalid from her location; he was slightly further back in the hall than her, and half hidden in an alcove.

"Do not worry," continued Sarevok, trying to appease the crowd. "We are not bereft of a defence. Although the recent Zhentish attempt at depriving us of the most valuable war resource has weakened us, it has not crippled us. When my father was recently murdered, I inherited control of the western branch of the Iron Throne. We have a great deal of stockpiled iron - enough for all our needs. I will give this to the city to do as you will."

The crowd broke out into wild clapping and cheering, and even Duke Belt and Duchess Liia looked pleasantly surprised. Maiyn scowled darkly.

"Unfortunately our greatest military commander has been taken from us," Sarevok went on. "A grievous blow to this city! To insure that the Flaming Fist is well led, I will be assuming control of the mercenary regiment, with permission from its current steward, Angelo."

"Wait one moment!" exclaimed Belt, taking a step towards Sarevok. "That is not in your power to decide!"

"Shut up and let Duke Sarevok speak!" exclaimed one of the noblemen.

"Instead of waiting for war to come to us, we will take it to them," said Sarevok to Belt and Liia. "With the Flaming Fist we should easily be able to take the town of Nashkel, and then quickly fortify the mountain pass through the Cloudpeaks."

"No!" Maiyn stepped forward, causing the nearest nobles to draw away in horror at her filthy appearance, and smell of the sewers. "This cannot go on!"

"What?" roared Sarevok, his gaze scouring the crowd for the interloper. "Who dares to interrupt!"

"I do," shouted Maiyn, causing gasps from the onlookers. Belt and Liia regarded her curiously as she scowled fiercely at Sarevok. His stunned expression was soon replaced by one of murderous anger.

"You..." he said in quiet rage. "You _dare_ come here? Angelo! These are the ones wanted on multiple counts of murder: kill them!"

"He is planning to kill you both," said Maiyn calmly, looking straight to Belt and Liia and ignoring the movements of the guards towards her. "He hired assassins to kill Entar Silvershield, and it was a shapeshifting agent under his command that was poisoning Duke Eltan. The Duke is safe with an ally after we rescued him from the Flaming Fist compound."

Sarevok's golden eyes flashed with anger at her words, and he turned to give a nearby man a dark look. "Angelo!" he hissed furiously.

"Everyone, wait!" shouted Belt, raising his hand to regain control of the disquieted crowd, and halting the guards closing in on the ranger. "You there - these are serious accusations and the punishment for falsity is severe."

Maiyn calmly walked up to the platform, opening her pack as she went. The guards watched her every move, but at Belt's signal they allowed her to pass and she pushed bundles of parchment into the Duke's hands and gave Sarevok's diary to Liia. Sarevok saw the book, and reached forward to snatch it back, but Maiyn deftly got in his way, blocking his lunge and being knocked to the ground in the process.

"Enough!" shouted Belt, looking through the papers, his expression becoming more and more serious. Liia held out the open diary for him to peruse, and he set his jaw grimly. "This certainly seems to be a detailed collection of evidence," remarked Belt as Maiyn clambered to her feet. "What do you have to say about this Sarevok?"

The armoured man, looked at the Duke with hatred, and let out a bellowing laugh. "This is not over!" he shouted, raising his arms to the crowd and seeming to beckon someone or something. Suddenly several of the noblemen trembled, shifting shape as they returned to their doppelganger figures, causing the innocent members of the crowd to scream and run in terror. The shapeshifters immediately began to move towards the Duke and Duchess as guards leapt from their posts to fight them; Maiyn's companions materialised from almost every angle in support. The ranger quickly pulled an arrow from her quiver, taking careful aim to bring down the closest creature before swapping to her sword and dashing off into the melee.

"You and I are not finished yet, Maiyn!" roared Sarevok as he was engulfed in a shimmering white light. "I'll kill you, just as I killed Gorion!" With a flash, he disappeared, as did Angelo and another figure Maiyn hadn't previously noticed. The ranger paid little attention to it, having previously underestimated the number of shapeshifters within the crowd. There were easily twice as much as she first imagined, and they were proving to be skilled in their fighting, easily evading the blows from the guards, and slowly making their way to the platform to their intended targets.

Dynaheir, Imoen and Xan were frantically mumbling words to their spells, the two females having already taken down one of the doppelgangers with magic missiles and a mighty blow from Minsc. The berserker seemed to enjoy the fight, smiling gleefully as he hacked and slashed at the creatures. Xan's haste spell engulfed the companions, and Maiyn felt her actions becoming easier and more fleeting.

With grace, she ducked the attacking blows, skirting around the group of foes until she was beside Alora, the young thief looking terrified as she brandished her shortsword at them. The ranger's presence by her side seemed to provide a calming influence, and with a snarl, Alora viciously stabbed one of the shapeshifters, bringing it down as Maiyn grinned at her.

More purple missiles danced into the fight, further weakening some of their foes; Jaheira and Khalid were fighting side by side, working in tandem. Coran materialised by Maiyn's side, parrying a particularly vicious lunge towards her that she hadn't noticed. She shot him a quick smile of thanks, and received a brief fond look in return.

A chattering of bones signalled Yeslick's raising of skeletons to aid them in the battle. The skeletal figures were no match for the skilled doppelgangers, but they protected Yeslick as he completed his chant prayer, each of the companions glowing in the light of his God's favour, the miracle combining with the haste spell to enable them all to move with unnatural speed and ability.

Kivan's shots had managed to eventually take out two of the shapeshifters before he'd run out of arrows, and he equipped his spear as he went alongside Minsc, the rangers fighting alongside each other as they held off the doppelgangers from climbing onto the platform.

Imoen's scream echoed around the hall as she fell to the heavy blow from one of the beasts. Within seconds, Yeslick was clubbing the creature to its demise, preventing it from getting back to the young thief. When it was safely taken down, he turned to her, murmuring words of healing as Maiyn looked on helplessly. Her own distraction caused her own injury; the sharp talon from one of the doppelgangers was forced into her stomach, impaling her painfully against the wall. Coran quickly cut it down, and Maiyn fell to the ground alongside it, the blood pouring from her wound. She shook her head to Coran as he moved to sit beside her, and she reached out to Fenmarel for his healing grace. Coran nodded grimly when he noticed the faint white light spark from her hands, and returned to the fight, working even harder than before, his anger at Maiyn's injury being channelled into his skill as he aided the Harpers in felling several of the creatures.

Eventually they all lay dead; Belt and Liia safe from harm, Imoen and Maiyn healed enough to stand. Coran helped the ranger to her feet and allowed her to lean on him as the Duke and Duchess approached.

"It was lucky that such people as you were here to intervene," said Belt quietly. "We can only assume that those creatures were here to complete his plans for assassinating all four of us."

Maiyn nodded weakly. "He must be stopped," she said with effort. "We have received information on where he has likely retreated, but we do not know how to find it."

"Allow me," said Belt, closing his eyes for a few moments. A strange glow enveloped him; almost purple in nature, but then shifting to green, then blue. When he reopened his eyes, it faded from him instantly. "My Gods bless me with divining powers," he explained. "All I could discover, however, was that Sarevok passed through the thieves guild on his way underground."

"The place of his retreat is somewhere underground," said Coran. "Now we know where to look, although I think we shall need to a little rest before then."

"There is no time," protested Maiyn, but Coran shook his head firmly.

"We have enough time to allow our spellcasters to rememorise their spells, and for you and Imoen to receive the full healing you need. We cannot even consider facing him in battle when we are not fully ready."

"Your companion is correct," agreed Liia. "We will send mercenaries to keep an eye on the thieves guild to ensure he does not leave via their base."

"I think it is in your best interest to find him before he finds you," nodded Belt, "but you will need to be fully prepared. Come, we have a room you can use to prepare within. When you are done, send for me and I shall come and dimension fold you as close to his location as I can."

Coran thanked the Duke, and helped Maiyn as they followed the others down a small corridor to a large chamber. Three comfortable looking beds took up most of one side of the room, desks and seats scattered in the other. Maiyn collapsed into one of the chairs, and allowed Yeslick and Jaheira to channel their healing into her wound after checking that Imoen was fine. The thief sat down by Dynaheir and Xan, the three of them studying their spellbooks seriously as the rest of the companions sat in silence, preparing themselves mentally for the battle ahead of them. Finally, the end was near.

-----------------------

Maiyn dozed fitfully.

_She was a monster, hunted by everyone. She was everything that people claimed her to be; the kobold scorned like a rodent, the ogre that came for children in the night. The mobs and their torches were coming for her, counting her amongst the creatures she once hunted herself. A voice echoed in her mind. It spoke of destiny and nature, of evils bred in the bone. It reminded her she would never be free of this mob, no matter where she went, she would be hunted for what she was. It spoke of the murder and death running in her blood, and encouraged her to accept it, to gain the power from it. The essence of Bhaal refused to be ignored._

_Maiyn walked in her dream, away from the mobs, away from the voice. She had not ignored the taint - she knew she had fought it dagger and claw for each victory, and ultimately she had triumphed. With righteous will, she had turned the dark forces in her body to good purpose. The voice returned, determinedly, issuing threats. But Maiyn saw them as empty. It tried to play on her doubts, but discovered she had none left. In defiance, it took a form, and Maiyn turned to stare at it, unwavering despite its onslaught. Slowly it began to fade, becoming weaker and weaker, warning of others who would listen where she had not, others who would embrace what she had not; others who would seek her death. _

"How long was I asleep?" she asked groggily, stretching her stiff arms.

"Not long at all," Coran assured her. "The mages are still studying, Jaheira and Yeslick are still praying. Perhaps you should join them now though?"

Maiyn nodded, and went over to kneel by the others. She bowed her head, calling out to Fenmarel and drifted into her meditative state, sharing her thoughts and fears with her chosen. Coran watched her as he sat edgily at the other side of the room. He was not afraid of what lay ahead, but neither did he want to face it. Silently he moved over to her side, settling down beside her, and closing his own eyes.

_Oh Hanali_, he began, allowing his emotional release to his Goddess.

-----------------------

"Excuse me, ma'am, but there's someone here who says they need to speak to you urgently." The serving girl looked nervously at the group, but Maiyn smiled to her and asked her to show whoever it was in. The girl nodded, bobbing a curtsey as she retreated. Soon after, a woman in an orange robe seemed to float into the room, looking around at them excitedly.

"I just _had _to come and see you!" she exclaimed. "I am Akra, the castle's Seer! I wanted to give you all individual readings before you set off again!"

Maiyn tried not to look horrified. "I, er, well," she said hesitantly. "I'm not sure if we have time..."

"Aww, sure we do," protested Imoen. "We're still waiting for Xan to sort through the spare scrolls we have after all." Xan looked up briefly and scowled, returning almost immediately to his task at hand. Maiyn sighed, but nodded to the woman.

"We'd be, erm, delighted," she said unconvincingly.

"Marvellous!" exclaimed Akra, insisting they all sit down so she could approach them one by one. She was a middle aged woman, her black hair was streaked with grey, and her face was wrinkling as the last of her youth faded. She approached Jaheira first, ignoring the druid's snort of disdain as she knelt before her, reaching out to take her palm.

"I thought you were a seer," remarked the half-elf dryly, "and not some carnival fortune teller." Akra ignored her, studying Jaheira's hand intently for a few moments before speaking.

"You are a strong woman," she murmured with interest, causing Jaheira to scowl. "Your path is a complex one. I see the source of your inner strength weakening - shattered in time. You will find a new focus; something else will direct you and you will return to the dominant presence you embrace."

Akra turned and took Khalid's hand. The half-elf looked uncomfortable with the show, but put up less resistance than his wife had. The Seer looked quite surprised by whatever she saw. "You will seek something, something hidden far from here. It will not want to be found, and you will discover that experiences do not always broaden ones horizons." Khalid frowned slightly as the woman moved away from him, cornering a glaring Kivan who reluctantly allowed her to examine his own hand.

"Ah, interesting," she mumbled. "Your true calling has not yet become apparent to you. You must first allow your rage to quell before it will become clear."

Kivan snatched his hand back, and darkly stalked off to stand by the window, gazing out to the city. Akra regarded him for a few moments with amusement, then turned on the unsuspecting Xan.

"What delicate hands!" she exclaimed as he protested about her manhandling. "So cold to touch as well... Hmm." She peered slightly. "Your duty conflicts with what matters most to you. You will love murder above all else, but ultimately it will serve as your own prophecy."

Xan snorted, and instantly went back to his scrolls. Maiyn glimpsed at him carefully, but could see no readable expression on his face. Akra had taken a delighted Minsc's hand, and was remarking on the size of it, much to the berserker's pride.

"The bars of both captivity and grief will not be able to hold one such as you down for long," muttered the Seer. "The affinity you share with one close to you will be reforged anew."

"No bars can hold down Minsc and Boo!" proclaimed the Rashemani loudly as Akra turned to Dynaheir. The witch only offered her hand hesitantly, her obvious taste for the revelations showing in her expression.

"You are a wise and intelligent woman," mused the seer. "A mission that is important and personal to only you shall soon reach its conclusion." Maiyn looked quizzically at the witch as Akra moved off to Yeslick, but Dynaheir could only shrug in mystified confusion.

"You have a strong sense of duty," Akra said to the dwarf, making him swell up with pride. "Your loyalty shall see you through to the end I see."

"Thank ye," said Yeslick, bowing to the Seer as she smiled at him. Without a pause, the woman made a bee line for Imoen.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Hazy... you have a journey of self discovery ahead of you. I can see water separating you from your stabilising elements, but the rest is unclear." Akra looked at Imoen with troubled eyes, but said no more, and hastily moved on to Alora. The halfling had been trying to hide from the woman's attention, but it was to no avail.

"You have seen more than you ever expected to see," noted the seer, staring at the thief's grubby mitt. "There are those who will pine for your presence for a long time."

Alora raised an eyebrow, but Akra had rounded in on Coran and Maiyn, taking the fighters hand within her own. She frowned deeply as she studied it, and eventually raised her gaze to look at him. "When you awaken, you will feel differently. Many tales will be told before you know how to resolve your own." Coran just blinked at her, but didn't bother saying anything. Instead he watched keenly as Akra took Maiyn's hand gently, and poured over it. The seer appeared to become troubled.

"Testing times lie ahead... there is... there..." Akra dropped the ranger's hand, stumbling back slightly and regarding the elf with fearful eyes. "I am sorry, I can not see past something that is clouding your destiny. I... I have not experienced such before. I must go."

Abruptly, Akra turned and left the room, the stares of the party following her as she closed the door behind her. Maiyn was frowning slightly, and she regarded her companions with some scepticism. They were sitting quietly, even Jaheira seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and Maiyn stood up.

"For someone who can foresee the future, she said very little of meaning," said the ranger firmly. "Why are we all looking down? We have an important step ahead of us, and we don't need some strange tarot reader to cast doom and gloom over our futures. I mean, we have Xan, who is perfectly capable of doing that by himself." Light, relieved laughter erupted across the room, and even Xan smiled wryly to her.

"We are nearly ready to go?" she asked, this time seriously. Her companions nodded, finishing the arrangement of their belongings, ensuring their weapons were ready and other miscellaneous tasks. Maiyn went to the door, and called over one of the guards, asking if he could inform Duke Belt of their intention to leave soon. As the guard strode off, Maiyn turned back and regarded her companions with a wistful look. She knew the danger they were about to face, and it was almost more than she could bear to know that would follow her to it; but without them she would have no chance at all.

With a sigh, she re-entered the room, and joined them as they completed their final preparations.


	40. The Undercity

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Undercity**

-----------------------

"What's this?" asked the hooded figure standing before them. The group had been magically transported to their location by Duke Belt, and Coran had quickly whispered that it was the main hall of the thieves guild. A lot of hooded figures were watching them.

"It seems like everyone's crashing in on our guild today," the figure continued. "You better tell me what you're here about, and quick, or you're in a lot of trouble."

"We're following the other who appeared here," said Maiyn calmly.

"Ah. Well he went downstairs - into the thief warrens. It's quite dangerous down there, and he'll be lucky to survive it."

"Thank you." Maiyn went to the stairs, but paused when the man called out to her. "Look, before you go down, go and see that woman." He pointed to a cowled figure lurking in the shadows. "It's Black Lily - she might have some goods you'd find useful."

Maiyn nodded and smiled, and the group followed Lily into a small room, cluttered with items. Xan snatched up a few scrolls, while Kivan and Maiyn recognised some magical arrows. The others traded in their plain weapons for equivalents with small enchantments on them, and not once did anyone question where the merchandise came from; not even Xan. Maiyn thanked the woman, smiled again to the man who had spoke to them, and the group silently descended down the many stairs into the dark tunnels of the maze.

-----------------------

Alora and Imoen were kept busy as they progressed with the traps that littered the passage. The fighters had faced and fought various slimes, results of experiments that had been put into the warren as pets, serving alongside the doom guards that were on patrol. Maiyn was thankful that they'd managed to pick up the enchanted weapons from the Lily - although it had used quite a bit of coin, they now were able to inflict damage on the heavily armoured guards, and their progress, although slow, was steady.

Everyone was quiet as they went, the only real discussion coming when they reached a junction. Maiyn would stop and ask the others what they thought, and they'd come to a consensus and move on. They reached several dead ends, patiently retracing their steps and trying a different way, soon noticing a trend for following the path which sloped down, further into the ground. Eventually they reached a large grey door, situated in the wall.

Maiyn stared at it hesitantly, then pulled it open, and wandered through into a large cavern. She gasped as she looked up to the ceiling above them, shrouded in darkness, and much higher than she expected it to possibly be. She could hear thee others following her in, all looking around at the ruined buildings that lay before them; once homes and businesses of a city from an age ago, their remains crumbling into dust slowly as time past.

Not all of them were in disrepair however; Maiyn could see the large building in the distance, an eerie red glow seeming to emanate from it.

"The temple," she whispered, pointing to it. Her companions gaze fell to it too, and she could feel their trepidation. Minutes passed as they stood looking at it, then Maiyn felt herself being gently pulled. She turned, and allowed herself to be brought into Coran's embrace, trying to hide her trembling from him.

"Maiyn..." he whispered hoarsely. "My love, love of my life..." Coran buried his face into her hair, whispering gently to her. "Mela en'coiamin, amin uuma merna te, sina dagor, ananta amin sinta thaliolle ar'soora lle. Ilyamenie. Tira ten'rashwe, wilwarinamin... amin anta lle. Amin mela lle, peta lle sinta."

The ranger felt her tears running down her face at his words. _ Love of my life, I do not want it, this battle, and yet I know your strength, and I follow you. Always. Be careful, my butterfly... I need you. I love you. But you know._

Coran chuckled slightly as he released her, and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "O, Seldarine, I sound like a... like a paladin." He grinned crookedly at her, and took her hands in his. "Luck be with the romantics."

Maiyn nodded to him, words failing her completely. She could see Khalid holding Jaheira, Minsc holding Dynaheir's hand. Yeslick had an arm each around Alora and Imoen, gently telling them to be brave. Even Xan and Kivan stood side by side; the ranger's expression stoic, the enchanter's resigned.

Maiyn kissed Coran on the cheek, hoping it said what she couldn't say in words. Then she moved forward, leading the way silently to the building in the distance, too scared to look back to see who still followed her.

-----------------------

Montaron was annoyed. He didn't like being mocked by anyone, let alone another thief, and the man facing him was coming dangerously close to being derisive. He opened his mouth, prepared to make one more attempt at making himself understood when a flash of light behind them caused Xzar to jump. Montaron grit his teeth in frustration, turning to see what it was, and his mouth dropped open in disbelief.

He grabbed Xzar before the necromancer could say anything, and bundled him into a nearby room, following quickly. Peering around the frame, he watched Maiyn and her companions converse with another member of the guild, before finally descending down the stairs in the centre of the room. Montaron frowned slightly, and pulled Xzar with him as he strode back out into the room.

"Where be they goin'?" he asked, addressing the man the group had spoken to.

"Into the maze," the man shrugged.

"Why?" snapped Montaron fiercely. He was answered by another shrug.

"They're going after the other one."

"Other one?"

"The one who appeared here a few hours ago, and ran off down there injuring several of my guildmates in the process. Look, why are you here, anyway?"

Montaron ignored him, and darted off to the stairs, still dragging Xzar with him. The necromancer obediently followed him as he started going down the stairs, and much to the halfling's relief, he stayed quiet too. They'd heard rumours of deaths and murders involving both members of the Iron Throne and the Dukes of the city; thieves had been implicated in it, and Montaron had decided they should see what they could find out for themselves. None of the guild members had been willing to share their thoughts with the halfling though. Xzar had tried casting an enchantment on him called 'friends', but even it had failed to render any positive reactions to the halfling's interrogations.

Montaron carefully ensured they stayed well back from the group, cursing under his breath whenever he saw them heading back towards them, and dragging Xzar back to safety before they were spotted. Eventually Maiyn had found a door, and the group had gone through and into the cavern where the Zhents now stood. He could see the large building in the distance, and nodded slightly to himself. _Aye, tha's where they be headin'_.

-----------------------

The group met nothing and no one on the way to the building, except for a few bats fluttering around the desolate town. Maiyn looked through the gateway at the entrance to the temple. Intricate pictures of skulls adorned the door and the frame around it, both sable in colour. Pillars were carved into the stone wall, stretching up to the red tiled, slanting roof. The roof reached its peak above the doorway, and situated just under it and above the entrance, was a large symbol of Bhaal - a skull with flashing red eyes and a manic grin, encircled with drops of blood. Maiyn shuddered, and turned to face her companions. Before she could speak, a voice came to them.

"Maiyn."

The ranger watched Tamoko come up to them, fear and mistrust etched into her face. She ignored the others, walking straight to the ranger and stopping before her.

"I fear this time I have not come to speak," said the kensai quietly. "Instead, I must take arms against you. You have... you have done what you must, I suppose. Sarevok knows of my treachery. He has forsaken me, left me to die in your path. I must fight you to regain his trust. His... attention."

"No," said Maiyn gently. "We have no reason to fight."

"Oh we do," said Tamoko sadly. "I stand before you, knowing if I defeat you he will continue his plans elsewhere. If I am fortunate, he may, one day, allow me back into his life. If you defeat me, you will go on to kill him. He will not yield to either of us. I have... I have no choice."

"There is always a choice," said Maiyn desperately. "I will not fight you Tamoko - I have no wish to see you harmed at all."

"We shall fight," said Tamoko simply. "I wish to protect what little honour I have left, and I challenge you to a duel. You can refuse it, but I shall do everything I can to prevent you from entering the temple regardless. A duel allows me to regain what little respect I have left for myself."

"I cannot harm you - you are not my enemy."

"You must," said Tamoko. Her eyes were pleading. "You must free me - you must fight me."

Maiyn looked at her hopelessly. "There must be another way - to throw your life away like this-"

"I was there when Gorion died," said Tamoko, her tone becoming cold. "I watched Sarevok taunt him, absorb his petty magic..."

Maiyn stepped back. "No... stop!"

"I saw his sword become buried within the old man - so weak he couldn't even defend himself, let alone anyone else." Tamoko readied her weapon. "You _will_ fight me. And your companions shall stay out of it."

Maiyn glared at her, but nodded. She drew her sword from its sheathe, and bowed to Tamoko in return. "Let us begin."

-----------------------

Montaron crouched behind a crumbling wall, watching the exchange with interest. He had no idea who the strange woman was, but his eyes widened as she drew her sword, Maiyn following suit. The two women then went toe to toe, the elf's companions helplessly watching as their ranger leader took on a much more experienced and trained fighter.

"Ooooh, isn't it exciting!" squealed Xzar, earning himself a kick from the thief.

"Keep it quiet," muttered Montaron. "We don' want 'em spottin' us here."

-----------------------

Maiyn ducked and dodged as the kensai rained accurate blows down on her. It was all she could do to keep her footing and stay parrying, and she feared she would also be the one to tire first. She tried to concentrate, remembering the advice given to her by Minsc and Coran when she sparred with them, and the tips she'd picked up from Jaheira and Khalid. Eventually she received a moment of breathing space, where she feinted to the left, drawing herself back almost instantly, and striking out with her sword at Tamoko's unprotected side. Her sword managed to slice into the fighter's flesh, causing her to cry out in pain, and Maiyn drew herself back sharply, distraught by her action.

Tamoko countered her attack furiously, not giving the ranger any time for self-pity. Maiyn desperately tried to fend off the vicious attack, being pushed back further and further away from her companions as she parried the strong blows. A particularly brutal swipe disarmed Maiyn skilfully, and the ranger watched her sword clatter to the ground a short distance away. Tamoko bore down on the elf, her sword raised high above her, and Maiyn ducked out of the way, trying to dodge past her assault. The kensai's sword ripped into her leg, causing her to stumble, but she managed to stay on her feet as she dashed to her sword, picking it up and calling to her God for aid.

"Fenmarel, give me the strength I seek!" she called, turning to prepare herself for another round of attacks. Suddenly she felt a glow envelop her, and she seemed to grow in stature. She felt the intensity and force of her lunges increase, and suddenly the tables were turned as Maiyn forced Tamoko to retreat with her renewed strength. Maiyn quickly paused in her assail, muttering a quick prayer to heal the wound on her leg, and to remove her limp. Tamoko took the opportunity to thrust her sword at the ranger, but Maiyn evaded it easily, immediately countering with her own attack which found its way through the kensai's defences, and struck home into her torso.

Tamoko gasped slightly as her life drained from her, crumpling against Maiyn as she slid to the floor. The ranger fell with her, having pulled her sword free and dropped it to the side, her arms around the warrior, holding her tight as she took her dying breaths.

"I'm sorry," Maiyn sobbed, stroking Tamoko's hair with a sorrow she couldn't place.

"I am sorry too... forgive my cruel words," whispered Tamoko. "You have freed me now... for that, I am thankful."

Khalid and Jaheira quietly pulled Maiyn away from Tamoko's body, picking up her sword as they took her back to the group, weeping uncontrollably. Coran pulled the ranger into his arms, holding her as she cried, her companions standing in a reverend silence.

-----------------------

Montaron wasn't sure what to make of the scene that he'd witnessed with Xzar. The necromancer had almost shouted in excitement at the battle, eventually passing out with the stress of being so delirious. The halfling was sitting beside him, waiting for him to waken up as he watched Maiyn sob in the arms of the fighter elf.

He knew right then that he didn't understand some people. Whenever he killed someone he felt happy and proud. Why bother killing them if you were just going to end up blubbing about it straight after? The thief snorted in disdain, perking up slightly as he saw the ranger stand up. A few words seemed to be exchanged, then slowly the group made their way to the door of the temple, pushing it open and venturing inside.

Montaron felt as though he was consumed with curiosity, but he knew he couldn't just leave the necromancer lying there. He gave Xzar an experimental kick, but the mage didn't even stir, and so Montaron sat back down with a resigned sigh.

-----------------------

Maiyn finally managed to stop crying, confused with herself over her sudden outburst of emotion. She looked apologetically at her companions, but saw nothing but sympathy in their eyes. She stood up slowly, and opened her mouth, ready to speak. Before she managed a word, Jaheira raised her hand.

"Child, do not ask us to go. We have followed you this far for reasons personal to all of us, and we will follow you when you enter. You have given us all plenty of chances to abandon you, and none of us intend to."

The others voiced their agreement, touching Maiyn. She nodded. "Then we go in - be ready to cast and fight the moment we step inside."

The others nodded grimly, and watched as the ranger pushed open the large black door. With a deep breath, Maiyn crossed the threshold and wandered into the large hall, he companions following her closely. The floor was a rich red colour, glowing faintly in the unnatural light provided by several glowing orbs along the walls. Another symbol of Bhaal was in the centre of the floor, the skull seeming to watch Maiyn's slow advancement. At the far end was the altar; a raised stone platform, with a pale green lamp at each corner. Many depictions of skulls and death decorated the area making Maiyn feel sick to the core.

Then she noticed them. Four of them, standing on the altar. Three were regarding the group with disdain and hatred; the fourth had his back to them. Sarevok knew they were there though. Maiyn looked over to Kivan. The ranger had noticed Tazok, and his gaze was fixed firmly on the ogre, a fire burning in his eyes. Maiyn softly called his name, breaking the spell, and Kivan nodded to her. She could rely on him to not act rashly.

Sarevok turned slowly, and sneered at her. He strode between Angelo and Tazok, but stopped well away from the ranger and her companions. The fourth man was dressed in a green robe, and the group had already marked him out as a mage. Maiyn's own group had silently taken up their own positions, quietly waiting to see what happened.

"You are indeed family," said Sarevok mockingly. "No other could have lived to oppose me in person."

"I am not your family," said Maiyn coldly.

Sarevok just laughed. "Of course, it will not matter in the end. Ultimately I will prevail, and a new era will be born unto the Realms."

"Your evil ways end here tonight!" screamed Maiyn. "That God stays dead, and you will join him!"

"That God is our father!" taunted Sarevok.

"No!" shouted the ranger. "I will avenge my _real_ father here tonight by bringing an end to your existence!"

"And I stand beside her," shouted Kivan. "I will avenge my wife!"

"We will fight with her against the evil that stands before us," shouted Jaheira.

"You will be made to face justice for your crimes," agreed Khalid, the emotionally charged moment wiping away his customary stammer.

"You'll not hurt my sister!"

"I'll hae revenge on ye, fer all the sins ye've had others commit against me an' my clan!"

"Your words mean nothing to me," snarled Sarevok. "It is your lives that will end today, not mine."

"You will pay for what you've done!" Maiyn felt her anger welling. "You _will_ pay!"

"Yes, sister!" Sarevok's eyes gleamed as he smiled manically to her. "Bring your rage to the fore, and we shall end this in a manner befitting our heritage! Face me! Face the new LORD OF MURDER! Angelo, Tazok, Semaj - let's finish this now!"

Kivan was the first to move; spear in hands, he rushed forward to meet Tazok, engaging him in melee almost instantly. Yeslick called for assistance from the dead, animating some skeletons that charged alongside the ranger. The mages began murmuring almost in unison, while Alora slunk off to lurk in the shadows, her arrows raining down amongst their foes. Jaheira and Khalid moved as one, facing off against Angelo. Minsc met Sarevok head on, beginning an enormous battle of strength, Coran appearing by his side. Maiyn rushed off towards the mage, hacking wildly at the mirrors he projected.

The battle had begun.


	41. The Battle

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Battle**

-----------------------

Xzar followed Montaron, prancing about and humming fairly loudly; doing everything he could to further antagonise the short-tempered halfling without actually meaning to. The thief was almost ready to murder the necromancer when he heard shouting coming from the open doors of the temple, and his eyes widened with interest. He glared at the mage, and continued walking towards the building; a movement to his right distracted him however, and he pushed Xzar into the ruins of a house, forcing the mage to stay ducked behind the wall and covering his mouth with his gloved hand. Montaron hadn't dared try to gag the mage with an ungloved hand since the time Xzar had almost bit completely through his fingers.

Montaron peered over the wall, spotting the four men as they cautiously approached the outside of the temple. They stood with their backs to the Zhents, and seemed to be discussing in hushed tones whether or not they should go in. Montaron frowned slightly and removed his hand from Xzar's mouth carefully.

"There's sumthin' ye need ta do, mage," he whispered roughly. Xzar beamed with delight, listening as Montaron gave him careful instructions. The halfling then let go of the necromancer, watching him as he slowly sat up. _I hope he bloody does wha' he's told this time_, he thought to himself grumpily.

-----------------------

Alora was shaking. She'd known it would come to this, and had plenty of opportunity to get out of it, but she'd stuck by them, and they'd drawn her into their group with affection and kindness. She'd not felt so welcomed since she left home, and if she left their party she knew it'd only be a few days until she was back to petty thieving, trying to snatch a crust to get her through the day.

This was beyond her though. She watched the two strong fighters with their huge swords take on the armoured man, and he battled them with apparent ease despite their exertion. The two half-elves also seemed to be struggling against Angelo, but determination shone on their faces as they smoothly worked alongside each other, years of practice shining through.

Imoen stood between Dynaheir and Xan, the three of them murmuring their spells. Xan stayed with his tried and tested spell of haste, lifting the spirits of the fighting companions, while Dynaheir and Imoen targeted their missiles at the opposing mage. Maiyn was frantically trying to take out the mirrors; she had looked scared, and Alora had felt less bad about her own nerves. The ranger had been nothing but kind to her since their initial meeting, and Alora had looked to repay her at every opportunity.

Now she was shooting arrows at the ogre, having already injured him in the arm, causing him to struggle with his weapon. Despite this, his strength was still far superior to Kivan's, and the battle remained close and ferocious. She fired arrow after arrow, hoping one would pierce through the leather armour, and winced as she saw Tazok's vicious halberd slash across Kivan's torso.

The elf staggered slightly, but pressed himself forward as she shot arrow after arrow, piercing the ogre in the legs, causing a slight limp. Kivan's spear eventually managed to push through, piercing into Tazok's shoulder and causing the creature to cry out in fury. He beat Kivan away with his injured arm, knocking the elf to the ground as he pulled the spear out from his body, throwing it to the ground. Kivan rolled over quickly to retrieve it, but had no time to get to his feet as Tazok closed in on him.

Alora cried out as she watched the ogre raise his halberd, and she let go of her arrow, willing it to strike true. It landed squarely on the nape of Tazok's neck, causing the ogre to freeze in horror as the pain ripped through his body. Kivan took his chance, lunging his spear up and into the front of Tazok's throat, pulling it back out quickly so he could push it firmly back into the ogre's stomach.

Tazok looked at him in confusion, then swung his halberd brutally at the ranger, toppling over with the exertion, dead when he hit the ground. Alora shifted slightly, trying to see Kivan, wondering if Tazok's last move had injured him further. She didn't notice Semaj casting his spell, or pointing at her as she stood on tiptoes, trying to peer over the other battles. The first thing she noticed was her the fact that her breathing appeared to have stopped. This caused her to panic, and she dropped her bow as her hands instinctively went to her throat; but she was not suffocating due to constriction. She saw Semaj watching her, a wicked smile on his face and within a second she knew what was happening. She was dying.

She fell to her knees, her strength sapping away as she died, her world having slowed into a crawl. The surroundings grew dimmer and dimmer, the noises began to fade into nothingness. She heard Imoen's voice before her world went silent: "_Alora!_" She tried to call back; tried to tell them it was okay, but nothing came. Then she was gone.

-----------------------

Montaron swore as he charged the four men. _A bleedin' fireball!_ That's all he'd asked for! But instead Xzar had randomly decided to cast a spell of chaos, an enchantment Montaron had been led to believe was still beyond the necromancer's ability.

Still, at least two of them were fighting each other, and one had decided to sit down and admire the scenery. Montaron finally reached the remaining one, bringing him down with a few wild slashes while he regarded the halfling with confusion. Xzar managed to cast magic missile at the fighting pair, killing off the weaker, and Montaron quickly stabbed the survivor as he passed, rushing over to last one, who was still taking in the surroundings.

_Tha's far too easy_, Montaron grunted to himself, easily beheading the stranger and turning his attention to the necromancer. He was dancing his way over, singing 'Monty is jaunty' over and over again. The halfling took a deep breath, then plundered the pockets of the dead men, glaring at the necromancer viciously until he stopped in his tracks and stood perfectly still.

Satisfied, Montaron crept into the grounds of the temple, edging his way to the still open door. He peered in cautiously, his eyes widening at the carnage that lay before him. He pulled himself away, and tried to think quickly. He had an important decision to make.

-----------------------

Maiyn's frustration was growing larger at the same rate as her temper was growing shorter. She could see the mage preparing his spell, but no matter what target she hit, it was never enough to distract him. Yeslick appeared by her side soon enough, much to her relief, but even their combined force wasn't enough to penetrate his defences, as more illusions sprang back up on a trigger as soon as they knocked out the last one.

Maiyn screamed, the noise drowned out by the sounds of battle, and she threw herself back into hacking down the illusions surrounding the mage, Yeslick doing likewise. The mage stopped, and looked over to the shadowy wall behind the dwarf. He murmured the last words of his conjuration, and pointed to the figure hiding there. _Alora!_ Maiyn tried to concentrate on her attacks, but she could see the halfling girl drop her bow, then sink to her knees. Within a minute she was lying on the ground, her life force taken from her with one swift cantrip.

The ranger heard Imoen's pained cry to her friend, and she looked over to the thief. Imoen had dropped her guard, completely unaware of the danger she was in as Sarevok came up behind her, having dodged from Coran and Minsc's efforts, and pushed them both aside with a careless swipe of his arm.

"Imoen!" she cried, causing Yeslick to also look over. Without a word, the dwarf sprang from his location, racing over to behind the young human, and taking the full force of Sarevok's blade as it swung into his side. The dwarf was knocked several feet away with the power, and Imoen turned to witness the cleric landing, his armour completely devastated by the hit, and his flesh torn and mangled. The thief screamed, and ran; Sarevok's follow up blow crunching into her as she moved, causing her to stumble to the ground just out of his reach. Minsc and Coran arrived just in time to hold him up a little longer, allowing the thief to crawl away, the blood pouring from her injuries.

Maiyn looked at Yeslick in horror, and realised he wasn't moving. "No!" she cried, launching herself back at the mage, who was murmuring again. A white flash of light engulfed him as Xan's dispel hit him, and the tendrils reached out to remove Maiyn's haste as well. Instantly, the mage's mirrors were down, and for a split second he was defenceless, and mid-conjuration. He either had to halt his spell, or risk being brought down.

Maiyn didn't leave him with an option as she drove her sword into him, her eyes full of anger as she watched him sink to the ground, blood frothing from his mouth. "For Alora," she hissed, turning away to help the others.

-----------------------

Jaheira could sense every move Khalid was about to move, and she worked her own attacks around these, the rhythm of the Harpers fighting meaning that neither was ever defenceless. She closed her eyes slightly as they moved, calling to Silvanus, and receiving the blessing of nature's defensive harmony. Their movements together became more fluid, already enhanced by the haste spell Xan had cast. Angelo was a skilled fighter however, and he managed to face off both of them with relative ease, only occasionally allowing them to find a hole in his defence.

A call from the other side of the room managed to pierce the noise of the battle; Jaheira heard Imoen calling Alora's name, and instinctively the druid knew that their companion had fallen. She professionally battled on, but the thoughts of the youthfulness of the halfling played on her mind, and she was unable to ignore them.

Distracted, she stumbled; losing her footing as she fell onto the symbol of Bhaal. An ominous click signalled a trap, and she tried to pull herself up quickly, looking around for danger. Angelo saw his chance, striking out at the druid and ripping open her armour with his vicious longsword. Jaheira cried out as an acid arrow flew from the darkness, hitting her firmly on the shoulder, its poisonous effects working its way straight into her system.

Angelo noticed her flinch, and parried Khalid long enough to get another chance at a lunge. This time his sword went straight through Jaheira's chest, causing her to choke and pale instantly. As he moved backwards, removing his sword, he grinned evilly, watching her fight for breath, knowing she'd fail. With a cold look, he turned to face Khalid. The druid's husband was furious, and he roared as he launched into a crazed attack on the mercenary, both warriors matching the other at defence and attack, no openings becoming visible for some time.

It was only when Khalid managed to force the fighter back towards the altar, that Angelo lost his footing as he stumbled against the raised platform. Khalid seized the change, slashing his offhand weapon at Angelo's arm, severing his hand, rendering him weaponless. Angelo stared in shock, then laughed a maniacal laugh as Khalid closed in for the kill. It came swiftly.

-----------------------

Coran was spending most of his time parrying. Sarevok was displaying every sign that he'd been trained extensively in the arts of fighting, and Minsc was having enough trouble trying to penetrate his defences at all - even when he managed it, Sarevok's armour easily absorbed the slashes and lunges. Coran however seemed to the focus of Sarevok's initial attacks, until his attention was taken elsewhere. With a careless swipe of his hand, both Coran and Minsc were pushed aside as if they were nothing more than annoying children, and the fighter marched off towards an unsuspecting Imoen.

Coran darted after him, ducking past the Harpers as they continued their battle with Angelo, and saw Kivan's body lying prone under the corpse of Tazok. Minsc was close behind him, but Sarevok was almost at Imoen; then Yeslick appeared from nowhere, throwing himself in the way of Sarevok's sword, and being thrown in return by the force of it. It was enough to get Imoen's attention, and the girl tried to run, Sarevok's second swing making contact with her.

Coran immediately went into offensive mode, and Minsc roared as his berserker fury kicked in by his side. Together they rained blows down upon the armoured man, having no visible effect at all. Coran felt his morale slipping, but then he saw Maiyn plunge her sword into the mage, causing him to slump to the ground dead. He smiled over to her encouragingly, his guard dropped for a split second.

A split second was all it took as Sarevok's sword knocked into him, slicing through his armour, and knocking him to the ground. He felt the pain, an excruciating pain as the blood seeped out from his wound. His word began to darken, and he frantically looked for Maiyn, seeing her racing towards him.

He tried to shake his head, tried to tell her to be careful, but his strength had gone. It all went dark.

-----------------------

Maiyn screamed as she ran over, but Coran's eyes had closed. She knelt by him, the tears running down her face as she called his name over and over again. A hand fell on her shoulder and she was roughly hauled to her feet. She tried to resist, but Khalid forced her to turn and look at him.

"Later," was all he said, and as she looked past him, she saw Jaheira's body lying still on Bhaal's sigil. Instantly she composed herself, nodding grimly, and following him as he entered the melee with Sarevok, alongside the raging Minsc. Dynaheir and Xan had cast spell after spell at the warrior, none having any effect, and Sarevok slashed at the witch as he bore down on her, causing Minsc's fury to accelerate even further. Dynaheir topped to the ground, and Sarevok's attention turned to Xan. He just grinned evilly as he pointed to the enchanter, and Xan crumpled in agony although no physical contact was made. Sarevok laughed at the pitiful display, and fought off Minsc, Khalid and Maiyn, disarming the berserker easily in the process.

His overconfidence was his downfall however, and Khalid's two swords managed to penetrate the joins in his armour, catching him in the side and the shoulder. Sarevok roared with surprise, pushing the Harper away from him, his arm too weak to wield his sword. He turned and punched Maiyn viciously, knocking her to the ground in a daze, then stood to face off Minsc, dropping his sword. The Rashemani rushed at his foe, his strength taking Sarevok by surprise as they tumbled to the ground, wrestling through the suppressions of their platemail armours. Minsc punched the Bhaalspawn repeatedly in the face, only half of his hits managing to bypass the elaborate helm Sarevok wore, but Minsc's rage making him numb to any pain he was subjected to. Eventually, the berserker managed to knock the helmet off completely, and he stood up, looking around desperately for his weapon. He started with surprise despite his rage when he saw the figure before him.

"Eh, thank you," he managed, accepting the two maces that Montaron had salvaged from the fallen skeletons. Montaron just raised his fingers to his head, as if tipping an invisible cap, and backed away, intent on watching the rest of the show.

Minsc turned back to find Sarevok on his feet, having drawn a dagger from somewhere. He threw it at Minsc, but the Rashemani ducked it, and a pained yell from behind him suggested that the knife had hit Khalid. Minsc swung the maces above his head, and charged at Sarevok, bringing the weapons together around the fighter's head. There was a sickening noise as the skull was crushed with the force, and Sarevok fell to the ground, cursing in his last breaths. Minsc followed up the blows, slowing as his rage wore off; the pain from his amassed injuries immediately hitting home, causing him to fall to the floor in agony.

Montaron stood next to Xzar in silence for several moments. Sarevok's corpse slowly crumbled before their eyes, turning to dust as they watched, the particles rising into the air as they sparkled. Slowly they formed a trail that seemed to disappear into the altar itself, then there was nothing left but his armour and sword.

A flicker of light caused Montaron to usher the necromancer outside. He took one look back, and saw Duke Belt appear from a shimmering portal, several clerics following him, immediately rushing to tend the fallen and the wounded. Montaron was unsure what he had just witnessed, but he was fairly certain he'd find out. First though, he had to make that damn mage cast a teleportation spell to get them out of this place.


	42. Epilogue

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Epilogue**

-----------------------

Maiyn had come around in the safety of the Duchal Palace, in a comfortable bed with the sun streaming in through her window. She'd immediately clambered out, rushing to the corridor where she'd bumped into one of the healers, refusing to return to her bed until she'd been told what had happened.

They'd gathered around her bed. Xan and Dynaheir had been the least injured, but even their wounds had been challenging for the clerics to tackle. Kivan, Imoen and Minsc had been so seriously injured that it had taken several days worth of praying for healing to get them back onto the right track. Khalid and Maiyn had both been seriously enough injured to pass into unconsciousness, but their wounds had healed easily with time.

Alora and Yeslick had died, and no amount of prayers for resurrection could reverse either's fate. Imoen had wept uncontrollably, her bond with both of them being the strongest in the group. Maiyn had been numb with shock of more people dying in her companionship. Jaheira and Coran had also died, but both had been brought back to life - Jaheira had healed quickly, and in turn offered her healing powers in addition to the aid being given by the palace clerics. Coran however had never regained consciousness, and everyone was baffled as to why. Maiyn asked if he would ever waken up, and she received only shrugs in return.

Duke Eltan had recovered enough to come and pay them a special visit. Along with Duke Belt and Duchess Liia, they expressed the gratitude the whole city had for their actions and their deepest sympathies for their fallen comrades. Maiyn was assured that Coran would be allowed to stay under the care of the palace healers for as long as it took, but the ranger was so numb with grief and shock that she was unable to answer, instead retreating to her room where she cried for an entire evening.

Alora and Yeslick were buried as heroes of the city, and officials from all over the region attended their funerals. Maiyn met Alora's parents briefly, and they expressed their pride in their daughter. Maiyn nodded, telling them quietly that they had every right to be proud of the brave young girl before she choked with tears, and was led away by Kivan. She became steadily withdrawn and distant, spending most of her days sitting by Coran's side, talking to the elf about anything she could think of. The Harpers worried about her, and Dynaheir joined Jaheira in administering healing to the fighter whenever she was able to. Nothing helped.

-----------------------

The Dukes of Baldur's Gate held a ball in their honour. Maiyn allowed herself to be dressed by one of the castle's ladies maids, and she followed Kivan as he gently guided her down the corridor into the great hall. She looked around, seeing Imoen dancing with Minsc while Dynaheir watched with amusement. Jaheira and Khalid were dancing too, caught up in each other's company, staring adoringly into each others eyes. Her stomach lurched with heartsickness. Even Xan was seen chatting amiably with some noblewomen, enjoying his last evening in the city before he returned to Evereska.

Maiyn pulled lightly on Kivan's sleeve, and he nodded to her. She turned and left the room, heading down the familiar route to Coran's chamber. There she sat and gazed at him in silence for almost an hour as the moonlight caressed his peaceful face, before returning to Kivan's side as he waited in the corridor.

"Wait here," she said, and he nodded. She returned to her room, changing into her well used travelling clothes, putting on her armour carefully and dragging her hair back into its usual braids. She opened the drawer on the dresser by her bed and took out two parchments. One was simply addressed to Coran, and the other was marked 'My Friends'.

Quickly, she packed up what she would need on the road; taking only enough coin to survive on, and putting the rest of her share in with Coran's, marking it for Namara. She picked up her pack, and silently returned to Kivan, wordlessly handing him the letters. She didn't say anything - she didn't have to. He understood what she meant by it, and he nodded, sadness in his eyes.

"Make sure Coran is moved to Brielbara," she said hoarsely. "She will care for him. If he survives, they will be a happy family."

Kivan promised to carry out her wishes, but he silently disagreed with her opinion as she left. He knew Coran's heart belonged to Maiyn; he only hoped that if he survived, he'd be strong enough to realise it and to try and find her once again. He sighed and pocketed the letters. Xan was leaving the following afternoon, so he would have to ensure he could gather them all in the morning. He already knew how they would react.

-----------------------

Maiyn slunk out of the servant's door, sneaking over to the stables where she saddled up one of the horses, and mounted quickly, a brief relief of the horsemanship lessons that the Candlekeep monks had insisted she take. Without a backwards glance, she rode furiously out of the palace grounds, only just capable enough on horseback to cope with a galloping steed.

She head towards a fairly large house set against the inner wall. When she reached it she dismounted, and knocked harshly on the door. The door was answered by a gruff old woman who chided her on the lateness of her visit. Something about Maiyn's demeanour, though, softened her heart, and she went to fetch her mistress at the ranger's request.

Minutes later, Brielbara stood at the door, accepting the bag of coin that Maiyn pushed into her hands. She nodded; she'd heard the stories of what had happened, and the whole town was aware of Maiyn's heritage. The elf swallowed hard, and told the human about Coran. Brielbara's hands went to her mouth in horror, and Maiyn asked if she would look after him. Receiving a nod in response, Maiyn informed her that another elf, known as Kivan, would be in touch. Then she turned and got back on her horse, preparing to ride off.

_"Thank you," said Brielbara, quietly. _

_"There is nothing to thank me for," replied Maiyn._

_"There is - several things in fact. The way you treated Namara when she was in Coran's care, and the fact that you thought about us before you left. I don't care what they say you are; I think you know what I think of you, and you will always be welcome here to visit us."_

Maiyn thanked her, and rode off without another word. Brielbara watched her leave and sighed. She returned to the warmth of her home, and called out for her maid. They had to prepare for Coran's arrival.

-----------------------

The following morning saw Kivan herding the companions together at the breakfast table. None were worried by Maiyn's absence - since the battle, she had avoided leaving her room whenever possible except to visit Coran. Kivan silently passed the parchment to Jaheira, and the druid read it, leaping from her seat in surprise. Within minutes, the letter had been read by all, and pandemonium had broken out. The note found its way back to Kivan, and he paused to read it, ignoring the fuss going on around him.

_My dear friends,_

_It breaks my heart that I have to do this, but do it I must. When you read this, I shall have left the city to be on my own, and you must leave me to go._

_Too many people have now fallen because of what I am, through no fault of their own. I cannot risk anyone else to be affected by it, and so I must go on with my life without anyone being close to me. You are all far too dear for me to think about losing._

_Branwen, Yeslick and Alora died because of circumstances surrounding my heritage, and the guilt of their deaths rests solely on my shoulders. Every day that passes brings the pain of their passing. Even Coran, the man who loved me despite everything, is dangerously close to death; and there is nothing I, or anyone else, can do for him._

_Jaheira and Khalid: You have both loyally stuck by me, despite my childish outbursts and my naivety. You have passed on words of wisdom, made me take into account all sides of a situation, and you've helped me to grow into what I hope is a kind and well-meaning woman. I will miss you both, but your paths lead elsewhere; you have other, more important duties to see to._

_Minsc and Dynaheir: Little did I know that when we met that night in Nashkel, you would both become so dear and important to me. Although you had your own reasons for accompanying me, I will be forever grateful to you both; I hope now that you can return to your lands, satisfied with what you have learned thus far. I will miss you both too, and will someone please ask Minsc to say goodbye to Boo for me._

_Kivan: You joined with us to seek vengeance, and you accomplished it. Through our journey, you were a quiet but loyal friend and companion, teaching me the ways of the forest, and encouraging me in everything good that I did. I will miss your guidance and your company, but I know you will find your happiness now you are free to move onto what you see as your destiny._

_Xan: Words cannot convey what you mean to me, but I think you know, in your heart. Sharing reverie with you, and listening to your gloomy outlook - both made you such a unique companion, and a true friend. I am glad I proved you wrong in the end however - you did not die, and neither did I; although sometimes I wish I had if it would have saved the others._

_Imoen: Blood bound we may not be, but you will always be my sister. I never imagined I'd ever be apart from you, and it's going to be the most difficult thing in the world. I can't imagine not having your company for any length of time, and my heart is breaking to think that I won't see you again. But this way you will be safe - I'm sure Jaheira and Khalid will look out for you, and I am sure you'll have a good and happy life. I love you, little sister._

_Please don't think badly of me for doing this. If there was any other way, I'd do it._

_I will always think of you all,_

_Maiyn_

-----------------------

An hour later and the companions were leaving the gate. Kivan stayed behind, adamant he should carry out Maiyn's wishes regarding Coran, but promising he'd catch up with them when the fighter had been safely moved. Xan bid them goodbye, bound by duty to report to his homelands on the outcome of the crisis. His parting words assured them that he would seek another mission that would take him to the region again, and he hoped their paths would cross again soon. The mention of him in the letter had left him trembling and pale, and it was only with great effort that he managed to draw himself away from the others to head home.

-----------------------

Jaheira regarded Minsc, and the berserker studied the ground intently.

"Boo thinks she was on horseback," he said.

Imoen groaned, and Jaheira tutted impatiently.

"Then we move quickly, and we do not rest until we have to. We go."

Together they followed the trail as they head towards Cloakwood, Dynaheir expressing her surprise at the direction.

"She'll be headin' to Candlekeep to see Ulraunt," said Imoen quietly. "She said she would, when it was all over."

"Why through C-cloakwood?" wondered Khalid aloud as the trees appeared in the distance.

Imoen stared at him and stopped. The others paused to look at the young thief, and her words came slowly and quietly. "It was where she met Coran."


End file.
